Pokémon Black and White
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: Join and read as I craft together the Pokémon Anime and add several elements of the games together to present the story. The Anime meets the Games as I try to interweave them together. Main Pairings: PokéShipping and WishfulShipping. Other Pairings: Shown as the story progresses. I own nothing except the edits to the story.
1. Prologue: Ascension

Pokémon Black and White

Prologue: Ascension

"Members of Team Plasma!" Ghetsis' voice boomed throughout the room. "Today is a momentous occasion to behold."

"Quite momentous indeed!" A man said.

"It is quite exciting!" A woman added.

"Yes!" Ghetsis said. "That is enthusiasm that it well-founded given the auspiciousness of this day!"

"I can hardly contain my excitement!" A man commented.

"Neither can I!" A woman added, then looked around. "I wonder where _he _is."

Ghetsis then began walking up to the throne in the room, holding a crown. "Yes, this will be quite the day."

"Members of Team Plasma!" Ghetsis announced, holding his arms wide in the air. "Settle yourself for the moment will soon be upon us."

"Are you ready?" Gorm said, holding N's cloak.

"Of course he is." Zinzolin said, a chastising tone in his voice.

"Ghetsis has been preparing him for this day." Bronius added.

"We would not be having such a fortuitous ceremony if he was not." Rood said.

"Yes Sages of Team Plasma." N said. "I am ready."

_Ready to do what I must to save and protect my friends. _N thought to himself, remembering his old friends. _Darmanitan, Woobat, Zorua. All the other Pokémon I will free you from your oppression._

"Ah, N, I presume that you are ready." Ghetsis said, in more of statement than a question.

"Yes Ghetis," N began as Ghetsis prepared to put the crown on N's head. "I am."

"Good." Ghetsis said.

"Our Lord N looks determined." Concordia observed from where they sat.

"Yes, it would appear he is." Anthea added. "He has been preparing his whole life for this moment."

"All hail Team Plasma and our King N!" Ghetsis declared.

"All hail King N!" The six other Team Plasma Sages exclaimed.

"All hail Team Plasma!" The other members of Team Plasma bellowed. "All hail King N!"

"But do not forget." Ghetsis said. "Our main goal."

"Yes." N said, holding an hand up to quiet down those present. "We shall free the Pokémon and only _then_ will they be happy!"

"All hail Team Plasma!" Some members exclaimed.

"Liberate the Pokémon!" Others declared.

"For honor!" Others shouted.

"All hail Team Plasma and our illustrious King N!" They then yelled in unison. "The Pokémon will be liberated!"

"Yes!" Ghetsis shouted. "But now, we must begin the preparations to speak with the populace of Unova!"

"Yes Ghetsis!" Those present shouted, saluting. "We will not fail Team Plasma."

They then slowly left the room, leaving only King N, the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, and Concordia and Anthea.

"Lord N." Concordia said, bowing, her Gardevoir next to her. "We will now escort you to your quarters."

"Yes, Lord N." Anthea added, also bowing, her Gothitelle next to her. "You will need your rest for when the speeches begin."

"Thank you." N replied, following the two ladies. "I am grateful to you."

"It is our pleasure to serve you." Concordia said.

"Our desire is to help you achieve your goal." Anthea added.

"And I plan on achieving that most distinguished of goals." N said, opening the door to his room.

"Good night Lord N." Concordia said, bowing before leaving.

"Have pleasant dreams." Anthea added, also bowing before following Concordia.

"I will soon help you my friends." N said to himself as he prepared to go to sleep. "No longer will you have to deal with the oppression of Poké Balls and listening to humans orders without end."

However, as everyone was settling in, one of the Team Plasma Grunts in attendance was a certain person in authority.

"Liberate Pokémon huh?" Looker said to himself as he inconspicuously left Team Plasma's Base. "I must warn International Police Headquarters about this development."

As he hit the ground after descending the wall, he released his Pokémon.

"Croagunk, Luxray, come on out." Looker said, looking around. "I don't believe we're alone here."

"You would be right about that." A voice said from the shadows to his left.

"Impressive." A voice to his right commented honestly. "It is not an easy feat to detect us."

"Nothing occurs within Team Plasma that we do not know about." A voice in front of him said.

"The Shadow Triad!" Looker exclaimed as his Pokémon got into fighting stance.

"Very perceptive." The middle voice said.

"How you managed to sneak past our keen eyes escapes me." The right voice said.

"One though does not simply get into base without us knowing about it." The left voice said.

"Bisharp and Absol!" The right voice said as he unleashed his Pokémon.

"Bisharp and Accelgor!" The left voice said as they emerged.

"Bisharp and Banette!" The middle voice said as they came out.

_Time for more assistance. _Looker thought you himself.

"You come out here too Gallade and Floatzel."

After a mostly one-sided fight, with the Shadow Triad fainting all four of Looker's Pokémon and they knocked out Absol, Accelgor, and Banette, the three Bisharp advancing slowly on Looker.

"No where to run now." The middle voice said.

"You'd think that wouldn't you." Looker said with a smirk.

"What are you planning?" The left voice asked.

"You're Pokémon have fainted." The right voice commented.

"I have more than just those four though." Looker replied. "Magnezone, Staraptor come on out!"

"Magnezone?" ("What is it?")

"Staraptor?" ("Fight or flight?")

"Magnezone, use Supersonic!" Looker exclaimed. "Staraptor, use Whirlwind!"

Magnezone's eye then glowed red as it unleashed several transparent rings, effectively confusing the Bisharp as Staraptor flapped his wings furiously. The resulting winds blasting the Bisharp into their respective trainers.

"Now return Magnezone!" Looker said as he returned the Magnet Area Pokémon after hopping on Staraptor's back. "While the time is right, let's take advantage of it."

"Staraptor!" ("Right!")

Looker and Staraptor then flew off into the distance, leaving the Shadow Triad coughing as their departure kicked up dust.

"We must go after them!" The right triad exclaimed.

"No, they'll be back." A voice said as he was followed by his Cyrogonal.

"Sage Zinzolin." The three Shadow Traid said as they knelt in front of the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed something was wrong when the ceremony was occurring." Zinzolin replied. "It was hard to spot, but I saw someone there who seemed suspicious."

"Well, he is gone now." The middle triad said bitterly, looking off into the distance.

"No matter, being a member of the International Police," The left triad began. "they'll return to put a stop to our plans."

"Well, let us return to the base." Zinzolin said, shivering slightly. "It's cold out here."

"Yes, you are right." The middle triad said.

"Next time though," The right triad began. "they won't get off so easily."

"Are you tired Staraptor?" Looker asked in concern to the Predator Pokémon as they descended into a hidden forested area.

"Staraptor star!" ("I'll be fine.")

"That is a relief." Looker said, sighing before looking up into the sky. "We must have been traveling quite a while if the sun is starting to rise."

"Staraptor star." ("It was easy.") The Predator Pokémon said proudly.

"Yes, you deserve a long rest after that flight." Looker said, returning the tired Staraptor. "Now, to contact the International Police about this development."

"Yes, what is it?" A disguised voice asked.

"It is about Team Plasma here in Unova." Looker said, talking to a laptop. "They plan getting the people here to release their Pokémon."

"They do?" The voice said in slight surprise before composing themselves. "No matter, keep a close eye on them and only engage when absolutely necessary."

"Right!" Looker exclaimed, saluting to his superior. "You can count on me."

"I know that I can." The voice said before turning off.

"Now to get some rest myself." Looker said, closing his eyes. "All that excitement tired _me_ out too."

"Where should we begin our speeches to convince people to release their Pokémon?" Giallo asked.

"I think we should begin in Accumula Town." Ryoku said. "Several multitudes of people and their Pokémon exist there."

"Yes, I agree with you Ryoku." Ghetsis said. "Accumula Town will be the place to begin."

"Indeed." Zinzolin said.

"Although, it won't be easy." Rood interjected. "People will not willingly give up their Pokémon."

"Soon they will though." Bronius said. "Ghetsis is quite the charismatic person."

"And once they listen to what I say," Ghetsis began. "they will doubt their relationships which will pave the way for Pokémon Liberation."

"And it will be glorious." Giallo said.

"Head of International Police," The man said next to the person who had just finished talking with Looker. "do you _truly _believe that Looker can handle himself in Unova?"

The Head of International Police merely gave a small smile before responding. "Yes, Looker is quite capable, but _who_ said he would be dealing with Team Plasma alone?"

"Who do you plan on contacting?" The man - Xavier - asked.

"I'm going to contact the Gym Leaders and Elite Four Members of the Unova region." The Head of International Police - Alexander - replied. "I'm sure they'll be of help when the time comes.

"Head of International Police?" Cress inquired calmly over the videophone. "To what do we owe this surprise?"

"International Police!" Chili exclaimed incredulously, pushing his brother slightly out of the way. "Wow, so cool."

Cress sweat-dropped at his brother's enthusiasm. "Now, now, Chill, calm yourself."

"Sorry," Chili said sheepishly. "I got overly-excited..._again."_

"Is there something wrong?" Lenora inquired.

"Yes, it would seem that an evil organization has taken root in the Unova Region." Alexander replied.

"An evil organization?" Burgh wondered aloud. "What do they want?"

"Do they plan on disturbing the populace like Team Rocket from Kanto?" Elesa asked.

"Or do they plan on something akin to what Team Magma and Team Aqua from Hoenn did?" Clay inquired.

"Do they want to remake the world?" Skyla wondered. "In the manner of what Team Galactic attempted?"

"My guess is they plan on something entirely different." Brycen said.

"You would be right about that Gym Leader from Icirrus City." Alexander said. "They plan on getting Pokémon Trainers and the like to release their Pokémon."

"Impossible!" Drayden said. "Pokémon Trainers love their Pokémon and there is great friendship between both of them."

"No one will _willingly_ give up their friends." Elesa commented.

"My pure heart is taken aback by this development!" Burgh exclaimed, half-dramatically.

"Is there anything that would give them the chance to attempt this?" Cress asked.

"Well, to be honest," Alexander began. "we don't know the particulars of their plans."

"And I assume you want us to keep an eye out for anything suspicious?" Clay surmised.

"Precisely." Alexander said.

"We'll keep on an eye on Striaton City." Cress said.

"Yeah!" Chili exclaimed loudly. "You can count on us Head of Internation Police."

"I will do my best to keep on eye on anything suspicious in Nacrene City." Lenora said.

"My pure heart will allow me to keep a close watch upon Castelia City." Burgh said, turning off the videophone along with Cress, Chili, and Lenora doing the same.

"Nothing will get by _me_ undetected." Clay said.

"I'll be sure to keep Nimbasa City safe." Elesa said.

"Don't worry about me!" Skyla declared. "I'll keep a high-flying eye over Mistralton City!"

With that, Clay, Elesa, and Skyla signed off as well.

"My icy gaze will not let any evil-doers go unnoticed in Icirrus City." Brycen said.

"Me and my Dragon-types will keep a valiant watch over Opelucid City for anything out of the ordinary." Drayden said as both he and Brycen signed off.

"Now what sir?" Xavier inquired.

"Now we contact the members of the Elite Four." Alexander replied.

"What is it?" Caitlin inquired, yawning. "I was having a simply great dream."

"Why have you called us here today?" Grimsley asked.

"Whatever it is, it must be important." Marshal said.

"And just when I was writing my novel too." Shauntal said half-heartedly.

"I've called you here to inform you about the evil organization know as Team Plasma that plans to liberate Pokémon from humans." Alexander said.

"Liberate...Pokémon?" Caitlin asked, still half-asleep before she composed herself. "Well don't worry about me. Me and my Psychic-types will keep a watchful eye over Unova."

"My Dark-types and I will also maintain a vigilance over our fair home of Unova." Grimsley said.

"My Fighting-types will be prepared to deal with any evil-doers I should come across." Marshal said, punching his fists together.

"This sounds just like an Action/Adventure novel!" Shauntal exclaimed excitedly before composing herself. "My Ghost-types will maintain a stalwart watch over the populace of Unova."

"And I, as Champion of the Elite Four, will keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the Unova region." Alder said before he and his other four members shut off their videophones.

"Do you think they'll be prepared?" Xavier inquired.

"Only time will tell." Alexander replied. "Only time will tell."

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, the prologue to the story. The main thing that** **inspired the story would be EchidnaPower's AAML: Diamond and Pearl Version story. Go over there and give it a gander. I'm sure you won't regret it. Cover Image from searching Pokémon Black and White TechnoBuffalo.**


	2. In the Shadow of Zekrom

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you been? Here's the first actual chapter to the story as we join Ash Ketchum and his best friend Pikachu as they get ready to go to the Unova region. Only time will tell what will happen. So anyway, enjoy the story! By the way, I plan on updating the story either Monday, Thursday, or both of the days. If it's not updated Monday, it'll be updated Thursday and vice versa. Unless unforeseen circumstances prevent the story from updating. Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...Food for thought isn't it?...Anyway I've probably been prattling along for too much for some of your tastes so, let the story take off!**

**Disclaimer : Own Pokémon? Of course I do! Some Pokémon Cards here with some Pokémon Games over there. Pokémon DVDs littered around here somewhere with some miniature Pokémon Figures...wait, what?...what do you mean that isn't what you meant? I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at.**

Pokémon Black and White

Ash – 15

Misty – 16

Iris – 15

Cilan - 17

Chapter One

Ash's Point of View

_As the sun began its ascent into the lightening Pallet Town sky, I was awoken when its early rays filtered in through my window. _

_Ugh, what time is it? I though groggily as I sat up. Can't I just sleep some more. I was then jolted awake when I remembered what was special about today._

"Hey Pikachu!" I exclaimed excitedly, as I jumped out of bed. "Today's the day!"

"Pika pi pika Pikapi?" (What is it Ash?") Pikachu said as he was trying to wake up. "Pi pika chu pi." (You're usually never awake this early.")

I then ran to my closet to put on my outfit. Dark gray pants with two lines near the center of each leg, red shoes with a section of black in between the laces. A jacket of blue and white; the blue at the top of it with two rings of black coming from the neck, the rest of it white with a yellow zipper going up the center. As I zipped it up I then put on my hat. The design was a blue Poké Ball in the middle of white, the rest of the hat being the color red. The outfit also consisted of black and red gloves with holes for my fingers; the red representing the cuff while the black composed the rest of it.

"Don't you see Pikachu?" I asked my electric mouse best friend half-rhetorically. "Today is when both of us go to begin our journey in the Unova Region!"

As Pikachu looked ready for the day, what I had said had an effect on him.

"Pika pi pika Pikapi, pi pika chu!" ("Well that explains it Ash, no wonder you got up so early!") My friend exclaimed happily as he ran from my bed to jump onto my shoulder. "Pika pika chu pi pika pi." ("Usually you just go back to sleep when the sun wakes you up.")

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear," I said as I pat Pikachu affectionately, eliciting a happy "cha". "I'm psyched too. Taking a trip with mom, can't remember the last time we did that you know?"

"Pi pika chu pi pika." ("Yeah, it has been a long time.")

My attention was then shifted when my mom walked to my door. "Ash? Professor Oak is here." She said.

"Great, I'm psyched to begin my-" I began but was cut off when my mom came in to readjust my hat.

"There, perfect." She said, pleased with what she had done.

Same old mom. I thought with a sweat-drop.

As we walked out of the house, our luggage trailing us, I noticed a yellow-orange convertible parked in front of it. Although, _who_ I saw in the car made me curious. Professor Oak was wearing an orange visor with a blue streak in the corner of it and a light green shirt that had either palm trees or pineapples on it. I was a little distracted by the attire in its entirety to be honest.

"Let's hit the road!" Professor Oak said enthusiastically.

"If you don't mind me asking," I began, trying to stifle my laughter. "but, why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh this?" Professor Oak said, gesturing to his shirt with his hand. "It's to get everyone in the vacationing mood! After all, it has been _years _since I have last visited the Unova region."

"But this _is _work-related, right Professor?" My mom asked, a faint tone of curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, but when I'm in between conferences, it's my time! So, in you go!" Professor Oak said.

"You hear that Pikachu?" I asked.

"Pika chu!" (Yeah!") He exclaimed excitably.

Normal Point of View

Little did Ash and Pikachu know, three familiar faces; a man with bluish-colored hair, a woman with dark magenta hair running behind her head that ended in a point, and a talking Meowth would soon be making _their _trek to Unova as well.

Ash's Point of View

After we drove to the airport and boarded our plane. I was amazed by the view as we took off and it seemed Pikachu was too.

"Just look at that view Pikachu!" I exclaimed. "Isn't it cool?"

"Pika pi pika chu!" ("It is impressive!") Pikachu said, moving his arms out as if to touch the ocean as I held him in my arms.

"It is quite a spectacular sight." Professor Oak said nodding his head in agreement. "Although I bet an aspiring Pokémon Master has seen much more spectacular sights."

"I wonder what kind of different Water-type Pokémon live there underneath the waves," My mom added. "And the variety of Flying-type Pokémon in the air above."

"Yeah, who knows what kind of Water-type and Flying-type Pokémon I'll see on my journey through Unova!" I said excitedly.

_Water-type Pokémon? I thought absently. That reminds me of how Misty always aspired to be the world's master Water-type Pokémon Trainer before she had to take over the gym for her sisters. Huh, I wonder how she is doing, I haven't seen her in years._

_Lost in my thoughts, I decided to gaze out at the water of the ocean to attempt to refocus my attention._

Team Rocket's Point of View.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked inconspicuously over the seats in front of them, not wanting to draw any attention before they returned to their seats.

"Imagine running into the twerp at a time like this." Jessie said.

"And the world's most powerful Pikachu, too." Meowth added. "With him we can't lose."

"A win straight out of the box, here's to success" James added.

"Here's to success!" Jessie and Meowth replied, in hushed whispers.

"But first, to come up with a plan." Jessie said.

"Yeah," James and Meowth agreed as they started discussing plans.

Ash's Point of View.

"Here Ash, take a look at this," Professor Oak said, handing me a slight book and snapping me out of my thoughts. "It has details concerning the Unova region."

At that I perked up and accepted it from him. "The Unova Region," I said, slight wonderment in my voice as I took a look of the landmass of it in the book. "I bet there's all sorts of Pokémon I've never seen before located there."

"Of course," Professor Oak said. "Unova – along with all sorts of lands – are filled with Pokémon."

"Wow, how cool." I said. "I wonder which ones I'll catch."

"However, the Pokémon who live in Unova cannot be caught in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "And the same can be said in reverse : Pokémon who you would find in the aforementioned regions cannot be found anyone in Unova, but there are some who say there are hidden parts of Unova that no one has ever seen before!"

"Wow, that's awesome, I can't wait until we get there soon!" I exclaimed happily before turning to look out the window.

"It truly is impressive." My mom interjected. "To think of all the varied types of Pokémon that exist in our world and how many there could be out there that have yet to be discovered by any Pokémon Professors so far!"

As I looked out my window, I saw a landmass below us. "Wow, Unova." I said admiringly.

"Pika pika!" ("Wow indeed.")

"There's a port town down there." Professor Oak said behind me.

"And it looks like we're about to land!" I said exuberantly. "I can't wait to explore it."

As the plane came in for a landing and everyone was departing soon afterwards, I jump out and made landfall.

"Doesn't that Unova air feel great Pikachu?" I asked as I stretch my arms out in excitement.

"Pika pi pika chu Pikapi." (Yeah, the air feels great Ash.") He said as he mimicked my pose.

"Now, now Ash," My mom said. "time to get going."

"Right, follow me this way," Professor Oak added. "can't be standing in front of a plane all day, now can we?"

"Yeah mom, Professor," I said as I began to follow them, but stopped when I saw that Pikachu wasn't following. "Something the matter buddy? Come over here."

Pikachu simply ignored me though as he ran down the pier and stopped again, his ears perked, as if he sensed something.

_I wonder what's up with Pikachu. I thought as I began to go after him._

"Don't worry about me mom," I said as they came back over. "go on ahead while I check what's up with Pikachu, and you do the same Professor Oak."

They then simply nodded and continued their path as I ran towards the end of the pier.

"What's up Pikachu?" I asked, a tone of worry in my voice. "Do you sense something somewhere around here?"

I then spotted a light pink Pokémon with two fins and a pattern on its chest that looked to be in the shape of a heart.

"Never seen that Pokémon before." I said simply, a tone of excitement in my voice. "Come on Pikachu, let's check it out."

Followed by Pikachu, we then ran towards the very end of the pier.

"That was cool!" I exclaimed. "I wonder how many more there are from where that one came from."

"Pika, Pika chu Pikapi." ("Hey, take a look at this Ash.")

As I looked in the directed Pikachu was facing, I saw a dark thunderstorm-esque cloud heading in our direction, blue lighting arcing in it.

"What's that?" I asked, wonderingly. But before I could examine it further, a giant claw came out of nowhere and snatched up Pikachu. "Pikachu!"

_I wonder who could possibly have done that. I thought rhetorically. As if I don't know already._

As I chased after Pikachu and got a hold of what was containing him, I looked up atop the plane and saw that my suspicions were correct as two figures in dark suits were flanking a much small figure. "Team Rocket!" I exclaimed angrily. "Not you again!"

"'You again' is the statement indeed!" Jessie said.

"As before we have snatched your Pikachu as we have had the need!" James said.

As they then threw their long coats off, I was a bit distracted by their outfits. Instead of their usually white clothing, they were wearing completely dark clothing, with the "R" for Team Rocket emblazoned on their chests. I also acknowledged how Jessie was wearing a tunic-looking piece of clothing and skirt instead of her usual suit.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted. "Can't you go bother someone else for a change?"

"I'd ask you the same question - as for what _you_ are doing here - but that would be ridiculous." James responded.

"Enough of this!" I shouted. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." As Pikachu followed through with the attack and it went up the arm holding him, I saw that it simply bounced off the disc that appeared at the other end. The electric energy going off in all directions.

"What a wasted effort!" James said smugly.

"We're completely Thunderbolt-proof as well as completely impervious to any other electric attacks." Jessie said, the same smug tone in her voice.

_Well this isn't good. I thought worriedly. There must be a way out of this, but what could it be? _

Just then, I heard a loud crash of thunder above me. "What is that?" I wondered aloud quietly, taking note of the blue electricity that arced off it sporadically and the blue center it seems to emanate from. Then, without any warning, a blast of blue electricity came crashing down, sending me and Pikachu and Team Rocket flying off in opposite directions.

"Ugh," I moaned from the pain of the blast. "What was that?"

"Pika pi pika chu" ("This does not feel good in the slightest.")

"Pikachu!" I shouted as I saw that the blue electricity seemed to be going into my electric friend. "Are you okay?"

"Pika chu pika pi." ("Well, while I've felt better, I think I've felt worse.")

I was relieved to see that Pikachu hadn't collapsed and stood up before looking up at the blue thundercloud.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

Without any warning though, Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt into the center of the blue thundercloud.

_Whoa. What is that? I thought, taken aback by what I saw next. Given what I have learned from my past experiences, I saw something that could look like a dragon-type Pokémon gazing down at me with blazing red eyes. I also saw that it itself seemed to be where the radiating blue electricity was coming from. What I also felt was that it was a being of incredible power. However, before I could examine it any further from where I was, it flew back into the sky, sending me and Pikachu back and dissipating the thundercloud._

"Well, that was certainly intense, wouldn't you agree Pikachu?" I inquired.

"Pika chu pi pika." ("Yeah, I've never quite felt such raw electrical energy.")

"You know what I think Pikachu?" I asked, going over to hold him in my arms before looking up at the sky. "I think we might just see whatever Pokémon that is again."

"Ash, dear!" I then heard my mother exclaim worriedly as she rushed towards me with Professor Oak trailing behind. "Are you and Pikachu okay?"

"Yeah mom, me and Pikachu are doing just fine." I said reassuringly. "Isn't that right buddy?"

"Ash!" Professor Oak said. "Are you positive that you two are okay? You two were dangerously close to that thundercloud."

"Yeah," I responded. "fortunately though, both of us are in top condition."

Pikachu then attested to that by jumping up on my shoulder and nodding his head.

"What a relief," My mom said. "I'm glad to see you are both fine, but that sure was some thunderstorm."

"I agree, although I don't think it was natural given the intensity, the blue lightning, and the enclosed area in which it took place." Professor Oak added. "but then again, I don't study the weather."

"I think you're right Professor," I said seriously. "I think it was brought on by a Pokémon."

"A Pokémon?" My mom said curiously.

I nodded my head in affirmation. "Whatever was in the thundercloud was using the electric powers it had to summon up the storm.

"You say you saw it inside the thundercloud?" Professor Oak asked, intrigued. "From our vantage point, all we could was the thundercloud."

"I'm positive on what I saw though," I said determinedly. "It was a Pokémon that was jet-black, and it had these intimidating, blazing red eyes."

"I think you should discuss it with the local Pokémon Professor," Professor Oak said. "Maybe she can shed some light on what you saw because I think you might have just been witness to-"

Whatever I had been witness to, I wouldn't know then and there, as a woman came walking up to us.

"Oh, Professor Oak!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Professor Oak, who is this?" My mom inquired.

"Ash, Delia, this person is the Pokémon Professor of Unova," Professor Oak said before walking next to her. "I would like to introduce you to Professor Juniper, and don't let her youthfulness fool you. She is a premier Unova region researcher after all."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Professor Juniper said jovially, a smile on her face.

"Professor Juniper!" I exclaimed, running up to her. "Do you think you can tell me anything about what I saw in that thunderstorm earlier?"

"Well aren't you an excitable young man," She said with a sweat-drop.

"That's my Ash for you," My mom interjected. "some things never change, at least not completely."

"Well anyway, I'm sorry but I can't inform _any _questions you may have now, but follow me and I can answer them there if I can." Professor Juniper said sadly before walking away.

"What a splendid idea," Professor Oak said before following her.

"We can arrive there in my car so follow me." She said.

A few minutes later, we were then on the road in Professor Juniper's vehicle down a path that had a multitude of trees on either side.

"Look at all those Pokémon," I exclaimed as we passed by a group of small pink ones with yellow flowers in their hair, a group of flying Pokémon passing by overhead, and as I saw a little group of small brown Pokémon.

"So Ash," Professor Juniper said, breaking the silence. "What do you think? These Pokémon are all new to you aren't they?"

"You bet!" I agreed. "But what are they?

"Well, while I was keeping an eye on the road, I saw out of my peripheral vision a group of Deerling and I heard the chirps of a flock of Pidove as they flew overhead. And I also heard the sounds of Patrat coming from nearby."

"Deerling, Pidove, and Patrat huh..." I said wonderingly. "What do you think Pikachu?"

"Pika pi pika chu pi." ("The Pokémon here sure are interesting indeed.")

"And once we get to my lab, I might be able to inform you about what you saw."

"Thanks, that would be great!" I replied.

"While we are on the subject," Professor Juniper began. "Kanto Pokémon are quite rare here in Unova so I may have some questions to ask you about them Professor."

"Indeed, and I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you may have." Professor Oak said.

"In fact, your Pikachu there is rare too," Professor Juniper said. "I don't believe we have ever seen one in the wild before."

"Hear that Pikachu?" I asked, looking down at him. "In Kanto you're all over the place while here you are a rare one to see indeed."

"At Professor Juniper's lab, you are bound to see Pokémon _you _haven't seen either," Professor Oak said.

"Yeah," I said simply, but I couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of meeting new Pokémon.

"And I have a feeling you are going to enjoy that," Professor Juniper added.

I then heard the squawks of nearby Pokémon. _I wonder what they are..._

"Those are called Swanna," Professor Juniper said, answering my unasked question. "Aren't they simply a sight to behold?"

"Such elegant Pokémon," My mom said.

"Look at how they fly so gracefully!" Professor Oak added.

"They definitely are something." I said absently, taking a good look at them.

"And here you will find Nuvema Town," Professor Juniper said. "my lab is not too far from here."

"Nuvema Town is where trainers that are local to Unova begin their Pokémon journey," Professor Oak interjected. "As is Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Littleroot Town, and Twinleaf Town are to their respective regions."

"On another note, there is my lab straight ahead." Professor Juniper said.

"So Ash, can you describe this Pokémon to me?" Professor Juniper said, holding a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Sure Professor, I want to know what it is that I saw there,"

But before I could begin, someone came running in through the door.

"Professor!" The man exclaimed. "There's a new trainer here to obtain his starter Pokémon."

"Is it really that time?" She asked, genuinely caught off-guard by it. "Sorry Ash, perhaps later you can describe it."

"No problem," I said simply. "It has been quite a long time since I've seen someone obtain their first Pokémon. In fact, it has been quite a few years since I first got you, isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pika pika pi pika chu pi." ("Yeah, I remember that fondly too,") He said with his paw behind his head and a sweat-drop.

"So Trip," Professor Juniper began. "Are you ready to decide which Pokémon to choose?"

"Yes, I've decided," Trip said simply after taking a picture. "I'm choosing Snivy."

While Snivy simply stood there, Tepig, the fire-type starter, backed up a few steps with an indignant expression on its features and Oshawott, the water-type starter, was a bit displeased by the recent development, crossing his arms and staring at the ground.

"Well, now that that has been decided, here's your very own Pokédex." Professor Juniper said handing the machine to Trip.

"Thanks Professor." Trip said, a slight tone of happiness in his voice.

_Man, that guy is a tough one to read. First he laughs when you say that you're from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, then he acts all ecstatic when getting his Pokémon and his Pokédex. I thought before a voice broke me out of my reverie._

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail." The Pokédex uttered.

"How interesting," I said, taking a look at Trip's Pokédex before he closed and deposited in his pocket. _Well, that is perfectly understandable. I wouldn't want a total stranger to be looking over my shoulder at my Pokédex either._

"And here are your Poké Balls," Professor Juniper said. "with these you can catch five other Pokémon."

"Yeah, that's basic." Trip said coolly.

"And this here is Snivy's Poké Ball," She said, handing him the ball. "I have a feeling you'll take great care of it."

"Right," Trip said before enlarging the Poké Ball. "All right Snivy, time to get this journey started!"

"I suppose all that is left is for me to wish you good luck on your journey," Professor Juniper said.

"Thanks for everything," Trip said before walking away.

"So Ash," Professor Juniper began. "Can you begin describing this Pokémon you saw."

"Yeah," I said determinedly. "It was jet-black, had these blazing red eyes, looked like it could have been a dragon-type – perhaps even part electric-type giving the storm it was surrounded in – and its electricity was a strong blue."

"Professor you don't think it could have been _that P_okémon, do you?" One of Professor Juniper's assistant asked nervously.

"Perhaps," was Professor Juniper's terse response. "Anyway, Ash, I think that you may have seen – along with Pikachu – one of the legendary Pokémon of old: Zekrom."

"Zekrom..." I said quietly.

"It is said that when two twin brothers shared a powerful dragon, it split into two separate parts: one to follow truth, the other to follow ideals." Professor Juniper said. "It is rumored though, that if Zekrom and his counterpart appear before someone, that means that they have chosen them to become the hero of ideals and the hero of truth respectively.

"Fascinating," I said wonderingly. "But, do you honestly believe I could be the hero of ideals spoken of in these rumors?"

"Perhaps, I am sorry to say that there is much mystery shrouding the two dragons of old." She replied.

"No problem." I said. "I'm just glad to know who to call that Pokémon I saw. Anyway I think I'm going to check on Trip to see if he is still around."

When I walked outside the lab, I saw Trip training his Snivy against a tree.

"Now use Vine Whip!" Trip exclaimed as Snivy complied.

"That Snivy of yours is looking strong." I commented. "Just remember though that it isn't about strength that...why are you staring at me like that?"

_Okay, this guy a little weird. But, eh, who am I to judge?_

"It's just that," Trip began after returning his Snivy., slightly taken aback by whatever he was seeing. "I've just never seen that Pokémon before."

"Oh, you mean Pikachu?" I inquired as Trip pulled out his Pokédex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." The Pokédex uttered.

What happened next took me a bit by surprise. Trip then got up close and took a couple of pictures of Pikachu with his camera.

_If you wanted to photograph him you could have just asked. I thought dryly._

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Listen up!" Trip then exclaimed seriously. "A Pikachu in Unova is _quite _the big deal."

"Oh, yeah, Professor Juniper said that Pikachu was rare for Unova: hardly being seen in the wild." I said in agreement. "But to me, Pikachu is my number one partner and buddy. There are also quite a lot of places you can find Pikachu in Kanto."

_Just then, and I might have imagined it, but I think I saw a fiery spark ignite in Trip's eyes._

"Is your Pikachu strong?" He asked, a faint undercurrent of smugness in his voice.

"You bet, want to see?" I asked, already getting pumped up.

"Sure I do!" Trip said determinedly. "I think I saw a battlefield around here somewhere."

"Snivy, go and get 'em, now!" Trip exclaimed, throwing out his Pokémon.

"Pikachu, let's do it!" I said determinedly, getting pumped up for a Pokémon battle.

"Pika" ("Right") He then gave me the thumbs up gesture before turning back to his opponent.

But before we could begin, I noticed how Trip was taking pictures. _Again._ Well that's going to get old.

"Why are you always taking pictures?" I inquired exasperatedly.

"I'm recording my journey," Trip replied. "And this is, after all, Snivy's first battle. So I want to remember it no matter the outcome!"

"I _guess _I can see the logic it that," I admitted. "And this is _our _first battle in the Unova region and we're all pumped up and ready to battle, so we'll go first. Pikachu, use Quick Attack."

Pikachu then collided straight into the Grass Snake Pokémon, sending it flying up a few inches. "Oh yeah, we're just getting started."

"Snivy, Tackle!" Trip exclaimed.

"Quick Pikachu, dodge it." I said.

Narrowly avoiding the Tackle attack, Pikachu jumped into the air as Snivy just glided past.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." I said, but then noticed that Snivy was coming back for a repeat. Pikachu however, didn't need my assistance in order to dodge it.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I exclaimed.

Following through with the order, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt that did considerably damage to Snivy as it was thrown back to land at Trip's feet.

"Snivy! Are you okay?" Trip asked.

"Snive." ("Yeah.")

"Good, now that's what I like to hear. Now use Leaf Tornado!"

"Snivy snive." ("You got it.")

"What move is that?" I asked, unaware of what Trip had said.

"Don't know it huh," Trip said smugly. "Figures that a trainer from the _Kanto _region wouldn't know it."

"Pikachu, counter the attack with Volt Tackle." I said growling softly, determined not let Trip's comment get to me.

As Pikachu rushed across the battlefield, he managed to dodge the incoming attack and hit Snivy sending it back again to where Trip was.

"Wow, Pikachu that sure was something!"

"Snivy, are okay?"

Before Snivy could respond however, the power of the previous hits took its toll and the Grass Snake fainted.

As Trip picked Snivy up, I saw him congratulate the Grass Snake on a effort well done for a recently started out Pokémon.

"You did great out there Pikachu!" I congratulated again, as he gave a happy "cha" and noticed the only damage he gained was from the recoil of Volt Tackle.

"I must say," Trip said as walked up to me. "That Pikachu of yours is quite the powerful little Pokémon, although that's a bit odd to expect from someone originating from the _boonies._"

"Yeah, me and Pikachu have been through a lot." I said, ignoring Trip's last comment as Pikachu affectionately licked my cheek. _That sure brings back memories. _"And it seems that your-"

I then stopped talking once I noticed that he wasn't there anymore. _Huh, I wonder where he could have gone to. Oh well, I have a feeling that we will be meeting again soon enough in the future. I then was reminded of something, or rather someone, in my past too. As if it were only yesterday._

_"You better figure out how to repay me for my broken bike, Ash Ketchum!"_

As I walked back towards where Professors Oak and Juniper were, as well as my mom, I could have sworn that I saw a blue figure rush around a corner. I wonder if its Professor Juniper's Oshawott.

"Thanks Ash, while sometimes the Pokémon have subpar powers and defenses when they first start out, I tend to sometimes wind up with at least moderately resilient Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott to give to eager trainers." Professor Juniper said.

"Yeah, I noticed." I said as Pikachu was healing on a nearby couch from the recoil of Volt Tackle. "Trip's Snivy put up a really good fight up against my Pikachu when it seemed to refused to go down."

Just then though, I heard a loud crash of thunder echo as it was accompanied by a familiar looking thundercloud.

"Look," Professor Juniper exclaimed. "Professor Oak, it's the same thundercloud as before."

"Indeed," Professor Oak said. "I believe that whatever Pokémon you saw in the thundercloud has returned."

"Zekrom..." I murmured as I looked outside and noticed that Pikachu's electricity was sparking off him. "Pikachu are you okay over there?"

"Pika chu Pikapi, pi pika." ("Don't worry Ash, I'll be fine.") He said as he seemed to hesitate where he was.

The power to the lab was then suddenly cut off, leaving us in darkness.

"Quick, reboot the system!" Professor Juniper exclaimed to her assistant in the room.

"Right," He said, running over towards the door. "I'll be right on it."

"I wonder," Professor Juniper began. "Is it truly possible for that thundercloud to be the work of Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon? It just seems a bit too surreal."

"What exactly _is _Zekrom," My mom asked.

"Zekrom is quite a legend around these parts," Professor Juniper responded. "it is said that from within its thundercloud, it watches over humans and Pokémon alike. It is also said that its lightning bolts are rumored to be judgments from up above that also represent the pillars holding up the skies."

"I'll tell you this for sure," I began. "Zekrom sounds like one interesting Pokémon."

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, the first chapter after Prologue: Ascension! What awaits the young Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town? Will Zekrom have a bigger role than in the actual anime? Will these questions be answered in the next chapter? Am I going to be continuing in asking these questions to myself? Only time, and myself, will tell. And time is remaining quite silent as my lips are sealed. See you later!**


	3. Enter Iris and Axew

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you been? Me? Eh, can't complain. Anyway, here's the third installment of the story. Look at it. Read it. Love it. But not too much...that would be weird. Here we join Ash Ketchum and Pikachu as they continue their journey through Unova and meet up with a certain trainer and her Axew. Anyway, go forth and see what happens as the story slowly but surely takes shape and form.**

**Disclaimer: Own Pokémon? In a way, everyone owns Pokémon in one way or another. Can anyone ultimately say they are the sole owners of Pokémon. Hmm...well The Pokémon Company might say otherwise to that. But I digress.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Two

Normal Point of View

As the thundercloud loomed over Nuvema Town, inside Professor Juniper's lab, Pikachu then began radiating off multiple bolts of electricity.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Hang in there buddy, I'm sure it will be over soon."

Pikachu didn't say anything and just gave his trainer a grateful smile through the electricity that had overtaken him.

"The system is overloading," Professor Juniper exclaimed as she and Professor Oak tried to do something by typing on the keyboards which sparked from the electricity in the room. "At this rate, the whole lab could be destroyed!"

"Is it because of Pikachu?" Delia inquired.

"No, I believe it's because of that lightning outside," Professor Oak said as a bolt of blue electricity shot down in front of the window. "I wonder why the legendary Pokémon is doing this."

Before anyone could comment however, Pikachu collapsed, the electricity arcing off him sporadically.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running over to hold his electric mouse as if to protect him from the electricity. "This has to be over soon."

"I believe you are correct," Professor Juniper said. "It seems that Zekrom is departing."

True to the statement, the thundercloud disappeared.

After being enveloped by the electricity though, Ash was knocked backwards from Pikachu, lying on the ground with a thud.

"Ash, no!" Delia said worriedly, as she rushed over to check on her son.

"Pika pi pika chu." ("I wonder how many times that'll happen here in Unova.") Pikachu said, attempting to recover from his brief surge of electrical energy.

"Look at that," Professor Oak said as the lights in the room came back on.

"It seems that the power has come back online." Professor Juniper added.

"Ash, dear, are you all right?" Delia asked. "That was quite the electrical attack you sustained."

Running over to join them, Oshawott approached them.

"Oshawott, Oshawott!" ("Are you okay? That certainly was intense.")

"Yeah mom and Oshawott," Ash said as he sat up. "I'm okay, but what about Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika chu!" ("Yeah, I'm okay too.") He said happily as he made some electricity spark off his tail.

"Okay!" Ash exclaimed. "That's good to hear, now let's see if that electrical surge had any effect on you after leaving. Quick Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on me!"

"Ash are you sure that's a good idea?" Delia asked.

But Ash simply ignored her as Pikachu charged up his attack and fired.

"Wow, nice shot." Ash commented. "Now use Volt Tackle!"

"My goodness!" Delia commented as Pikachu collided into Ash with the attack.

_He certainly is quite the trainer isn't he_. Professor Juniper thought with a sweat-drop.

"Good to see you're in top condition Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed before collapsing on his side, his foot twitching slightly.

As the sun was setting, the two Professors walked outside.

"There is no doubt in my mind that was Zekrom's doing." Professor Juniper said.

"Whatever the case may be," Professor Oak began. "I'd say this calls for some additional research."

Coming up behind them, Ash and Pikachu took a look at the sunset straight ahead.

"When it comes to Pokémon living in the Unova region, there's so much I don't know about," Ash said wonderingly. "know what I mean, buddy?"

"Pika." ("Yep.")

"I can't wait to begin my journey," Ash exclaimed.

"Now wait just there Ash," Delia began. "I think it's a bit late for you to be roaming around Unova."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ash responded half-heartedly.

"Why don't we go back inside and enjoy some food," Professor Oak suggested.

"Yum!" Ash exclaimed. "Now _that _I can look forward too."

"That's fine by me," Professor Juniper said. "I think in the meanwhile I'll see if I can uncover more about Zekrom."

Midway through dinner, Ash spoke up. "I can't wait to see what there is to be discovered in Unova." He began excitedly. "I want to meet the Pokémon from Unova and perhaps even make a bunch of new friends, too!"

"Of course," Delia said chuckling lightly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"I presume the first thing on your agenda though is to visit the Pokémon gyms?" Professor Oak said.

"You bet it is!" Ash said determinedly. "I plan on meeting and beating the gym leaders, collecting eight badges and then win the Unova League!

"Well, in the meantime I'll continue to look after your Pokémon back at the lab." Professor Oak said. "So don't worry about a thing."

"Pikachu, take good care of Ash!" Delia interjected.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Ash whined.

"Nothing at all," Delia responded, looking like she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Anyway," Professor Oak continued. "be sure to call us from time to time. I'll be looking forward to hear about all the Unova Pokémon that you've met."

"You got it," Ash said. "I'll keep that in mind whenever I make a capture and am in short walking distance of a videophone."

As the night progressed, Ash was plagued by a dream.

_Huh? What is this place? He inquired._

In his dream he saw imposing figures staring at each other in what appeared to be old ruins. One was black with blue electricity sometimes arcing off of it and the other was white with what seem to be fire engulfing it and then dispersing at a moment's notice.

_Well, that's Zekrom, but who is that Pokémon?_

Before he could examine the Pokémon closer, he felt a sensation in his legs.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that Pikachu was shocking him.

"Okay Pikachu," Ash said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm up. I was just having an interesting dream is all."

"Here is your Pokédex and Poké Balls," Professor Juniper said.

"Thanks Professor!" Ash said. "By the way, do you know where the closest Pokémon Gym is?"

"The nearest Pokémon Gym from Nuvema Town is in Striaton City." Professor Juniper replied. "So I think that would be the best place to start."

"Thanks, I plan on doing just that!" Ash exclaimed.

"You know," Professor Juniper began. "I have a feeling you might bump into Trip on you way there."

"Interesting," Ash said absently, as he replayed his last battle with him in his mind.

"Pika Pika." ("Yeah.")

As Ash walked outside, he was shortly joined by the Professors and his mom as the sun rose into the sky.

"Where's your handkerchief? Are your clothes packed?" Delia asked. "Do you have clean underwear?"

"Don't worry, mom," Ash said with a sweat-drop. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You'll always be my little kid Ash," Delia said.

"There's a Pokémon Center on the other side of the forest," Professor Juniper interjected. "so be sure to stop by there if you happen to need any help."

"Right!" Ash exclaimed. "See you later!"

"Take care Ash!" Delia said, waving to her son as he ran down the path. "And be safe!"

"Ash, good luck!" Professor Oak added, cupping his hands like a megaphone around his mouth. "And be sure to have fun too!"

"Maybe I'll meet a Bug-type Pokémon first." Ash said as his excitement was building. "or a Grass-type or Water-type Pokémon!" Ash was then broken out of his thoughts when he noticed Pikachu pointing over at a nearby bush.

"Think it could be a Pokémon?" Ash wondered aloud quietly as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out." The Pokédex uttered.

"That doesn't look like the picture here." Ash said, a confused look on his face. "I wonder if it is actually a trainer's Pokémon since it looks like it could be hiding in what looks to me like someone's hair."

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "Someone over there?"

Whatever what was in the bush either didn't hear him or was ignoring him.

As the bush rustled once more, it refocused Ash's attention. "Well, since it won't respond to me talking to it, I suppose there is only one way to find out." Ash said, preparing to throw a Poké Ball. "Now, go Poké Ball!"

"Ouch!" A voice in the bush exclaimed as the Poké Ball hit it's target.

"Ouch?" Ash said. _So it was a trainer after all. _

"Okay, what was that for?" The voice - a girl - shouted as she stood up.

"See, I was only trying to see what was in the bush since my Pokédex said that a Pokémon was there," Ash said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "And I _tried _to get your attention, but you were apparently occupied."

"Oh, so what you're really telling me," The girl said as she got closer to Ash, ignoring the rest of what he had said. "is that I look like a Pokémon huh?"

"No, that isn't what I meant at-" Ash began with a sweat-drop but was shortly cutoff.

"Your Pokédex," She began, getting inches away from his face. "is this cute face in there? Tell me, is it?"

"No, uh...sorry." Ash replied. "the picture that was displayed was of an Axew."

"Fine, I accept your apology," the girl said, backing away from Ash.

_Okay? That seems random. _Ash thought to himself.

"But," The girl began, wagging her finger. "you've got a _long _way to go as a trainer if you think I look like a Pokémon, right Axew?"

Deciding to want to avoid any further argumentative behavior, Ash simply ignored the condescending comment.

Just then though, as the girl put some fruit up to her hair, a small dark and light green Pokémon emerged and happily took it.

_So that's what I saw. _Ash though to himself, somewhat intrigued.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "That _is _where it was!"

Jumping down from the girl's hair, the Axew then began to eat its food.

The girl was then suddenly caught off-guard by something though, as Pikachu came to stand next to Ash.

"Whoa, no way!" The girl exclaimed. "A Pikachu?"

The girl then swooped up Pikachu and started hugging him.

_Uh oh. _Ash though to himself. _This girl really shouldn't have done that._

"You've got to be the sweetest thing ever!" The girl exclaimed, obviously enjoying hugging the electric mouse. "So cute!"

"Pikachu." ("Okay then.")

"And those jiggling cheeks!" The girl exclaimed, rubbing a finger against Pikachu's cheek. "You can't find _anything _this jiggly in Unova!"

_I wonder if she knows she playing with fire. _Ash thought to himself with a small sweat-drop, growing a bit anxious at the situation. _Or rather, electricity as the case may be._

_"_Pika, Pika!" ("Let me, go!")

"Well, I am for one _dying _to know what a _Pikachu's _doing here." The girl said. "Now, come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"We're from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." Ash replied.

"Pallet Town?" The girl asked.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm Ash and _I _want to enter the Unova League!"

"Isn't that nice." The girl said sincerely as Pikachu was squirming in her arms. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Iris." She said as she extended her hand out.

Before Ash could react though, the electric mouse in her arms was at his breaking point, unleashing his electricity on the girl in an attempt to free himself.

"Wow-wee, that tingles!" Iris exclaimed before falling to the ground, visibly affected a little by the sudden burst of electricity.

"Pika!" ("Uh oh!") Pikachu squeaked before being under Iris as they fell.

_I knew that would happen eventually. _Ash though before chuckling nervously.

"Uh, sorry about that," Iris said as Pikachu was sitting next to Ash with his arms crossed, obviously a little ticked off at what happened. "Tell me, Ash, wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema Town around yesterday?"

"Sure was." Ash replied tersely. "And me and Pikachu saw first-hand the Pokémon that caused it. I asked Prosfessor Juniper about it and she said Zekrom was the source of all the lightning."

"No!" Iris exclaimed, getting mere inches away from Ash's face. "Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon caused it? Please, I want to know everything!"

Before Ash could respond, Pikachu noticed something.

"Pika!" ("Look!") He said, pointing in the direction he saw it.

"A Deerling!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!") The electric mouse agreed. "Pika, Pikapi!" ("Let's go, Ash!")

"Hey, wait up!" Iris shouted as the Ash and Pikachu ran down the trail. "Ash!"

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Trio was currently being debriefed by their boss Giovanni in an out of the way cave. They were also discussing their current goals for the moment and organizing the "mission starter kit" they were sent.

"Time to check out all the equipment the Boss sent us for our mission." Meowth said.

"The Boss went all out with our mission starter kit." James added. "He even supplied us with Poké Balls."

"Great!" Jessie exclaimed, picking up one of the three Poké Balls in front of her. "Now we can catch new Pokémon."

Their attention would soon be diverted by something in the cave.

"Woobat, Woobat, Woobat, Woobat, Woobat, Woobat!" The group of Pokémon chirped.

"Deerling." ("Such delicious water.") The Pokémon said as it helped itself to a nearby pond.

"Deer, Deer, Deer, Deer..." The Pokémon were saying as they conversed and played amongst themselves.

"Wow." Ash said as he pulled out his Pokédex. "Time to get further insight on this Pokémon."

"Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well." The Pokédex uttered.

"So cool." Ash commented, making a fist in determination. "They're awesome!"

"Let's catch a Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed as he enlarged a Poké Ball. The Poké Ball however merely bounced off of the Deerling's head as it landed.

"You don't get it." Iris said, holding Pikachu in her arms. "You act like a little kid. If you want to catch it, you've got to battle it."

"I knew that!" Ash exclaimed. "I just got caught up in the excitement is all. Come on, Pikachu!"

"_Sure_ you did." Iris muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Pika, Pika!" ("Ready, let's go!")

The humans and Pokémon however did not go unnoticed.

"Deer, Deerling!" ("Huh, what's that!") The Season Pokémon said as it looked up. "Deer!" Deer!" ("Flee! Flee!")

"Hey, wait up!" Ash exclaimed as the Deerling ran off.

"Pika!" ("Wait!")

Just then though, a stampede of Patrat came running through, in the process of which they spun Ash and Pikachu around until they were dizzy.

"Okay, I give." Ash groaned, as swirls were in place of his eyes and before he collapsed on the ground.

"Pikachu." ("Me too.") He groaned as well as he followed suit.

As the sunset was setting over the nearby mountains, Ash was picking an apple off a tree. "This sure looks good."

_This sunset sure reminds me of something though, but what?" _Ash thought as he acknowledged the setting sun.

"Pika." ("Yeah.") He said as he looked into the tree.

However, what happened next caught them off guard. A whole bunch of apples then fell from the tree on top of them.

"Come and get it! Dinner!" Iris exclaimed, putting her arm to her forehead, but then looked around as she didn't see Ash or Pikachu. "Where'd Ash go?"

"Down here." Ash strained.

"Pika, Pika..." ("Me, too...")

"Sorry about that." Iris said with a small sweat-drop.

"Just get me and Pikachu out of here." Ash said. "These apples are _heavy_."

"Right!" Iris exclaimed. "I'll get you out as fast as I can."

As night had finally fallen after getting Ash and Pikachu out from under the pile of apples, the two teens and their Pokémon were enjoying their snack.

"Sounds like Pikachu had a really rough day because of Zekrom." Iris commented.

"Yeah, while Pikachu was able to use his electric attacks, when the clouds showed up it was a different story." Ash began. "He must've stored up and let out all of the excess electricity because of all the intense stuff Zekrom was up to. That's what the Professor said, anyway."

"I still can't believe though that you actually _saw _Zekrom," Iris began. "It is after all a legendary Pokémon, you know. I'd love to meet Zekrom someday!" She said as she stood up, stretching with excitement. "In fact, I can't wait to meet Zekrom!"

"Axew!" ("I agree!")

_And she accuses me of being a little kid. _Ash thought bemusedly.

"Unova's got lots of cool Pokémon, not just Zekrom, and I plan on meeting them all." Ash said. "Iris?"

Iris however, had fallen asleep and was busy snuggling with her Axew.

"That Unova sky's full of stars and from now on, our journey's gonna be under this sky!" Ash exclaimed, looking up into the sky as Pikachu did the same.

"Pikachu!" ("Look at that!")

"A shooting star!" Ash exclaimed before standing up. "That's great! Good luck! Pikachu, don't you feel lucky too?"

"Pika, Pika!" ("Yeah, I do!") He responded enthusiastically.

Unbeknownst to Ash and Pikachu though, a certain Sea Otter Pokémon was watching them as they conversed.

The next morning, Ash and Pikachu were walking further down the forest path.

"Iris left early, you know." Ash commented. "I wonder where she could've gone."

"Pika Pikapi, Pika." ("Who knows Ash, who knows.")

"Well, no big deal!" Ash said, before pumping his fist into the air with enthusiasm. "It's a brand-new day!"

Their attention was then diverted as they saw a Pidove flying overhead.

"Whoa, a Pidove." Ash said, pulling out his Pokédex.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects." The Pokédex uttered.

"Wow," Ash said. "how cool. Let's go!"

"Pika, Pika!" ("Hey, wait for me!")

"'Kay, let's battle that one!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at the Pidove closest to them out of the group.

"Dove!" ("Huh!")

"Pikachu!" ("Ready!")

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash ordered.

Electricity started to spark off Pikachu as he followed the order, the Thunderbolt attack hitting its target as it fell to ground unconscious.

"All right!" Ash said determinedly as he got a Poké Ball at the ready. "And go, Poké Ball?"

Ash and Pikachu were then caught off-guard when the nearby Pidove turned hostile as they unleashed a barrage of attacks on Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey, hang on a sec!" Ash pleaded. "Stop it!"

In all the commotion, the fainted Pidove fell away, its flock not far behind.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked, exhausted from the onslaught of attacks.

"Pikachu." ("I'll be fine.")

"Guess it's never easy, is it?" Ash commented, looking at the Poké Ball in his hand before making a fist in determination. "But no way am _I _giving up!"

"Pika, Pika chu." ("Neither am I, that's for sure.")

The chirping of a nearby Pidove though caught their attention.

"One more!" Ash said, clenching his fists in determination. "Let's get it this time!"

"Pikachu!" ("Yeah!") He said as he mimicked Ash's determination.

"Dove!" ("Hmm!") It said as it faced them.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

A white aura then trailed Pikachu as he followed through with the attack and it connected with the Pidove, sending it sprawling backwards. The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon though merely shook its head and shouted a battle cry.

"All right, now Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail then took on a silver coating as it left a silvery trail behind it as he prepared the attack. As it landed, it cause a bit of smoke to appear as the Pidove flew to land on its stomach.

"Okay!" Ash exclaimed as he readied a Poké Ball. "Now's the time, go Poké Ball."

Before the Poké Ball could click however, the Pidove escaped and look at the trainer and Pokémon indignantly.

"Oh man, and I almost had it, too!"

Pidove then used its two wings to unleash a gale of winds to attack.

"That's Gust! Hold on, Pikachu!" Ash commented as Pikachu attempted to hold his ground.

After finishing the Gust attack, Pidove then charged towards Pikachu, narrowly missing him and instead go upwards near a tree.

"Oh no, that was Quick Attack!"

The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon then crossed its wings in front of itself and unleash two blue crescents that hit Pikachu and sent him flying.

"That was Air Cutter!"

As Pikachu was recovering, Pidove then charged forward with another Quick Attack.

"Dodge, Pikachu!"

To dodge, Pikachu then jumped over Pidove, leading to it going directing into a tree, falling to the ground.

"All right, Thunderbolt, now!"

In attempt to try and dodge the attack, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon tried to fly away, but was shortly stopped when the Thunderbolt hit it, leading to it to faint.

"This is it," Ash exclaimed determinedly, turning his hat backwards. "Let's go, Poké Ball." He said before winding up his arm to throw the Poké Ball like a baseball player.

Before the Poké Ball clicked, Ash and Pikachu were waiting anxiously to see if it would be captured. When he saw that it was, Ash became relieved and shouted an excited "Yes!" before running over to pick up his first capture of the Unova region.

"My first Unova region Pokémon," Ash exclaimed as he held the Poké Ball in the air and Pikachu joined him in the excitement. "I caught a Pidove!"

"We did it! We did it!" Ash exclaimed as he began to hold Pikachu in the air and spin around before stopping when he someone speak.

"Whoa!" Iris said. "You're _that_ excited about catching a little Pidove? What a kid!"

"Axew!" ("Yep!") He said as Iris handed him the apple she was holding to eat.

"'Course I'm excited!" Ash said as Pikachu and Axew leaped off their respective trainers and started conversing. "I've got a new friend and it's also my first Unova region Pokémon."

"Well, on second thought..." Iris began, her hands on her hips. "You and that Pidove might be the perfect match."

However, before Ash could comment on that, two metal claws came out and grabbed Pikachu and Axew as the latter was sharing an apple with the former.

"You guys again?" Ash shouted.

Jessie: "'Again' is the question? So twerpish indeed."

James: "The answer to come as we feel the need."

Jessie: "Bring the blinding white light of evil into the future."

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

Meowth: "And carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

James: "And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth: "Now, gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Iris asked. "Who are they?"

"They're a group of bad guys who steal people's Pokémon." Ash replied. "And they've been trailing me ever since I _started _my Pokémon journey a few years back."

"What?" Iris exclaimed. "_Years?"_

"Right!" Jessie said. "Evil deeds like stealing Pokémon are our stock in trade! To rule the world! Because that's what we do."

"Axew's not yours, he's _mine!" _Iris shouted. "Give him back!"

"I see." James said as he looked at the struggling Pokémon. "So this is Axew."

"And we claim Axew as part of our takeover of the Unova region." Meowth stated.

"Hold on." Iris said. "You must be a Meowth. What are _you _doing here?" She then acknowledged something else about Meowth. "Forget about that, how can _you _talk_?"_

"Simple, I'm a genius." Meowth said simply, stroking one of his whiskers. "A Meowth that you get to hear once in a lifetime."

Axew and Pikachu were then thrown into a clear box.

"Stop! You're wasting energy!" James said as the two Pokémon were struggling to get free.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed, getting a Poké Ball ready. "Pidove, I choose you!"

The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon then chirped as it was released, ready for battle.

"He's using a region Pokémon, too!" James commented.

"You're up, Meowth!" Jessie ordered as she pointed at the Pidove. "Show them not to mess with a Pokémon from Kanto!"

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth yelled as his claws glowed white as he jumped off a nearby ledge to attack the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon.

"Pidove, use Gust!"

Pidove then followed through with the attack, unleashing a furious barrage of winds on the Scratch Cat Pokémon, sending him flying backwards to land on his feet next to his human companions.

"Well! That could've been worse." Jessie commented before readying a Poké Ball of her own. "Try my Pokémon on for size!"

"What's that?" Ash wondered as the Pokémon was released into the air.

"It's a Woobat!" Iris answered.

"A Woobat!" Meowth commented. "That name's got a nice ring to it!"

"Nice ring is a good thing!" Jessie added, her hands on her hips. "Woobat, use Air Slash!"

Woobat's little black wings then glowed a light blue as it prepared the attack.

"Dodge it, quick!"

As Pidove dodged the Air Slash attack, Ash readied it to attack.

"All right, now use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge and use Gust!"

Woobat simply glided out the way before unleashing its Gust attack.

The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon was then hit and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Pidove!" Ash exclaimed as he and Iris ran over to it. "Snap out of it!" He said as he picked it up.

Pidove simply cried its name in response.

"This was a worthwhile catch." Jessie commented as she returned the Pokémon to its Poké Ball and looked at it. "Of course, I caught it."

"Our premiere mission in Unova is complete." James said as he opened the briefcase in front of him. "Off we go!"

"Nice doing business with you, twerp." Jessie said as they got into the Team Rocket balloon that came from the briefcase.

"I'm coming Axew!" Iris exclaimed as she began jumping up a nearby tree to try to get to her Pokémon attached to the ascending balloon.

"Pikachu, Axew!" Ash said as he stopped at the foot of the tree and looked up before climbing up the tree. "We'll save you!"

"No way!" Iris said as Ash jumped out of the tree to try and get to his Pokémon.

However, Ash fell short of the cage and fell back down towards the tree, landing with a painful thud on the ground after plummeting down the tree.

"You okay, Ash?" Iris inquired as she jumped out of the tree and knelt next to Ash.

"Yeah." Ash responded, grimacing a little as he sat up.

"Oshawott!" ("Don't worry!") It said as it come from seemingly nowhere.

"Oshawott?" Ash wondered as the Sea Otter Pokémon took it's scalchop on its chest and fired it up into the balloon, effectively putting a hole in it.

As they plummeted, all the Team Rocket Trio could do was scream.

Shortly afterwards, the cage holding Axew and Pikachu broke, sending them off in different directions, their respective trainers running to catch them.

Satisfied with what it had done, Oshawott then started to dance happily.

"You don't do that to us!" Jessie exclaimed angrily.

"Pikachu and Axew are out friends!" Ash exclaimed, just as angrily. "_You're _not taking them!"

"Right!" Iris exclaimed. "Listen to Ash 'cause he's telling the truth!"

"I've had enough of you for one day!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's cheeks then sparked furiously as he prepared to unleash a Thunderbolt attack.

"Woobat, go!" Jessie exclaimed as she unleashed her Bat Pokémon. "Use Air Slash!"

The attack then connected with Pikachu before he could launch his attack and hit Axew as well.

"Air Slash again!"

The two Pokémon however refused to go down quietly, but before they could attempt to get up any further, Oshawott jumped in front of them.

"Oshawott." ("I've got this guys, you two just relax.")

"Pikachu." ("Thanks.")

"Axew." ("If you say so.")

Oshawott then unleashed a powerful Water Gun attack that sent Woobat flying into the Team Rocket Trio, which in turn sent them to collapse on the ground.

"You can do it, Pikachu!" Ash assured as Pikachu got back up on his feet. "Use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu then engulfed himself in an field of yellow as he charged forward, but before he could connect the attack, James threw down a smokescreen.

Pikachu then looked around confusedly to see where his target had went.

"I guess Team Rocket got away." Ash said.

Axew then collapsed on the ground and, after panting with exhaustion, Pikachu joined him.

"Pikachu!/Axew!" Their respective trainers exclaimed worriedly.

"Pikachu, stay strong!" Ash said as he picked Pikachu up.

"Let's hurry to the Pokémon Center!" Iris said, holding on to Axew.

"Right!" Ash agreed. "Thanks Oshawott!" He said as he and Iris ran to the nearby Pokémon Center.

"Oshawott!" ("Hey wait!")

As the sun was setting in the distance, the two trainers walked up to see Nurse Joy.

"Thank you for waiting." She said. "I'm happy to say your Pokémon are feeling just fine!"

The three Pokémon exclaimed happily to attest to the statement.

"Oh, I'm so relieved." Iris said as the respective Pokémon jumped onto them.

"That's great, Nurse Joy." Ash said. "Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, it _is _my job after all, and I do it with pride!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "But I digress, seeing a Pikachu...it's very unusual!"

"You wouldn't be the first person to say that." Ash commented. "See, we're from Pallet Town and this's the first Pokémon Center we've seen since coming to the Unova Region."

"Then welcome!" Nurse Joy said jovially, smiling happily. "And just like Kanto, if your Pokémon _ever _need help or you need anything at all," Nurse Joy then clasped her hands. "feel free to stop by anytime!"

"Thank you!" Ash replied, then he noticed his Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. "What is it?"

Pidove then simply perched itself on Ash's elevated hand and raised its wing to its chest to made a gesture of saluting him, eliciting a laugh from everyone in the Pokémon Center. After stopping their laughter though, Iris spoke up.

"I have to say, Ash, not bad." Iris commented, catching Ash's attention. "You're _still _a _kid_, but I am impressed. Thank you! You saved Axew!"

"Ax, Axew!" ("Yep, thanks!")

"Actually," Ash said scratching the back of his neck bashfully before quickly composing himself. "I _tried _to save our Pokémon. We should both be thanking Oshawott!" Ash then turned his head. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" ("Right")

Ash then put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I still can't quite figure out why Oshawott helped us like that though."

Unbeknownst to those inside the Pokémon Center, a certain Sea Otter Pokémon was watching them curiously behind the front door.

"Oshawott." (Good, their still here.")

"With the sun setting though," Nurse Joy began. "Why don't you two rest up for the night here before heading off tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Iris exclaimed excitedly. "I'd love to."

"Why not." Ash added. "It isn't like we can see much out in the dark anyway."

"I'll get your room key right away." Nurse Joy said before turning to get it.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Iris said before snatching the key and running towards the room, leaving the people and Pokémon remaining with a sweat-drop.

"She sure is excitable isn't she Pikachu? Kind of reminds me of when I was younger." Ash said before following Iris.

"Pika pi pika chu Pikapi? Pika pi pika pi pika." ("When you were younger Ash? You _still _act like that sometimes." The Mouse Pokémon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Ash responded bashfully with a sweat-drop, scratching his neck.

Later doing the night however, Ash was troubled by something while he was dreaming.

_Whoa. What is this place? _Ash thought, puzzled by his surroundings.

As he took in his surroundings, Ash noticed how he seemed to be surrounded by a bunch of sand, the sun looking like it was blazing from up above.

_I must be in some sort of desert. _Ash thought. _But, where is this place._

As the swirling winds slowly died down a bit, Ash noticed how there seemed to be something in the distance.

_Is that a castle? _However, before he could analyze further, he felt the rays of the morning sun on his face.

_Oh well, guess I might know later._ Ash thought absently as he prepared to get ready for the day. _Time to get back on the road though!_

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think about that dream Ash had? Think it could mean anything? Who knows...oh wait...I know! Anyway, only time will tell what happens as Ash Ketchum continues his journey through Unova and meets its Pokémon and its denizens. So stay tuned and see what happens next time on ThunderMastery24's Pokémon Black and White Story! See you guys later! And remember to review. Reviews can help me see if there are any ways I can improve upon the story.**


	4. Cerulean City Contemplations

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you fared? Well? Good. Instead of the usual edits to an episode of Pokémon Black and White, guess what this chapter is? ...Too late...It's a chapter written by yours truly out of my own imaginative imagination. Here we join Misty as she feels most contemplative today. What is she thinking of? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: A Disclaimer for something that I wrote completely by myself with my own imagination? Okay I guess. Pokémon is not owned by me. It is owned by some people over...there...or there. I don't remember.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Three

_Another day, another bright-eyed challenger to battle._

That was the thought that ran through Misty Waterflower's mind everyday she woke up. When she first took over the Cerulean Gym from her three Sensational Sisters; Daisy, Violet, and Lily, she _was _genuinely excited to be battling challengers for the Cascade Badge...at the very least for some time anyway. Of course, she _did_ miss travelling with Ash and Brock when they went through Kanto and Johto and Ash and Tracey went they explored the Orange Islands, but she supposed it _was _time to actually rest for a while. But then, approximately a year or two after she took over the gym, she realized how _boring _taking challengers on day after day was. She supposed it helped a little that she could talk with Tracey every once in a while when he was tending to the Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. It also got easier to take when it seemed that Misty and her sister Daisy - as crazy as she thought it sounded - were actually becoming _friends_. Every once it awhile she would call Brock and see what her old friend/big brother figure was up to, seeing his progress with becoming a full-fledged Pokémon Doctor. He said that, while it was slow going at first, his training was almost to the point of completion. Sometimes though, and she would tend to do it discreetly, Misty would call Delia Ketchum to see if Ash had called her to inform her about anything about his travels.

More often than not - and disappointedly - Delia informed that she hadn't gotten any recent calls from her son. She was surprised though to hear about some of his adventures which he had informed his mother of though. Honestly she couldn't believe the trouble he had gotten himself and his travelling companions into when he was in Hoenn after she had left him again after taking a short trip there and dangers that had also appeared in Sinnoh. Misty was then confused as to why - after telling her of this - Delia had an amused expression on her face...and felt herself blush when she said the reason for it.

"Why Misty," She had said knowingly. "if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually might _care _for my dear Ash."

"What, that's ridiculous, Ash is my friend!" Misty had practically shouted, crossing her arms indignantly, but she couldn't ignore the blush on her face. "And even if I _did _care about that moron of a Pokémon Trainer, it would only be because we had been through so much together through our adventures. Nothing more and nothing less than that."

"Right," Delia had said, waving her hand dismissively. "are you _sure _your feelings for Ash don't run deeper than mere friendship?"

"Yes I am sure!" Misty had replied insistently, her signature Misty temper showing forth. "Ash is nothing more than a friend to me, which is why I would be so angry at him for risking his life _and _the lives of his other friends while he travelled through the regions."

"Whatever you say Misty," Delia had responded, a faint smile on her face. "I wonder what _Ash _would say if he heard about how much _you _cared for _him."_

"He would probably either laugh it off or get embarrassed about it," Misty said, her temper simmering down a little. "I don't know if you've _noticed _it Mrs. Ketchum, but your son is about as _dense _as a Magikarp's skin." Misty had thought, as she was reminded of the time that they were shipwrecked with the Team Rocket Trio after a debacle aboard the St. Anne in which they were left hungry on a raft and Meowth had so foolishly chopped down on Magikarp in hunger, despite the fact that it was all skin and bones.

"Now Misty," Delia had said, taking on a more serious tone. "when you last travelled with Ash how _old _were you two?"

"Well, I think we were about ten and eleven," Misty had began, the blush increasing a little, but this time out of embarrassment than any supposed feelings she might have for the aspiring Pokémon Master. "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"To be perfectly honest Misty," Delia had started. "you and my son were both quite young at that time. What that also means though, is that you _both _have matured over the years."

"Are you sure about that?" Misty had asked, a wry smile now on her face. "All Ash cares about is Pokémon and - to a lesser extent - food to fill his seemingly endless stomach. Honestly I think he could've put a _Snorlax _to shame."

The two females then couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Yes, that is true," Delia said, chuckling lightly after composing herself. "But that was _years _ago and, who knows, _perhaps _he has gained the capacity to actually _care _about something else and he just doesn't know it."

Misty then found the Cerulean Gym floor to be extremely fascinating. She was sure glad that her sisters weren't there to ask her about what was wrong. _Where do they run off to anyway?_ She had thought to herself before speaking. "I doubt it."

"Misty," Delia said, trying to get the water-trainer's attention. "if there is _one _thing I know about my son, it is that he has the biggest heart in the world, _especially _for the friends he has made over the years; Pokémon and humans alike."

This had gotten Misty's attention as she had a small smile on her face. "Yeah, you do have a point there. You raised him well."

"Oh Misty, you're embarrassing me," Delia had began, waving her hand dismissively as a faint blush appeared on _her _face. "As much as I could take all the praise for the person Ash is today, I believe that he already had that capacity for goodness in him all along and just needed a little prodding."

"Well anyway," Misty had said as she heard someone knocking on the Cerulean Gym door. "I think I have a challenger is here, so see you later Mrs. Ketchum."

"Wait Misty!" Delia had exclaimed before Misty could end the call. "Don't forget to think about what we discussed."

"Don't worry," Misty had said reassuringly. "I'll be sure to think about it."

After she turned off the videophone, Misty sat forward in her chair after turning in around and ending the call, proceeding to put her face in her hands.

_I wonder if Mrs. Ketchum is right. Could Ash really have matured since last we met?_

"Ma rill Marill?" ("Misty, are you okay?")

Misty's attention was then diverted when she found that her Marill was looking up at her with concern in its blue eyes.

"Yeah Marill," Misty said, attempting to reassure her Marill which was once her baby Azurill. _Guess it's not only people that are maturing these days. _"I'll be fine."

"Ma rill Marill?" ("Misty, are you sure?")

Deciding that Marill wouldn't be convinced, she tried a different approach.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Misty had replied determinedly, jumping off from her seat and point to the Cerulean Gym door. "There's a challenger here to request a gym badge, so why don't we go and oblige him with a battle?"

"Ma rill _Ma rill_ Marill Ma rill!" ("Now _that's the _Misty I know and love.") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon said before jumping happily into Misty's arms.

The knocking on the Cerulean Gym door then increased in forcefulness.

"Well, we better go see that challenger before he actually _breaks _down the door to get in here," Misty had said with a sweat-drop.

"Ma rill." ("Agreed.") Marill said, a sweat-drop also on its head.

"Okay," Misty shouted. "I'm coming!"

After having that discussion with Mrs. Ketchum, Misty had begun to wonder if she actually _did _have feelings for _Ash Ketchum_ of all people that went deeper than mere feelings of camaraderie. She did have to admit it though, while it sounded like Ash went on much more death-defying adventures after their paths diverged, she _also _had to admit how they did go through a lot together. As she began to wonder more and more about it, she actually _did _believe there could be a very _real _possibility that she at the very least had a crush on the aspiring Pokémon Master. However, as she tried to get into contact with him, he was either training his Pokémon, sleeping or eating, or not even remotely _close_ to a videophone.

In order to get her mind off the complicated mess, she decided to channel all the feelings into her temper and her job as a gym leader. Her strategy worked well...for the most part anyway. A couple days before Ash's journey had ended in Sinnoh, her heart, as strongly as she had put it into her battling, couldn't help but feel like something was _missing _from her life. She thought it was ridiculous though, after all, she was the tomboy of the family, quite unlike her more fashion-forward and well, if she was being honest, _more feminine_, older sisters. She couldn't believe that there was even a _slim _possibility that she could go crazy over a guy. But then again, she did sometimes express some enthusiasm over romantic scenarios when they would present themselves.

Misty sincerely had no idea what to do about it, but after the day Ash left for Unova, the first challenger she would see of the present day after it would be the deciding factor.

_Another day, another tedious day of battling challengers and seeing rather or not they could claim the Cascade Badge. _Misty thought somewhat bitterly. _Time to see what my first challenger would be today._

As she went downstairs after dressing up in her signature outfit, she found that there was already a trainer in the gym. She also noticed that he was dozing off on one of the bleachers. _Some trainers are too enthusiastically for their own good sometimes. _She thought dryly, but then a small sad smile was on her face. _Like a certain raven-haired trainer that I used to travel with._

Misty then clasped her hands determinedly. _No time for that now though, I've got a challenger to battle._

"Hey you!" She shouted, cupping her hands like a megaphone. "Are you here to battle or are you here to sleep!"

That got attention of the boy as he quickly ran down the bleachers to the front area of the gym, mimicking her by cupping his hands. "That depends," He yelled, all traces of previously dozing off disappeared. "are _you_ ready to hand out a Cascade Badge?"

Misty, after running to the other end of the gym, had a smile on her face. "Only if you can beat me in a gym battle will I give you a badge."

The boy just shrugged as he pulled out a Poké Ball. "Whatever, my name is Ethan and I'm from Viridian City and I challenge the Cerulean Gym for my second gym badge. Go Carter!" As he threw the Poké Ball, an energetic-looking Bulbasaur appeared from it.

_So this challenger's go for type advantages huh? _Misty thought bemusedly. _Well we'll just see about that._

_I suppose I could use Gyarados, but what would be the fun in that? _Misty thought as she grabbed Goldeen's Poké Ball.

"Misty calls Goldeen!" She exclaimed as the Goldfish Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Quick Carter, start this off with Leech Seed!

As the attack spread over Goldeen, enveloping it in vines, Goldeen showed that the attack had done damage to it as it grimaced.

"Goldeen use Agility then use Fury Attack!"

Goldeen's body then glowed as it showed the move take affect as it hit Bulbasaur repeatedly with its horn five times and the Seed Pokémon backed away in pain but recovered slightly from the Leech Seed attack it had made previously.

"Carter, finish this up with Vine Whip!"

"Goldeen use Agility then attack with Horn Drill!"

Spurred on by the effects of Agility, Goldeen's horn started to ready the attack as it got within mere inches of the Seed Pokémon, but not before taking at least one super-effective hit from the Vine Whip.

As the attacks finished, both trainers noticed that their Pokémon had fainted.

"Carter return!" Ethan said as he returned him to his Poké Ball before looking at it. "You did well Carter, get a good rest."

"Goldeen return!" Misty said as she returned her Pokémon. "That was awesome Goldeen, be sure to rest well."

"Go Poké Ball!" As Ethan threw the Poké Ball, a familiar looking Mouse Pokémon appeared.

_A Pikachu huh? _Misty said, remembering the last time she had seen someone else bring a Pikachu here. _Although, I think this one will be more determined to battle._

"Misty calls Corsola!" Misty exclaimed as the Coral Pokémon appeared happily on the battlefield.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Ethan said, then noticed a way to power the move up a little. "And aim straight for the water around Corsola."

As Pikachu's cheeks sparked a little before he unleashed the attack, Misty was prepared for that.

"Corsola use Mirror Coat, but only when the time is right!"

Right before the Thunder Shock could hit, and do a significant amount of damage to Corsola, a yellow-orange color outlined the Coral Pokémon and sent the Thunder Shock blasting back at the electric mouse, inflicting double the damage but not as effectively given Pikachu's resistance cuts the power in half.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to get in close and then use Electro Ball!"

"Corsola use Spike Cannon!"

As Pikachu got in close with the Quick Attack and prepare to unleash his Electro Ball and Corsola glowed white as it prepared the spike cannon, the attacks hit, causing a small puff of smoke to appear on the battlefield and sent Pikachu flying back as Corsola was spun in the opposite direction. As the Pokémon stopped and panted with exhaustion, it was clear that Corsola had receive the blunt of the attack since it was super-effective.

"No Corsola!" Misty exclaimed as returned the fainted Coral Pokémon. "You battled hard and well Corsola, take a good rest."

"That was awesome!" Ethan exclaimed, shooting his Pikachu a thumbs-up as the Mouse Pokémon mimicked the gesture. "Now all we need to do is beat one more Pokémon and we'll win our second badge!"

"If you think it's going to be easy to beat my Pokémon, you've got another thing coming!" Misty shouted, reaching for Starmie's Poké Ball. "Misty calls Starmie!"

"Starmie use your Swift attack!" As the Mysterious Pokémon prepared the attack, it hit Pikachu directly, weakening it further. "Now use Rapid Spin!"

"Quick Pikachu!" Ethan exclaimed as Starmie hurtled towards the Mouse Pokémon. "Try to grab it then use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu attempted to comply, but the spinning star was moving too fast and was too big for Pikachu to grab onto it so the end result was Pikachu fainting from the hit.

"No Pikachu!" Ethan exclaimed as he returned him to his Poké Ball. "I'm proud of you Pikachu, you fought well."

"Now Pidgeotto," Ethan said as the Bird Pokémon was released and chirped confidently. "show them the power of your Quick Attack!"

"Starmie, use Swift again!" As the stars flew and collided with the Bird Pokémon, Pidgeotto was able to hit it in turn with its Quick Attack.

"Yeah, that's the way Pidgeotto!" Ethan shouted. "Now use Gust!"

"Starmie, attack back with Power Gem!"

"Oh no you don't! Ethan exclaimed. "Pidgeotto, maximize power of your Gust!"

As Starmie readied an orange sphere to attack Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon began flapping its wings furiously.

When the Power Gem attack was fired, Pidgeotto was able to narrowly avoid getting hit by the super-effective rock-type attack before it went flying back down into the water, hitting Starmie.

"Starmie! Are you okay?" Misty exclaimed as the Mysterious Pokémon floated back up to the surface after being submerged by its own attack. However, Starmie wouldn't go down so easily or by being hit by its own attack. "Yeah, that's great Starmie!"

As Starmie was recovered, it wait for its orders. "Now Starmie, use Water Gun!"

The Mysterious Pokémon then readied its tip as a ball of water appeared.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!"

While the Water Gun was fired, the Bird Pokémon was able to push through it and connect its Quick Attack. When the Bird Pokémon flew back up, the Mysterious Pokémon revealed itself to have fainted as its jewel started to blink. Shortly afterwards, the Bird Pokémon, although it tried to remain strong, ultimately gave in and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Return Starmie!" Misty exclaimed before walking down to the other side of the field.

"You were awesome out there Pidgeotto!" Ethan said as he cradled the fallen Bird Pokémon. "Now return."

"I have got to say kid," Misty began. "I've honestly never seen a Pidgeotto have such powerful wind strokes given the way it pulled off that Gust attack to deflect that Power Gem."

"Yeah, my Pidgeotto really is something else isn't it?" Ethan said modestly.

"Yes, yes it is, and for beating the Cerulean City Gym Leader," Misty started, pulling a familiar-looking object from her pocket. "I present to you the Cascade Badge."

"Gee thanks!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly. "Two down, six to go. Thanks Misty!"

Before Ethan could leave though, Misty called him back. "Hey kid!"

"What is it?" Ethan asked, walking away from the door.

"A word of advice," Misty said. "while type advantages _might _work out in the end, only through hard work and determination can your Pokémon _really _shine though."

"Thanks Misty!" Ethan exclaimed, opening the door again. "I'll be sure to remember that the next time I take on a gym leader."

_You better. _Misty thought to herself before walking back to her room, a small smile on her face.

"Ma rill Marill?" ("Misty, how did it go?")

"It went great Marill," Misty replied, picking up the Aqua Mouse Pokémon and giving it a small hug before setting in down on her bed. "but now I've got something else to do so why do you go with the other Pokémon and play in the pool?"

"Ma rill Marill, Ma rill." ("Okay Misty, Good Luck.")

"Thanks Marill." Misty said, releasing the Pokémon in the Poké Balls she had with her and picked up Marill to give it another hug when another thought crossed her mind. "Oh, and by the way Marill, make sure that Psyduck doesn't accidently drown down there."

"Ma rill Marill Ma rill rill." ("You can count on me Misty.") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon said before mimicking a salute and running to the pool.

_Now, what to do with this. _Misty thought as she sat at her desk. _That battle kind of reminded me of him. I wonder how I can contact him though._

Misty's question was soon answered when she noticed something on her desk. A blue fountain pen and several pieces of parchment paper.

_Well, since I don't want to talk to Daisy, Violet, Lily, or Mrs. Ketchum, I think I'll try this on my own. _Misty thought as she pulled out a piece of parchment and readied the fountain pen. _Since I can't seem to get to him through a videophone, I suppose I'll try the old-fashioned way of sending a letter. _Misty then couldn't help but giggle a little. _Sounds a bit more romantic that way anyway. _

"Now," She said aloud, a sweat-drop on her head. "what _do_ I write about? Oh well, I'll think of something."

**Author's Notes: So, what do you guys think? How was the battling? Honestly, I'm not exactly good at writing up the scenes where Pokémon battle and use their moves. But really, you're using your imagination anyway. Although, that doesn't excuse me from trying to write the battles with authenticity. Anyway, about that challenger. Really I just needed a random challenger. And random he is. Well, see you next time! And always remember to review. Reviews are also welcome to help me improve the details of the tale.**

**After reading the last chapter over after I uploaded it - and reading a review comment - I noticed that there was something said that didn't quite make sense. But, I re-uploaded it again and it _should _be fine.**


	5. A Sandile Gusher of Change

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you been? Good? Bad? Somewhere in-between? Well anyway, here's the fifth installment of the story. Read it. Review it. Wonder about it. Here we join Ash Ketchum and Iris as they meet a certain Pokémon with an inclination for wearing sunglasses.**

**Disclaimer: Own Pokémon hmm? Nope. Other people of more renown own Pokémon. Somewhere around here anyway.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Four

Normal Point of View

As Ash and Iris departed from the Pokémon Center in silence, Ash decided to speak up.

"So why are you coming along with me anyway?" Ash asked.

"Excuse me, but it's not that _I'm_ coming with _you_," Iris replied, before starting to walk ahead of Ash. "it's that _you're _coming along with _me_, get it?"

"Oh, please." Ash responded dismissively, before walking faster to try and get ahead of Iris.

"It's true!" Iris exclaimed as Axew came out of her hair to see what was up.

"Man," Ash exclaimed as he and Iris were trying to out-speed each other.

"Excuse me!" Iris exclaimed as she passed Ash.

"Excuse me!" Ash exclaimed back as he passed Iris.

Iris then got determined and growled a little before attempting to go past Ash.

"No, you don't!" Ash said before attempting to go past Iris.

Iris then had enough, growled once more, and picked up the speed.

Ash then followed suit as the two were then growling and trying to out-speed each other before Iris stopped and stood in front of Ash.

"Who said you could walk in front of me?" Iris demanded.

"No one!" Ash replied, matching Iris' tone.

"Look, I figured since you don't know the Unova region, I'd help you out!" Iris explained, before crossing her arms and looking away. "But what do I get for trying to be a little bit nice? Obviously not even a "thank you"!"

"Look, I don't remember _you _asking _me _if I _wanted _you to come along!" Ash retorted.

"Sure." Iris said before opening her previously closed eyes a slit and looking at Ash. "Go ahead and act like a tough guy." Iris then tilted her head back as if to laugh. "You're such a kid!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ash exclaimed, a bit of anger in his tone. "Well _you're_ such a kid, too! Perhaps even more than _I _am."

"Pika!" ("Right!")

"You've got _some _nerve saying _that_ to me!" Iris retorted, matching Ash's tone.

Before Ash and Iris could argue more, they soon noticed they were being watched.

"Pika?" ("Huh?")

"Oshawott!" ("Hey there guys!") The Sea Otter Pokémon exclaimed happily. "Osha, Osha!" ("Bet you missed me!") Oshawott then walked over to Ash. "Oshawott!" ("Nice to see you!")

"It's you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" ("Looks like it!")

"Oshawott. ("Yep, its me.")

"Oshawott!" Iris exclaimed.

"I remember," Ash began, as he recalled what happened the day before. "You helped us to rescue our Pokémon and get Team Rocket away!"

"Oshawott, Oshawott!" ("Yep, that was me!") Oshawott said enthusiastically.

"Let's see what the Pokédex has to say about you," Ash said as he grabbed his Pokédex from his pocket.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawoot attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."

"Thanks again for helping us out back there." Ash said.

"Osha!" ("No problem.")

"But I don't understand what you're doing here now." Ash wondered aloud.

"Oshawott, Osha, Osha, Osha!" ("Well, if you're not going to see it right away, I guess I'll show you!") The Sea Otter Pokémon said as he ran closer to Ash.

"Pika!" ("Huh!") The Mouse Pokémon exclaimed, then noticed what the Pokémon was trying to say. "Pika, Pikachu!" ("Don't worry, I'll tell him!")

"Huh?" Was Ash's terse question.

"Pika, Pi Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu Pikapi." ("Oshawott said that he was trailing us Ash.")

Ash listened intently and hung on to every word Pikachu said before facing Oshawott.

"Wow, so you were following us?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott, Oshawott!" ("Yep, I sure was!")

"You're so cute!" Iris exclaimed, her hands clasped as she swiveled back and forth excitedly before stopping and walking over to Oshawott. "And you were following me!"

"If your skin were any softer and your cheeks any squishier, I couldn't stand it!" Iris exclaimed as she hugged Oshawott and started to poke his cheek with her finger.

"Oshawott..." ("Someone help me...")

"Of course, since it's obvious that you can't live without me, I promise I'll keep you as my very own Pokémon!" Iris said decidedly.

"Oshawott!" ("No way!") Oshawott exclaimed before he jumped out of Iris' arms.

"Wott, Wott, Wott, Wott, Wott, Wott, Wott!" ("No, no, no, I want to be that guy's trainer!") Oshawott exclaimed while shaking his head vigorously before running over to Ash mid-way through his rant.

"Wha?" Iris asked, confused.

"Osha, Oshawott, Oshawott!" ("Okay, coming up guys.") The Sea Otter said as he jumped up onto Ash.

"What's going on?" Ash exclaimed, confused.

Oshawott then tried to push Pikachu off, but when that failed, he decided to simply sit on Ash's opposite shoulder.

Jumping off almost simultaneously, Pikachu ran over to the other side of the road while Oshawott merely talked in front of Ash.

"Oshawott, Osha, Oshawott, Osha!" ("Now that I've gotten you're attention, listen to me!")

"Are you saying you like Ash?" Iris asked.

"Wott, Wott, Oshawott!" ("Yeah, I like you!")

Pikachu then, miffed at trying to be pushed off, unleashed a Thunderbolt at the Sea Otter Pokémon, who merely blocked it with his scalchop and sent it flying into Ash's face as he fell over from the blast, residue energy crackling off of him.

Iris and Axew then burst out laughing, amused at what had happened.

"What was that for?" Ash asked as he recovered from the literal shock.

"Osha, Oshawott..." ("You see, I want to travel with you...") The Sea Otter said, his eyes looking they were about to water.

"Hey, Ash, I'm starting to get the feeling this Oshawott would to be caught by you!" Iris exclaimed, understanding what was going on.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott, Osha!" ("That's it exactly!") He said happily.

"What do you know!" Ash exclaimed, taking his backpack off before standing up. "Well, since you really helped us out with Team Rocket, do you _really _want to come along with us?"

"Wott, Wott, Oshawott!" ("Yes, it would make me quite happy indeed!")

"Pika, Pika." ("I'm not sure about this guys.")

Running over somewhere on the road, Ash turned his hat backwards.

"Okay, Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed determinedly. "Go, Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball however, merely bounced off of Oshawott's head as it fell to the ground.

Ash was then reminded of something.

"Wait a minute!" Ash exclaimed, realization dawning on him. "I think you might be that Oshawott I saw at Professor Juniper's lab!"

"Osha Oshawott, Oshawott, Oshawott!" ("Yeah, I'm from that Professor's Lab alright!")

"Well, the only thing we can do now is go get Oshawott's Poké Ball," Ash said. "Come on, let's go!"

Nodding her head in agreement was Iris' simple response.

XXXXXXX

"So _that's_ where Oshawott went!" Professor Juniper exclaimed over the videophone. "I was so worried since Oshawott left without letting me know."

"Yeah, looks like Oshawott's been following us from the beginning!" Ash added.

"Well Ash, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother," Professor Juniper began. "maybe _you_ could take care of Oshawott from now on.

"Are you kidding?" I'd love too!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, but quickly composed himself a little as he realized something else. "You don't mind?"

"No, of course not!" Professor Juniper replied. "I'll send you its Poké Ball right away."

True to her word, the Poké Ball then appeared on the transporter next to the videophone.

"Thanks, got it." Ash said as he got the Poké Ball and held it for affirmation.

"And Ash, since Oshawott has a tendency to disappear," Professor Juniper started, a slight sweat-drop on her head. "keep an eye out." Professor Juniper then put her hand to her hand in a salute-esque manner. "Thanks, see you soon!"

The videophone picture then distorted before fading to black, signaling the end of the call. Which left the two teens to be puzzled as they then turned around and noticed that Oshawott was gone.

"It's gone." Ash said.

"Pika." ("Yeah.")

They then soon walked out of where they were and started looking for Oshawott.

"This is nuts." Ash said. "Where could Oshawott have gone?"

"Pika." ("Where indeed.")

"Well, I guess _I'll _just have to help _you_ look around." Iris said, her hand on her hip and her head up as if she were about to scoff.

"I can do it myself, thank you." Ash grumbled under his breath.

"Now, since we're both Pokémon Trainers, you don't have to go around acting like a little kid, you know." Iris commented.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said, deciding to ignore Iris's comment.

"Pikachu!" ("I'm behind you!")

"Hey, wait a minute!" Iris exclaimed when she noticed Ash was walking away. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"Pika!" (Whoa!") The Mouse Pokémon exclaimed as both he and the trainers were falling down a pit.

"Pika..." ("Well that smarts.")

"That hurts!" Ash groaned. _I'd assume Team Rocket did this, but they haven't dug a pit trap like this is a long time._

"What's going on?" Iris wondered aloud.

"Looks like a trap." Ash replied.

Axew then came from Iris' hair to see what was going on.

"If it is though, who could done this?" Ash wondered aloud.

Just then, a voice spoke from above.

"Sandile!"

The four trapped then looked up to see a brown-haired boy with a friendly smile wearing a light green shirt with an orange button on it looking down at them.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a road not unlike the one they were on, a certain trio would also be unaware of the pit then would fall into.

"Hurry up!" Jessie demanded. "We've got to capture Pikachu and report to the Boss ASAP!"

"We may have fallen short last time, but this time for sure!" James interjected.

"Success is as sure as the day is long!" Meowth added.

The trio was then caught off-guard as they landed onto a pitfall trap but quickly recovered and landed on their feet.

"Looks like someone else has been busy digging pit traps." Jessie commented, also remembering how they had dug pit traps multiple times over the years in an attempt to capture Pikachu.

"But the question is who?" James wondered aloud.

Their attention was diverted however when they heard something speak.

"Sandile!" "Sandile!" ("You guys give me the creeps!")

"What have we here?" Jessie inquired.

"It's an unfamiliar Pokémon." James added.

"Sand." ("Your unfamiliar too.")

XXXXXXX

As the boy helped Ash and Iris out of the pitfall trap, Ash scanned the Pokémon in his Pokédex.

"Sandile?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out." The Pokédex uttered.

"Wow." Ash responded simply, putting the Pokédex away.

"I'm Iris and I can't thank you enough for helping us!" Iris exclaimed. "And this is Ash."

"Hi, my name's Dan and my family and I operate a resort spa and hotel that's not far from here." The boy - Dan - said.

"That is so cool, because I happen to _adore_ resort spas!" Iris exclaimed happily, taking Dan's hands for a moment.

"Me too!" Ash added.

"Well, it makes me really happy to hear that, but," Dan began, as he then put his hand behind his head. "it makes me really sad to say we're closed right now, because of Sandile." He then removed his hand when he finished saying now.

A slight gasp from Ash and Iris were their responses.

"Our hot sand spa is our hotel's biggest attraction." Dan continued back at the hot sand spa area. "Unfortunately, now it looks like _this."_

"Whoa, that's too bad!" Ash commented, noticing the broken off trees, the tape around the area, and the holes of filled sand in front of him.

"It just happened a short time ago." Dan said, recounting the day the Sandile came. "When a couple came in to relax, the wild Sandile appeared and soon afterwards, they started to rumble in the ground, causing the couple to shriek and run away."

Ash and Iris merely listened on to every word.

"So for now, I'm afraid we're just going to have to stay closed." Dan said when he finished his tale.

"I don't understand how a bunch of friendly Sandile could have suddenly gotten destructive." Iris said, her hands out to her sides palm up in puzzlement.

"Yeah." Dan commented. "We don't have any idea either."

"Well, we can't just _stand here_, why don't we help him find out what's wrong?" Ash said, fists clenched in determination.

"Pika." ("Let's go")

"Come on!" Ash exclaimed, jumping over into the hot-sand area.

"Pika." ("Follow us.")

Iris was left to gasp as she saw what they we're doing.

"Man..." Ash said as he was enjoying the hot sand. "It doesn't get any better than this."

"Pika, Pikachu." ("Yeah, I agree.")

"Okay, I give," Iris said as she and Dan walked over to them. "_what _do you think you're doing?"

"Well, before we figure it out, we need research first," Ash replied. "And who knows? Maybe the Sandile will want to disrupt our hot sand enjoyment and come here."

Iris however, wasn't buying it as she put her hands on her hips. "All _you _care about is checking out the hot sand."

Iris then had an unamused expression on her face when Axew come up next to Pikachu to enjoy the hot sand. "Not you too?" She said, a bit exasperated.

Ash then let out a sigh of contentment. "This is the best!"

The two Pokémon agreed with their own sighs of contentment.

XXXXXXX

While they were in the hot sand, three familiar faces were watching them through their goggles.

"It appears that the twerp is having the time of his life." James commented.

"Which gives us the perfect chance." Jessie interjected.

Their attention was again diverted though when they heard a familiar noise behind them.

"Sandile!" ("You again!")

"Oh, not you again!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Why must you be so persistent?" James asked.

"Stay here and you'll blow our cover!" Meowth interjected.

"Sandile!" ("Good idea!")

"I think it's time for you to become scarce." Meowth said.

"Sandile. ("I'm trembling.") "Sandile!" ("Later!") The Sandile then burrowed underground as Jessie and Meowth shielded themselves from the dirt that rose up.

XXXXXXX

"Ash, I thought _we_ were searching for Oshawott, remember?" Iris said, hands on her hips again.

That caught Ash's attention. "Sorry, I was distracted trying to be of help." Ash said as he got up.

"Pika, Pika!" ("I think you just forgot.")

Then they heard a familiar sound not too far away.

"Oshawott..." ("So relaxing.") The Sea Otter said as he was relaxing in the hot sand.

That brought a sweat-drop to Ash and Pikachu.

"Hold on, have you been lying _here_ this whole time?" Ash asked as he and the others ran over to him.

"Oshawott, Oshawott!" ("Perhaps, this hot sand is amazing.")

"Well, that's one happy Pokémon!" Ash commented, a small sweat-drop appearing.

Their attention was soon focused on something else as a Sandile came bursting through the hot sand.

"You see!" Dan exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the Sandile. "That's the leader of the Sandile."

The Sandile then charged forward and bit down on Axew, surprising Oshawott out of the sand.

"No, Axew!" Iris exclaimed worriedly.

"Wel'll save you!" Ash said. "Don't worry!"

"Pikachu!" ("Help is on the way!")

"Wait Ash," Iris said. "if you attack Sandile, Axew might get hurt, let me try and rescue Axew."

"Okay, if you say so." Ash responded as Iris ran off to try and pry Sandile and Axew apart.

"Now you let go of my Axew or else!" Iris demanded.

"Sand!" ("Nope")

Then Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott came running over to try and pry and help Axew.

"Open your mouth!" Ash demanded. "Come on!"

"Let's try to pull hard all at once!" Ash said determinedly.

After pulling hard twice, Sandile let go when he was brought to sneeze by Pikachu's ear itching inside its nose. They were then blown back as Sandile then grabbed onto Pikachu's arm and Oshawott's leg and started running.

"Pikachu, Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed.

The three people were surprised at what they saw next.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. "What's all that?"

Jessie: "Open your ears for the answers indeed!"

James: "The answer to come...as we feel the need!"

Jessie: "We bring...white light of evil into your future!"

James: "Hammering...justice onto the black universe!"

Meowth: "Carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer...Jessie!"

James: "With thunderous emotion...I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth: "Now, gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Don't you ever give up!" Iris exclaimed, her one fist risen in anger.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Ash demanded.

"There's a huge flaw in your premise since they're now _our _Pokémon." Jessie responded, her head sticking out of the machine they were driving.

Pikachu and Oshawott merely protested their disagreements as they drove off.

Before they could get close to the machine though, Meowth threw a smokescreen down, allowing them to escape.

XXXXXXX

Once they felt they were a save distance away, the machine stopped.

"The dream of catching Pikachu comes true!" Jessie exclaimed, look out the window at her quarry.

"And there's nothing like Oshawott and Sandile as a bonus prize!" Meowth added, a smile on his face.

"So, let's inform the Boss right away!" James interjected.

"What's happening?" Jessie exclaimed as the machine they were in tilted.

They were then aware of a group of Sandile looking them down.

"Ash, up there!" Iris exclaimed, pointing in the direction she saw something.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed, his fist rising in anger. "Quick, let's go up there right away!"

"Right." Iris and Dan said in agreement.

"Sandile!" "Sandile!" ("Let our leader go!")

"Stay away from us, all of you!" Meowth exclaimed, swinging the briefcase in his hands back and forth to try and ward off the oncoming Sandile.

The Sandile then began to dig when they received a signal from their leader.

"All right, what are they trying to do?" Jessie wondered aloud. a bit perplexed before turning to her human companion. "James, let's get out of here, right away!"

"Right!" James agreed.

Before they could move though, they began to sinking into the ground as they tilted to the side and back and forth.

The Team Rocket Trio then simply jumped out of the now grounded vehicle and onto a nearby ledge.

"Team..." James began. "I'm afraid we've no choice but to retreat."

"Right." Jessie agreed.

Meowth merely nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXX

As Ash, Iris, and Dan went to catch up with their Pokémon, they noticed that there was a group of Deerling, Pidove, and Patrat that appeared to be terrified of something.

To get a better look, they knelt down behind a rock to remain inconspicuous.

"There they are." Ash stated.

"Yeah, and check out all of those wild Pokémon, too!" Iris added.

"So, what's going on?" Dan wondered aloud.

They then saw two things happen next, the leader of the Sandile were conversing with them atop a plateau, and a geyser appeared, spooking the wild Pokémon. As the Sandile reassured the wild Pokémon, they started walking with them guiding them as more geysers appeared.

"What's that?" Ash asked as a geyser appeared near them.

"A geyser!" Dan replied simply.

"It's boiling water that shoots up from under the ground." Iris elaborated.

"I've never seen a geyser around here." Dan added.

"Looks like the Sandile with the sunglasses is guiding them all somewhere." Iris commented as she saw the Sandile leading the wild Pokémon.

"I'll bet you that the Sandile are trying to protect the other Pokémon!" Dan exclaimed before putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I'm beginning to wonder if that's the reason they came to the sand bath in the first place, that they were really just trying to warn us all about the danger from the geysers!" After saying place, he removed his hand from his chin.

"Is that why Sandile grabbed Axew?" Iris asked.

"It was trying to save Axew!" Ash said. "That Sandile's all right!"

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash said after standing up and running to the Mouse Pokémon.

"That sounds huge!" Dan commented, as a loud noise was sounding around them.

As more geysers appeared, the wild Pokémon were left trapped on an island in the middle of a stream of boiling water.

"They're surrounded by boiling water!" Iris commented. "Now what do we do?"

"It's gonna be trouble if another big one blows!" Dan added.

"Like right now!" Iris exclaimed worriedly, looking to her right as another loud noise sounded.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed before running over to the stream.

"Pika, Pika!" ("Hey, wait!") Before he could follow though, Oshawott tackled him.

"Osha!" ("Wait!")

"Pika!" ("What!")

"Oshawott, Osha Osha Oshawott!" ("He doesn't need to worry about you too.")

"Pika!" ("I disagree!")

As Ash ran to the boiling stream, he groaned in pain when he stepped in, running back over and collapsing next to his Pokémon as Iris and Dan ran up.

"Ash, you can't wade through that boiling water!" Iris exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"But I've got to do _something _to save them!" Ash exclaimed, looking up and holding his leg.

"Sandile, Sand, Sand!" ("Leave that to me!")

The Sandile with the sunglasses then told other Sandile to follow its lead as it bit down on a rock and the other Sandile bit on the tail of the Sandile as they ascended.

"What are they trying to do?" Iris asked.

"I know!" Ash exclaimed, fists clenched in realization. "The Sandile are making a bridge!"

"Good luck, Sandile!" Dan shouted, cupping his hands like a megaphone.

"You can do it!" Iris added, mimicking the gesture.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Ash exclaimed as the Sandile formed a bridge to the wild Pokémon. "Everyone, cross over the bridge!"

"What's the matter?" Iris wondered as the wild Pokémon just stood there.

"I think they might be scared," Ash said.

"They're all scared!" Dan exclaimed.

"Hey, you've got to hurry and cross!" Ash shouted, but when it appeared they weren't budging, he figured it was time to act before he ran over to them. "I've gotta help them!"

"Pika!" ("Right!")

"Come on!" Ash said. "Let's all get on the Sandile bridge and cross over together!"

"Pikachu , Pika pi _Pika _Pika!" ("Certainly can't stand _here_ all day!")

Hesitatingly but surely, one of the Deerling began to cross.

"Okay, hurry!" Ash exclaimed as the Pidove flew over and a Patrat started crossing.

"Keep it up!" Iris exclaimed encouragingly.

"Not much time!" Dan added.

"Pikachu, why don't you go on ahead!" Ash said as the final Pokémon, a Deerling, began to cross.

"Pikachu!" ("If you say so!")

After Pikachu jumped on the bridge though, the ground underneath the Sandile cracked.

Ash gasped before grabbing onto the Sandile to save it.

"Oh no, Ash!" Iris said, concerned.

"Pika, Pi!" ("Hang in there!")

"'Kay, hang on a little longer!" Ash said encouragingly as the Sandile biting the rock began to feel tired from its efforts. "You can do it, Sandile! Just a little bit more!"

Then, as Pikachu and Deerling got off the bridge, a geyser erupted behind Ash.

"Oshawott, Osha!" ("Oh no you don't!") The Sea Otter Pokémon said before jumping onto the bridge and into the air to shoot a Water Gun at the oncoming geyser.

As the attack worked, Oshawott cheered before realizing it was going to fall into the boiling water below.

"No, Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed before readying its Poké Ball. "Oshawott, return!"

"Great, Oshawott!" Ash said as he congratulated his Pokémon.

Having to grab a Poké Ball then caused Ash to lose his grip on Sandile and became surprised when Iris grabbed his hand.

"That was pretty crazy, Ash!" Iris commented.

"Nah, that was _nothing _compared to some of the things I've done in the past." Ash replied before looking over to the Pokémon. "Sandile, give it just one more push, 'kay?"

"Sandile!" ("Coming up!") The Desert Croc Pokémon said before pushing itself upward.

"Awesome!" Iris exclaimed as the Sandile rose up like a tower.

The Sandile then couldn't take anymore and promptly collapsed on the ground, the humans following shortly with painful thuds.

XXXXXXX

"Well, son, what do you think of our brand-new hot spring?" Dan's father asked.

"I'm sorry the geysers caused us to lose our sand spa," Dan began. "but this is incredible!"

"The hot water feels awesome!" Ash commented.

"Pikachu!" ("And relaxing!")

"Yeah!" Iris agreed. "Five stars, without a doubt!"

The two other Pokémon merely spoke in contentment.

"Wow, thanks!" Dan said.

"We now have a brand-new attraction!" Dan's father said.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "There's nothing more relaxing than a hot spring!"

"Yeah!" Iris added, nodding in agreement.

"On another note though, this reminds me of the previous adventure I had in the last region I travelled through." Ash began. "Although, that story was somewhat different than this one."

Realization dawned on Pikachu as he noticed what his trainer was talking about. "Pikachu, Pika Pika Pi Pika Pikachu." ("Yeah, I wonder how they're doing right now.")

"What are you talking about Ash?" Iris inquired.

"You see, when I was travelling through the Sinnoh region, me and my travelling companions, Dawn and Brock, ran into one of Dawn's friends," Ash began. "Her friend, Leona, ran a hot spring with her parents but was unable to do so because the hot spring was no longing receiving its water."

"That does sound a little familiar." Iris commented. "At the very least the hot spring having problems does."

"Anyway, long story short, the problem was being caused by Team Rocket and Dawn and her friend Leona beat them when they combined Leona's three Swinub's Dig attack and Buneary's Ice Beam to take down their robot. The robot then froze, became brittle, and sent them blasting off again as we then soon enjoyed a nice relaxing rest in the hot spring."

"Interesting." Iris said. "Sounds less dangerous though since there was no mention of geysers there to put anyone in harm's way."

As the two teens and their three Pokémon were enjoying the hot spring, a certain Desert Croc Pokémon was guffawing to itself lightly on a road far from them.

**Author's Notes: So, since I figured they were at a hot spring, I decided to throw in a bit of continuity. After all, who doesn't like a bit of continuity spread here and there? Although, I guess the continuity _was_ kind of pointless. Oh well! I digress. See you later! Be sure to review! Those reviews are always good. No matter what the comment entails, they are always welcome.**


	6. Accumula Town Antics

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you been? Here's the sixth installment of the story. Read it, review it, et cetera et cetera. Here Ash Ketchum and Pikachu and Iris and Axew arrive at Accumula Town. Aside from that though, I have a special guest with me today!**

**"..." The Guest said.**

**"Yeah, they're a bit on the quiet side." TM24 said. Hey! I never noticed that but my name spells out Technical Machine Twenty-Four. Kind of appropriate given how, except in Gold, Silver, and Crystal - where it is for the move DragonBreath, that's the TM for Thunderbolt. Eh, I know that isn't important but, sometimes you just got to appreciate the little things.**

**Guest: "..."**

**TM24: "Okay, okay. Time to start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, the anime wouldn't be inept when it came to what moves did and who could learn the moves. **

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Five

Normal Point of View

As Ash and Iris exited the forest, Ash became determined.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, rising a fist in enthusiasm. "We've finally reached Striaton City and it's time for a gym battle!"

"Uh, not quite, Ash." Iris said, walking next to and in front of him. "This is Accumula Town and Striaton City is the next town over."

Ash then simply gaped at the news.

"But of course you wouldn't know that." Iris continued. "You're a kid!"

"Hey! This is my first time in Unova so give me a break!" Ash exclaimed, but quickly became dejected. "Wow, it's a bummer though since I was so psyched to have a gym battle."

"Then why don't you go to the Pokémon Battle Club?" Iris said. "That's where I'm going right now!"

"Pokémon Battle Club, huh?" Ash asked. "So what's that?"

"'Course you wouldn't know that either." Iris said. "Just follow me and I'll show you."

XXXXXXX

"Here, this is the Pokémon Battle Club." Iris said as they walked into the building in front of them.

"That's the bulletin board. See?" Iris commented as they walked up to a machine and she pushed a button on it. "Each trainer enters their Pokémon's profile as well as the type of Pokémon they want to battle against and it's also an awesome place for trainers to sharpen their skills by battling as they see fit."

Ash and Pikachu simply listened before making a slight amazed reaction.

XXXXXXX

"Perfect timing!" Iris exclaimed as they walked through a door further in the building. "Looks like they're just about to start battling!"

"Wow, all right!" Ash commented before noticing an unfamiliar Pokémon and bringing out his Pokédex.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage." The Pokédex uttered in a hushed whisper, as to avoid disrupting the battle.

"Whoa!" Ash commented. "Now what about the other Pokémon there?"

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double Scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship." The Pokédex uttered its almost regular volume.

"Servine, use Leaf Blade!"

Servine's tail then glowed a light green as it jumped into the air to attack its target.

"Dewott, Water Gun!"

Dewott wounded backwards before unleashing a powerful torrent of water at the Grass Snake Pokémon. The attack hit and caused it to fly over to where Ash and Iris were.

"Okay, enough!" A gruff voice exclaimed. "Take your Servine to be healed."

Servine simply spoke its name, but it was clear from its voice that it was in a little pain.

The boy then picked up Servine and ran through the door.

"Well take care of all your battle needs." The man said, hands on his hips. "I welcome you to the Pokémon Battle Club. My name is Don George and I'm the battle manager."

"My name's Iris! I'd like to introduce you to Ash. Hi!"

"Iris was just finishing telling me a while ago that anyone could have a battle here if they want to."

"Right, that's correct!" Don George said in affirmation.

"I'm gonna challenge the Striaton Gym and I wanna get ready!" Ash said determinedly, Pikachu sharing in his enthusiasm.

"A Pikachu!" Don George said, taken aback by the electric mouse before patting his head. "How unusual to see one in the Unova region."

_I have a feeling that people will stop becoming so fascinated with Pikachu here. At the very least if not now then eventually. _Ash thought to himself with a small sweat-drop.

"Excuse me, is that Pikachu yours?" The boy with the Dewott inquired.

"Yeah!" Ash replied simply.

"Would you like to have a Pokémon battle with me?" He asked.

"I was just looking for someone to battle with." Ash responded before clenching a fist with determination. "You're on!"

"Ash's opponent used a Dewott last time, so if he uses another Water-type, an Electric-type like Pikachu will definitely have the advantage!" Iris said to herself.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the battlefield. But they were not alone as Oshawott emerged from his Poké Ball happily.

"Oshawott's out of its Poké Ball!" Iris commented.

"Why did you come out on your own like that?" Ash asked. _Sort of reminds me of when a certain orange-haired water-trainer had to deal with a yellow Duck Pokémon and I guess when a magenta-haired woman used a certain blue Patient Pokémon._

As Pikachu and Oshawott conversed, the Sea Otter Pokémon pushed Pikachu down and stood up in front of him, more or less saying he wanted to battle.

"Dewott, let's go!"

Being a bit intimidated by its evolved form, Oshawott turned the fallen Pikachu's head towards the Discipline Pokémon and crossed his arms as he tapped his foot.

"Well, go figure." Iris commented with a sweat-drop.

"'Kay, now that that's settled." Ash said, preparing Oshawott's Poké Ball. "Oshawott, return!"

Pikachu then got to all fours again in anticipation for the battle.

"Begin!" Don George shouted as he crossed his arms in an "X" manner.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu launched the attack, his opponent was ready.

"Dodge it, Dewott!"

"Huh? Wow, that's fast!" Iris commented.

"All right, Iron Tail, let's go!

Dewott was unable to dodge the attack as it landed and sent it back spinning back to its trainer.

"Dewott, no!"

Dewott was not going down that easily though as it recovered.

"Now, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Dodge it!"

Dewott then jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being hit by the attack as Pikachu missed and continued to run into the wall.

"All right, Razor Shell!"

Pikachu was then sent flying back as Dewott's twin scalchops glowed and it unleashed the Razor Shell attack.

"Pikachu!"

XXXXXXX

As the battle was going on, a certain trio were stalking out nearby warehouses.

"Good, we're all clear." Jessie said as she looked around the corner to look for anyone.

"Affording us the opportunity to stock up on supplies." James added.

"No locks?" Jessie said as they went through the door. "Careless."

"Huh?" James said as a shadowy figure jumped over him and Meowth and ran away, setting off the alarm.

"What's that?" Jessie asked as the alarm blared. "Not good."

"Exit, quick!" James exclaimed.

XXXXXXX

"Uh-oh!" Ash exclaimed as the alarm went through the building.

"Battle Manager, sir!" One of three people said as they walked in a door.

"It's the emergency alarm." Another added.

"Something's in the storage room!" One exclaimed.

"Probably that mystery Pokémon!" Another interjected.

"Right!" Don George said as he walked across the battlefield and stopped. "We'll have to suspend your battle for now."

"Oh, man." Ash said as Don George began to depart. "A mystery Pokémon?"

"How cool is that?" Iris commented as she ran up to Ash.

"Yeah!" Ash added. "Let's go check it out!"

"Right!" Iris said.

"It doesn't look like much was stolen." One of the three people that came into the battling room said.

"The security camera must have recorded something." Don George commented. "Let's review it."

"Sir." The three battle club people said simultaneously.

XXXXXXX

"So, what's going on?" Ash inquired as one of the battle club people were reviewing the camera footage.

"The food in the storage room has been stolen a lot lately," Don George replied. "and there have been unidentified Pokémon sightings, too. So we found it necessary to set up this security system, to get to the bottom of all this."

"Awesome!" Ash stated. "If it's a new kind of Pokémon, I wanna catch it!"

"Such a kid!" Iris commented, getting Ash's attention. "You can't find a new kind of Pokémon _that _easily."

"You're right." Ash said.

"But at the same time, that's why it's so exciting!" Don George interjected.

"Battle Manager, sir," The guy who was sitting in front of the computer said. "we're ready to go."

"Good. Let's just see what went on."

"Sir!" The man said before turning back to the computer. "Here it is."

"Two people!" The man exclaimed.

"I know them." Ash said. "Team Rocket."

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pika Chu." ("Those guys get on my nerves.") The Mouse Pokémon said as his ears shot straight up.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Don George inquired.

"They're a bunch of bad guys who steal Pokémon from people." Ash replied.

"Not them again!" Iris added.

"Well, the security system caught more than those guys." Don George said. "I'd like you to play that part of the security tape once more."

"Sir!"

As they rewound the tape and slowed it down, they saw it.

"A shadow." Ash commented. _Reminds me of a Tepig, or an Umbreon I guess._

"Dark and skinny." Iris added. "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"Here, let me see if my Pokédex can confirm it." Ash said, fiddling with his Pokédex before finding the image and showing it. "Looks to me like this Pokémon."

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings on Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura and it gains a mysterious power." The Pokédex uttered.

_Aura. _Ash then shuddered a little, thankfully no one seemed to notice however. _That usually always lead to something bad happening. _

"Wow!" Iris commented, looking at the Pokédex. "That's so cool!"

"But Umbreon don't normally live in the Unova region." Don George added. "If we discovered one, it would be a huge find!"

"All right!" Don George exclaimed. "Let's keep our eyes open and find Umbreon!"

"Sir!" The three battle club people said at the same time before going in opposite directions.

"Ash, what do you say we go and help them out?" Iris said.

"Sure!" Ash replied. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXX

While the battle club members were looking for the hiding Pokémon, six eyes were curiously watching them.

"You know, they sure are persistent." Jessie said.

"Battle Mananger," Sub-Manager A said. "I find no evidence that Umbreon was in this area."

"Then look over there!" Don George exclaimed. "Search every inch of this place!"

"Sir!" The battle club members said.

Kneeling down in front of Meowth, they decided to converse on the matter.

"It sounds like the object of their search appears to be Umbreon and not us." James said.

"Which means our opportunity's still knocking." Jessie added.

"So, while they're looking for Umbreon, we'll stock up on supplies to our hearts' content!" Meowth interjected.

"There's just one thing." Jessie said before reaching into their open briefcase. "We'll need this!"

"What's paint got to do with supplies?" Meowth asked.

"This paint is going to allow Umbreon to lure them far, far away." Jessie replied.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan!" Meowth commented. "Getting rid of those guys with a can of paint. Now why didn't I think of that before?"

Then realization came over Meowth as his features skewed a bit.

"Uh..." Meowth began nervously.

XXXXXXX

"Find anything?" One of the battle members asked.

"Nothing!" Another one replied. "Where could that Umbreon have gone?"

"Okay, move it!" Jessie demanded.

Meowth then knocked on the building to attract attention.

"That's right, boys, it's me." Meowth said to himself.

"There it is!" Don George said as he dropped his broom and ran towards the Umbreon-disguised Meowth. "Umbreon!"

"Catch it, quick!" The closest battle member added before running after Don George.

"Right!" The other two said.

"Come back here!" Don George said.

XXXXXXX

"That should do it!" Iris said as she put down a bowl of Pokémon food.

"Hey Iris!" Ash shouted after coming out of the open warehouse. "I'm done setting up the Pokémon food, but now what?"

"Shh!" Iris said as she put her finger to her mouth. "I think the best thing we can do is split up so we can keep a sharp eye on this place. See, Umbreon's gotta be really hungry, so it'll definitely fall for this!"

"I'll be watching over there." Iris said, pointing to her left. "Now, if you see Umbreon, let me know." Before she disappeared though, she added one last thing. "I'm planning to catch it, if you don't mind."

"Of course, she _would _say that" Ash said with a small sweat-drop.

"Pika." ("Yeah.")

"Oshawott, Oshawott, Osha!" ("Okay, where's this Pokémon!") The Sea Otter Pokémon said as he played his scalchop like it was a drum as he came from his Poké Ball.

"Oshawott? What's going on?"

"Oshawott, Osha!" ("I'm here to help!")

"Oh!" Ash said. "You want to help out, huh? Sure, that's great!"

"Oshawott!" ("I know it is!")

"Now you and Pikachu guard this area, 'kay?" Ash said, kneeling and point a finger at Oshawott.

The two Pokémon then made a saluting gesture.

"Oshawott!" ("I'm on it!")

"Pika!" ("You got it!")

"While you're doing that," Ash began as he stood up. "I'm gonna get more Pokémon food, so I'll be over there."

"Pika, Pikachu!" ("Okay, good luck!")

"Osha!" ("Yep.")

XXXXXXX

"Hey Oshawott? What do you think _you _are doing over there?"

"Nothing, just investigating." The Sea Otter Pokémon said as he took a bit of Pokémon food.

"Yum, this stuff is delicious."

"Stop it! That's for the hungry Pokémon, not _you." _Pikachu then started to shake Oshawott. "You shouldn't be doing that."

Oshawott then flung Pikachu into a stack of boxes.

"Okay, that kind of hurt." He said as he rubbed his head.

"And that is just painful." He added as six boxes and a circular item fell on his head. "And good night."

After falling unconscious, an open box then proceeded to fall onto Pikachu.

"Huh, what happened?" Deciding to ignore it, Oshawott then began eating.

"Oh well, time to eat!"

After a few bites more, Oshawott decided to comment on the meal.

"This Pokémon food is delicious."

XXXXXXX

_Man, this is getting boring. I wonder if Iris is hav-. _Ash's thoughts were then cut off when he saw something approaching.

"Yes!" He whispered. "It's about time, Umbreon or Tepig. Whatever you may be." Ash then enlarged a Poké Ball. "All right."

Looking closer, he then realized what the Pokémon was...and a bit hurt to see the Pokémon in such a state.

"Hold on." Ash said. "Since I know that's _not _Umbreon, let's see what the Pokédex says about Tepig."

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it's feeling ill." The Pokédex uttered.

"A Tepig!" Ash said before putting away the Pokédex. "That's one of the three starter Pokémon a new trainer can choose! The Unova region's got amazing Pokémon."

After taking another look, he decided to add something. "So skinny and dirty. No wonder we thought it was an Umbreon."

_Poor guy._

As Tepig tried to eat, it was scratching at its snout.

"What's that?" Ash said then figured it out. "Hey, that rope's tangled around its snout and that's making it hard for Tepig to eat!"

Tepig, freaking out that it was being approached, then started to back away.

"Hold on!" Ash pleaded.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Iris asked, coming up from next to the building.

"Wait up!" Ash exclaimed as he began to chase after Tepig before decided to respond to Iris. "I figured out who the mystery Pokémon is!"

"Huh, you did?" Iris asked as Ash began to give chase again and she followed soon after. "Slow down! I want to catch it!"

XXXXXXX

"Don't worry." Ash began as the Tepig had backed into a dead end. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you, really."

As Tepig began trembling, Ash got close and picked it up. "You don't have to be scared! See?"

Squirming in his arms for a while, Tepig then decided to calm down.

After Ash smiled at it though, it decided to catch him off-guard by blowing a puff of smoke into his face from his nostrils.

"Told you!" Ash said after he recovered from his fit of coughing. "I won't hurt you."

Tepig however, was confused at this.

"Tepig?" ("Huh?")

"I'll bet you'd like to eat some yummy Pokémon food, right?" Ash asked.

"Tepig!" ("Sounds good!")

"Okay, you sit here!" Ash said as he put Tepig in his lap before working the ropes around its snout. "I'll get that off of you."

"Tepig..." ("I don't know...")

"Be gentle." Iris commented. "It looks pretty tight!"

"It is." Ash confirmed. "Oh man. Who would do such a terrible thing?"

XXXXXXX

"Here!" Iris exclaimed as she set down a bowl of Pokémon food after Ash was done getting the rope off and cleaning Tepig with a cloth.

"There!" Ash said.

"Tepig!" ("Thanks!")

"Now you eat up!" Ash added as Tepig began to eat heartily at the food.

"Thank goodness!" Iris said.

"You must have been really hungry, Tepig!" Ash said as he put a hand on Tepig's back.

As Tepig ate a little faster, Ash commented on it.

"Hey, don't eat it too fast. Slow's the way to go!"

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, someone else was being chased into a dead end.

_I guess the jig is up._ Meowth thought as he was cornered, but then looked up when he heard crying.

"To think we've found the first Umbreon, the very first Umbreon ever to be discovered in the Unova region!" Don George exclaimed as he had his arms behind his three other club members. "I'll never forget this moment!"

"Sir, this discovery will go down in history!" One of the club members added.

"If we catch that Umbreon, it will be written up in schoolbooks!" Another said.

"I'm begging you to go ahead and catch it, Battle Manager!" Another club member interjected.

"They're so happy, and now that's sending me on a serious guilt trip because I'm leading those poor guys on like this!" Meowth said after he sighed.

"Excuse me..." Meowth began as he walked up to the bawling club members, getting their attention. "I hate to take the wind out of your sails, but I'm not Umbreon."

"What do you mean?" Don George asked, confused.

To show what he was talking about, Meowth started to wipe the paint off his charm as it then gleamed in the sun.

"See my charm?" He continued. "That proves I'm just a Meowth, passing by."

"It...can't be!" Don George said incredulously before the four battle club members glanced at each other. "Let me get this straight. You're just a talking Meowth?"

"And I hope you guys have a nice day!" Meowth added before walking away.

"You think you found the first Umbreon in the Unova region when it was noting but a talking Meowth!" Don George said after falling on his knees.

"Excuse me, Battle Manager, wouldn't a talking Meowth be considered rare as well?" On battle club member asked.

"You're right!" Don George exclaimed. "Rare indeed!"

"No!" Don George cried as he saw the Meowth running away.

"What have we done, Battle Manager, what have we done?" The three battle club members said in unison.

XXXXXXX

"Man, my stomach is full from all that Pokémon food." Oshawott said as he laid on his back after eating so much.

"Good. There no one here." Jessie said as she peered into the Warehouse.

"Cutting the alarm-system wires helped." James added.

"James, I'll stay here and keep watch." Jessie said.

"Roger!" James said before walking into the warehouse. "Let's see...What about these?" He said as he picked up a box.

"It's empty! Next box. Empty again." James said before looking at a taller stack of boxes. "And what about those?"

"Let's see. Oh dear, only Pokémon food."

"Volia!" James exclaimed as he saw a box next to the stack and pulled it off but was shocked by what he saw.

"Shh!" Jessie said.

"It's...Pikachu!" James said, pointing at the Mouse Pokémon.

"There's no doubt!" Jessie said as she came in to investigate. "This is the twerp's Pikachu!"

"But what in the world is it doing inside a box?" James said as he put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter, but catching Pikachu does." Jessie said. "Just think of how pleased the Boss will be with our hard work."

James merely nodded his head in agreement.

XXXXXXX

"I've got to do something." Oshawott said softly to himself as it looked at the scene unfolding.

"Tepig...Tepig...Tepig" ("That food...was just what...I needed.") It said as he was being cradled against Ash's shoulder.

"Tepig seems back to normal after all of that Pokémon food." Iris commented.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "Everything will be just fine."

"Hey, Ash!" Don George said as he saw him after walking out of the building.

"Hi there, Don George!" Ash said as Don George ran up to them, his three battle club members trailing him.

"Well, we thought we had found Umbreon and so we all went chasing after it, but it was a complete hoax." He said with his hand behind his head.

"Hey, look at this." Ash said.

"What's Tepig doing here?" Don George said as he removed his hand from where it was on his head.

"That shadow we thought was Umbreon actually turned out to be this Tepig instead." Ash replied before opening his hand. "And this rope was tangled around its snout so it couldn't eat and then it got really skinny. That's why I thought it was an Umbreon back when we saw it in the video."

"Well, what do you know." Don George said, then it appeared that he remembered something. "Say, I remember this Tepig now!"

"You know Tepig?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Don George answered, shaking his head. "A trainer who once visited our battle club simply abandoned Tepig. Tepig lost the battle and its trainer said he no use for a weak Pokémon, so he tied it to a stake and left. I wanted to untie Tepid, but it chewed itself loose and disappeared before I could get to it. Tepig must have been looking for its trainer, which would explain why it was wandering around town."

"Poor thing." Ash said, getting angry at the thought. "How could someone do something so terrible to a Pokémon they were traveling and battling with anyway?"

"If I ever meet that trainer, I'll teach him a lesson they'll never forget!" Iris exclaimed, more vocal about her anger than Ash was.

"Tepig?" ("Huh?")

"Sorry we woke you up Tepig." Ash said.

The attention of the group of people was then refocused as someone turned the corner.

"It's the twerp!" Jessie and James exclaimed.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Oh, not you guys again!" Iris added.

"What bad stuff are you to this time?" Ash asked.

"You and your assumptions!" James responded. "Ciao!"

Jessie simply huffed indignantly.

"Osha, Osha, Oshawott!" ("Quick guys, help!")

"Oshawott?" Ash inquired. "What's going on?"

His question was then answered when he heard something in the bag Jessie was carrying speak.

"That voice!" Ash exclaimed angrily. "Who's that? Pikachu!"

Jessie: "Who's that voice? So naïve indeed!"

James: "We'll answer you when we feel the need!"

Jessie: "Bringing the white light of evil into the future!"

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe!"

Just then, Meowth jump off of the nearby building.

Meowth: Carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer-Jessie!"

James: "And with thunderous emotion, I'm James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth: "Now gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

"It's that talking Meowth!" One of the battle club members said.

"Which means Meowth's one of the bad guys!" Don George added.

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

James merely laughed at that. "Not after you left it in a box!"

"How could you abandon your Pokémon?" Jessie added. "We just saved Pikachu from harm!" Jessie then took a more condescending tone. "From a trainer of the lowest order..."

"And that gives us owner's rights!" James interjected.

"Your wrong again!" Ash shouted again. "Oshawott. Use Water Gun!"

Before the attack could hit however, Meowth took out a remote that turned into a straight line that protected the trio inside a bubble. Which, after deflecting the attack, started to take off.

"Come back!" Ash said, chasing after them.

"We're booked up." James said. "Good-bye, twerp."

"Why you..." Ash began indignantly but fell when he slipped on some water.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled after he recovered.

"Oh no, Ash!" Iris commented.

"Tepig, Tepig, Tepig!" ("Let me take care of this!")

"Tepig, you want to help out?" Ash asked.

"Tepig!" ("Yep.")

"All right, Tepig!" Ash began. "Use Ember!"

Unleashing a trail of multiple sparks of fire, the attack collided with the bubble, causing an explosion and sending Pikachu flying.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash said as he ran to successfully catch Pikachu.

Happy that his friend was alright, Ash hugged him.

"Pikachu."

"Pika, Pika Pi Pikapi." ("Yeah, I'm fine Ash.")

As the smoke cleared however, if they looked up, they could see the Team Rocket Trio escaping on black hang-gliders.

"Team Rocket burns me up." Ash said angrily as he saw them depart.

"Tepig Tepig Tepig Tepig Tepig." ("Technically that would be _me_ burning up.")

"Tepig, thanks a lot." Ash said as he released Pikachu. "You helped save Pikachu!"

"Tepig." ("It was nothing.")

"I've gotta say, Tepig, you're a cutie." Iris said as she walking over. "You're so pudgy-wudgy." She added as she started to pull on its cheeks.

"You know what?" Iris said, standing up with a Poké Ball in hand. "I think I'd like to catch you."

Tepig shook his head in disagreement. "Tepig, Tepig." ("Nope, not possible.")

Then, as Don George and the other three battle club members came up, Tepig was talking in front of Ash.

"Tepig, Tepig, Tepig, Tepig." ("I want you to be my trainer.")

Don George then laughed behind Iris. "It appears Tepig has chosen Ash as its trainer and after all its harpships, Tepig knows a great trainer when it sees one. Raise Tepig well, Ash."

"So, Tepig, wanna come with me?" Ash asked, looking down at the Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Tepig!" ("Sure do!")

"Awesome!" Ash began as he got a Poké Ball ready. "All right, Poké Ball, let's go!"

After going back three times, the Poké Ball clicked, signaling its capture.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed excitably as he picked up the Poké Ball and his Pokémon shared their enthusiasm. "I caught a Tepig!"

"So I think we should challenge the Striaton Gym with our new friend Tepig!"

Ash's Pokémon cheered in agreement.

"Pikachu, remember what Team Rocket told me?" Ash began, taking on a more serious yet questioning tone. "So what were you doing inside a box?"

As Pikachu tried to recollect what had happened and was moving his limbs and speaking to try and get the point across, Ash finally understood what he was saying.

"Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed exasperatedly. "What were you doing eating the Pokémon food _and _sending Pikachu to crash into a stack of boxes that ended up knocking Pikachu unconscious?"

"Oshawott Oshawott Oshawott Osha Osha!" ("Well I was hungry and Pikachu tried to stop me.") The Sea Otter said, a sweat-drop on his head.

Ash just sighed. "Oshawott you should've been more careful."

"Oshawott Oshawott, Osha Oshawott." ("I suppose your right, sorry Pikachu.") The Sea Otter Pokémon then extended its flipper for the Mouse Pokémon to accept, which he eventually did.

"Isn't that cute." Iris said, taking in the scene, but then she was distracted by something in the distance. "Hey Ash, what's that?"

"What's what?" Ash asked, returning Oshawott to his Poké Ball as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Over there." Iris said, pointing in the direction which was next to the Pokémon Center.

"I don't know." Ash began. "But we should check it out."

"Right." Iris said.

XXXXXXX

As then got near the scene, they noticed a strange scene before them, and also some strange people there.

"Sounds like something's going on in the plaza!" One guy exclaimed.

"Well, let's have a little look-see." The guy he was talking to added.

They saw seven odd-looking people before them, each wearing the same bizarre outfit. They were wearing a gray cowl with a "X" on it, silver shoulder-pads and gauntlets, a white cloak with a symbol of a giant "P" emblazoned on it, looking like it was shot through with a thunderbolt, the left side of it being white and the other being black. They were also wearing black pants and silver boots.

"Who do you think these guys are?" Iris inquired.

"I'm not sure." Ash replied. "Let's see what they are up to."

The most interesting thing by far, was the man who appeared next as the guy in the middle of the line of seven moved for him to go through and return to where they were after he passed. Below his neck was something that appeared to be a crown, the center of it having the same emblazoned symbol with other blue squares going around the brown of it. On one side of the rest of his outfit was an eye that was yellow in the center and spread out into red and than purple; vein-esque lines coming from in on top, and almost connecting from the bottom. The rest of the side was reminiscent of sand. "The other side was purple, with the design repeating except the "veins" were sandy instead of purple and the eye started from purple going into red leading to sand.

"Well, he certainly has an interesting fashion sense." Iris said with a sweat-drop.

"No doubt." Ash added with a sweat-drop.

As the crowd in Accumula Town increased a little, the guy started speaking.

"My name is Ghetsis." The man - Ghetsis - began. "I am here representing Team Plasma and today ladies and gentlemen, I would to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

"Huh?" Someone in crowd said confused.

"What?" Someone added, matching the confused tone.

"Pokémon...liberation?" Iris wondered aloud, scratching her head.

"I wonder what this guy is talking about." Ash said.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghetsis continued. "However...Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers...They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work...Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yikes." One person exclaimed with concern.

"No way." Another said, disbelievingly.

"I don't know..." Another person said, finding the ground especially interesting.

"This guy sounds crazy!" Iris exclaimed in a whispered tone. "Don't you agree Axew?"

"Ax Axew Axew Ax Axew Ax Ax." ("He sounds like he might have a few screws missing.")

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, matching Iris' tone. "Pokémon are our friends, isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu Pikapi Pika Pika Pi Pikachu. ("Right Ash, you're my best friend.")

"Thanks buddy." Ash responded, patting the Mouse Pokémon on the head.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"What could it be?" Someone in the crowd wondered aloud.

"Liberation?" Another one said hesitatingly.

"This guy is getting into the heads of these people." Iris said worriedly, noticing the confused and thoughtful expressions on nearly everyone there.

"Yeah." Ash said. "He's making them doubt themselves and their relationships with their Pokémon."

"That's right! We _must liberate _the Pokémon!" Ghetsis exclaimed passionately. "Then, and _only then_, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

As the man had finished his speech, the people at the end of the line got up and took down the banners emblazoned with the symbol they wore on their outfits. Then the line dispersed and made room to escort Ghetsis away to wherever he would go next.

"About that speech..." An old man began. "What do you think we should do?"

"Liberate Pokémon?" A young man said. "That's not even possible!"

The people then quickly dispersed, most likely to think about what was said today. All but one anyway.

"So what do you think about that Ash?" Iris asked.

"I don't know Iris, I've never seen anyone try-" Ash was then caught off-guard when someone was staring at them. "Can I help you or have you never seen a Pikachu either?"

"It wasn't that." The guy began. "It's your Pokémon, just now it was saying..."

"Whoa, slow down please." Iris said. "You talk too fast and I can't keep up. And what do you mean about Pokémon...talking?" Iris then thought on it for a moment. "Are you talking about telepathy or do you mean to say you heard them speaking like a human. That's kind of an odd thing to say. You sound like a little kid."

"Yes, they're talking." The guy said, ignoring Iris' comment, then became a little disheartened. "Oh. Then, you two can't hear it either..."

"Not true...whatever your name is...I think that me and my Pikachu have been long enough together to-." Ash began but was cutoff as the guy continued.

"How sad. My name is N."

"Okay?" Iris said, a bit confused then composed herself. "My name is Iris."

"And my name's Ash Ketchum and I come from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." Ash said. "And this is my buddy Pikachu."

After Ash introduced himself, the guy - N - was imperceptibly affected but quickly recovered when he saw something lurking in Ash's pocket.

"The Pokédex, eh?" N asked. "So...You're going to confine many, _many_, Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then?"

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Confine?" Ash wondered aloud. "No, I plan on making tons of friends as I travel through this region, after all, that _is_ what a Pokémon Trainer does."

"I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering..." N said absently. "Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

"Of course they are!" Iris exclaimed. "You should've seen the way that he helped this poor Tepig earlier. It was quite something to be honest."

"Tepig?" Ash said as he held the Poké Ball and looked at it thoughtfully before putting it back. "Yeah, Iris is right, that Tepig was really happy to be with me and had no problem going into a Poké Ball."

"Regardless of that," N said making a step closer to Ash.. "you said your name was Ash right? I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

"Okay?" Ash said with a sweat-drop as N already had a Poké Ball in his hand. "I accept your challenge. Ready to go Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" ("You know it.")

_How strange. _N though to himself as he threw his Pokémon out. _I wonder if that deluded Pikachu is forced to act like that._

"Purrloin, use Hone Claws and then attack with Fury Swipes."

"Pikachu, Quick Attack."

As Purrloin raised its attack and accuracy by one stage, its claws glowed white as it prepared to attack.

"More!" N exclaimed. "Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!"

Ash, Iris, and their Pokémon didn't say anything, but merely sweat-dropped.

The two attacks collided but Pikachu was able to stay on his feet while his opponent quickly fell down to all fours before recovering.

"Purrloin are you okay?"

"Purrloin purr loin." ("I'll be fine.")

"Okay, attack with Pursuit."

"Pikachu, use another Quick Attack."

As the attacks connected with their targets and they recovered, it became apparent who would win.

"Finish this up with Thunderbolt!"

Before Purrloin could react, the bolt of electricity made its mark, causing the Purrloin to faint.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." N murmured before he picked up his Purrloin. "You did well friend, take a well-earned rest."

"Hey, you should take that little guy to the Pokémon Center." Iris suggested as she and Ash now stood in front of N.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy will heal your Pokémon." Ash added.

"I...suppose..." N said hesitatingly. "but, as long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls...Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for my Pokémon, because they're my friends."

"Yeah!" Iris exclaimed. "Axew is my friend."

"And Pikachu is my best friend." Ash added.

"Your...friends?" N said suspiciously but he agreed to go with them to the Pokémon Center.

XXXXXXX

While in the Pokémon Center, Ash picked up on N's anxiety.

"If you want I can take Purrloin up to Nurse Joy for you." Ash said. "Don't need to worry about a thing."

N didn't say anything but merely handed the Poké Ball to Ash.

"Take care of it." N said simply.

"No problem!" Ash said, a friendly smile on his face.

N merely turned around and stared out of the window.

_Huh...strange guy._ Ash thought to himself while he went to Nurse Joy. "Here are my Pokémon Nurse Joy and here is this other person's Pokémon."

"I'll get them healed right away." Nurse Joy said with a bow of her head before turning to talk to where she needed to go. Before she did though, she remembered something. "Oh and are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"Sure am!" Ash exclaimed proudly.

"Well, the Nurse Joy in Striaton City called me and said she had something for you."

"Really? What?"

"She didn't say," Nurse Joy began. "but she did say that the person who sent it said the only way they could get ahold of you was to send it to a town with a gym in it."

"Something for me huh?" Ash pondered aloud but then dismissed it. "Thanks though Nurse Joy, and treat that Purrloin carefully."

"No need to ask that of me," Nurse Joy said, walking away. "my job _is _after all to look after Pokémon."

_I wonder what someone sent me and who it was. _Ash thought to himself as he met up with Iris.

"Hey Iris, where's N?"

"He didn't say," Iris began. "but I think he is maintaining a close distance to Nurse Joy to retrieve his Pokémon."

XXXXXXX

After Ash, Iris, and N got back their Pokémon and went their separate ways, the two teens were unaware of two things. Where N was going, and what the Team Rocket Trio was up to after they made a return trip to spy on Accumula Town.

"That trainer." N said to himself as he released his Purrloin back to its home and remembered the person of whom he had battled. "never once before have I seen...no...it is pure nonsense. Only I can connect with Pokémon more deeply than any other human and only I and those of Team Plasma _care_ about their Pokémon more than just simple tools to be used and tossed aside."

"You brood too much my king." A voice from within the trees said.

"It is not good for your health." Another voice added.

"After that battle, you must rest." Another voice said.

"Thank you Shadow Triad," N said as the three costumed males appeared and then kneeled in front of him. "my head is now clear."

"We wish only to help Lord N." The three said simultaneously.

"By the way," The middle shadow began. "Ghetsis says he's next speech will be soon, so you must prepare yourself for when the moment comes."

"Do not worry," N said assuredly. "it is my pleasure to help."

"One more thing though." The left shadow said. "Ghetsis also said that the next target will be the Nacrene City Museum."

"I will check it out immediately then." N replied.

XXXXXXX

"What?" Giovanni said as he listened intently.

"It is true." Jessie said. "It would appear that we have seen the people you would suspect being hidden in Unova."

"To be clear though," James added. "they haven't exactly _done_ anything yet."

"Aside from giving a speech in Accumula Town that is." Meowth said.

"While they might've not have done anything, speeches can string along words that can manipulate the populace." Giovanni began. "be sure to keep a close eye on them."

"Yes sir!" The Rocket Trio exclaimed after saluting.

"Now, I have your next mission." Giovanni said. "In Striaton City. You will contact headquarters immediately upon your arrival. A certain area needs investigation."

**Author's Notes: Yep, you read that right. It's N! And he has his motives from the games. Sadly though for some who like N to win, he by default loses the battle. Whether it be the player character in the games or Ash Ketchum from the anime. But I digress, N is awesome either way.**

**TM24: So N, what did you think?**

**N: I'm not sure, I don't think I would be that willing to hand over one of my friends to a total stranger.**

**TM24: But you can trust Ash! **

**N: And yet I have my doubts.**

**TM24: Whatever N. See all you guys next time.**

**N: Will a Pokémon Battle be involved?**

**TM24: Perhaps. You worry too much N. The Pokémon will be fine.**

**Anyway remember to review guys! Those are always good. **


	7. Triple Leaders, Team Threats

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you been? Brimming with effervescence? Tinged with lackadaisical tendencies? On another note, the first gym battle Ash Ketchum has in the Unova Region will soon be underway. The question to ask: What did I do this time to change what happened in the canon? The answer to come as the chapter progresses. It is also where a certain green-haired Connoisseur shows up. But I digress, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Own Pokémon? I wish. Definitely know that it could be considerably more awesome if I did. But that's up for debate. And subjective.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Six

Ash's Point of View.

Upon hitting the road once again after a good nights sleep, I was _psyched _for my first gym battle in the Unova region. As I ran down the road, Striaton City came into view.

"I can see Striaton City!" I exclaimed after panting for a while when I was jogging.

"Pika, pika chu pi" ("Yep, there it is.")

"My first Unova Gym battle." I said before jumping into the air with enthusiasm. "Let's give it all we've got."

"Pika, pika pi." ("And nothing less.")

"All right." I said before running again to get to the city.

"Pikachu." ("Here we come.")

_Wow these streets look like they're bustling with activity. _I thought as I ran through the city.

"Wonder who the gym leader is." I pondered aloud. "And I wonder what Pokémon we'll battle against. Oh man, I'm so stoked! This's gonna be great so let's go!."

"So tell me...where's the gym?" Iris said sarcastically as she was practically breathing down my neck.

"Whoa, Iris!" I exclaimed before scratching the back of my head. "The gym, let's see, uh.."

"All ready to go but you don't know where you're going," Iris began, and I had a feeling what would be coming next. "just like a kid."

_There's a surprise._

Axew then got out of Iris' hair and spoke in agreement before being handed an apple Iris got.

"Say, an Axew!" A voice said, fascinated.

_Someone noticing a Unova Pokémon instead of Pikachu? How strange. _I thought dryly as I remembered the last couple of people taking an interest in my friend.

As he got closer he stared intently for a moment before putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprouted young shoots, and a future as bright and limitless as the early morning sun." The guy said before removing his hand. "The perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature."

"Wow! Thanks so much." Iris said.

"Axew." ("Thanks.")

"Pika?" ("What?")

_Oops, guess I spoke too soon. _I thought as the green-haired guy acknowledged Pikachu.

"A Pikachu?" He said calmly before taking on a more excited tone. "It's a Pikachu!"

"Pika, pika pi pika chu." ("Uh-oh, not this again.")

"First time I've seen one up close." The guy said as he looked at Pikachu. "Hello there!"

"Pika, pika?" ("Hello, there?") The Mouse Pokémon replied with a sweat-drop.

_Strange, could've sworn that he would've gotten shocked. _I thought as the guy put Pikachu back into my arms. _I mean, not that that isn't a good thing since I would never actively want someone to get shocked. Well except maybe myself when certain times asked for it and Team Rocket._

"Say you've really got yourself a rare Pokémon, you know." The guy commented.

_So I've been told. _I thought with a sweat-drop.

"Well, you see, we're from Kanto." I said. "My name's Ash and Pikachu's my special partner."

"Pikachu pika pi." ("And don't you forget it.")

"How do you do?" The guy asked before making a slight bow. "My name's Cilan. A Pokémon connoisseur."

"Pokémon connoisseur?" I asked. "What's that mean?

"Pika pika?" ("What indeed?")

"Of course." Iris said, get in close again. "What a kid."

"Axew, ew!" ("Yes, a kid.")

"Not surprising at all." Cilan interjected. "It's a job that isn't really known outside of the Unova region. I use my knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility of between trainers and their Pokémon and then I help them form closer relationships. And that's the job of a Pokémon connoisseur."

"So what do you think about Pikachu and me?" I asked, a bit curious to the whole thing, before looking at my friend. "I'm sure you'll saw we're perfect."

"Pikachu pika pika." ("Wouldn't surprise me.")

"Why are you wasting your time with that?" Iris asked. "Remember _why_ we came here?"

"Oh yeah, guess you're right." I said as I remember what that was. "So do you know where the Striaton Gym is, Cilan? I'm here to challenge it!"

"I see." Cilan said, a light chuckle under his voice. "That explains it. I'll take you there. Follow me."

XXXXXXX

As we followed Cilan, he ultimately led us to this light brown buildings with pillars under it.

"Here we are." Cilan said.

"Awesome." I exclaimed, excited already to get a badge before clenching my fists in determination. "Yes!"

"Let's battle!" I said as I opened the front door, but I was confused as to what I saw inside.

"Hold on..." I started a bit hesitatingly.

"Pika, pika? ("What is this place?")

"This is the Striaton Gym?" Iris pondered aloud.

"Pikachu pika pika." ("Doesn't look like it.")

Just then, a red-haired guy with his hair up like a flame and looking about Cilan's age appeared.

"Hi. Welcome." He said cordially.

A blue-haired guy with hair down like - _a stream perhaps?_ - and also looking about Cilan's age appeared.

"Welcome, friends." He said just as cordially.

"Please make yourself at home." Cilan said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But..." I began hesitatingly before being pushed forward.

"Comfy?" Cilan asked as he sat me down at a table in a corner of the room.

"So are you all ready to order?" The redhead inquired.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" The blue-haired one inquired.

"No thanks, I think." I said with a sweat-drop, a part of my mind wondering what I had walked into.

"Change your mind?" The blue-haired one said. "I highly recommend the soda pop."

"No thanks." I said, holding my hands up in a sort of placating manner. "Not thirsty."

"All right." The redhead said. "We have a reasonably priced lunch menu."

"Not hungry either." I replied.

"Pika, pika." ("Not hungry either.")

_Wow these two are insistent. _I thought as they kept offering me food despite the protests. Finally I had had enough and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I just wanna have a Striaton City Gym battle!"

The girls In the room apparently were enthusiastic about that as they jumped out of their seats.

"Gym battle?" They screamed together.

"That's what I said." I said, feeling a bit indignant. "I'm thinking this would be a good time to go. Come on, Pikachu."

"Pikachu pika Pikapi." ("Right behind you Ash.")

"Just a minute!" Cilan said as the lights turned off.

_Okay, now what?_

"All right then, Ash." Cilan said as a green spotlight was on him. "I'll grand your request!"

Two girls then squealed and I couldn't help but crack a small smirk.

"So you're a challenger. Then you will receive a welcome as pleasant and hot as the noon day's sun." The redhead added as he too was in the spotlight.

"What a dreamboat!" Two girls said at once and that made my small smirk turn into a small smile.

"No, I think we should be cool, like a refreshing glass of water, chilled, of course." The blue-haired one said.

"I can't believe we get to see another battle today!" A girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's like the happiest day of my life!" Another one said.

"I can't wait to see it." Another girl added.

"Pikachu, what're they talking about?" I asked, trying to refrain from laughing from their behavior at the three people.

"Pika pika." ("Who knows.")

"This is the Striaton Gym!" Cilan said.

"And the three of us?" The redhead continued.

"We're triplet brothers." The blue-haired one said.

"And we're the gym leaders!" They declared at once.

"Three brothers and all three of them are gym leaders? Iris pondered aloud.

"Axew Axew ew Axew. ("So it would seem.")

"Now it's..." Cilan began.

"Show time!" The three brothers said as the light disappeared and they posed as the walls behind them pulled away.

"Whoa..." I said as the wall released a light into the room.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!")

As the wall disappeared, I saw a rocky field beyond it.

As I stepped in to look at it, Cilan spoke up.

"So now is the time for you to select your battle opponent."

"I'm choosing?" I asked.

"That's correct." Cilan affirmed. "Me or Chili or Cress! You can battle any one of us. Our rule states if you're victorious against the one you choose, then you will earn the Trio Badge."

"Time to meet our Pokémon partners!" Chili exclaimed passionately as he released his Fire-type. "Heat's on!"

"Here's the Pokémon I'll be using!" Cress said, a bit more mild-mannered than his brother as he released his Water-type. "Make a splash!"

"It's my turn. Here we go. My partner" Cilan said as he threw the Poké Ball into the air and his Grass-type emerged.

"Wow, what kind of Pokémon are they?" I wondered aloud before pulling out my Pokédex.

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft of its head can reach six hundred degrees when it's angry." The Pokédex uttered.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress." The Pokédex uttered.

"Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head." The Pokédex uttered.

"There's Pansear, a Fire-type, Pansage, a Grass-type, and finally Panpour, a Water-type." I said as the Pokédex finished. "Any one of them would be a great opponent!"

"Pikachu!" ("I agree!")

"So, Ash, will your choice to battle with me?" Cilan inquired.

"Or me?" Chili pondered warmly. "It would be a distinct honor."

"I must confess, I wouldn't really mind if you were to battle with me?" Cress said, aloof.

"Well, the truth is, I wanna battle all of you!" I declared.

This, for some reason, caught the triplets off-guard and surprised them.

_Huh, guess they must not get that request often if at all._

"This is my first gym battle since I came to the Unova region." I began. "I want to battle as many new Pokémon as I can." I then bowed as I finished asked. "So please say yes."

"Pikachu." ("Yeah.")

"Well, well now." Cilan said. "We've never ever met a trainer quite like _you_ before." Cilan than consulted his brothers. "What should we do?"

"Ash certainly has an interesting idea." Chili said. "I for one don't have any problems with it."

"Then I suggest that we come up with a brand-new rule stating that two wins at our gym will earn Ash a Striaton Gym Badge." Cress said.

"So how does that sound to you?" Cilan asked.

"Great, thanks very much for the chance!" I exclaimed.

"Pika, pika." ("Yeah, thanks.")

"Well I'm all prepared to battle so let's go!" Chili shouted excited as he ran to one side of the field. And - I might've imagined it - but, I think I might've seen some fire skid marks as he was running. Whatever the case, the behavior earned a sweat-drop from me, his brothers, and most likely Iris who was thinking he was acting like a little kid.

"First you'll battle with Chili, and that's me!" Chili exclaimed.

"It's a real honor, Chili!" I said.

"Attention!" Cilan announced. "For our first battle today at the Striaton Gym, it's Ash, the challenger, versus Chili, the gym leader! Only one Pokémon each and when either side is unable to battle, the match is over!"

_As I glanced up at the balcony, I noticed how the girls squealing over the brothers were apparently their cheerleaders. Kind of reminds me of when Gary used to travel around with a group of them. I also noticed that it seemed that Iris was staring at me a weird way; in the manner of a strange sense of admiration perhaps? I don't know. I decided to brush it off as nothing. I also noticed how, while she was staring at me, I couldn't help but see that see was glancing at Cilan every once in a while. I simply ignored that. I have a gym battle to win!_

"All right, I'll be turning up the heat." Chili said. "and showing you how to cook!"

"And...begin!" Cilan said.

"Tepig, I choose you!" I said throwing out the Poké Ball. After hearing Iris comment on the choice, I elaborated. "See, it's a done deal. I said I'd use Tepig in my first battle at the first gym in Unova. And at least I'm not using a _Grass-type_ to take him on."

I then heard Iris grumble about how, at the moment, I don't _have_ a Grass-type Pokémon. That caused me to sigh.

"It takes courage to challenge a Fire-type gym leader like me with a Fire-type Pokémon, but I'm all ready." Chili said. "Go!"

"Tepig, Tackle, now!"

The High Temp Pokémon never saw it coming as Tepig rammed into Pansear but shook it off as nothing.

"Pansear, Fire Punch, go!"

"Quick, Tepig, get up!" I said as the punch sent Tepig flying backwards to where I was.

"Don't give them a chance to counterattack! Use Flamethrower!"

"Tepig, Ember!"

Unfortunately, the Ember attack was quickly overcome by the Flamethrower, hitting Tepig again.

"Oh no, Tepig!"

"All right, Pansear, use Dig!"

Looking around momentarily, the Fire Pig Pokémon was caught off-guard as it was thrown into the air by the Dig attack.

"Pansear's Dig is really strong." I said as Tepig was struggling to his feet. "Be careful."

"Being careful won't help! Pansear use Dig again!"

"Now run fast, Tepig!"

Tepig just narrowly missed being hit by the Dig attack as he followed the command.

"Use Dig one more time!" Chili said as Tepig was hit with another Dig attack.

"Grab onto Pansear and don't let it get away!"

Tepig then, after flailing a little, regained his composure and went straight to went Pansear dug a hole.

"What's going on?" Chili pondered.

"Wha..?" Cilan said quietly as Tepig was biting down Pansear's tail."

"Shake Tepig off! Then send it flying!"

"Tepig, quick. Get back up!"

Tepig then, after hearing the encouragement, got up and started spinning Pansear a few times before tossing it over to where Chili was.

"Now Tepig, use Ember!" After Tepig had used the attack I called for another one. "All right, use Tackle!"

Tepig then charged towards Pansear, following through with the attack all the way into the wall, causing Pansear to faint.

"Tepig, you were completely awesome." I said. congratulating it when he came back over.

"Pansear is unable to battle. Tepig wins!" Cilan announced. "Therefore the winner of the first match is the challenger, Ash!"

"He won!" Iris commented. "Wow, not bad."

"Excellent." Chili said as he turned his Pokémon. "Now take a nice rest. Your Tepig's pretty impressive."

"Thanks very much, Chili!" I responded as I returned Tepig to its Poké Ball. "Tepig's persistent. So let's keep it going just like this!"

"And now you'll be facing Cress and that's me!" Cress said as he took Chili's place.

"All right." I said. "Ready when you are!"

Normal Point of View

In the meantime, a trio of troublemakers were making their way through Striation City.

""You will contact headquarters immediately upon your arrival."" Jessie said, quoting what the Boss said. "Let me think. Those _were_ the Boss's orders, right?"

"Right." Meowth confirmed. "We go to the specified location and transmit at the specified time."

The trio then, upon seeing there was no one to worry about, went down an alleyway.

"And we're right on the tick." James said.

XXXXXXX

"Time for our second battle." Cilan announced. "The battle between Ash and Cress is about to begin!"

"I bet Cress is tough, but I totally believe in you, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu." ("And I'm feeling it.")

"Two wins in a row and that badge is ours." Ash said. "Ready?"

"Pika pika." ("Definitely.")

"Using an Electric-type like Pikachu against the Water-type Panpour," Iris began. "I think Ash actually thought this one through."

Axew spoke its agreement.

"And begin!" Cilan announced.

"All right, Pikachu, let's start off strong with a Thunderbolt attack!"

"Panpour, Double Team, go!" Cress said.

As the Thunderbolt went harmlessly through a facsimile of Panpour, it did not allow Panpour to get off harmlessly as the super-effective move nicked it when it also went to the correct target.

Panpour however, wasn't going down after being barely effected by the move.

"Pikachu's an Electric-type, of course." Cress said. "So there's definitely an advantage there. But Pikachu's still no match for my Panpour."

"Well let's see about that." Ash muttered under his breath.

"Now Panpour, use Scratch."

"Use Quick Attack."

As Panpour attempted to Scratch Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon was faster and sent it flying back onto its feet in front of Cress, but not before taking a decent hit from the attack.

However, Panpour was imperceptibly panting from exhaustion while Pikachu was feeling just fine.

"All right, Panpour," Cress said,snapping his fingers. "use Water Gun!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

As the Water Gun hit Pikachu squarely in the back, he was knocked off balance before momentarily regaining it and launching and hitting the Spray Pokémon with a Thunderbolt.

While it was clearly that Pikachu was now sustaining damage, it was much more resilient than that. Panpour however, as strong as it might be, was now visibly panting from its exhaustion.

"Panpour's not looking so good." One of the cheerleaders said.

"Does that mean Cress might lose?" Another one said worriedly.

"He's _still _a dreamboat though." Another cheerleader said absently.

"I know, isn't he?" Another cheerleader said gleefully.

"Well look at that," Iris said, look at the battlefield below. "That little kid out there is actually putting up a good battle."

"Now Pikachu," Ash shouted, pumping his fist out in determination. "Attack with Volt Tackle."

"Volt Tackle." Cress said. "A move where a Pokémon causes damage to itself. Even so, I am unimpressed. Use Mud Sport Panpour."

"Oh no! Pikachu dodge it by jumping onto a nearby rock."

Fortunately, Pikachu was able to jump, but instead of onto a nearby rock, he swerved a little and crashed directly into Panpour, causing some smoke to appear on the battlefield.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?"

"Panpour!"

"Oh what has happened?" One of the cheerleaders said anxiously.

"I don't know but the suspense is crazy!" Another one exclaimed as she held on the other cheerleader.

"At the very least we got to see Cress battle." One said timidly.

"I guess that is good enough." Another said with her hands on her hips.

As the smoke cleared, the onlookers saw that the Spray Pokémon was barely holding on before ultimately fainting and a three-thirds depleted Pikachu was panting heavily.

"Panpour's unable to battle!" Cilan announced. "Pikachu wins! So the winner of the second battle...is the challenger, Ash."

"You fought hard Panpour." Cress said as he picked up the now-conscious Spray Pokémon. "You deserve a long rest after that."

Panpour merely gave a small smile as it relaxed in its trainer's arms.

"Wow Pikachu," Ash said, holding the Mouse Pokémon. "That was amazing, you deserve a good rest after fighting that hard."

"Pikachu, pika pika pi pika pika chu pika pika." ("Thanks, that sure was a taxing battle for having a type advantage.")

"Well, I've got to admit." Iris began. "I'm impressed. So even if he loses the next battle, Ash is guaranteed to get the badge. Interesting isn't it Axew?"

"Axew ew axew axew." ("Interesting indeed.")

XXXXXXX

"The Dreamyard, sir?" James asked.

"Correct." Giovanni replied. "It is what's left of a giant research facility somewhere near Striaton City. It seems they were conducting research on future energy there."

"Future energy?" Jessie inquired.

"My top-secret sources tell me that future energy has the power to turn our wildest dreams into reality." Giovanni said.

"Dreams into reality? That's some energy!" Meowth commented.

"So I will ask you once again! What is Team Rocket's primary mission?" Giovanni asked.

"Our mission is...to create the most powerful Pokémon army," James replied. "of course, and use it to conquer the world!"

"And what then, if we can gain control of that energy?" Giovanni inquired.

"We turn our dreams..." Jessie began. "into reality. Which is to say, we will achieve Team Rocket's purpose, its reason for existence."

"Good!" Giovanni said. "Investigate the Dream Site and gain complete control of that energy! That is your new mission."

"Sir!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed.

"Count on us for a job well done!" Meowth said.

"Excellent." Giovanni said. "I'll transmit plans for your new robotic weaponry. All right, transmission out."

"The future of Team Rocket will be determined by our new mission." James said.

"Yes, it's now all up to us." Jessie added. "Success is ours at last."

"And turning the dream of world conquest into reality is our claim to fame." Meowth added as the trio put on their hats and ran through the sewer pipe as their transmission of robotic plans was finished.

XXXXXXX

Pikachu then collapsed on his back, worn out from the previous battle.

"Pikachu, you did your best." Ash said, congratulating him again.

"You've truly demonstrated the deep bonds of friendship between trainer and Pokémon." Cilan commented as he took Cress' place. "We're very impressed. But we won't give up our badge that easily! You'll have to battle me last."

"Just the way I want it!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm gonna give it everything I've got and that's for sure!"

"Pansage, I'd like to engage them in a refined battle with plenty of flavor, depth, and taste." Cilan said. "Sound good?"

"This is it!" Chili announced. "The third battle with Ash versus Cilan! And begin!"

"We'll win this for sure!" Ash said as he threw out his third Pokémon. "Oshawott, I choose you!"

The Sea Otter Pokémon merely appeared and crossed its arm.

"Oshawott?" Iris commented. "Wouldn't a Flying-type like Pidove have been a better choice against a Grass-type like Pansage?"

"Axew." ("Think so.")

"Intentionally choosing a Pokémon that is at a _disadvantage_?" Cress wondered aloud as Panpour stood next to him healing. "That doesn't taste right!"

"Osha?" ("Huh?") The Sea Otter then became a bit intimidated when it saw Pansage's eyes and a giant image of a green Pansage appeared before his eyes. "Osha!" (Uh-oh!")

"Oshawott, osha osha osha." ("Well, good luck with this.") Oshawott said, hiding behind Ash.

"Oh man, here we go." Ash said with a sweat-drop as he scratched behind his head.

"Pika." ("Oh great.")

"Come on, Oshawott." Ash said as he pushed Oshawott across the field with Pikachu.

"Pikachu." ("It's your time.")

"Oshawott." ("I guess.")

"I need you to be strong." Ash said. "You're the only Pokémon that can get the job done and you're one of my strongest Pokémon and it's up to you! Don't you remember rescuing Pikachu and Axew when they were in trouble from Team Rocket?"

"Oshawott!" ("Yeah, I was good!")

"So, show me that strength now and let's you and me go through the final battle to get that gym badge!"

"Pika pika." ("You can do it.")

"Oshawott!" (I already knew it, but thanks.") The Sea Otter Pokémon then walked further onto the battlefield. "Osha, Oshawott!" ("Okay, I'm here to battle!")

"You have the first attack." Cilan said. "From anywhere you'd like."

"Oshawott, Tackle, go!"

"Pansage, dodge it."

The Grass Pokémon simply stepped away as the Tackle attack missed completely.

"Pansage...Bullet Seed!"

As the Sea Otter Pokémon ran, a group of energized seeds attacked it as it fled.

"Oshawott's bark may be a bit stronger than it's bite." Iris observed with a sweat-drop.

"Axew." ("Looks that way.") The Tusk Pokémon said with a sweat-drop.

"Oshawott!"

"Looks like you two could grow up a bit." Cilan said, wagging his finger. "You know, _mature."_

"What's you say?" Ash exclaimed indignantly.

"You want proof?" Cilan asked. "I'll show you proof. Pansage, get close to Oshawott!"

Oshawott then become a little scared as the Grass Pokémon loomed over him.

"And now, use Bite!"

Pansage then bit onto Oshawott's head, causing it to run back and forth on the battlefield before running into a rock, Pansage jumping off quickly to a nearby rock.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

As Oshawott unleashed the swirling torrents, Pansage simply jumped back and forth between the rocks like a dancer.

"You've gotta aim better, Oshawott!"

Spurred on by its trainer, it tried unleashed a few more Water Guns, all of them missing.

"Okay, one more time!"

As Pansage was in the air from jumping, it had nowhere to run from the attack.

"Yes, that was a great attack!" Ash said as Oshawott stood up proudly.

"New flavors, almost like a secret ingredient." Cilan commented to himself. "But you'll never defeat me with simple tastes like that! Pansage, I think it's time to convert the power of the sun."

As Pansage then posed, the tuft on its head started to sparkle as a light shone on it.

"Uh-oh, not that!" Iris said as she refocused on the battle.

"Pansage, Pansage, let's go!" The cheerleaders said in unison.

Just then, a sphere appeared above Pansage. "Pansage, use SolarBeam now!"

"Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed as the attack when straight towards the Sea Otter Pokémon.

For the moment, all it did was stand in fear when it heard a command.

"Oshawott, deflect it!"

Knowing what had to be done, Oshawott took its scalchop to deflect the attack, being pushed into a rock by the blast as he did so before sending it upwards into the sky through the gym roof.

"Oshawott, that was amazing!"

"No way!" Cress said, in genuine disbelief.

"Wow, way to go Oshawott." Iris commented. "Cool!"

"Axew!" ("Yeah!")

The cheerleaders merely groaned from where they were.

"Now _that_ was a truly fascinating defense move." Cilan commented. "Oshawott deflected our SolarBeam with its scalchop! I've seen many an Oshawott in my time, but _that_ was a first."

"You just wait." Ash said. "You'll see my awesome Oshawott's a cut above the rest."

"Impressive." Cilan said. "Then there's no holding back. All right, Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

"Quick, block it with your scalchop!"

As Pansage fired the energized blasts of seeds, Oshawott merely bounced them off.

"Yes, now Razor Shell!"

"Use Bullet Seed once more!"

As the Grass Pokémon fired the blast again, Oshawott panicked in mid-air to try and dodge it, eventually falling and dropping its scalchop.

"That's what happens when you get too confident." Iris commented.

"Axew." ("It ends badly.")

"Oshawott, get your scalchop, hurry!

"Use Bullet Seed!"

Before it could get its scalchop though, a barrage of energized seeds kept appearing in front of it. A stray Bullet Seed nailing it in the head and sending him off balance.

"Oshawott!"

"All right, let's begin." Cilan said. "The time for the battle to be served is here!"

The cheerleaders then became giddy with excitement.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Iris wondered.

"What?" One of the cheerleaders - a light gray haired one - asked. "Cilan, the Pokémon Connoisseur, just said it's time for the battle to be served!"

"Time for the battle to be served?" Iris wondered.

"I'm afraid you and Oshawott aren't quite as robust as I had hoped you would be." Cilan said.

_What does that mean? _Ash thought to himself, wondering what he was talking about.

"Your battle style has no spice and your attacks are rather bland." Cilan continued. "Sorry, but what a letdown."

"A letdown?" Ash exclaimed, the indignant tone returning to his voice.

"Well, look at Oshawott." Cilan stated, bringing Ash's attention to the confused Oshawott.

"Come on, Oshawott!"

"Now let's compare." Cilan continued, bring attention to his Pansage who was jumping on its feet and punching the air. "Just look at my Pansage! Its crisp attacks give off a fragrant aroma of a freshly mown lawn! The star of the battlefield! Dare I say it? Pansage is the most brilliant battler ever!"

The cheerleaders merely ate the stuff up as they yelled an excited "Yay".

"A Pokémon connoisseur gym leader can sure be a bit much." Iris commented with a sweat-drop.

"And the fact that you challenged my Grass-type with a Water-type tells me you're _far_ from refined. Your taste buds don't appreciate the gourmet things in life." Cilan stated.

"There's more to a Pokémon battle than what type your Pokémon is." Ash responded. "So don't sell my Oshawott short!"

"Now you sound desperate." Cilan retorted. "With that kind of sour attitude, you'll just spoil the flavor of Oshawott's battle."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Ash said, pointing to a wall. "Okay, Oshawott! Use Water Gun and aim it at that wall!"

Chili, Cress, Cilan and Oshawott were confused by the order.

"Towards the wall?" Iris pondered.

"Do it, Oshawott!" Ash said. "Just trust me on this one!"

As Oshawott launched the attack, it bounced off the walls and hit the scalchop into the air.

"Huh? No way!" Iris exclaimed.

Axew simple made a noise in its surprise.

"Well, well." Cilan said. "You _do _have some surprising flavors."

"Catch it, Oshawott, and then use Razor Shell!"

"That was great, Oshawott!" Ash said after Oshawott had taken the scalchop and attacked Pansage, sending in backwards a few steps while grimacing in pain.

"Wow, it was great!" Cilan commented sincerely. "All right then, Pansage, use Bite!"

"Now use Razor Shell!"

As the two attacks met and the Pokémon stood for a couple seconds, the winner was then decided.

"Oh no!" Cilan said.

"Pansage is unable to battle. Oshawott wins!" Chili announced. "And with having previously two wins already, the victor is Ash, the challenger!"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed with enthusiasm as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Oshawott rested on the battlefield, but couldn't hide the fact that it was panting a lot from the running and the onslaught of Bullet Seeds.

"Ash won!" Iris observed. "He really won!"

"Axew!" ("He sure did!")

"Ash..." Iris said.

"Here, Ash, this is for you." Cress said as he presented the Trio Badge.

"This badge is proof that you beat the Striaton Gym!" Chili added, a bit of fire in his words.

"It's called the Trio Badge!" Cilan stated.

"Thanks!" Ash said as he received the badge and then did his victory pose as his Pokémon that participated in the battle shared in the excitement. "I got the Trio Badge and my first in the Unova region!"

"What'd you think, Iris?" Ash asked. "I won, you know!"

"You didn't _have _to battle _all _three gym leaders." Iris replied. "Do you have the foggiest idea how uncool it would have looked if you had been defeated after you chose to make it more difficult?"

"Man, oh, man." Ash said, a tone of slight exasperation in his voice. "You could've just said something _nice,_ you know."

"You're very luck that even though your Pokémon had a type disadvantage, you still came though." Iris stated. "Maybe you should forget luck and put a little thought into strategy and better moves."

"You think so?" Ash said, the indignant tone making a return appearance. "Then I think I'll battle you next."

"That's fine with me!" Iris said.

"Now, now, save it for later!" Cilan said. "Although the combination of the two of you does conjure up a certain bouquet."

"Bouquet?" Ash inquired.

"It means aroma." Iris said. "Don't you know anything at all? What a kid! We're outta here, Axew!"

"Axew!" ("Let's go!")

"Hold on," Cilan asked. "I thought you two were traveling together."

"No, we're not!" Iris exclaimed. "Good job, Ash. See you!"

_What's up with her? _Ash thought to himself.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it. Ash won his first gym badge: the Trio Badge! And now it is time for me to critique the story myself. I know that Cress' Panpour defeated Ash's Pikachu in the Anime but, that just doesn't seem right to me. The little electric Mouse Pokémon defeated the Legendary Golem Regice and tied with a Latios for goodness' sake! I don't care how powerful that Panpour is when you get right down to it. Pikachu has dealt with worse and has a type advantage. While that doesn't always succeed in the Anime, sometimes it has to.**

**Anyway...now that I'm done with my little diatribe, let's focus on something else shall we? For example, reviews! Not to sound like some crazy people out there (Which I'll probably sound like anyway) but reviews are always important. No matter what is written in them. Praise helps to build the story and criticisms helps to temper the story akin to steel put inside of a fire. Well, anyway, see you all next time!**


	8. Trouble at the Dreamyard

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How's it going? As we continue through Unova, Ash won't be the _only_ person to meet some new faces. However, they won't be friendly faces as you will see when you read. Anyway, go forth and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Own Pokémon? Nope, although, stuff would get _crazy_ if some people owned certain things.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Seven

Normal Point of View

As a certain trio of troublemakers make their way to the Dreamyard off of Striaton City, their attention was soon refocused on something happening in the ruins.

"What is that?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know." Jessie said. "But we should probably investigate."

"And investigate we shall." James added.

What they found however, was not what they expected. They saw a lone pink Pokémon wandering through the ruins, looking lost and afraid.

"Meowth, think you can translate what it is say?" Jessie asked.

However, before he could comply, two people dressed up in the familiar uniforms of knights appeared.

"We found you, Munna!" The girl exclaimed, a triumphant tone in her voice.

"Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist!" The guy demanded as they corned the Pokémon on opposite sides, harshness in his tone.

What happened next caused even Team Rocket to cringe. The guy in the knight's uniform sharply kicked Munna earning a pained grunt from the Pokémon.

"...Mu!" (Ouch!")

"Who are you?!" Jessie questioned.

"And what are you doing?" James added.

"Are you talking about us?" The man said. "We're Team Plasma and we battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans!"

"What are we doing?" The woman said. "The Pokémon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams and we plan on using that to make people want to release their Pokémon...We'll show them dreams can manipulate the heart."

Just then, the guy kicked the Pokémon, Munna, sharply again.

"Mu...Naa..." ("That...hurts...")

"Come on!" The guy demanded. "Spit out that Dream Mist!"

"You're kicking a Pokémon to make it give off Dream Mist?" Jessie asked.

"That's uncouth, doing that to a poor, defenseless Pokémon." Meowth said, his claws extended and glowing.

"Aren't you trainers?" James interjected.

"That's right," The woman replied. "We're Pokémon Trainers, but we're fighting for the freedom of Pokémon!"

"And setting Pokémon free means we win Pokémon battles and take Pokémon by force." The man added. "So, on that note, we are going to rescue any Pokémon you may have from you!"

The two people then released their respective Pokémon. A Patrat and a Purrloin.

"I think not." Jessie said, preparing her Poké Ball. "Woobat, shows these fashion rejects whose boss."

"Woobat!" ("Will do!")

"Woobat use Gust!" Jessie said.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth exclaimed as he unleash a barrage of five swipes on the Patrat as Jessie's Woobat's Gust caused the Purrloin to be blown back, hitting a nearby ruin.

"Patrat, use Bite!"

"Purrloin, you use Pursuit!"

As the two Pokémon tried to connect their attacks however, Jessie and Meowth repeated their attacks, sending the two Pokémon to land on top of each other, fainted.

"...I can't believe we lost!" The man said and he and his companion returned their fainted Pokémon.

"Believe it pal." Meowth said.

"We must obtain the Dream Mist!" The man said again, kicking Munna for the third time. "Come on! Make with the Dream Mist!"

Before Meowth could unleash another Fury Swipes attack, most likely on the guy's face. A flash of light appeared.

"Quick, I suggest that we hide." James said, running behind a nearby fallen wall.

Jessie and Meowth merely followed suit as they joined him.

As the light vanished just as quickly as it appeared, the Team Plasma people still there decided to believe the trio had run off.

"Well, now that they're gone, let's try to-" The man began but was cut off as he and the woman with him heard a familiar voice.

"What are you two doing goofing off?" The voice - a man in a cloak - asked, irritated.

The Team Rocket Trio and the two Team Plasma there were then surprised by the same man appearing in two separate places.

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokémon from foolish people!" The man exclaimed, his irritation growing.

The two men then appeared in front of the Team Plasma people as just one person.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties..." The man began.

"T-this isn't..." The woman began as she looked at her companion with a bit of fear. "Ghetsis when he is gathering followers...Or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!"

"Yeah..." The man who was kicking Munna said. "This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he is about to issue punishment..."

"At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us!" The woman exclaimed.

The two Team Plasma people then run off before another blast illuminated the area.

The trio then saw a more powerful looking Munna appear.

"Shaaar!" ("Thank goodness!") The Pokémon said, before both it and the Munna disappeared.

"Well, that was something." James commented.

"At any rate," Meowth began. "let's get to it."

"So this is the Dreamyard." James said as he took in the surroundings.

"The site where researchers were developing future energy." Jessie added.

"Well, now it's nothing more than a pile of rubble." Meowth commented.

"Let's get down to business!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Right!" James agreed before opening up the briefcase in his hands to reveal parts they would use to build a machine.

"System launched." Jessie said as they were done assembling the machine. "Detecting all residual energy, then transferring data back to headquarters."

Meowth then pushed a button on the machine, causing it to turn on and begin to rove around the area.

"It's responding already!" James exclaimed, surprised.

"And you can feel the power growing!" Meowth added.

Just then, a pink ring of smoke blasted above them as the Dreamyard started to glow a pink color.

XXXXXXX

This caused another Munna back in Striation City to cry out.

"Munna, what's wrong? The woman exclaimed before hugging the Pokémon.

"Munna..." ("I sense something.")

XXXXXXX

"'Kay, ready, please!" Ash said as he was putting Tepig's and Oshawott's Poké Balls up for Nurse Joy to heal along with Pikachu.

"Hi!" Nurse Joy exclaimed jovially. "I'll heal your Pokémon right away."

Ash then noticed two things.

"You don't happen to have a sister do you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, my younger sister!" Nurse Joy replied, getting a picture and point to herself and her sister. "See? She's the Accumula Town nurse, and that's me!"

"Yeah, right, you and all your sisters sure look alike!" Ash said with a sweat-drop.

"Thank you!" Nurse Joy said.

"Hey." Ash said, taking on a more serious tone. "Your sister over in Accumula Town told me to come here to receive something, can I have it?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy said, looking in the area under her desk for the item and found it. "this letter was went for an Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and to keep it here for after you had your gym battle."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said, taking the letter. "I wonder who I got it fr-" Ash then cut himself off when he saw where it was mailed from.

_Could it be from there? Really? After all these years?_

"Is something wrong?" Nurse Joy asked curiously.

Ash then noticed that Pikachu was looking at him with concern in his eyes and quickly composed himself.

"No, everything is just fine, thanks again."

Nurse Joy then seemed to noticed Pikachu for the first time.

"How unusual to see a Pikachu. I assume you had a gym battle today?" Nurse Joy asked.

_Yet another person to comment on Pikachu, I wonder if I should start a list of names._

"Already done!" A voice - Cilan - said behind Ash. "He's quite strong."

"Hey, Cilan, what's up?" Ash asked, curious as to why the connoisseur was there.

"Hi, Ash!" Cilan replied. "I'd like to chat with you, if you don't mind."

"Of course, where do you want to talk?"

"Just follow me." Cilan said as he headed to an area where a man was feeding their Sandile some Pokémon food and a little girl was brushing their Patrat.

"Our battle today was a fruitful one." Cilan commented after they sat down. "What struck me were the amazing pairing possibilities between trainer and Pokémon. "

"Ah, come on!" Ash said, putting his hand behind his neck.

"There are things I'd like to ask you for future reference, as a Pokémon connoisseur, of course." Cilan began.

"Sure, fire away, Cilan!" Ash said, but then caught off-guard when a notepad was stuck in his face.

"So how do you bring out a Pokémon's hidden zest and nature like you do?" Cilan asked, causing a sweat-drop to appear on Ash's head when he got closer with each question. "Also, won't you fill me in on that secret recipe of yours that allows you to turn type disadvantage into a win? Please, Ash! I'm dying to know!"

"Uh," Ash began as Cilan was in his face. "Guess I never really think about it. I'm impulsive that way."

Before Cilan could comment, a noise was heard a few times.

"Excuse me, Ash. Your Pokémon have all made a full recovery." Nurse Joy said over the speaker system.

"Coming!" Ash said as he got up to retrieve his Pokémon, Cilan following soon behind.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika, pi!" ("All charged up too!")

"Audino." ("All healed.")

"Awesome, an Audino." Ash commented as he heard the name of the Pokémon as it spoke.

"Audino is Nurse Joy's assistant here at the Pokémon Center." Cilan said.

"All right!" Ash said as he got his Pokédex ready.

"Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears." The Pokédex uttered.

Just then though, Iris came in the center with a pink Axew.

"Nurse Joy, help, please!"

"Iris!" Ash said.

"What's the matter?" Nurse Joy asked then took a look at Axew. "Oh my, your Axew!"

"Axew started to glow as soon as this pink light hit it from the sky!"

"Whoa, a pink light?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and whatever it is, there's a lot more outside!" Iris replied.

A woman then came running in with a pink Pokémon trailing her.

"Just as I feared!" She said as she saw Axew. "Munna, please wake up Axew, quickly!"

"Munna!" ("Right away!")

The Pokémon - Munna - then got close to Axew and started to siphoning off the pink glow into its mouth.

_A Munna huh? _Ash thought as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon alike and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body." The Pokédex uttered.

Munna then finished its job as it looked content as it's flowers glowed and it unleashed a reddish cloud into the air.

"Oh, wow!" Ash commented on the sight.

"What's that?" Iris inquired as it looked like Axew was running in a field happily.

"That's the dream Axew was having." The woman replied.

"Axew, ax, Axew." ("Hey, what just happened.") The Tusk Pokémon said as the pink glow dissipated.

"Axew!" Iris exclaimed happily.

The Axew in the dream cloud then started to glow as it evolved.

"It evolved?" Ash said.

"Axew, ew, ew!" ("How cool is that!") Axew said, reaching up as if to touch the cloud.

"You're right!" Iris commented. "It evolves into Fraxure."

Then, Axew glowed once more, evolving into its final evolution.

"That's Haxorus, Axew's final evolutionary form!" Iris explained as the cloud dispersed and she looked down at Axew. "So, you were having a dream about evolving!"

"Axew!" ("Apparently!")

"Hi, everybody!" The woman said friendlily. "I'm Professor Fennel, a scientist specializing in researching dreams and other mysterious powers which so many Pokémon possess."

As the teens and Professor Fennel walked outside, they saw that pink lights had descended over the city.

"Wow!" Ash said, taking in the sight.

"Those pink lights must be what made Axew fall asleep!" Iris said.

"Ax!" ("Uh-oh!") The Tusk Pokémon said as it retreated into Iris' hair.

"All of this must have been created by Musharna's Dream Mist!" Professor Fennel commented.

"Musharna?" Ash inquired.

"Musharna evolves from Munna!" Cilan replied.

"Correct." Professor Fennel added.

Ash then scrolled through his Pokédex for more details on the Pokémon.

"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten." The Pokédex uttered.

"Musharna eats dreams just as Munna does and can then project those dreams onto its Dream Mist." Professor Fennel said.

"Attention!" A Police Woman said as she drove up.

"Officer Jenny!" Cilan said.

"You must return your Pokémon to their Poké Balls immediately." Officer Jenny said. "Pokémon are falling asleep all over the city after being exposed to a mysterious pink light. You must hurry!"

"Thing is, my Pikachu doesn't like being in its Poké Ball one bit." Ash explained.

"Wow, I had no idea!" Iris commented.

"If I may..." Professor Fennel interjected as she took Ash's hat and put it on Pikachu.

"Pi? Pika pika pi pika." ("Huh? I think this hat is too big.")

Then, a dot of the pink light harmlessly dissolved into Ash's hat.

"That should work, for now." Professor Fennel stated.

"So will Munna be all right?" Cilan asked.

"Yes." Professor Fennel replied. "Munna and the lights are attracted to each other. I think the key to solving this mystery will be found in the Dreamyard."

"What's the Dreamyard?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" ("Dreamyard?")

"Citizens of Striaton City, a state of emergency has been declared." Nurse Joy said over the speaker system. "Keep your Pokémon indoors at all times! I repeat, keep your Pokémon indoors at all times!"

XXXXXXX

"The Dreamyard's an abandoned site located right outside of the city." Cilan said as the teens and Professor Fennel were driving in Officer Jenny's car. "Everybody was talking about a huge explosion that occurred there a few years back."

"That's right." Professor Fennel said. "It's what's left of the Pokémon Energy Research Facility, a place to discover a way to utilize Musharna's Dream Mist, that is, turn it into a form of energy that people could benefit from, and I was one of the scientists on the project."

"Turning dreams into energy?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Once our research had been finalized, we would have created the ultimate clean energy." Professor Fennel continued. "After all, its source would have been nothing but the dreams of people and Pokémon. But then..."

"Then what?" Ash inquired. "What happened?"

"People came trying to gain control of this new energy, and since their ambitions were, in a sense, dreams, Musharna absorbed their greedy dreams, which became so overwhelming that Musharna could no longer process them!" Professor Fennel answered. "Musharna disappeared and the research facility was destroyed."

"And the research?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I gave up." Professor Fennel replied. "With Musharna missing, I became fed up with it all and left the city. Munna and I returned now because Munna sensed something and with the discover of the pink lights, Musharna must be here somewhere. I know it!"

"What's that?" Officer Jenny inquired as she noticed something in the distance.

XXXXXXX

"This is incredible!" Jessie said.

"Beyond our wildest dreams!" James said.

"Success! We've done it!" Meowth added.

"The police?" Jessie, James, and Meowth said as a police car came driving up.

"All right, what are you three doing here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We're searching for any residual traces of dreams." James replied.

"I think that machine is elevating the energy levels left here." Professor Fennel said as he saw the machine.

"Very good!" Jessie said.

"Just exactly who are you anyway?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Exacting questions are good indeed!" Jessie said, her glasses tilting a little.

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" James added.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Team Rocket?" Iris asked as the trio took their coats off. "No, not those guys again!"

Jessie: "Bringing...the white light of evil into the future!"

James: "And thrusting...the hammer of justice on the black universe!"

Meowth: "Carving our names in...the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer, I'm Jessie!"

James: "And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth: "And now we call all to gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Officer Jenny wondered aloud. "What's a _Kanto_ region-based organization doing in _Unova_?"

"Setting in motion our takeover of Unova, of course!" Jessie replied.

"The sleeping energy lingering here at the Dreamyard will be fully awakened at the hands of Team Rocket!" James added.

"And we won't let sleepwalkers stand in our way!" Meowth said.

"I can't believe there are people who still want to take advantage of our dreams" Professor Fennel said.

"You should have seen the scene earlier." Jessie said under her breath. "At least we don't plan on _kicking_ any Pokémon to get what we want."

"Dr. Fennel, is it possible Musharna was trying to warn you about all of this through Munna?" Cilan asked.

"I hadn't thought of that." Professor Fennel said.

"Munna, Munna?" ("Was I really?")

"Munna?" Professor Fennel asked when a sound reverberated around them and pink lightning started to appear along with a pink circle that encompassed the Dreamyard in its glow.

"What's this?" Meowth wondered, taken aback.

Just then, the people heard a cry sound through the area.

"I think that's Musharna's cry!" Officer Jenny exclaimed.

"Musharna?" Jessie wondered, remembering the Pokémon who seemed to be a more powerful version of Munna.

"Musharna is the Pokémon that helped with the experiments at the laboratory." James replied.

"Hey." Meowth said. "Then that means we could gather up the remaining energy and we could also catch the Pokémon that's the source of that energy at the same time!"

"Musharna, where are you?" Professor Fennel shouted.

"Munna!" ("Where are you!")

"Come on, answer us, Musharna!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu followed his lead in calling for Musharna.

"Musharna!" Iris and Cilan called as Axew followed too.

Just then, a ripple appeared in the air.

"It's Musharna!" Professor Fennel said happily.

"Munna!" ("Yeah!")

The ball of light that surrounded the air then dispersed, revealing the Drowsing Pokémon.

"Musharna!" Professor Fennel said, running to greet Musharna but was cut off when a blue laser came from nowhere.

"Dr. Fennel!" Ash exclaimed.

"Musharna!" Professor Fennel said again.

"We'll be taking possession of Musharna, thank you!" James said.

A green light then shot up from the trio's machine, encasing Musharna in a green cage.

"Musharna!" ("Huh, what is this!")

"No, Musharna!" Professor Fennel exclaimed worriedly.

"Musharna!" Ash shouted.

"Stop what you're doing, please!" Professor Fennel pleaded.

_As if that is going to cause that to happened_. Ash thought to themselves then added something. _Then again, I'm just as guilty as pleading for them to release my Pokémon._

"Musharna's now a proud member of Team Rocket!" Jessie said.

"A _lifetime_ member!" James added.

"Pikachu, quick, let's help Musharna!" Ash said as he took his hat back from Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" ("Agreed!")

"Use Volt Tackle, now!"

As Pikachu was being shot at with two blue lasers, swerving just a little, Professor Fennel decided to act.

"All right, Munna, use Psychic!"

"Munna!" ("Right!") The Dream Eater Pokémon said as its eyes glowed to follow through with the attack, causing the machine to crumple in on itself.

"Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu hit the machine with its attack, destroying it and freeing Musharna.

"Musharna!" ("Thank goodness.") The Drowsing Pokémon said as it dissipated the pink glow that overtook the Dreamyard.

"No, you don't!" Jessie exclaimed, getting Woobat's Poké Ball ready. "Woobat, use Gust!"

As the Bat Pokémon followed through with the attack, sand was blown up, leaving a cover for the Team Rocket Trio to escape.

"They're gone!" Cilan said.

"They got away _again_!" Iris added.

_Weird, usually they go blasting off again but it seems that they are instead smart enough to flee when the time is right. _Ash though to himself before speaking up.

"It's okay." Ash said, then elaborated. "I mean, Dr. Fennel and Musharna are back together!"

"Musharna!" ("It's good to see you again!")

"Oh, Musharna." Professor Fennel said happily, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't feel your presence for such a long time."

"Musharna!" ("It's okay!")

"From now on we'll never be apart!" Professor Fennel said, wiping her eyes.

"Musharna!" ("Sounds good to me!")

"I can't thank you enough, Ash!" Professor Fennel said.

"I'm really happy for you, doctor!" Ash replied as Pikachu spoke his agreement.

"Oh, what a beautiful reunion to behold!" Cilan exclaimed. "Dr. Fennel and Musharna's twin hearts reunited once again! Such exquisite harmony!"

"Well, I would say this case is closed." Officer Jenny interjected.

XXXXXXX

"You say that you have seen them again?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes." Jessie replied. "While in the Dreamyard, they were trying to acquire Dream Mist for themselves."

"We were about to stop them though and proceed with the task before us." James added.

"They said they were a part of Team Plasma and they wanted to free Pokémon from humans." Meowth said.

"Be sure to keep a close eye on Team Plasma." Giovanni said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully before removing it and continuing his speech. "You have completed your mission as planned. All the date you were able to gather have been transferred back to headquarters."

"Sir, what about the energy analysis?" Jessie asked.

"Special forces are already working on it." Giovanni replied. "Be in standby alert until given your next mission."

"Sir!" The Team Rocket Trio exclaimed in unison.

XXXXXXX

As night settled on Striaton City, and Pikachu was fast asleep, Ash decided to read the letter he had gotten.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." Ash said, whispering to himself as to not alert the Mouse Pokémon.

When he opened it, he was interested to see what it had to say.

_Dear Ash,_

_How have your travels been? Catch any new Pokémon yet or acquired any gym badges? Given how much I know about you I have a feeling you already have. You can be quite impulsive you know. Anyway, since I couldn't seem to get ahold of you through a videophone, I decided the next best thing would be to simply write you a letter. Let me tell you though, its become tedious working at the Cerulean Gym day in and day out. My sisters returned a looong time ago and yet they still make me take on all the challengers. I wished they would at least battle in my place long enough for me to relax, but it seems that isn't happening. I have to admit, I missed traveling with you when you and me traveled through Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands, it was hectic at times but I enjoyed it nevertheless...Not to say that I don't miss traveling with Brock and Tracey. They're my friends too. Honestly though, I missed you and, to be clear, I like you. Well, I should probably end this letter before I say anything more that could embarrass me further. Good luck on getting those gym badges and entering the Unova League! I know you'll do you're best because if you don't, I'll have to hit you in the head with my mallet. And trust me, those mallet-hitting urges are getting strong._

_Love, Misty._

While Ash was reading the letter, he couldn't help feel the warmth that was appearing on his face as he finished the letter.

_Why does my face feel so warm? _Ash thought to himself puzzled. _Am I, blushing? I can't imagine why though._

Ash then slowly read the letter again to be sure he didn't miss anything.

_Misty likes me? _Ash thought to himself, a bit confused. _Does she mean like a friend?"_

Slowly but surely, realization dawned through the cracks of the density in Ash's head.

_Or could it be that._ Ash thought as he felt the warmth on his face increase a little. _She likes me more than as a friend._

As he folded the letter back up to put it back, an idea was brought to the surface of his mind as a small smile appeared on his face.

_Whatever the case may be, I think I should reply back._ Ash thought to himself. _I think I have some pen and parchment around here...somewhere._

XXXXXXX

The next morning, after writing the letter to Misty after a few minutes of throwing crumpled pieces of paper into a trash can and finally getting it right and then informing his mom about his badge win and Professor Oak of the Pokémon he caught, he went over to the Striaton Gym after Cilan said he wanted him to be there to tell him something.

"You're going on a journey?" Chili asked.

"You're serious?" Cress added.

"I'm as serious as can be." Cilan replied. "After Ash and I had our battle, our talks convinced me that I couldn't resist the urge anymore!"

"I can see there's more to the pairing of Pokémon and trainer than I originally thought." Cilan continued. "Much more! I know this will help me become an even better Pokémon connoisseur."

"In that case, we won't stop you." Chili said, an undertone of his usual fire in his voice.

"We want you to be the best Pokémon connoisseur!" Cress added.

"Thank you both." Cilan said before shaking Chili and Cress' hands.

"You just leave the gym to us!" Chili said.

"Yes and best wishes on your journey, Cilan!" Cress said.

After walking down a street for some time, Ash spoke up.

"Cilan, so where are you headed?"

"Wherever you're headed!" Cilan replied. "I want to go on your journey with you! Plus remember, you haven't answered all my questions yet."

Ash and Pikachu merely spoke a little in puzzlement.

"If we travel together," Cilan began. "I have no doubt the journey will be full of flavor!"

"Yeah, okay then, let's travel together!" Ash exclaimed, clenching a fist.

"Pika pika pika pi." ("Sounds like a plan.")

"Let's see where the next gym will be." Cilan said, reaching for his pocket. "Looks like...Nacrene City. That's the Nacrene Gym!"

"Okay!" Ash said.

"By the way, where's Iris?" Cilan asked.

"Don't know." Ash said as he heard something behind him that made him and Cilan jump.

"Boo!" Iris exclaimed, coming down from a tree. "Did I scare you?"

"'Course you did!" Ash replied.

"Pika pi pika pika pi pika." ("It was more startling than scary.") Pikachu said with a sweat-drop.

"Why don't all three of us go together?" Cilan interjected. "It seems to me the way we complement each other as a winning team makes for a great recipe!"

"Think so, Cilan?" Ash inquired. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

"Oh, so now _you're _Mr. Decision Maker?" Iris asked, a faint tone of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Let's make our dreams come true together, come on!" Ash said determinedly, a fist raised in the same determination. "I wanna be a Pokémon Master, Cilan wants to be the world's greatest Pokémon connoisseur, and then you..." Ash trailed off with a sweat-drop. "What do you want to be?" Ash asked.

Iris merely made a noise of bemusement. "It's a secret!" She said before running off.

"Axew, axew!" ("And a secret it is!")

Ash and Cilan then merely ran after Iris.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, Ash met N in the previous chapter while the Team Rocket Trio met Team Plasma. Although, the latter got a less than stellar first impression about them didn't they?"**

**Misty: That's an understatement.**

**TM24: Misty! What are _you_ doing here?**

**Ash: She's not the only one.**

**Ash then put his arm around Misty.**

**TM24 face-faulted: What did you do to the fourth wall?**

**Ash tilted his head to the side: Fourth wall? What's that?**

**Misty: I think he's referring to that hole in the wall that you made with Pikachu's Thunderbolt.**

**Ash sweat-dropped: Sorry, I guess I got a little out of hand in that Pokémon Battle.**

**TM24: A little out of hand! You blasted a hole in the wall. Now how am I suppose to fix it...**

**Well see you guys next time, I'm gonna be busy though trying to fix the hole in the fourth wall. Now what should I use...Duct Tape? Going to need to find some way to repair it.**


	9. Cerulean City Departures

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How you doing? I know I'd be better if a _certain _Pokémon Trainer didn't blast a hole in the fourth wall.**

**Ash: Hey! I said I was sorry!**

**TM24: I don't care if you're _sorry_! Do you have any idea what could happen?**

**Ash: Well...um.**

**Misty: Don't hurt yourself Ash.**

**Ash: Hey!**

**Misty: Kidding! I'm kidding. Honestly.**

**Ash crossed his arms indignantly. : Could've fooled me.**

**TM24 rubbed his temples: Oh just kiss and make up already.**

**Misty then wrapped an arm over Ash's shoulder: Now why would I do that? Ash _knows _I love him.**

**Ash: That I do Misty.**

**Ash and Misty's lips then met as they kissed.**

**TM24 then rolled his eyes: Oh what am I going to do with these two? Anyway, I don't own Pokémon.**

**So, let's get on with the story! Although, instead of a retread of a previous episode, this will be an original chapter. **

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Eight

Normal Point of View

"Misty!" Daisy exclaimed as she came running to get her sister as she was tending to her Pokémon.

"What is it Daisy?" Misty asked, holding Marill in her arms.

"You've got a letter in the mail today!" Daisy replied.

"What, already?" Misty exclaimed incredulously. "That was quick."

"What do you mean it was quick?" Daisy asked, a sweat-drop on her head as her sister ran up excitedly to her.

"I just wasn't expecting a reply so soon." Misty replied, calming down as she took the letter.

"So, who is it from?" Daisy asked before a small smirk appeared. "It is from your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Misty exclaimed angrily.

"Right..." Daisy began sarcastically. "Ash Ketchum isn't your _boyfriend, _he is just a friend who happens to be a boy."

"Yes and that's all there is to it." Misty said, letting Marill go enjoy herself as she swam in the water, before Misty crossed her arms indignantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say little sis." Daisy said, her small smirk growing. "You might want to see what Ash has written though."

"Well maybe I will." Misty said before walking away.

"After all," Daisy called. "you wouldn't want to keep a message from your _boyfriend_ waiting."

"Daisy!" Misty shouted. "Why don't you just worry about your own boyfriend."

"Well, maybe I will." Daisy replied. "I think I should give him a call right now, that is, if he isn't being swamped having to take care of the Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab."

_Honestly Daisy, you sure know how to get under my skin._ Misty thought to herself. _But then again, I am curious as to the contents of this letter._

Misty then went into her room and closed the door before putting the letter down on her desk.

"Okay, let's see what we have here..." Misty said to herself.

_Hey Misty_

_Sorry to here about the gym. I know how much you resented going back when we were resting in Viridian City after the Johto League Silver Conference and you got that call. To be honest, I hated it too. One of my best friends was leaving and I would probably never see them again. Then when you came to Hoenn, I can't deny that I wasn't thrilled to see you again. My heart went out to you a little when you had to say good-bye to Togetic. It was also nice to see you for some time before I took on the Kanto Battle Frontier. Well anyway, you're right about the Pokémon and badges. I already caught the Flying-type Pidove, the Water-type Oshawott, and the Fire-type Tepig and I got the first badge of the region. The Trio Badge! It certainly was an interesting experience given how the gym had three leaders that I challenged. Well, think that's it for now. Before I end this letter though, I kind of hope one day though that, if you get the chance, that you can travel with me again._

_Later, Ash_

"As if I would expect anything less from him." Misty said to herself. "He always was an impulsive trainer and no amount of maturity will change that."

She then folded the letter and put it back before leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling.

"If only I could leave the gym," Misty began. "but it isn't as if my sisters will want to run it, even for a little while."

"You might be surprised about that little sis." An eavesdropping voice said from behind her door. "You would be interested in what me, Violet, and Lily do in our spare time."

"Daisy!" Misty shouted, getting up. "How long have you been eavesdropping on me?"

"Oh, not long." Daisy replied, waving her hand dismissively. "I really only heard you wanting to leave the gym."

"Well, I kind of do," Misty said. "but it isn't as if I can leave the gym."

A smirk then appeared on Daisy's face. "Now, why would you be wanting to go so suddenly?" Daisy began, a tone of amusement in her voice. "Could it be that you want to visit a certain _someone?"_

"Well, maybe it is," Misty admitted. "It _has _been a while since I've been outside the gym."

"Yes, it has." Daisy said sympathetically, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "But I've been battling and Violet and Lily have been too and we can all agree that you deserve a break."

"You, Violet, and Lily?" Misty asked. "Have been battling?"

"Yes." Daisy replied. "And we think that we can take over your position as gym leader."

Misty hesitated, not sure to believe what she was hearing. _The Sensational Sisters battling?_

"And besides." Daisy added. "There may be new Pokémon in Unova to see and I know how much you _miss_ Ash Ketchum."

"I don't miss," Misty began, fuming, but decided to let it go. "I guess I do kind of miss him."

"Well, Misty." Daisy said. "That won't be a problem for long. While Violet and Lily probably won't battle much, I am fully capable of letting you give up your position of being a gym leader."

"Thanks Daisy." Misty said sincerely. "I suppose that I do need to see new Pokémon. Most of the ones that I see are from Kanto and Johto, with the rare exception of one from either Hoenn and Sinnoh."

"Exactly." Daisy said. "And you get to see your Ash."

"He's not _my_ Ash." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"At least, not yet anyway." Daisy added, winking.

"Whatever Daisy." Misty said dismissively. "The only question is that if I do leave Cerulean City and head to Unova, where do I go?"

"What do you mean Misty?" Daisy asked.

"What I mean is," Misty began, elaborating. "it isn't like I know what Ash is doing right now or that he informs his mom of his whereabouts everywhere he goes."

"I suggest the _best_ possible place for you to go would be to a town with a gym in it." Daisy said.

"That's a good idea Daisy." Misty said. "And I know just the place."

"Where?" Daisy inquired. "You haven't _been _to Unova so you don't know anything about it."

"But what I _do _know is that Ash has gotten his first gym badge." Misty said. "So I have to find out where the _second_ gym is so I can meet up with him."

"I suppose so." Daisy said. "But who would know that?"

"Professor Oak might." Misty said. "After all, he has been there before."

"Okay Misty." Daisy said. "You go ask him and I'll get everything ready for your departure."

"Thanks Daisy." Misty said, taking her sister in a hug. "Good luck when you take on challengers."

"No problem Misty." Daisy replied. "What is family for?"

"Right." Misty said, running towards the videophones. "Anyway, time to call Professor Oak."

XXXXXXX

"Hello Misty." Professor Oak said friendlily. "To what may I ask are you calling about."

"Professor, do you know where the second gym in Unova is?" Misty asked.

"I believe that the second gym in Unova is in Nacrene City." Professor Oak replied. "I suggest that the quickest way there is to take a boat to Castelia City and then depart from the city to head to your destination."

"Thanks Professor." Misty said.

"Think nothing of it," Professor Oak said. "but to what end are you going to Unova for in the first place?"

Deciding it would be better to say the truth then to lie, Misty spoke her reasoning. "Well, my sisters are taking over my position as gym leader and said it would be good for me to see new Pokémon and I wanted to catch up with Ash." _There's a ring of truth in there regardless._

"Ah, I see." Professor Oak said. "Well, good luck on your travels."

"Thanks again Professor." Misty said. "See you later."

"Farewell and good luck." Professor Oak said, but then stiffened when he felt something behind him. "Oh no, not again!"

"Muk!" ("Hello!") The Sludge Pokémon exclaimed happily as he hugged the Professor in his usual way.

"Yes Muk, I'm happy to see you too." Professor Oak said with a sweat-drop. "Well, I think I have something to tend to right now."

"Same old Muk." Misty commented with a sweat-drop as Professor Oak ended the call.

Misty then proceeded to turn around in her chair.

"So, Nacrene City." Misty said thoughtfully. "Prepare yourself Ketchum because I am on my way."

"If you are going by boat," Daisy said. "I suggest you hurry to Vermillion City because the boat leaves there in a couple of hours."

"Don't worry Daisy." Misty said reassuringly. "I'll be packed and ready to go right away."

Misty then ran to pack and pick her six Pokémon to go to Unova with; her Corsola, Psyduck, Staryu, Seadra, and of course, her Gyarados and Marill. She also packed a few clothes and of course, her trusty mallet.

"Okay," Misty mumbled under breath, picking up Marill in her arms. "it looks like I'm all ready to go."

XXXXXXX

Misty and her sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily then meet outside Cerulean Gym as the afternoon sun shined up above.

"Good luck, little sis." Violet said.

"Be sure to make us proud." Lily added.

"And don't forget to achieve what you've set out to do." Daisy said.

"Don't worry," Misty said. "I'll be sure to do my best."

"Well, don't forget about us." Violet said.

"And always remember that we all love you," Lily said, then added with a sweat-drop. "even though we have a funny way of showing it."

'We can't keep you all day though," Daisy began. "after all, you do have a ship to catch."

"Right." Misty said. "See you guys later!"

"Bye Misty." Daisy, Lily, and Violet said as they went their separate ways.

Before Misty departed though, the four sisters hugged each other.

"Thank you guys." Misty said.

"No prob little sis." Lily said.

"You deserve to be happy." Violet added before they pulled away.

"After all, you wouldn't want to keep Ash waiting now would you?" Daisy inquired, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"DAISY!" Misty exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing." Daisy said, delighting in her sister's reaction.

"Yeah." Misty said, looking down at the ground while she kicked it absently. She then raised her head as a smirk was on her face. "And _I_ know that _you_ don't want to keep _your_ boyfriend waiting."

"We all know how much you're in love." Lily added, deciding to include herself.

"Guys, you're embarrassing me." Daisy said, blushing almost as furiously as Misty was as she waved her hand dismissively.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Misty said, sobering up.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you little sis." Lily said.

"Kick some butt out there!" Violet added, bringing her fist up in enthusiasm.

"You know I will!" Misty said, punching the air with the same enthusiasm before turning to leave. As she left, she waved goodbye to her sisters.

"She's really grown up hasn't she?" Lily said, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands as tears began to well up in them.

"Yeah, I guess we can't call her the runt anymore too." Violet said before adding with a sweat-drop. "Although, she does seem to get rather...peeved...whenever someone calls her either that or scrawny."

"I wonder if it's our Sensational Sisters pride." Daisy mused, having recovered from being put on the spot by her sisters. She knew they were right though.

"Anyway, I digress." Lily said, turning to Daisy. "Speak of waiting boyfriends," She added with a suggestive wink. "you going to call yours?"

"We know how much you two are in love." Violet added.

"Hopeless, romantic love!" Lily practically squealed as she clasped her hands with Violet.

"I can hear the wedding bells already!" Violet said, squealing as well.

"LILY! VIOLET!" Daisy shouted, blushing almost as furiously as Misty was, if not more if possible.

"A model and an artist." Lily mused, having removed her hands from Violet.

"Art exists in more ways than one." Violet said thoughtfully as she leaned in to her two sisters almost conspiratorially.

Daisy felt the blush in her face at the implications at what that meant.

"I think I'll make that phone call now!" Daisy said, running back into the gym, embarrassed.

"Think we went too far?" Lily asked.

"Oh, what's a bit of sisterly teasing between..." Violet added before trailing off a bit awkwardly.

"Sisters?" Lily finished, an eyebrow up in amusement.

"Yeah, sisters." Violet said as they walked into the gym.

The two sisters then watched from afar as they saw Daisy calling her boyfriend on the video phone.

"I wonder if Misty's relationship will work out." Lily said.

"Probably." Violet said. "They seem like such a cute couple."

"If Ash can recognize Misty's beauty when he sees it." Lily said as they saw Daisy most likely asking her boyfriend out for another date to which he whole-heartedly agreed to by the nodding of his head and the smile on his face.

"Misty'll be lucky if he doesn't pass out." Violet added with amusement at the image.

"Yeah," Lily said, cupping her face. "I wonder how long until we hear _those_ wedding bells."

"Lily!" Violet said, wagging a finger admonishingly. "You know as well as I do that they are just teenagers."

"I know that." Lily said, pouting. "I was just thinking is all."

Violet just sighed before looking at her sister with a bit of amusement as they both saw Daisy blow a kiss to her boyfriend as she most likely winked at him and she tossed her blonde hair over one of her shoulders.

XXXXXXX

"Unova," Misty said to herself as she leaned on the railing of the ship. "I wonder what it will be like and what Pokémon are there. I can't deny that I'm not excited about it."

"Ma rill ma rill rill." ("Hey, what's over there.") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon wondered as it pointed into the distance.

"It looks like a harbor." Misty said, acknowledging her Marill. "It must be Castelia City."

"You're right about that." A sandy-haired man wearing a black and white fedora and an trenchcoat with the left cuff a dark red and the other a dark blue cuff said next to her. "And they say that in Castelia City, one of the best things there are the Casteliacones that you can buy."

"Really?" Misty asked. "I'm more interested though in something that _isn't _in Castelia City."

"Well that's fine," The man said. "by the way though, the name's Xavier and it is nice to make your acquaintance."

"Well, nice to meet you." Misty said. "My name is Misty and I was the Cerulean City Gym Leader in Kanto."

"I see you decided to make a visit to Unova as a change of pace?" Xavier inquired.

"You could say that." Misty said, as an image of a certain raven-haired Pokémon Trainer graced her mind.

"Well, good luck on any of your further exploits." Xavier said before walking away and calling over his shoulders. "I suggest you keep in mind what I said about Casteliacones!"

"Ma rill rill ma rill." ("Well he seemed a bit odd.")

"I agree Marill." Misty said before she noticed something. "Wow, look at that! Castelia City!"

XXXXXXX

The ship then docked and Misty couldn't help but gape a little at the skyscrapers.

"Wow, this is _definitely _a change from Cerulean City." Misty commented as she roamed the streets. "Now I need to find a map of Unova though."

"Casteliacones sold here." A woman in front of a booth said.

"What do you think Marill?" Misty inquired of her Aqua Mouse Pokémon. "Should we try one?"

"Ma rill!" ("Sure!")

"One Casteliacone please." Misty said.

"Right away dear." The woman said as Misty handed her the amount of money needed.

"Thanks!" Misty said.

"Your welcome!" The woman replied jovially.

"Wow this tastes good." Misty said. "I have the strangest feeling _someone _else would also like this."

"Ma rill." ("I agree.")

"Excuse me ma'am," Misty began as Marill was busy eating the rest of the Casteliacone. "But do you know where I can buy a map?"

"The maps are sold right over there." The woman replied, pointing to a rack across the street.

"Thank you." Misty said as she went to purchase a map.

"Okay, this is us in Castelia City." Misty said, pointing to their location. "And Nacrene City is over here."

"Ma rill rill ma rill!" ("That was delicious!") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon exclaimed happily as it finished the Casteliacone.

Misty simply smiled at her Pokémon before turning back to the map. "So I have to go across the Skyarrow Bridge and then..." Misty paused as she felt a faint shiver run down her spine. "and go through Pinwheel Forest? Something tells me I'm going to run into some Bug-type Pokémon."

"Ma rill ma rill." ("You'll be fine.") Marill said reassuringly.

"I'm not so sure about that." Misty said hesitatingly as they weaved through the streets to get to the Skyarrow Bridge.

XXXXXXX

"What a magnificent bridge." Misty said absently as she took in the view of the bridge when they were almost across it.

"Ma rill." ("Impressive.")

"And look," Misty said apprehensively as they stood in front of some trees. "Pinwheel Forest and the possible Bug-type Pokémon that live in there."

"Ma rill ma rill rill." ("Don't worry Misty.")

"You're right Marill," Misty said, looking gratefully at her Aqua Mouse Pokémon. "I mean, how bad could it be?"

XXXXXXX

"Ma rill!" ("Calm down!") Marill exclaimed as Misty was running through the last stretch of Pinwheel Forest before emerging.

"Sorry...Marill." Misty said, panting. "It's just...I can't stand...Bug-type Pokémon."

"Ma rill, ma rill." ("It's okay, no worries.") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon exhaled with a sweat-drop.

XXXXXXX

"So, this is Nacrene City huh?" Misty said as she recovered and was walking the streets. "It's kind of a breather from the excitement I saw earlier in Castelia City."

"Ma rill ma rill." ("Seems quiet.")

"I wonder what there is to do here?" Misty wondered aloud. "Oh well, I'll figure it out later. It's time to relax for a while."

**Author's Notes: And there you have it! Misty is now on Unova! Question is, how long will it take until she meets back up with Ash?**

**Ash: I hope it's not _too_ long.**

**Misty: Yeah. If you're not careful I might hit you with my mallet.**

**TM24: Where do you get that mallet from anyway?**

**Misty: It's a secret. And by that I mean I pull it from thin air.**

**Ash then rubbed his head: I certainly remember being _hit_ by that mallet.**

**Misty: Oh please. I didn't hit you _that_ hard. And you were asking for it.**

**TM24: Anyway, you two have any idea how to fix the hole you made in the fourth wall?**

**Ash shrugged: Nope. No clue.**

**Misty scratched her head: How _are_ you going to fix that hole? It's at the very least the size of a person.**

**TM24: I'll figure out somehow. I just hope that no one else comes through it.**

**Iris: Hey Ash! Misty! So this is where you've been hiding!**

**TM24: Ack. What's next?**

**Cilan: Iris, have you found Ash and Misty?**

**TM24: I was being rhetorical!**

**Iris: Yes! And they're right over here.**

**TM24: Well, see you guys next time. Going to need to find a way to fix that hole in the fourth wall.**


	10. Saving Darmanitan From the Bell

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you been? Here's yet another installment of the story. You know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: It seems that I have lost the Disclaimer to the story. Oh, where could it be?**

**Misty: Perhaps Ash ate it.**

**Ash: I did not! What would a Disclaimer even taste like?**

**Misty: Don't know. But I have a feeling you would be one to find out.**

**And yeah, I haven't managed to fix that blasted Fourth Wall yet.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Nine

Ash's Point of View

_Man oh man, what a day yesterday was. After me, Iris, and Cilan rested to eat after my stomach was grumbling, we saw a wild Snivy. The wild Snivy had been eating some of our food and I decided that I wanted to catch it. __However, it wasn't easy. __In my attempts to battle and catch it, it used Attract on my Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig. That I figured showed the Snivy was a girl and that Oshawott and Tepig were guys. While chasing after it, me and Pikachu fell into some mud while I was swinging from vine to vine. Luckily Iris and Cilan were there to get me and Pikachu out. As we continued the chase, we found the Snivy near a river._

_With a well placed Air Cutter attack from my Pidove, revealed to be a girl as Attract failed, I was able to capture the Snivy after two previous failed attempts. I was so excited to catch my fourth Pokémon of the Unova region. As we then continued on our way to my Nacrene City Gym challenge, we stopped by a nearby tower for lunch. Currently though, I was wondering when the meal would be ready. I was starving!_

Normal Point of View

"Iris, Cilan." Ash said. "Is lunch ready yet? Man, am I starving."

"Here you go!" Iris said as she presented a plate of blue, pink, and yellow berries skewed with sticks. "The chef has spoken. Since tonight's a full moon, I skewered some berries and cooked up some Moonwatch Dumplings."

"I wouldn't really call that cooking." Cilan commented.

"Whatever." Iris said as she picked up a Moonwatch Dumpling. "If it's yummy, it's fine."

"Hey, I want one, too!" Ash exclaimed.

Before he could get one though, Cilan took the plate.

"Not so fast." He said. "My vegetable paella, made with fresh vegetables and olive oil, will be ready in no time."

"Wow, that looks good!" Ash commented as he looked at the food in question.

"Pikachu." ("Hey what about us.")

"Axew!" ("We're hungry!")

"Don't worry," Cilan reassured. "I didn't forget you! Here's some Pokémon food, using the natural flavor of Oran Berries."

"Pika." ("Thanks.")

"Ex, Axew." ("Looks good.")

"Good, the paella's ready." Cilan said as he went back to his task.

"Awesome, then let's eat!" Ash said before noticing something walking by.

"Whoa, what's that?" Iris wondered.

"Darumaka!" ("_That_ is me.")

"I think it's a Darumaka." Ash commented, taking out his Pokédex. "Let's see..."

"Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon. When asleep, even when pushed or pulled, it cannot be knocked over." The Pokédex uttered.

"I was right." Ash mumbled under his breath. "You're Darumaka!"

"Darumaka!" ("Yep, I sure am.")

"Aw, you're so cute!" Iris said as she got close and pulled one of its eyebrows then pulled both of them.

"Uh, Iris, I don't think you should be doing that." Ash said warningly.

Before Iris could respond though, the Darumaka fired a Flamethrower in her face.

"Darumaka!" ("Hands off!")

"Darumaka's the kind of Pokémon that stays focused and never gives up." Cilan commented. "Many think of it as a good-luck Pokémon."

"Sounds like me." Ash added. "At least the part about staying focused and never giving up."

XXXXXXX

"Huh what was that?" Pikachu wondered.

"What is it Pikachu?" Axew asked.

"Someone just took one of the bowls of Pokémon food." Pikachu replied.

"Think so?" Axew said.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu pika pi pika pika pi pika." ("Someone stole a bowl of Pokémon food.")

"Pikachu's food is gone!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu Pika?" ("Did you see anything?") The Mouse Pokémon asked, turning to Axew.

"It was Axew?" Ash asked.

"Axew ax!" ("Nope, not me.")

"Axew says it didn't eat Pikachu's food." Iris said. "Maybe Pikachu ate it and forgot."

"Pika pika." ("That's not what happened.")

"If he did where is the bowl?" Ash inquired. "Darumaka, did you see anything?"

Darumaka however, was busy sleeping.

"Uh-oh." Ash said. "It's asleep."

"Sure looks that way." Iris commented.

"A Pokémon with a mild personality," Cilan began. "yet with an element of surprise as well."

"And when it's asleep, you can't knock it over no matter what." Ash said, remembering the Pokédex entry.

"I wanna try!" Iris exclaimed as she poked it.

Darumaka simply rocked back and forth a little.

"Wow, this is fun!" Iris said, clasping her hands.

"And she calls _me _a little kid." Ash murmured to himself.

XXXXXXX

"What is it Pikachu?" Axew asked before waving a hand in front of the Mouse Pokémon's face. "Hey world to Pikachu."

"I saw what took the food." Pikachu said. "It was a-" He was cutoff though as Axew tackled him.

"I think _you _stole the food."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, knock it off Pikachu!" Ash said, running over to his Pokémon.

"You too, Axew, stop!" Iris said as she did the same.

"What happened?" Cilan asked as the trainers pulled apart their Pokémon.

"Now Axew's Pokémon food is gone!" Iris said then heard the Tusk Pokémon. "You're saying Pikachu ate it?"

"Pikachu would not do that!" Ash exclaimed, then took on a questioning tone as Pikachu motioned to the Zen Charm Pokémon as he plead his innocence. "You say Darumaka did it?"

"But Darumaka was fast asleep the whole time." Cilan said.

"That's right." Ash said, putting Pikachu back on the table before walking over to the sleeping Pokémon. "Darumaka, you've got to wake up."

Ash then pushed the Zen Charm Pokémon. "Darumaka!"

Darumaka merely rocked from side to side again.

"Reminds me of a Munchlax or a Snorlax." Ash muttered, a bit irked. "Sleeping like a log."

Their attention was then diverted when something appeared behind them, holding the Pokémon food in one hand and the Moonwatch Dumplings in the other."

"Another Darumaka!" Ash said.

"There are two Darumaka!" Cilan added.

"Come back!" Iris said.

The sleeping Zen Charm Pokémon then leaped into the air, unleashing a Flamethrower in front of the unsuspecting humans before landing next to its friend.

"Oh no you don't." Ash said as the Darumaka fled. "Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Good choice, using a Water-type to deal with a Fire-type." Cilan commented.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!"

When the Sea Otter Pokémon unleashed a torrent of water, the Zen Charm Pokémon simply dodged it.

"What?" Ash exclaimed. "No way!"

"Dodge it, Oshawott!" Ash said as the Darumaka unleashed a Flamethrower attack.

Oshawott however, wasn't fast enough and was hit by the full brunt of the Flamethrower attack.

"Oshawott!" Ash said as he ran to pick up his fainted Pokémon. "You okay?"

"It's knocked out." Iris commented sadly.

"Two Flamethrowers will cause a lot of damage." Cilan added.

"We need to get to a Pokémon Center." Ash said.

"There should be one right up ahead." Cilan said.

"Right!" Ash said.

XXXXXXX

"Nurse Joy, will my Oshawott be okay?" Ash asked as they arrived in the Pokémon Center.

"Don't worry." Nurse Joy reassured. "Oshawott will be fine."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash replied.

"Audino, if you please?" Nurse Joy asked the Hearing Pokémon.

"Audino." ("Right away.") It said as it pushed the Sea Otter Pokémon away.

XXXXXXX

In the meantime, a certain trio were discussing their plans.

"Now, shall we?" James asked, putting down an empty cup.

"Yes." Jessie replied before snapping her fingers for a waiter to approach.

"Yes?" The male waiter inquired.

"A cappuccino." Jessie said. "And make it rocket fast."

""Rocket fast," you say?" The waiter asked knowingly. "Right away, ma'am."

"Here you go." The waiter said as he fulfilled the order.

The Rockets merely expressed their satisfaction as they saw the cup. The inside of it of have an "R" in it in foam.

Jessie then spun a spoon into it, making it dissipate into the beverage.

XXXXXXX

"Your Oshawott is completely healed and feeling fine." Nurse Joy said as the sun was setting.

"Audino!" ("In top condition.")

"Osha!" ("Much better.")

"Thank you so much." Ash said. "Glad you're feeling better."

"Osha!" ("I sure am.") The Sea Otter Pokémon said before being returned to his Poké Ball.

"But still, those two Darumaka are so annoying!" Iris exclaimed with irritation.

"What?" Nurse Joy asked, taken off-guard. "You met those two?"

"Yeah, you know them?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Nurse Joy replied before going over to the window. "Those two Darumaka live here in town along with Darmanitan."

"At first, they all couldn't have been friendlier to the townspeople," Nurse Joy began, recounting the story of the Darumaka and Darmanitan. "until one day the Darumaka started mysteriously stealing people's food. The two Darumaka were _always _with the Darmanitan, but, for some reason, only the two Darumaka stole food."

"And those two stole our food as well!" Cilan said.

"Yeah, then Oshawott tried to stop them." Ash added.

"That's what happened." Nurse Joy said.

"I'll bet you those two Darumaka are really hungry." Iris interjected.

"Maybe," Nurse Joy said hesitatingly. "but they didn't used to steal people's food like that."

"Something must have happened." Ash said.

"Yeah." Cilan said.

"What's that?" Iris asked as she looked out the window.

"Oh, you must be asking about the clock tower." Nurse Joy replied. "It's one of the oldest buildings in town, so old, in fact, the clock and bell no longer work and I'm afraid it's going to be torn down soon."

"Oh, that's such a shame." Iris said sadly.

"Yeah, too bad." Ash added in the same tone.

"That leaves a bitter taste in my mouth." Cilan said.

"Yes." Nurse Joy agreed.

Just then though, Ash's stomach grumbled, eliciting a sweat-drop to appear on Ash's head.

"Sorry!" Ash said, slouching a little with his hand behind his neck. "I'm really hungry, I guess."

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said, chuckling lightly to herself.

"Because of what the Darumaka did, we haven't had lunch yet." Cilan said.

"I vote we stay here for the night," Iris began. "and have dinner right away."

"I'm with you on that." Ash said.

XXXXXXX

With the moon then set, they started enjoying their food.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed as he put a croquette in his mouth. "So good!"

"These croquettes are the best ever!" Iris added.

"You know what?" Cilan said. "You two are actually quite alike."

"Wait!" Ash and Iris exclaimed with incredulity in unison as they got in Cilan's face. "You think _I _act like _him/her_?!"

Cilan simply was taken aback by the outburst before laughing nervously.

"Excuse me!" Nurse Joy said. "Tonight's a full moon, so we have Moonwatch Dumplings for dessert."

"Delicious!" Iris said as other people voiced their enthusiasm.

"I'll help you hand them out." Ash said.

When they got to where they were though, they saw the two Darumaka.

"The Darumaka!" Ash exclaimed.

"Not you again!" Iris said.

"Hey, come back here!" Ash said as they Darumaka began to flee and tumbled into the window while almost catching it.

"Pidove, I choose you!" Ash said as he prepared to launch the Poké Ball. "Follow those Darumaka!"

"Pidove!" ("Will do!")

"Ash, what are you doing?" Iris inquired as Ash jumped out the window.

"I'm gonna find out why those two Darumaka are stealing food!" Ash replied.

"Come back, you two!" Ash shouted as he caught up with Pidove and Iris and Cilan caught up with him.

"They split up!" Iris commented.

"I'll go this way!" Ash said as he followed the path Pidove went down.

"Me, too!" Iris said.

"I'll go this way!" Cilan said as he went in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXX

"It got away!" Cilan said to himself as he continued down the street the Darumaka went through.

"Cilan!" Ash said as he and Iris caught up to their connoisseur friend. "Any luck?

"Sorry, I lost track of it." Cilan replied.

"Us too." Iris added.

"Where could they have gone?" Ash wondered aloud.

Their attention was then focused on Pidove when it chirped and pointed in the direction of the clock tower.

"There they are!" Ash said as they ran towards the clock tower.

"Headquarters is being very cautious." James commented as he, Jessie, and Meowth stood on a bridge with fog accumulating nearby. "Relaying our rendezvous point in that way."

"Proving, of course, what an extremely important operation this is." Jessie added.

"Also proving we were chosen for this mission because of our considerable skills." Meowth said.

A woman then approached from the distance, wearing the same outfit as the three rockets.

"Cold, isn't it?" The woman asked knowingly as she stopped next to Jessie.

"Yes." Jessie replied. "It makes we want to have a nice warm cappuccino."

"The new item." The woman said as she put down the blue briefcase she was carrying.

"Our next move?" James inquired.

"Head to Nacrene City and await further orders there." The woman answered before walking down the bridge again.

"Perfect." Meowth said as Jessie picked up the briefcase. "The beginning of Team Rocket's future."

"And this mission is the key to it all." James said.

"Bringing us one step closer to our goal." Jessie added.

"Come back!" Ash shouted as they ascended the stairs of the clock tower. "Hold it right there, stop!"

The Darumaka then freaked out a little before resuming their run at a quickened pace.

"You're not getting away!" Ash exclaimed determinedly.

XXXXXXX

"I wonder if they kept going up." Ash wondered aloud after they entered a room through a hole in the floor.

The Darumaka then unleashed a Flamethrower attack that Ash narrowly dodged.

"Stop!" Ash pleaded. "Why are you two doing this?"

"Look, Ash, behind you!" Cilan said as he noticed something warm behind him.

"Oshawott, put out the fire with Water Gun!" Ash shouted as he acknowledged the fire behind him.

The Sea Otter Pokémon then proceeded to easily put out the fire with its torrent of water.

The Darumaka however, were not done so fast as they unleashed another Flamethrower.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

As the two attacks collided, a billow of black smoke appeared.

"Quick, Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott then unleashed a torrent of water which then blasted the two Darumaka above a nearby window.

"Ash, are you okay?" Iris asked.

"I'm fine." Ash replied.

"They're asleep again." Iris commented.

"That has to be how they both recover their strength." Cilan added.

The Darumaka then perked up as the humans approached, jumping over their heads and landing on the opposite side.

"Stop, Darumaka!" Ash pleaded. "We're not here to pick a fight with you!"

"Yeah, we're your friends!" Iris added.

The Darumaka then looked at each other in puzzlement.

"We're just trying to figure out why you'd want to steal all of that food." Cilan said.

The Darumaka then started to motion above them.

"You mean you wanna get up there?" Ash inquired as he walked over to look up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Darumaka!" ("Yes, we do!") The Zen Charm Pokémon said simultaneously.

"Okay, no prob." Ash replied as he kneeled in front of them and put his hands on their heads. "We'll help you get up there quick."

"Darumaka!" ("Thanks!")

"Hey Cilan," Ash said as he motioned to his friend. "do you mind giving me some help?"

"Not at all Ash," Cilan replied as he walked over and Ash climbed up to stand on his shoulders. "as long as I can help."

"Thanks." Ash said before jumping to get to the hole in the ceiling. "And up!"

"Okay, made it." Ash said, getting up after struggling for a little. "Cilan, thanks a lot."

"Sure!" Cilan said.

"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash said as he released the Grass Snake Pokémon. "Use Vine Whip and lift Pikachu up here."

"Snivy." ("No problem.") As she prepared the move. "Snivy!" ("Incoming!")

"Pi..." ("Huh...") Pikachu said as he was picked up by the vines.

"Pika pika!" ("Thanks Snivy!")

"Now, you two." Ash said as he and Pikachu looked down at the Darumaka. "You're next!"

"Darumaka!" ("Here we go!") The Zen Charm Pokémon said as they were encircled by the vines. "Darumaka!" ("Isn't this effective!")

"Darumaka!" ("Thanks!") They said as they were put down.

"No need to thank me and Snivy!" Ash said before looking back down. "Now it's time for you two."

"Hey, you feel heating from the ceiling?" Iris asked after everyone was situated on the floor.

"I wonder what's up there." Cilan added.

"Darmanitan huh." Ash muttered under his breath as he pulled out his Pokédex. "But just to be sure."

"Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left." The Pokédex uttered.

"This must be the Darmanitan that hangs with the Darumaka." Ash commented as he put his Pokédex away.

"Let me see." Cilan began. "In Standard Mode its physical power's enhanced, while its psychic power's enhanced in Zen Mode."

"Wow!" Iris said as she stepped forward a little. "What a strange Pokémon!" Iris then felt the heat in the room more clearly. "I'm burning up. Hey, Darmanitan must be giving off that heat."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Cilan said as the food the Darumaka stole glowed a blue light and floated to the Darmanitan.

"It's Psychic!" Ash said as the Darmanitan ate the food. "Of course! Those two Darumaka were stealing all that food so they could feed Darmanitan."

"Because Darmanitan keeps using Psychic," Cilan observed. "the heat from Darmanitan's flame sac is leaking out."

"I don't get it." Iris said, her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Isn't it true that Darmanitan switches from Zen Mode to Standard Mode as soon as it recovers?"

"Right." Cilan answered. "You'd think it _would _have recovered with all that eating."

"Could it be because its exerting itself?" Ash asked as the two Darumaka came running up to him holding something. "Hey, what's this?"

"Wha...?" Iris wondered aloud, a bit confused.

"It looks like some kind of hook." Cilan commented.

"Something's weird with the bell." Ash said as the Darumaka pointed at it.

"It's-" Cilan began. "It's floating!"

Cilan then stepped forward a little, a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I think Darmanitan's keeping it suspended using Psychic."

"Why do that?" Iris asked.

"Let's see..." Cilan began, envisioning what happened. "If that heavy bell were to fall, it would crash through the floor and possibly bring the entire clock tower down with it."

"To keep that from happening," Cilan continued. "Darmanitan must have caught the bell when it started falling and when it couldn't withstand the weight anymore, Darmanitan probably had to switch to Zen Mode to enhance its psychic powers and keep the bell from falling. And to help keep Darmanitan's strength up, these two Darumaka were bringing it as much food as they possibly could!'

"Is that right?" Ash asked as he put his hands on the head of the two Darumaka.

"Darumaka!" ("It's the truth!")

"You've done great." Iris commented. "Not easy, in this situation."

"Darumaka!" ("Thanks!")

The Blazing Pokémon then started to radiate heat more strongly.

"Darmanitan!" Ash exclaimed.

"At this rate, Darmanitan's heat will burn right through the floor!" Cilan said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it!" Ash reassured, stepping forward. "First, we'll fix the hook and then free Darmanitan."

"Right!" Iris and Cilan said in agreement.

"Tepig, I choose you!"

"Pansage, we need your help as well!"

"Tepig use Ember on that hook!"

"No good." Ash stated as the hook fell to the ground after the Ember attack. "It's not hot enough!"

Fire then appeared as the condition of Darmanitan was increasing in intensity.

"Ash, we really need to hurry!" Cilan shouted.

"Darumaka!" ("Let's help them.")

"Whoa, you two'll help us?" Ash asked as the Zen Charm Pokémon got in front of him.

"Darumaka!" ("Yeah!")

"Yes, let's do it then!" Ash said determinedly.

"Pansage, one more time!" Cilan requested as Pansage was holding the hook and quickly through it into the air as Tepig and the Darumaka followed with their Ember and Flamethrower attacks respectively.

"It worked!" Ash observed.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed on that hook!"

The Grass Monkey then followed through, pelting the hook with its energized seeds as it bended to form an "S" shape.

"Great, just where we wanted it!" Cilan said. "Excellent presentation."

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Blasting the hook with a torrent of water, the Sea Otter Pokémon effectively cooled it off as it then clattered to the ground with a clang.

To make sure it was cool, Pikachu ran over to poke it and when he found it was, he picked it up.

"All right, let's hook it to the bell." Ash said.

"Yeah, but how?" Iris asked.

'We'd need a ladder to reach up there." Cilan added.

Darmanitan then seemed to give its aura off with more intensity than before.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu glowed blue and were picked up into the air. "Darmanitan's using Psychic!"

"Pika, pika pi pika." ("Here, take this.")

Ash then took the hook and put it back where it belonged above the bell.

"It's so close, but I can't reach it!" Ash said as he tried to reach for the bell.

"Ash, you can do it!" Iris shouted encouragingly.

"Keep trying!" Cilan added.

"Come on." Ash said as he continued to try and reach for the bell.

Just then, Darmanitan changed from its Zen Mode to Standard Mode as Ash, Pikachu, and the bell started to fall.

"Darmanitan!" ("Here, this ought to help!")

"Now it's in Standard Mode!" Ash commented.

"Dar! Darmanitan!" ("Ready! Here it goes!") The Blazing Pokémon exclaimed as he threw the bell, jumped up into the air around the room, stopped where the hook was, and grabbed the bell as the people and their Pokémon were taken aback.

"Thank you! Hey, that was a close call." Ash said as he and Pikachu jumped off the bell. "We're not strong enough to lift up the bell. Could you put it back on the hook?"

"Dar!" ("Yep!") The Blazing Pokémon said with a wink before putting the bell back.

"Darman..." ("Good to see you.") Darmanitan said as it rubbed the head of one of the Darumaka's affectionately.

"Wonder what they're saying." Cilan pondered aloud as the Darumaka and Darmanitan ran over to the teens.

"I bet they're thanking us." Iris figured.

"And as for you two," Ash said, kneeling in front of the Darumaka. "no more stealing people's food, okay?"

"Darumaka!" ("Not anymore sir!") They exclaimed, making a gesture of saluting him.

XXXXXXX

As then sun then rose the next day, Ash, Iris, and Cilan were then departing.

"Another day to give it all we've got!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically as he stretched his arms.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy said, catching their attention.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash said.

"The clock tower won't be torn down." Nurse Joy said. "I thought you'd want to know."

"So what's gonna happen?" Ash asked, making a few steps forward.

"It'll be completely restored and maintained, all thanks to the town." Nurse Joy replied.

"That's awesome!" Iris said as her Pokémon agreed.

"Yes. And to thank Darmanitan and the Darumaka for protecting it," Nurse Joy began before clasping her hands. "the town also decreed that they'd be able to live there for as long as they like."

"Delicious!" Cilan exclaimed. "People and Pokémon alike will be happy with a generous gesture like that!"

The teens, Nurse Joy, and the Pokémon then saw the Zen Charm and Blazing Pokémon happily waving at them.

"Hello? Darmanitan and Daramaka?" Ash said running forward a little and then cupping his hands like a megaphone. "That's great news!"

"Now, you take care!" Iris added, also cupping her hands in the same gesture.

"'Til we meet again!" Cilan said, one hand raised to cup a side of his mouth and the other raised straight up.

The Darmanitan responded by cracking a big smile as it and the two Darumaka continued to wave.

"Okay well," Ash said, looking down before running back to standing next to Cilan and Iris. "Bye Nurse Joy."

"Yeah, bye." Iris added as they continued their walk.

"Farewell." Cilan said.

"Good-bye." Nurse Joy said.

"Now, on to Nacrene City!" Ash exclaimed determinedly as they were farther away, a fist raised in the same determination. "I can hardly wait!"

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, the ninth chapter.**

**Ash: How do two Flamethrowers, which are half as effective against Water-types, able to faint Oshawott?**

**TM24 shrugged: I don't know. The two Darumaka have to be able to live on their own without that Darmanitan around.**

**Misty: Seems ridiculous to me.**

**Well, at any rate, see you all later!**


	11. A Rival Battle for Club Champ

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How are you doing? I'm doing fine. Anyway, what's that I see? Another update. Guess what is in this chapter? It's Ash Ketchum's second battle with Trip! Don't get too excited and/or bring out the torches and pitchforks yet. Read it first and see which side of the line you stand on.**

**Disclaimer: This Disclaimer is a lie! As are all Disclaimers!**

**Ash: What makes it lie?**

**Misty: The pretentiousness perhaps?**

**TM24: Blasted Pokémon Trainers...Why are you still here?**

**Ash crossed his arms indignantly: What? Is it a crime?**

**Misty shrugged, her mallet somehow appeared in her left hand as she held it against her left shoulder: Not our fault that you can't seem to fix the Fourth Wall.**

**TM24 rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger: It isn't like I haven't tried.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter Ten

Ash's Point of View.

_Yesterday sure proved to be interesting. The day started off with Cilan and Pansage battling against Iris and Axew in a training battle to get Axew used to battling. As I watched the battle, I thought of how it isn't just about winning, but connecting with your Pokémon and forming friendships. I have to admit though, I think Iris was stroking Cilan's ego a little when she said that he and his Pansage were gentlemen as Cilan said that they were only use twenty percent of Pansage's power._

_As I tried to give Iris a little piece of advice about using moves other than Scratch, she said that she didn't want it and then advised me to let her have her battle and be quiet. As the battle went on, I saw moves used in a way I had never seen before. As I tried again to advise Iris to use others moves and battle for real, I think it did the trick as she said confidently that they would. Iris then told Axew to use Dragon Rage which I think took everyone else present off-guard. Before the attack could launch however, it exploded in Axew's face, leaving behind a crater and an explosion of black smoke. It kind of reminded me of when I tried to teach my Gible to master Draco Meteor when I was in Sinnoh. The explosion of Dragon Rage left Axew unharmed as the rest of us took the brunt of the explosion._

_After me and Cilan commented that Axew's Dragon Rage should be renamed Dragon Sneeze, to which Iris angrily pointed out is not a sneeze, I related to her of when I had to train my Gible to master Draco Meteor. How I trained for several times but eventually got it down right as Cilan commented that Axew's potential was huge. That brightened her up as she thanked us. Cilan then offered that Iris have a battle with me, to which she refused on the grounds that she didn't want to lose. And she calls me a little kid? Anyway, after asking her where she got Axew in first place, Iris said she got it from an Elder in her hometown where they specialize in training Dragon-type Pokémon. The information reminded me a little of my friend Misty who aspired to be a Pokémon Water-Type Master. As we continued the conversation, we then noticed Pikachu and Axew were gone. _

_We then saw an explosion appear nearby, which I recognized and commented jokingly as Axew's Dragon Sneeze. Iris was not amused by that. As we neared the explosion, Pikachu came flying out of a bush and started to explain what had happened, but he was talking so fast I couldn't understand him. We then saw an Scolipede trying to shake Axew off before chasing after us._

_As the powerful Scolipede overpowered my Snivy, Iris soon entered the battle hesitatingly with her Excadrill. As the Pokémon came out and basically refused to doing anything, it brought to mind how I had to deal with a disobedient Charizard before finally it started to listen to me after a tense battle with a Poliwrath in the Orange Islands. I was also reminded of Dawn's Mamoswine and Misty's Gyarados._

_Iris then declared that she would do it herself and after we distracted Scolipede with a Solarbeam, an Ember, and a Thunderbolt, she swung from a vine and rescued Axew. As Scolipede refocused its attention, it angered Excadrill by kicking it backwards, causing it to end the battle by sending it flying into a deeper part of the forest._

_After assuring her that Excadrill will listen to her eventually, and Cilan told her that she would perfect Axew's Dragon Rage and battle with Excadrill, me and Pikachu then had a battle with each other and, I'll have to admit, I'll be feeling the electricity surge from that for a while. But anyway, we headed to the next town, determined to go battle against the Nacrene Gym. Before that though, we stopped in Luxuria Town, where we are now._

Normal Point of View

"There it is, found it!" Ash exclaimed as he saw the Pokémon Battle Club there.

'Yeah, wow!" Ash said as he entered and ran towards one of the machines and began fiddling with it. "Let's see what kind of trainers I can battle to get ready for the Nacrene Gym."

"We finally caught up!" Cilan said after recovering from panting.

"Running off like that..." Iris began as she and Cilan walked over. "The battle club isn't going anywhere, you know. You are such a kid!"

"Getting excited isn't exactly _kid-exclusive_ Iris." Ash said as he continued to look at the machine.

"Sure it isn't Ash." Iris said sarcastically.

Ash then exclaimed when he saw something on the machine, surprising Iris and Cilan.

"You scared me to death!" Iris shouted.

"Look, it's Trip!" Ash said. "Trip's here at the battle club!"

"So who's Trip?" Iris asked.

"I had no idea he was in town." Cilan interjected.

"Cilan, I assume you know Trip through him challenging the Striaton Gym, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he challenged the Striaton Gym, too." Cilan replied. "And he won himself a badge."

"He must've done really well then." Ash said.

"Will you two please stop the private conversation and tell me who Trip is?" Iris inquired.

"Yeah, he's a trainer I met at Professor Juniper's lab." Ash answered. "And the first trainer I battled with in the Unova region."

"All right," Ash exclaimed determinedly, his fists clenched in the same determination. "I'm gonna get to battle Trip again!"

"Right, got it!" A man said from behind them. "When it comes to battling, you leave it to us and welcome to the Pokémon Battle Club! So you want to a battle with Trip, eh? What's your name, son?"

"My name's Ash." Ash said hesitantly then remembered something. "Say, hold on..."

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Don George asked.

"There's nothing wrong," Ash replied. "But I met someone who looks just like you in Accumula Town."

"Accumula Town?" Don George wondered. "Of course, you must have paid a visit to my cousin's club!"

"Your cousin?" Ash inquired.

"Indeed! Look over there!" Don George replied, pointing to a nearby picture on the wall.

"Whoa!" Ash said. "It reminds me of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions!" _Except for the fact that those people are sisters._

"This is the Don George that you met in Accumula Town," Don George began, pointing to a man in the picture who was clenching his fist and then pointed to another person on the picture. "and that's me over here, Don George of Luxuria Town!"

"Wow, talk about lookalikes." Ash commented.

"Allow me to get Trip for you." Don George said, walking over to lean over a machine. "I'll contact him on the Xtransceiver."

"Xtransceiver?" Ash asked.

"It is a watch that lets you communicate with anyone anywhere!" Don George answered. "So no matter where they are, you can contact them easily."

"Hello, Trip!" Don George greeted as the trainer turned answered his Xtransceiver. "I have someone here who'd like to have a Pokémon Battle with you!"

"Hey Trip, long time no see!" Ash said as Don George made room for the trainer.

"It's Ash!" Trip said to himself. "So you're in town, too?"

Iris and Cilan then got in front of Ash as they filled the screen.

"That's right, he's traveling with us and my name's Iris!" She said with a wink. "Glad to meet you!"

"Looks like you're doing well, Trip!" Cilan added.

Trip was taken a little aback by the gym leader's appearance. "Cilan? From the Striaton City Gym?"

"Right." Cilan replied. "You see, Ash, Iris and I are traveling together."

Pushing Iris and Cilan out of the picture, Ash spoke up. "So you wanna have a battle with me? Whaddaya say, Trip?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Trip answered. "It'd be a waste of time."

"No way!" Ash exclaimed, getting a bit irritated as he started to stomp his feet. "A battle is never a waste of time!"

"Now take it easy!" Don George said, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Calm down!"

"And quiet down while you're at it." Trip added as he walked into the building.

"It's Trip!" Ash commented.

"I could hear that _loud mouth_ of yours all the way down the street." Trip said, a bit exasperatedly.

"Great!" Ash said, ignoring the loud mouth comment. "So Trip, you're gonna have a battle with me?"

"Maybe." Trip replied simply. "If we're gonna have a six-on-six full battle, I _guess_ it's worth doing."

"A full battle? I really can't do that!" Ash said before putting his hand on his neck. "I only have five Pokémon still..."

"Just five?"

"Yeah, but look!" Ash said, digging around in his pocket. "I already won a badge!"

"I already won two badges." Trip said.

"Two badges?" Ash asked. "You mean it?"

"It's basic, Ash." Trip said. "Don George, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take a pass on this battle."

"You're serious?" Don George asked.

"What's the point?" Trip said. "Ash has only got _five _Pokémon and _one_ badge."

"It doesn't matter how many Pokémon I have!" Ash exclaimed, irritated. "What matters is the bonds I forge with them."

"Amazing." Trip said, sighing. "Where you get all that _groundless _confidence is beyond me. Are _all _trainers from the Kanto region boonies just like you?"

"What'd you say?" Ash asked. _This guy is lucky that a certain orange-haired water trainer isn't here or he'd have a serious head injury from her mallet._

"Think I'll look for a _better_ opponent in the next town." Trip said. "See ya!"

"Why not go for it?" Iris asked before Trip walked out the door, crossing her arms behind her head. "It's _just _a battle. It's obvious you're quite the talker, but big talkers like you are such _little kids _who can't walk the walk."

"_Little kids?" _Trip inquired.

"As for me, I'd really enjoy seeing the two of you have a battle!" Cilan added, before placing his hands on his hips. "It's like passion and coolness colliding, creating a crisp and flavorful combination, with lots of depth. This is_ just_ the kind of battle _I'd_ like to see!"

Trip then sighed before turning around. "I take it back. Don George, please be the ref for our five-on-five battle."

"Sure, love to." Don George said as Trip walked up to him.

"Hey, Trip, thanks a lot!" Ash said.

"Thing is, I _already know_ what the result will be." Trip said dismissively. "It could end up being a _total waste _of my time."

"The five-on-five Pokémon battle between Trip and Ash will now get underway." Don George announced. "Each trainer may use five Pokémon and can substitute at will and the battle will be over when all _five _Pokémon from _either_ side are unable to battle!"

"Get ready..." Don George began, his arms behind him to make a "X" gesture. "Go!"

"Okay then, Tranquill..." Trip said, an undercurrent of excitement in his voice. "I need your help!"

"Wow, Tranquill!" Ash observed, pulling out his Pokédex.

"Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forests where Tranquill live." The Pokédex uttered.

_So Tranquill's a Flying-type, that would make the best choice to go up against it would be the an Electric-type. _Ash thought to himself.

"All right Pikachu!" Ash said. "Get in there."

"You mean Ash is actually using type _advantages?" _Iris asked, thinking back to the Striaton Gym.

"I must say." Cilan added. "It _does _leave an _interesting _taste in one's mouth."

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Tranquill however simply glided past the attack.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

As Pikachu was able to miss the first attack, he wasn't lucky enough to dodge the second attack as he was sent flying into the air.

Pikachu descended on his feet, but couldn't hide the fact that he was panting faintly.

"How'd Pikachu take so much damage already?" Ash asked as Tranquill flew over next to Trip.

"You see, my Tranquill has the Ability Super Luck." Trip replied.

"What's Super Luck do?" Iris asked.

"It raises a Pokémon's chances of landing a critical hit." Cilan answered. "And that Tranquill must be well-trained to land such an attack when Pikachu's resistance to Flying-type moves should've halved it.

"Well, we're not out yet." Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

As Tranquill took the full brunt of the super-effective attack, it was not going down that easily.

"Tranquill, use Work Up and follow up with Aerial Ace."

Tranquill's body then glowed red as it prepared the attack.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a move that raises the user's attack powers!" Cilan said.

As before though, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon hit the first time, but when it came in the second time, Pikachu was ready.

"Pikachu, grab Tranquill!"

The people present couldn't help but be taken aback as the Mouse Pokémon grabbed onto Tranquill's claw as it hit it with an Aerial Ace and pulled it to the ground.

"Now, give Tranquill a throw!"

"All right, Volt Tackle!" Ash said as Pikachu threw the Wild Pigeon Pokémon into the air.

"Quick Tranquill, dodge it!"

Before Tranquill could comply, it was hit by the attack and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Tranquill is unable to battle." Done George announced. "Pikachu is the winner!"

"Yes!" Iris exclaimed.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Ash said. "I'd say that Pikachu's really strong don't you think?"

"I guess so." Trip replied, returning the fainting Pokémon. "But you'll never be able to beat my Servine!"

"A Servine?" Ash pondered as the Pokémon in question appeared. "That Servine..It's gotta be what evolved from the Snivy Pikachu battled."

"I trained it and it evolved." Trip said. "That's basic."

"Snivy, ready to go?" Ash asked as he threw out the Grass Snake Pokémon's Poké Ball.

"Snivy!" ("Ready!") The Grass Snake Pokémon exclaimed calmly.

XXXXXXX

Before the battle waged on, in a different part of town, a certain trio was observing their surroundings.

"It seems like we've arrived earlier than planned." James commented.

Just then though, they were not alone in the dump as a woman appeared.

"End of the line, Team Rocket!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as a whole group of officers appeared around her. "Thanks to Officer Jenny from Striaton City, your arrest warrant puts you on the most wanted list all over the entire Unova region!"

"My, my." Jessie said, collected. "So many friendly faces here to greet us."

"Quite a warm welcome." James added coolly.

The two humans then smirked in bemusment as some sun glared off the bottom rim of Jessie's glasses.

XXXXXXX

"Ash and Snivy look like they mean business. This is gonna be great!"" Iris commented.

"Trip defeated Chili's Pansear using that Servine, which allowed him to win the Trio Badge." Cilan added. "There's no doubt this battle is robust and densely rich! They'd better stay sharp."

"But wait, why's he using Snivy?" Iris asked. "He still has Pidove, who's a Flying-type and Tepig, who's a Fire-Type!"

"No, I'm sure Ash must have some sort of plan of his sleeve." Cilan commented.

"Wish I was sure!" Iris said.

"Your Electric-type worked, so why a Grass-type?" Trip observed. "Talk about straightforward."

"Hey, straightforward's just fine with me!" Ash said. "You can do it, Snivy!"

XXXXXXX

"Team Rocket..." Officer Jenny said before pointing at the people in question. "I'm putting you under arrest!"

The Team Rocket Trio simply chuckled at that as a truck horn was heard, coming from a nearby truck as it surprised two guards when it entered onto the scene.

"Get in." The male driver said.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Just be quiet and get in!" The man said.

"You're not getting away!" Officer Jenny said. "After them, men!"

"Stop this vehicle at one!" Officer Jenny demanded as she and the other police officers followed the truck. "You're resisting arrest!"

"No!" Officer Jenny said as the truck continued. "The bridge is out!"

Before the truck exploded after it went off the bridge, Team Rocket and the driver escaped with their jet backs.

"The Boss said this is for you." The man said, handing James a briefcase.

"I'll take it, thanks." James said as he accepted the briefcase.

"So you must be the new agent!" Meowth interjected.

"The name's Pierce." The man - Pierce - said, before going up to leave the rockets. "And don't forget it!"

"So he's the new team member..." Jessie commented.

"Impressive!" James and Meowth said.

"Of course, there's other _one_ agent though that I'm interested in." Jessie said, a faint blush on her face.

"I wonder _who _that could be." James wondered aloud, rhetorically, also faintly blushing.

"Oh brother." Meowth said, rolling his eyes as they flew off.

XXXXXXX

"Snivy, Vine Whip, go!"

"Now use Leaf Blade!" Ash said as Servine merely dodged the Vine Whip attacks.

"Dodge and use Leaf Tornado!"

As Servine dodged Snivy's glowing tail, it swept up Snivy with it's Leaf Tornado.

"Snivy, no!" Ash said as Snivy was hit into the ground.

"It's like I said before." Trip said. "I trained my Snivy and it evolved into Servine!"

"It takes a lot more than just evolving to become strong." Ash retorted. "My Snivy's gonna win, no doubt! Vine Whip, one more time!"

"Now, Snivy, use Attract!" Ash said as Servine continued dodging the attacks.

"Snivy knows Attract?" Trip pondered.

"I forgot Snivy can use that move!" Iris said.

"I told you Ash had a plan!" Cilan said.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

As Snivy unleashed a furious barrage of attacks on the enamored Servine, he eventually collapsed on the ground.

"Servine, no!"

"All right, Leaf Blade, go!"

"No, Servine!" Trip exclaimed after getting hit by the Leaf Blade attack.

"Servine is unable to battle!" Don George announced. "Snivy is the winner!"

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed. "Wow, Snivy, great job!"

"Pikachu!" ("That was great!")

"Snivy." ("It was nothing.")

"Well, wonders never cease." Trip said, returning his fainted Pokémon. "Using Attract was a surprise to me."

"I'm gonna switch Pokémon, so you get some rest." Ash said.

"Go, Frillish!" Trip said, releasing his Pokémon.

"Gotta check this out..." Ash said, reaching for his Pokédex.

"Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in den some five miles below sea level." The Pokédex uttered.

"Pidove, I choose you!"

"Quick, use Air Cutter!"

"Frillish, use Protect!"

The Air Cutter attack then simply deflected off the green shield.

"Water Pulse!"

The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon was then engulfed in a ball of water, taking the damage and blasting off into a wall, landing on the ground fainted.

"Pidove!"

"Pidove is unable to battle." Don George announced. "Frillish is the winner!"

"That Frillish sure is powerful." Cilan commented. "Its battling style has quite a sharp flavor."

"That leaves Ash with four Pokémon and Trip with three Pokémon." Iris said.

"Thanks, Pidove, take a good rest!"

"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash said as the Grass Snake Pokémon appeared. "Snivy, Vine Whip, go!"

"Oh, no!" Cilan exclaimed as Snivy complied.

"No, no, Ash, don't do it!" Iris exclaimed.

"Yeah, Snivy, keep it up!" Ash said, then noticed that something seemed to off about Snivy. "What's the matter, Snivy?"

"It's obvious to me you don't know any of the basics at all," Trip began. "_especially_ if you directly attack a Pokémon like Frillish who has Cursed Body!"

"Cursed Body?" Ash asked.

"Cursed Body's an ability that may disable your moves if you attack it directly!" Iris exclaimed with agitation. "You are such a _little kid_ for not knowing that!"

"Now, now, no need to get riled up!" Cilan said as Ash had a sweat-drop on his head.

_Well excuse me if I've never seen certain abilities and moves used before._ Ash thought before telling Snivy to attack. "Then how about trying on Leaf Storm for size?"

"Use Protect!"

As before, Frillish merely deflected the attack.

"Now use Night Shade!"

Frillish's eyes then took on a menacing red glow as it waved itself about while emitting red waves.

"Snivy, I know you can do it!" Ash encouraged as Snivy felt the brunt of the attack.

"All right, Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered as Frillish was laughing happily to itself.

Frillish was then taken off-guard as it was hit with the attack.

"Now use Attract!"

"It dodged it!" Ash commented as the Floating Pokémon jumped above the circling hearts.

"It dodged Snivy's Attract." Cilan commented. "That Frillish is fast. Quite a robust opponent and tough indeed!"

"Snivy, Leaf Blade, let's go!"

"Not Leaf Blade!" Iris exclaimed.

"Snivy's move's doomed from the start!" Cilan added.

"Use Water Pulse!" Trip said as Snivy felt the effects of Cursed Body once more.

Snivy was then sent back reeling in confusion after the attack took its toll.

"No, now Snivy's confused!"

"According to plan. All right, Frillish, use Hex!"

Frillish's eyes then took on another menacing red glow as it lifted its arms to prepare the attack. Dark energy coming from them to form an eyeball emitting purple waves.

"What's with Hex?"

"Well, while Hex does more damage to an opponent if it is Burned, Frozen, Paralyzed, Poisoned, or Asleep," Trip began. "it should be more than enough to take down Snivy."

The statement would prove to be correct as Snivy promptly fainted from being assaulted by Hex.

"Snivy is unable to battle!" Don George announced. "Frillish is the winner!"

"Snivy, are you okay?" Ash asked as he knelt next to his Grass Snake Pokémon before returning it. "You battled really well."

Ash then prepared his next Pokémon. "Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pikachu!" ("Ready!")

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Frillish use Water Pulse!"

As Pikachu prepared the electricity to be shot at the Floating Pokémon, Frillish shot forth his ball of water.

However, Pikachu, while taking mild damage from the Water-type move, Frillish took the full brunt of the super-effective Electric-type move. Frillish then promptly fainted.

"Frillish is unable to battle!" Don George announced. "Pikachu is the winner!"

"That was great Pikachu." Ash commented.

"I believe that's enough battling for now." Don George said. "Both sides battled hard and I think the Pokémon need their rest."

"That's fine, I do believe I have other more immediate concerns." Trip said.

"And that proves my point of this battle being a waste of my time" Trip continued, disinterested in the battle as he walked over to Don George and Ash. "I guess Pikachu and Snivy were okay, but that Pidove and perhaps even your other Pokémon are complete jokes and so is their _trainer."_

"What was that?" Ash exclaimed indignantly.

"Thanks for everything, Don George." Trip said, diverting his attention. "I'm leaving."

"Hey, Trip!" Ash said. "Let's battle again someday!"

"We'll see." Trip replied coolly. "After all, battling is basic for a trainer, of course."

"Well, that was something." Cilan commented. "Better luck next time."

"Until then, you'll just have to train extra hard!" Iris added. "Now don't you be upset that he left without finishing the battle."

"I'm not upset, don't worry!" Ash said reassuringly. "I'm going to finish my battle with Trip someday but until then I'll train hard and get a lot stronger!"

**Author's Notes: And there you have it. Ash and Trip's second battle. Honestly, I _could_ of made the battle go either way, but I wasn't exactly sure on what Pokémon Trip had exactly. But, eh, I digress.**

**TM24: Hmm. I wonder where Ash and Misty went off to?**

**TM24 then looked around suspiciously before a sly grin was on his face: I have a feeling I know what they're doing. Most likely making out.**

**Well, see you guys later. Remember to read and review. Those are always great.**


	12. A Home for Dwebble

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How's it going? In this chapter, Ash and his friends help a Dwebble. That isn't the only thing that happens though. To find out what that it is, read the story.**

**Disclaimer: This Disclaimer is a Disclaimer in and of itself. Also, I don't own Pokémon.**

**It also seems that I was able to fix the Fourth Wall. All it needed was a lot of duct tape and some help from an Ice Beam.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Eleven

Normal Point of View

"Now, if I take some of my homemade potato salad and add some freshly cracked pepper..." Cilan began as he was cooking lunch as they relaxed for the meal by a river. "Ah, perfectly seasoned and spicy! Next, we spread it on homemade bread, and add some fruit slices..."

"It's the spice of the potato salad combined with the tanginess of the fruit that makes this absolutely..." Cilan continued as he put bread on the sandwich but then stopped as he noted something.

"Yummy, yay!" Iris exclaimed happily.

"You took the words out of my mouth!" Cilan said with a sweat-drop.

"It's delicious!" Iris observed.

"Don't you want me to cut that?" Cilan asked.

"I like it like this!" Iris replied.

_And yet she calls me a little kid when she acts like that. _Ash though to himself as he had his head in his arms on a table as his stomach grumbled.

"Sorry for the delay." Cilan said as he put some sandwiches in front of Ash.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Ash said as his attention was refocused then took a bite of the food. "Man, you make the greatest sandwiches in the whole world, Cilan!"

"Of course!" Cilan said.

"Hey, Pikachu, so what do you think of Cilan's cooking anyway?" Ash inquired.

"Pika pika!" ("It's good!")

"Ax!" ("Delicious!")

"Axew feels the same way, too!" Iris observed.

"Axew?" ("Huh?") The Tusk Pokémon said as it acknowledged something.

"Axew, hey what's the matter?" Iris asked as Axew ran in the direction it sensed the disturbance.

"Something is over there." Axew said as it looked from behind a rock.

"Hey be careful!" Pikachu said as he grabbed Axew.

"Let me go, I sensed something over there!"

"You did?"

The Tusk and Mouse Pokémon then looked around the corner to see something inspecting a rock.

"Uh, Pikachu, what's up?" Ash inquired as he, Iris, and Cilan rejoined their Pokémon.

"Pika, pika." ("Over there.") The Mouse Pokémon said, pointing.

"Of course, it's a Dwebble!" Cilan said. "Although strange to see one without a rock on its back."

"So it's supposed to have a rock on its back?" Ash wondered before pulling out his Pokédex.

"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom to use as a protective shell." The Pokédex uttered.

"I'll bet you it's just about to dig into that rock!" Iris said.

"If that's true, then we're about to witness a rare occurrence." Cilan added. "What luck!"

"Wow, you were right!" Ash said as Dwebble began to dig into the rock.

"If it knows we're here, it'll run away!" Iris scolded.

"That'll become its home, too." Cilan said.

"So Dwebble builds it own house!" Ash exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Pika." ("Yep.")

"Something's coming out of its mouth!" Iris observed.

"Dwebble can make rock easier to carve by producing a special liquid from its mouth." The Pokédex uttered after Ash fiddled with it.

"How amazing is that?" Ash said.

"It sure looks like hard work..." Iris observed as the Rock Inn Pokémon dug into the rock.

"Well, since it's to protect Dwebble from their enemies," Cilan began. "they have to do a really good job."

"All done!" Cilan said when it looked that Dwebble was done digging.

"Why didn't Dwebble stay inside?" Iris asked.

"Probably not satisfied just yet." Cilan replied.

"Looks like a perfect fit this time!" Ash said.

"And that's what a normal Dwebble looks like." Cilan added.

"Looks like a little moving cream puff!" Iris commented. "It's so cute!"

"Look at all those Dwebble!" Ash said as three Dwebble appeared in front of the Dwebble. "Awesome!"

"Maybe they're friends." Iris pondered.

"What's that all about?" Ash inquired as the Dwebble that appeared commanded the ones on either side of it to attack the Dwebble.

"I wonder what those two are attacking Dwebble for!" Ash said.

"Hey, that's the house Dwebble just made!" Iris exclaimed after the Rock Inn Pokémon battled, the Dwebble they first saw lost its shell, and as the Dwebble that appeared stuck it to its shell.

"And three Dwebble against one isn't fair." Ash said. "Knock it off, you three!"

"You go and get your house back!" Ash shouted as the Dwebble started to dig underground.

"Now, Pansage, come on out!" Cilan exclaimed. "Pansage, I want you to use Dig and go help Dwebble!"

"All right, Pansage," Cilan asked after the Grass Monkey returned after some time has passed. "what happened?"

"Pansage, pansage, sage, Pansage!" ("Look over there and find out!")

"That's the first Dwebble!" Iris commented as the Rock Inn Pokémon appeared.

"But it's still missing the rock!" Ash added.

"We saw everything." Cilan said, walking over to Dwebble. "Sorry about your house."

As Dwebble acknowledged Cilan, it than ran away.

"Where's Dwebble going?" Iris pondered aloud.

"Hey, slow down!" Ash said as they gave chase.

"You don't have to be afraid of us!" Iris said reassuringly after she jumped from rock to rock to appear in front of the Rock Inn Pokémon.

"Just relax, Dwebble!" Ash said.

"We're not here to hurt you." Cilan added.

Dwebble then responded by unleashing a Slash attack Pikachu narrowly missed, and making a small rock hit Pansage in the head.

"Oh no, Pansage!" Cilan exclaimed with concern, running to his Pokémon. "Are you all right?"

"Dweb, Dwebble." ("Oh, sorry.") It said as it ran over to Cilan and Pansage.

Cilan then sprayed the bruise on Pansage's head with a Super Potion.

"It doesn't look serious." Iris commented.

"Yeah." Cilan added.

"Dwebble, Dweb, Dwebble!" ("Sorry about that.")

"Pansage, Pansage!" ("It's okay, don't worry.")

"We know that you didn't really wanna hurt anybody, of course." Ash stated.

"You must've been upset about having your home stolen." Cilan added.

"I know what!" Iris exclaimed. "You can just make yourself a new home!"

"But wouldn't those three other Dwebble come and take it too?" Ash asked.

"I suppose so..." Iris said, sitting back down, defeated for the moment before recovering when Dwebble shook its head dismissively. "You want that home back."

"Of course, since Dwebble worked so hard to make it." Cilan commented.

"You really love it, don't you?" Iris asked.

"It obviously means the world to Dwebble." Cilan observed.

"Sure! You can't just give up and walk away." Ash exclaimed. " I know what! We'll help you get it back!"

In response the Rock Inn Pokémon waved its claw dismissively before digging back underground.

"Hold on, Dwebble!" Ash said.

"No matter." Cilan began. "I say, let's find those thieves!"

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Pierce was standing outside a building as he and the Team Rocket Trio started to walk down a dimly lit hallway.

"Where are we?" Jessie asked as they continued down the path.

"We're in an abandoned subway tunnel, the perfect location." Pierce replied.

"True, perfect in that we can exchange vital information without being overheard by unfriendly ears." James commented.

"Yes." Pierce said in agreement before stopping. "Let's get right to it. The Boss has informed me that your present mission is to recover data concerning the Meteonite."

"The meteor metal." Meowth said.

"The data is the key to Team Rocket's newest and most important project." Pierce said before lifting a hand up. "Take a look."

"What's that?" Team Rocket asked as an image was displayed from the ring on Pierce's finger.

"It's called the Antimony Research Lab, where every bit of data on Meteonite research is stored." Pierce replied.

"And you want us to get in there." Meowth presumed.

"Precisely." Pierce replied. "Your mission is to break into Antimony Research Lab and hack their computer's server so you can obtain the data!"

"All right!" James exclaimed, tipping his hat upwards.

"Sounds like it should be a fun time as well." Jessie added.

"Then we'll just see how good you are." Pierce said before smirking.

XXXXXXX

As the sun was setting after several hours of searching for Dwebble with the aid of Pidove, Ash, Iris, and Cilan were looking around.

"Thanks, Pidove!" Ash said. "So, did you find those Dwebble?"

"Pidove, Dove." ("Nope, sorry.")

"Man!" Ash exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"Pansage!" ("I'm here") Pansage said as he emerged from looking underground. "Pansage." ("No sign of Dwebble though.") The Grass Monkey said as it shook its head sadly.

"No luck down there either." Cilan said, putting the back of his hands on his hips.

"Where could those three have gone?" Iris wondered.

"Axew!" ("Where indeed!")

The teens attention was then refocused as the Dwebble appeared.

"Hmm..." Cilan said to himself, scratching his head before stopping. "It's late, so why don't we have a nice dinner?"

"Sounds good!" Ash exclaimed.

"You too, Dwebble!" Cilan said, looking down at the Rock Inn Pokémon.

"Pansage!" ("Sounds good!") Pansage said, extending its arms out happily.

"Whaddaya think, Dwebble?" Ash asked after night had fallen and Cilan prepared the food. "Doesn't Cilan make some awesome Pokémon food?"

"Dwebble, Dwebble!" ("It's delicious for sure!"

"Dweb?" ("Huh?") The Rock Inn Pokémon said as it seemed Pansage fainted from exhaustion.

"Pansage, what's wrong?" Cilan asked with concern.

"Sage..." ("Don't feel good.")

"You're burning up!" Cilan exclaimed after picking Pansage up and putting a hand on its forehead.

"Could be from getting hit by that rock today." Ash said.

"Dwebble?" ("So it's my fault?") Dwebble said sadly. "Dwebble!" ("I'm sorry!")

"I'm afraid I don't have any more potion." Cilan said.

"You just leave it to me!" Iris said. "I know every herbal remedy there is. We just saw some herbs out here that reduce fever, didn't we, Axew?"

"Ew, Axew, Axew!" ("Yep, we sure did!") The Tusk Pokémon affirmed happily. "Ax, Axew!" ("This way!")

"All done!" Iris stated after making the medicine with a mortar and pestle. "Here, Pansage, open up." Iris said as she went to the ailing Grass Monkey Pokémon.

"Pan?" ("Huh?") Pansage said weakly as it opened its mouth.

"That's it!" Iris said. "It might be a little bitter."

"Pansage..." ("That was bitter.")

"A good night's sleep and Pansage will be good as new!" Iris said.

"Thanks so much, Iris." Cilan said. "The way you made that medicine was especially good and like a calculated recipe."

"No problem." Iris replied, her skin color concealing the embarrassment-induced blush that was brought on by the compliment.

'That was awesome!" Ash interjected. "Reminds me of when my old traveling partner Brock made medicine when it was needed."

"Of course." Iris said proudly, ignoring Ash's second comment. "What'd you expect?"

"Ew, Axew!" ("Certainly nothing less!")

"Thanks, Axew." Ash said. "You helped, too!"

"Dwebble!" ("I hope its okay!") Dwebble said to itself.

As the teens then turned in for the night and feel asleep, Cilan woke up.

"Are you worried?" Cilan asked as Dwebble was overlooking Pansage.

"Dweb, Dwebble?" ("Will it be alright?")

"Everything's all right." Cilan replied. "Pansage took the medicine that Iris made. By tomorrow, it'll be fine."

"Dwebble." ("Hope so.") The Rock Inn Pokémon said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Now stop your worrying." Cilan said. "You get some sleep. You need your rest so you can get your home back tomorrow, right?"

"Pansage." ("How nice.") Pansage said in enjoyment as it dreamt happily.

"Dweb?" ("Huh?")

"Pan..." ("Relax.")

Dwebble then pulled Pansage's blanket up to it and then fell asleep next to it.

Ash's Point of View

_Huh? Where am I. _I thought to myself as I was relaxing next to a sparkling lake.

"It's nice isn't it?" A voice inquired next to me. _A very familiar voice. _

"Yeah, sure is." I replied absently.

"I like how we can just relax here, don't you agree?" Misty asked. "The water is just so relaxing to look at."

"Yeah." I said as an idea then struck me. "Do you know what we should do?"

"What Ash?" Misty asked as she sat up from lying on the ground.

"Go swimming!" I exclaimed excitedly, jumping up. Before I could go though to jump in, a hand grabbed onto my wrist.

"Ash, can't we just sit here and admire the view?" Misty pouted, her usual fire showing.

"I guess." I said, slightly dejectedly as I hung my head.

"That's better." Misty said as I resumed my spot next to her.

"You know what this lake's relaxation gives me the courage to do?" Misty asked after several minutes of silence.

"What Misty?" I asked, sitting up. "And since when do _you _need something else to give _you_ _courage_?" I then added encouragingly. "You're one of the most courageous people I know!"

_Weird, where is all this complimenting coming from? _I thought to myself, puzzled. _Shouldn't we be arguing with said argument ending with me getting hit from her mallet?_

"Do you _really _believe that Ash?" Misty asked disbelievingly. _And where is this doubt coming from?_

"Of _course_ I do!" I then exclaimed enthusiastically, clenching my fists. "You _definitely _don't strike me as a coward, well, atleast when there are no _Bug-type _Pokémon in the area."

"Gee, thanks Ash." Misty replied, blushing a little and seemingly ignoring the Bug-type Pokémon comment. _What's gotten into her? _

"Anyway Misty," I inquired, wondering what was up with my best friend. "what _does_ this the lake's relaxation gives you the courage to do?"

"Well, I, uh." Misty began timidly, twiddling her fingers together nervously. "What I mean to say is..."

"Come on Misty!" I interjected loudly. "What is it? You can tell me what-"

_What happened next took me completely by surprise._

"This," Misty said after pulling away from giving me a kiss on the cheek. "is what it gives me the courage to do."

"Misty, what's gotten a hold of you?" I asked tentatively as I put a hand up to my cheek. _And why does my face feel all warm all of a sudden?_

"Nothing, I guess," Misty replied, almost sadly as she put her head between her knees, hugged her legs, and stared out at the clear-blue water. "Don't worry about it."

_Wow, she looks kind of sad. I wonder what's wrong? And why do I feel like...comforting her?_

"Misty?" I asked, then spoke again as it seemed I wasn't getting anywhere. "Mist, come here."

"What?" Misty said as she looked up and saw my, for some reason, open arms. _And why did I call her Mist? I wonder if I'm just giving her a reassuringly friendly hug._

"Oh Ash..." Misty said tenderly, in a bit of an un-Misty-like manner. "Thanks."

"No problem Misty." I replied with the same tender tone. _This is getting weird. _I thought as I started to caress Misty's orange-colored hair. _Shouldn't we be yelling at each other? _"You know that _I'm _here for _you no matter what_." I said empathetically, before I did something that stunned me. _Why did I just give her a kiss on the forehead? Am I asking for being hit viciously over the head with her mallet?_

"Ashy, I always _knew_ you cared _somewhere_ in that big heart of yours after you got through that _dense head_ of yours." Misty said, poking the place where my heart is playfully. _Ashy? Why is she acting so friendly and playful towards me?_

I then felt the warmness on my face increase as the warm feeling also spread to my stomach. _What is wrong with me?_

I then noticed how some color was on Misty's face as she looked at me strangely adoringly with a half-lidded gaze...almost as if...

_No, it couldn't be. _I thought with a bit of incredulity. _Could it?_

"Yeah, I know how supremely _dense_ I can be when it comes to this stuff." I said as I scratched behind my neck before I started to look at Misty with the same expression.

"Hey, Ash," Misty began, almost timidly. _Misty? Timid? Now that's just crazy._

"What is it Misty?" I asked, before planting a soft kiss on the orange-haired trainer's forehead as I pulled her in closer in the hug.

"Can I tell you something?" Misty asked, not meeting my gaze as we pulled away. _Misty? Are you going to say what I think you going to say? _I thought wondering if my suspicions were correct.

"Sure Misty," I replied. "You know you can tell _me_ anything."

_I must admit though, a part of me wouldn't be disappointed if what you we're saying is true._

"Well, its just, what I mean to say..." Misty began, before swiftly ending the tender hug with her usual Misty temper. "Why does this have to be so difficult!"

_For some reason, I then noticed I was looking at Misty with a hurt expression on my face. Well I did actually enjoy the hug._

"Mist..." I began, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Don't get yourself all worked up."

"But I can't!" She exclaimed angrily. "It's just that...that...ugh...why does this have to be so hard for me to say?"

"Well, I reciprocate." I said simply. _Well, I don't know if I would go that far, but I must admit I do feel something in the pit of my stomach._

"How can you!" Misty fumed, before calming down. "You don't even know what I was going to say and your mind is usually on Pokémon or food or..."

I then cut Misty's rant off when I hugged her again for a sudden embrace.

_I can't help but feel like my subconscious is telling me something. _I thought dumbly as the scene unfolded before me.

"You're wrong about that." I said before kissing her forehead softly. "I _have _matured over the years we've been apart."

"Ashy..." Misty said.

"Mist..." I said.

As the two of us simply sat there, looking almost - _What it is? Lovingly? - _at each other, the scene faded as I felt the day calling to me.

_Oh well, perhaps I'll figure it out eventually. _I thought to myself as I began to stir.

Team Rocket's Point of View.

As the teens were resting, the Team Rocket Trio were exacting their plan.

"We're all set." Jessie said, giving a thumbs-up as they were outside the Antimony Research Lab.

"Right!" James said, also giving a thumbs-up.

"Just look at all those sensors." Jessie commented after they climbed the wall and put on their goggles, looking at the lasers of the lab.

"Trip just one of those and we'll set off the alarm." James added.

"That's tight security!" Meowth said.

"Which goes to show you how valuable the data they're protecting is." Jessie said, before jumping off the wall.

They then proceeded to expertly dodge the lasers as they worked to get to their destination.

"Looks like this is packed with sensors, too." Jessie observed, looking down through a hole in the ceiling.

"Let's give them our little surprise!" Meowth said.

"Right!" James said, before holding up a little box before it propelled down the hole. "Here goes."

"Excellent!" James said as he looked at a laptop after the box had landed and emitted its signal.

"Connection?" Jessie asked Meowth.

"I'm on it!" Meowth said.

"Password-protected, as suspected." James commented before chuckling to himself. "Not a problem."

"We have access!" James announced as the password was decrypted.

"_That's _the Meteonite data?" Jessie inquired as she looked over James' shoulder at the laptop.

"Correct!" James replied. "Copying now."

Normal Point of View

_What a strange dream. _Ash thought to himself as he, Cilan, and Iris gathered around the now healed Pansage. _But not exactly an unpleasant one._

"Pan!" ("I feel great!") The Grass Monkey Pokémon exclaimed happily before jumping around. "Sage!" ("Good as new!")

"Pansage!" ("All better!") "Pan!" ("Yes!")

"I'm so happy that your fever's all gone!" Iris said.

"Pan, Pansage!" ("So am I!")

"And it's all thanks to the herbal remedy _you _whipped up, Iris!" Cilan commented. "What a truly spectacular job!"

"Thanks Cilan!" Iris said under her breath.

"Cilan's right!" Ash added.

"Pikachu!" ("Yes he is!")

"Dweb, Dwebble!" ("I'm glad to see you're okay!")

"Axew's happy, too!" Iris commented when Axew jumped out of Iris' hair and started to jump up and down.

"Dwebble was up all night watching over you, Pansage!" Cilan said.

"Pansage?" ("You were?")

"Dwebble!" ("Yes, yes I was!")

"All right then, Dwebble!" Cilan exclaimed. "Let's go get your home back!"

"Dwebble!" ("Right!")

"Okay, there they are!" Ash observed as they found the three antagonizing Dwebble.

"Pansage!" ("Indeed!")

"Excellent work, Pansage!" Cilan said.

"Don't let them get away!" Iris exclaimed as the three Dwebble fled and Axew chased after them.

"Good work, Axew!" Ash stated as they caught up. "You there give Dwebble's home back right now!"

"Dwebble, no!" Ash said as the Dwebble was thrown back by an attack from one of the Dwebble.

"Dwebble's outnumbered three to one!" Iris commented.

"Pikachu, Dwebble needs help!" Ash said. "And to help, Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Pikachu!" ("Help is on the way!")

However, before Ash could release the Sea Otter Pokémon, Dwebble motioned for them to leave this to it.

"Dwebble, do you really think you can get your home back all by yourself?" Ash asked.

"Dwebble!") ("Yeah!")

"Gotcha!" Ash said. "You go for it!"

"Pika, pika!" ("Good luck!")

"Uh-oh, with no rock on its back..." Cilan began as Dwebble was thrown into a nearby rock due to a Dwebble's Slash attack.

"...that leaves Dwebble defenseless!" Ash finished.

"Taking on all three of them at one time is impossible," Ash said after they regrouped once the Dwebble left. "don't you see that?"

"Dwebble." ('I guess.")

"You need to be able to split them up." Ash said, crossing his arms thoughfully.

"At least let us help with that!" Iris said.

"I know!" Cilan said. "We'll use my Pokémon food!"

The three teens and their Pokémon lied in wait as they set the trap.

"All right, now, get going!" Cilan shouted as the Dwebble appeared.

"This way, you can deal with them one at a time." Cilan said as the Rock Inn Pokémon chased the food.

"Dwebble's luring them into the rocks!" Iris observed as Dwebble fought one of them.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "The rocks will protect Dwebble since it doesn't have a rock of its own."

"That Dwebble is one smart Pokémon." Cilan commented.

"Hey, that's X-Scissor!" Cilan said as Dwebble prepared the attack on the smaller Dwebble.

"Dwebble knew that boulder was going to fall!" Iris said, as the shockwaves from the attack on the ground sent it tumbling.

"Of course!" Ash added. "That's exactly _what_ Dwebble wanted to happen!"

"Dwebble, way to go!" Ash said as the Rock Inn Pokémon it was fighting was sent flying.

"Pika!" ("Good job!")

"Awesome!" Ash said, as the Dwebble knocked one of its antagonists out with an X-Scissor and Slash attack.

"I have to say those X-Scissor and Slash attacks really make for one spicy combination!" Cilan added.

"All right, let's do it!" Iris said.

Dwebble then lured the one chasing Axew into getting stuck between two rocks, after which it unleashed a X-Scissor attack that sent it flying.

"Now the head Dwebble thief's the only one left!" Ash exclaimed.

"All right, Dwebble, the time has come for you to take your home back!" Cilan said as they found the head Dwebble.

"Dwebble!" ("Right!")

"In case you haven't noticed," Iris began as the Dwebble looked to see where its other Dwebble had gone. "you're all by yourself!"

"Which makes it fair and square!" Cilan added.

"All right, Dwebble, go!" Ash said.

"Why'd Dwebble stop attacking?" Ash wondered after Dwebble stopped going through with its Slash attack when it saw it was just going to land on its shell.

"I get it!" Cilan said. "Dwebble doesn't want to damage its own home!"

"That's "Smack Down!" Cilan said as the Dwebble avoided the other Dwebble's Slash attack before its antagonist followed it up with a glowing gold orb that exploded on impact.

"Dwebble, you okay?" Cilan asked as the Dwebble came back down.

"Yes! You can't quit now, Dwebble!" Ash added as Dwebble got back up.

"Right, you can do it!" Iris said.

Pikachu and Axew said their encouragements.

After luring the Dwebble under a ledge in which in got stuck, Dwebble then unleashed an X-Scissor attack on its antagonist.

"That X-Scissor worked great!" Cilan observed. "Dwebble, nice job!"

The antagonizing Dwebble was not done yet as it attacked back with a Slash attack. After recovering from the attack, Dwebble's body glowed with red veins.

"That move was Dwebble's "Shell Smash"!" Cilan commented.

"What's "Shell Smash"? Ash inquired.

"It gives up defense for extra attack power and speed!" Iris replied.

Dwebble, spurred on by the effects of Shell Smash, then attacked with X-Scissor, knocking its home off its antagonist back and breaking its home.

"Nice shot!" Ash said.

Dwebble then started to inspect its home after its antagonist fled back underground.

"You did it, good job!" Iris said as the Rock Inn Pokémon was enjoying having its home back.

"You got your house back!" Ash added.

"And you did it yourself." Cilan said. "You can be proud!"

"Pansage, Pansage!" ("Good job Dwebble!")

"Pika pika!" ("Yes indeed!")

"Axew axew!" ("Good work!")

"Dwebble!" ("Thanks!")

In the meantime, a certain trio was conversing with an operative.

"Pierce." Jessie said. "Here's all the Meteonite data the Boss requested."

"Great work." Pierce said, taking the information Jessie was holding. "I can clearly see why you were the first agents to get inside the Unova region."

"Thanks, but we don't need praise." James said.

"We need to get going." Meowth added.

"I'll report to the Boss immediately." Pierce said. "Wait for further instructions."

"Understood." Jessie said.

The Team Rocket Trio then mysteriously vanished as Pierce took his leave.

"All right then, Dwebble." Cilan said as the sun was setting behind them. "Time for us to move on."

"See you again." Ash said. "Take care!"

"Pika, pika!" ("Be careful!")

"And make sure your home isn't stolen again!" Iris added.

"Dwebble!" (Hey wait!") The Rock Inn Pokémon said as it came chasing after them.

"Axew?" ("Huh?")

"Dwebble, what?" Cilan asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Dweb, Dwebble, Dweb!" ("Nope, I want to travel with you!")

"You know what?" Iris inquired. "I think Dwebble wants to go with you, Cilan!"

"Yeah!" Ash added. "After all, you did help to get its home back."

"You do?" Cilan asked, looking down at the Rock Inn Pokémon.

"Dwebble!" ("Yep!")

"I get it." Cilan said. "Getting your home back all by yourself was heavy fare. And worrying about Pansage was delicate and light! Fantastic, the perfect Pokémon for me! We're a good match!"

"Dwebble!" ("Yeah!") Dwebble said as it got into the Poké Ball Cilan had thrown into the air.

"Such exquisite taste." Cilan commented after picking the Poké Ball up. "My Dwebble!"

"Wow, Cilan, that's great!" Ash said.

"Thank you!" Cilan said. "Pansage, what do you think of all this?"

"Pan!" ("It's Great!")

"Axew!" ("I agree!")

"Yeah, it is great!" Iris said.

"Yeah!" Ash said, turning to look at the sun. "Now let's all head to Nacrene City together!"

"Pikachu!" ("And the gym!")

"Oh Ash, you're such a little kid." Iris said, chuckling.

Ash merely face-faulted at that.

"I am not!" Ash said after recovering. "I'm just enthusiastic!"

"Riiiight..." Iris said, shrugging.

"Now, now," Cilan said, sweat-dropping. "let's focus on Nacrene City guys."

The three teens then turned to walk into the distance as they continued on their way to Nacrene City.

**Author's Notes: Well, in a way, Misty has appeared! I'm kidding of course. Don't worry, Misty and Ash will cross paths in reality eventually. Just takes a little time is all. ****Until then though, farewell! ****And it looks like Cilan has another Pokémon. **


	13. Minccino - Neat and Tidy

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How's it going? Good, bad, okay? In this chapter, Ash and his friends meet a certain hyperactive character. The character in question, when I think about it, was actually kind of...underused...in the Anime. I plan on trying to rectifying that. The key word there being "try", I'm no Shakespeare. I'll do my best though. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers. They. Are. Everywhere. Beware them. Also, some people, definitely not me, own Pokémon.**

**TM24: Hmm. Hmm.. Hmm... This Fourth Wall worries me.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twelve

Ash's Point of View

_Well that was something. While on the road to Nacrene City and my next gym battle, we ran into a group of young kids playing with a Trubbish. The kids we're from a girl named Daniela who was their Kindergarten teacher. Daniela said that her students found a Trubbish the day before and brought it with them._

_Daniela was anything but happy about Trubbish. __Karena, Daniela's grandmother, said that she had taken it back to where the kids had first found it. Daniela and Karena then escorted us to the back of the Day-Care where they had the Kindergarten class. We found a huge pile of junk there that the kids, self-proclaimed as the Trubbish Squad, had made into a short of secret base. I proposed that I go have a talk with the kids, reminiscing on how I used to play games like that when I was a kid._

_After talking with them, I tried to convince them to go make amends with their teacher, but they wouldn't listen. While I was there though, I saw the same sunglass-wearing Sandile I had seen back when I was at the hot springs resort. It seemed though that the Sandile wanted to attack. The Sandile was then sent flying after being affected by Toxic Spikes and getting hit with an Iron Tail and Sludge Bomb attack. I couldn't help but feel though, that I would see that Sandile again...On another note though, I realized I was actually having fun whilst trying to talk to the kids._

_Then Daniela, Karena, Iris, and Cilan came, with Daniela wanting Trubbish to leave. I attempted to help the Trubbish Squad, but she would hear nothing of it as she sent out her Deerling. After a Tackle attack, Deerling upturned the junk, causing it to be on the verge of collapsing. After a joined effort of those there, the kids then went to apologize to their teacher. Daniela then, after a change of heart and seeing Trubbish in action, decided to allow Trubbish to stay._

_Before me, Iris, and Cilan left though, I was giving a Pokémon Egg. I wonder what's going to hatch from it! I'm so excited._

Normal Point of View

"Wait, everyone!" A voice shouted from behind Ash, Iris, and Cilan. "Please, hang on a sec!"

The girl then, upon tripping on a rock, went swerving out of control. After which, she knocked Ash and Cilan into the nearby river.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl said after Ash and Cilan built a fire and hung their clothes to dry.

If they had been more attentive of what was behind them, they would of noticed how Iris was blushing as faintly as she could. Her gaze obviously stuck on a certain Pokémon Connoisseur.

"Please forgive me, I'm so sorry." The girl continued. "I just feel totally awful!"

"Please, stop!" Cilan said with a sweat-drop. "It's all right..."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." Ash added.

"I'd suppose so..." Iris said under her breath before talking louder for them to hear. "So what are you doing there?"

"Actually, I wanted to have a little talk with Ash." The girl said.

"Huh?" Ash wondered.

"Here, I want you to take a look at this!" The girl said, getting up close to Ash to show him what was on her wrist.

"Professor Juniper!" Ash exclaimed as the girl turned on her Xtransceiver.

"How nice to see you, Ash." Professor Juniper replied with her usual hand salute. "Hello! How're your gym battles going?"

"Great, I already won one badge!" Ash replied.

"I'm so proud of you!" Professor Juniper said. "But about that badge of yours..."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Please accept my apologies." Professor Juniper began sheepishly. "I forgot to give you a badge case. But the girl next to you, Bianca, has it. Bye-bye!"

And with that, Professor Juniper ended the call.

"Bianca, that's me." The girl said in confirmation. "Hello there!"

"My name's Iris, hi!"

"And I'm Cilan, Pokémon Connoisseur."

"So let me give you your badge-" Bianca began but stopped when she was going through her bag, becoming discouraged.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"No, no! Everything is just fine." Bianca exclaimed, waving her hand dismissively before turning back to her bag. "Come on, come on...I know I put it in my bag."

Bianca then continued to look as the fire went out and Cilan and Ash were putting their clothes back on.

"Excuse me, have any luck yet?" Ash asked.

"Yes! Here it is." Bianca exclaimed.

"Wow, it sure is dusty." Iris commented as Bianca coughed from the dust on the badge case.

"Here, Ash." Bianca said, presenting the badge case.

"Great." Ash said. "Thank you! This is awesome. I've got a badge case!"

"Can't wait to get all eight badges." Ash said, a tone of determination in his voice as he put the Trio Badge in the case.

"When you do, you're ready!" Iris said, leaning over Ash's shoulder.

"And don't forget the Nacrene City Gym is now really close by." Cilan added.

"I'd love to see your badge." Bianca interjected. "May I, please?"

"Sure, no prob." Ash said before closing the badge case to give to Bianca. "Here you go..."

Just then though, a gray blur came by and stole the badge case right out Bianca's hands.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "C'mon, that's my badge case!"

"Wait up!" Ash shouted before following the path the thief went.

"Come back!" Bianca said.

"Stop!" Iris said.

"I'll tell you, that's one fast Pokémon for sure!" Ash commented, leaning against a tree trunk in the way.

"Yes, and a wonderful Pokémon, too!" Bianca said happily.

"Please." Iris said. "Save the admiring for another time."

"It's just because I've never seen such a fast Pokémon before!" Bianca said, leaning in close to Iris' face. "I'm thrilled!"

"Excitable, too." Cilan added with a sweat-drop.

"Knock it off!" Ash exclaimed, jumping over the tree trunk. "I've gotta get my badge back!"

"They'd probably give you a replacement badge, wouldn't they?" Bianca wondered aloud.

"What?" Ash exclaimed incredulously, standing up in surprise. "Replacement?"

"That badge is loaded with special memories, so that's the only one I want!" Ash said after recovering from falling off the log.

"Pika pika Pikapi!" ("Over here Ash!")

The teens then followed Pikachu over to an area of bushes. As they peaked over them, they saw the thieving Pokémon.

"It's my badge case!" Ash exclaimed.

"Aww, so cute!" Bianca commented as the Pokémon began to rub its tail against Ash's badge case.

"Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things, and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty." Bianca's Pokédex uttered.

"Minccino likes things tidy!" Bianca said.

"It must've taken the badge case because it was dirty." Cilan added.

"And since I hate to clean, this is perfect for me!" Bianca exclaimed, giggling to herself.

"Okay. It's time to get my badge back!" Ash interjected.

"No!" Bianca exclaimed, rushing over to Minccino before Ash got the chance. "I'll get it myself!"

"Wow." Ash said.

"She moves at her own speed." Cilan commented with a sweat-drop and his hand behind his head.

"I say she's a little selfish." Iris said.

"Huh?" Ash asked. "Selfish how? I don't see it."

"You just leave it to me," Bianca interjected. "and I'll get your case back in no time!"

Minccino then proceeded to put the badge case in its mouth before glaring slightly at Bianca.

"Okay, time for battle!" Bianca declared, moving her arm several times in a row to prepare the throw. "Go, Pignite!"

"A Pignite huh..." Ash said.

"That's Tepig's evolved form." Cilan said.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases." Ash's Pokédex uttered.

"Now use Tackle on Minccino!"

"That Minccino sure is fast!" Cilan commented as the Chinchilla Pokémon jumped over the Fire Pig Pokémon, sending it into the bushes.

"Use Flame Charge!" Bianca said as Pignite jumped out of the bushes and recuperated.

Pignite then proceeded to stomp its hooves before it was engulfed in a fire and proceeded to charge its opponent.

"Whoa, what a move!" Ash commented.

"Powerful!" Iris added.

However, Minccino simply ran up a tree after the attack.

"Oh no, we were so close!" Bianca said, stomping her foot in frustration. Her Pignite following her actions.

"Well, Pokémon do take after their Pokémon Trainers." Ash said with a sweat-drop.

"Obviously Bianca may not look it, but she's a fierce battler!" Cilan said.

"Hey, would you mind hurrying up and getting my badge back?" Ash asked, a bit of an indignant tone in his voice.

"Good as done!" Bianca replied, winking.

"Pignite, use Flame Charge again!" Bianca said after Minccino moved in the tree, catching their attention.

As Pignite prepared the attack, Minccino curled back its ears and then puffed up its cheeks before following through with an attack.

"That's Hyper Voice!" Iris observed as Pignite was struck with the cacophonous tones.

"Looks like Pignite can't move!" Cilan added.

Pleased with itself, Minccino then jumped onto Pignite and started to use its Tickle attack.

"Pignite, no!" Bianca said with concern, her Fire Pig Pokémon incapacitated as it laughed.

"There goes Tickle..." Iris said.

"Pignite, return!" Bianca said, returning the Pokémon to its Poké Ball and relieving it of the Tickle attack.

"Wow, that Minccino's little and cute and so tough at the same time that I've just got to catch it and that's just what I'm going to do!." Bianca exclaimed.

"Then I'll just have to get my badge back myself!" Ash said, going to stand next to Bianca.

"Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" ("Ready!")

Before Pikachu could leap off of Ash's shoulder, Ash stopped him.

"Hey Pikachu, why don't we leave this to Oshawott?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." ("I guess.")

As if on cue though, Oshawott came out of his Poké Ball.

"Oshawott, Osha!" ("Okay, I'll handle this.")

"Wow," Bianca exclaimed, clasping her hands. "does that mean Ash's Pokémon come out all by themselves?"

"Just Oshawott." Iris replied with a sweat-drop.

"Darling!" Bianca commented.

"Go, Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed. "Okay, Oshawott, use Tackle!"

After running around a bit, the two opponents stopped to look at each other.

"Way to go, Oshawott!" Ash said. "Now use Razor-"

Ash was then interrupted when Bianca spoke up.

"Hydro Pump, let's go!" Bianca said. "I said Hydro Pump and I mean Hydro Pump!"

"Oshawott doesn't know that move!" Ash exclaimed, putting an arm in front of Bianca.

"Sorry." Bianca said with a sweat-drop.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!" Ash said.

When the Sea Otter Pokémon prepared the attack though, the Chinchilla Pokémon was already running up a tree.

"Stop wasting time and try Razor Shell again!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Bianca, give orders to your own Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Sorry again." Bianca said with a sweat-drop.

The outburst however, distracted the Sea Otter Pokémon. That allowed Minccino to get in close for an attack.

"Uh-oh, Oshawott's in trouble now!" Ash commented.

"Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed after Oshawott was affected by Tickle and struck twice by DoubleSlap.

"And we were so close..." Bianca said when Oshawott fainted.

"It used Tickle and followed it with DoubleSlap..." Iris said. "Wow!"

"Some battling style!" Cilan commented. "Minccino's is without a doubt rich and full-flavored!"

"Had enough, Oshawott?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott." ("Yeah.")

"Okay then, it's your turn Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" ("Okay!")

"Do it, Pikachu!" Ash said.

Before they could react, Minccino put the badge case in its mouth again and then ran off.

"Oh, no, Minccino got away!" Bianca said.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't talk so much!" Ash shouted. "Or tried giving commands to _my_ Pokémon."

"And miss out on giving you this great advice?" Bianca asked sweetly. "Don't you see? I really want to catch that Minccino!"

"You don't say?" Ash said with a sweat-drop.

"So, be a dear and help me out, won't you, Ash?" Bianca inquired, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I guess." Ash said.

"Yeah, you'll get your badge and your badge case back, right?" Bianca said. "So it's all good."

"Yeah! I want to get my badge back." Ash said. "I'll help."

"Oh, happy days!" Bianca exclaimed happily before giving a "V" symbol with her hands for victory. "Now I'll catch Minccino for sure!"

"I was going to Nacrene City to win a new badge." Ash commented before hanging his head dejectedly. "Oh, man..."

"But, Ash, Nacrene City is just over the mountain." Cilan said. "No need to get upset!"

"Well, that's some mountain..." Ash commented, looking at the mountain.

"Pika Pikachu!" ("I agree with that!")

'But..." Ash began. "I always help those in need."

"Oh thank you!" Bianca exclaimed enthusiastically.

"One question though Bianca." Ash said.

"Huh, what is it Ash?" Bianca inquired.

"Do you know someone named Barry?" Ash asked.

Bianca then put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Nope, sorry. Who's Barry?"

"He's someone I meant in the Sinnoh region and he's one of my rivals." Ash replied.

"Well, sorry, I don't know anyone named Barry." Bianca said.

"Don't worry about it." Ash said.

Team Rocket's Point of View

In the meanwhile, a certain trio were on a rooftop looking down at Nacrene City.

"So this is Nacrene City." Meowth commented.

"I've never seen so many warehouses in one place!" Jessie said.

James then put down a tablet-like object he was holding and clicked on one of the folders that appeared as it showed a map of something. Jessie and Meowth joined him as he knelt down.

"And this?" Jessie asked.

"It appears that these train tracks are no longer in use." James replied.

"First off, I saw we confirm the museum location." Meowth said.

"Right...there." James stated as he moved the map over to where the Nacrene Museum is located.

"Our next task is to decide on a suitable escape route." Jessie said, standing up.

"Understood!" James and Meowth exclaimed in unison, standing up.

"Wait a moment." Jessie said, her eyes drawn to a familiar face on the ground.

"What is it Jess?" James asked.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Jessie asked, raising a finger slightly to point at her target of interest.

"She's here in Unova?" Meowth asked.

"It would appear so." James replied. "It would appear that the twerpette has come here."

"Wonder why." Jessie wondered aloud.

"My guess would be to join up with the twerp." Meowth said.

"Agreed." Jessie said. "Although, last I checked the twerpette stopped traveling with the twerp before he left for Hoenn."

"Perhaps the young twerpette has gotten tired of the same old scene." James said. "She was stuck dealing with running a gym after all."

"And it wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience." Meowth added. "We should know, given how we were in charge of the Viridian City Gym for some time."

"No matter." Jessie said. "We must search for a suitable escape route from the Nacrene City Museum."

Several moments passed and soon, Team Rocket had vanished without a trace.

Normal Point of View

"Man, oh, man, it's like Minccino vanished!" Ash exclaimed exasperatedly as then teens were searching for the Chinchilla Pokémon.

"Wait, do you happen to have any kind of shiny pots or cookware?" Bianca asked, directly the question to Cilan.

"Sure, have a look." Cilan replied.

"Thanks!" Bianca said as Cilan took off his pack and put in on the ground, kneeling in front of it.

"See that shine?" Cilan asked as he pulled out a spoon. "There's nothing like polished flatware!"

"Great, it's perfect!" Bianca declared, taking the spoon before rubbing it in the dirt. "Now I'll just do this..."

"Stop!" Cilan shouted, reaching over but not quite at the woman wearing the green hat. "My nice, clean spoon!"

"Now, there we go..." Bianca said, satisfied with her job.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about it Cilan." Iris said, putting a hand on the Pokémon Connoisseur's shoulder. "I'm sure you have plenty of other spoons."

"Yeah, I guess." Cilan said, offering a grateful, but weak, smile.

"No problem." Iris asked, her barely visible blush returning.

"I figured out how to lure Minccino!" Bianca declared, running into the forest.

"Oh yeah!" Ash said. "I remember."

"Of course," Iris began. "Minccino just loves to clean anything that's dirty!"

"No!" Cilan sighed as then teens prepared the trap for Minccino. "My beautiful clean spoon!"

"As I have said," Iris said, sitting next to the Pokémon Connoisseur as Ash sat next to Bianca, place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you have plenty of spoons."

"I suppose." Cilan replied.

"I wonder if this is gonna work..." Ash wondered aloud.

"Pika." ("Indeed.")

"Shh!" Bianca said.

The teens were then alerted to something in the bushes next to the trap. This caused the teens to crouch down to hide themselves.

"What did I tell you?" Bianca inquired.

"You were right!" Ash replied then noticed something. "But it still hasn't taken the spoon or anything.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!")

"It sure doesn't like the dirt." Iris observed as Minccino inspected the spoon.

"Here we go!" Bianca exclaimed, pulling the robe she was holding.

The Chinchilla Pokémon was caught off-guard by the outburst and was caught under the trap.

"I did it!" Bianca cheered. "I caught Minccino!"

"Uh, I wouldn't be too sure about that Bianca." Ash said as Minccino simply got up and walked away.

"Huh, what?" Bianca asked, then she saw what was going on and rushed out of the bushes. "Wait, Minccino, you can't just walk away!"

Minccino simply walked away.

"Come back!" Bianca said before hanging her head dejectedly. "Oh no, it's gone!"

"And it's got my spoon, too!" Cilan exclaimed.

This earned sweat-drops from the other two teens and their Pokémon.

"It's just like I thought." Ash said. "Battling's the only way to get Minccino."

"Pika." ("Yep.")

"But we're at a disadvantage!" Iris exclaimed.

"We'll get taken out by Tickle again at close range." Cilan added.

"I'll handle it, don't worry." Ash replied. "I've dealt with tougher situations before."

The teens then pursued Minccino, ending up a stream.

"There's Minccino over there!" Cilan observed as Minccino was cleaning the spoon with its tail.

"And it's got my badge case, too!" Ash added.

"Okay, Ash, it's all up to you." Bianca said.

"Got it, right!" Ash said before running ahead of where they were hiding behind some rocks.

"Snivy, I choose you!"

"Wow, Ash has all sorts of Pokémon, doesn't he?" Bianca commented.

"What else do you have besides Pignite?" Cilan inquired.

"Only Pignite." Bianca replied.

This caused the Iris and Cilan to collapse on the rock in front of them.

"You're kidding, right?" Iris asked, regaining her composure.

"Yep." Bianca said. "I also have a Lillipup and a Munna."

"Oh, okay." Iris said, breathing a sigh of relief before being taken off-guard by what Bianca said next.

"But hey, using Flame Charge by itself is good enough to win a lot!" Bianca said.

"How long have you been on your journey?" Cilan asked.

"I've done a lot of training at home, but my journey's brand-new!"

Iris and Cilan sighed at that.

"You see, my father didn't want me to leave, like, he's worried about me traveling and everything." Bianca continued.

"Protected like a vintage wine." Cilan commented.

"Or a princess, right?" Iris added.

"Right!" Bianca exclaimed. "I've only got two badges too!"

"Well, that's one more than Ash has." Iris said with a sweat-drop.

"Snivy, Attract!" Ash said.

"Attract?" Bianca wondered aloud.

"Good strategy!" Cilan said.

"Yeah, Attract should keep Minccino from moving around so quickly." Iris added.

Minccino however, simply dodged the attack by leaping behind some bushes.

"Minccino dodged it!" Bianca commented.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cilan asked, slightly shocked by what Minccino was doing.

"Oh, man!" Ash said. "I had no idea Minccino could use Attract as well!"

_The way Snivy's looking at that Minccino reminds me a little of how me and Misty were looking at each other in that dream I had. _Ash though as he prepared Snivy's Poké Ball.

"Now, Snivy, return!"

"Pikachu!" ("My turn!")

"You'll do it?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" ("Yep!")

"'Kay, it's up to you!"

"It's Pikachu's turn!" Iris commented.

"Since they're both boys, Attract won't do a thing." Cilan added.

"I can't wait!" Bianca said.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Go!"

Pikachu's tail then glowed silver as it hit the ground where Minccino was a second ago.

"It dodged!" Bianca observed.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack, let's go!"

"Pikachu's trying to keep pace with Minccino's speed!" Cilan noted as Pikachu was using the speed from Quick Attack to catch up with Minccino.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail, one more time!"

The water below was then sent upward by the shockwaves as the Mouse Pokémon's Iron Tail met the Chinchilla Pokémon's DoubleSlap.

"Minccino came back with DoubleSlap!" Cilan said.

"Amazing!" Bianca commented.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Minccino unleashed his Hyper Voice attack.

"That's Hyper Voice again!" Cilan commented.

"That's the move that stopped Pignite in its tracks!" Iris added.

"Pikachu can totally handle it!" Bianca interjected.

"Got that right." Ash said. "Pikachu's really strong."

Just then, Minccino jumped behind Pikachu.

"Here comes Tickle, Pikachu, look out!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Stay strong, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pikachu's totally tough to be lasting that long..." Bianca pondered. "Go, Pikachu, go!"

Minccino then tired from using Tickle so much to no avail.

"Now, Pikachu, Zap Cannon!" Bianca shouted.

"Pikachu can't use that move." Ash said with a sweat-drop.

"Hey, just give it a shot!" Bianca responded.

"C'mon, Bianca, you watch!" Ash said.

Pikachu was also having a sweat-drop from the outburst.

"Pikachu, quick! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

The Chinchilla Pokémon then stumbled a little after being hit by the attack.

"Good job, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Ash!" Oh, please, tag me, tag me!" Bianca exclaimed, coming from behind the rocks. "I want to catch it-let me take over!"

"Okay?" Ash said hesitatingly while Bianca dug around in her bag.

"I know my Poké Ball was in here before..." Bianca said.

"Hurry up, we're running out of time!" Ash said.

"Where is it?" Bianca pondered. "Come on! If I had only cleaned out my bag once in a while, I wouldn't have this problem in the first place!"

"Ah, Minccino!" Ash said when Minccino was running away.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Bianca said.

After searching, Bianca found what she was looking for.

"I've got it!" Bianca exclaimed, holding up the Poké Ball.

"Why am I not surprised Bianca's got a dirty Poké Ball?" Iris commented.

Bianca then blew on the Poké Ball, sighing as she did so.

Minccino, seeing the dirty object in his peripheral vision, rushed over to Bianca, spinning Pikachu in the process.

"You see, I got it." Bianca said simply after Mincinno was sent into the Poké Ball whilst trying to clean it.

"What?" Ash exclaimed incredulously.

"I suspect a dirty Poké Ball is too hard for Minccino to pass up!" Cilan commented.

"Yeah, you're right." Iris added. "I guess people say it's better to be lucky than good. The question is, will those two get along?"

"Of course!" Cilan replied. "If you take Bianca's unique personality and pair it with all of Minccino's many talents...What a combination!"

"That's a Pokémon Connoisseur for you!" Ash said. "Whatever he just said."

"It doesn't matter." Bianca said. "What-ever! 'Cause I just caught Minccino!"

"Technically, Minccino caught himself." Ash said.

"Yeah, well, he still wanted to be in the Poké Ball which is mine." Bianca said.

"Guess I can't argue with that." Ash said. "Time to get our stuff back."

Ash then proceeded to climb up the tree Minccino was in.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed as he reached for his badge case. "I finally got my badge case..."

The tree branch under Ash then suddenly broke from supporting the weight on it.

"Whoa!" Ash yelled as he fell, landing on his feet but was knocked over when the bowl they used to catch Minccino fell on him.

"Pikachu Pikapi?" ("You okay, Ash?")

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ash replied. "I'm okay, no need to worry!"

The teens then proceeded to go to the Pokémon Center nearby after the ordeal.

"Here!" Nurse Joy said, presenting Ash and Bianca with their Pokémon.

"All the Pokémon you left in our care are feeling much better!" Nurse Joy added.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" Ash and Bianca said simultaneously.

"And, Ash, I gave your egg a thorough checkup, too." Nurse Joy said. "It's healthy as can be!"

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"Audino!" ("Sure is!")

"What kind of egg is it?" Bianca asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't even know myself." Ash replied.

"Aww." Bianca said. "Hey, Ash, how about a battle?"

"Sounds great to me!" Ash replied determinedly. "Let's do it!"

The two trainers then proceeded to walk to the back of the Pokémon Center, followed by Iris and Cilan.

"'Kay, we'll use one Pokémon each." Ash said. "It's over when one of our Pokémon's unable to continue."

"Right!" Bianca said.

"This'll be fun, though Bianca has more badges than Ash does." Iris commented.

"Axew!" ("Yeah!")

"Tasty, too!" Cilan added. "With a unique flavor..."

"Pikachu Pika pi pikachu" ("It has a unique flavor alright!")

"I'm going with my Pignite!" Bianca declared. "Come on out!"

"No Minccino?" Iris asked. "Why?"

"Okay, it's a Fire-type..." Ash said to himself. "In that case, I'll use..."

"I know!" Bianca exclaimed, catching Ash off-guard. "You're going to use Pikachu, right?"

"Actually, I was planning on using Oshawott..." Ash replied.

"Come on, Ash, let's get this show on the road!" Bianca said.

"Pikachu, you into it?" Ash asked as the Mouse Pokémon ran onto the field.

"Pika, Pikachu!" ("Sure, I'm into it!") The Mouse Pokémon replied determinedly.

"All right, Pikachu, go!"

"Take Down, now!"

Pignite then rammed into Pikachu and send it reeling.

"Use Heat Crash!"

Pignite then engulfed himself in a blazing orb, descending on Pikachu and sending him into the ground.

"Pikachu, no!" Iris exclaimed.

"I doubt even Pikachu could deal with that." Cilan commented.

"Gonna take a lot more than that to defeat my Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, get up!"

"Fabulous!" Bianca exclaimed happily as Pikachu did just that. "Wow, Pikachu never gives up!"

"I'm not sure I like they way this is going..." Iris commented.

"I tend to agree," Cilan added, causing Iris to blush faintly. "though Pikachu's still hanging in there..."

"Pignite, Flame Charge!" Bianca shouted.

"'Kay, Pikachu, Volt Tackle, go!" Ash shouted as Pignite prepared the attack.

"Pikachu/Pignite!" Their respective trainers shouted as the attacks met directly and caused an explosion.

Pignite was sent back reeling, fainted. Pikachu on the other hand was sent landing on all fours.

"Pignite! No!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Pignite is unable to battle, so the winner is Ash." Cilan announced.

"Bianca may have more badges than Ash, but you wouldn't know it after today's battle!" Iris added.

"Yeah, I knew I would win." Ash said, rubbing a finger passed his nose when he saw Pikachu looking at him, his cheeks sparking.

"Pikapi..." ("Ash...") The Mouse Pokémon said threateningly.

"Of course, the battle could of gone either way." Ash amended, scratching his neck.

"Pignite, return!" Bianca said. "You were great..."

Bianca then put the Poké Ball in her bag before rushing over to Ash.

"May I say something, Ash, please?" Bianca inquired.

"Uh, sure Bianca..." Ash said.

"I may have lost today, but I am just starting out on my journey, which means next time we meet, Pignite and Minccino and my other Pokémon will be stronger, lots!" Bianca said.

"Okay..." Ash said hesitatingly.

"So good luck battling at the Nacrene Gym!" Bianca said, showing two fingers up in the "V" symbol for victory. "Bye!"

"Uh..." Ash said as Bianca departed.

"See ya later!" Bianca shouted, jumping up and down.

"She sure can move..." Iris observed.

"And, at her own pace!" Cilan added.

"She kind of reminds me of Barry." Ash murmured under his breath. "Whatever! I won a battle and my new badge case's nice and clean."

The sun then reflected off of his badge case, shining it a little.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed. "Pretty soon I'll have two badges in here!"

"Yeah, but still, Bianca still has one more badge." Iris said.

"Oh yeah." Ash said. "That reminds me, Iris, it doesn't matter how many badges a person has. What does matter is the bonds a Pokémon Trainer forms with their Pokémon and the friends around them."

"Really?" Iris inquired. "Well, the badges help."

"Oh Iris." Ash said before a small smirk appeared on his face. "Don't be such a _little kid_."

"Hey!" Iris exclaimed indignantly. "If anyone is a little kid here, its you."

Ash merely rolled his eyes at that before turning his attention to thinking about the Nacrene City Gym.

**Author's Notes: So, anyone besides me thinking that it is kind of amusing seeing Ash calling Iris a little kid? I certainly find it nice. After all, in all fairness, _she_ is more like a kid than Ash is in the Canon. If anything, Ash is more...how to put this delicately...absentminded? I don't know. Anyway, Bianca has two Pokémon other than her Pignite and Minccino! I kind of feel like she got, well, to put it bluntly, shafted in the Anime. The Anime writers don't really know the potential of their characters do they? It's kind of sad. Well, I plan on trying to rectify...wait...did I say that already? No matter. Remember to read and review!**

**Also, as I've stated in my other Fanfiction for Code Geass, I'll be starting up school soon. I may have less time to write. So, if the updates decline, that is the reason why. But don't worry, I _certainly_ won't allow _either_ of my stories to join the rest of the dead Fanfictions sitting sad, alone, and abandoned. It's kind of sad isn't it? You're reading a really good story and the characters are engaging. The story is just about to reach a climax or is just plain _good_ and then..._nothing_. It ends. Done. Dead. Deceased, Lifeless. Departed. Cadaverous. And did I look up some synonyms for the word "dead"? Yes, yes I did. And yeah, it is annoying to list about a synonyms isn't it? Oh well.**


	14. Nacrene City Excitement

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How's it going? On another note, guess what? We're getting closer and closer to when Ash and Misty reunite! Can you believe it? It'll take a while though. Anyway, here is another of those original chapters instead of a reimagining of an episode. So, anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers. They represent what I do not own. Which, in this case, is Pokémon.**

**TM24: I'm watching you Fourth Wall...**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Thirteen

Misty's Point of View

_So let's see, I think the only place we've yet to visit is the Nacrene City Museum. _I thought to myself as I walked up to the building.

"Let's see what's inside!" I exclaimed.

"Ma rill ma rill rill!" ("Yeah, I want to see!")

However, before I could enter the building, I crashed into someone.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily. "Why don't you watch we're your going!"

"My apologies." The green-haired guy said sincerely. "My name is N."

"N huh? My name's Misty Waterflower and this is my friend Marill." I said. "Next time, could you watch where your going?"

"I apologize." The man - N - said. "It's just I...want to see things no one can see. The ideals of Pokémon inside Poké Balls and the truths of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect..."

"Uh, okay?" I said hesitatingly.

"Do you feel the same?" N asked.

"Not particularly." I replied, looking down at my Aqua Mouse Pokémon. "me and my Pokémon have never thought about it."

"Huh. I expected more." N said. "Now pay attention."

"Okay?" I said. _This guy is a little strange._

"My friends and I will test you to see if you can see this future, too." N said.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, acknowledging the challenge for a Pokémon Battle. "Ready when you are!"

"Pidove, I request your assistance!" N said, throwing out a Poké Ball.

_So that's the Flying-type Ash caught. _I thought to myself.

"Misty calls Corsola!" I shouted as I put Marill on the ground next to me and called my Coral Pokémon.

"Pidove, use Quick Attack."

As the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon made contact, it sent Corsola reeling a bit.

"Corsola are you okay?" I asked, before calling my move when it recovered. "Okay, use Power Gem!"

"Quick Pidove, use Air Cutter!"

Before it could attack though, the Flying-type took full damage from the super-effective Rock-type move.

"Pidove, are you okay?"

Pidove merely hoved in the air, panting a little from the attack.

"Okay Corsola, use Spike Cannon!"

"Pidove, dodge it and use Air Cutter!"

Corsola's body glowed white as it prepared the attack as Pidove came in low, its wings glowing as it fired the attack.

When the attacks hit their target, Corsola was left panting while Pidove fell to the ground, fainted.

"Pidove!" N exclaimed, returning the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. "You did well friend, get a good rest."

_This girl and her Marill vaguely reminds me of that guy and his Pikachu I battled in Accumula Town. _N reflected, calling out his next choice.

"That was great Corsola!" I congratulated as I returned my Coral Pokémon. "Why don't you take a good rest."

"Tympole!" N shouted as the Pokémon appeared. "I require your aid!"

"Okay, Marill, it's your turn!" I said, looking down at Marill as it prepared to go onto the battlefield.

After a very one-sided battle, Marill emerged victorious as Tympole fainted from a Water Gun attack.

"Tympole, you have done well friend." N said. "Return!"

"That was awesome!" I said, as Marill came to me for a hug. "You really are getting strong aren't you?"

"Ma rill marill." ("It was nothing.") Marill said, a bit bashfully.

_Odd, it seems that Marill might even like...no...the very idea is absurd...but yet, I can't help but question it. _N thought as he released is final choice.

"Timburr, come and aid me!"

"Okay, you get some rest Marill." I said, putting Marill down next to me. "I know the perfect Pokémon to choose next."

"Ma rill ma rill." ("Good luck.")

"All right, Staryu I choose -" I was then cut-off when a flash of light appeared. "PSYDUCK!"

"Psy?" ("Huh?")

"Oh, just go and battle." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"Psy." ("Okay.")

_What a...peculiar choice. _N commented in his mind.

"Psyduck use Water Gun." I said.

"Psyduck." ("Coming up.")

"Timburr use Wake-Up Slap."

As the Duck Pokémon launched the attack, dealing medium damage to Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon proceeded to hit Psyduck with its hand, following through with the order.

"Psyduck are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

_Seems she...actually cares...about her Pokémon. How ridiculous, I must just be hallucinating. _N thought to himself, although he couldn't ignore his slight confusion at the person's concern for Pokémon.

"Psy...Duck" ("Just...fine.")

_It was then that I noticed something that made me make a small smirk. Seems Psyduck's headache could be worsening._

"Psyduck, once more attack with Water Gun!" I shouted, pointing at the opponent.

"Psyduck!" ("Right away!")

"Timburr, use Wake-Up Slap one more time!"

As before, Psyduck launched the Water Gun attack, did medium damage, and was hit hard again by the Wake-Up Slap.

"Psyduck!" ("Okay, now I'm mad!")

_I then noticed that Psyduck was seemingly clutching its head more in pain. Now he can use his Psychic-type moves!_

"Psyduck! Use Confusion!" I yelled as Psyduck's eyes glowed light blue as Timburr was lifted into the air, shock on its face as it was surrounded in the same light blue light.

Psyduck then tossed Timburr to the ground a few times, effectively weakening it.

"Now Psyduck!" I exclaimed, pointing at the panting Pokémon. "Finish it up with Psychic!"

"Psyduck!" ("You got it!")

The Duck's Pokémon's eyes then glowed blue once more as it stuck out its flippers at its opponent, sending an invisible shockwave it.

"Timburr, are you okay my friend?" N asked as the Muscular Pokémon was thrown back from the super-effective attack and landed at the man's feet.

"Timburr..." ("I'll be fine...") The Muscular Pokémon muttered weakly, offering a weak smile.

"That was awesome Psyduck!" I said, running over to pick up and hug the confused little Pokémon as it seemed its headache had subsided.

"Psyduck?" ("What did I do?") The Duck Pokémon asked confusedly.

"Oh brother." I said to myself, the happy tone still in my voice. "Same old Psyduck."

As I returned the Duck Pokémon, I saw the guy, N, approaching me.

"I cannot see the future yet...The world is still to be determined..." N said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." I replied a bit reassuringly.

"Right now though, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon," N began before walking away. "Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world."

"It'll come to you." I said.

"So, I need power..." N said to himself. "Power enough to make _anyone_ agree with _me._ Now I know what power I need."

"And what power is that?" I asked, half to myself.

"Reshiram!" N exclaimed passionately, not turning to look at me. "The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!"

With that, the green-haired man walked away.

"Well, that was strange." I said to myself with a sweat-drop.

"Ma rill." ("I agree.") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon said in agreement.

"I will tell you one thing Marill," I began, watching N disappear from view. "That guy...N was it?...he kind of reminds me a little of Ash. Vaguely."

"Ma rill ma rill rill ma rill." ("I wondered why you were blushing.") Marill asked knowingly.

"Whatever Marill." I said, rolling my eyes before turning back to the museum. "Now let's see what this museum is about."

"Wow..." I said as I marveled at what was in the museum. "Its fascinating."

"Ma rill." ("Yeah.")

My thoughts were then interrupted when a man came walking up to me.

"Hello!" The man said before looking at the skeleton in front of him. "Wow! Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm...fascinated."

"I suppose it is." I said.

"Well, anyway, welcome!" The man said. "I'm Hawes, the assistant director."

"My name is Misty Waterflower from the Kanto region and I live in Cerulean City." I said.

"Well Misty, since you were kind enough to visit, I'll give you a tour of the museum."

"Thanks." I said.

"This skeleton is of a Dragon-type Pokémon." Hawes said. "There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a Fossil."

"Huh, reminds me of a Dragonite from the Kanto region." I murmured under my breath.

"Now come over here." Hawes said, gesturing to a rock.

_Brr. _I thought to myself, a shiver going down my spine. _That fossil over there reminds me of an Armaldo from the Hoeen region...which is part Bug-type!_

"This rock is amazing!" Hawes exclaimed. "It's a meteorite and it contains some kind of energy from space."

"Interesting." I commented as Hawes lead me to an empty pedestal.

"Hawes?" I inquired. "Should I be looking at something?"

"Yes." Hawes replied. "This is the spot where we plan to put the Dark Stone once Professor Juniper is done excavating some ruins."

"That's fascinating." I commented as I was lead up some stairs.

"And beyond this point is the Nacrene City Gym." Hawes said. "And it is run by my wife Lenora. She is very strong and kind."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "The gym is _in _a museum?"

"Yes." Was Hawes terse reply.

"That makes sense." I commented. "After all, back home the gym I was at doubled as something else too."

"Well, make yourself comfortable." Hawes said, turning to leave. "I want to talk to my wife about something."

"Okay." I murmured, looking around the place.

Just then though, a group of people wearing something bearing resemblance to knights appeared.

"Attention all those present!" One of the people said. "We plan on stealing this Dragon Fossil!"

"And you shall remaining powerless to stop us!" Another added.

"Now, you wait!" Lenora shouted, her husband close behind. "Enough fooling around!"

"So you've come, Gym Leader." One of the people scoffed. "We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokémon liberation!"

_Pokémon liberation. _I though to myself, puzzled. _Sounds like a crazy idea._

"To show you we're serious," The man standing next to the person who scoffed began. "we'll steal it right before your eyes!"

"Well, then, here's our smoke screen!" The man next to him said.

"Plasmaaaa!" Two of the people present shouted.

"They stole the...what was it called?...Dragon Skull!" I exclaimed after the smoke screen cleared.

'What's going on?" Lenora wondered aloud, a tone of anger to her voice before she ran outside.

"Oh! Oh! We have to go after them!" I heard Hawes say.

"Don't worry about it!" I said proudly before standing in front of him. "I'll be sure to help."

And with that I rushed out of the museum to see what Lenora was up to.

"Good day, Lenora." A man said, walking up to Lenora. "Find any good Fossils lately?"

"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again?" Lenora asked, somewhat knowingly.

"Who are you?" Lenora asked turning to me.

"My name Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City in the Kanto region and I'm here to help retrieve what those people stole!" I replied.

"Well Misty, this is Burgh." Lenora began, gesturing to who she was speaking to. "He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader."

"And I specialize in Bug-type Pokémon." Burgh added.

"B-b-b-bug-type Pokémon?" I asked, stuttering.

"Is there something wrong?" Burgh asked.

"No, no, nothing at all!" I exclaimed, a little more loudly than I meant to.

"Well, okay." Burgh shrugged. "Well Lenora, I was actually looking for a change of pace, although, I suppose a little inspiration from Nacrene City wouldn't hurt. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?"

"What's up?!" Lenora asked incredulously. "Team Plasma just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!"

Burgh's cheerful demeanor then gave way to seriousness when he heard Team Plasma.

_Team Plasma? _I wondered to myself. _I wonder who they are._

"Burgh and Misty, you two search Pinwheel Forest! Got it? Burgh, you show the way! I'm counting on you." Lenora announced. "I'll head this way."

"Uh-huh." Burgh said after Lenora ran in the direction she was heading. "You are...Misty, is it?"

"Yep, that's me!" I said.

"Well, are you raring to round up our robbers?" Burgh asked.

"Yep!" I replied before following after him.

"This leads to Pinwheel Forest." Burgh said after we arrived at the entrance. "If they manage to scuttle of into the forest, we might have trouble."

"Don't worry." I said as he headed into the forest. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Well, you see..." Burgh began after we started walking a little. "There are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest-the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods."

"I'll take the path that leads into the woods!" I said determinedly albeit a little hesitatingly.

"And I will take the straight road after them!" Burgh exclaimed. "If they're not there, I'll block the exit."

"Don't worry about a thing," I said, gesturing with two of my fingers to represent "V" for victory. "I'll be sure to take the other way and check whether - Team Plasma was it? - is hiding in there somewhere."

"It's basically a single path," Burgh began. "so I'm sure you won't get lost. Come on! Let's do this for Lenora's sake!"

"Right!" I exclaimed as he ran off in the other direction.

"Okay, so let's see where those Team Plasma Grunts are." I said to myself as I walked into the forest. _Filled with Bug-type Pokémon._

"No, I've got nothing to worry about." I said, trying to convince myself.

"You stubborn brat!" I heard a guy yell as he walked up to me, Poké Ball in hand. "When I'm through with you, you won't be able to chase us anymore!"

"Oh really?" I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

"Sandile, stand at attention!" The man said as he released his Pokémon.

"Okay Marill," I said to my Aqua Mouse Pokémon as it leaped to the ground to stare at its opponent. "Let's show this guy the greatness of Water Pokémon!"

"Sandile, use Sand-Attack then follow up with Bite!"

"Quick Marill!" I exclaimed as my Pokémon's vision was hindered. "Spin while using Water Gun!"

Before Sandile could attack, Marill listened to its master's command and started to spin around while shooting Water Gun, effectively hitting Sandile with the super-effective attack.

"Yeah, that's the way, Marill!" I said congratulatory as Marill's vision cleared up.

"Don't let this _scrawny little girl_ get the best of you Sandile."

_That struck a nerve._

"What did you just call me?" I asked, lightly growling.

"I said," The man said as he cupped his hands like a megaphone. "_scrawny. Little. Girl."_

"You're going to regret saying that." I muttered under my breath.

"Sandile, use Mud-Slap!"

"Marill, are you okay?" I asked as Marill reeled back a little from the attack.

"Ma rill." ("I'm fine.")

"Okay, good." I said. "Now use Bubble Beam!"

As Marill unleashed the flurry of bubbles, Sandile couldn't help but take full damage as it was thrown back into its trainer, fainted.

"Yeah Marill!" I exclaimed, picking up the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. "That's showing him."

"Come on! You're just a kid-a kid on an ego trip!" The man exclaimed exasperatedly as he got up from returning his Pokémon.

"Well, tell me where you have the Dragon Skull you stole!" I shouted.

"Too bad!" The man said. "I haven't got anything! If you want to get it back, you're just gonna have to look for my associates!"

"Well, maybe I will!" I said before whispering something in Marill's ear.

"Ma rill rill!" ("Will do!")

The Aqua Mouse Pokémon then fired a torrent of water in the man's face, knocking him to the ground again.

"My, my." A woman said as I continued through the forest. _The Bug-type Pokémon infested...no, no,...I've got to remain calm and collected._ "Could you be looking for something?"

"Yeah!" I replied. "Where's the Dragon Skull?"

"Well, you'll just have to battle me to find out!" The woman said.

"No problem." I said.

"Purrloin, come on out!"

"Okay Marill, you sit this one out." I said, putting down Marill.

"Ma rill ma rill!" ("Okay, I'll do that!") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon said as I prepared a Poké Ball.

"Misty calls Staryu!" I exclaimed as the Star Shape Pokémon emerged.

"Purrloin, use Fury Swipes!"

"Staryu, counter with Ice Beam!" I shouted.

_A Water-type that knows Ice Beam?" _The woman thought incredulous before composing herself. _No matter._

_As a Water-type Trainer, I pride myself on making sure that my Pokémon can counter their opponents. _I thought to myself after Staryu took three furious attacks from Purrloin before unleashing an Ice Beam.

"That's the way Staryu!" I shouted encouragingly.

"Purrloin, attack back with Night Slash!"

"Quick Staryu, finish this with Double-Edge!" I yelled.

Purrloin's right paw then glowed a whitish purple as it unleash the attack before being hit by the spinning Star Shape Pokémon.

"Staryu!" I exclaimed worriedly. "Are you okay?"

After a few tense moments of the Star Shape Pokémon and the Devious Pokémon stared at each other, Purrloin fainted as Staryu was left blinking slightly. The blinking signifying its equivalent of panting.

"That was awesome." I said, turning my Star Shape Pokémon. "You deserve a nice, long rest."

"Do you know what I think?" The woman asked, returning her fainting Pokémon. "My hunch is you're sabotaging us because you're flat-out jealous of our cool outfits."

"Oh yeah." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I definitely want to look like one of you guys."

"Well, since you battled me I'll tell you something." The woman said. "And that is sorry, but I'm empty handed! Do I look like the kind of girl to carry a heavy load?"

"Well, now that you brought it up." I murmured to myself, chuckling lightly.

"You better try somewhere else!" The woman shouted as I turned to explore deeper into the forest. _And risk a greater chance of running into Bug-type Pokémon. _

I then shuddered lightly as I pushed the thought away.

As I continued walking, I discovered an uplifted tree trunk.

"I wonder where this goes." I said to myself as I then saw another member of Team Plasma before me.

"So you made it this far!" The man commented. "I'll hold you here so my friends can get away!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said as he unleashed his Pokémon.

"Patrat!" The man exclaimed as the Pokémon emerged. "Come to my aid!"

"Okay Marill." I said, looking down at the Aqua Mouse Pokémon in my arms. "You ready to battle again?

"Ma rill!" ("Yeah!")

"Then show them what your made of!" I said determinedly.

"Patrat, use Bite!"

"Marill, dodge and use Bubble Beam!" I shouted.

As Marill dodged the Bite attack, it fired a barrage of bubbles that sent it reeling back into its opponent, fainted.

"That's the way!" I yelled with a wink, holding my fingers up in a "V" gesture for victory.

"Our rules and your rules are differnet!" The man exclaimed before taking a resigned tone. "I suppose though I'll tell you where you can find the stolen Dragon Skull."

"You better!" I warned threateningly.

"Well, I'm here to buy time!" The man shouted, before pointing to his right. "And if you don't step lively, we're going to get away!"

"As long am I'm here you won't!" I declared, running down the way the guy pointed.

"A pursuer?" A man exclaimed incredulously after I followed the path, going through two other logs. "Uh, ha ha."

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, its just a _scrawny_ kid like you-beat some of us?!" The man replied.

"What'd you say!" I shouted angrily as the man continued unperturbed.

"Oh well, guess that can't be helped, but..." The man said. "I'll take you on now!"

"Fine by me." I said as he unleashed his Pokémon.

"Patrat, Sandile, and Patrat!" The man shouted. "I'm in dire need of aid."

_A three on one? _I thought. _Well now, that just doesn't seem fair._

"Guess I'll just have to show you what happens when you mess with people." I said to myself, a smirk on my face.

I then kissed the Poké Ball I was holding.

"Misty calls Gyarados!" I shouted as my Atrocious Pokémon emerged.

"A Gyarados!" The man exclaimed, visibly deterred by the Pokémon's appearance before he regained his composure.

Even his Pokémon were frightened by the Atrocious Pokémon's appearance.

"No matter." The man said. "Patrat and Sandile, use your Crunch attacks!"

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" I shouted, pointing to its opponents.

Before the Pokémon could get in range to attack the Atrocious Pokémon though, from its jaws it unleashed its powerful Fire-type move.

"Awesome Gyarados!" I shouted, jumping in the air.

The Patrat and Sandile then coughed out a puff of black smoke before being returned to their Poké Balls.

"Plasmaaaa! If this keeps up, we won't save the Pokémon!" The man shouted, a bit of a dejected tone in his voice.

"Give me back what you stole you thief!" I fumed as I returned Gyarados to its Poké Ball. "Thanks Gyarados again, that was great."

"Fine." The man said, a bit petulantly. "Take your stupid skull!"

"Thank you." I said.

"Well anyway, the dream our king had-the dream we had-won't come true..." The man muttered sadly to himself.

"A king?" I murmured aloud to myself.

"How are you holding up," Another man asked, coming from behind me and walking over to who he was talking to. "fellow subject of our king?"

"Gorm of the Seven Sages!" The man exclaimed, referring to the elderly man in front of him. "I'm mortified that this skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily."

"Oh please," I scoffed. "You never had a chance against my Water Pokémon."

"It's not important." The man - Gorm - said, ignoring me entirely. "We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokémon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated."

"Hmm, legendary Pokémon." I said thoughtfully to myself. "Now where have I heard that before."

"But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it." Gorm said, turning his attention to me. "We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

"Oh I'm terrified." I replied sarcastically, mimicking the gesture of shivering in my boots.

"Oh, sweet!" A voice said as Burgh came beside me. "The Bug-type Pokémon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye?"

_Bug-type Pokémon. _I shuddered at the mention of the name.

"An important-looking guy of Team Plasma!" Burgh continued. "Are you here to help your friends of which this young Pokémon Trainer Misty has defeated?"

"Misty! Burgh!" A voice shouted as Lenora came to flank me. "The others didn't have anything...And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?"

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma." Gorm replied. "Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokémon with words alone!"

"Ghetsis." Burgh muttered.

"Seven Sages of Team Plasma." Lenora added.

"The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokémon with full force!" Gorm continued. "But the odds are a little against us now."

"You got that right." I said, holding the Poké Ball with Gyarados in it threateningly.

"To you, the Bug-type Pokémon user Burgh, the Pokémon Trainer Misty, and the Normal Pokémon user Lenora, I say..." Gorm began. "Know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles...This time, we shall retreat quietly."

"To secure the liberation of Pokémon, we will steal Pokémon from Trainers!" Gorm continued. "Even though you are Gym Leaders and you seem like a competent Pokémon Trainer, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday and I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I..."

With that, Gorm and the Team Plasma Grunt next to him vanished without a trace.

"They're a speedy bunch." Lenora commented. "What are you planning to do, Burgh? Misty? Are you going to chase them?"

"Hmm..." Burgh said thoughtfully. "Misty got back the stolen skull and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do. I think I'll be keeping a watch on comforting the agitated Bug-type Pokémon before doing anything. My pure heart goes out to them."

"And I'm expecting someone to come to Nacrene City soon." I said, an image of a certain raven-haired, hot-blooded, moronic Pokémon Trainer flashing in my mind.

"Well, now." Burgh said, turning to me. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again soon."

And with that Burgh walked off leaving me alone with Lenora.

"Misty!" Lenora exclaimed. "You're holding the Dragon Skull you worked so hard to get back, right?"

"Oh yeah." I replied coolly. "It was a piece of cake."

"Misty, thank you so much."

"It was nothing." I said, a bit bashfully.

"With a kind Pokémon Trainer like you taking care of them, the Pokémon with you must be happy."

"Ma rill ma rill!" ("I sure am happy!") My Aqua Mouse Pokémon said in agreement.

"Well, here's a token of my gratitude." Lenora said, shifting around in her pockets. "Please use it carefully."

"A moon stone?" I asked as I was handed the item.

"Yes, I expect you will find a purpose for it eventually." Lenora said. "Now, I must take the Dragon Skull back to the museum!"

"Good luck then." I said.

"Thanks. See you!" Lenora said before departing. "Take care of yourself!"

"Hmm..." I said to myself aloud thoughtfully before walking back to Nacrene City. "Ash is going to have quite the Gym Battle when he faces off against her. I can just sense it."

**Author's Notes: Oooh, foreshadowing. Will Ash acquire the Dark Stone? Most likely, yes. It'll take a _long_ time to get _that_ far in the episodes though. He will eventually acquire it though. Anyway, see you all next time on the next chapter! Farewell!**

**I also wonder what Misty could be up to? And will that moon stone Lenora gave her serve a purpose? Perhaps.**


	15. A Night in the Nacrene Museum

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How's it going? In this chapter, Ash, Iris, and Cilan arrive in Nacrene City! However, all is not well in Nacrene City as a dark energy emanates from the Nacrene City Museum. First, the Dragon Skull is stolen and now something is moving about in the museum. What is it? Read and see. Although, you most likely know what it is.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is a lie I say! A lie!**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Fourteen

Normal Point of View

"We've finally in Nacrene City!" Ash said.

"Look at all those cool buildings!" Iris commented.

"They're actually unused warehouses," Cilan stated. "which the city leases to artists. And because of that, Nacrene City is known as the City of Art!"

"Wow!" Iris observed. "There's beautiful art everywhere you look!"

"The city is also admired for its style," Cilan continued. "so it's the City of Admiration too!"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you can call it what you want, but I cam to Nacrene City for one reason." Ash said. "A gym battle!"

"The city's museum just happens to be the site of the Nacrene Gym." Cilan said.

"Yeah?" Ash inquired. "How awesome is it to have a gym inside a museum? Reminds me of how your gym is in a restaurant."

"Indeed!" Cilan said.

"Let's go there now!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically, pumping a fist in the air.

As they went on their way there, Ash couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye how there seemed to be someone with orange hair walking around. _Very familiar orange hair. _

_No way. _Ash though to himself. _She's running the gym all the way in Kanto, she can't be here. Can she?_

When they got to the front of the museum, Ash decided to brush it off as nothing.

"I think it's closed!" Iris said.

"I wanna challenge the Nacrene Gym right now!" Ash shouted, cupping his hands like a megaphone. "Is anybody here?"

Ash then knocked on the front door. "Uh, hello?" Trying to open the door himself, he sighed when he noticed it wouldn't work.

"Two posters..." Cilan commented.

"Secret Artifacts Exhibit?" Iris wondered aloud.

"Dragon Skull Stolen! Now Back in Nacrene City Museum Custody?" Ash said.

"And looking at the dates of this first poster, it's today." Cilan commented. "But it doesn't make any sense that it would be closed."

"Uh, excuse me!" Ash said, knocking on the door again and said something when he saw that the doors weren't changing. "Nothing."

Just then though, a scream was heard.

"What was that?" Iris wondered aloud.

"Whatever it was, we have to help them!" Ash said.

"Right!" Iris and Cilan agreed.

After a moment's pause, someone burst through the door.

"Sir, are you all right?" Cilan asked as Ash and Iris helped him up.

"In there!" The man shouted, pointing to inside the museum. "It's horrible!"

"Is something wrong with the hallway?" Iris asked.

"No, it's fine!" The man replied. "The Dome Fossil was chasing me!"

"Whoa, a Dome Fossil?" Ash inquired.

"It was chasing you?" Iris asked.

"But...I don't see a thing." Cilan said.

"It's there, all right." The man said insistently.

"Well, I believe you." Ash said. "Hey, let's check it out."

'The Dome Fossil is right over there." Cilan commented after then ran in.

"But how?" The man wondered aloud. "It was just chasing after me a minute ago."

"Fill us in, please." Cilan asked. "And don't leave out any details."

"Uh...sure." The man replied hesitatingly.

The teens and the man then proceeded to go outside and sit at a table as he explained.

"We were behind in preparations for the Secret Artifacts Exhibit." The man began. "So when the artifacts finally arrived last night, after a hectic day in its own right, the workers and I were rushing to put together the displays. By the time we had finished, it was very late."

"I was alone, doing a final check of the artifacts, when suddenly..." The man continued. "The lights turned off suddenly. As I made my way toward the light switch, I heard them."

"Heard who?" Iris asked.

"I heard footsteps coming toward me from behind!" The man exclaimed. "Things were starting to get a bit scary...when suddenly I heard a cry! I then saw what I thought as a ghost. Scared out of my wits, I went to bring the workers back with me, and we searched the whole museum, but we didn't find anything out of the ordinary."

"I assume that after that you closed the museum." Cilan presumed.

"Right, so, since our patrons' safety comes first, we decided to postpone the exhibit." The man replied. "After the workers left, I decided to stay and search the museum, one last time when the Dome Fossil appeared."

"Oh my! And that's when we ran into you." Cilan commented.

"I'll tell you, weird things can happen." Ash said.

"A curse." Iris added. "It's gotta be!"

"A curse?" Ash asked. "I was thinking it might be a Ghost-type Pokémon."

"There's no doubt in my mind that an angry spirit of some sort has put a terrible curse on this museum and that's that!" Iris declared, ignoring Ash's comment.

"You think it's a curse?" The man asked.

"You see?" Iris said, Axew shivering then going into Iris' hair. "Even Axew knows it's true. And bad things will happen if we don't do something now."

"Don't overreact." Cilan interjected. "There's a rational explanation for this. As Ash said it could a Ghost-type Pokémon. It's simply a misunderstanding, that's all."

"A misunderstanding?" Iris exclaimed with a tone of incredulity.

"I'm sure science has the key." Cilan said. "Scientific perspective is what we need."

"Yeah?" Iris retorted, getting up from her chair. "Then figure it out from a scientific perspective!"

"I'll do just that." Cilan replied without a trace of smugness. "This is turning into a recipe I like!"

"But...what are you saying?" The man inquired, puzzled.

"I'm saying I'll find out why a spirit would cast a curse on your museum." Iris replied. "I guarantee it!"

"And I'll find out what's really going on with science." Cilan said. "The scientific method is the smart way to go."

"Hold it right there! I wanna know about my gym battle!" Ash interjected, putting his hands on the table before calming down a bit. "And I'll find the Ghost-type Pokémon in the museum and see if I can get it to leave."

"There's no time for that now." Iris said.

"Thanks." The man said. "And anyway, Lenora's not here. And you can't battle without her!"

"Lenora?" Ash inquired.

"Ah! Where are my manners." The man said getting up. "I haven't yet introduced myself. My name's Hawes, and I'm cocurator of the museum, you see. And when I referred to Lenora, I meant my wife. She's also the Nacrene Gym Leader."

"Yeah, well, that's awesome." Ash said. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika, Pikachu!" ("Hi, nice to meet you!")

"My name's Iris."

"And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan said, getting up from his seat. "May we have a look around the museum, if you don't mind?"

"Yes, of course." Hawes replied.

"I'd be happy to give you a quick tour." Hawes suggested once they were inside. "So if you would all follow me..."

"It's thought that Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon, were living on our beaches as far back as three hundred million years ago." Hawes said.

"Whoa." Ash commented. "That's a long time ago!"

"Wow, isn't that a Dragonite?" Iris asked excitedly as they were motioned to a skeleton.

"This is quite impressive. It's the skeletal model of a Dragonite. It just so happens that it's the largest Dragonite skeletal model in the world!" Hawes said, before taking a more serious tone. "Earlier, a group of people know as Team Plasma came in and stole the Dragonite's head."

"That's awful!" Iris exclaimed.

"Thieves." Ash said, clenching his fists.

"A truly sudden recipe for a bitter tasting dish." Cilan added.

"But luckily," Hawes said, his voice changing to normal. "Burgh, Lenora, and this fiery Pokémon Trainer were able to retrieve it."

_Fiery Pokémon Trainer?_ Ash thought. _Could it be?_

The teens were then motioned to another display.

"Now take a look at this." Hawes said in front of a black rock. "A most amazing rock. It's a meteorite!"

"Meteorite?" Ash wondered aloud. "A rock that fell from space?"

"Indeed, that means it came from space when it entered the atmosphere." Cilan replied.

"Yes! And which also means it should possess some sort of cosmic energy as well." Hawes said.

"Cosmic energy, fascinating!" Cilan said.

"That sounds amazing!" Ash commented before mentally chiding himself. _Unless it involves Deoxys. Those times usually end with a crisis._

"This is our Secret Artifacts Exhibit's main attraction!" Hawes said as they continued to another part of the museum.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed, running over to two suits of armor. "So cool!"

"These suits of armor were once worn in the Unova region." Hawes said.

"Simply captivating!" Cilan noted.

"Suits of armor." Iris said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Check that out!" Ash said as his eye caught something.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!")

"The artifacts on display here were found in a ruin, and researchers have said Cofagrigus is known to appear in these types of ruins." Hawes said.

"Cofagrigus?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it's this Pokémon's name." Cilan replied. "Is this a real specimen?"

"No." Hawes replied, walking up to the model. "It's a replica."

"It's certainly well done." Cilan commented.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked as Iris made a sound of thoughtfulness.

"It's about the curse." Iris replied. "This has something to do with it."

"Really?" Ash asked. "I still think it's just a Ghost-type Pokémon."

"Why do you think so?" Cilan asked, turning the question to Iris.

"It's my sixth sense." Iris replied, clenching her fists. "That's how I know!"

"Which means you have no evidence, so it's only a hunch." Cilan said, earning a face-fault from Iris.

Ash then went to investigate something that looked like a mask.

"Hey, Hawes, what's this?" Ash asked.

"Now that's a Yamask mask." Hawes replied, Iris and Cilan close behind. "Yamask frequently appear in ruins."

"Intriguing." Cilan commented.

"Hey, what a weird Pokémon!" Ash observed.

"Though the mask is a replica." Hawes said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Iris said. "Something..."

"Could it be that this mask is not a replica?" Ash wondered, but then he noticed that Hawes, Iris, and Cilan were walking away. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Our library is filled with additional artifact information." Hawes said after Ash caught up. "Visitors are encouraged to study as much as they like."

"Now this is what I call full service!" Cilan noted.

"And so, this is the end of our tour." Hawes said. "Now tell me. Did you find anything strange?"

"Well...everything seems to be quite normal, as far as I can tell." Cilan replied.

"Something definitely doesn't feel right to me, but I can't put my finger on what it is!" Iris said.

"I did noticed how there seemed to be something odd about the Yamask mask." Ash added. "I know one thing though for sure, I need to eat."

"Will you stop?" Iris shouted in Ash's face.

"It was a joke!" Ash replied with a sweat-drop, scratching his neck.

"Uh Hawes, sir, would it be okay if we slept here in the museum tonight?" Cilan asked.

"Huh? Sleep in the museum?" Hawes inquired.

"Right. That would allow us to keep an eye out for any paranormal activities that occur." Cilan replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Iris said. "There's no doubt angry spirits are definitely more active at night."

"And Ghost-type Pokémon." Ash murmured.

"It'd be a great way to find out what's causing the curse." Iris said.

"Well, you all may be kids, but you're sure courageous." Hawes said. "I'm quite impressed."

"Oh this is nothing!" Ash said bashfully, scratching his neck. "I've done more courageous things then sleeping in a museum at night."

"Really?" Iris asked. "Actually, he's the only kid."

"Now what does that mean?" Ash inquired suspiciously while the other two present just laughed.

XXXXXXX

"I just can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon hatches." Ash said after night had fallen, rubbing the container of his egg before hugging it. He then proceeded to put the egg back in his backpack.

"You sure you'll be all right here?" Hawes asked.

"Of course." Ash replied. "We sleep just like this all the time."

"But what if we start to hear voices?" Hawes inquired. "And things start to move on their own?"

"Then that'll be our cue to spring into action!" Iris replied determinedly, clenching her fist.

"And then we'll have the chance to solve this mystery, smooth as silk!" Cilan added.

"Sounds good to me!" Hawes said, convinced.

Team Rocket's Point of View

"It's time." Meowth said.

"The agent from headquarters." James said. "I wonder how he's planning on contacting us this evening?"

"Right." Jessie said.

"Like this." Pierce said behind the three other Team Rockets.

"It's Pierce!" Jessie commented.

"When did you..." Meowth began.

"We had no idea you were even here." James said.

"I have your mission from headquarters." Pierce said.

"Tell us." James said.

"First, have you finished investigating the city museum?" Pierce asked.

"It's all been taken care of." Jessie replied, arms out to her sides.

"Excellent." Pierce said. "As for your next assignment? Headquarters wants you to switch out the meteorite in the exhibit."

"The meteorite?" James asked.

"Correct." Pierce replied. "Using the decoy meteorite you received several days ago. However, you should know that the real meteorite is and is not your true target."

"What does that mean?" Meowth inquired.

"We don't like beating around the bush." Jessie added, crossing her arms.

"I insist you tell use what our true target is." James said.

Ash's Point of View

_What's this place? _I thought to myself.

_Before me looked to be a hidden building in the middle of a desert. Two lines of people in front of each other were staring at each other intently._

_They do not look friendly._

_I wonder what their talking about. _

_Just then though, my vision was obscured as sand was blown all around. As it departed, I saw a dark stone, bigger than the meteorite in the museum._

Waves of energy then started to emit from the meteorite. The result of it being that the room it was in seemed to be falling apart.

_Well, this does not look safe. _I commented before the image changed again, this time of a dully shining stone of darkness.

_What is that? And why do I feel a sense of being inexplicably drawn to it?_

Before I could glean any answers, the image then changed again to display a lake. A nice peaceful lake. _A familiarly relaxing lake._

_I sure seem to be having a lot of weird dreams ever since I entered the Unova region._

_Before analyzing could happen, I felt the threads of wakefulness wrapping around me._

Normal Point of View

"Iris?" Ash asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Iris was already up and looking like she was about to wake him up. "What is it?"

"What's wrong?" Cilan inquired, being woken up from Ash waking up.

"I'm feeling a weird chill." Iris replied.

"Weird chill? Ash asked, then felt a shiver go down his spine. "Yeah, I'm feeling it too now that you've mentioned it."

"Yeah, as if something's closing in on us." Iris said.

"Another unscientific explanation." Cilan interjected.

"What if it's a Ghost-type Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Well, that's a scientific explanation." Cilan admitted, finding the ground interesting.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash wondered aloud as a dark cloud literally befell them.

"You're up?" Hawes asked groggily. "Is something wrong?"

Hawes then jumped up in response to his surroundings.

"That fog!" Hawes exclaimed. "What in the world could it be?"

"I'm telling you, that angry spirit's about to do something bad!" Iris said.

"While I doubt the Ghost-type is going to curse us, I do admit that it will do something bad." Ash said.

"Of course not!" Cilan interjected. "The air conditioning must've broken down."

Iris face-faulted at that while Ash merely sweat-dropped.

"Hear that?" Ash asked as he and Iris recovered. "It sounds like...armor clanking?"

"A ghost!" Hawes exclaimed in fear, falling and landing on his butt.

"All right!" Iris said. "What's the "scientific explanation," Cilan?"

"Easy!" Cilan replied. "It's the "poltergeist phenomenon, which refers to things that move, but due to the vibrations of ultra low-frequency sound waves. "

"I think you're both wrong." Ash interjected. "It's a Ghost-type Pokémon."

The suit of armor then glowed faintly purple for a moment after drawing its sword.

"Are sound waves doing that, too?" Iris asked.

"It's possible that someone is manipulating its arms with strings." Cilan replied.

"Ugh, you people aren't even listening to what I'm saying." Ash muttered under his breath as he covered his face with his palm before recovering. "Wow, that's kind of a stretch!"

As the suit of armor came at them, Ash sprung into action.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Quick Attack, now!"

Pikachu then rammed into the suit of armor, sending it scattering.

"All right!" Iris exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions." Cilan said.

The suit of armor then put itself back together.

"That's curious." Cilan said.

"No, that's a curse!" Iris exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"No it's a Ghost-type Pokémon." Ash muttered again, his hand going down his face in exasperation before giving Pikachu a command. "'Kay, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Is that a ghostly aura?" Hawes pondered aloud as Pikachu slammed into the suit of armor, scattering it again, something emerging from the suit of armor.

"It's just an electrical discharge and nothing more." Cilan said. "People often mistake phenomena like that for ghosts."

Ash face-faulted at that, quickly recovering as the "ghostly aura" hovered around him.

"Man, that thing's hot!" Ash commented.

The "ghostly aura" then proceeded to chase Hawes around.

"Oshawott!" Ash shouted as the Sea Otter Pokémon emerged. "Water Gun, let's go!"

The Water Gun then hit its target after which the helmet of the suit of armor levitated.

"All right." Iris said. "Explain!"

"A change in the magnetic field is reacting with the metal in the armor causing it to float." Cilan replied, earning a sweat-drop from Ash and a slight scowl from Iris.

Hawes then screamed as he was chased by the helmet.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash said. Pikachu's tail then glowed silver as he hit it against the helmet.

"Thanks." Hawes said as the helmet clattered to the ground. "I needed that!"

"You know, that angry spirit, it looks to me like it's after Hawes, you know?" Iris said.

"After m-me?" Hawes said, stuttering slightly. "I don't think I've done anything that would cause someone to get so mad."

_I would say something, but I'm probably just going to get ignored. _Ash thought to himself, his thoughts interrupted when water started to fall from indoors.

"Rain?" Ash asked.

"There's something wrong with the sprinklers, that's all!" Cilan said.

_I will admit this, you can sure be persistent. _Iris thought to herself as she half-glared, half-stared, at Cilan.

"It stopped." Ash commented.

Their attention was then refocused as they started to hear a sound. A sound like...crying.

"Those are the very same sounds I heard last night!" Hawes said.

"It sounds like crying." Iris commented. "That spirit must be so sad!"

"No, no!" Cilan said. "That crying is actually low-frequency sound waves, which are causing something to squeak."

Ash sighed at that, Pikachu mimicking the action.

"Whatever!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's go check out where it's coming from. Oshawott, return!"

As they looked around the main exhibit of the Secret Artifacts Exhibits, Ash took note of something.

"There's your crying!" Ash observed.

"But...why would that mask be sad?" Iris asked.

"My guess...is that it's actually a Yamask." Ash said, more to himself than anyone else.

"What appear to be tears are in reality condensation and nothing more." Cilan said.

The mask in the display case then came off its place and slammed against the glass pane.

"The angry spirit is in that mask!" Iris exclaimed.

"Wrong! It's merely attracted to something, like the positive and negative poles of a magnet." Cilan said.

Their attention was then diverted when they heard footsteps behind them.

"All right, are you the angry spirit?" Iris asked. "Tell us!"

"Stop!" Cilan exclaimed. "It's simply a change in the magnetic field!"

"Do you really believe that Cilan?" Ash asked.

"No, I don't even believe me anymore." Cilan replied.

The Dragonite Fossil then caused them to disperse as it proceeded to pound on the glass pane.

"Pansage, quick!" Cilan said. "Use Bullet Seed!"

The Grass Monkey Pokémon then proceeded to unleash a furious barrage of energized seeds at the Dragonite Fossil, causing it to lose its eerie glow and have its pieces be scattered.

"It sounded like some sort of cry!" Ash commented.

"It could've been the voice of the angry spirit!" Iris said.

"What about the mask?" Cilan asked. "Is it all right?"

"I'll go check on it!" Hawes replied.

After Hawes opened the glass pane, the mask emerged and made a run for Cilan.

"Cilan, look out!" Iris shouted, a tone of worry in her voice.

Ash however, was quicker and pushed Cilan out of the way. This caused the Yamask mask to land on Ash.

"Ash!" Cilan said.

"It's stuck!" Iris commented as she and Cilan tried to take the mask off of Ash who was trying to do the same.

"Won't come off!" Cilan added.

Ash then pushed them off of him and just stood there silently.

"Ash, are you okay?" Cilan inquired.

"Snap out of it!" Iris said.

"And now..." A voice said from Ash. A very distinct voice that did not sound like Ash. "I shall punish you!"

Ash then unleashed two balls of fire and launched them at Iris and Cilan, who promptly dodged them.

"What's wrong with you?" Cilan asked. "Ash?"

"It's obvious that Ash's been taken over by the angry spirit!" Iris replied.

"Taken over?" Cilan inquired. "But, how come?"

"I think it's because Ash kept saying it was a Ghost-type Pokémon." Iris said. "And perhaps it thought that Ash would be the ideal person to take over."

"Oh man..." Cilan said. "What a fascinating recipe."

"Spirit, listen to me!" Iris exclaimed. "You've got to talk to us now! Please tell us why you're so angry!"

"You locked it away!" The voice said.

"Locked it away?" Iris inquired.

"The mask is precious to me!" The voice said.

Before the voice could say anymore, Ash then sat on the ground.

"Well, that's peculiar." Cilan commented. "I wonder what's going on in there."

Ash's Point of View

_Where am I? _I wondered as I was surrounded by fog.

_I then changed my attention to a mask in front of me._

"Yamask?" Ash asked.

"What are you doing here?" Yamask inquired.

"Why are you causing so much trouble?" I said. "And this is my mind after all."

"Well, it's a bit foggy in here. Must be your intelligence." Yamask commented, which caused Ash to face-fault in response.

"I'll ask again, why are you causing so much trouble?" I inquired, ignoring Yamask's comment.

I then noticed how it was pointing to its mask.

"Something to do with your mask?" I said.

"Yes, it was locked away." Yamask replied. "And I intend to get it back."

"Don't worry about it Yamask." I said. "I'll help you."

"Hmm." Yamask said thoughtfully.

"Really, I can help." I said insistently.

"I don't know..." Yamask said hesitatingly.

_This Yamask seems a bit conflicted._

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to help you." I said then added something. "Any chance though that you could get off my face though?"

Normal Point of View

"That Yamask mask is the real deal, all right." A voice said.

"Hi, dear!" Hawes said. "You couldn't have picked a better time to come home!"

""Hi, dear?"" Iris inquired. "You must be Lenora!"

"That's right!" Lenora said. "So tell me, Hawes, where did you get that mask, anyway?"

"The mask?" Hawes pondered thoughtfully. "Let me see...Last night, when we were loading in the artifacts, I found the mask on the ground. I had ordered only a replica of Cofagrigus, so I assumed they sent this Yamask mask as a kind of thank-you gift, but a replica as well."

"You know better than that!" Lenora said, a chastising tone in her voice.

"Well, I should have!" Hawes admitted.

Just then, the Yamask reassembled the Dragonite Fossil.

"Now stop that!" Lenora shouted. "That's more than enough punishment!"

Yamask then began to make it go to its original spot, but Lenora construed that as something else.

"If that's the way you want it, go, Watchog!" Lenora exclaimed.

The room was then engulfed in a blinding yellow light as Watchog emerged.

"Yamask, why don't you come out and show yourself?" Lenora asked.

"Yamask?" Iris inquired. "No way!"

"I told you it wasn't a curse." Cilan said as the Yamask mask took itself off of Ash. "Ash! Thank goodness! You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ash replied. "I was just having a little conversation with Yamask."

Ash then, upon noticed the two Pokémon, brought out his Pokédex.

"Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow." The Pokédex uttered.

"Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask is a Ghost-type Pokémon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations." The Pokédex uttered.

"Of course!" Lenora said. "Yamask must have been hiding in the artifacts. That's how it ended up here!"

"But then it accidentally dropped its mask." Lenora continued.

"Ya!" ("Yes!") The Spirit Pokémon said.

"You thought the mask was a replica and you made the mistake of putting it in that display case," Lenora added. "but when Yamask saw it locked in the case, it assumed you had stolon it!"

"So Yamask got mad and did this." Iris commented.

"I get it!" Ash added.

"Of course." Cilan said, crossing his arms. "Yamask used Psychic to move the skeleton model, the suits of armor, and the fossil, too. The fog was Haze."

"The rain was Rain Dance," Ash added. "And the ghostly aura was Will-O-Wisp!"

"See?" Iris asked. "I've been telling you it the work of an angry spirit all along, haven't I?"

"Well...not exactly." Cilan interjected. "You thought it was a curse."

"Come on!" Iris exclaimed, turning to Cilan. "My guess was better than yours!"

"Actually, I was the only one who assumed it was a Ghost-type Pokémon." Ash said. "And now look at who is acting like a little kid."

Iris face-faulted at that while Cilan merely sweat-dropped.

"Yamask, I truly regret my mistake caused you so much grief." Hawes said, running over to his wife. "I'm sorry, I beg you to forgive me."

"I apologize, too." Lenore added. "Forgive us."

"Yamask yamask. Yamask." ("Don't worry about it. Thanks.")

"I know it's just a hunch, but I really think Yamask just forgave you!" Iris observed.

"You think so?" Hawes asked.

"Wonderful!" Lenora said. "Thank you."

"Yamask!" ("No problem!")

"Awesome!" Ash said. "Turns out Yamask is actually a cool Pokémon!"

"True! And with an air of real mystery." Cilan added.

Those presents then walked outside the museum as the sun was rising.

"Leaving so soon?" Lenora asked, directing the question to Yamask.

"Ya!" ("Yep!")

"Well, you're welcome to visit us anytime!" Hawes said.

"Ya, Yamask!" ("Yes, I'll remember that!")

Before it left though, Yamask's gaze lingered on Ash before the Spirit Pokémon departed to the sky.

"Bye, take care!" Ash shouted, holding his hands like a megaphone.

"Bye-bye, Yamask!" Iris said, waving.

After Yamask left, Iris was stretching.

"What a beautiful moring!" Iris commented.

"Right!" Cilan said. "Such delicious morning air."

"Perfect for a gym battle!" Ash said.

"I see." Lenora interjected. "Does that mean that you came here to challenge my gym?"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town. And you're right, I'd love to challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Of course." Lenora said. "I'm always curious about challengers' battle styles. I'm looking forward to seeing yours."

"All right!" Ash said.

**Author's Notes: As the chapters are written, Ash and Misty running into each other gets ever closer. And for those of you wondering how that Yamask could speak in English, it is quite simple actually. In fact, it showed that Yamask used Ash's vocal cords to speak. Just thought I might bring that up since some of you might wonder about it. Well, until the next chapter, farewell!**


	16. Battle at the Nacrene Gym

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! Guess what awaits you in this chapter! Well, for the moment, all I can say is that, as the title suggests, we're going to be battling at the Nacrene Gym. Only, it'll be with my own twist. In a way anyway. And that is all I'll say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not need to disclaim anything. And that's that.**

Pokémon Black and White

Normal Point of View

As the sun was rising after the Yamask from the incident at the Nacrene Museum last night left, Ash was determined to go get his second gym badge. Before he and the other people present - Iris, Cilan, Hawes, and Lenora - could go into the gym, they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hello?" The man asked. "Are one of you named Ash Ketchum?"

"That's me!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to himself proudly.

"Is something wrong?" Cilan inquired.

"No, nothing's wrong." The man replied. "I was just informed by Don George though that I should come and get Ash Ketchum."

"Huh?" Ash asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well you see," The man continued. "someone came to the Pokémon Battle Club earlier after hearing about our battle techniques and the like, and thought that given how Ash Ketchum can be impulsive and overconfident, it would be a good idea if he trained there before his gym battle."

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be..." Lenora said thoughtfully, hand to her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the ground. Lenora of course had already ran into the person in question so she knew who Don George's associate was talking about.

"Who knows?" Hawes wondered aloud, shrugging. As before with Lenora, he already had a faint idea of just who could be the one that went to the Pokémon Battle Club.

"Ash, I think it would be a good opportunity." Cilan said.

"You think?" Ash asked.

"I agree." Lenora said. "As a gym leader, I would want my challengers to give it their all in battle."

"And of course," Hawes added, placing a hand on Lenora's shoulder. "Lenora is not to be taken lightly.

"Okay!" Ash shouted determinedly, a fist raised in the air. "I'll do it!"

"That's an attitude I like to hear!" The man said before walking away and motioning them to him. "Follow me and we'll be there in no time."

"Right!" The teens exclaimed simultaneously.

XXXXXXX

As Ash and Company walked into the Pokémon Battle Club, the man they were following went off to train. After he left, they were greeted by Don George.

"If it's battle-related, I'm your man!" Don George said. "I welcome you to the Pokémon Battle Club!"

"You look exactly like the Don Georges do!" Ash said with a sweat-drop after a light laugh.

Don George shook his head as if in agreement. "So, I've heard that you plan on taking the Nacrene City Gym, am I correct?"

"Yeah!" Ash replied.

"Well, Lenora is a challenge for Pokémon Trainers." Don George said, shaking his head before looking up with eyes closed at the ceiling. "Her Lillipup's Roar and Watchog's Mean Look. It stands to reason that she's still using them both. And her Pokémon are also renowned for their speed around Nacrene City."

"They're that fast?" Ash inquired.

"Yes, fast they are." Don George replied.

"So her combination is famous!" Iris said, moving over to stand next to Cilan. When her arm accidently bumped into Cilan's, the girl couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Everyone seems to be taken in by Lenora's quick pace," Cilan added, before leaning over, almost as if to whisper in Iris' ear. "but I'll bet you if you could match her speed, then I think she could be roundly defeated!"

"I know exactly what you're looking for." Don George said, his eyes almost having a literal fire in his eyes as he continued. "So get ready!" The fires then dimmed as he continued. "You've come to the right place for some hard training!" As he said this, he raised his arm up, almost as if getting ready to point at something.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, his fists raised in determination. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Very well," Don George said, walking over to a closed door. "but I warn you, Ash, my brand of special training is not for the faint of heart, get it?"

"Yeah!" Ash said, shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about me!"

"All right, follow me through these doors!" Don George said before the doors opened up.

The group then stared in awe as they walked in and took in their surroundings.

"You are now standing in our Pokémon Battle Club's training room." Don George said before spreading his arms to indicated the equipment. "You may train to your heart's content!"

"Great! Thanks a lot, Don George." Ash said. "I think for my Nacrene Gym challenge, I'm going to use Oshawott and Tepig."

"Let's start with Tepig then." Don George said before indicating a machine to his left. "Tepig will be using that machine." The machine in question was designed like a treadmill.

"Wow!" Ash commented, before prepping the Fire Pig Pokémon's Poké Ball. "Tepig, let's go!"

"First off, the key to defeating Gym Leader Lenora is all about raising your Pokémon's speed and powering up their moves." Don George explained.

"Tepig, are you ready to train super hard for the gym battle?" Ash asked.

"Tepig!" ("You bet!")

"That's what I like to hear." Ash said as he ran to join Tepig on the treadmill.

"I assume you already knew that you have to train hard as well?" Don George inquired.

"You bet!" Ash replied. "A Pokémon Trainer has to train with their Pokémon no matter what."

"Yeah, Tepig, way to go!" Ash said, some time after they began running on the treadmill.

"I'm upping the speed!" Don George said.

"Right!" Ash said.

As Don George upped the speed, those on the treadmill increased their pace.

"This training is a piece of cake!" Ash commented, but after hearing Pikachu ready a Thunderbolt, he mentally chided himself.

"Ax, Axew Ax Ax Axew Axew!" (Hey, that looks like fun!") The Tusk Pokémon said as he began to walk towards the treadmill.

"Pika, Pikachu!" ("Hey, wait!")

"Stop, Axew!" Iris said, picking up her Pokémon before putting a finger up as to chastise Axew. "You see, that treadmill is not a toy."

Cilan couldn't help but remark at the almost parenting recipe Iris was exhibiting.

"All right, that's enough warm up." Don George said. "Moving on to the next step."

Two holes then opened up in front of the treadmill as they revealed a machine that looked as if it was about to fire.

"The real training begins now." Don George said. "I want you to dodge and counter what you will imagine are Lillipup's Shadow Balls. They are most likely what could determine the match."

"You're doing great, Tepig!" Ash said as Tepig dodged what was fired at him.

In his encouragement-induced distraction, Ash was knocked back when a ball hit him in the face.

Those present - all except for Don George - grimaced slightly as if they could feel the pain as if the ball hit them instead.

"Ash, no!" Iris and Cilan exclaimed with concern in unison.

"Ash, are you okay?" Cilan asked as they ran over to him.

"Come on, Ash, you couldn't dodge that?" Iris asked. "You're such a kid!"

"Hey! Excuse me for encouraging my Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed with a mixture of defensiveness and indignation, glaring at Iris for a moment before becoming slightly sheepish. "That caught me off-guard." Ash said. "So can we try that again?"

"Yes, that's the spirit!" Don George said. _That girl wasn't wrong when she said Ash was determined._

"'Kay, let's do this!" Ash exclaimed as they resumed running on the treadmill.

"All right, dodge and counter!" Don George said. "Remember, Lenora's Shadow Balls aren't going to be easy to deal with."

"Wow, they're getting the hang of it!" Iris commented as Ash and Tepig dodged ball after ball.

"Excellent, Ash!" Cilan commented.

"I'm raising the speed." Don George said. "Stay on your toes! Now, prepare for Shadow Balls from behind!"

"Counter them with Ember!" Ash said as two machines rose out of the floor and fired.

After Tepig launched the Fire-type attack, it proved to be fruitless as both he and Ash were knocked down by what was fired at them.

"Ash!" Iris said.

"Man...we need more power." Ash said.

"If you both continue to train the way you are, speed and power will increase, but you can only attain that higher state as a team." Don George said, extending a hand to help Ash up.

"Don't need to tell me that." Ash said as he was helped up. "I knew that."

They then continued with the training, working hard as a team. After some time passed, Ash and Tepig were both panting from exhaustion.

"You know, Ash, I think you're a lot faster than when you first started." Iris commented.

"It's true, but still, one can never have enough depth and sharpness. Which is what you'll most likely need to beat Lenora." Cilan added.

"That's enough for now." Don George said. "It's a good time to give Tepig a rest and it's also a good time to train with Oshawott!"

"Right!" Ash said.

Ash, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, followed Don George as he was lead into another room. This room's floor was made up of purple tiles. What was also in the room was a place that looked sort of like a pool.

"Wow!" Ash observed before readying Oshawott's Poké Ball. "'Kay, Oshawott, you're up!"

Upon emerging and seeing the water, Oshawott started to jump for joy before getting into the water.

"Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed, a slight tone of exasperation in his voice. "Hey, what're you doing?"

As the Sea Otter Pokémon was happily swimming in the water. Ash spoke up again. "Chill out! Save it! We didn't come here to play, you know."

"That's right." Don George said. "You all came here to train hard!"

"Time to train!" Ash said after he jumping in, lightly splashing Pikachu as he did so. "Get it?"

"I'm creating a current in the pool." Don George said. "Swimming against the current will allow you to strengthen your muscles and build up your stamina at the same time."

"We've got it!" Ash said, nodding his head in affirmation.

"Oshawott!" ("Me too!") The Sea Otter Pokémon said, mimicking his trainer.

In the meantime, Iris was walking over to Tepig, holding two drinks with Cilan close behind with some Pokémon food.

"Thanks for waiting, Tepig." Iris said.

"It's all for you." Cilan said, placing the aforementioned Pokémon food down in front of the Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Tepig, Tepig Tepig!" ("Thanks, it looks good!")

"Eat up, you've had quite a work out." Cilan said. "And there's a lot more if you like."

"Tepig!" ("Thanks!")

"Huh, where's Axew?" Iris said, noticing her Tusk Pokémon wasn't in sight. "Axew was here a minute ago."

"Keep it up, Oshawott!" Ash said.

"Oshawott, swim with everything you've got or you might not be able to keep up with Lenora!" Don George said as he and Pikachu were walking next to the pool.

"Hey, what's this?" Axew asked as he jumped onto the control system before pressing down on the machine. "Looks like fun! I wonder what these buttons do!"

"What in the world?" Don George asked of no one in particular as Ash and Oshawott were swept away by a sudden tidal wave.

"Pika pika!" ("Over there!") The Mouse Pokémon exclaimed, pointing over at the control system.

"Axew what are you doing?" Pikachu asked after he ran over to the control system, pointing an accusatory finger at Axew.

"What do you mean?" Axew asked, puzzled.

"Axew, there you are!" Iris shouted as she came in with Cilan and Tepig.

"Got ya!" Ash said as he grabbed Oshawott under his arm securely. "You're safe now. Come on, we've got more training! Let's do it!"

Oshawott nodded his head determinedly before kicking under Ash's arm, propelling them forward.

"Go!" Ash shouted as they were nearing the waterfall, pushing Oshawott up it.

"Glide down the waterfall!" Don George shouted.

"Is that Aqua Jet?" Ash wondered aloud as the Sea Otter Pokémon was surrounded in the water.

"Now, Oshawott, aim for the target!" Don George continued, pointing at a target with a black border and a smaller red circle in a bigger yellow circle.

However, instead of hitting the target, Oshawott swerved and hit below it.

"So cool!" Iris commented, holding Axew as she ran over to the Sea Otter Pokémon, Cilan close behind. "Did Oshawott just use Aqua Jet?"

"Yeah, although, it had the flavor of being a bit unsteady." Cilan replied.

"Aqua Jet? All right!" Ash shouted excitedly. "Oshawott knows Aqua Jet!"

However, in his excitement over the revelation, Ash slipped and fell into the water.

"Oh, no!" Iris said as Oshawott went over to his trainer.

"You all right?" Don George inquired.

"Yeah!" Ash replied as Oshawott came up. "Wow, I can't believe you learned that move! Great job, Oshawott!"

"Oshawott!" ("Of course!") The Sea Otter Pokémon said, tapping on his scalchop once. An air of pride around him.

Those present began to chuckle at what unfolded before their eyes.

"Put everything you've got into it!" Don George shouted as Ash and Tepig resumed running on the treadmill and dealing with the machines that were firing balls at them. "Faster, faster! Push it to the limit!"

"Great!" Cilan commented as Tepig unleashed an Ember attack that had greater power than the one before. "Their training is showing solid results, since Tepig's much faster now and his Ember's starting to show real power!"

"We're gonna beat Lenora, for sure!" Ash said. "What do you say, Tepig?"

The two runners then picked up the speed in greater enthusiasm than before. While Tepig was running faster and faster, a blazing aura surrounded him.

"All right!" Ash shouted as Tepig learned Flame Charge.

As Ash and Tepig were training, a certain trio was infiltrating the Nacrene Museum in the darkness of night.

"R-1 to R-2, R-1 to R-2." James said as he was sitting in a van parked next to the Nacrene Museum, working on a laptop. "Hacking successful. I've taken command of every one of the building's controls. I can arm or disarm the security system at will."

"Understood." Jessie said as she and Meowth were walking in the Museum. "Let's continue with our mission."

As they entered the room with the Dragonite Fossil, Jessie activated her laser-detecting goggles.

"Target confirmed." She said as her eyes fell upon the meteorite. "Deactivate system."

"Consider it done." James said, fingers gliding across the laptop. "I'll give you twenty seconds."

"Ten seconds would be more than enough." Meowth said.

"Right, proceeding." James said. "Three, two, one...Go!"

Jessie and Meowth than ran across the museum floor, the container holding the fake meteorite next to them.

As Jessie grabbed the fake meteorite, Meowth jumped up and lifted up the container. Jessie followed soon after and switched the meteorites.

After running across the room to the other side, Jessie placed the meteorite in the container. Jessie and Meowth then watched as the lasers came back online, taking their goggles off as they were satisfied with a job well done.

"Mission completed." Jessie said, placing the container next to James when they got back to the van.

"We're now one step closer to the Meteonite!" Meowth exclaimed.

Jessie, James, and Meowth then drove away into the night, leaving for their next destination.

After the night came and went, Ash and Company preparing themselves for the day. Ash was excited for his gym battle as he raced away to the Nacrene City Gym.

"Certainly is excitable today isn't he?" Cilan asked Iris as they were walking at their own pace to the Nacrene City Gym.

"Yeah." Iris replied. "Think he's ready for the challenge?"

"Only time will tell." Cilan responded.

"C'mon guys!" Ash exclaimed, cupping his hands like a megaphone. "I got a gym battle to be won!"

"Okay Ash," Iris said. "We'll be right there."

Cilan and Iris then picked up the pace, walking briskly before they stopped in front of the determined Pokémon Trainer.

"Let's go!" Ash said, pumping his fist in the air.

As they walked passed the door, they were greeted by Lenora and Hawes.

"Ready for your gym battle challenge Ash?" Hawes inquired.

"You bet I am!" Ash replied exuberantly. "And I plan on winning!"

"It's not going to be easy." Lenora said.

"I know that." Ash said. "I'm just really excited."

The two other teens and the two adults couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the young man's enthusiasm.

"Okay, then come this way." Lenora said, beckoning for them to follow.

"Hey, Lenora?" Ash inquired after they were walking farther into the museum.

"Yes, Ash?" Lenora asked.

"I'm kind of wondering where the battlefield is." Ash stated.

"Right, it doesn't seem like it would be in here." Cilan commented.

"You'll see soon enough." Lenora said knowingly.

As they reached the end of the room, Hawes put his hand on a security pad.

"We're entering an area which is closed to the general public." Hawes explained as the door opened up.

The five people present were not alone as someone somehow managed to slip in undetected, their light blue jacket hiding their appearance.

"This part of the library is reserved for rare books and study materials." Lenora said as the teens were observing their surroundings. "You need special permission from us to enter here."

"This is the finest collection in the entire Unova region." Hawes added with a hint of pride. "You can learn everything about Unova's history and culture right in here!"

"Incredible!" Cilan marveled as he looked at a bookcase. "You've even got books about Pokémon Connoisseurs!"

"That's because the Unova region is where Pokémon Connoisseurs got their start." Lenora said. "Are you interested?"

"Of course!" Cilan replied. "I'm in fact on this journey as a Pokémon Connoisseur to meet as many different Pokémon and trainers as I possibly can!"

"Well, well!" Lenora said. "There's nothing better than lots of experience, so best of luck!"

"Thanks!"

"Now, let's see..." Lenora began, walking up to Ash, slapping him on the back. "All right, Ash! I would think you'd want to study up on the Unova region before our battle."

"Well, while I could be interested by something in here, the thing is, a gym battle is what we really came here for." Ash said.

"Of course you did!" Lenora said. "That's why I brought you to our library first."

"Huh?" Ash wondered, puzzled.

"Right!" Lenora exclaimed. "You see, the only people that are allowed to use our magnificent library are either researchers or gym battle challengers."

"Researchers and challengers huh." Ash said.

"Good, very good!" Lenora said, walking past Ash. "Knowledge can be very important in a Pokémon Battle."

"Yeah...I guess." Ash said. "But so can experience."

"I recommend you take a peek at this book." Lenora said, rapping her knuckles lightly against a book next to and behind her.

"Okay?" Ash started hesitantly before quickly becoming determined. "'Kay! If it'll help get things going with my gym battle, I'll read anything!"

"This one, right?" Ash inquired as he picked the book Lenora was rapping her knuckles against earlier.

As he pulled on it, the bookcase disappeared, taking the teens by surprise as a staircase emerged.

"Wh-what's down there?" Ash inquired.

"Ash! It's the battlefield, of course!" Lenora replied.

"Tell me, dear." Hawes began. "Don't you think this young challenger is quite direct?"

"I sure do!" Lenora responded. "It's just as Connoisseur Boy was saying."

"Uh, "Connoisseur Boy"?" Cilan inquired with a sweat-drop.

Unbeknownst to anyone present, Iris was giggling lightly at Cilan's reaction.

"You see, I've been testing you since the first moment you walked in here." Lenora continued.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"You see, for most challengers, when I recommend they read a book, nine times out of ten, they go directly to whatever book they're most interested in." Lenora explained.

"Wow!" Iris commented, having recovered from her giggling. "From all these?"

"That's correct." Lenora said. "Even though I show them the quickest way to get to my gym."

"But, why do you do that?" Cilan asked.

"Because most challengers will get sidetracked by reading too much into what I say," Lenora answered. "so, in order to rush into the gym, they usually choose books they're interest in, or thin books they think they can finish quickly. Very interesting, isn't it?"

"I can generally tell what a trainer is going to be like by how they reach in this kind of situation." Lenora continued.

"'Kay, so what kind of trainer do you think Ash is?" Iris inquired, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"What you see is what you get." Lenora said. "Ash rose aggressively just as soon as I challenged him. And now I'm really interest in observing how that aggressiveness is going to play itself out when we get on the battlefield."

"Now I wouldn't say I'm aggressive." Ash said, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe excited."

"I think it will be fairly easy to predict even given the training Ash received." Hawes interjected.

"Ash, I think they've got your number." Iris said with a sweat-drop.

"Fine!" Ash said, also sweat-dropping before speaking. "Then watch and see! Yeah, check me out all you want! I'm stoked!"

"I like your spirit." Lenora said. "Reminds of someone I met just a short time ago."

"Indeed dear." Hawes said, nodding his head in agreement before adding with a sweat-drop. "Although, I think they were a little more level-headed."

Ash was about to ask them what they were talking about, when Lenora broke him out of his thoughts.

"Then let's go." Lenora said abruptly, walking to the staircase.

"Right!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" ("Let's go!")

As they followed, the person who had snuck in was about to, when they accidently bumped into a bookcase, knocking several books down to the ground.

_I hope no one heard that. _They thought to themselves.

When it appeared that no one had, the person was busy putting the books back when she noticed something interesting on the cover of the last book she was about to put away.

Blue lightning streaked across the cover, surrounded by flurries of red flames.

_Hmm. _They thought to themselves curiously. _I wonder if Ash would be interested in this book._

The person then put the book away and quietly slipped down the stairs, into the room with the battlefield, and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"So here we are!" Lenora exclaimed as they followed her down the staircase into a room.

"Wow!" Ash said as he took in the surroundings and the battlefield.

"Awesome!" Iris added.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed, running over to the center of the battlefield. "'Kay, let's get it going, now!"

"Let's take a deep breath." Lenora said. "You're quite impatient. Well, time for me to show you the Pokémon I'm using today!"

"I believe you two have met." Lenora said after her Watchog emerged.

"You bet!" Ash said. "Even before going to train, I thought you were gonna choose Watchog."

"And Lillipup, come out and help!" Lenora exclaimed before releasing her second Pokémon.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Iris commented before running over to Lillipup.

"Hello there!" Iris said, patting Lillipup on the head. "Cute!" She added as Lillipup jumped into her arms happily.

"I'm so totally in love with your Lillipup!" Iris said as the Pokémon licked her face.

"Okay...Lillipup." Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and he pulled out his Pokédex.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area." The Pokédex uttered.

"So, these are my two Pokémon." Lenora said.

"And your Pokémon are both Normal-types..." Ash commented.

"Both Watchog and Lillipup are excellent Pokémon who respond well to Lenora's commands." Hawes said after walking up to them. "They're such excellent Pokémon that they also help out with museum security."

"Hey there." Ash said as the Puppy Pokémon got his attention. Kneeling down, he picked the Pokémon up. "You're a friendly Pokémon."

"Normal-type Pokémon are perfect for gym battles." Lenora said. "That's because they don't have any of the limitations of Pokémon that are bound to a certain element."

Ash however, was too busy having his face licked by Lillipup and laughing happily to acknowledge what Lenora was saying.

"This allows me the flexibility to respond to any challengers may use against me!" Lenora continued.

"Lillipup, sure hope you're nice to us today!" Ash said after they composed themselves.

"Did you even hear what Lenora just said?" Iris asked.

"A gym leader who possesses the combination of testing her challengers first and then using Normal-type Pokémon who possess no overwhelming properties at all." Cilan commented, gaining Iris' attention. "A perfect battle recipe!"

Iris couldn't help but giggle slightly at Cilan's comment.

"I'm so pleased to her you say that, Connoisseur Boy!" Lenora said. "That's precisely the type of battle I just love. Now, Hawes, if you would please explain the rules."

"Of course, dear!" Hawes said. "All right. The Nacrene City Gym Battle between Ash, the challenger and Lenora, the gym leader, will begin by each selecting two of their Pokémon!"

"Two Pokémon huh." Ash said, more to himself than anyone else. _A change from battling at least up to three Pokémon. That's for sure._

"Correct!" Hawes exclaimed. "It's two-on-two. And when either the gym leader or the challenger's Pokémon are left unable to battle, the battle will be decided. In addition, both Pokémon can be freely substituted at any time."

"A two-on-two." Ash said, again, more to himself than anyone else.

"You can see that each and every gym has its own unique rules, reflecting the gym leader's own unique way of bringing out the best in all their challengers." Cilan commented.

Iris hung on to Cilan's every word, slightly in awe as a very faint feeling of warm was in her. _Strange. I wonder why I feel funny. Probably just because Cilan and Ash are good company to have._

"I've decided who to use first." Lenora said. "I choose Lillipup."

"Lillipup..." Ash said.

"I wonder who Ash is going with first?" Iris asked, her attention now on the battlefield. "Tepig or Oshawott?"

"I've got it!" Ash exclaimed, holding Lillipup up in the air. "Lillipup, get ready!"

Ash then let Lillipup go to Lenora as he got his Poké Balls ready.

"All right..." Ash said, before looking at Tepig and Oshawott's Poké Balls. "I'm counting on you two!" Ash then turned his attention to the Pokémon Connoisseur. "Cilan, Iris, watch Pikachu for me!"

"Okay!" Iris said.

"First things first. Watchog, return!" Lenora said before turning her attention towards her challenger. "What do you say we start?"

"You bet!" Ash replied.

"The Nacrene Gym Battle between Lenora and Ash is about to begin!" Hawes announced. "Lenora, the gym leader, and Ash Ketchum, the challenger from Pallet Town! Challenger has the first move! And battle begin!"

"Lillipup, go!"

"Oh my!" Iris observed as Lillipup's friendly demeanor changed into that of fierce determination. "Lillipup's tough!"

"Quite a change from that cute Pokémon a minute ago." Cilan added. "It must be in battle mode now!"

"Go get 'em, Ash!" Iris shouted.

"Lillipup sure looks ready to rock and roll." Ash commented. "We're ready, too! You're gonna see just how hard we trained! Tepig, I choose you!"

"Wow!" Cilan said. "Tepig's got the spirit as well!"

"Tepig knows Ash's trusting him to be great!" Iris added. "He wants to live up to that trust!"

"Tepig, use Ember!"

Tepig then unleashed barrage of flames at the Puppy Pokémon.

"Lillipup, dodge it!"

Lillipup then moved to the left to avoid it, but couldn't avoid it entirely.

"Now Shadow Ball!"

"Tepig, dodge it!" Ash shouted as a shadowy blob was heading towards Tepig.

"Excellent!" Lenora commented as Tepig dodged the Shadow Ball without fail. "All that training must have paid off."

"Offense, Tepig!" Ash said as Tepig jumped back in front of him after avoid the Shadow Ball. "Tackle, let's go!"

"Show them they're wasting their time with Roar!" Lenora exclaimed as Lillipup was outlined in red as it used the move.

"And we'll exchange as well!" Lenora said, returning Lillipup as Oshawott emerged. Discombobulated at first, the Sea Otter Pokémon became determined. "Watchog, come on out!"

"Watchog, use Mean Look!" Lenora said after her Pokémon emerged.

Watchog's eyes then glowed red as it was surrounded in purple shadows that went above it to form an eye, multitudes of eyes forming around it. Oshawott looked around as he was outlined in a purple color as Mean Look took effect.

"Of course!" Ash said, remembering what was said about Roar and Mean Look. "First off, you used Roar, and then you used Mean Look, so you're using that strategy."

"Well, if you knew this was coming, I hope you came up with some sort of a counterstrategy!" Lenora shouted back.

"You bet I did!" Ash replied. "All right, Oshawott, Razor Shell!"

"All right, Watchog, dodge it!" Lenora shouted as Oshawott came forward, his attack at the ready.

As Watchog tried to dodge it, all the training Oshawott had done previously allowed him to keep up and attack.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Blue Jacket said to themselves.

"Well, I see that Oshawott is quite fast!" Lenora commented.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted. "So time for a new move! Oshawott, Aqua Jet!"

As Oshawott emerged himself with water, instead of going for his target, he swerved around the gym and landed on the ground.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" Ash inquired.

"Nice to see he hasn't changed much." Blue Jacket said to themselves bemusedly.

"Oshawott!" ("I'm fine!")

"Then use Aqua Jet again!"

"No, Oshawott!" Ash shouted as the Sea Otter Pokémon crashed again.

"Huh, again!" Iris commented.

"Oshawott's Aqua Jet's still a bit shaky, even after all that work!" Cilan added.

"Oshawott!" Ash said.

Ash couldn't help remember when he had tried to get his Gible to use Draco Meteor correctly. Although he got it eventually, it was a long road of failed attempts. Most of which usually ended with a grumpy Piplup. Ash then snickered silently at the memory whilst feeling bad for the poor Pokémon. He also remembered how it was the same with Turtwig's Energy Ball.

"You two are really something." Lenora noted, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "That Oshawott of yours has probably become a lot faster than before and even learned Aqua Jet." She then added with a sweat-drop. "Although it looks like that move still has quite a ways to go. You don't have enough to defeat me!"

This of course was a surefire way to increase or at the very least keep his determination in the heat of battle going strong.

"Don't be so sure!" Ash retorted. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

"Oshawott!" ("Right!")

"Watchog, Confuse Ray, go!" Lenora shouted as Watchog jumped over the Water-type attack.

Watchog then shot balls of yellow light around Oshawott, effectively confusing him.

"Uh oh!" Ash observed. "Oshawott's confused!"

"You can train all you want," Lenora said. "but if your Pokémon's in that state, it won't mean a thing. Don't you think?"

The Blue Jacket visitor couldn't help but think that that's the exactly opposite of what Ash usually thinks. As long as his Pokémon are up, he's determined to the win the battle.

"It's our turn, Watchog!" Lenora exclaimed. "I think we'll use Thunderbolt!"

"Deflect it with Razor Shell!" Ash shouted as Watchog fired the electrical energy.

Although he was confused, he managed to deflect it for some time before taking the brunt of the super-effective attack.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun and show 'em what you've got!" Ash said after Oshawott landing on his feet.

The Sea Otter Pokémon complied and fired the attack...at the wall.

"Oshawott!" Ash shouted.

"In addition to being confused," Cilan shouted. "Oshawott was hit with an Electric-type move with a type advantage, so I'm afraid Oshawott has taken a large amout of damage at this point!"

"Are you telling me Ash might lose this?" Iris asked. "For real? And after all that training to prepare for this too."

"We're gonna win!" Ash said determinedly, a fist raised in that same determination.

_And that's what I love about you Ash. _Blue Jacket thought to herself. _One of the things that you can always count on is his unending determination no matter the odds against him._

"Now, Aqua Jet, let's go!" Ash shouted.

"I say let's finish this up!" Lenora exclaimed as Oshawott emerged himself in water again. "Watchog, Thunderbolt!"

Lenora was then caught off-guard with genuine surprise as the Thunderbolts dodged Oshawott completely, one even reflected right off of the Aqua Jet itself.

"Do it!" Ash shouted.

Oshawott then crashed into Watchog, causing some billows of white smoke to appear.

"Oshawott!"

"Watchog, no!"

"Watchog and Oshawott are both unable to battle!" Hawes announced after looking back and forth to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or something.

"And that's why I love Water Pokémon." Blue Jacket said to herself. "Even though - Oshawott? - fainted, it managed to defeat Watchog." She then added with a sweat-drop. "Of course, I probably could've wound up on top if it was me battling." Her thoughts of how she was an aspiring Water-type Pokémon Master inflating her ego a little.

"Oshawott's shaky Aqua Jet ended up hitting its target after it had been struck with Thunderbolt!" Cilan said. "It's like two coincidences colliding and creating an exquisite harmony! Pokémon Battles are such truly interesting events!"

"And now, Ash and Lenora have on Pokémon each, which means all Ash needs to do is beat Lillipup to win that badge!" Iris said.

"Great, Oshawott." Ash said, returning the fainted Sea Otter Pokémon. "You deserve a good rest!"

"What do you know." Lenora said. "Ash's Oshawott defeated my Watchog, but I'm afraid your luck is not gonna last! Lillipup, let's go!"

"Tepig, I choose you!"

Both Pokémon emerged with determined expressions.

"All right!" Ash said. "Tepig, use Ember!"

"Dodge it quick!" Lenora said.

Before Lillipup could move, it was struck head-on with the Ember attack.

"Lillipup!"

Lillipup then started to do something unexpected. It was evolving.

"Well what do you know," Lenora said, impressed. "Lillipup evolved into Herdier."

"Herdier huh." Ash said, momentarily checking the Pokémon in his Pokédex.

"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor." The Pokédex uttered.

"Uh oh." Iris commented. "Is this bad news for Ash?"

"It certainly has an interesting fragrance to it." Cilan replied.

"His opponent evolving isn't going to stop him." Blue Sweatshirt said to herself as the newly evolved Pokémon stared down Tepig.

"Attack again with Ember!"

"Protect, quick!"

As Tepig fired the Ember attack, Herdier put up a green shield, easily deflecting the attack.

"Tackle, let's go!"

Tepig then slammed directly into Herdier, but it was not going to go down that easily.

"Look at Tepig move!" Cilan observed. "Tepig's risen to a new level of speed and power! It's satisfying to see how all that training has paid off in this way."

"Now, Tepig, Tackle once again!"

"Use Shadow Ball!" Lenora ordered as Tepig jumped up to attack.

While dodging two of the four Shadow Balls fired at him, Tepig was hit by the third Shadow Ball. Upon impact, a small cloud of gray smoke appeared.

"Tepig was up way too close to be able to dodge!" Iris said.

"His faster speed allowed Tepig to come in that close." Cilan added. "But in this case, it backfired!"

"Tepig, are you okay?"

"Ash, what a bond you two have!" Lenora remarked. "Tepig wants to live up to your expectations no matter what! But, as the Nacrene Gym Leader, I have expectations too! To give it all I've got!" Lenora then raised her arm as if for dramatic effect. "Herdier, Giga Impact!"

Herdier then jumping into the air, a shining yellow light emanating from its jaws as it was enveloped in it and charged towards the Fire Pig Pokémon. The impact again causing a small puff of gray smoke to appear.

"Tepig!" Ash shouted as Tepig was sent reeling.

"How powerful _was_ that?" Iris asked.

"Lenora's an incredible Normal-type trainer!" Cilan said. "She has such a wide variety of moves, along with such a wide variety of styles."

"I'm not sure whose side you're on." Iris said. "Think about Tepig and Ash!"

"This battle is sure heating up." Blue Sweatshirt said to herself.

"Hang in there, Tepig!" Ash said. "You can still battle 'cause you're strong! And don't _ever_ forget, I believe in you!"

Spurred on by his trainer, Tepig got back to his hooves and glared a little at Herdier.

"Herdier, use Shadow Ball!"

"Tepig, dodge it!" Ash shouted as four balls of blackness were fired.

Tepig was able to masterfully dodge the Shadow Balls, but he was panting, reeling from the damage of Giga Impact.

"Tepig's running out of steam!" Iris commented. "I'm afraid if Lenora lands one more attack, that's it!"

"It'll be the unhappy finish of a long race, the end, no second badge..." Cilan added.

"Wow." Blue Jacket said to herself. "These two - I think they're traveling with Ash now? - don't seem to have a lot of faith in Ash." She then chuckled lightly to herself. "Well, they don't know him like I do, even if it _has_ been several years."

"Pika pika pika Pikapi!" ("You can do it Ash!")

"Axew!" ("Do it!")

"Tepig's almost finished, so keep up the pressure!" Lenora exclaimed. "Shadow Ball, Herdier, let's go!"

"Get going, Tepig!" Ash shouted as the four shadowy orbs appeared once more. "Dodge them all!"

Lenora couldn't help but be taken a little aback at Tepig's dodging and enthusiasm.

"All right, now show 'em some of that firepower!" Ash exclaimed.

Red waves then started to radiate from Tepig as he prepared to launch his Flame Charge attack.

"Herdier, use Giga Impact!" Lenora retaliated.

A ball of light then appeared above Herdier's mouth as it jumped into the air and was enveloped in the aura of its Giga Impact, determined to finish the battle.

"Show 'em how strong you are now!" Ash shouted. "Flame Charge, go!"

"Go Tepig!" Iris, Cilan, and Blue Sweatshirt shouted. Although, Blue Jacket murmured it to herself instead of shouting aloud as to not attract any attention.

"Pika pika!" ("You can win it!")

"Axew!" (Go for it!")

As the Flame Charge collided with Giga Impact, an explosion of gray smoke appeared.

"Tepig!" Ash shouted as the smoke began to clear.

"Herdier! Get up, get up!"

"Come on, Tepig, get up!"

The Loyal Dog Pokémon and the Fire Pig Pokémon were struggling to get up. When they got to their feet, everyone was waiting with held breath to see who would emerge victorious in this battle of fortitude. After a few tense moments, Herdier fell over and collapsed while Tepig stood standing, while only barely.

"Herdier is unable to battle!" Hawes announced. "Tepig is the winner, which also means that the victory goes to Ash Ketchum, the challenger!"

"All right!" Ash exclaimed before rushing onto the field. "Tepig, Tepig! We did it, Tepig!"

"Tepig!" ("Yeah!") Tepig said with a nod of his head.

"Ash!" Cilan said as he and Iris rushed over.

"Ash, that was awesome!" Iris added. "You two did it!"

"We did, thanks for cheering us on!" Ash said.

"Tepig's Flame Charge was great!" Cilan said. "As a matter of fact, it was a great recipe for a battle! Train hard, win hard."

"Connoisseur Boy is right." Lenora said, joining them. "You really are something else, Ash!"

"Right!" Hawes said. "Who would've thought you'd use Flame Charge when you did? You really caught the two of totally by surprise!"

"All kidding aside, I really admire your battle style." Lenora said.

"Thanks very much, Lenora!" Ash said.

"Here, this is the Basic Badge." Lenora said, presenting Ash with his second Unova Gym Battle Badge. "Good luck in future battles and keep believing in all of your Pokémon."

"I will!" Ash said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"How great is this?" Ash remarked as he took the Basic Badge and struck his signature victory pose. "I got the Basic Badge!"

Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig jumped up to expressed their enthusiasm that they felt as well.

Those present simply laughed, unaware that someone was leaving from their hiding spot at the stairs. "I'm proud of you Ash." She said as she went back up the staircase.

As Ash and Company headed back to the Pokémon Center, after they had arrived and Nurse Joy healed his Pokémon, she also examined his Pokémon Egg.

"Ash, here's your Pokémon Egg." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy, you've been a big help!" Ash said.

"Thank you!" Nurse Joy said. "I gave your egg a thorough exam. It's in great health, and it should hatch really soon!"

"Wow, really?" Ash asked excitedly, already thinking of the prospect of a new Pokémon Friend.

"Yes, so please make sure that you take good care of it." Nurse Joy replied.

"Right!" Ash said.

They then walked outside, the two other teens on either side of Cilan as he determined their next destination.

"Let's see..." Cilan began, looking at his map of Unova. "The closest city with a gym...Castelia City!"

"The Castelia Gym!" Iris exclaimed. "So, Ash, are you going to challenge it?"

"You bet! What kind of question is that?" Ash replied. "And I'm gonna win my third gym badge there, too!"

Ash's excitement then turned to puzzlement and then to shock when he saw something.

"Uh Ash?" Cilan asked curiously, waving his hand in front of the Pokémon Trainer. "Hello?"

"Ash!" Iris shouted. "Wake up!"

Ash's eyes however were frozen on what he was looking at, disbelieving what he was seeing.

"You look like you've seen a Ghost-type." Cilan commented.

"You could say that." Ash managed to get out. "How about you two go get a room for the night in the Pokémon Center?"

"But why Ash?" Cilan inquired, but before he could press further, Iris had already grabbed ahold of Cilan's wrist.

"I think we should leave him alone." Iris said.

"I suppose so." Cilan said, looking back at the Pokémon Trainer.

Ash just could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

"How can _she_ be _here_?" Ash murmured, a tone of incredulity in his voice.

Standing some way away, her orange hair swaying softly in the evening air was someone he thought he might _never_ see again. Right there, was _Misty Waterflower._

_"Misty?"_ Ash wondered aloud, his breath hitched in his throat.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, Ash has won his second gym badge! I believe that was all that happened in this chapter. Wait...what? You mean something else happened? Oh, _that_, how silly of me. So, yeah, Misty has arrived into Ash's field of vision! Their meeting, however will occur in the next chapter. Until then, later! And it seems that this story has passed five thousand views, so be sure to keep looking for updates and reading and reviewing.**


	17. Reunion in Nacrene

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! Here it is, the moment when Ash and Misty reunite. After reading some comments and other fanfictions written by other people, I decided that "To Tartarus with it, I'm going to see if I can rewrite this chapter from what it was before and see if I can make it satisfactory." Darn you people! Why must you put the pressure on me? I suppose though that if this chapter is any good then it would be worth it. Just don't expect much. As I told myself before I attempted this, I am no Shakespeare.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is out to dinner.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Fifteen

Ash's Point of View.

"I can't believe she's here." I said, shocked to see my first human traveling companion standing in front of me. I wondered if I was hallucinating or something. Perhaps my victory of getting my second gym badge and the satisfaction it brought is making me delirious? "Ouch, okay, I'm not hallucinating." I said, wincing after I slapped my cheeks.

"Pika Pikapi, pika pika pika pi pika pi chu." ("Well Ash, are you going to stand there all day?") The Mouse Pokémon inquired, his cheeks sparking slightly in a silent threat. "Pikachupi pika pi pika pika chu pikachu." ("Misty didn't come just for you to gawk at her.")

"You're right Pikachu." I said, sweat-dropping. Sometimes I wonder if my mom wasn't too far off when she said that Pikachu would have to take good care of me. I chuckled a little at the absurdity of how that sounded. I then resumed walking over to the person in front of me. "I _should_ go and talk to her." I then noticed something else he said. "And I am not _gawking_ at her!"

As I neared her, even from just looking at her back, she was unmistakable. It _was_ Misty. In the flesh and standing in front of me. I felt a slight smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

She seemed to be lost in thought, as if she was contemplating something. Deciding there was no time like the present, I spoke up. "Misty, it's good to see you again."

Her posture then stiffened, as if she wasn't expecting me to come up behind her. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have expected her either.

"Ash?" Misty asked, turning around slowly. As I saw her face more clearly, any doubt that remained vanished as I saw that it was Misty. The fiery-tempered Water-type Pokémon Trainer with hair to match. When she saw that it was me, she looked surprised. I took note of how she looked very much like her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. As she blinked, recognition adorned her features. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been." I said. I couldn't help but be taken back to that fateful day sometime before I left for Hoenn. I remember that it saddened me to see Misty and Brock go. Well, Misty anyway. It wasn't that I didn't like Brock, it was just that he would soon rejoin me on my journey in Hoenn and Sinnoh. To my slight confusion, I noticed that a tear had escaped from her left eye and was trailing a watery path down her cheekbones. I also felt the strange urge to comfort her again. I mentally chided myself though. It isn't strange to want to comfort your friends when they seem to be in pain, no matter how severe.

"I honestly can't believe it though." Misty continued as another tear fell. Soon, a tear also escaped from her right eye. It seemed though that she wasn't bothering to wipe them away. "I knew that the best place to reunite would be at a city with a Pokémon Gym. I also admitted to myself that it was just as likely that, giving the setting sun, you'd be on your journey to the next gym already."

"Well, you're probably right Misty." I replied sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck. She can sure see right through me sometimes can't she? I probably _would've_ continued on my journey had it not been for something that I saw. Or more specifically, _someone_. "But I was distracted when I saw a familiar head of orange hair."

"I'm glad you were." Misty said, a few more tears coming from her eyes. I wonder why see seems so emotional? "It's been _too long_ since our last adventure _together._"

Misty says the last word like there is some hidden meaning behind it. Perhaps there was. Misty and I were really close on our travels together. Once again though, looking at her slightly tear-streaked appearance, I couldn't help but feel the urge to comfort her again. Only this time, it seemed to come on much stronger.

"Hey." I said gently, fiddling around in a pocket of my pants. While I hadn't used it exactly in a while, it always carried with it a special place in my heart. I then gave a triumphant "Aha!" inside my head when I found what I was looking for. I then started to clear Misty's face of the few tears on it. "No need to cry." Or was there? I had to admit that seeing her again were drudging up some feelings inside of me.

Despite my assurance of there being no need to cry, Misty seemed to be crying more than she had previously. This caught the attention of a few odd looks around us. Around two or three people even glared at me when they saw the scene and probably thought _I _had hurt her. As I pondered that, I couldn't help but wonder that maybe I _did_ hurt her in some way.

"Misty, why are you crying so much?" I asked curiously, dabbing her eyes with a gentleness I didn't even know I had possessed. Misty then smiled through the faint tears and it hit me like a Hydro Pump. Those weren't tears of _sadness_ on her face, they were tears of _joy_. Her smile also seemed to take my breath away.

"It's just that," Misty began, rubbing her eyes with her left sleeve. "Seeing you after all these years up close and in person and seeing that you still have my handkerchief I gave you before we parted ways, I guess I just couldn't control myself."

"I also kept your special lure." The words seemed to come out of my mouth by their own volition. While it's true, and I suppose relevant to the conversation, I wondered briefly why I brought that up. It seemed though that now it was _my_ turn to cry as I felt a few tears start to drip down my face. Out of my own volition, that day came back to me in full. "Yeah...I remember that day." I then felt myself become enraged and saddened at the recollection; enraged that I would have to say goodbye and saddened that I would soon miss Misty so much. I also noticed how my tears seemed to be of joy too. After all, it isn't everyday that you are reunited with your best friend.

"If I could go back to that day, I'd try to convince you to stay." I said, not caring if my tears flowed freely. As few tears there were anyway. "I'd try to do _anything_ to get you to travel with me again. You were my best friend."An image of a tranquil lake flashed across my vision from that dream I had. A small voice at the back of my mind seemed to be curious as it spoke. _Just best friends? Or perhaps...something more?_

"It wouldn't have mattered." Misty said sullenly. "My sisters were leaving and if I didn't take over the gym, the gym would be closed. And I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Given how I was back then I don't think I would cared." I replied genuinely. And it was true, while back then I would've given _anything_ to be able to travel with her, I vaguely understood at the time that she had responsibilities of her own. That vagueness only gave way to clarity as I fully understood that she _did_ need to manage that gym. "If only to keep traveling with my best friend again."

Misty raised her eyebrow and looked ready to speak, but seemed to decide against it. Although, she seemed to settle for something else. She's so cute when she thinks. I was then taken aback. Where did _that_ thought come from?Most likely the same place where that dream of the lake originated from.

"On the bright side though," Misty added, offering a small smile as her the few tears that were coming out evaporated. "I managed to tame that Gyarados that was rampaging through the gym." She looked content, looking back on the memory.

"And now he is one of your most capable battlers and friends." I said, smiling slightly as I remembered how strong the Atrocious Pokémon is. My tears of rage, sadness, and happiness also slowing in frequency.

"Yeah." Misty said, smiling as she looked to be remembering that day too. I wasn't there when it happened, but she told me about it. I also heard about it from meeting a Nurse Joy as I traveled through the Hoenn region with Brock, May, and Max. Brock of course was flirting with Nurse Joy, saying something about how his heart beat for her and her alone. This was met with Max pulling him on the ear away from her. I couldn't help but be reminded of Misty since that was usually how she got Brock to calm down. In fact, I think that Misty had passed it along to Max.

It then struck me like a Thunderbolt attack when I remembered she was talking about the gym earlier. If she's here, then who is taking care of the gym and its Pokémon? "Hey, Misty." I began conversationally as she seemed to be coming out of any thoughts she might've been having.

"What is it Ash?" Misty inquired.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but _how_ are _you_ here?" I finished.

"Oh, well, it turns out that Daisy, Violet, and Lily have been battling in their free time." Misty replied. There was an air of nonchalance to her, as if she was discussing something as simple and innocuous as the weather.

"Daisy, Violet, and Lily are _battling_?" I asked, incredulous. Many people fitted names to Misty's three older sisters. The Sensational Sisters were called beautiful. Enchanting. Radiant. Stunning. Beautiful. Intoxicating. Beautiful. It seemed a lot of people were focused on their beauty. Well, except for Tracey. He cared about what was _inside_ of Daisy. Her substance. Her intrinsic worth. He never really cared for her beauty. Tracey loved everything about Daisy. The feelings were also reciprocated. The blonde-haired model loved everything about the artist. The main thing they cared for though, was each other and their substance on the inside. "The Sensational Sisters, who would rather give out a badge and focus on putting on a show, are actually_ battling_?"

Misty had a rueful smile on her face. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself either." She then shrugged. "I guess though that they were tired of seeing me be miserable when I would occasionally sulk around the gym sometimes."

"Oh, Misty..." I began sympathetically, feeling a tear fall loose from my right eye as I heard about how she felt. Probably alone in that gym aside from her Pokémon. Honestly, it hurt me a little. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Misty asked curiously, her eyes finally dry. "It wasn't _your_ fault I was stuck battling challengers in the gym. My sisters won a cruise and I had to take over the gym."

Her logic made sense. Why was I feeling so apologetic? "I know, but still, I should have _tried _to contact you while I was on my travels." I said, now feeling like I was the one who couldn't control their emotions as several tears began to fall again. "But instead I was too busy training Pokémon, having battles, and eating food." I couldn't help but notice that Pikachu seemed to be exceptionally quiet right now. It was as if he wanted to give Misty and I some quiet time to talk.

"Ash..." Misty began, sounding as if it was her turn to be sympathetic. "Does it really tear you up that much?"

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered. Man, I was acting like a wreck. I felt unsure of myself. Usually I only felt unsure when it came to battling. The time I went up against Candice in the Snowpoint Gym came to mind when I faced off against her Abomasnow. "It's just, you sounded so unhappy while you were at the gym and I did _nothing_ to help you." I then decided to lift the somber mood a little by letting loose a light chuckle. "Look at us? We must look like emotional trainwrecks."

Misty also chuckled. I couldn't help but notice that my day brightened. That I felt, that my _heart _felt lighter. "Yeah, we probably do." Misty then seemed to become solemn. Well, at least I tried to lighten the mood. "You couldn't have know." Misty said, placing an arm on my left forearm. It sent shivers up and down my arm. This was confusing me a little. "You were busy trying to fulfill your dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master."

"Yeah, you're right Misty." I said, offering a small smile as she dabbed any tears on my face with her handkerchief. "But my friends are so much _more important_ to me than some title." And it was true. The Pokémon companions and the humans I met brightened my days and lifted me up. After all, the most important thing to a Pokémon Trainer is friendship. Well, that and determination. Lots of determination. A vague speech that I made at the Snowpoint City Pokémon Trainer School filtered into my mind. The memory was solid enough for me to know that it happened, yet it seemed indistinct enough for me to wonder if it indeed _did_ happen. Talk about your contradictory sentence.

I was then took by surprise when I felt Misty's arms around me in a hug, and surprised a little more at the fact that she seemed shorter than me. The difference was not enough to be fairly distinct, but it was significant enough to be noticeable. I guess after all these years I had my growth spurt and passed Misty's though. I then thought wryly as I reminisced on a time when I had to look up slightly at her. As several minutes of silence, I decided to break it.

"Uh, Misty?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up a little at such intimate contact. "What, um, what are you doing?"

Misty then pulled away to look into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at her letting go. Yet I couldn't place my finger on why that was exactly. "You just looked like you needed some comforting. I then observed how a faint shade of pink was on Misty's cheekbones.

It was true though. I actually _did_ need some comforting. I feel though that there was a hidden meaning to that hug. "Yeah, I did. Thank you."

Misty smiled. When she did though, I felt the breath knocked out of my gut as if someone punched it. The heat on my face increased slightly. "Anytime Ash, anytime."

"So, what are you doing here in Unova?" I inquired, curious as to why Misty was here after we had a firm grasp on our emotions and stopped crying.

"Well," Misty began rather hesitatingly. Odd. Since when has Misty been one to hesitate about anything? Again, the blue lake flashed in my mind. "Honestly I came here because I wanted to travel with you again."

When she said that, I think my face got even hotter than it was before. "Really, _that's_ why you came here?!" I inquired. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but beam at her. Most likely I had a goofy smile on my face.

"Yeah, it is." Misty replied. The pink shade of color on her face seemed to increase slightly. "I've missed traveling with you."

"Yeah, I've missed traveling with you too." I said. No matter how many Pokémon or humans I befriended, my mind would _always_ go back to Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and the Pokémon I met in Kanto and Johto.

I then leaned back in my chair at a café we decided to sit down at earlier. Standing in the middle of the street and crying and talking was getting a few odd glances from those passing by.

"That would just be great though." I said. A small content smile was on my face. This opened up new possibilities that could be had with my best friend traveling with me again. As I did though, I couldn't help but notice some warmth spreading through my abdomen. I wonder if it's something I ate.

I then remembered how I had a dream earlier before Cilan caught his Dwebble. About how me and Misty were relaxing by a lake and it looked like she was about to tell me something important. I wonder if it is just my subconsciousness trying to tell me something.

"It would be nice." Misty commented. "Just like old times.

"Yeah, like old times." I looked back at the arguments we had. We seemed to fight a lot, but we both knew we cared for each other. To some people though, they thought that we were more than friends. A couple in fact. Back then I was too dense and naïve to understand. But now, I wonder...

I then looked back at Misty and caught her staring at me. As she did, I took in my first real look of her since I saw her. I was taken aback by appearance when I did.

By no stretch of the imagination could I call her _scrawny_ anymore. She looked like she had been working out. I attributed that to all the swimming she engages in. And the training of her Pokémon and her duties of being a gym leader. Her hair was up its usual style of a side ponytail. It seemed to be somewhat longer now. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a design of a Tentacruel on it. I chuckled faintly to myself. I remembered back in the town of Porta Vista and how Misty said that Tentacool and Tentacruel were all so cute. I also remembered how Misty had called the red spot on their heads the Ruby of the Sea.

She was also wearing a dark blue jacket that looked good on her. She was also wearing dark blue jeans and her signature white tennis shoes with red coloring on the sides with a yellow line arcing slightly. To me, she was...she was...I don't even know. And after all these years, she's as much a tomboy as I remember her being.

The coloring on her face seemed to increase from me catching her staring at me.

"So," I said, trying to break the silence that surrounded us. "I think we should get back to the Pokémon Center and get ready to continue my journey."

"Sounds good Ash." Misty said, the coloring dimming slightly.

"Okay, then let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing her by the wrist. I couldn't help but feel a slight electric current. Strange given how I don't think that Pikachu hit me with any of his electricity. After we almost neared the Pokémon Center for the night, realization dawned on me. It was like I was on the receiving end of one of Charizard's Flamethrower attacks. Could...could it be that I have a crush on Misty?

Changing the topic in my mind, I noticed that the Marill in Misty's arms seemed to be as quiet as Pikachu, as if Marill wanted to give them time to talk. I also decided then and there that I would have to mill over this for some time. But what I _did_ know was that, regardless of any feelings I may or may not have, I was ecstatic to have Misty traveling with me again.

Misty's Point of View.

"So Ash, care to introduce us?" The green-haired man in front of me inquired. He seemed to be curious about my arrival. I myself was curious about why he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Yeah Ash!" The purple-haired girl next to the man piped up. "Don't be such a little kid and introduce her!"

Little kid? I thought with a chuckle. Ash, what have you been doing?

"Well, you see," Ash began." Misty Waterflower was the Cerulean City Gym Leader back in the Kanto region."

"And I also traveled with Ash when we went through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto." I added as I stood next to Ash. As my hand accidentally grazed his, warmth came to my face.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Misty." The green-haired man said respectfully. I couldn't help but notice the man's polite demeanor. "My name is Cilan, one of the leaders of the Striation City Gym along with my brothers Chili and Cress. And I strive my hardest to becoming a premier Pokémon Connoisseur."

"A gym leader, huh?" I asked. From what I had heard from Mrs. Ketchum, Ash had several other traveling companions. None of them, aside from Brock, were gym leaders though. In Hoenn he traveled with May and Max Maple and in Sinnoh with Dawn Berlitz. Both times Ash also traveled with Brock Slate. I must admit, I miss the guy, even if he did go off chasing after any pretty girl he saw. This of course prompted me to pull on his ear.

"And my name is Iris." The purple-haired girl added as a Pokémon burst from her hair, "And this is my partner Axew."

"It's nice to meet you." I said. I then reflected over the difference I saw in Ash. He seemed to have grown over the years we've been apart. I'm so glad that I'll be able to travel with him again. He was my first traveling companion, and even if he didn't return my feelings, I knew that our friendship ran deeper than most. We had been through a lot together. A faint memory then grazed my mind. It was when we were at Shamouti Island.

_And Ash is never really alone because he's got...me._

I felt myself flush a bit at the memory. No matter what, Ash and I will always be friends. There was a bond between us that was unbreakable.

I noticed how he seemed to be taller than me by at least a few inches. I guess I no longer have to look down at him. He also seemed to be working out. Probably from all the Pokémon Training he does. There seemed to be slight muscles forming on Ash's arms.

"Sounds like you two have been through a lot together." Cilan assumed. That is putting it midly. "What a timeless recipe for a truly delicious meal!"

At the man's exuberant behavior, I was taken aback. Traveling around with Ash and Brock, we met up with a lot of people. Although, I don't think any of them were quite as unique as Cilan. I leaned over to whisper in Ash's ear. I strained to make sure Cilan didn't overhear. "Does he do that a lot?"

Ash seemed to be pondering this for a moment before responding. He looked kind of...cute when he was deep in thought like that. "Yes, yes he does." As he spoke, my ear felt his warm breath. Again I felt myself flush again before shaking my head to clear it.

"I suppose we should go to bed now," Cilan suggested. "The earlier we begin the day the earlier that we can get to Castelia City."

"Right!" Iris exclaimed. And with that, she jumped into her bed. Axew got out of her hair and snuggled up against her. The girl's enthusiasm reminded me a bit of Ash when we were traveling in the past. I heard Ash mumbled something about "Iris" and "Such a kid" as Cilan went to fall asleep in the bed underneath the one occupied by Iris.

"So, I see you're Azurill evolved after all this time." Ash commented. I saw that Pikachu and Marill were quietly playing together, as to not to wake the sleeping teens.

"Yep." I said, beaming. "And I couldn't be prouder of my Marill."

"When did it evolve?" Ash inquired. Truth be told, the memory was kind of hazy. So many gym battles and Pokémon kind of blended together in my memory. Eventually I found the memory, although it seemed to be a bit foggy.

"After battling with Azurill for a while, it evolved into Marill while I was facing off against this guy and his Raticate." I said, vaguely remembering the occasion.

"Did you win or end up giving a badge out then?" Ash asked. Again, the memory was foggy, but it wasn't indistinct enough for me not to know that bit of information.

"I won of course!" I declared triumphantly, holding two of my fingers up in the "V" symbol for victory. It was a pose I had gotten from Ash and first used it after I caught my Horsea while we were in Porta Vista. It still boils me up a little to know that Nastina wanted to get rid of those Tentacool and Tentacruel. Although, the memory was also a bit humorous as Ash got all indignant when I first used the pose. "All thanks to a well-executed Water Gun on Marill's part."

Ash seemed to be smiling to himself. I wonder what was going on in that head of his. I wonder if he too was thinking of when I used his pose. Either way, I decided to break Ash out of whatever he was thinking about, I interjected into the conversation. "That was a great gym battle you had today. I honestly thought that both Herdier and Tepig would faint, ending the gym battle in a tie." In all fairness, had Tepig been just a little more winded, it probably would have.

"Yeah, but Tepig gave it his all and stood strong!" Ash said. Again he seemed to be lost in thought. Aside from Pokémon Battles, I don't think I ever saw him so contemplative. As he continued, I couldn't help but notice a suspicion tone lacing his voice. "Hey, one of the Pokémon Battle Club Members came by before I could challenge the gym and said that _someone_ had come there to ask them to help me win my gym battle." He then narrowed his eyes. "Any idea who that could be?"

I remembered that. After talking with Lenora after I retrieved the Dragon Skull, she seemed to be a ferocious competitor for Ash to go up against. So, what was I to do but to help him? "That would be me." Upon saying that, Ash's eyes seemed to return to normal. "I decided that you needed as much help as you could get."

"So it was you!" Ash said, a slight smile on his face. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said, feeling myself flush once more. I really need to get a firmer grasp on my emotions. I then composed myself. "Anything for yo- a good friend." As I spoke, I realized I was about to say "Anything for you". As I wondered if Ash acknowledged that, it didn't seem he did. He seemed to notice _something_ though as his eyes narrowed again.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ash asked. "That I need as much help as I can get?"

"Well, you being you, you probably would've had trouble defeating her." I said. "It isn't like every gym leader you go up against can be an instantaneous success."

Ash seemed to be lost in though at that.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed indignantly. I couldn't help but notice that Iris and Cilan started to stir. "I think I could've won regardless of if you went to seek assistance."

On one hand, I suppose Ash was right. On the _other _hand though, there was _no way_ I was going to give him that satisfaction.

"Riiight." I began sarcastically. "Funny how the only reason you won _is_ because of the assistance you received."

"Oh yeah?" Ash said. I noticed that his face seemed to be getting closer to mine.

"Yeah!" I replied, crossing my arms. My face seemed to be getting closer to Ash's.

"Oh yeah!" Ash shouted. It looked like he was mere inches from my face now. I wonder if we ever got this close before?

"Yeah!" I shouted back. My nose was against Ash's as we stared each other down.

However, before we continue on what we were going on about, we both heard Cilan and Iris waking up.

"What's going on?" Cilan asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's with all the shouting?" Iris wondered aloud, she too was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Pikapi pika Pikachupi pika pi pika." ("Ash and Misty are at it again.") While I most likely wouldn't understand Ash's Unova Pokémon, talking with any of the Pokémon he caught in Kanto and Johto was simple. Especially Pikachu.

"Ma rill marill marill." ("Sure looks like it.")

Even though that my Marill wasn't along for my travels with Ash, Marill learned of my disagreements with Ash over the years from my other Water-type Pokémon. They mainly spoke how we argued. _A lot. _Sometimes even over the most trivial of things.

As I stared Ash down, I saw a familiar shade of crimson on his face as mine grew warm. I then couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Iris asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Cilan said, shrugging.

"Just like old times," Ash said after we stopped laughing. "Am I right Misty?"

"Yeah," I replied. It had been a long, _long_ time since arguing with Ash over things. I have to admit it though, I missed it. I missed his Pokémon and how he infuriated me. I missed _him_. "Just like the old days."

Iris and Cilan seemed to not know what to do about our change in attitude. They most likely haven't seen two people look ready to throttle each other before talking casually. Iris and Cilan then went back to bed. I heard someone – Iris – mumble something about "What kids!" before they fell back asleep.

"We should probably got to sleep too." Ash suggested.

That sounded like a good idea. After such a exhaustive day, I could use some rest. Only, there was one problem.

"Yeah, only one problem." I said.

"And what would that be?" Ash asked.

"There are only _three_ beds in here." I replied. "There are _four_ of us."

"Oh, well, that's..." Ash began. It looked though that an idea crossed his mind. "Hey! How about I just sleep on the floor?"

"You sure about that Ash?" I inquired. "Knowing you, you'd most likely want to sleep in a nice and comfy bed."

"Hey!" Ash shouted, looking to be half-offended by the comment. He yelled at a quieter tone though so as to not wake up either Iris and Cilan again along with the now-resting Axew, Pikachu, and Marill. "While your somewhat right about that, I have no problem sleeping on the floor."  
"Okay then, thanks Ash." I said. He really has grown into something of a gentleman, hasn't he? At least a little. I then slipped into the bed after I went into the bathroom to change into a simple blue-shirt with a yellow swirl extending from the center. Small red dots were interspersed haphazardly throughout the design. I was also wearing dark blue pants. "I couldn't slept on the floor though."

"No problem Misty." Ash said as he looked to be getting as comfy as he could on the floor after he changed into a simple light blue t-shirt and decided to sleep in the pants he wore during the day. From what I saw from when his shirt was up slighlty, he looked to have dark blue undershorts. "Besides, I am a gentleman."

"Sure you are." I said, only half-sarcastic as I threw a simple white pillow down at his face. As much for his comfort and for the intent I was aiming for. "Whatever you say Ketchum."

"Hey, I can be on when I want to be." Ash said indignantly before he fell asleep. "Good Night Misty."

"Good night Ash." I said. I then added softly "Sweet Dreams." It seemed it wasn't softly enough through.

"Did you say something Misty?" Ash inquired sleepily.

"Me? No, nothing!" I said hastily. "I-I didn't say anything Ash."

"If you say so." Ash said. And with that, he was out like a Snorlax after eating a lot of food.

"Good Night." I said. When I was sure he was asleep, I spoke again under my breath. "I love you."

Normal Point of View

As Ash was quietly sleeping, the castle in the desert made a reappearance.

_I wonder if that place has any significanece." _Ash thought to himself as the scene changed to a brightly shining stone of white."

_That stone reminds me of the one I dreamed of in the Nacrene Museum! I wonder if these two stones are related to Zekrom and the other dragon of legend. _

As Ash looked around, he was wondering about something strange. _Are these walls...snickering?_

Ash was then woken up. And rather rudely as well. When he blinked several times to get up, he saw a devious smile on a certain orange-haired Pokémon Trainer.

"Good Morning Ash!"

"Hey Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to wake up up but you wouldn't hear me." Misty replied. Ash then noticed the Aqua Mouse Pokémon in her arms. The Pokémon looked very pleased with what they had done.

"Okay." Ash said, calming down. He then felt a trickle of water go into his face. "I'm up! Tell your Marill to stop firing Water Guns at me."

As Ash dried himself off with a dark gray towel, he noticed that the room seemed to be missing something. Or rather and more specifically, _someone_.

"Where are Iris and Cilan?" Ash asked.

"They've already got up, dressed, and went to have breakfast downstairs." Misty replied, then added a thought crossed her mind. "In fact, after how long you've been sleeping, I think they might be done and ready to get on the road."

"What?" Ash exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom to change. "What time did they wake up?"

As Ash came back into the room, he was struggling to put his shirt on as he was in a hurry.

"About eight o'clock." Misty replied. A faint blush was on her cheeks as she looked quickly down at her watch. Before she did, she saw the very faint beginnings of muscles forming on his stomach before he pulled the shirt on completely. The design on the watch were several waves washing over a picturesque shore. "And it's nine-thirty right now."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Ash demanded, putting his shoes on as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm not your mother Ash." Misty said as she stood inside the doorway.

"I know you're not." Ash said. His arms were crossed as they were walking towards the Pokémon Center Lobby. "But still, I would've appreciated it."

"Whatever." Misty said, rolling her eyes before adding off-handedly. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The two humans and their Pokémon then met up with Iris and Cilan.

"Well, look who woke up." Cilan commented civilly. He was stating a fact more than raising an accusation.

Iris however, wasn't exactly as civil. "Yeah! Only a little kid would wake up so late!"

"Now calm down Iris." Cilan said with a sweat-drop. "Besides, let's get on the road."

"But I haven't had anything to eat!" Ash whined, his stomach grumbling quietly.

"Well, maybe if you woke up earlier." Iris muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry about it Ash." Misty said.

"But-" Ash started, but was interrupted as Misty pushed an red apple into his face.

"Thanks...Misty." Ash said gratefullly in between bites of the apple. "This is...delicious."

"No problem." Misty said, amused by Ash's behavior. Marill then held up a green apple for Pikachu to take. The Mouse Pokémon accepted it gratefully.  
As Ash looked happy, the contentment turned into into embarrassment. His stomached grumbled again as he sweat-dropped. "I guess I'm still hungry."

Misty chuckled. "It would appear so."

Misty then pushed another red apple into Ash's face as Marill held up a another green apple for him to take.

"Thanks again Misty...Marill." Ash said as he took the apples and quickly devoured them.

"Better?" Misty asked, an eyebrow raised. Ash had his hands splayed on his stomach.

"Much." Ash replied. He then fist bumped the air with enthusiasm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get on the road so I can get my third gym badge!"

And with that, Ash rushed excitedly out of the Pokémon Center.

Misty, Iris, and Cilan sweat-dropped at Ash's exuberance.

"Oh Ash." Misty said, shaking her head. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"He's probably going to get himself lost." Cilan commented.

"Just like a little kid." Iris added.

"Sometimes, that Pokémon Trainer..." Misty said, a fist raised in front of her. Cross-popping veins appeared on her forehead before she composed herself. "Well, we better get going before that happens!"

Misty then ran after Ash out of the Pokémon Center.

Iris and Cilan sweat-dropped and looked at each before following Misty.

"Ash?" Ash?" Misty shouted, a hand to the side of her mouth. "Where are you?"

"Ash?" Iris shouted, mimicking Misty.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Cilan said.

"Hey guys." Ash said sheepishly as he came up behind them. He was scratching the back of his head.

"Ash, there you are!" Misty said.

"Did you even know where you were going?" Iris asked exasperatedly.

"Of course I did!" Ash shouted proudly before pointing off into the distance with his left hand. "I was going to Castelia City!"

"Uh, Ash." Misty said as she got out the Town Map she had brought when she first arrived, that's the way back to Striation City."

"Oh, well..." Ash with a sweat-drop. He then recovered and pointed into the distance with his right hand. "I meant to say that way."

"Had a feeling you wouldn't know how to get there." Iris said. Although, the usual biting criticism was replaced with something more akin to a local giving directions to a tourist.

"Well, I've never been to Unova before." Ash said, crossing his arms.

"Follow me then." Cilan said, looking at his Town Map. "And we'll be on the way to Castelia City in no time."

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. He looked over Cilan's shoulder, saw the route to Castelia City, and then promptly ran in that direction. "Castelia City here I come!"

"Ash." Misty said, shaking her head before she soon chased after him.

"Those two certainly are a pair, aren't they?" Iris commented.

"They definitely look like good friends to me." Cilan agreed.

After Iris and Cilan caught up with Ash and Misty, the teens then walked out of Nacrene City. They were now on their way to Castelia City and Ash's third gym battle challenge in Unova.

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think? I have got to say, I'm actually quite satisfied with this chapter. It certainly is significantly better than my previous one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Who knows, I might even post the other chapter that you would've received. Perhaps. Who knows? Anyway, I like the interactions between the characters. The way they tend to sometimes bounce off one other. On another note, read and review. Criticisms – not Fire-type attacks – are always welcome. How else am I suppose to try to temper my writing? Either way, farewell!**

**Also, somewhere in the story is a reference to EchidnaPower's AAML: Diamond and Pearl Version. What is it? Well, it involves Snowpoint City. And that is all I'm saying on the matter.**


	18. Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! Another chapter written. Let us see what happens in Pinwheel Forest shall we? **

**Also, someone commented on something in the very first chapter that I'd like to address to settle the confusion. The reason why Cilan isn't there is quite simple. It isn't a mistake. Since he will soon be traveling with Ash, I decided that he would run into Team Plasma on his own. The question I want to ask though is, why wasn't Roxie from Virbank City, Cheren from Aspertia City, and Marlon from Humilau City mentioned? They're Unova Gym Leaders too.**

**Anyway, now that I've gotten that out the way - I hope that answered your question - how about we get on with this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is out to lunch with friends.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Sixteen

Ash's Point of View

_Yesterday sure was an exciting day. After some time, my Pokémon Egg was ready to hatch! As I pulled it out its container and set it on the ground, Axew was really excited about seeing the egg hatch. However, in his excitement, he sent it rolling down the hill we were resting on. Me, Misty, Iris, and Cilan then ran after it. On it's downhill ride, it hurtled into the air after hitting a rock._

_Thankfully, before the egg could possibly splatter all over a rock, Pikachu managed to save it using his Quick Attack. After we approached Pikachu holding the egg, grateful that it was okay, I couldn't help but notice that Misty was glaring at Iris and Axew. No one else seemed to notice though. I suppose Misty was in the right since it was thanks to Axew the egg went tumbling. I decided not to bring it up though. Misty seemed to cool down slightly when Iris and Axew apologized. Good thing too, last thing someone needs to do is anger Misty enough that she uses her mallet. Where does she even keep that thing anyway?_

_My Pokémon Egg then hatched moments later. And inside of it was a Scraggy! After I introduced myself to Scraggy, when Pikachu went to say hello, it used Leer and readied a Headbutt attack which Pikachu dodged easily. Axew then jumped out of Iris' hair to say hello too. That would prove to be a mistake as Scraggy used Leer again and attacked with Headbutt, this time hitting its target. Luckily it seemed that Axew wasn't hurt, just mildly angry before Iris calmed him down._

_After that, I decided that Pikachu have a battle with Scraggy as a sort of welcome gift. Pikachu more than happily accepted the challenge. Although, it didn't seem like much of a battle given how Leer seemed to have no effect and Headbutt did barely nothing at all. As Pikachu readied to counterattack with what I dubbed as a "Thunderburp" given how I didn't want Pikachu to do too much harm to Scraggy, it seemed to be enough to send it reeling backwards. It didn't seem to matter to Scraggy though as it was still raring to battle._

_It then struck me that I hadn't introduced my Unova Pokémon to Scraggy or Misty yet. As Misty seemed happy to meet my Pokémon, and they greeted her the same way, Scraggy didn't exactly greet them the same way. It seemed that Scraggy wanted to start a fight with my Unova Pokémon, except for Pidove who scurried off after giving a Headbutt._

_It seemed that Scraggy was a bit of a loner as it didn't want to eat with the other Pokémon. After all the Pokémon were recalled after the sun had set, Scraggy began to eat its food. As it finished it, I tried to return it to its Poké Ball, but it didn't seem it wanted to. During the night, we found that Scraggy had disappeared! Looking around, I found a faint outline in the dirt, probably were Scraggy had went._

_Following its footprints, we saw that Scraggy was Headbutting a tree over and over again, only stopping when it saw us. It was then that a Galvantula appeared. As it did, Misty was clutching onto the back of me, scared because of a Bug-type appearing. Sympathizing with her briefly, me and Pikachu then ran over to Scraggy as the EleSpider Pokémon advanced. Scraggy then, upon getting over its fear, charged forward with a Headbutt. Scraggy was then blasted back with an Electro Ball and shocked with an Electroweb attack. The Galvantula then finished its assault with Pin Missile._

_I then ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Galvantula as I held Scraggy. The EleSpider then retreated into the tree, its eyes glowing in an ominous purple glow. Afterwards, purple electricity was sparking off of Scraggy. Unfortunately it seemed that a Pokémon Center wasn't near then but Iris was able to mix together a medicine to use that would help it._

_Heading back to camp, I couldn't help but notice the weird glance that Misty was shooting my way as I comforted Scraggy. After Iris was done making the medicine and I fed it to Scraggy, Iris said that all it needed now was a good night's sleep. After the rose and we were gathered around the sleeping Pokémon, Scraggy woke up. And it was feeling better than ever too._

_Scraggy then, upon remembering last night, got up and ran straight back to the tree with us not far behind. Upon getting there, we saw that Scraggy was surrounded by four Galvantula, Misty clutching onto my back even more fiercely than before. I had to admit though, it wasn't a terrible feeling. I ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt as I released my four Unova Pokémon._

_After a small battle, the Galvantula retreated when Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack that shocked all of them. When we returned to camp to have breakfast, Axew and Scraggy looked ready to fight after Axew tried to eat with Scraggy. Cilan then suggested that Scraggy and Axew have a battle. The battle ended when Scraggy used Headbutt on Axew while he was preparing Dragon Rage, causing an explosion and them both to be fainted. Scraggy was then prepared to go in its Poké Ball and I gained a brand new Pokémon Friend._

_Now though we prepare to go through Pinwheel Forest and I noticed how Misty seemed to be a little apprehensive at that._

Normal Point of View

"So we walk through that forest until we get there?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much." Misty replied.

"Wow, it's huge!" Iris commented.

"It's the Pinwheel Forest!" Cilan interjected.

"Pinwheel Forest." Ash said. "Why is it called that?"

"Well, as long as we walk straight through it, we'll be out in no time," Cilan explained. "but if we wander off, we could find ourselves in a natural maze."

"Whoa." Ash said. "We'd better be careful then."

"As long as _you _aren't leading us, we'll be fine." Misty said.

Ash sweat-dropped at that. "What's that suppose to mean!" Ash demanded. "I could lead us through this forest and we wouldn't get lost. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Yeah, I guess." Misty admitted, shrugging. "But whenever _you_ have a map you always read it wrong."

"There's no way we're getting lost." Iris interjected. "I happen to be a forest expert."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Iris." Ash commented.

"So the question is, will this path lead us out of here or do we get lost in the maze?" Cilan wondered.

"Let's go and see!" Ash said.

"As long as _you _are not charge." Misty said.

Ash face-faulted at that before they continued on their way to Pinwheel Forest.

"It's so nice being in a lush forest!" Iris said as they were walking along the path inside Pinwheel Forest.

"Speak for yourself." Misty said, slightly irritated. "Who knows how many Bug-type Pokémon lurk in here."

"It's okay Misty." Ash reassured her as she was looking around nervously. "Pikachu can just use Thunderbolt to deter any Bug-type Pokémon."

"Thanks Ash, Pikachu." Misty said, offering a grateful smile. Although, she couldn't hide the fact that her nerves were getting to her.

"The air is so fresh and the sunlight so clear and bright that this forest must be home to some amazing Pokémon." Cilan observed.

"I hope we come across a whole bunch of them actually!" Ash said.

Ash then felt a hand slap the back of his head.

"Ouch, Misty!" Ash shouted, holding the back of his head. "Why'd you do that for!"

"Why would you actively want _Bug-type Pokémon_ to appear?" Misty asked incredulously.

"Well, maybe I would want to catch one." Ash replied.

As if on cue, one of the Bug-type Pokémon of Unova appeared, swinging toward them. When it got close, it knocked an unsuspecting Pikachu right off of Ash's shoulder and scared Misty.

"Pikachu!" ("What's the big idea!") The Mouse Pokémon then shot a Thunderbolt towards the Pokémon. However, instead of hitting it, Pikachu shocked Ash instead.

"Ash!" Misty said, kneeling next to an electrocuted Pokémon Trainer.

In response, the Pokémon then shot a Razor Leaf attack at Pikachu, which the Mouse Pokémon dodged completely by jumping backwards in somersaults as each leaf crashed into the ground.

The Pokémon then shot its String Shot at Pikachu's forehead, collided with the Mouse Pokémon.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked with concern as she helped Ash up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ash replied, clutching his head with one hand before recovering. "But what about Pikachu."

As he said this, the attacking Pokémon's front teeth then glowed white as it moved its teeth across Pikachu's head, biting him.

"It's using Bug Bite!" Cilan shouted as Pikachu jumped up into the air from the attack.

"C'mon, Pikachu, shake it off!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu did just that as the Pokémon landed on its feet in front of the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" ("I'm fine!")

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered as he prepared his Pokédex.

"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce." The Pokédex uttered.

"Sewaddle are really popular among clothing designers, because they know how to design and make their clothing out of leaves." Cilan commented.

"Sewaddle might be popular with _them_, but in my book it isn't!" Misty shouted, debating whether or not to get her mallet ready.

"And that's just part of why they're so cute!" Iris added.

"Cute?" Misty asked, shocked at that comment. "Bug-type Pokémon are anything but cute."

"I like a Pokémon who's strong in battle," Ash said. "so I'm gonna catch it!"

However, before Ash could ready Tepig's Poké Ball, Sewaddle shot its string out at Ash. Surprised at this, Ash screamed before falling over.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied casually before getting up. "Yeah, you're good, Sewaddle! I like you even more now!"

"But why would it attack us?" Iris wondered as Sewaddle was looking like it was making taunting gestures.

"Maybe it just likes to battle." Cilan said.

Pikachu, upon seeing it's friend and trainer encased in a ball of string, took it upon himself to free him with an Iron Tail.

"Hey, thanks, Pikachu!" Ash said as the string feel apart.

"You're a real Pika-pal!" Misty added.

"Pikachu!" ("No problem!")

Deciding that it would be unfair to use a Pokémon against a Pokémon with double-weaknesses to it, Ash decided he would rather use a different Pokémon.

"Now, Pikachu, it's time to use Thunderbolt!" Ash said determined.

"Pikachu!" ("Right!")

As the electric energy surrounded the Mouse Pokémon, he fired a powerful Thunderbolt attack that knocked Sewaddle against a nearby tree.

"It's getting away!" Ash commented as Sewaddle recovered and shot a string of web to a nearby tree branch.

"Sewaddle, come back here!" Ash shouted before chasing after Sewaddle.

"Wait for me Ash!" Misty shouted, holding Marill in her arms as she ran after him.

"Ash, Misty, oh no!" Iris said.

"They're going off the path!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Guess we've got no choice." Iris said.

"We'll have to do the same thing!" Cilan said.

Iris then couldn't help but blush a little while they were chasing after Ash and Misty, noticing that, in some way, they were finishing each others' sentences.

Cilan blushed faintly too, but he wasn't exactly aware of it as he chased down after their friends.

"Stop, come back!" Ash shouted.

Running fast and distracted, Ash tripped and fell to the ground, causing a puff of dust to appear in his wake.

Being close behind him as she was, Misty quite literally ate his dust, coughing to free her throat.

"Ash, you should be more careful!" Misty said, kneeling next to Pikachu over the fallen Pokémon Trainer.

"Ash!" Iris exclaimed as she joined them along with Cilan. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ash said while being helped up my Misty. "Sewaddle though..."

"Looks like Sewaddle got away." Cilan commented.

"Now what do we do, Ash?" Iris asked.

"I wanna keep looking for Sewaddle," Ash replied stubbornly. "but I don't know."

"This forest is a natural maze like we've never seen!" Cilan said. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't know." Misty interjected. "You might've never been in a forest before but me and Ash have been in multiple forests over the years."

"You're right." Ash said, but then hung his head dejectedly. "We'd better get back on the path then."

"That's really strange." Iris commented. "We should be closet o the exit by now."

"Maybe it's the wrong way?" Ash wondered.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't gotten off the path in the first place, you wouldn't be so unsure." Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash responded indignantly, crossing his arms. "I wanted to catch a Sewaddle!"

"Well you wanting to catch a Sewaddle might have gotten us lost in this forest!" Misty shouted. "Just like I said you would!"

"No, it's right!" Iris interjected, causing the two Pokémon Trainers to stop arguing.

"You sure?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Iris replied proudly. "My sixth sense, silly! I just know!"

"More nonscientific explanations." Cilan griped.

"Well, when I get a hunch it's usually right." Ash said.

"Yeah, but that's you Ash." Misty said. "Not everyone with a hunch is going to get it right."

"Shush!" Iris said, holding up a hand to silence them. "I just heard the forest speak!"

"You heard the forest...speak?" Misty wondered aloud with a sweat-drop.

"Man, I'm hungry." Ash said, holding his head with one hand bashfully after his stomach rumbled. "Sorry."

"Oh Ash, you're _always_ hungry." Misty said.

"I think the forest's voice was the sound of Ash's empty stomach." Cilan said.

"Stop, smarty!" Iris said. "I know the forest's voice when I hear it. This way!"

Ash, Misty, and Cilan merely looked at each other, a light chuckle between the three as they soon followed Iris.

"Oppsie-doops..." Iris said after they caught up.

"Forest's voice, huh,?" Ash asked as they were standing on a ledge overlooking a canyon that separated the two sides of the path.

"More like canyon's bellow." Misty said and Ash couldn't help but chuckle a little at the comment.

"Uh, the forest told us to come here because it wanted to show us this magnificent scenery!" Iris exclaimed.

"Come again?" Ash asked.

"Whatever you say, Iris." Cilan said, shrugging. "It looks like what they say about this forest is true. We got off the path for one second and now we're lost!"

"It wouldn't have happened if Ash didn't try to catch that disgusting Buy-type Pokémon!" Misty shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Ash shouted back, irritated. "Has they ever been a time when _you_ wanted to catch a Water-type Pokémon?"

"Touché Ketchum." Misty replied after thinking about it. "You've won this round. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"The best thing to do at times like this is get to higher ground and see where we are." Iris piped up.

"Higher ground?" Ash pondered.

"Right!" Iris replied. "Over there!"

"She's right!" Cilan said as Iris was pointing over to a group of towering trees. "We'll be able to see far from the top of that tree."

"Let's go!" Iris exclaimed.

"Axew!" ("Let's go!")

"Pika!" ("Wow!") The Mouse Pokémon said, looking at their surroundings.

"Whoa!" Ash marveled as they were in the group of densely packed trees. "What an enormous tree."

"I agree." Misty said, looking up at the massive foliage. "I don't believe I've ever seen a tree so big before."

A thought then crossed the Water-type Pokémon Trainer's thoughts, sending shivers down her spine. _I wonder if more Bug-type Pokémon live here._

_Sensing her anxiety, Ash put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder, offering a big smile. _"Don't worry about it Misty."

Misty merely nodded her head, trying to keep her nerves under wraps.

"I'll go check it out!" Iris exclaimed, running over to the tree.

"Wait, I'm coming!" Ash shouted, following Iris.

"You be careful!" Cilan shouted, but couldn't help thinking more of Iris' safety than Ash's.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Misty added, then shook her head. _He's been in more life-threatening situations before. And besides, Ash is like a human Primeape when it comes to climbing._

As he tried running up the tree, Ash and Pikachu merely slide down. Becoming more determined, they tried again at a faster pace, joining Iris as she looked around.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Pika pika?" ("Find anything?")

"Maybe we should climb a little higher." Iris said. "To get a better view.

"Then let's go!" Ash said as they both looked up.

They were then taken aback by what they saw above them.

"What _is _that thing?" Iris wondered aloud with a sweat-drop.

"Hey!" Cilan called. "You guys all right?"

Walking over to place a hand on Cilan shoulder, Misty interjected. "Don't worry about it Cilan, I'm sure they're fine."

"There's something weird up here!" Ash called down.

"Something weird?" Cilan and Misty asked in unison.

Abruptly, what Ash and Iris were looking at showed that a person was inside. The man then jumped down in front of them, what he was encasing himself in surrounding him.

The man motioned for them to be quiet as he held a finger to his lips. "You don't want to scare the forest Pokémon, do you?"

Ash and Iris merely looked on in confusion.

"I don't get it." Ash said after they had regrouped on the forest floor. "What're you doing up there?"

"I surround myself with nature by living like a forest Pokémon." The man replied. "By the way, it is good to see you again Misty."

"Hello Burgh!" Misty said friendlily. "Long time no see huh?"

"Indeed, I trust that everything is going fine at the Nacrene Museum?"

"Yeah." Misty replied. "Aside from an incident with a Yamask that I heard about though. It's all fine though."

"You two know each other?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah!" Ash said as realization struck him like a Thunderbolt. "Hawes told us that people from Team Plasma stole a Dragonite's Skull from the museum and how a trainer had gotten it back."

"But why do you surround yourself with nature like that?" Iris interjected.

"If I tell you, will you understand?" Burgh asked.

"I don't know, Ash sometimes has a hard time understanding _anything_ unless it has to do with Pokémon Battles and eating food." Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "I can understand more than that you know!"

"It's my pure heart, that's what it is!" Burgh exclaimed, ignoring the quarreling teens.

"Really?" Cilan inquired. "Your pure heart? Wow."

"I draw, I design-pictures, clothes." Burgh said, almost as if he was in his own little world. "Honestly, I'm a super-talented artist!"

Burgh's jovialness then took a sharp turn as he hung his head dejectedly. "A true genius, who's stuck in a slump."

"Oh." Iris said. "So even geniuses go through slumps?"

"I remember that." Misty said. "That's why you were in Nacrene City earlier to get some inspiration."

Cilan then motioned for the two girls to be silent in a chastising tone.

"Of course!" Burgh said, recovering from his moment of sadness. "So I figured I might get some real inspiration from Nacrene City, and when that didn't work, I stayed out here in the forest to live among the forest Pokémon."

"And that's why you've got a pure heart?" Ash inquired.

"That's it!" Burgh replied. "A pure heart makes for profound art!"

"Okay?" The teens said with sweat-drops.

"I've talked enough about me, so what are you doing in a place like this?" Burgh asked.

"Well, we strayed off the path and got lost." Cilan said.

"I see." Burgh said. "Have no fear! I can guide you out of here!" Burgh then leaned in closer as if to tell a secret. "But since you are here, why don't you enjoy living in the forest for a while?"

"Living in the forest with Bug-type Pokémon?" Misty asked incredulously. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"The thing is, I wanna go to Castelia City and challenge the gym." Ash said. "And Misty isn't a fan of Bug-type Pokémon as you've probably noticed."

"It's useless to go there now." Burgh said, jumping backwards onto the tree trunk.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"After all, the Castelia Gym Leader, Burgh, just happens to be me." Burgh said.

This caught the teens, except for Misty, by surprise.

"So you mean to tell us that you're _that_ Burgh, the world-famous Bug-type Pokémon Trainer?" Cilan asked.

"I'm not just any Bug-type Pokémon Trainer, I'm an artistic trainer!" Burgh replied.

The four teens and their Pokémon sweat-dropped at that.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and I'm glad to meet you!" Ash exclaimed after some time passed. "And this is Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" ("Hey there!")

"And you've already met me." Misty said.

"Hi there, I'm Iris."

"And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"Pokémon Trainers traveling together and expanding horizons." Burgh said, leaning against the tree trunk and having a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Ah yes, to remember those brilliant days of long ago that will never return!" Burgh then got up and spread his arms. "Youth! Innocence, with a pure heart!"

"That's it." Burgh said, as if an idea crossed his mind, pulling out a sketchpad from his backpack. "Eureka!"

"What's the matter, Burgh?" Ash asked after Burgh tapped his pencil to his sketchpad several times, humming thoughtfully before looking discouraged. "You feeling okay?"

"My artistic inspiration came and went!" Burgh exclaimed, his body shuddering before he threw his sketchpad into the air. "And here I thought I had it," Burgh then crouched down on the floor in a sort of fetal position. "safely in the palm of my artistic hand!"

"Uh, pardon me, but I'm still trying to figure out how you get this artistic inspiration back by living out here like a forest Pokémon." Iris said.

"I guess you could say it depends on the person." Burgh replied, getting into a more of a kneeling position. "When you live in the forest, surrounded by nature in its most primitive form, your dulled and long-forgotten senses come alive! You realize how beautiful nature is and you become one with the forest." Burgh then put his foot up against the tree trunk, a hand to his forehead. "Old things become new and fresh!

"_Now_ I know what you mean!" Iris said.

"Axew!" ("Yeah!")

"Yeah, I finally get it, too!" Ash exclaimed.

"Really Ash?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

However, before Ash could reply he did indeed _get it_ as the Sewaddle swung from nearby and kicked an unsuspecting Pokémon Trainer in the face. This caused Pikachu to jump off and land on the ground as Ash fell on the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Misty said.

"That's the Sewaddle from before!" Iris commented.

"It is?" Ash said, turning around to look at the Sewing Pokémon.

"What, you know it?" Burgh asked.

"We got lost because I was trying to catch that Sewaddle!" Ash replied.

The Sewaddle then jumped onto Ash's hat, knocking him over a little and proceeded to jump onto Burgh's shoulder before eating one of the leaves nearby.

"Sewaddle's a bit stubborn, but it's actually a very sweet Pokémon." Burgh explained.

"Sounds exactly like Ash!" Misty said after helping Ash up. "Well, except for the Pokémon part anyway."

Ash then became indignant when she indirectly called him stubborn, but then blushed faintly when she also indirectly called him sweet.

"So, Burgh, is Sewaddle one of your Pokémon?" Ash asked, deciding to ignore it.

"No, no, it's wild!" Burgh replied. "It's just one of the many discoveries I've made while living and spending time here in the forest!"

"Wow!" Ash said. "Living out here with forest Pokémon sounds like a lot of fun."

"Of course _you_ would say that." Misty said. "I'd be just fine living in the ocean with the Water-type Pokémon."

"It's very important for a Pokémon Trainer to get to know a Pokémon before they attempt to catch it." Burgh said. "How would you all like to join me?"

"That sounds great!" Ash replied with a hint of excitement.

"Pikachu!" ("Sure!")

"Yeah!" Iris said.

"Ew!" ("Okay!")

"I guess." Misty said, shrugging.

"Then I say let's set up camp right here, and I'll start getting ready for supper time!" Cilan said.

"Before you even think about catching Sewaddle," Burgh began after Cilan began making the food. "you introduce yourself."

"Introduce?" Ash asked.

"So who do you have in mind?" Iris asked.

"Why, to Sewaddle, of course!" Burgh said, kneeling down in front of the Pokémon.

"Sewaddle!" ("That's me!")

Sewaddle and Burgh then put their heads together.

"Supposedly Sewaddle are able to distinguish people and things by using the two round sensory knobs located right on the top of their heads." Burgh explained.

"And that means," Burgh continued after getting up. "by touching your foreheads, you're saying hi!"

"Touching a Bug-type Pokémon?" Misty said, shuddering. "I would not want to do that."

"Pika, pika!" ("Hey there!") The Mouse Pokémon said as he approached Sewaddle.

"Sewad!" ("Hi!") The Sewing Pokémon said as it touched its sensory knobs to Pikachu's forehead.

"Cool, Pikachu!" Ash commented.

"Axew!" ("Yeah!")

"Do you want to say hi, too?" Iris asked.

"Axew!" ("Sure!") With that the Tusk Pokémon leaped out of Iris' hair.

"Ma rill!" ("Hello!") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon said after jumping out of Misty's arms and approaching the Sewing Pokémon.

"Sewaddle!" ("Nice to meet you!")

As before, Sewaddle and Marill touched their foreheads together.

"I guess it's my turn then." Misty said hesitatingly before kneeling down next to her Aqua Mouse Pokémon.

"Nice to...meet you...Sewaddle." Misty said as she kneeled down in front of Sewaddle and touched her forehead to its sensory knobs.

"Sewad!" ("I agree!")

After getting up, Misty picked up Marill and stood next to Ash as Axew prepared to say hello.

"Now was that so bad?" Ash asked.

"Not necessarily something I'll do again." Misty said, shuddering once.

"Axew, Axew!" ("Here goes!")

"Sewad." ("Yes.")

Sewaddle's sensory knobs then met with Axew's forehead.

"Great!" Iris commented, getting down next to Axew. "It's my turn next!"

"Sewaddle, it's very nice to meet you!" Iris said as she touched Sewaddle's sensory knobs.

"Sewad!" ("Likewise!")

"Me, me, I wanna go next!" Ash exclaimed, his hat in his right hand as he jumped back and forth on his feet.

"Nice to meet you, Sewaddle!" Ash said as he kneeled down in front of the Sewing Pokémon.

"Sewaddle!" ("I'd say!") The Sewing Pokémon said before reeling back and headbutting Ash.

The impact made Ash put his hands to his aching forehead as he fell back.

"Well, that was, unexpected." Misty said with a sweat-drop.

"Pikapi." ("Ash.")

"I guess that's what you get for trying to catch it right off the bat!" Iris said, laughing to herself.

"Don't take it personally." Burgh said as Misty glared at Iris out of her peripheral vision. "A tackle is sort of like a hello."

"Right!" Ash said, jumping back up to kneel in front of Sewaddle. "Sewaddle, it's really nice to meet you!"

"Sewaddle!" ("Sure!") The Sewing Pokémon said with a tone of dismissiveness as it crawled away.

"Off we go!" Burgh commented. "Bye-bye!"

Ash then groaned before they soon got up to follow Sewaddle.

"Sewaddle." ("Hey what's that.") The Sewing Pokémon said before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Ash inquired.

"Sewaddle may look like it's just standing there, but I'm sure it's doing something." Burgh said.

"Like listening to the forest!" Iris said.

"Or the canyon." Misty said, earning a faint chuckle from Ash and a sweat-drop from Iris.

"It could be." Burgh said. "You might be right!"

"I am!" Iris said proudly and excitedly. "Yippee!"

_And she calls me a little kid sometimes._ Ash thought to himself before rolling his eyes.

"Sewaddle's eating those leaves." Ash said as he diverted his attention back to the Sewing Pokémon.

"I guess it was wondering which leaf it should eat." Burgh said.

"Unlike Ash, who would of just started to eat all the leaves at random." Misty said.

Ash sighed at that as Iris collapsed on the ground, most likely disappointed she'd been wrong about Sewaddle listening to the forest.

"Look, it's heading out again!" Ash observed as Sewaddle had chewed away a path.

"I wonder where it's going this time." Iris said, still on the ground.

"Sewaddle..." ("Oh yeah...") The Sewing Pokémon yawned as they followed it to a hill.

"Nothing like a nap after a big meal." Burgh said as Sewaddle pulled itself into a kind of fetal position.

"So that means..." Ash began.

"It's time for us to take a nap, too?" Iris wondered.

"Exactly!" Burgh answered.

"Man, does this feel awesome!" Ash said as he and Pikachu, Iris and Axew, Misty and Marill, and Burgh all lied down on the ground on a side of Sewaddle.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!")

"Not everyday where you just relax like this." Misty commented.

"Marill." ("I agree.")

"Haven't done this in awhile!" Iris said.

"Ew..." ("Yep...")

"How does looking at the sky make you feel?" Burgh asked.

"Beautiful blue, dotted by white clouds." Iris responded.

"What a great day!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika." ('You said it!")

"Reminds me of a calming ocean with sea foam on the water." Misty said.

"And not only that, doesn't the sky look amazingly huge?" Burgh continued.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, yeah!" Iris said.

"Full of endless possibilities." Misty said.

"Well, beyond that blue sky is outer space, infinitely huge!" Burgh added.

_Outer space?_ Ash thought to himself, remembering Deoxys again along with meteorites.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!")

"Sewad!" ("Nice nap!")

"It's awake!" Iris commented as they sat up a little to look at the Sewing Pokémon.

"Awake and on the move again." Burgh added, standing up.

"Look at all that fruit!" Ash said after following Sewaddle as it began to eat again.

"Kind of reminds me of a Snorlax the way it ate and fell asleep." Misty thought, preoccupied in her thoughts about the last time she saw Ash's Snorlax.

"It ate, slept and ate, so will it go to sleep again?" Iris asked.

"That's part of the life cycle." Burgh said. "It's the exact same thing with baby people, right?"

Sewaddle's meal was interrupted as a Woobat flew up out of the bush.

"A Woobat!" Ash said.

"It was eating too!" Burgh added.

"Woobat, Woobat Woobat!" ("Hey, I was eating here!")

"I think it's telling us to stay away!" Iris said.

"They're gonna start fighting over the fruit!" Ash said.

The Woobat then glowed white as it made multiple copies of itself.

"It's using Double Team!" Ash commented.

"Sewaddle!" ("Not so fast!") The Sewing Pokémon said, jumping up and shooting a spray of webbing to hit all of the Woobat in an arc until the original remained.

"Sewad!" ("Yeah!") The Sewing Pokémon said before noticing a second Woobat. "Sewad." ("Okay.")

"Two of them!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sewaddle, look out!" Ash shouted as the two Woobat fired two Air Cutter attacks.

Ash then took it upon himself to jump in the way of the Air Cutter attack.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed with concern.

"Sewaddle!" ("Look out!")

"Pikapi!" ("Ash!")

Sewaddle and Pikachu then jumped into the air, back to back as they prepared their attacks.

Sewaddle's head leaf glowed as it lowered it to shoot a barrage of crescent leaves as it fired Razor Leaf. Each one impacting the Woobat.

Pikachu then enveloped himself in a yellow light as he fight Thunderbolt at the Woobat. The attack hitting directly.

The two Woobat then started to fly away from there, not wanting to hang around any longer.

"Ash, no!" Iris exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"You all right?" Burgh inquired as Misty helped Ash up.

"Pikachu!" ("You okay?")

"Yeah, I didn't feel a thing!" Ash replied.

"Sure you didn't." Misty said, her anger at his foolishness melting away a little when she noticed there were no immediate damages.

"Sewaddle, Sewaddle Sewad!" ("Here, have an apple!")

"Is that fruit for me?" Ash inquired as the Sewing Pokémon put down the apple is was carrying.

"Thanks a lot, Sewaddle!" Ash said as Sewaddle turned its head away.

"Let's eat!" The group of people shouted as they went back to camp as the sun was setting.

"Delicious!" Burgh commented.

"Wow, your pasta and soup taste great together!" Iris added.

"I haven't tasted anything _that_ good since I traveled with Brock." Misty said.

"And here's a fruit salad just for you." Cilan said, placing a bowl of it in front of Burgh.

"Say, how did you know that dish is my favorite?" Burgh inquired.

"I _am_ a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan replied.

"Hey, where's Sewaddle?" Iris wondered.

"Sewaddle's eating, too!" Ash said, looking up at the Sewing Pokémon as it ate its collection of fruit.

"What a magnificent view!" Cilan commented as the sun set, the crescent moon rose, and the stars emerged.

"I've never slept in a treetop before." Ash said.

"I find that odd given all the other stuff you do." Misty said.

"A delicious touch!" Cilan said.

"So how much have you discovered since you began your journey, Ash?" Burgh asked conversationally.

"Discovered?" Ash asked.

"When I was child, the great beauty of Bug-type Pokémon captured my pure heart!" Burgh said.

"That sounds kind of like me." Misty said. "I just love Water-type Pokémon. They have such great charm. And they are beautiful and have such depth."

"Same old Misty." Ash said, chuckling. "Whenever you talk about Water-type Pokémon you get a different personality."

"Well, it's true." Misty said simply.

"Since then, I've drawn pictures of and battled with them more times than I can remember," Burgh continued. "but, even to this day, I continue to learn new and marvelous things about them!"

"Yeah, Pokémon are awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "I've gained so much experience and friends since I started my journey and I probably wouldn't be where I am without them."

As Ash said this he was looking over at Cilan, Iris, her Axew, and Pikachu. However, when his eyes fell upon Misty, he couldn't help but blush faintly.

_Although, I wonder if some of them are more than friends to me._

"Look!" Iris exclaimed "A shooting star!"

"Whoa, what a sweet sight!" Cilan said.

"Falling asleep under the stars is the best." Iris said.

_It sure seems romantic. _Misty though to herself, blushing lightly and a small smile gracing her features.

"Sewaddle, hang out!" Ash said, turning his attention to the Sewing Pokémon.

"Sewaddle!" ("Whatever!") The Sewing Pokémon said before turning away from Ash.

"That's okay!" Ash said. Ash couldn't help but reflect over the times a Pokémon of his - or any Pokémon - gave him the cold shoulder. "Have a good sleep!"

"Sewad?" ("Hello?") The Sewing Pokémon said as it dropped in front Ash's sleeping bag.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked, Pikachu comfortably under his arm.

"Say, that's a very unusual thing for Sewaddle to do." Burgh remarked as the Pokémon in question went into Ash's sleeping bag.

"Sewa, Wa Sewaddle!" ("Ah, this feels nice!") The Sewing Pokémon said as it got comfortable under Ash's arm.

"Pikachu!" ("Yeah!")

"'Kay, good night, Pikachu!" Ash said. "You too, Sewaddle."

"Pikachu Pikapi." ("Good night Ash!")

"Sewa Wa." ("Good night.")

"Good night Misty." Ash murmured under his breath as he turned slightly to look at sleeping orange-haired Pokémon Trainer next to her.

"Pikapi, Pikachu Pika!" ("Ash, Wake up!") The Mouse Pokémon shouted after the night passed.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash inquired, standing up on his sleeping bag as he looked around, Burgh looking over curiously, Cilan and Iris waking up groggily, and Misty looking ready for the day, albeit she wasn't wearing her usual attire.

"Pika Pika!" ("Down here!")

"Huh?" Ash asked as he looked down.

"Pikachu Pika." ("Over there.") The Mouse Pokémon said, pointing down.

"Huh!" Ash exclaimed, looking down to see a Patrat running off. The Patrat however wasn't alone as it was carrying a sleeping Sewaddle on its back.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, jumping back up into the tree. " A Patrat's got Sewaddle!"

"Where are you going?" Iris, Cilan, and Burgh asked as Ash jumped out of the tree.

"My guess." Misty said as they looked over to her. "Is he is going to chase down that Patrat."

"Huh, where am I?" Sewaddle wondered as it looked down and noticed the Patrat. "Oh, I don't think so!"

Sewaddle then fired a string of web at a nearby tree branch, swinging off of the Patrat.

"It ran into that cave!" Ash commented as they caught up to the Patrat.

Before the Sewaddle could pull itself over to the tree branch, a strong wind blew, snapping the webbing and knocking in down onto a Deerling. This surprised the Deerling and blinded it.

"Patrat!" The group of people said simultaneously as they saw the Patrat in the cave.

"Where's Sewaddle?" Ash asked.

"I think I see another Patrat!" Iris commented as the Patrat was looking at them, growling.

"It looks like it's ill." Cilan said as the Patrat in question was murmuring its name and shaking its head.

"Right!" Burgh said, walking over to the Patrat. "Eating the type of leaf that Sewaddle wears can go a long way to cure a Patrat's stomachache!"

"Which means Patrat brought Sewaddle back here so it could help its sick friend get well!" Iris said.

"I suppose a stomachache could be a sick ailment." Misty said.

"Here, take this." Burgh said, putting a small brown ball up for the Patrat to eat.

"It's bitter, but you'll feel better in no time!" Burgh said as the Patrat grimaced.

"Rat Rat?" ("You okay?")

"Patrat!" ("I am now!")

"Patrat!" ("Thank goodness!"

"Feel better, huh?" Ash asked as he approached them.

"Rat." ("Yes.") The Patrat that was caring for its friend said.

"Rat Rat!" ("Thank you!") The two Patrat said in unison.

"No prob!" Burgh replied.

"Wonder where Sewaddle went off to." Ash said as they made their way out of the cave.

"Who knows." Misty said, shrugging. "But I'm sure we'll find it."

As if on cue, the Deerling Sewaddle hitched a ride on appeared.

"A Deerling!" Ash exclaimed. "And is that who I think it is?"

"I wasn't necessarily thinking it would appear _that_ fast." Misty said with a sweat-drop.

"Sewaddle!" ("A little help please!")

"And look who's with it!" Burgh said.

"It's Sewaddle!" Iris said.

"Sewaddle!" Ash shouted before chasing after the Deerline, Sewaddle hanging on to Deerling with its webbing.

"Sewaddle!" Ash said again as they followed him.

"Oh no!" Burgh exclaimed as he noticed that if the Deerling keeps running they'll run straight off a cliff.

"They'll go off that that cliff!" Iris and Cilan shouted in unison.

"Not if I can help it!" Misty shouted, kissing her Poké Ball before putting everything she had into it before throwing it. "Misty calls Gyarados!"

As the Poké Ball soared through the air, the Atrocious Pokémon emerged, blocking off the path if it should come to that.

"Use String Shot and aim for my arm, Sewaddle!" Ash shouted.

Right before Deerling crashed into Gyarados, and quite possibly knocking it into the ravine too at the speed it was going, Sewaddle did as it was told and latched onto Ash's arm with its string.

"Now, come towards me, Sewaddle!" Ash shouted.

As Sewaddle jumped off of Deerling, Deerling ran around Gyarados and jumped over the ravine, making it safely to the other side. The Deerling was then glad that was over.

The strong wind then came for a return trip, snapping the cord and sending Sewaddle over Gyarados and into the ravine.

"Sewaddle!" Ash shouted as he ran quickly around Gyarados and jumped in after the Sewing Pokémon, them both landing in the water at the bottom of the ravine. "Sewaddle!"

"Let's follow them!" Burgh said as they ran over to ravine and looked down into it. Misty then returned Gyarados to its Poké Ball, congratulating it for a good attempt.

"Right!" Iris and Cilan said simultaneously.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Misty said.

"Hang in there, Sewaddle, I'm coming." Ash said as he swam after the Sewing Pokémon.

"Sewaddle, don't give up!" Ash added as he noticed the waterfall at the end.

"Sewad Sewad!" ("As if I have a choice!")

"Just a little more!" Ash said, grabbing Sewaddle and holding it close.

"Leavanny, use String Shot!" Burgh shouted as he released his Poké Ball.

Leavanny then shot out its string onto Ash's back before pulling it with her hands, sending Ash flying back onto the ground. Thankfully, Leavanny managed to get his string ready before Ash could fall off the waterfall.

"All right!" Iris and Cilan exclaimed in unison.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Misty said before wrapping Ash up in a hug after he let Sewaddle go.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Misty." Ash breathed, blushing more fiercely then he did before. Deciding that he didn't want anyone to stare at them he added. "But...could you possibly...let me go...you're suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry." Misty said bashfully, blushing too. "I was just relieved to see that you're okay."

"Thanks Misty." Ash murmured. "I appreciate the concern."

"Don't mention it." Misty said, shoving his shoulder playfully before getting up to run next to Iris.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash said, directing the gratitude now to Burgh and his Leavanny as Pikachu ran over to him and Sewaddle jumped into his arms again.

"Sewaddle, you okay?" Ash asked, looking down at the Sewing Pokémon in his arms.

"Sewad!" ("I am now!")

"That's great!" Ash said. "But your clothes got messed up."

"Don't you worry about a thing!" Burgh said.

"Leavanny!" ("It'll be fine!")

"Leavanny huh." Ash said, reaching for his Pokédex.

"Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon, and Sewaddle's final evolutionary form. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together." The Pokédex uttered.

"Wow!" Ash said.

"Sewad!" ("Cool!")

"Okay, we'll use this!" Burgh decided after they followed the Castelia Gym Leader over to an arch of leaves.

Showing the leave he had chosen, Burgh spoke to his Pokémon. "Leavanny, can you make a new outfit using this leaf?"

"Leavann." ("Of course.")

Leavanny then happily murmured its name as it cut up a new outfit for Sewaddle.

"Leavann!" ("There you go!") The Nurturing Pokémon said as it placed the outfit on Sewaddle's head.

"Sewaddle Sewaddle!" ("Thank you so much!")

"Whoa, Sewaddle looks amazing!" Ash commented.

"I was quite impressed with the way you rescued Sewaddle, in a totally unselfish way and with a pure heart!" Burgh said.

"That's my Ash for you." Misty said, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. Misty then blushed a little at the ramifications of what she just said. Luckily for her no one seemed to notice the implications.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Ash said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck as Misty removed her hand.

"It looks to me like Sewaddle feels the same!" Cilan interjected.

Ash then noticed what Cilan was talking about. Sewaddle was happily rubbing its head against Ash's leg.

"Wanna come with me, Sewaddle?" Ash asked as he kneeled down in front of the Sewing Pokémon.

"Sewaddle!" ("I sure do!")

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed as he readied a Poké Ball. "Then go, Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball then rocked back and forth three times before signifying the capture was complete.

"All right!" Ash shouted after he picked up the Poké Ball. "I've got Sewaddle!" Pikachu then jumped up to join his trainer in his enthusiasm.

Ash then noticed something peculiar about his Poké Ball.

"Hmm? Something's wrong with this Poké Ball."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well, remember when I caught my Krabby around the time we met Bill." Ash said.

"Yeah..." Misty began curiously. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything.

"After I caught Krabby, the Poké Ball was transported." Ash said. "I'd assume something like that would be happening right now. Something like the Poké Ball shrinking."

"Well Ash." Cilan began. "Since you're from Kanto, the maximum number of Pokémon a Pokémon Trainer can carry with them is six. Am I correct?"

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Is that different here in Unova?"

"Indeed." Cilan continued. "In Unova you are allowed to have a maximum number of up to _ten_ Pokémon with you at a time."

"_Ten _Pokémon?" Ash and Misty both said at once, incredulity evident in their voices.

"Yes." Cilan replied tersely.

"There's a Pokémon Center right on the outskirts of the forest." Burgh interjected. "I'll take you there!"

"Wow, you will?" Ash inquired. "That means I can get my Sewaddle checked on by Nurse Joy!"

"And we can be out of this Buy-type Pokémon-infested forest." Misty added, eliciting a sweat-drop from those present.

"So, how did it go?" Cilan asked as Ash came from getting Sewaddle checked up on by Nurse Joy. "Was it successful."

"Yeah, it was." Ash replied. "Nurse Joy said that Sewaddle is as healthy as can be. And I also decided to send over Pidove so she could get analyzed."

Ash then brought out Sewaddle's Poké Ball. "All right! Sewaddle, come on out!"

"Sewaddle!" ("Hello again!")

"Nice to see you again, Sewaddle!" Ash said, picking up his Sewing Pokémon.

"Sewad!" ("I agree!")

Ash and Sewaddle then touched their forehead and sensory knobs together respectively.

"Ah, sweet inspiration!" Burgh exclaimed. "Yes, thanks to Ash and Sewaddle, I've got an idea for my next project! I'm off now to Castelia City, so I'll see you there!"

And with that, Burgh ran off in the direction of Castelia City.

"But, Burgh, wait!" Ash shouted.

Burgh then stopped moments later, his cloak billowing dramatically in the wind.

"I'll be waiting for you at the Castelia Gym." Burgh said, looking back at them. "Farewell!"

"Great!" Ash said before waving after the retreating figure of the Bug-type Pokémon Trainer. "Bye! See you there!"

"Sewa Wa!" ("See you again!")

"Goodbye, Burgh!" Iris said as she, Cilan, and Misty began waving too.

"Safe travels!" Cilan added.

"Be sure to keep those Bug-type Pokémon in line!" Misty said, causing those present to chuckle lightly at the comment.

"Pikachu!" ("Goodbye!")

And with that, the four teens and their Pokémon rested at the Pokémon Center before continuing the next day. As they continue on Ash's journey to win the eight Unova Gym Badges required and enter the Pokémon League.

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think of Ash, Misty, Iris, and Cilan being able to have ten Pokémon on their person at one time? Yes, I know it isn't Canon, but sometimes, the Canon leaves some things to be desired. With this allowance of extra Pokémon on Ash's person, I plan on _trying_ to make it so that the spotlight is shared by _all_ of his Unova Pokémon. Only time will tell if I succeed in that department. Not going to be easy to juggle all of those Pokémon and their move sets.**

**And to save myself from writing sentence after sentence, there _may_ be things in this story that I took from the Fanfiction I mentioned in the last chapter.**


	19. A Connaisseuse's Revenge

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! As I keep writing these chapters, I feel as though I'm running out of things to say at the beginning. I mean, I guess I _could_ write about what happens...but...meh. Seems tedious. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Also, with this chapter, this story has reached over one hundred thousand words!**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is out to breakfast with family.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Seventeen

Normal Point of View

"What's that?" Ash wondered aloud as they noticed a building in the distance.

"Whatever it is," Misty began. "it kind of looks like it's...sparkling. Although I could be imagining it."

"From the look of it," Cilan began once they stood in front of the building. "I'd say this' a brand-new Poké Mart."

"They must be having their grand opening!" Iris commented.

"Let's go check it out!" Ash said.

"Sure, why not." Misty said, shrugging. "Could be interesting."

XXXXXXX

"Wow!" Iris exclaimed once they entered the Poké Mart.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Ash commented.

"It certainly is impressive." Misty added.

"There's so much to see..." Iris said, continuing through the Poké Mart. "Where first?"

"Ew!" ("Where!")

"Okay, there." Iris said, rushing over to somewhere.

"I'll bet they've got every kind of Pokémon Food and medicine in the world here." Ash said. "Wow!"

"Poké Marts usually have quite an extensive selection, but this one's more extensive than normal!" Cilan said.

"I wonder if they have any Pokémon Food for Water-type Pokémon." Misty said, more to herself than anyone else.

XXXXXXX

"Beautiful." Iris said as she approached a stand that appeared to sell jewelry. "And so many accessories!"

"Ew..." ("Yeah...")

"Aw, look, how cute." The woman behind the stand commented.

"Huh?" Iris asked.

"Don't you think Axew would look stunning wearing this beauty?" The woman inquired, showing a sparkling white gem. "This gorgeous Dragon Gem will allow you to fashionably raise your Axew's Dragon-type moves' power one gloriously wonderful time."

"Wow." Iris commented.

"Ax?" ("Hmm?")

"Think we'll pass." Iris said after a silent conversation passed between her and her Pokémon.

"As you wish." The woman said. "But please take a moment and look around."

XXXXXXX

"Whoa, look." Ash said.

"What is it Ash?" Misty inquired.

"Over there." Ash said, pointing over to a line of people waiting next to a purple curtain. "What's going on?"

"They're waiting in line to get into a Connoisseur Shop," Cilan said, coming up from behind. "where a Connoisseur checks compatibility."

"Connoisseur compatibility?" Ash and Misty inquired.

"Right." Cilan said. "They check the compatibility between Pokémon and trainers and give them advice."

"Wow, so you're not the only Connoisseur?" Ash asked.

"Of course not, Ash." Cilan said.

"I highly doubt there would only be _one_ Pokémon Connoisseur." Misty said. "Whatever _that_ is anyway."

"Every Pokémon Connoisseur has a rank." Cilan interjected. "One must be evaluated by the Pokémon Connoisseur Association. Then, a Connoisseur is ranked: C-Class, then up to B-Class, A-Class and finally the highest ranking, S-Class."

"Interesting." Misty said.

"In order to perform a compatibility check," Cilan continued as they walked over to the purple curtain. "you have to be A-Class or higher. And, it just so happens that _I_ am an A-Class."

"Huh." Ash said.

XXXXXXX

"The two of you have a beautiful partnership." The Connaisseuse Beauty said, talking to a young boy and her Minccino inside the purple curtain.

"Cino!" ("Ah!") The Chinchilla Pokémon said happily as the person they were talking to put a hand to its cheek.

"Only fully ripened trainers and their Pokémon possess such a mellow kind of vibe." The Connaisseuse Beauty continued, a red tint under her eyes. "It shows you've raised Minccino well."

XXXXXXX

"That's great, thanks very much!" The young boy said, as the Connaisseuse Beauty opened the curtain for him to leave.

"Next in line, please." She said as the boy left.

"What a cute little Pokémon." Misty commented as the boy ran off.

"That's me." A girl said in the line, waiting her turn to get a compatibility check.

"Hey, it's a girl." Ash said.

"Correct." Cilan said. "The proper name for a female Connoisseur is Connaisseuse. Why don't you have a consultation with her?"

"I think it's good to get a little feedback from someone else once in a while." Cilan continued.

"I'll do it." Ash said, reaching for a Poké Ball. "Then I can ask her about how compatible I am with my Sewaddle."

"Think you are quite compatible with Sewaddle." Misty said. "At least, compatible enough to give Burgh some artistic inspiration."

"Always good to get a professional opinion." Cilan said.

"Maybe I'll see how compatible I am with my Marill." Misty said, looking down at her Aqua Mouse Pokémon. "I _would _check the compatibility between myself and Gyarados but, I think that would be pushing it."

"Ma rill marill ma rill marill marill!" ("I doubt you need to check the compatibility of us.")

"I'll go and browse through some of the Pokémon Food products." Cilan interjected.

"'Kay, see you later!" Ash said, returning the Poké Ball to its place.

"Check to see if you can find any for Water-type Pokémon!" Misty called as Cilan ran off.

XXXXXXX

"Man, this line is pretty long." Ash commented upon getting to the end of the line.

"Don't worry Ash," Misty said. "you'll get there..._eventually."_

Ash groaned at that comment.

"Excuse me!" A young feminine voice called. "You in the hat and you in the jacket! You don't have to wait in that silly line. I'm a Connaisseue, too!"

"Wow, so you can see us right away?" Ash asked as the woman was waving her hand through the blue curtain she was behind as if to motion them to her.

"Bien sûr." The woman replied.

"I don't know Ash." Misty whispered. "Seems like something's up."

"Don't be so suspicious Misty." Ash whispered back. "I hardly doubt we need to worry about anything."

"Come right in." The woman said, motioning them with her hand.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash said as he and Misty went through the blue curtain.

"Yeah, thanks." Misty mumbled.

"Bon, have a seat!" The woman exclaimed, pushing Ash over to sit down.

This of course, caused Misty to glare at the woman. The glare however, lasted only for a moment as she composed herself and sat down next to Ash.

"There you go." The woman said as Ash sat down in the purple folding chair.

"Uh..." Ash said, taken a bit off-guard by the push. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm a Pokémon Trainer."

"And I'm Misty Waterflower, and I want to be the world's best Water-type Pokémon Trainer." Misty said, although not with the same enthusiasm as Ash.

"And this is my best buddy, Pikachu!" Ash said, motioning to the Mouse Pokémon on his shoulder with his head.

"Pikachu!" ("Yep!")

"And this is my best friend Marill." Misty said half-heartedly, still suspicious of the purple-haired woman.

"Ma rill marill!" ("That I am!")

"My name is Burgundy." The woman - Burgundy - said. "I may not look it, but I'm a highly skilled Connaisseuse ranked by the Pokémon Connoisseur Association."

"Wow." Ash commented.

"Yeah..." Misty said to herself.

"So, besides compatibility," Burgundy began, sitting down. "you can also ask me about preparing Pokémon Food, battle strategy and even the choice of accessories."

"I hardly doubt that Ash needs help with battle strategy." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty." Ash said, looking at Misty before turning back to Burgundy with a determined look. "Okay, I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon Master!"

"I was hoping you could tell me about the compatibility between me and my Pokémon." Ash continued.

"You mean Pikachu!" Burgundy exclaimed, getting up close to Ash. This caused Ash to shift imperceptibly with discomfort and Misty to glare at her, again for only a moment.

"It's an extremely rare Pokémon in the Unova region." Burgundy continued.

_So I've been told. _Ash thought to himself with a sweat-drop. _Maybe I should make a list of people commenting on Pikachu's exoticness._

Burgundy then sniffed the air around Pikachu. "Pikachu even has a rare fragrance."

"I don't need to know about Pikachu." Ash said with a small sweat-drop. "No doubt we're a perfect match!"

"Pikachu!" ("Got that right!")

"Hmmm..." Burgundy said with an air of dismissiveness as she sat back down.

"See, I wanna ask you about this one." Ash said, reaching for Sewaddle's Poké Ball. "Come out, Sewaddle!"

"Sewaddle!" ("Hello!")

"Bon, I'd be more than happy to have a look at you too." Burgundy said with a wink, holding what appeared to be a white Pokédex. "Oui. Alors, it is evaluating time, s'il vous plaît!"

"Okay?" Misty said with a sweat-drop.

"All right..." Burgundy said, kneeling in front of the Sewing Pokémon.

"Now, let's see." Burgundy continued, taking off Ash's hat as if to get a look at his hair.

"Ho, ho, ho..." Burgundy said, lying on the floor.

"So what do you think?" Ash inquired as Burgundy finished her analysis, standing up from the floor.

"The partnership between you and your Sewaddle is..." Burgundy said before shouting. "the worst ever!"

"What." Misty said flatly.

"This Sewaddle's Special Ability is called Swarm." Burgundy continued. "But you would be much more compatible with a Sewaddle that had the Special Ability called Chlorophyll."

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Uhhh..." Burgundy said. "Just because!"

"See, I told you that something was amiss here." Misty said, whispering in Ash's ear.

"Are you questioning the advice of a Connaisseuse recognized by the Pokémon Connoisseur Association?" Burgundy asked indignantly. "Look, the truth is, you find Bug-type Pokémon anywhere."

"Now take my expert Connaisseuse advice and go out and catch a different Sewaddle." Burgundy continued.

"For real?" Ash inquired.

"Pika!" ("Sounds crazy!")

"Sewaddle!" ("How dare you!") And with that the Sewing Pokémon angrily shot String Shot at Burgundy's face.

"That Sewaddle sure is your Pokémon." Misty said, the sight of Burgundy's head wrapped up in Sewaddle's webbing causing her to chuckle.

"Sewaddle, return!" Ash exclaimed, returning the Sewing Pokémon.

"Why, the nerve of that annoying pesky little Bug-type!" Burgundy shouted after freeing her head from the web. "Don't you have any proper Pokémon you can show me?"

"Yeah, I'll agree with that _some _Bug-type Pokémon can be pesky." Misty murmured. "But the ones belonging to my friends are a different story."

"I've had quite enough of that one, so show me another now!" Burgundy demanded.

"No thanks." Ash said with a bit of nervousness before getting up. "I've...gotta go!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to become a Pokémon Master?" Burgundy asked, pushing Ash against the blue curtain.

_I wonder what the consequences would be of me using my mallet..._ Misty thought to herself mischievously before chuckling at her thoughts. _As if I would do that to someone who is just touching Ash. Seems to be a bit...excessive._

"Unless you have your compatibility properly evaluated, that is not going to happen." Burgundy shouted.

"'Kay, then Snivy." Ash said.

"Ho, ho..." Burgundy said, looking down at the Grass Snake Pokémon as she was released onto the purple folding chair. "It has a pungent aroma like black pepper with no subtlety at all." Burgundy added as she sniffed the air around Snivy. "And its eyes are too sharp, like kitchen knives. Now the taste test."

"Taste test?" Misty inquired.

Snivy was then taken a bit aback when Burgundy came forward, as if to literally lick the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"Snivy Snivy!" ("Oh no you don't!") And with that, Snivy shot forth its Vine Whip attack, hitting Burgundy's tongue before it got too close.

"Snivy also has zero respect for my tongue." Burgundy said.

"You shouldn't say that!" Ash said.

"What about my Tepig?" Ash asked as he returned Snivy and released Tepig.

"Tepig!" ("Hey!")

"A Tepig, eh?" Burgundy said.

A silent staring contest then ensued between the two, eliciting a quite chuckle from Misty at the amusing situation.

"It's no good." Burgundy said after several seconds of staring.

"What do you mean "no good"?" Ash asked with a bit of indignity.

"Tepig just sits there with that silly smile." Burgundy replied. "It's too good-natured for a Pokémon Battle."

"Try telling that to Pikachu and Marill." Misty said under her breath.

"I don't have to evaluate it to know that." Burgundy continued.

Tepig then, insulted by the comment, unleashed a spray of fiery embers at Burgundy.

"Oshawott!" ("Hey there!") The Sea Otter Pokémon said after Ash returned Tepig and came forth of its own free will.

"Man." Ash said exasperatedly. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Oshawott!" ("I just do!") Oshawott said before rubbing lightly against Burgundy's leg.

_Well that's...odd._ Misty thought to herself.

"Au Zut!" Burgundy exclaimed. "I can't believe this childish behavior!"

Burgundy then put up her hands as if to ward off the Pokémon nuzzling her leg. "Or that old, stale and musty aroma drifting through the air. This Oshwott is a complete waste of my time."

"Oshawott!" ("Well then!") Oshawott then shot a Water Gun at Burgundy's face.

_No one insults Water-type Pokémon on my watch!_ Misty thought as she whispered something to Marill.

"Marill!" ("Right!") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon then shot forth its own Water Gun at Burgundy's face, pushing her back an inch.

"Uh, okay, how about my Scraggy?" Ash asked after Burgundy dried off and Oshawott was returned.

"Hmm." Burgundy said, kneeling down in front of the Pokémon and then sniffing the air around it. "Scraggy has the aroma of an old shoe. But even so..."

"Scraggy!" ("Okay!")

"You ought to be ashamed." Burgundy said.

"Scrag Scraggy!" ("I take offense to that!") The Shedding Pokémon then used its Headbutt attack on Burgundy.

"Enough!" Burgundy shouted. "All of your Pokémon are far too acidic for their own good and they're paralyzing my tongue!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ash began. "but before, you said Pikachu was a rare Pokémon and had a rare fragrance or something like that."

"The word "rare" doesn't necessarily mean _good._" Burgundy said dismissively. "Frankly, your Pikachu's not as cute as pictures I've seen."

_Uh oh. _Ash thought to himself. _She shouldn't have said that._

_She really has no idea what she just_ said. Misty thought to herself. _I hope see likes electricity._

Sure enough, Pikachu was offended. "Pikachu!" ("Well you've got nerve!") And with that, the Mouse Pokémon unleashed a Thunderbolt.

"Horrible!" Burgundy shouted, after screaming a little from the Electric-type attack. "All your Pokémon are simply horrible!"

"You need to make a complete change of your Pokémon right away!" Burgundy continued.

"Sorry, but you're wrong!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu!" ("Got that right!")

"I find that a bit of an understatement." Misty said.

"Then you don't mind being a loser!" Burgundy shouted, getting up close to Ash's face again, causing him to recoil back a little.

"Huh." Ash said.

"You said you want to become a Pokémon Master?" Burgundy asked while shouting, getting up closer to Ash with each question. This caused Ash to retreat a little whilst sweat-dropping. "Collect all eight gym badges and make it to the Unova League?"

"Newsflash." Burgundy shouted. "Not going to happen!"

"Are you serious?" Ash asked.

"Bien sûr!" Burgundy replied. "I am a Pokémon Connaisseuse and I know what I'm talking about!"

"I'm not sure you do." Misty said under her breath.

"Ash, Misty, we were wondering were you two ran off to." Iris said as she and Cilan opened the blue curtain.

"When I came back, you two were gone and I got a bit worried." Cilan added.

Burgundy then shouted in surprise and pointed at Cilan. "You!"

"Pardon?" Cilan asked before realization dawned on him. "Wait, I know you!"

"Wow, you know her?" Ash inquired.

"You two have met?" Misty added.

"When did you two meet?" Ash asked.

"Let's see." Cilan said. "She challenged me to a battle at the Striaton Gym. But, if I remember, she lost."

"And I've been waiting for this day ever since," Burgundy interjected. "because this day is my revenge day!"

"But, what you do want revenge for?" Cilan asked, confused.

"I want revenge not only because you defeated me," Burgundy replied. "but also for all those ridiculous and hurtful things you said about my Pokémon!"

"What." Iris said flatly.

"Well, I _am_ a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan said.

"Oh, yes, sir, Mr. Connoisseur, sir!" Burgundy shouted. "You said that my Pokémon were raised and stored in an unacceptable manner. That as a result, they had a horrendous aroma and how they were most unbecoming! And you told me to go wash my face and come back when I learned my lesson!"

"I said no such thing." Cilan said.

"This girl sure has a vivid imagination." Iris said with a sweat-drop.

"Well, it was close enough!" Burgundy shouted. "And I was so hurt and angry...I swore I'd be a greater Connoisseur than you one day and I'd evaluate all Pokémon by aroma!"

"First I was evaluated to get my license..." Burgundy continued. "and soon I gained recognition by earning that license from the Pokémon Connoisseur Association. But when I went back to the Striaton Gym for my revenge...I was told you had gone on a journey. You knew I was coming to get even and you ran away!"

"I didn't run away at all." Cilan said with a small sweat-drop. "Look, I feel bad that you came after me looking for revenge, but this isn't a gym and we certainly can't have any sort of gym battle now."

"I defeated Chili and earned your gym's badge already." Burgundy retorted, holding the Trio Badge. "All I care about now is beating you and taking my place as a top-class Connaisseuse."

"Then I'll become world-famous and I'll finally be able to open up my own Connaisseuse Shop!" Burgundy said, changing from shouting to looking hopefully to the future.

"Hold on." Ash interjected. "Are you saying this isn't your Connaisseuse Shop, Burgundy?"

"I told you something was wrong!" Misty hissed, slapping Ash in the back of the head.

"Exactly what class of Connoisseur are you, then?" Cilan asked, ignoring the two teens as they bickered.

"Well, I'm a C-Class at the moment." Burgundy replied nervously with a sweat-drop. "What of it?"

"That's so odd." Cilan commented. "C-Class is only the beginner's class. According to Association rules, you're only allowed to work as an assistant to A-Class Connoisseurs and above."

"So you were lying when you said my Pokémon compatibility was no good!" Ash shouted with a tone of indignity.

"No way!" Burgundy shouted. "Any Connoisseur would've said the same thing I did! You need a complete Pokémon overhaul!"

"There's no need for that." Cilan said, getting agitated.

"Got that right." Misty muttered.

"I think Ash has an excellent relationship with his Pokémon." Cilan continued.

"Thanks." Ash said. "Although, I'm sure most of them would say the same thing already if not all of them right now."

"So, it appears there may be a problem with your evaluation method." Cilan said.

"What did you just say?" Burgundy asked, getting irked herself.

"The relationship between Pokémon and trainer is a complex one." Cilan began. "You can't always make a good judgment evaluating by the manual."

"_I _don't need _you_ to lecture me." Burgundy said. "I already know a hundred times more than you'll ever know and I'll prove it to you by beating you in a Pokémon Battle!"

"All right then..." Cilan said. "I accept your challenge!"

"How does a two-on-two battle sound to you?" Burgundy asked after they went to a nearby field to battle.

"That's fine." Cilan replied. "Whatever you say."

"This' a real Connoisseur Battle!" Ash exclaimed. "I've never seen one before."

"Well, if you ask me, I think this battle's going to be a bit of a pain." Iris said.

"All right, Dewott, let's go!" Burgundy said.

"Excellent!" Cilan commented. "I see your Oshawott evolved into a Dewott."

"Grass-type Pokémon have the advantage over Water-types." Iris commented.

"You bet." Ash said. "It's the perfect time to battle with Pansage, who's a Grass-type."

"Unless he wants to use another Pokémon." Misty interjected.

"That's true." Ash said, crossing his arms as he mulled it over. "He could want to use Dwebble."

"But that'll put him at a disadvantage!" Iris exclaimed.

"Never stopped Ash before." Misty said. "I remember a time when you sent your Chikorita against Falkner's Hoothoot."

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "That was a long time ago. I know better than _that _now."

"Sure you do Ash." Misty said genuinely.

"I still think you act like a little kid though." Iris said, shrugging dismissively.

Before someone could speak up next, their attention was transfixed back onto the battle as Cilan chose his Pokémon.

"And now for my Pokémon!" Cilan exclaimed.

As predicted, Dwebble appeared.

"Hey, that's Dwebble!" Iris commented. "Looks like you were right."

"Alors, it is evaluating time again, s'il vous plait." Burgundy announced. "Oh my! You're actually using a Bug-and-Rock-type against my Water-type? If your ability to choose wisely were a food, I'd say it had spoiled!"

"We'll just see." Cilan said. "It's evaluating time! Put it this way. You and your Pokémon are getting a nice taste of what we have to offer!"

"Bon!" Burgundy said. "But if I am victorious, that will finally prove to you that my evaluation method is correct!"

"I'm afraid that that will never be the case." Cilan said.

"Well, if you're so sure, then promise me that if I win, Ash will replace all of his Pokémon." Burgundy said.

"Hey, hold on!" Ash shouted.

"Even if you _do_ manage to defeat Cilan, it isn't like Ash will _willingly_ do that!" Misty shouted.

"This battle doesn't even have anything to do with me!" Ash added.

"You two hold on." Burgundy said. "Cilan said that Ash had a good relationship with his Pokémon, oui? But according to _my_ evaluation, the compatibility between you and every one of your Pokémon is the worst of the worst!"

"Come on, that's nuts!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Cilan, could you please jump in and say something?" Ash asked.

"It'll be fine." Cilan said. "Right, Burgundy, I'll accept your battle challenge."

"What?" Ash asked incredulously.

"I'll put my A-Class Connoisseur rating on the line." Cilan added. "I'll take full responsibility if I lose and Ash's Pokémon will be replaced!"

"But you can't promise that _for_ me!" Ash shouted.

"Relax, Ash." Cilan said. "The word "lose" does not exist anywhere in an A-Class Connoisseur's dictionary!"

"Didn't you just _say_ the word lose though?" Misty asked. "And last I checked Ash beat the gym leaders of Striaton City to get that badge."

Cilan merely sweat-dropped at that.

"Come on." Ash said a bit sullenly. "Do you have to drag _me_ into _this?"_

"Our Cilan becomes totally different when it comes to evaluation time." iris said with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, but what happens if he _loses_?" Ash asked, more sullen than he was before.

"If I know Cilan, he's got a foolproof plan." Iris said, without a trace of doubt.

"And since he _was_ a gym leader, he is probably good at dealing with type match-ups that put him at a disadvantage." Misty added.

"Thanks guys." Ash said, raising his head slightly to give them both a grateful smile. He wasn't entirely sure the battle would be won in Cilan's favor though.

"There are never mistakes in my Pokémon Evaluation." Burgundy said. "I'll show you the power of a Pokémon that's fully matured."

"Dewott, Water Gun, let's go!"

"Use Protect!"

As Dewott fired its Water Gun attack, it went harmlessly up at a ninety degree angle. Dwebble's Protect - hiding in its shell as it glowed a light green - bounced the attack off, sparing it from any damage.

"Now use Fury Cutter!" Burgundy ordered, not deterred in any way.

"Protect again!" Cilan said as Dewott came running up to the Rock Inn Pokémon.

As Dewott's claws glowed white as it attacked, Dwebble took no damage from it.

"Wow." Iris commented. "Dwebble's only defending."

"Oh man, a Bug-and-Rock-type Pokémon like Dwebble's no good going up against a Water-type like Dewott." Ash added.

"But still..." Iris began. "What is Cilan planning?"

"Who knows." Misty shrugged. "Gym Leaders are know for their unpredictability."

"Only defense?" Burgundy inquired as Dewott leaped backwards to its trainer, tired of attacking. "That strategy seems awfully dull for an A-Class Connoisseur like yourself! Choosing Dwebble to go up against Dewott is the worst choice you've ever made."

"We'll finish this with our next attack!" Burgundy continued. "Water Pulse!"

"Ah, Water Pulse." Misty said thoughtfully. "I like that move, aside from its obvious Water-type nature is its ability to confuse your opponent."

Iris sweat-dropped as Ash just looked at Misty with a small smile on his face.

_Ah Misty. _Ash thought to himself. _You just seemed to brighten up that much more when you talk about Water-type Pokémon._

As he had that thought, Ash blushed a little. To avoid anyone's gaze, he shook his head a few times to clear it as he refocused his attention on the battle.

"Ash?" Misty inquired curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Ash replied, hoping not to give the reason why he was shaking his head. "I'm just fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Misty said, although, there a disbelieving tone in her voice.

Dewott then readied a ball of water as it increased in size. When it was satisfied, it launched the attack at Dwebble, completely submerging it as the Rock Inn Pokémon writhed a little. The Water Pulse attacked then exploded, leaving Dwebble on the ground, hidden by its shell. Burgundy thought satisfactorily that she had won the first battle, but that changed when she saw what happened next.

"How did Dwebble handle that Water Pulse?" Burgundy inquired.

"Easy." Cilan replied. "My Dwebble's Special Ability is "Sturdy"!"

"That was his plan!" Iris exclaimed, realization dawning at her.

"Hold on." Ash said. "Look at what's going on with Dewott."

"Dewott's exhausted!" Iris commented.

"You're about to taste Dwebble's true power!" Cilan said. "All right...Shell Smash!"

Dwebble then leaped out of its shell. Its body then glowed white as red lines appeared, criss-crossing its body. As the move had done its work, leaving Dwebble shining with a red color, Cilan ordered for it to attack.

"X-Scissor, let's go!"

Dwebble's front claws then elongated as they glowed white.

"Use Razor Shell!"

Dewott then pulled its twin scalchops off and they then emanated a blue elongation as it prepared to attack.

As the attacks met directly, a blue circle appeared and spread out from them as it disappeared.

The two Pokémon then returned to their sides of the field.

Dwebble returned safely to its shell as Dewott landed. Dewott then ambled around disoriented before finally collapsing with exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Burgundy asked as Dewott fell backwards. "Hurry up, Dewott, return."

"All right, Dwebble did it!" Ash exclaimed.

"As soon as Dwebble dropped its defense, its attacks got much stronger!" Iris added.

"Certainly was a good way to deal with the type disadvantage." Misty commented.

"See my method?" Cilan inquired. "I chose Dwebble to go up against Dewott because I was sure its Special Ability "Sturdy" would allow it to withstand even a strong Water-type attack. All Pokémon are complex. That's why you can't rely on a manual for evaluating them."

"So you chose a Pokémon with a type disadvantage just so you could teach me a lesson?" Burgundy asked.

"It seems to me you still don't understand the true nature of evaluating." Cilan said. "A Connoisseur's job isn't simply to say no, but to see each and every Pokémon for its own unique qualities and judge them based on that."

"Look, Cilan." Burgundy said, clenching her fists angrily. "The battle isn't over yet! Sawsbuck, let's go!"

"A Sawsbuck huh." Ash said as he prepared his Pokédex. A Spring Form Sawsbuck was on the field.

"Sawsbuck. The Season Pokémon and the evolved form of Deerling. The plants on Sawsbuck's horns change depending on the time of year, and people often use them to measure the passing of the seasons." The Pokédex uttered.

"Sawsbuck is my premium brand." Burgundy said. "I want to see what kind of evaluation you have for us!"

"All right! Great, thank you, Dwebble, return!" Cilan said. "And now, my premium brand, Pansage!"

"Burgundy, your battle style reflects a fine blend of strength and courage," Cilan continued after he released his Grass Monkey Pokémon. "but it will be some time before that recipe has been refined and developed into one that is destined to become a true, timeless classic!"

_I like how Cilan seems to look so confident out there. _Iris said, blushing faintly. _ But, its kind of strange. Why do I feel so...warm...sometimes whenever I pay closer attention to Cilan?_

"All this recipe talk makes me angry and hungry!" Burgundy shouted. "Now use Horn Leech!"

Sawsbuck's horns then glowed orange and gold as they sparkled, ready to attack.

"Dig, let's go!" Cilan shouted.

"Oh no, Sawsbuck, stop there!" Burgundy exclaimed before her Season Pokémon could fall into the hole.

"I detect a secret ingredient in Cilan's battle style recipe." Burgundy commented after her Sawsbuck stopped. "But just what _is_ that secret ingredient?"

"Burgundy!" Cilan shouted. "Now we will explore the full depths of battle. My recipe revealed!"

Iris then felt herself have a shiver go down her spine as she heard the seriousness in Cilan's tone.

Just then, Pansage burst out of the ground behind Sawsbuck, catching it by surprise.

"Sawsbuck, Jump Kick!"

"Pansage, Dig!"

Before Sawsbuck could rear back its hind legs to attack Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon quickly dug a hole to do back into.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

Pansage then emerged to the left of Sawsbuck, hitting it repeatedly with its energized seeds. Pansage then struck it on the right repeatedly.

Pansage then hit it in the back as it unleashed a furious barrage of the energized seeds.

"Cilan, that was sneaky!" Burgundy shouted.

"Sometimes it is necessary to attack form the front and sometimes you must approach from the back." Cilan said. "Confusing is another piece of the battle puzzle."

Misty couldn't help but think that Cilan was acting...well...out of character. The normally polite yet exuberance gym leader seemed to be needlessly toying with her. The Water-type Pokémon Trainer also couldn't help but wonder if Cilan was perhaps concealing a darker nature. Misty then shook her head, brushing it off as mere paranoia.

"Use Megahorn!" Burgundy shouted as she noticed a part of the ground that looked upturned.

Sawsbuck's horns then glowed silver and white as it prepared the attack.

"Perfect!" Cilan exclaimed as Sawsbuck charged forward and Pansage emerged. "Now that the time is right, I'll end with an unexpected recipe ingredient by using SolarBeam!"

Pansage's sprout on the top of its head then began to sparkle. It then lifted its arms as above it, the Grass Monkey prepared a light yellow-green orb to fire.

As Sawsbuck charged forward, Pansage unleashed the SolarBeam. The attack itself being a display of yellow and white.

The two attacks collided, causing a bright light to appear which caused those looking over at the battle to shield their eyes and Burgundy to do the same. Cilan merely closed his eyes.

Sawsbuck and Pansage then stood motionless for a few tense seconds, looking intently down at their opponent's trainer.

"Victory is now mine." Cilan said.

After he said that, Sawsbuck collapsed on its side. The Season Pokémon fainted.

"Sawsbuck!" Burgundy exclaimed with concern as she ran over to her exhausted Season Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"Saws..." ("I'll be fine...")

"You were wonderful." Burgundy said. "Now get a good rest!"

Burgundy then returned Sawsbuck to its Poké Ball. After she did, she growled angrily at Cilan before looking at the ground thoughtfully.

"Awesome!" Ash said. "Cilan is even stronger than I thought!"

"Sure is!" Iris said. "Thank goodness for that. Now you don't have to change all your Pokémon."

"Yeah, what a relief!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" ("That's for sure!")

"Knowing the way you form friendships with your Pokémon," Misty began. "I have a feeling that they would've followed you anyway if you released them."

"You think?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Misty replied. "Just look at Pikachu."

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pika Pi Pikapi!" ("I'll always be here for you Ash.")

"Thanks buddy." Ash said, his voice breaking slightly as a tear threatened to emerge.

"That was awesome!" Iris said, running over to Cilan to wrap him in a congratulatory hug. "And your Pokémon were great too."

"Uh, thank you Iris." Cilan said, feeling a warm come to his face at the intimate contact.

"You're welcome." Iris replied, winking before running back over to Ash and Misty.

_That was...odd. _Cilan thought to himself. _A dish that had a peculiar and unfamiliar spice added to it. Dancing across the taste buds as it was a surprisingly good experience._

"Burgundy?" Cilan asked as the sun was setting and the Pokémon Connaisseuse was departing.

"Huh?" Burgundy asked.

"You've got the ingredients for great Connoisseur potential hidden inside you, but that recipe still needs time to develop and grow." Cilan continued. "The key to anything worthwhile in life is patience."

"You might want to take that lesson to heart Ash." Misty said, nudging Ash playfully in the stomach with her elbow. "After all, you can be _quite_ impatience."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, his voiced laced with indignation. "I am not impatient, I am just very excitable is all."

"Whatever you say Ash." Misty said.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted. "And don't you forgot it either."

"I'm sick and tired of your lectures." Burgundy shouted, her rage now at the boiling point after listening to Cilan talk. "Listen. I'm going to become an S-Class Connaisseuse and you'll see how strong I really am!"

"Good, I'm looking forward to it." Cilan said.

His friendly reply confounded Burgundy as she looked down at the ground before becoming anger again.

"I'll have my revenge on you someday for sure!" Burgundy shouted before running the way see was going at a speed akin to that of a Rapidash or an Arcanine.

"Wow!" Iris said. "She's fast!"

"That couldn't've have been too easy for her." Ash added.

"You'd think she is some kind of human Rapidash." Misty commented.

"The truth is, being able to pass the C-Class Pokémon Connoisseur Evaluation is no walk in the park." Cilan said.

"Really?" Ash inquired.

"Plus, you've got to give her a little credit for that spark and spirit." Cilan added.

"Hey, Pikachu, I saw we show as much spark and spirit as Burgundy and give it all we've got at the Castelia Gym!" Ash exclaimed determinedly.

"Pikachu Pikapi!" ("Yeah Ash!")

"That shouldn't be _too_ hard for you Ash." Misty said. "You have more spark and spirit than anyone I know."

"Aw, thanks Misty." Ash said bashfully, scratching his neck. "You're embarrassing me."

"Well, you'll be embarrassing yourself if you _don't _give your all at the Castelia Gym." Misty added.

Ash face-faulted at that.

"We'll, what are we waiting around here for?" Ash said after recovering. "Let's continue off to Castelia Gym!"

Ash, Misty, and their friends then continued walking as they headed toward Castelia City and Ash's third gym battle in Unova.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, another chapter. As for the French words, I was going to leave that to you readers to figure out, but I decided to write them down here anyway. I apologize in advance if I missed any. Bien sûr, bon, oui, alors, s'il vous plait, and au zut are of course, good, yes, then, please, and the heck respectively. See you all next time!**


	20. Dancing With the Ducklett Trio

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How is it going? Time for another one of these chapters! Isn't that awesome? Perhaps, but it could be underwhelming. Oh well, people have different opinions. I guess all there is to say is the Ducklett Trio appear.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is skiing somewhere in January. I don't know where they went.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Eighteen

Normal Point of View

"Man, how long have we been walking!" Ash whined.

"About three hours." Misty said.

"Can we stop soon?" Ash asked. "My feet are killing me."

"Fine Ash." Misty said. "Stop your whining."

"I was not-" Ash began but then thought back to a few seconds ago. "Okay, I guess I was whining."

"Like a little kid." Iris muttered.

"At least you stopped now." Misty said.

"Here should be a good place to rest." Cilan commented as they walking into an open field.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "Can't wait to rest."

"Actually Ash, I have another idea in mind." Iris said.

"What do you mean Iris?" Ash asked.

"Let's have a battle!" Iris shouted. "Your Scraggy against my Axew."

"A battle?" Ash inquired before becoming determined with the prospect of battling. "Okay, you're on Iris!"

"But Ash, didn't you say you needed to rest?" Cilan asked.

"Oh please." Misty said, rolling her eyes. "Ash _always_ has energy for a Pokémon Battle."

The three other teens sweat-dropped at that as Ash and Iris prepared for battle.

Scraggy and Axew stared each other down as they were on the battlefield.

A flock of nearby Pidove flying overhead caught Cilan's attention.

"Scraggy, use Headbutt!" Ash ordered.

Scraggy then charged forward, ready to attack.

"Quick, Axew, Scratch, let's go!" Iris commanded.

Axew then charged forward as well, ready to attack.

Misty sweat-dropped a little though when she saw them slowly amble towards each other before attacking.

Scraggy Headbutted Axew, which caused the latter to hold their head.

Axew then used his Scratch attack, missing Scraggy but causing the Shedding Pokémon to drop his "pants".

Axew then laughed at that as Scraggy pulled them back up.

Ash and Iris chuckled nervously at that.

"All right, Scraggy, use Leer!" Ash said, becoming determined again.

Axew then reared back a little as Scraggy was staring it down.

"It worked!" Ash said before turning to Pikachu with a sweat-drop. "Right?"

"Okay, Axew!" Iris shouted. "Dragon Rage, let's go!"

This caused Ash and Pikachu to rear back instead, not exactly wanting to see the move explode again.

Axew's stomach then glowed blue and white as he tried to prepare the attack.

Cilan, startled by the Dragon Rage command, covered the food he was preparing so as to hope it wouldn't get harmed.

Axew was then engulfed in a bright blue and white light after he opened his mouth to try and launch the attack.

As before though, Axew closed his mouth, bit down on his Dragon Rage, which caused it to explode.

The result was a huge plume of black smoke.

Axew was left in a small crater, the ground upturned and scorch-esque marks around him.

Scraggy was knocked down but didn't seem to be suffering from any noticeable effects.

Ash then chuckled nervously again.

"Well, we tried!" Iris said, picking up Axew.

"Ew!" ("Yep!")

"Hey, gang!" Cilan called. "Lunch is all ready!"

"Wow, that was awesome work, Scraggy, so I think that's enough training for now." Ash said.

"You must be hungry, right, Axew?" Iris asked.

"Let's go, Scraggy." Ash said.

Oshawott then emerged from his Poké Ball.

"Oshawott!" Ash said with a sweat-drop.

Ash was then struck with an idea. "Hey, why don't we all have lunch together?"

Before Ash could release his Pokémon, he and Pikachu fell down into a hole. The Poké Balls dropping harmlessly on the edge around the hole.

"Ash? Pikachu?" Iris asked, looking down into the hole.

"That's quite a deep hole!" Cilan commented.

"Hang on Ash!" Misty said, jumping down into the hole after Ash. "I'm coming down there!"

"Wait Misty!" Cilan shouted. "You don't know what's down there!"

Misty however, ignored the Pokémon Connoisseur completely.

After she had left though, the hole caved in on itself.

"Now what?" Cilan pondered.

"Let's follow them with Dig!" Cilan said. "Pansage, let's go!"

"I wanna help!" Iris said determinedly, holding up a certain Subterrene Pokémon's Poké Ball.

"Iris, is that..." Cilan began.

"Sure is!" Iris replied. "With this mess, Excadrill's _got_ to listen!"

XXXXXXX

Ash and Pikachu however were screaming as they fell down the whole before landing at its bottom.

"Man, that hurts..." Ash commented as he and Pikachu fell on the ground after launching out of the hole.

Ash would soon amend that statement as someone landed onto him.

"Okay, that hurts a lot now." Ash groaned.

"Sorry Ash." Misty said, blushing with embarrassment before getting up.

"No problem." Ash said, recuperating.

"Are you all right, Pikachu?" Ash asked as Misty looked around their surroundings while he stayed on the ground.

"Pika." ("I'll be fine.")

"Marill, are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Marill ma rill marill." ("Yeah, thanks.")

Their attention would soon be diverted as a Desert Croc Pokémon appeared.

"Sandile sand sand sand Sandile!" ("Well, look at what I have here!")

"Hey...a Sandile." Ash said reflectively. "I know you!"

"You've met this Sandile before?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Back when I was at this hot sands spa that turned into a hot spring spa."

"Sounds interesting." Misty said.

"I get it!" Ash said, remembering something. "You dug that hole, didn't you?"

"Sandile Sand." ("That was me.")

"Why'd ya do that?" Ash inquired.

"Sandile Sandile." ("I have unfinished business.") The Desert Croc Pokémon said, moving its left hind leg as if it was about to charge.

"Are you saying..." Ash said. "You want to battle Pikachu?"

"Talk about an out-of-the-way method for a battle." Misty commented with a sweat-drop.

"Sandile, sand Sandile!" ("Yep, I want to battle!")

"So battling it out with Pikachu's the only reason you brought us here?" Ash asked.

"Sandile, Sandile Sandile." ("Yeah, that's the reason.") The Desert Croc Pokémon then turned to Misty. "Sandile, sand sand sandile Sandile." ("Although, I didn't mean to bring her.")

"Pika!" ("Okay!")

"Whaddaya say, bud?" Ash asked.

"Pika pika!" ("I'll do it!")

"'Kay, Sandile, deal!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" ("Got that right!")

XXXXXXX

"Excadrill, let's go!" Iris said, releasing the Subterrene Pokémon.

The Pokémon merely emerged and fell to the ground.

"Help, Excadrill!" Iris demanded. "Go after Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Marill!"

"I'm afraid Excadrill's acting a bit chilly." Cilan commented with a sweat-drop as the Pokémon lied there.

"Never mind!" Iris said, disheartened. "Return, Excadrill."

"Pansage, how about you helping out?" Cilan asked.

"Pansage!" ("No problem!")

"Ducklett!" ("Hello!") The Ducklett said, holding a tin on top of its head.

"Ducklett!" ("Goodbye!") Ducklett said, waving goodbye after getting Cilan's attention.

"Thief!" Cilan shouted. "Come back at once!"

"Pansage!" ("Come back!")

"Duck!" ("I think not!") The Ducklett then shot a Water-type attack at Cilan, which dodged them both. The attack however did land on Oshawott's scalchop and sent it flying into Iris' face.

"Ducklett's using Scald!" Iris said. "And it's hot, hot, hot!"

The blast of Scald however, was too powerful for Oshawott to deflect as he eventually took the full blunt of the attack.

Oshawott then ran around a little, his face red from the attack. When he had recovered, he threw his scalchop down angrily. He then took it, flipped it around once and was content to have it back on. He then glared at the Ducklett who fired the attack.

"Ducklett!" ("Later!") Ducklett said after laughing at what it had done.

"Oshawott!" ("You come back here!") The Sea Otter Pokémon said before following after the retreating Ducklett.

"Hey, wait a second!" Iris said as she followed Axew who was following Scraggy and Oshawott.

"Let's let Iris take care of all that and we'll go look for Ash and Misty!" Cilan said.

"Pan!" ("Okay!")

XXXXXXX

"Ducklett?" ("Hmm?") Another Ducklet said inconspicuously as it watched Ash's Pikachu about to battle the Sunglasses Sandile.

"All right, Sandile, we'll be taking the first move!" Ash said. "Now, Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go!"

"Wait Ash!" Misty yelled.

It was too little too late though as Pikachu fired the Electric-type move and it harmlessly effected Sandile.

"I forgot Sandile's also a Ground-type." Ash said sheepishly as Misty covered her face with her palm. "Electric-types moves won't work!"

Sandile then leaped up, baring its fangs at Pikachu.

"That's Bite!" Ash said. "Quick, Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!"

As Sandile went to Bite, Pikachu dodge it effortlessly as he swung his black and silver tail at the Desert Croc Pokémon, knocking it back.

"Huh?" Misty said.

The battle was then interrupted as a Ducklett walked across the field.

"Sand?" ("What?")

"Ducklett!" ("Hello!")

"A Ducklett huh..." Ash said, getting his Pokédex. "Let's see."

"Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favorite food, peat moss." The Pokédex uttered.

"Wow!" Ash commented.

"Pika!" ("Yep!")

"We're kind of in the middle of a battle..." Ash said.

"Sandile!" ("Excuse me!")

"Ducklett!" ("Hey!") The Ducklett was then knocked over by Sandile. "Ducklett. Ducklett?" ("Hmm. What?")

"Sandile sand!" ("I was battling!")

"Ducklett?" ("A battle?")

"Sandile sand Sandile!" ("Yes a battle!") Sandile then opened its mouth wide as it was talking.

As it was talking however, Ducklett stuck its head in Sandile's mouth. This caused Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Marill to sweat-drop.

"Sandile sand." ("That was vile.") Sandile said as it tried to spit the taste of Ducklett out of its mouth after Ducklett left it.

Ducklett then tickled Sandile's nose, causing it to sneeze and inadvertently sending its sunglasses onto Ducklett.

A little conversation then occurred: Sandile pleading for its glasses and Ducklett enjoying them. Ducklett then offered up the sunglasses, to which Sandile was ecstatic. Ducklett however wasn't serious as it blasted Sandile in the face with Scald. This sent it going into Ash and Pikachu.

Ducklett then laughed at what it had done and flew away.

"What's up with that Ducklett?" Ash wondered.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked, helping Ash up.

"Yeah Misty, I'm fine." Ash replied.

Their gazes then lingered after Misty pulled Ash up and Pikachu checked on Sandile with Marill.

"We, uh, should probably go find that Ducklett." Misty said, looking around.

"I agree!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's, um, go."

"Wonder where it went..." Ash pondered as they looked for the Ducklett. "That Ducklett's wacky!"

"Sandile..." ("Yeah...") Sunglasses Sandile said dejectedly, missing its sunglasses.

Picking up on Sandile's emotion, Ash spoke up. "Sandile, I'll get your sunglasses back." Ash said reassuringly. "I promise you can count on me!"

"Yeah Sandile!" Misty added, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You won't find _anyone_ more willing to help or more reliable than my Ash here."

"_Your _Ash?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

_Well, this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into. _Misty thought to herself. _Okay Misty, just play it cool._

"What I mean to say is, well..." Misty began with a tone of confidence before her nerves got the better of her. "Well, you know."

"I think I have a fairly good idea." Ash whispered knowingly, leaning over to Misty to say it into her ear.

"What?" Misty asked, a bit dazed. _Has Ash really changed after all those years?_

"Well, to be fair, you're not exactly...what's the word...subtle?" Ash said, remembering the letter he had gotten and the embrace he received after Burgh's Leavanny saved him. Also all the times he caught her blushing at him.

"I'll have you know that I can be quite subtle." Misty said, crossing her arms.

"Right." Ash said. "About as subtle as Pikachu's Thunderbolt."

Before Misty could reply, a group of wild Woobat flew overheard, scaring Sandile. This caused it to jump on Ash's shoulder.

"Come on, Sandile, they're just a bunch of wild Woobat." Ash said, holding Sandile.

"Sandile, sand..." ("Yeah, but...")

"You really feel uneasy without those sunglasses of yours, don't you, Sandile?" Ash sympathized before he noticed something. "I can feel you looking at me like that Misty."

"What?" Misty asked nervously before crossing her arms indignantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Right." Ash said knowingly. "I suppose it was just my imagination that thought you were looking at me fondly."

"Yeah, that's it." Misty said.

"Whatever Misty." Ash said, rolling his eyes.

"Sandile..." ("My sunglasses...")

"Cheer up, Sandile, everything's gonna be just fine." Ash said reassuringly before placing Sandile back on the ground.

"You've got Pikachu and me on your side." Ash continued. "And Misty and Marill too."

"Pika pika!" ("Don't worry!") The Mouse Pokémon said, patting Sandile.

"Sandile!" ("Thanks!")

Just then though, another Ducklett appeared and stole Ash's hat.

_Of course. _Ash thought exasperatedly. _Can't go to a single region without that happening._

"Back again, huh?" Ash said, then noticed something. "Now, hold on...another Ducklett?"

Sandile then grabbed onto Ash's leg.

"Hey, give me my hat!" Ash shouted as Ducklett turned to leave.

Ducklett however, had other plans in mind. It fired a Ice Beam attack that formed a block of ice where Ash and Misty were previously standing.

"That's Ice Beam!" Ash commented.

Ducklett then laughed at what it had done before flying away.

"Hey, that's my hat!" Ash exclaimed as he saw Ducklett leaving before picking up Sandile. "C'mon, Pikachu! Misty!"

"Pika!" ("Right!")

"After you." Misty said as they chased after the Ducklett.

"There's the one who took Sandile's sunglasses." Ash said after they found the Ducklett high-fiving each other. "'Kay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then unleashed a furious Electric-type attack, shocking the Ducklett.

"All right, let's get out stuff back!" Ash said as the Ducklett fell forward after the attack.

"Pikachu!" ("Yeah!")

"Yeah, let's do that before they recuperated." Misty added.

However, before they could get there stuff back, a third Ducklett with a tin on its head came in and attacked Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Marill with its wings glowing white as it executed its Wing Attack.

After the teens had recovered themselves, sitting on the ground, the Ducklett were laughing at them.

"Now we've gotta deal with three of 'em." Ash commented.

"As much as I love Water-type Pokémon," Misty began. "even one of these guys was too much."

Pikachu's cheeks then sparked a little with his electricity.

Just then, the Tin Hat Ducklett attacked with Scald. Before it hit Ash, he dropped Sandile back on the ground.

"That Scald's boiling!" Ash shouted.

"Ash!" Misty said, her voice tinged with concern.

Ash's Hat Ducklett then attacked with Ice Beam.

"'Course, that Ice Beam's...not..." Ash mumbled.

The Ducklett then laughed again at their antics.

Sandile then jumped up and broke Ash out of his icy incarceration with its fangs.

Ash then shuddered as he tried to recuperate.

"Man's, that's cold." Ash commented. "Hey, Sandile, thanks."

"Sand Sandile." ("No problem.")

"Pikachu, Pika pi!" ("Yeah, thanks!")

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, once more!" Ash said, getting angered by the mocking Ducklett.

Before he could launch his Electric-type move, the Ducklett flew away.

"Quick, let's follow them." Misty said as Ash picked up Sandile and they chased after the fleeing Water Bird Pokémon.

The teens then looked on to see a tree the Ducklett ran into. They also had to run back to avoid the stuff the Ducklett were throwing out of their home.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Before he could though, a Ducklett carrying a soccer ball dropped it on Ash's head and the other two dropped an umbrella on Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu was continuing to attack nothing with Thunderbolt. He than ran over to the umbrella to try to get it off, shocking himself a little in the process. Sandile then jumped up and snatched the umbrella away with its jaws. The umbrella sparking from the electricity.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked as he picked up the Mouse Pokémon who has excess electricity sparking off him. That excess electricity shocking Ash a little.

The Ducklett then fired their Scald attacks at Sandile, causing it to try and avoid them.

"Quick, Sandile, let's run!" Ash suggested. "You too Misty! Follow me!"

"But Ash, whenever you lead we get lost!" Misty shouted. Regardless though, she and Sandile ran after Ash as the three Ducklett's Scald attack hit nothing.

"Man, look at all the stuff they've got!" Ash commented after they returned to where the Ducklett were.

"They probably stole it all too." Misty added.

"But we're gonna get your sunglasses back Sandile," Ash said reassuringly. "and my hat too."

"Pikachu, something wrong?" Ash asked as Pikachu's cheeks emitted some electricity.

"Pikachu pika pika." ("I don't think so.")

"I don't have my Poké Balls here, so it's up to us!" Ash said.

"Don't be so hasty Ash." Misty said. "Before I jumped down that hole after you, I managed to grab your Poké Balls."

"Thanks Misty!" Ash exclaimed, taking the Poké Balls in Misty's hands.

"Of course," Misty added. "Pikachu and Sandile will probably want to finish this themselves."

"Yeah." Ash said, looking at the determined expressions of Pikachu and Sandile. "But I know we can do it!"

"Pika!" ("Yep!")

"Okay, let's go!" Ash said.

The Ducklett then stood at attention as they noticed the people approaching.

"We don't wanna fight with you guys." Ash said. "Really, we just want our stuff back."

"It isn't nice to steal!" Misty added.

"You've got to try and understand those sunglasses mean a lot to Sandile!" Ash said. "It likes wearing them!"

"You know Ash." Misty said, eyeing the Ducklett suspiciously. "I don't think they care."

"Hmm?" Ash asked before taking a close look at the Ducklett. "Don't be so negative Misty."

"I tried to warn you." Misty said to herself, shrugging.

The Sunglasses Ducklett then walked over, holding the sunglasses.

"Wow!" Ash said. "You're gonna give 'em back?"

Before he could grab them though, Ducklett unleashed another Scald attack which sent Ash, Pikachu, and Sandile reeling back.

"I've had just about enough of you three!" Ash said angrily.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Misty said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash shouted.

"Marill, use Water Gun!" Misty said.

The Ducklett merely jumped out of the way of the Water Gun attack.

_Well don't these Ducklett seem fast. _Misty commented to herself.

"Pikachu, what's the matter?" Ash asked as Pikachu's electricity just surrounded him a little.

Pikachu then tried to attack but to no avail. "Something wrong with your Electric-type moves?" Ash then remembered something earlier. "It could be because you were using your Thunderbolt inside an umbrella."

"Could be." Misty said.

Sandile then faced the three Ducklett determinedly.

"Sandile, it's great that you wanna battle them, but Ducklett is a Water-type Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Sand! ("Your point!")

"All right!" Ash said. "We're all here if you need us, 'kay?"

The Ducklett then threw off the stuff they stole as they prepared for battle.

Sandile then unleashed a barrage of stones in its Stone Edge attack. The Ducklett simply dodged the attack.

"Sandile, dodge it!" Ash ordered as a Ducklett fired an Ice Beam.

"Now, dodge again!" Ash said as a Ducklett fired Scald.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail so you can protect Sandile!" Ash shouted as a Ducklett fired Scald.

Pikachu's tail then glowed black and silver as he jumped up and broke the Scald attack.

The Ducklett then looked to be huddling amongst themselves before charging.

Pikachu, thinking they were attacking him, jumping to charge, but was surprised when they were actually go past him to unleash three Wing Attacks on Sandile.

"Ganging up's no fair, so stop!" Ash shouted, running over to Sandile as Pikachu did the same.

As Ash, Pikachu, Sandile, and the three Ducklett were fighting in a puff of smoke, Misty sweat-dropped.

"Okay then." Misty said before walking casually over to where the three Ducklett dropped their stuff.

"So Ash's Hat, Sandile's Sunglasses, and what I assume is one of Cilan's cooking implements." Misty commented.

She then put Ash's hat on her head, took the sunglasses and added them to her face, and put the tin under her arm as she let down Marill.

"Amazing what can be accomplished once people are distracted." Misty commented.

The three Ducklett then jumped back from the fighting after sending Ash, Pikachu and Sandile flying. They were also oblivious to Misty stealing back their things.

Electric energy then started to arc sporadically off of Pikachu as his whole body was surrounded in the electricity.

The Ducklett then cowered in fear, their annoying selves gone as their bravado melted away.

"Pikachu!" Ash pondered aloud.

The electricity ended up culminating in a ball of electricity on Pikachu's tail.

Pikachu then fired the ball of electricity at the Ducklett, hitting them and sending them flying. They were even accompanied by a twinkle appearing in the sky.

"Speaking of which, where is Team Rocket?" Misty wondered, amused by the memory of..._Team Rocket's blasting off again!._

"Pikachu, I think you just learned a new move!" Ash commented, racking his memory for the answer. "Now what was it called...I got it!...Electro Ball!"

"You are indeed correct Ash." Cilan said.

"You know about Electro Ball?" Iris asked.

"Of course I do." Ash said plainly. "He's my Pokémon so by that logic I should know his moves." _I also remember seeing Galvantula using the same exact move back when Scraggy hatched._

"It's great Pikachu's learned a zesty move like Electro Ball!" Cilan commented. "Talk about spicy and tasty!"

Scraggy then went over to bash his head against Sandile before being pushed back by Oshawott.

"Hold on!" Iris said, acknowledging Sandile.

"Remember that Sandile from before?" Ash asked. "From the hot sands spa?"

"Yeah, but, what's it doing here?" Iris wondered.

Before anyone could reply, the three Ducklett returned.

"Those three again!" Ash and Misty shouted in unison, definitely not pleased to be seeing those three troublemakers again.

"You mean there are actually _three_ Ducklett?" Cilan asked.

"Now look, Ducklett, I can't let you use Scald on me like that!" Iris shouted.

Ducklett then shot Scald at Iris and Cilan as another shot an Ice Beam at Ash, Misty, Marill and Pikachu. The third Scald, Oshawott tried to deflect with his scalchop but failed to as he suffered the full brunt of the attack and did what he did after the first Scald attack.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Iris shouted as the Ducklett laughed at them.

"Such behavior is hard to understand." Cilan commented.

"You up for it?" Ash asked as he noticed Pikachu's cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Pika pika Pikachu!" ("You know I am!")

The Ducklett then came in for another attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Marill, use Water Gun!"

The Electric-type Move then collided with the Water-type move, forming an attack that exploded on the Ducklett in a puff of white smoke as they were sent blasting off. The Ducklett harmonizing slightly and then laughing while they did so. However, the Ducklett merely flew off instead of blasting off again.

"Looking good Misty by the way." Ash commented, looking at Misty as she was wearing his hat and Sandile's sunglasses.

"Thanks Ash." Misty said, blushing faintly. "Here you go Sandile, your sunglasses back."

"Sandile!" ("Thanks!") The Desert Croc Pokémon said as he wore the sunglasses happily.

"And here's your cooking tin back Cilan." Misty said, handing the item in question back to Cilan.

"Thank you." Cilan said. "Oh joy, my lovely serving done, safe and sound!"

_So that's what that is_. Ash thought to himself.

"Hey, what about my hat." Ash said.

"I don't know, I think I look kind of good wearing it." Misty said jokingly, posing.

"But it's _my _hat." Ash insisted.

"Okay fine." Misty said, placing the hat on Ash's hat, making sure the flap went down a little before coming back up. "There you go Mr. Hotshot Trainer."

"Thanks Misty." Ash said, offering Misty a grateful smile.

"Well, it was thanks to you distracting those Ducklett long enough." Misty said, winking and holding up her fingers in a "V" symbol for victory.

"I'm starting to understand now." Iris said, commenting on the stolen items. "They took Sandile's sunglasses!"

The teens then headed back to the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon checked up on.

"Thanks for waiting!" Nurse Joy said. "Here are your Pokémon."

"And all three are in perfect health!" Nurse Joy continued as Audino pushed the cart holding Pikachu, Marill, and Sandile.

"Awesome!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped up happily on Ash's shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!"

"Yeah, thank you Nurse Joy!" Misty added as Marill jumped joyfully into Misty's arms.

"Those three mischievous Ducklett are well know around here." Nurse Joy said. "They can cause trouble!"

"Mischievous is an understatement." Misty muttered.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "But, it's because of those three Ducklett that Pikachu learned a brand-new move! Right, buddy?"

"Pikachu Pikapi!" ("Sure did Ash!")

"I still can't get over Sandile." Iris said after they went back to the camp.

"Neither can I!" Cilan said. "Following us all this way just to battle with Pikachu here."

"It sure is strange." Misty added.

"Amazing!" Iris said. "Oh, yeah...I know Pikachu's Electro Ball won't have any effect on Sandile because it's a Ground-type. Isn't Pikachu at a disadvantage?"

"Given how he is under Ash's training, I'd say no." Misty said. "And Pikachu can always fight with Quick Attack and Iron Tail."

"Well, we'll just see!" Cilan interjected. "I'm looking forward to see what sort ingredients this battle will be made up of! It should be delicious!"

Misty sweat-dropped at that while Iris just giggled softly to herself.

"Yeah..." Misty said. "Delicious."

"All right, let's start, Sandile!" Ash said.

After talking to each other briefly, Pikachu charged forward to attack Sandile as the Desert Croc Pokémon prepared Stone Edge.

The stones colliding with Pikachu, sending him back.

"Now, Pikachu, counter with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu then charged forward as he was trailed behind by the glowing white aura of his Quick Attack. Pikachu then collided directly with his opponent.

"Well, it looks like Ash's strategy is to avoid Electric-type moves completely!" Cilan commented.

"Pikachu, keep it up!" Iris shouted, cupping her hands like a megaphone.

"You can do it Ash!" Misty shouted, although, not with the same enthusiasm she could've mustered had the battle been with a rival, gym leader, or someone in a Pokémon League.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted after giving a thumbs-up to Misty.

Pikachu's tail then glowed black and silver as it reared back to attack. Before he could though, Sandile burrowed underground.

"Sandile used Dig!" Ash commented. "No telling where it'll come back out! Careful, Pikachu!"

Pikachu was then launched into the air when Sandile came up to attack.

"Sandile used Dig again!" Ash commented after Sandile burrowed underground again.

Pikachu looked around to see where Sandile would be, when he was caught off-guard when Sandile burst through the ground again under him.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash shouted as Pikachu was sent reeling back.

"That looks like it hurt!" Iris noted.

"By adding Dig as a main ingredient to its battle recipe, Sandile has Pikachu in real trouble!" Cilan added.

"Pikachu has been in tougher situations before though." Misty added. "Compared to that this is hardly something to worry about.

"Come on, Pikachu, get back up!" Ash shouted.

Ash's attention was then diverted as Sandile shone a light blue.

"What's with that glow? Iris wondered.

"I think Sandile's evolving." Misty said.

Sandile's body then started to elongate at it stood up, yellow-white line circling Sandile as it evolved. The last of it exploding into a shower of sparkles before the evolution was finished.

"Krokorok!" ("Well look at that!")

"Wow, Sandile evolved!" Iris commented.

"Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark." The Pokédex uttered.

Krokorok then shouted its name before it unleashed a Stone Edge attack.

"Krokorok's using Stone Edge!" Cilan commented.

"Hope Pikachu doesn't get hit!" Iris added.

"Knowing Ash, he'll have a way to counter it." Misty said. "Somehow."

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu then put his electrical power into his tail, creating the Electro Ball as he fired it.

"Ash knows Electric-type moves won't do a thing!" Iris said.

The Electro Ball then hit the Stone Edge attack, sending it backwards to Krokorok.

"Electro Ball deflected the Stone Edge!" Iris said.

The Stone Edge collided directly with Krokorok, sending it flying. Twinkling in the sky as it appeared someplace else.

"Now what did I tell you." Misty said.

"Pikachu's Electro Ball is totally amazing!" Iris commented.

"Right!" Cilan agreed. "And although the battle was a draw, Pikachu's now got a great rival!"

_A draw? _Misty thought to herself. _Seems the battle was more or less won in Pikachu's favor._

"We'll have a battle when we see Krokorok again!" Ash said after Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. "And next time, we're going to win it!"

"Do you know what I noticed about Krokorok though?" Misty said thoughtfully, directing the question towards Ash.

"What is it Misty?" Ash asked.

"Krokorok wore glasses, that's what I noticed." Misty answered.

Ash just stared at her blankly. "And what is so interesting about that?"

Small cross-popping veins appeared on Misty's forehead. "What is interesting is that your Squirtle also wore glasses."

A look of realization then crossed Ash's features. "Oh yeah!" He remembered the little Tiny Turtle Pokémon fondly. "Sometimes, I miss the little guy."

"And I'm sure he misses you too." Misty said.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Iris asked, scratching her head.

"I think they're talking about one of Ash's Pokémon." Cilan said.

"Well, anyway, now let's get back on the road to Castelia City!" Ash exclaimed determinedly as the sun was setting.

"Okay, follow me and we'll be there in no time." Cilan said, pulling out his Town Map.

"So, there's the path." Ash said, running away in its direction. "Then let's go!"

"Wait Ash!" Cilan shouted.

"Don't get yourself lost again!" Iris added.

"Slow down Ketchum!" Misty said, catching up with Ash.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Ash said sheepishly, scratching his neck.

"I can tell." Misty said as Iris and Cilan came walking up, sweat-drops on their heads.

"Well, let's go to Castelia City!" Ash exclaimed, walking at a much slower pace as the walked on the road leading to Castelia City and Ash's next gym battle.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it. Yet another chapter written by yours truly. While I might be biased due to my sometimes fanatical - but not to the point of demonizing any competition, I mean honestly, the person is not _competition_, but someone who will help the person out - shipping and how I wrote this, I found some of Ash and Misty's interactions to be _adorable_. I guess I'm just a softie when it comes to anything remotely resembling something teasing the relationship or romance. After all, love is one of the most powerful things in the world.**

**At least to me anyway. I might be reading too much fiction.**

**Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Goodness knows I'm not able to remain consistent with how well a story is written. But eh, I try. In the meantime, farewell!**

**And those of you who read this, remember one thing. I. Love. Reviews. Whether they be praise or criticism I always enjoy them. Besides, how else am I suppose to better my writing or feel inspired? A book is as much the writer as it is those who read it.**

**In all honesty though, what Fanfiction Author _doesn't_ like to receive reviews?**


	21. The Lost World of Gothitelle

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Let us skip to the chapter already. What does it contain? A bridge and a Gothitelle. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is building a snowman in February.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Nineteen

Normal Point of View

"There's a rather large bridge up ahead." Cilan said, looking at his Town Map.

"Large, huh?" Ash inquired.

"It is." Cilan answered. "Actually, it's the biggest bridge in the Unova Region."

"Yeah, I remember crossing it when I went to Nacrene City." Misty said. "I believe it was called the Skyarrow Bridge. And what a view it had. It was impressive." _And romantic._

"I'll bet the view from the top of it must be incredible." Iris said.

"It is." Misty said.

"And once we cross over it, we're in Castelia City." Cilan said.

"Then let's get across that thing right away!" Ash exclaimed.

"Rather large?" Ash pondered as they neared the bridge. "It's giant!"

"And we know what's on the other side." Cilan said knowingly.

"Castelia City!" Iris commented.

"And the third gym." Misty added.

"Check it out!" Ash said, noticing a building next to the bridge. "I'm gonna run over there and call Professor Juniper."

"I just can't believe how much the area has changed." A woman said next to the building reflectively.

"C'mon, hurry!" Ash shouted, motioning for his friends.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ash apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck when he saw he was about to run into someone.

"Well, after you!" Ash said.

"Why, thank you very much!" The woman said.

"Ash, you are still such a little kid." Iris commented.

"I'd hardly call acting like a gentleman being relatable to that of a behavior of a little kid." Misty said.

"You really should try to calm down." Cilan added to Iris' comment.

"Hey, I'm excited!" Ash said.

"And that isn't ever going to change." Misty said.

"Anyway, I'm calling Professor Juniper." Ash continued.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, I just caught a Sewaddle, isn't that cool Professor?" Ash said once they reached the videophones.

"That's great!" Professor Juniper replied. "Okay Ash, I got all the data I need from the Pidove you sent me, so if I sent it back to you could you send me your Sewaddle?"

"Sure!" Ash replied with a nod of his head.

"Thanks a lot, Ash." Professor Juniper said, holding up Pidove's Poké Ball. "Can't wait for your next catch!"

"Pidove, welcome back!" Ash said, picking up the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon's Poké Ball. "'Kay, let's go!"

"Hey, look..." Ash said, noticing the woman he almost ran into.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked.

"It's the woman I almost ran into." Ash replied.

"Those are from before the bridge was built." Cilan commented as they walked over to stand next to the woman.

"There was a boat back then." Iris added.

"They called it a water taxi." The woman said.

"Sounds nice." Misty said. "To travel on the water."

"It regularly made runs across the river." The woman continued.

"Huh." Ash said with a tone of wonderment.

"Wow, that's amazing." Iris commented. "Do you live around here?"

"Oh, no." The woman replied. "Well, not exactly."

The woman then waved at them. "Goodbye!"

"And I say we go too!" Ash said.

"Of course you do." Misty said.

"Right." Iris said. "Let's go."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, what's up with this fog all of a sudden?" Ash wondered as they stepped outside of the building.

"It rolled in quick." Iris added.

"I wonder where it came from." Misty pondered.

"So, the fog's come up once again." Officer Jenny said, coming up from behind them on her motorcycle.

"Officer Jenny, hi!" Ash said.

"Hi!" Officer Jenny replied. "See, this area is well-known for its fog and has been for a long time."

As she said this she got off her motorcycle.

"Now, just a minute..." Officer Jenny said. "All right, Swanna! Leeet's go!"

"It's a Swanna!" Cilan commented as the Swanna appeared.

"A Swanna? I remember seeing a group of those when I came to Professor Juniper's lab." Ash said, preparing his Pokédex.

"Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Because of its long, powerful, neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak." The Pokémon uttered.

"Wow, it looks so graceful." Misty commented, looking in awe at the Water-and-Flying-type Pokémon.

"Funny, my mom said the same thing." Ash murmured.

"Now, Swanna!" Officer Jenny shouted. "Defog, let's go!"

Swanna then unleashed powerful gusts of wind from her wings to try and clean the fog.

"Huh?" Officer Jenny wondered with a sweat-drop as the fog didn't clear. "That's strange..."

"No!" Officer Jenny shouted as a dark blue car drove by. "Cars are _not_ supposed to pass through when it's foggy!"

Officer Jenny then ran after the car. "Stop, stop!"

Ash, Misty, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon laughed as she left.

"So, now what?" Cilan asked.

"We know Castelia City's just on the other side." Ash began. "We can't just stop here and do nothing."

"Guess you're right." Iris said.

"The strange thing though," Misty commented thoughtfully. "is that I don't remember this fog being here when I passed through."

XXXXXXX

The teens then made their way to the bridge.

"The fog just keeps getting thicker and thicker." Iris commented as they walked through.

"I can't see anything." Ash said.

"Neither can I." Cilan said.

"I can hardly see your dense head Ash." Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "My head is not _dense_!"

"Oh yeah?" Misty inquired; arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" Ash said, getting into Misty's face.

"Oh yeah!" Misty retorted, getting into Ash's face.

They were now mere inches from each others' faces.

"Okay, break it up you two." Cilan said with a sweat-drop, raising his hands to placate the quarreling teens.

"She started it." Ash said.

"No, I believe_ you _started it Ash." Misty said.

"Now you stay close to me, okay, Axew?" Iris said, apparently ignoring the teens.

Just then though, on one of the spikes above them, a red light sparkled as a ray of blue, yellow, white, and purple came down, grazing the ground in a swipe in front of the teens.

"Whoa, what was that?" Iris wondered.

"Looked like a Psybeam attack to me." Ash commented.

"Psybeam?" Misty wondered, shuddering as she was reminded of all the way back in Kanto with the Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina and how she turned her, Brock, and Ash into dolls. _I wonder how Sabrina and Haunter are doing anyway. Thank goodness Ash found that Haunter._

"You're right!" Cilan said. "That _was_ Psybeam."

"But where'd it come from?" Ash inquired, looking up.

As the teens looked up, they saw something suspended in mid-air.

"Gothi, Gothitelle!" ("What, exactly do you think you're doing!")

"It's a Gothitelle!" Cilan shouted.

"Gothitelle?" Ash repeated, preparing his Pokédex.

"Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. Gothitelle's psychic power is so great that it is said to warp space around it and distort reality in the process." The Pokédex uttered.

"But why would Gothitelle attack us?" Ash wondered.

"It sure doesn't look happy." Misty commented. "That's for sure."

"Gothitelle!" ("Away with you!") Gothitelle then lifted her hand up.

"Come on, we just want to cross the bridge!" Ash said.

"Gothi!" ("Nope!")

And with that, Gothitelle shot another Psybeam attack that the teens narrowly dodged.

"Gothitelle." ("Go away.")

"Gothitelle really doesn't want us to cross." Cilan noted.

"You think?" Misty asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well, then, I'll just have to change Gothitelle's mind!" Ash shouted.

Ash then got up as he readied a Poké Ball. "All right! Snivy, I choose you!"

"Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered after the Grass Snake Pokémon emerged.

Snivy then jumped up, her tail glowing green as she went to attack. Gothitelle however, easily blocked it with a green shield in front of herself.

"That's Protect!" Cilan commented as Snivy was sent back on her feet.

"Telle!" ("Shoo!") Gothitelle then joined her two hands as she fired another Psybeam.

"Snivy, use Leaf Storm!" Ash shouted.

Snivy's Leaf Storm collided with the magenta multicolored beam.

The result was an explosion that encompassed the immediate area around the teens. The teens then felt as if they were falling surrounded by a bright white light as they screamed.

"Snivy, return!" Ash said, returning the Grass Snake Pokémon after recovering slightly from what just happened.

"Anyone know what just happened?" Ash pondered as the teens then stood up.

"The only thing I remember is being surrounded by a really strange light." Iris said.

"Check it out!" Ash exclaimed.

"There's a bridge being built!" Cilan said.

"Hey, guys, where are we anyway?" Ash inquired.

"I don't know." Misty said, looking around. "Looks like are next to the Skyarrow Bridge...but...isn't it already built?"

"I guess the more pressing question would be _when_ are we then." Ash amended. _Haven't traveled back in time since Arceus tried to destroy humanity. I wonder how Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus are doing anyway._

Before anyone could respond with confusion at what Ash said, mainly Iris and Cilan, they heard a young girl's voice.

"Do you need a ride?" The young girl asked. "We'll get you across on the water taxi."

"Come on, we're leaving real soon!" The young girl continued, waving at them as if to motion them over.

"Water taxi?" Ash pondered.

"Should we go?" Iris wondered.

"Well, I say yes." Cilan said.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Misty exclaimed.

"Maybe it will give us more of an idea of what's _exactly _going on." Cilan continued with a sweat-drop, ignoring Misty's outburst.

"Yeah!" Ash said as they walked over.

"There, thank you very much!" The young girl said, handing Ash a ticket.

The young girl then waved behind her.

"Gothitelle!" The young girl said. "We have new customers. Show them around, please."

"Gothitelle!" ("My pleasure!") The Astral Body Pokémon said friendlily.

"Is that the same Gothitelle?" Iris asked, whispering in Cilan's ear.

"Strange..." Cilan replied. "That Gothitelle looks different somehow."

"It sure doesn't look as angry as it was before." Misty added.

"Now what?" Iris asked.

"I say let's get on board." Ash interjected.

"All right, Gothitelle, it's time." The young girl said as the teens got on the boat.

"Gothitelle." ("It sure is.") Gothitelle's eyes then glowed a light blue as she raised her hands. "Goth..." ("Now...")

As Gothitelle did this, the rope tethering the boat unwound itself.

"Hey, that's Psychic." Ash commented. "Wow!"

"Pika!" ("Yep!")

"Captain, preparations complete!" The young girl said, saluting the captain.

"Good." The captain said, turning from his steering wheel to look at the young girl before picking up a speaker device. "Hi, folks! We're sorry to keep you waiting, but we're all set to cast off."

"Just look at that water." Misty said, looking thoughtfully at the water after the water taxi took off.

"Yeah." Ash said, after Iris giggled at the experience of the water taxi. "It sure is something...I guess."

"Would any of you care you for some juice or some snacks?" The young girl asked as she came from behind them.

"Gothi, Gothitelle?" ("So, you interested?")

"Sure!" Ash said after the teens grabbed a brown cookie as the Pokémon at a pink cookie.

"Hmm, tasty!" Ash commented.

"Pikachu!" ("It's really good!")

"Axew, Axew!" ("Yeah, sure is yummy!")

"Did you make these?" Iris inquired.

"I sure did!" The young girl replied, offering snacks to two older women.

"Good for you, they're great!" The purple-haired woman commented.

"Uh, Captain?" The brown-haired woman next to her asked. "I hear that the water taxi is going to close."

"That would be a terrible shame." The purple-haired woman added.

"Well," The Captain said, sighing. "there's not much I can do about it."

"I'm sure of it!" Cilan said, leaning over to whisper in Iris' ear. "That has got to be the Skyarrow Bridge!"

"But this bridge isn't even finished yet." Iris said.

"We've somehow been transported to a world where the Skyarrow Bridge is still under construction!"

"You mean we actually _have_ traveled through time into the past?" Iris asked.

"Perhaps, though there could be other explanations..." Cilan said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Iris inquired.

Before Cilan or anyone could say anything, the young girl spoke up.

"Here's your snack!" The young girl said, handing something to Gothitelle to eat.

"Yummy, isn't it?" The young girl inquired.

"Goth, Goth!" ("Yes, it is!")

"Great!" The young girl said.

'Thank you for coming!" The young girl said after the boat docked.

"Gothitelle!" ("Thank you!")

"Wait a sec." Ash said, looking around after walking away. "This can't be right!"

"I agree." Misty said before they ran up the hill to look back.

"Hey, I think we're back where we started!" Ash exclaimed.

"But it doesn't make sense." Iris said. "She said we were going to the other side!"

"Perhaps we went around in circles." Misty said jokingly, shrugging.

"What's going on?" Ash pondered.

"I think..." Cilan began. "We're stuck in some kind of loop!"

"What do you mean loop?" Iris asked.

"No matter how many times we ride on that boat," Cilan continued. "we'll always end up right back where we started!"

This caused the other teens and their Pokémon to react with puzzlement.

"Now what?" Iris inquired after they sat down.

"Beats me." Ash said.

"Gothitelle!" The young girl shouted, cupping her hands like a megaphone. "We need to stock up on more juice since we sold all we had!"

"Gothitelle!" ("Don't worry!")

Gothitelle then raised her hands. "Gothitelle..." ("I'll handle it...")

Using her psychic powers, Gothitelle opened up the door to the storage and brought out several boxes.

"Whee!" The young girl exclaimed, running back to the boat with her cart full of boxes with juice in them.

"Gothitelle!" ("Whee!")

"I had a thought." Cilan said.

"Me too." Misty said. "That young girl and that Gothitelle seem really close. In fact." Misty then put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "The young girl looks vaguely familiar.

"Perhaps we should find out about Gothitelle." Cilan continued.

"Good idea!" Ash said.

"Hi again!" Ash said after they got up and walked back to Gothitelle and the young girl.

"Oh it's the customers from before!" The young girl said after acknowledging their presence.

"Well, my name's Ash Ketchum." Ash said before pointing at the Mouse Pokémon on his shoulder. "This is my partner, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" ("Hello!")

"Hello, I'm Iris!"

"Ew, Ax Axew!" ("Hello, nice to meet you!")

"My name is Cilan!"

"And my name is Misty Waterflower." Misty said before looking down at the Aqua Mouse Pokémon in her arms. "And this is my friend Marill."

"Marill!" ("Hello!")

"How cute." The young girl said. "My name's Sally! Of course you know Gothitelle."

"Gothi, Gothiitelle!" ("Hello, good to see you!")

"You help out with the water taxi." Cilan said. "Excellent!"

"That's 'cause my daddy's the water taxi captain, see?" Sally said.

"Of course!" Cilan said. "We heard the water taxi was closing, so we wanted to have a ride on it at lest once more!"

"If Misty had her way we probably would be riding it _more_ than _once_." Ash said.

"Careful Ketchum." Misty said warningly. "Unless you want a mallet upside the head I suggest you be quiet."

"You don't scare me Waterflower." Ash said dismissively.

"Oh yeah?" Misty inquired.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted.

Before the teens could continue their belligerent arguing, Sally interjected.

"It just so happens lots of customers say the same thing." Sally said before turning to Gothitelle. "Isn't that right, Gothitelle?"

"Gothi, Goth." ("Yep, right.")

"Awesome!" Ash said, having recovering from arguing from Misty. "Is Gothitelle your Pokémon?"

"You see, Gothitelle was living around the area as a wild Pokémon," Sally began before turning to Gothitelle. "but one day Gothitelle just started helping us out..."

"Goth..." ("Yes...") The Astral Body Pokémon said with a nod of her head.

"Gothitelle and I are quite a team, you know." Sally said before hugging Gothitelle which the Pokémon gladly reciprocated. "It's the best!"

"Reminds me of my friendship with Pikachu." Ash said.

"Yeah, and me and my Marill." Misty said.

"Gothitelle, Goth Gothitelle!" ("Yes, quite a team!")

"We've got a lot to do, so we'll see you later!" Sally said. "Bye!"

"Gothitelle!" ("Bye!")

"Everything seems pretty normal to me..." Ash said after Sally left and they returned to the hill they were sitting on.

"Yeah, just a little girl and a Pokémon." Iris said.

"I have to tell you," Iris continued. "that Gothitelle seems really happy!"

"Yeah." Ash said.

"It's possible we're in a world that Gothitelle created!" Cilan interjected.

"Really?" Ash asked before thinking about it for a moment. "The Pokédex did say that Gothitelle could use its psychic powers to warp space and distort reality."

"Right!" Cilan said. "And with the power to warp space, I believe we've gotten lost in the world that's been created as a result!"

"You may find this difficult to believe," Cilan continued. "but I'm thinking Gothitelle was the driving force behind the fog, especially considering that Swanna's Defog wasn't able to eliminate it!"

"I don't know. Stranger things have happened to me and Ash over the years." Misty said.

"That makes sense." Ash said.

"My theory is: after the Skyarrow Bridge was completed, there's a strong possibility Sally and Gothitelle moved away from the area." Cilan said before standing up. "This must be a world of Gothitelle's memories. I'm sure of it!"

"You know, all those happy times Gothitelle had with Sally must be some of the dearest memoires Gothitelle has!" Iris said.

"Much like the time we spend with our Pokémon creates special memories for us..." Cilan said.

Ash then looked at Pikachu who looked back at him. As if a silent conversation was going between them.

Misty looked down at Marill who looked back at her. Almost if a silent conversation was going on. The same could be said for Iris and Axew.

Ash and Misty then looked at each other. Both of them then blushed a light crimson before looking away.

"So, for the Pokémon as well," Cilan continued. "the time they spend with their trainers is just as special to them!"

"So, these are Gothitelle's dearest memories?" Ash inquired. "They don't seem so great to me..."

Ash then felt a throbbing pain in the back of the head.

"Ouch Misty!" Ash shouted. "What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter _how_ they spend time together," Misty said. "what happens is_ that_ they're together."

"Well, maybe they're special for Gothitelle." Iris added.

"I guess." Ash said, recovering from the slap he received against the back of his head.

"Now that makes sense." Cilan said. "They must have meaning for Gothitelle we simply don't understand..."

"I think I understand." Ash said thoughtfully, looking at Pikachu. "On my first day of my Pokémon journey, Pikachu wasn't exactly the most friendly Pokémon."

"Pikachu, Pika Pikapi." ("Yeah, sorry Ash.") The Mouse Pokémon said sheepishly with a paw behind his head.

"But when a flock of Spearow were coming at us," Ash continued. "I would defend Pikachu. Pikachu then, upon seeing that, leaped up and unleashed an Electric-type attack on the Spearow that sent them away after being struck by lightning himself."

"And after that, a strong bond developed between the two of you." Misty said. "Never to be broken or severed."

"Aren't those practically the same?" Cilan inquired with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah." Ash agreed wistfully. "While it has been a while since I've seen most of my friends, we've developed resilient bonds and great memories."

The excitable Pokémon Trainer then noticed that Gothitelle was leaving.

"Come on!" Ash exclaimed.

"Right!" Iris said.

"Gothitelle, wait up!" Ash shouted once they followed the Astral Body Pokémon onto the unfinished bridge.

"We wanna talk to you!" Ash added after Gothitelle stopped. "Please! Gothitelle!"

"You created this world from your memories, correct?" Cilan pondered. "Well, we've gotten trapped here by accident!"

"We wanna return to our own world!" Ash said.

"We're not saying it isn't a nice world, 'cause it is!" Iris said. "But we need to get back to ours."

"She's right!" Ash said. "The thing is, we just don't belong in this world."

"Send us back to our own world!" Misty added.

Gothitelle then unleashed a Psybeam attack at the group of teens that they narrowly dodged.

"Can't you understand we're just trying to-" Ash began after getting back up but was quickly interrupted when another Psybeam attack came.

"Hey, Ash!" Cilan said. "Maybe if you have a battle with Gothitelle, we just might learn something that will help us get out of here!"

"Right!" Ash said, getting Snivy's Poké Ball ready. "Snivy, I choose you!"

"I'll help too!" Misty said. "Go and get 'em Marill!"

Snivy and Marill then went to confront Gothitelle.

Gothitelle then fired a Psybeam that Snivy dodged by jumping onto some construction and Marill jumped out of the way.

Gothitell then fired another Psybeam at the construction, causing Snivy to jump.

"Use Vine Whip!"

"Use Water Gun!"

The two attacks proved fruitless as Gothitelle just materialized a shield of light green to deflect the attacks.

"Leaf Blade, let's go!"

"Let's go Marill, use BubbleBeam!"

As Snivy's tail glowed green as she prepared the attack and was about to hit Gothitelle and as Marill fired a bunch of fast-moving bubbles at Gothitelle, the Astral Pokémon vanished and appeared away from the attacks.

This surprised Snivy as she went by but quickly recovered herself. She then found that she was surrounded by Gothitelle. While looking around, Snivy was hit in the back when one of the Gothitelle used Psybeam.

"Snivy, no!" Ash shouted as Snivy leaped over to land in front of the teens. "That's power!"

"Gothitelle will do everything possible to protect its memories!" Cilan said.

"I can see how Gothitelle can feel." Misty said reflectively.

"Can you go on, Snivy?"

"How you feeling Marill?"

"Snivy!" ("Yep!")

"Ma rill marill." ("Just fine.")

"Then use Leaf Storm, now!"

"Quick, use Water Pulse!"

Snivy then encircled herself with leaves as she fired the attack. Marill formed a medium-sized ball of water and fired it.

Gothitelle though, merely blocked the two attacks, sending them back. The leaves were encircled in the water as they flew by the teens. Ash couldn't help but see that it kind of reminded him of a move a coordinator might use. _I wonder how May, Drew, Dawn, and Kenny are doing on their adventures. And I suppose Harley and Solidad as well._ Another memory then tugged at the back of his mind. _And Jessilina. _

"All right, Leaf Blade!"

"Use BubbleBeam!"

Gothitelle then fired another Psybeam, meeting the two attacks directly. This causing the BubbleBeam and Psybeam to be ineffective. The Psybeam fired at Snivy then went off in five directions as they collided.

Gothitelle then had had enough as her eyes glowed light blue and prepared to use Psychic to lift up the construction items behind her to attack.

"Gothitelle?" A woman's voice asked. This caused Gothitelle to become distracted.

"Gothitelle?" The woman said again after running up closer and recovering from panting. "It's me, remember?"

"Goth?" ("What?")

"Yes, you must remember me." The woman said. "I'm Sally!"

"Goth, Goth Goth?" ("Sally, could it be?") The Astral Body Pokémon then dropped what she was controlling using Psychic.

"She's Sally?" Ash exclaimed.

"I knew that young girl looked familiar!" Misty shouted.

"Sally from the water taxi?" Cilan inquired.

"So she's the little girl?" Iris pondered.

"Gothi!" ("Is it you!")

"It's really me, Gothitelle," Sally began, walking closer to Gothitelle. "and I've somehow gotten lost here."

"It started when I was walking through the fog on the Skyarrow Bridge." Sally continued, now standing in front of Gothitelle. "It seems to me this world is from your memory, isn't it?"

Sally then recounted for all those present to her about how when the Skyarrow Bridge opened up, the water taxi closed.

"Then we moved to a brand-new city where my uncle owned a factory." Sally continued. "Later, I decided to go to medical school and study to become a doctor, so I moved into a dormitory there. It wasn't until several years later that Dad told me you had mysteriously disappeared."

"Now I know this is where you went!" Sally said. "See, Gothitelle? I studied very hard and now I'm a doctor! I go from hospital to hospital working as a doctor-in-training."

Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder as Marill jumped into Misty's arms.

"And after being assigned to a hospital near here, I came to have a look." Sally added. "I miss this place like you do. We had so much fun together back then. We lived to ride that water taxi, didn't we? Selling tickets together to wonderful people...and snacks and juice, too! It may not seem like much of a life to some, but for us, those memories were, and always will be, so very special."

"I'm so glad you feel the same way," Sally continued, her eyes glistening with the tears that threatened to appear. "the life we shard before the bridge was built...I thank you."

The tears started to appear when she continued speaking. "Thank you so very, very much..."

"But the truth is, no matter how we wish," Sally said. "we can't turn back the hands of time. I can't, and neither can you!"

"Gothi?" ("Sally?") Gothitelle asked before putting up her hands to under Sally's eyes. "Gothitelle Gothi." ("No need to cry.")

Sally then looked up as Gothitelle dried her tears. "Gothitelle!" (It's okay!")

Sally then grabbed Gothitelle's hands. The two were unaware of a sound nearby.

"Cilan, are you crying over there?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Cilan replied. The Pokémon Connoisseur had become misty-eyed. "The relationship between Sally and Gothitelle is a well-refined dish."

"Oh Cilan." Iris said, wiping away Cilan's tears.

The teens and Sally were then surprised when they saw the fog around them start to move.

The fog encompassed them and disappeared after depositing them next to the Skyarrow Bridge.

"Look, the bridge is finished!" Iris said.

"We're back in our own world!" Ash added.

"But, Gothitelle-" Sally began, noticing her friend atop the bridge.

"Gothitelle." ("Don't worry.")

"Gothitelle, tell me." Sally said. "If I come visit, may I see you again?"

"Gothitelle!" ("Yes you may!")

And with that, fog appeared around Gothitelle. It then disappeared as it took Gothitelle with it.

"Dear Gothitelle..." Sally said.

"Well, what do you know?" Cilan said. "Gothitelle's put its memories to rest. By seeing you all grown up."

"Do you think so?" Sally asked.

"I sure do!" Cilan replied. "Once Gothitelle saw how you cherish your time together, it was time to let go."

"Cilan's right!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" ("Yep!")

"For sure!" Iris added. "Gothitelle looked really happy, didn't it?"

"Sure looked happy to see you again." Misty said. "And I can relate to that."

"Perhaps..." Sally said, turning her attention back to where Gothitelle was. "Actually, I'm sure, too."

"Looks like the fog has cleared." Officer Jenny said after coming from behind them on the hill. "Isn't that strange?"

"You could say that if you wanted." Ash said.

"But stranger things have happened." Misty said, shrugging.

"On the other hand..." Iris added. "It's not strange at all!"

"Anyway, I'll open the bridge again." Officer Jenny said.

And with that, Officer Jenny drove off.

"Cool, let's cross it, quick!" Ash said.

"Right!" Iris said.

XXXXXXX

"To think the water taxi used to pass under here..." Iris said after the walked to the center of the Skyarrow Bridge.

"It _is_ amazing." Sally said. "Thank you all for everything."

"No problem." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" ("Not at all!")

"Although..." Misty said. "You should be the one we are thanking."

"Being able to see what it was like before the bridge was built was really wonderful." Iris interjected. "We'll never forget it!"

"It's like a dream, the memories..." Sally said. "Hidden within the wisps of a passing fog."

"How poetic." Misty commented. "In a way."

"Goodbye, and thank you again!" Sally said after she left, waving goodbye. "Best wishes to all of you!"

"Goodbye, Sally!" Ash said.

"You take good care!" Iris said.

"And lots of luck at your new job!" Cilan said.

"Goodbye!" Misty said.

"So Pokémon love their memories..." Ash said after they stopped waving goodbye.

"We have lots of new memories to make, Axew!" Iris said. "Don't you think?"

"Ew!" ("Sure do!")

"Us too, right, bud?" Ash inquired.

"Pika Pikapi!" ("Right Ash!")

"Castelia City, here we come!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" ("Right away!")

"All right!" Ash shouted before running off.

"Wait for me Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Hey, wait for me!" Iris said.

"Me too!" Cilan added.

"I can already see the city!" Ash shouted excitedly. "We're almost there!"

The group of teens would then arrive in Castelia City and the location of Ash's third gym battle.

**Author's Notes: So, they're almost at Castelia City. I suppose the only thing to do is to wait and see when the next chapter appears. Until then, see you all later!**

**As for Cilan becoming misty-eyed, I just couldn't help myself from putting that in. Whenever I see the words "misty-eyed" I think of Misty from Pokémon.**


	22. A Venipede Stampede

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Ash, Misty, Cilan, and Iris and their Pokémon have finally arrived in Castelia City! Isn't that great? Everything is not fine in Castelia City though, and when the lights go out and the sun sets, the Rockets will come out to play.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer? Hmm...It seems that I have lost the darned thing.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty

Team Rocket's Point of View

The Team Rocket Trio - along with Pierce and Dr. Zager - were in a helicopter as they used the meteorite they stole to check the Desert Resort for their objective. They shot a beam of a purple light down at the ground in their search.

"Sensor readings?" Jessie asked.

"None yet." James replied.

"Well, Doctor Zager?" Pierce asked.

"Excellent..." Doctor Zager said. "If we're able to maintain these coordinates."

"Coordinates holding at one-two-one-six." Meowth said.

"We've picked up something!" James said.

"Yes, it seems you have." Jessie said, placing her hands on James' shoulders.

"Oh my..." Pierce said.

"Yes, I've found it!" Doctor Zager exclaimed. "The Meteonite!"

"We shall excavate it at once." Pierce said.

Normal Point of View

"We made it!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, fist-bumping the air happily. "Gym Battle, here I come!"

"Pikachu!" ("Here we come!")

"Castelia City sure is a big place, huh?" Iris commented.

"Yeah." Misty said. "It sure is different from my hometown of Cerulean City."

"And from my hometown of Pallet Town." Ash added.

"Right!" Cilan said. "While we're here, we've got to find a place call the CasteliaCone. Their ice cream's famous!"

"Yeah, I remember having that." Misty said, looking down at Marill. "It was delicious, wasn't it?"

"Marill, Marill marill." ("Yes, it was delicious.")

"Yummy!" Iris said. "Let's go before the gym battle!"

Misty couldn't help but snicker quietly to herself about that comment.

"No way!" Ash said, putting a hand up in Iris' face. "_After_ the gym battle!"

"Pika,_ Pika_!" ("Yeah, _after_!")

"The gym's just up ahead." Cilan said. "Let's take a shortcut and walk through Central Plaza."

"Ash, are you ready for your gym battle?" Iris asked.

"Ready to give it everything I've got!" Ash replied.

"Pika pika!" ("And nothing less!")

"Hey, look over there." Misty said, pointing over to a nearby tree. "Look who it is."

"Burgh?" Ash wondered.

"Oh, Ash." Burgh said.

"I'm just on my way to challenge the Castelia Gym." Ash said after they said their hellos.

"I see." Burgh said. "But I don't think I can battle now." Burgh then looked up into the tree he was under. "Something's bothering me..."

"Burgh, what is it?" Cilan inquired.

"The Bug-type Pokémon..." Burgh replied.

"_Bug-type Pokémon_?" Misty asked, a shiver going down her spine.

"They picked up on something last night and have been restless ever since." Burgh said.

"You know what?" Iris said. "I've heard Bug-types become restless when something's bad gonna happen."

"That's right." Burgh said. "It's also been scientifically proven that Bug-type Pokémon have an ability. They can sense electromagnetic waves."

"You know, I sense something, too!" Iris said before pointing somewhere. "From over there!"

"Uh..." Iris said with a sweat-drop after they arrived at what she pointed at.

"CasteliaCone..." Cilan said. "And it's closed, to boot."

"Man..." Ash said with a sweat-drop. "I think you were just hungry for some ice cream." A thought then crossed his mind as he added with a smirk. "Only a _little kid_ would get so excited over ice cream."

"What did you just call me!" Iris shouted angrily. "How dare you!"

"Not so enjoyable when it's _you_ being called that huh?" Ash said, crossing his arms.

Pikachu, Misty, and Marill just stood and sweat-dropped.

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Something wrong Pikachu?" Misty asked as she kneeled next to Pikachu where he was inspecting a manhole covering.

"Something wrong with the sewer?" Ash inquired after he noticed Pikachu was gone.

"Hey Burgh?" Ash asked after he knelt down next to Pikachu. "What's down there?"

"A sewer." Burgh replied. "It runs underground from the outskirts of the city to the river."

"Hold on..." Burgh said after they moved the manhole covering. "Come to think of it, I remember a Pokémon once wandered from the river into the city through this sewer..."

"Hey, maybe there's something down there!" Ash said.

"Then let's investigate!" Burgh said.

"What are we waiting around her for then?" Misty inquired before going down the sewer. "See you at the bottom.

"Hey Misty!" Ash shouted before going down after her. "Wait for me!"

"Look, what's that?" Ash inquired after they were in the sewers. Ash then pulled out his Pokédex to investigate.

"Venipede. The Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail." The Pokédex uttered.

"Wow!" Ash commented after going to the Pokémon. "So it has really amazing antennae!"

"But what's it doing?" Iris wondered.

"Aside from squirming, I'd say it's scaring Misty." Ash said, feeling Misty clutching on his back.

"Sorry Ash." Misty said. "I'm just not fond of Bug-types."

"It looks like somehow it got its head stuck." Cilan interjected.

"'Kay, I'll help you out!" Ash exclaimed after Misty let go of his back.

"Wait!" Burgh said, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder before he got too close. "Poison Point is Venipede's Ability. Be careful or you could be poisoned."

"But..." Ash said. "It's so weak. Poor thing."

Ash then shook Burgh off and grabbed onto Venipede.

"Ash!" Iris said.

"Are you okay?" Iris inquired after Ash fell back after getting the Venipede freed.

"You bet..." Ash said.

"Uh it's using Screech!" Cilan shouted as Venipede unleashed waves of the ear-splitting noise.

"It thinks we're its enemy!" Burgh said.

"I wonder if I gave it that idea." Misty said with a sweat-drop.

"Venipede, stop!" Ash shouted.

Venipede then stopped and collapsed from exhaustion.

"You're hurt, and it's gonna get worse." Ash said as he went over to Venipede to place a hand on it. "Now, try and take it easy. I won't hurt you."

"I just wanna help!" Ash said as he got closer to the Venipede.

"Watch out!" Cilan said after Venipede got up. "It'll attack!"

"Ash, please stop!" Iris said.

"Yeah, that'll happened." Misty said. "One thing you can count on in Ash is his stubbornness."

"Come on, we're not gonna hurt you." Ash said. "Don't worry..."

Venipede then attacked, slamming its head into Ash.

"You see?" Ash said, holding Venipede after he was knocked back. "Everything's okay."

"All I wanna do is help you!" Ash said, looking down at Venipede.

"Pika pika!" ("It's true!")

"Veni." ("Okay.")

"So, we're good?" Ash asked.

"Pede." (I guess.")

"That's a relief." Ash said after gaining a purplish tint under his eyes.

"Hey, Burgh..." Ash said, placing Venipede down. "Venipede's hurt. Can you please-"

Ash then collapsed back as he felt the effects of Poison Point.

"Ash, no!" Cilan said.

"No!" Iris said.

"Pikapi!" ("Ash!")

"He's been poisoned!" Cilan commented.

"We need an antidote!" Iris said.

"I think I've got some!" Cilan said.

"I'll take care of Venipede!" Burgh said.

"And I'll take care of Ash." Misty said, kneeling down next to the Pokémon Trainer.

XXXXXXX

"Whoa, thanks, Misty." Ash said after he recovered from his Poisoned state and ate something Misty put in his mouth. "You got me through this."

"Oh Ash." Misty said with a wink. "You know I'm always here for you!"

"Thanks." Ash said, blushing lightly.

"Although, it was Cilan who made this, not me." Misty said.

"Okay." Ash said, turning his attention over to Pokémon Connoisseur sitting next to Misty. "Thank you Cilan."

"I'm glad I could help." Cilan said.

"That should do it." Burgh said after he placed a bandage on the part of its head Iris sprayed with Super Potion.

"Pe..." ("Hmm...")

"That's great." Ash said. "Thank you, Burgh!"

"You did well too Iris." Cilan said.

"Thanks Cilan." Iris said, blushing faintly.

"Well, it was nothing, but you, Ash..." Burgh said. "You have totally awed my pure heart! Incredible!"

"Yeah, incredible." Misty said with a sweat-drop.

"Here." Iris said, placing an Oran Berry next to Venipede. "This Oran Berry will help you feel a lot better!"

"Veni!" ("Yum!")

"Pede!" ("Delicious!") The Centipede Pokémon said after sucking the Oran Berry of its juices and its blue color.

"You're getting your strength back!" Ash commented.

"Pede, Veni Veni!" (Yes, I sure am!")

"But why would Venipede stick its head inside that pipe in the first place?" Burgh pondered.

"Huh, that sound..." Cilan said.

"It's a Venipede Colony!" Cilan said.

"Yeah, look at all of them!" Iris commented.

"Yeah, look at of those Bug-type Pokémon." Misty said nervously.

"Venipede live in the barren lands outside of Castelia City!" Burgh said. "So what're they doing here?"

Three Venipede then diverged from their colony. The one in front unleashing another Screech attack.

"It's Screech again!" Iris said.

"They're angry at something!" Burgh said.

"Yeah, but what?" Ash wondered.

The two Venipede behind the one that used Screech then fired two Sludge Bomb attacks above the people.

"Quick, we need to get out now!" Burgh said after some of the Venipede were coming in close to them.

"Wait!" Ash exclaimed. "What about this Venipede?"

"Veni!" ("Yeah!")

"There's no time, Ash!" Cilan said. "Run!"

"Hurry!" Iris added.

"Take care, okay?" Ash said before running to join up with them.

"Yeah, take care." Misty said nervously before spiriting ahead to get behind Cilan and Iris.

"Veni..." ("Bye...")

Ash then heard Misty scream.

"What is it Misty?" Ash asked before he breached the manhole and looked around.

"Look at all the Bug-type Pokémon." Iris said.

"The city's become infested!" Cilan added.

"Misty, calm down!" Ash shouted, placing a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder.

"I'll try Ash." Misty said.

"Officer Jenny!" Burgh said after they went to where an Officer Jenny pulled up in front of them with a Herdier.

"You must leave." Officer Jenny said. "It's dangerous here!"

"But, Officer, do you know what's going on?" Burgh asked.

"Only that a Venipede Colony is swarming the city!" Officer Jenny replied.

"Yes, but why?" Cilan inquired.

"We've got Professor Juniper working on that." Officer Jenny said.

"Professor Juniper?" Ash said.

The group of people then heard an explosion and saw a plume of black smoke appear.

"That's near the Pokémon Center!" Burgh said.

"Let's check it out!" Ash said.

"They're everywhere!" Iris commented as they neared the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah, and they're sending shivers down my spine." Misty said.

"Thousands of them!" Cilan commented.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "Look, it's Trip!"

"Who's Trip?" Misty asked.

"Who knows exactly." Cilan shrugged.

"When he was battling Ash earlier at the Pokémon Battle Club in Luxuria Town," Iris began. "he just left. I wonder what his reason was."

"He's one of the first people I met when I came to Unova." Ash added.

"Lampent, let's go!" Trip shouted.

"A Lampent huh?" Ash said, getting his Pokédex.

"Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well." The Pokédex uttered.

"Listen, everyone!" Trip shouted. "Let's use Flamethrower!"

"Right, Flamethrower!" The three guys next to Trip said.

A Darmanitan, a Pignite, and a Pansage then fired their Flamethrowers at the Venipede along with Trip's Lampent.

The Fire-type attacks pushed some of the Venipede away, causing them to fall to the ground.

This angered some of the nearby Venipede as they synchronized their Sludge Bomb attacks.

"Stay strong!" Trip shouted. "Use Flamethorwer once again!"

"Stop it!" Ash shouted, rushing over to them to prevent any further attacks. "You can't do that!"

"Ugh, out of my way you two." Trip said as Ash and Misty stood in front of him. "I don't have time to deal with you now."

"Why're are you attacking the Venipede, Trip?" Ash inquired.

"Yeah!" Misty shouted. "I don't like Bug-type Pokémon but you don't see _me_ going around riding on my Gyarados as I unleash a Flamethrower attack.

"Well, they're attacking us for no reason at all!" Trip said. "The only thing we can do is stop them."

"Look, right now, Professor Juniper's trying to figure out what's really happening, so knock it off!" Ash said.

"So naïve..." Trip said. "Ash and whoever this girl is-"

"The name's Misty from the Kanto region." Misty interrupted.

"And Misty," Trip continued. "for your information this isn't the Kanto region boonies, see?"

"What was that?" Ash and Misty asked angrily.

Before any violence could occur though, an older man came up.

"Now, look. It's imperative we act quickly!" The older man said.

"The mayor!" Officer Jenny said.

"Otherwise, the Venipede will bring our fair city to its knees." The Mayor continued.

"But-" Ash said.

"Their poison also poses a grave threat." The Mayor said. "Citizen safety is my prime concern. The Venipede must all be removed."

"But, sir, if you try to remove them, the fight will just escalate!" Burgh said. "The battling will grow even fiercer than before and both sides will surely end up getting hurt!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" The Major asked.

"We could gather the Venipede in Central Plaza and keep them there while we figure out the cause of their migration." Burgh answered.

"Your Honor, Professor Juniper is working on exactly that as we speak." Officer Jenny said, coming up to stand behind the Major.

"Mr. Major!" Ash, Misty, Cilan, and Iris yelled in his face. "Won't you, please?"

"But how do we get the Venipede to go to Central Plaza?" The Major asked with a small sweat-drop at the four teens in front of him.

"We find their leader first." Burgh said. "The Venipede are sure to follow their leader anywhere. Trust me."

"Oh, I see..." The Major said. "All right then. Let's give your plan a shot."

"That's great!" Ash, Misty, Cilan, and Iris exclaimed in unison.

"However, if you're not able to gather them in Central Plaza, I'll be forced to remove them." The Major added. "So, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Burgh said. "We'll search for their leader immediately. Would you please go and get Nurse Joy, Cilan?"

"We'll need the help of Audino." Burgh continued.

"My pleasure, Burgh!" Cilan said.

"Let's go!" Burgh said.

"Right!" Ash, Misty, and Iris said.

Professor Juniper's Laboratory

"Professor Juniper, we've received data from the Unovastar Satellite." One of Professor Juniper's associates said.

"But, Professor, I'm confused." The man said as a map of Unova appeared on the screen in front of Professor Juniper. "Why do we need that data to figure out the cause of the Venipede's mass migration?"

As he asked this a picture of a desert and Castelia City appeared on the screen in front of Professor Juniper.

"It simple." Professor Juniper replied. "Normally, Venipede dig underground tunnels and nest there. But with this mass migration, there may have been some sort of radical underground change."

Normal Point of View

"Hey, Burgh!" Ash said as they ran to find the leader of the Venipede. "Any idea how we're gonna find the Venipede leader?"

"The fact is, many wild Pokémon are constantly under threat, so the Pokémon that senses danger the quickest usually becomes their leader." Burgh answered.

"And usually the leader will be perched somewhere where they can keep an eye out on the whole colony!" As Burgh said this, they stopped at a four-way intersection and looked around.

"Up there!" Iris exclaimed where she spotted something. "Like that one?"

"Yeah!" Ash said. "And that Venipede's bigger than the others!"

"Too big if you ask me." Misty said.

"Another reason to be their leader." Burgh said. "And if, in fact, we're right about this..." Burgh then moved his index finger towards himself as if to taunt the Venipede. "it will make its way down and battle anyone who approaches!"

The Venipede, provoked by Burgh, then jumped onto the ground from its perch.

"Whoa, that's a big Bug-type." Misty commented.

"You're their leader." Burgh said, walking over to kneel in front of the Centipede Pokémon. "You should know you're all in danger if you stay. You must follow me."

"Venipede!" ("I think not!")

The Centipede Pokémon then fired a Sludge Bomb attack, nearly hitting Burgh before he moved his head slightly out of the way.

"Whoa!" Burgh exclaimed. "Wait! Calm down, Venipede!"

"Lampent, Flamethrower!" Trip shouted.

Lampent then fired its Flamethrower attack at the Centipede Pokémon who merely jumped back out of the way.

"C'mon, Trip, knock it off!" Ash shouted.

Venipede then fired a Sludge Bomb attack at Lampent.

"Dodge it!" Trip said.

Lampent simply floated out of the way.

"Will you just stop it?" Ash inquired.

"No need to senselessly attack." Misty said.

"If we can stop their leader, we'll break up the colony and get rid of them!" Trip explained.

"Or possibly make the situation worse." Misty said.

"It's a no-brainer!" Trip said, ignoring Misty's comment.

"Well, this isn't up to you!" Iris interjected.

"We agreed as long as we move them to Central Plaza, they won't be attacked!" Ash added.

"Actually, Trip never agreed to that." Misty said causing Ash to sweat-drop.

"It's useless!" Trip said. "The Venipede Leader has no interest in you!"

Trip then turned his attention back to the Venipede. "Take that Pokémon out now, Lampent!"

Lampent then raised its "arms" as it began to form a Shadow Ball attack.

"No!" Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then became enveloped in his electricity as he fired the attack, causing it to explode along with the Shadow Ball

"That was a waste of time." Trip said.

"Trip!" Burgh exclaimed. "Stop this now!"

"Yeah!" Iris said.

Misty then became a bit nervous when a Venipede came over to Ash.

"I know you!" Ash commented.

"Venipede." ("Hello.")

"Hey there." Ash said. "You see, Trip? The truth is these Venipede are really nice Pokémon!"

"Doesn't look like they did any noticeable damages." Misty said, looking around.

"There has to be a reason for them to be so angry!" Ash said.

"I couldn't care less about your reasons." Trip said. "The end result is what counts!"

"This guy gets on my nerves." Misty said, letting go of Ash's arm.

"But _you_ don't have the right to stop them!" Burgh said.

"Huh?" Trip said.

"The honesty of our pure hearts' caring purpose hasn't been fully realized as of yet!" Burgh continued.

"He's right!" Iris said.

"Give us a chance!" Ash said.

"Or I might just have to use my mallet." Misty muttered.

"Humph." Trip said dismissively.

"Burgh!" Cilan shouted. "I found Nurse Joy and Audino and brought them with me!"

"Lampent, return!" Trip said. "Go knock yourself out...I know the result."

"What's wrong with him?" Iris pondered.

"Who knows." Misty said, shrugging.

"Nurse Joy, may we please use Audino's Heal Pulse to calm down the agitated Venipede?" Burgh asked.

"Of course!" Nurse Joy replied before clapping her hands together. "Audino, use Heal Pulse!"

"Audino!" ("Okay!")

Audino then focused a pink orb in its hands before unleashing it in waves and sparkles. "Audino!" ("Here goes!")

"All right, Venipede!" Burgh said after Heal Pulse took effect. "Won't you please follow my lead?"

Burgh then began to play on his flute.

"A bug flute!" Cilan commented.

Burgh quickly got the attention of those Venipede effected by Heal Pulse. They were then following him as he walked away.

"Look at that!" Iris commented. "Burgh is amazing!"

"I'll lead them over to Central Plaza." Burgh said. "In the meantime, perhaps you could round up any Venipede stragglers!"

And with that, Burgh began walking away, playing his bug flute.

"Right!" Ash, Misty, Cilan, and Iris said.

"And we'll help out, too!" Nurse Joy added.

"Audino!" ("Yep!")

"There's a few!" Ash exclaimed, seeing four Venipede in an alley. "Pidove, I choose you!"

"Use Gust and get those Venipede to join us!" Ash said after the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon emerged.

Pidove then flew behind the Venipede and started to flap her wings furiously, sending them out of the alley.

"Awesome, great job!" Ash said.

XXXXXXX

"You ready?" Iris asked as they were on a building with some Venipede on it.

"Axew!" ("Ready!")

"Use Dragon Rage!"

"Axew!" ("Okay!")

As Axew's stomach glowed blue and white, it prepared the attack. Of course, the end result was Axew making it explode. This was following by a plume of black smoke interspersed with blue and white.

"Well, you tried." Iris said.

"Ax..." ("Yeah...")

Regardless, the Venipede went down the building.

"We did it!" Iris said, fist-bumping Axew.

"Axew, Ew!" ("Yep, we did!")

XXXXXXX

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan said as three Venipede were coming towards him. "But just to spice things up..."

Pansage then unleashed a barrage of energized seeds that seemed to dance in the air as they went by the Venipede. This sent them back into the group.

XXXXXXX

"Audino, Heal Pulse, let's go!" Nurse Joy said, mimicking the motion Audino makes.

"Audino!" ("Right away!")

Audino then unleashed its attack of waves, bubbles, and sparkles on the two quarreling Venipede they saw.

XXXXXXX

"Pidove, get them back in the group!" Ash said, noticing five Venipede sitting on an awning.

Pidove then went to use Gust, but was discouraged when a Venipede fired Sludge Bomb.

"Use Air Cutter!"

"Staryu, use Water Gun!"

The Flying-type move and Water-type move then collided with the Poison-type move, causing it to explode and send Pidove back a little.

"Pidove, no!" Ash said as he caught the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon.

"Whoa, it's Trip!" Ash said. "And thanks Misty!"

"No problem!" Misty replied with a wink.

"Quick, Tranquill!" Trip shouted. "Scare them with Air Cutter!"

"You do the same with Water Gun Staryu!"

"Get them to join the group!" Trip added.

Staryu then used it's Water Gun attack and spread it near the fringe of the awning while Tranquill unleashed the blue and white "X" of Air Cutter. The Venipede then jumped off the awning.

"All right, Trip!" Ash said. "You did a good job too Misty."

"All right!" Ash added. "Pidove, time to use Gust!"

Pidove then unleashed a furious barrage of wind against the Venipede, causing them to rejoin the group.

Pidove then flexed her muscles, proud of herself.

That pride would then turn to surprise as Pidove was enveloped in the blue light of evolution.

"Pidove's evolving!" Ash commented.

"It's Tranquill!" Ash exclaimed after the evolution was done. "All right, Tranquill! Use Gust and get all those separate Venipede to join the group!"

Tranquill then flapped her wings once, firing the gust of wind at the Venipede. This sent them scurrying over to the group.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Trip said.

His Tranquill then obeyed, flying low to the Venipede and sending them flying and scurrying back into the group.

"That was a job well done don't you think?" Ash asked Trip.

"I guess." Trip replied coolly.

"What's his problem?" Ash pondered.

Professor Juniper's Laboratory

"Professor Juniper," One of Professor Juniper's associates said. "we've detected an unknown energy flow!"

"Trace it back to its source." Professor Juniper said.

"Right." The man said as he did just that. "Professor, a second energy source has been detected in the Desert Resort."

"The two energy sources are now merging and the numbers are off the charts!" The man continued.

"Now what?" Professor Juniper pondered. "Something of major proportions is happening in the Desert Resort!"

Giovanni's Aircraft

"Update!" The man on Giovanni's video screen said. "Arrival in the Unova Region imminent!"

"Very good." Giovanni said. "The Meteonite..."

Giovanni then began to chuckle evilly to himself.

"Exclusively for the power and glory of Team Rocket!"

Castelia City

"All the Venipede stragglers have been safely gathered in Central Plaza!" Officer Jenny exclaimed.

"Hey, that's great!" Ash said, kneeling in front of the Venipede he pulled out in the sewers. "Glad you all got here in one piece."

"Veni!" ("I'd say!")

"Pikachu!" ("Good for you!")

"We can rest easy for now." The major said.

"I'd say." Misty said. "If I never see another stampede of Bug-types again it'll be too soon."

"And Burgh!" The major exclaimed, turning his attention the gym leader. "Excellent work!"

"Thanks!" Burgh said, gesturing to the teens. "But they're the ones who deserve to be praised."

"No, you do!" Ash said. "We just did what you told us to do."

"We knew it was the right thing." Cilan said.

'It sure was!" Iris said.

"Some more than others." Misty commented.

"Thank you." The major said. "You did great work. I'm truly grateful!"

"Huh? Hey, Trip?" Ash asked when he heard footsteps. "Where are you going?"

"To the next town." Trip said.

"What about your gym battle?" Ash asked.

"It looks like it's going to be awhile before this is all sorted out," Trip replied. "so instead of staying here wasting my time, I'll go to another gym."

"Oh, boy." Iris said.

"I sense a bit of bitter aftertaste." Cilan commented. "You could say that's an ingredient in Trip's recipe!"

"Well if it is," Misty began. "It isn't exactly an unfamiliar one."

"Hey, Trip!" Ash said. "Next time we see each other, let's have a Pokémon Battle!"

"We'll have to see." Trip said before walking off.

XXXXXXX

"Professor Juniper!" Ash said once the person had gotten off the helicopter she was riding.

"Hi, Ash!" Professor Juniper said. "Officer Jenny told me what happened. Great work, everyone!"

"Uh, Professor? Do you know the reason for the Venipede's behavior?" Burgh inquired.

"Yes." Was Professor Juniper's terse reply as she held up a tablet-esque device to show several lines of yellow and orange arrows pointing to a large energy source in Unova. "Take a look. We've discovered a mysterious energy flow below the barren land that surrounds Castelia City."

"Mysterious energy?" Ash asked.

"Correct." Professor Juniper said. "We found the energy's source. It's enormous and it appears to be emanating from the Desert Resort!"

"Of course!" Burgh said, realization dawning on him. "Venipede nest underground, so that huge energy source must've really terrified them."

"Agreed!" Professor Juniper said.

"But what exactly _is_ this mysterious energy?" The Mayor asked.

"That's what we're investigating right now!" Professor Juniper said.

"Professor, I'd like to observe!" Officer Jenny said.

"I'd _like_ to go as well," Burgh began. "but the Venipede in the Central Plaza concern me. So I'll stay behind and wait for you here."

"If it's okay with you Professor Juniper, I'd like to come too." Ash said.

"Of course you do." Misty said. "I'm coming to."

"Count me in." Iris said.

"Me too." Cilan said.

"If we can all fit in the helicopter." Professor Juniper said with a sweat-drop as she looked at the eager faces in front of her.

XXXXXXX

"Good luck!" Burgh said as they got into the helicopter and waved goodbye.

"See you later Burgh." Cilan said.

"Bye." Iris said.

"Goodbye." Misty said. "And take care of those Venipede."

"And remember Burgh." Ash added. "I'll be coming back for a gym battle really soon!"

"I'll be waiting for it!" Burgh replied before the helicopter took to the skies.

And as Ash and his friends - along with Officer Jenny and Professor Juniper - situate themselves in the helicopter, they fly to the Desert Resort. There they will see just what caused the Venipede Stampede.

"Now..." Burgh said, the back of his hands on his hips as he watched the helicopter disappear into the distance. He then lifted his left hand to scratch his head as he sweat-dropped. "What do I do with those Venipede anyway if their home is being disturbed?"

**Author's Notes: Let's see...a stampede of Venipede...the Meteonite...Team Rocket...the Desert Resort...all those things together can only mean one thing. That the next episode is Ash's gym battle against Burgh! ...Just kidding. Honestly, the next chapter will be the sadly never shown conclusion to the Meteonite Arc. Since I don't have an episode to base the chapter on - aside from a few clips - it is going to take some imagination to make the chapter presentable. Wish me luck guys! Farewell!**


	23. Team Rocket Versus Team Plasma

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Here is the conclusion to the Meteonite Arc. I kind of wish I had better videos and images to work with though. Would've made writing this a little easier. As to the chapter itself, go and read it! Although, it probably won't be as good as you guys expected. But who knows? Perhaps it'll be a good chapter. Or it could be so bad, it's good. Or so okay, it's average. Or perhaps the chapter is bait for sharks...I mean snarky comments. All I know is that, one way or the other, that you guys might enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is frozen solid...What? Why are you looking at me like that? It was running around like a _total lunatic_. And the less said about _that_, the better.**

**Edited: October 6, 2014.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty-One

Team Rocket's Point of View

The oppressive heat of the Desert Resort wrapped around them like a shroud. The sparse wind did little to lower the temperature. However, the Team Rocket Trio have dealt with worse scenarios. The same can be said for Pierce, Doctor Zager, and the rest of the Team Rocket Operatives.

"Where do you suppose the Boss is?" James wondered.

"The Boss will be here momentarily." Pierce answered.

_That doesn't really answer my question._ James thought with a sweat-drop.

"And how long will that be?" Jessie asked.

"A few minutes at the most." Pierce said.

"And what bout the Meteonite?" Meowth inquired.

"The Meteonite has been readied." Doctor Zager replied. "Now all we have to do is wait."

However, before they could, Jessie noticed something nearby. Or more accurately, _someone._

"Oh great." Jessie complained.

"What is it Jessie?" James asked.

"_They're _here." Jessie answered as if that explained it.

"They who?" James inquired.

"Cassidy and Biff." Jessie replied.

"And their Raticate." Meowth added.

"Don't you mean Butch?" James said.

"I know what I said." Jessie said.

"Either way," James said, hearing an upward sound. He then shielded his eyes as he looked up. "is that the Boss's helicopter?"

Pierce shielded his eyes as he looked up as well. "Indeed. I think it is."

XXXXXXX

As the helicopter landed, it kicked up dust all around it. When it came to a stop, Giovanni moved to stand at the entrance, his Persian on his left.

"Sir!" Two Team Rocket Operatives exclaimed as they saluted him.

"How was your journey?" One of them - a brown-haired girl - inquired.

"Without incident." Giovanni replied.

"Follow us." The other Team Rocket Operative - a black-haired man - gestured behind him.

"You will see the Meteonite soon." The female Rocket said.

"And for the glory of Team Rocket!" The male Rocket said.

Giovanni and the two Team Rocket Operatives then stopped in front of two lines of Team Rocket Operatives. Among them were the Team Rocket Trio, Cassidy and Butch, Pierce, and Doctor Zager.

"Stand at attention." Pierce said as Giovanni was walking down the lines towards them. "The Boss is coming."

"Right!" The Team Rocket Trio said in unison as they straighten their spines.

"I trust you have obtained the Meteonite." Giovanni said, in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Sir!" The Team Rocket Trio replied.

"Excellent!" Giovanni said. "Where is it located?"

"We have put in the Relic Castle nearby." Doctor Zager said.

"If you follow us, we will lead you there." Pierce said.

"Good." Giovanni said.

XXXXXXX

The Team Rocket Trio, Doctor Zager, Pierce and Giovanni then went to the innermost chamber of the Relic Castle where the Meteonite is.

"And I will activate it," Jessie began, holding up a gun-esque weapon to point at the meteorite they stole. "with this."

What she was holding then emitted a ball of purple light as it resonated with the meteorite. It then turned into a beam that sent off shockwaves from the Relic Castle.

As it sent out these shockwave, the area around the Relic Castle was veined by yellow lines.

"Here goes." Doctor Zager said as he pushed several buttons on a device.

As he did, a pedestal-esque rock appeared. It was then covered in blue lines.

It then raised up in steps as power seeped through it. The Meteonite was then raised up on a pedestal, shining in a orange light.

"It is astounding." Giovanni commented as it gave off a bright yellow light.

"Incredible!" Jessie said.

"Amazing!" James added.

"Wow!" Meowth said.

"The Meteonite." Pierce said.

"In all its glory!" Doctor Zager added.

"And all for the honor and glory of Team Rocket!" Giovanni said. "As it will help us achieve our goals!"

Professor Juniper's Helicopter

"Are we there yet?" Iris wondered.

"We should be there soon enough." Professor Juniper said.

"I'm getting a bad vibe off of this place though." Misty said.

"Why?" Ash inquired, looking around. "I don't see what is so suspicious."

"Trust me." Misty said. "It feels like something bad is going to happen."

Team Plasma's Base

"Sage Bronius!" Aldith exclaimed. "It appears we have some unwanted guests flying around the Desert Resort."

"What do you wish us to do?" Barret asked.

"I want you to take care of it." Bronius replied with a smirk. On his left was his Hippowdon and on his right was his Claydol.

"Right away sir!" Barret said.

"And I have just the thing in mind too." Aldith said with a smirk. "Liepard, come on out!"

And with that, Aldith and Barret ran down the corrider out of the room and went outside.

XXXXXXX

"See anything Barret?" Aldith asked.

"Nope I don't see-" Barret began but was cut off. "Wait, up there!"

"Perfect." Aldith said. "Liepard, use Hyper Beam!"

"Magnezone!" Barret said. "Come on out and use Magnet Bomb!"

"Liepard!" ("With pleasure!")

"Magnezone!" ("Right away!")

Liepard then reared back her head as she opened her mouth and formed a white orb with a pink center in front of her. She then fired the beam at the helicopter.

Magnezone's body then became surrounded by light blue electricity. It's magnets then flash light blue as it fired a ball of blue electricity at the helicopter.

"Should we go check on them?" Barret asked as the helicopter fell out of the sky.

"Yes, I want to know what they were doing here." Aldith said.

Barret and Aldith then recalled their Pokémon and donned a gray cloak before going and where the helicopter crashed. They were also followed by Octavian who donned a gray cloak as well.

XXXXXXX

"I _knew_ something was wrong." Misty said disoriented.

"Ma rill." ("Okay then.") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon said, as disoriented as her Pokémon Trainer.

"Is everyone okay?" Professor Juniper asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" ("Me too.")

"We're okay too." Iris said.

"Axew." ("Yeah.")

"Couldn't be better." Cilan said.

"I'm fine too." Officer Jenny said. "But what was that that shot us down?"

"Let's find out." Ash said.

They then got out of the smoking wreckage of the helicopter to check their surroundings.

"That just seemed to come out of nowhere." Misty said, holding Pikachu in her arms.

"I agree." Ash said, Marill on his shoulder.

"It reminds me of a pungent aftertaste that comes after a delicious meal." Cilan said.

"I wonder if it was a Pokémon's attack that did this." Iris said.

Ash, Misty, and their Pokémon sweat-dropped at seeing each other. Pikachu in Misty's arms and Marill on Ash's shoulders painted a random picture. They quickly took their respective Pokémon back.

"You would be right about that." A female voice said, releasing her Pokémon. "And my Liepard is very proud of what she did too."

"Liepard!" ("Yes, I am!")

"My Magnezone is also impressed with what it had done." A male voice said, but decided to keep his Pokémon in its Poké Ball.

"Who are you guys?" Officer Jenny demanded.

"Why Officer," A second male voice began, swinging his cloak from under himself to reveal his outfit. Mainly his badge. "I think _you_ of all people should know who _we_ are."

"Team Plasma!" Ash, Misty, and Iris shouted simultaneously.

"Indeed you foolish and young upstarts." The female voice said. "Don't believe we have forgotten what you have done."

"Yes, it would be unwise to do so." The man owning the Magnezone said. "We know that you..." He pointed to Misty. "stole back the Dragon Skull from us in Pinwheel Forest."

"You asked for it!" Misty shouted. "You thieves stole and therefore you were treated accordingly."

"No matter." The second male voice said. "We didn't have use for that thing anyway."

"Yes." The female voice said. "But we still did not appreciate the interference."

"Liepard." ("Not at all.") Liepard then growled menacingly at those in front of her.

"Why did you shoot us down?" Professor Juniper interjected.

"One of our more respected members told us to deal with those intruding upon our airspace," The man owning the Magnezone said. "And we did."

"What do you want anyway?" Cilan asked.

"They want to liberate Pokémon from their trainers!" Ash said.

"And given what just happened it looks like they'll go to do it at _any means necessary_!" Iris added.

"What?" Cilan asked. "That's crazy!"

"Yes!" The second male voice exclaimed passionately. "We _will _liberate the Pokémon!"

"What are goals are..." The female voice began. "Are not of your concern."

"Who are you though?" Officer Jenny asked.

"The name's Aldith, and you would do well to remember that." The female - Aldith - said.

"My name's Barret," The man owning the Magnezone - Barret - said.

"And my name is Octavian." The second male - Octavian - said, pulling his cloak aside dramatically. "And you're lucky that I didn't send _my_ Pokémon on you."

"We now advise you to leave." Aldith said.

"Or you shall." Barret said.

"Face the most direst of consequences." Octavian continued.

And with that, Aldith returned her Liepard and a puff of sand enveloped them. When it disappeared, they had disappeared along with it.

XXXXXXX

"We have done as you suggested Sage Bronius." Octavian said.

"Excellent!" Bronius said.

"We warned them to leave but..." Aldith began.

"We think that they won't leave until they have found something." Barret continued.

_I wonder if they know they are - somewhat anyway - finishing each other sentences. _Octavian thought to himself.

"No matter." Bronius said dismissively, turning his attention from them back to the electronic screen in front of him. "We have bigger things to deal with."

"And what would that be?" Aldith asked.

"That you should concern yourself with Sage Bronius." Barret added.

"It's this," Bronius said, revealing the electronic screen. "it seems there is a powerful energy source emanating from the Relic Castle."

"And I assume that you..." Aldith said.

"Want us to investigate it in its entirety?" Barret continued.

"Precisely." Sage Bronius said.

"Yes sir!" Aldith said, saluting Sage Bronius. "My Liepard and I will make quick work of those we find in our way."

"And I will do likewise with my Magnezone." Barret said, mimicking Aldith's gesture.

"Me and my Gengar will also investigate." Octavian said. "Although we'll probably stick to the shadows."

"Then go! Off with you three!" Sage Bronius said.

"Right away!" Aldith, Barret, and Octavian said in unison.

XXXXXXX

"So, Professor Juniper," Cilan began. "what caused those Venipede to stampede through Castelia City?"

"From what I am seeing," Professor Juniper replied. "It seems that the energy source is emanating from a while away from here."

"Man..." Ash said, discouraged upon seeing the distance between the two points. "It'll take us forever to get there on foot."

"Not for you necessarily." Misty said.

"What do you mean Misty?" Ash asked.

"What I mean is you run pretty fast when you want to." Misty replied. "Then again, that's only if you have a gym battle or food is involved one way or another."

"Hey!" Ash said indignantly. "I resent that."

"Oh really?" Misty said, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Ash answered. "I can care about things other than Pokémon Battles and food you know."

"Whatever you say Ash." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Misty." Ash said.

"Uh guys." Iris said, pointing over to the distance. "Can you stop acting like little kids and notice what seems to be coming this way."

"We were not acting like little kids." Ash and Misty said in unison.

"She started it anyway." Ash said.

"He started it though." Misty said.

They then pointed at each other accusingly.

"Maybe the person coming could give us a ride." Cilan said.

"Perhaps." Officer Jenny said. Officer Jenny then realized something. "While you deal with that, I'm going to head back to Castelia City."

"But Officer Jenny." Professor Juniper began with concern.

"Don't worry." Officer Jenny said, waving her left hand dismissively while her right hand held a Poké Ball. "Herdier will help guide me back."

"Herdier!" ("Yes indeed!")

And with that, Officer Jenny then ran back to Castelia City, following her faithful Loyal Dog Pokémon.

"Need a lift?" The man in the vehicle asked.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "Looker?"

"Who's Looker?" Misty, Iris, and Cilan asked.

"Looker is someone I met in Sinnoh." Ash said and was about to continue when he saw Looker give him a stare. The stare somehow said _Be careful in what you say. _Ash understood clearly "He helped me, Brock and Dawn out several times in our journey there."

"Yes!" Looker said. "It is nice to meet your friends and see you again. Now would you like to get in?"

"Yes please." Iris said, getting into the back seat.

"Thank you kind sir." Cilan said, sitting next to Iris.

"Yeah." Misty said. "Thanks for the lift."

"We really appreciate it." Ash said, albeit a bit absently. _Must not want to be known for working with the International Police._

"Sorry about the seating arrangement back there." Looker said with a small sweat-drop. "I usually don't have many passengers."

The seating in the back of the vehicle was cramped. This led to Ash and Misty and Iris and Cilan being closer together that if they had more room.

The close contact caused Ash and Misty to blush while Iris was blushing faintly. Even Cilan had a bit of a blush on his face.

"Thank you, you don't know how much we appreciate this Looker." Professor Juniper said

"My name's Iris." Iris said. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Cilan." Cilan said. "I want to be a great Pokémon Connoisseur."

"The name is Misty and I want to be a Water-type Pokémon Master."

"And I'm Professor Juniper." Professor Juniper said friendlily. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

XXXXXXX

"We sure have been driving a long way." Iris commented.

"Yeah." Cilan added. "Like a slow-roasting fire cooking a meal."

"The Desert Resort is quite expansive." Professor Juniper said. "It's a good thing you were coming when you did."

"No problem at all." Looker said as the sun was setting. "But it seems we have been traveling for a while now."

"I'd estimate we've been on the road for at least two hours." Ash said. "What time does it say on your watch Misty?"

"It says six o'clock." Misty replied. "And we got here around four o'clock."

"I wonder what we are even looking for." Ash wondered.

XXXXXXX

"This is cause for celebration." Giovanni said.

"What did you have in mind?" Doctor Zager asked.

"I was thinking a Masquerade Ball." Giovanni replied.

"It is a moment to celebrate for." Pierce said after placing the Meteonite on Giovanni's plane. "And the Meteonite is secured."

"Excellent!" Giovanni said as the sun was disappearing in the sky. "I shall see you all in Castelia City."

"Right sir!" Pierce said.

"Until then." Doctor Zager said.

The Team Rocket Trio, although said nothing, couldn't help but sweat-drop at what the Boss had suggested. Inside their heads they were muttering something about being out of character.

XXXXXXX

"Well this is odd." Professor Juniper said.

"What is it? Misty asked.

"It seems that the source of energy is moving in the direction of Castelia City." Professor Juniper replied.

"What does that mean?" Iris asked.

"Should we be concerned about that?" Cilan inquired.

"I'm not sure." Professor Juniper answered. "But I think we should go there regardless."

"Right!" Looker said.

XXXXXXX

"So Looker," Ash began as they made their way into Castelia City. "What are you doing here in Unova?"

"I heard rumors about disturbances here so I decided to check it out." Looker replied.

"Rumors about Team Plasma?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Looker replied tersely. "I infiltrated them and let's just say that some of its members are not to be taken lightly."

XXXXXXX

"It looks like all the Venipede are gone." Iris commented as they drove past Central Plaza.

"At least that means they won't be terrorizing the town anymore." Cilan said.

"It says that the energy source is coming from near the border of town." Professor Juniper interjected. "Let's go right away!"

"Right!" The teens said in unison.

XXXXXXX

"Members of Team Rocket!" Giovanni shouted as people were busy conversing with each other. "Today is certainly a momentous day worthy of grand celebration."

"Here, here." One person said.

"The Boss certainly has gone all out on this." Jessie said.

"It would appear so." James said.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach though." Meowth said.

"Could it be nerves?" James asked.

Jessie then slapped James lightly on the back of the head. "What could he possibly be nervous about?'

"I don't know Jessie." James said.

"It's just," Meowth began. "I can feel it in my charm you know."

After the humans looked at Meowth he added. "That probably doesn't make any sense does it?"

"Not really." Jessie said.

"No matter." James said. "Let's just enjoy the Masquerade."

However, they would find that difficult to do as a certain Team Rocket Duo was coming up behind them.

"Well, well," Cassidy said. "If it isn't Jessie."

"Been a long time since we've seen you two." Butch added. And the Team Rocket Trio thought they might've just imagined the sneer in his voice.

"Cassidy." Jessie said.

"And Bill." James said.

Butch half-face-faulted at that. "For the last time, my name is _Butch!_" He exclaimed loudly after recovering. "Not Bill, Biff, Botch, Buzz, or whatever you people think my name is!"

"Calm down Butch." Cassidy said, putting a hand on Butch's shoulder. The Team Rocket Trio looked on with slightly widened eyes as they thought they saw the briefest of smiles exchange between the two of them.

Before they could comment though, Meowth yelped.

"Talk about _rude_!" Meowth exclaimed as he covered his ears. "What a mouth on you Raticate!"

The Mouse Pokémon looked unabashed though as it appeared to be smirking.

XXXXXXX

"With the Meteonite," Giovanni began. "the first step towards ours plans is complete."

Just then though, the lights in the room suddenly shut off.

"What is this?" Giovanni wondered to himself.

After that, a helicopter came in next to the window and shone its light inside.

"Liepard, use Hyper Beam!" The man inside the helicopter exclaimed.

"Liepard!" ("No problem!")

Liepard then reared back his head before firing the white and pink beam across the windows of the floor Team Rocket was using for its Masquerade.

"We'll be taking this." A woman inside the helicopter said, jumping onto the floor, grabbing the Meteonite and then returning to the helicopter.

"It's been fun Team Rocket." The man said.

"But it is time we bid farewell." The woman added, winking and blowing a kiss to them sarcastically.

"Well what are you standing there for!" Pierce said, directing the question to them Team Rocket Trio. "After them!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" James said.

"We'll give that Meteonite back right away." Meowth said.

"Let's go!" Jessie said.

And with that the Team Rocket Trio equipped their jet-packs and followed the Team Plasma Helicopter.

XXXXXXX

"Did you see that?" Ash said after shielding his eyes from the explosion of the floor above.

"Yeah!" Iris said. "It looked like someone attacked that floor with a Pokémon."

"The question is," Cilan said. "why?"

"Let's find out!" Misty said.

"Look!" Ash shouted, pointing up. "It looks like Team Plasma and Team Rocket are fighting up there!"

"What?" Misty asked.

XXXXXXX

True enough Jessie had sent out her Woobat to use Air Cutter on the Team Plasma Helicopter. This was merely rebuffed as the Liepard in the helicopter shot his Hyper Beam, absorbing the attack.

Meowth was also seen jumping into the helicopter to quickly use his claws to attack with Fury Swipes on the man's face. This caused the man to bleed a little from the scratches.

"Why you miserable little..." The man said with a sneer. "You'll pay for that!"

"I think not pal." Meowth said before jumping back out of the helicopter to rejoin his human friends.

"I think that might have been a bit excessive." Jessie said with a sweat-drop.

"Did you really have to make him bleed a little?" James asked.

"Sorry." Meowth said, a bit sheepish. "I needed to get over that Team Plasma Grunt kicking that Munna. I took no pleasure in it though."

"Well, it could've been worse." Jessie said.

"Uh guys." James said, pointing. "Look!"

"They're getting away!" Jessie shouted.

"Let's follow them." Meowth said.

"Right!" Jessie and James said in unison.

XXXXXXX

"It looks like they're heading back to the Desert Resort!" Misty said.

"Let's follow them there then!" Ash shouted.

"Right." Looker said. "Hop in and we'll be there momentarily."

"And we better hurry." Cilan said.

"Who knows what could happen!" Iris added.

The teens, Professor Juniper and Looker then piled into his vehicle and headed towards the Desert Resort. While they were going by, they saw the Officer Jenny who had been with them walking with her Herdier.

XXXXXXX

"Uh oh, this is bad!" Professor Juniper exclaimed with a tone of fear.

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"Does it have to do with the energy source?" Cilan inquired.

"Yes." Professor Juniper replied. "It looks like the energy is unstable and increasing rapidly."

"What does that mean?" Iris asked.

"Iris, you are such the little kid." Ash said, shaking his head before turning to Professor Juniper. "Will that have any effects on Castelia City?"

"I'm afraid so!" Professor Juniper said. "If the energy increases at this alarming rate, I'm afraid it'll destroy Castelia City!"

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"That's horrible!" Iris added.

"A foul dish with a horrible aroma!" Cilan said.

"Can we stop it?" Misty inquired.

"Perhaps." Professor Juniper said. "But we'll need to hurry."

"Then let's step on it!" Looker said, and with that he stepped on the gas pedal, going at an increasing pace as they raced to get to the source of energy.

XXXXXXX

"Were you successful in attaining the Meteonite?" A Team Plasma grunt asked, looking up at the sky after the two Team Plasma Grunts landed the helicopter. The driver of said helicopter trailing behind.

"Indeed," The woman said, holding the Meteonite. "Seems a bit unstable though."

"It wasn't exactly without its issues though." The Scratched-Up Man said, his cuts having stopped their bleeding. "One of the Team Rocket's Pokémon cut my face with his Fury Swipes. Blasted Meowth."

"Oh don't whine." The helicopter pilot said with a chastising tone. "_I _was the one who had to fly the helicopter while you went all crazy with your Pokémon Battles. Was it really necessary to tell your Liepard to use Hyper Beam?"

"Had to get in there somehow." The Scratch-Up Man said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Look!" The Team Plasma Grunt who greeted them said, pointing at the sky. "It's two members of Team Rocket and their Meowth! And it looks like they're being followed by some other members of Team Rocket and...are they wearing masks?"

"Apparently they were having a Masquerade Ball when we invaded." The Meteonite-Holding Woman said with a sweat-drop.

XXXXXXX

Give us back the Meteonite you stole!" Jessie said.

"In your dreams Team Rocket!" The Scratched-Up Man said.

"Oh well." Jessie said, shrugging. "I knew that wouldn't work anyway."

"If it's a battle you want then." A Black-Haired Male Team Rocket Agent said after dropping down.

"Then it's a battle you will get." A Blue-Haired Female Team Rocket Agent said after joining her associate on the ground.

While the Team Rocket Trio was told not to bring any Pokémon outside of Unova with them, the other Team Rocket Agents had their Pokémon.

"Go Muk!" The Black-Haired Agent exclaimed.

"Crobat, to the field!" The Blue-Haired Agent shouted.

"Muk?" ("Yes?")

"Crobat!" ("Ready!")

"Liepard, come here." Scratched-Up Man said, motioning for his Liepard to come over.

"Liepard!" ("Okay!")

Liepard then growled menacingly at the two Pokémon in front of him.

"Watchog, assist!" The Meteonite-Holding Woman said as the Lookout Pokémon emerged.

At that moment, coming up behind the two Team Plasma Agents, were more Team Plasma Agents and they threw out their Pokémon. Collectively, at least seven Liepard emerged and five Watchog emerged.

Team Rocket Agents then came up behind the Black-Haired and Blue-Haired agents. As they threw out their Pokémon, they emerged with varying degrees of enthusiasm. All in all, at least five Muk appeared and four Crobat emerged.

"Crobat!" The Team Rocket Agents shouted. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Muk, you use Mud Bomb!" The Team Rocket Agents exclaimed.

The Crobat and Muk then used their attacks in perfect synchronicity. The purple and brown blobs flying through the air.

"Liepard, fire your Hyper Beam!" The Team Plasma Agents roared.

"Watchog, run forth and use Crunch!" The Team Plasma Agents yelled.

The Liepard then fired their Hyper Beams with almost-perfect synchronicity. The only difference being a slight delay.

The Watchog then ran across the battlefield before jumping up and crunching two of the Muk and three of the Crobat.

The Hyper Beams then ran next to the Sludge Bombs and the two attacks sent five Liepard flying back, fainted and sent two Watchog flying too and fainting as well.

Three of the Muk hit then fainted from the Hyper Beam and Crunch attacks as three of the Crobat fainted from the exposure to the same attacks.

This left two Liepard, three Watchog, three Muk, and two Crobat remaining.

"Attack again!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Repeat process!" Team Plasma exclaimed.

The attacks were then sent flying all over the place. This sent every participant of the battle reeling and eventually fainting.

In the chaos, the Male Helicopter Pilot and a Male Red-Haired Team Plasma Agent scurried away to a dimly lit corner nearby and were followed by the Team Rocket Trio.

"Our Pokémon..." A Female Team Rocket Agent murmured.

"They've all fainted..." A Female Team Plasma Agent muttered.

"Now what?" A Male Team Rocket Agent wondered.

"What to do now that they are incapacitated?" A Male Team Plasma Agent pondered.

Fueled by adrenaline from the preceding Pokémon Battle and their loathing for one another grew, they both knew there was only one way to settle it. The Male and Female Team Rocket and Team Plasma Agents broke into old-fashioned fisticuffs as they punched and kicked each other. The display on all accounts was like a train as it became wrecked. It was a horrible spectacle to behold as you wondered how it could've happened yet you couldn't tear your eyes away from it as you wondered how it would end.

XXXXXXX

"And _where _do _you_ think you are going?" Jessie asked as they caught up with the Helicoptor Pilot and Red-Hair.

"That Meteonite belongs to Team Rocket!" James said.

"Now hand it over." Meowth said, claws glowing and extended threateningly.

"Not on your lives!" Helicopter Pilot shouted.

"This Meteonite belongs to Team Plasma!" Red-Hair added. "And only for Team Plasma!"

"I think not." Meowth said.

"That Meteonite..." Jessie began.

"Is for the honor and glory of Team Rocket!" James continued.

"If you want it so badly-" Helicopter Pilot said but was cut-off when the Meteonite rose out of his hands by some mysterious force. In truth, it was actually just Octavian's Gengar playing a trick. When he wasn't battling with all his ferocity, he was endlessly playing practical jokes.

"Ugh, Octavian, not again!" Red-hair said, bringing a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Quite unfitting for a member of Team Plasma." Helicopter Pilot added with a small sweat-drop.

"Gengar!" ("Ha-ha!")

Gengar then released the Meteonite as it then hovered in the air. The Meteonite then fell to the ground as its energies were manifesting at an ever-increasing rate.

XXXXXXX

"Professor Juniper!" Ash shouted, pointing over at the distance. "Look over there!"

"I see it Ash." Professor Juniper said looking at it. "And I hope we get there soon."

"Yeah, it doesn't look good." Iris said.

"The energy source is not going off the charts!" Professor Juniper said. While she did, a red wave went above them and went straight for Castelia City. Unknown to those in Looker's vehicle, it was breaking several windows.

"If we don't hurry, Castelia City will be reduced to rubble!" Professor Juniper said with a tint of fear.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ash said determinedly.

"Right!" Misty said. "We won't stand idly by as we watch a city get destroyed."

XXXXXXX

"That white light is blinding!" Jessie said, covering her eyes as the energy of the Meteonite was now at its critical point.

"The Meteonite's energy must be volatile!" James added. He then shot the gun-esque weapon Jessie had earlier at the Meteonite as it sent off a wave of red energy that looked like a fire spreading. It was then sent over to Castelia City. The same one that Ash and his friends had seen after James had fired.

"And is it just me, or is the ground shaking?" Meowth asked.

XXXXXXX

"Look at that!" Iris exclaimed after they had arrived at the scene behind Team Rocket.

"It would appear that this is causing an earthquake!" Cilan said.

"The energy of that stone must surely be stopped!" Professor Juniper said.

Looker then heard something from nearby. "You guys go on ahead, I'll deal with something over here."

"Right!" The teens said.

XXXXXXX

Looker then discovered that Team Rocket and Team Plasma were brawling with each other. The agent of the International Police was a bit disgusted at this display. "Magnezone!" Looker shouted as he released the Magnet Area Pokémon. "Use Supersonic on those people to try and get them to stop!"

"Magnezone!" ("Right away sir!")

Magnezone's eye then glowed red as it fired its transparent rays at the quarreling Team Rocket and Team Plasma Agents.

"Magnezone!" ("There you go!")

After that, the humans were done fighting. Some were now conversing with each other while others were just ambling around.

"Now that that's done," Looker said while returning Magnezone. "let's go see what's happening with the energy source."

XXXXXXX

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked as the Mouse Pokémon jumped onto the ground.

"Pikachu Pikapi!" ("Ready Ash!")

"Okay Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Use Quick Attack!"

By now, the Meteonite had put a ball of yellow light into the sky after it was radiating its energy.

"Not so fast!" A Male Team Plasma said. "Liepard, use Hyper Beam!"

Liepard then appeared on the field, spinning a little and rearing back to launch the white and pink beam.

Pikachu however, enveloped in the white arua that comes with Quick Attack, easily dodged the Hyper Beam.

"Not so fast Twerp." Jessie said, unleashing her Bat Pokémon. "Woobat, use Air Slash!"

As before though, when Woobat fired the several circles of Air Slash, Pikachu easily dodged them again.

"Now Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu then leaped onto a hill before jumping into the sky and the yellow orb of light. This caused it to explode in a ball of white with a ring of white radiating several feet away from the ball of white.

In all of the excitement however, the two villainous teams managed to scurry away undetected by the teens, Professor Juniper, and Looker.

XXXXXXX

"Agents of Team Rocket!" Giovanni shouted after everyone returned to the Masquerade. "Due to interference from Team Plasma-"

"And the massive amounts of unstable energy that the Meteonite possessed." Doctor Zager interrupted as respectfully as possible.

"It seems that the first step to us taking over Unova has been ripped away." Giovanni continued.

This was met with shouts and yells of dismissiveness and anger.

"Settle down, all of you!" Giovanni said. "Team Rocket is _not_ so easily beaten. This little _complication_ will require a new plan of action."

"But know this," Giovanni continued. "We _will _attempt to take over Unova. It seems though that that will be done at a later date. This is going to require a new scheme."

This on the other hand was met with triumphant cries and several shouts of "Long live Team Rocket!".

XXXXXXX

"Pikachu is doing just fine." Nurse Joy said after they returned to the Pokémon Center for the night.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash said while the Mouse Pokémon jumped on his shoulder.

"It's no problem!" Nurse Joy replied jovially.

"I think after all that excitement I need some rest." Iris muttered, yawning.

"I agree." Cilan said, yawning as well.

"Really?" Misty said. "I think I need to work off all this excess excitement from what just happened."

"It certainly was something, wasn't it?" Ash pondered as they followed Iris and Cilan to their room.

"Yeah." Misty said. She then raised an eyebrow. "But we've seen worse."

Ash chuckled lightly at that. "That's for sure Misty."

XXXXXXX

"The sky seems bright tonight." Ash commented, looking up at the sky on the balcony that led to their room while Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Axew, Marill, and Misty were sleeping. At least Ash _thought_ Misty was asleep. Truth is she tried but just couldn't get any rest.

"Hey Ash. You can't sleep either?." Misty asked.

"Misty?" Ash inquired. "I thought you would be asleep."

"I tried to, but I was still reeling from the excitement of today." Misty replied.

"Oh, okay." Ash said, turning his attention from her back to the sky. "The sky over Unova sure is beautiful don't you think?"

"Yes it is." Misty said, coming to stand next to Ash, leaning her arms on the balcony. "Too bad there aren't any stars out due to all these lights."

"Oh I don't know." Ash began with a hint of nervousness. "I think one of the brighter stars are out."

"Huh? I don't see any-" Misty started but trailed off at the implications of what Ash just said.

_Wow, that sure was a cheesy line._ Ash thought to himself, mentally chiding himself. _I wonder if Misty noticed._

_Did I just heard that correctly? _Misty wondered to herself. _Did Ash - although indirectly - call me a star?_

"Oh, well, thanks Ash." Misty said.

"No problem Misty." Ash said. "Although you don't need _me_ to tell you that."

"In all honesty Ash, it wouldn't mean nearly as much coming from anyone else." Misty said.

This caused Ash to blush a shade of red. "You mean that Misty."

"Of course Ash." Misty replied, blushing the same shade of red. She then arched an eyebrow. "After all, have you ever known _me_ to lie."

"No, not that I can remember." Ash said, getting closer to Misty. Their arms inadvertently touched which caused Ash and Misty to blush even fiercer than before.

_It might be a crush. _Ash thought to himself as he felt that warming feeling in the pit of his stomach. _But I definitely know one thing for sure. That thing being that I care deeply for Misty Waterflower._

_This is sort of like a dream come true._ Misty thought to herself. _Ash Ketchum is here in front of me and more or less - in his own way - trying to flirt with me._

Then, as they both looked at each other, bright russet eyes looking onto sharp viridian eyes, the warm feeling in their stomachs grew.

_Misty. _Ash wondered to himself. _How has it taken me this long to notice how much I care for you?_

_Ash. _Misty pondered to herself. _You probably have no idea how much I've wanted this._

The two Pokémon Trainers, blushing fiercely with a sharp warmness spreading through their stomachs, moved closer to each other hesitatingly. The faces of the two of them were mere inches from each other. A moment later, their lips met as they kissed. Although a tender and nervous first kiss, it didn't matter to the two as they were lost in the kiss. To them, in had more love and meaning then if the two were kissing passionately. When they finally came up for air, a big goofy smile was on Ash's face and a wide smile was on Misty's.

"So." Ash said.

"Yeah." Misty said.

"That was incredible." Ash commented.

"Yeah, it was." Misty agreed.

"How long have you felt this way?" Ash asked.

"I'd say ever since I first met you." Misty said before elaborating. "Just seeing the way you cared for your Pokémon. It was nice. While other trainers might like their Pokémon as you do, your relationships tend to hold more meaning. But who knows, I might be biased."

"Yeah, but I'm not that great." Ash said bashfully, his hand scratching his next. After recovering he continued. "I'd say that, although I didn't know it at the time, I first felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when we were at Maiden's Peak."

They bother remembered the time they spent their fondly once they got past the part about the talking Gastly. It was the first time that Ash had seen Misty with her hair down and felt a weird, warm sensation spreading in his stomach. However, being the naïve trainer that he was at the time, he thought it was just something he ate or something he was imagining. Standing here though, with his arms around her, he was glad that it was so much more than that.

"Now that I think about it," Misty continued thoughtfully. "One of the times that really cemented my feelings was when we were at Lavender Tower."

"Yeah, I remember that." Ash said. "Right before I got my Marsh Badge from Sabrina."

"Half of those badges you don't deserve." Misty said. "You didn't _win_ those badges."

"Not my fault Erika, Sabrina, your sisters and Brock were so charitable." Ash said, wearing another goofy smile on his face.

"Charitable? Those badges were given to you out of pity!" Misty said.

"I find it a moot point given how I was never given a badge like that again." Ash said before adding with a rueful smile. "Although, I _did_ ask Blaine if he would give me a Volcano Badge for helping deal with the aftermath of the lava flow that Team Rocket had caused."

"And you were just a dense, moronic Pokémon Trainer back then." Misty said. "I swear I wanted to throttle you."

"But now look at me!" Ash exclaimed proudly. "I'd like to think I'm a much more competent Pokémon Trainer than I was back in Kanto."

"Oh sure, you'd _like_ to think that wouldn't you?" Misty asked with a sly grin.

Ash just face-faulted at that.

Planting a kiss on her cheek, he continued. "We should probably go inside and get some rest."

"Yeah, we probably should." Misty said, feeling happy from the lingering effect of the kiss.

"So, I guess this makes us a couple then?" Ash asked while they were still leaning on the balcony.

"Oh, I don't know," Misty began, arching an eyebrow. "who said _I _wanted to be _your_ girlfriend?"

This caused Ash to laugh. "You're funny Mist."

"Yeah, I know Ashy." Misty said.

"Ashy?" Ash repeated. "You're as bad as Gary!"

"Speaking of which," Misty began. "what is that guy up to anyway?"

Ash scratched his head. "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. I think thought he mentioned something about someone named Leaf, whoever that is. I think she might've been one of the other Pokémon Trainers in Pallet Town."

"Well, whatever the case may be, let's get some sleep." Misty said.

"Count me in!" Ash said before yawning. "I think the excitement of today has worn off.

The two then, after a quick kiss, walked into the Pokémon Center to sleep in their respective beds. The effects of what happened on the balcony lingering on their minds. However, they were not alone as they had a small audience. The audience consisting of Pikachu and Marill.

Pikachu and Marill both had knowing looks on their faces at the image of their Pokémon Trainers kissing. They both thought, most likely along with anyone and everyone that Ash and Misty had met together, that it was about time.

**Author's Notes: And there you have it Fanfiction Readers. The conclusion to the Meteonite Arc. Also, it seems that Ash and Misty kissed. Good for them. Sorry if anything in there made you guys cringe away. But to be perfectly honest, what do you expect? This is_ Ash,_ we're taking about. People like him aren't exactly suave charmers. Don't worry though, the story will have better conclusions and romance that is more sweet than cavity-inducing disgustingness. Think it fits in his character though to at least be a bit cheesy.**

**And to be honest, I was kind of thinking of having Ash and Misty be totally alone, but I just couldn't resist Pikachu and Marill watching them.**


	24. Battling For the Love of Bug-Types

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? After the previous excitement in Castelia City and the Desert Resort, its time for Ash's third gym battle! I wonder what'll happen. Also I would like a moment to say something. -clears throat- I want to apologize. Right now you might be wondering what I have to apologize for, well, I'll explain shortly. I'm apologizing for what happened in the last chapter. I didn't know it at the time, but after reading it, examining it, and seeing a comment someone left me, I have to agree. What I wrote after the Pokémon of Teams Rocket and Plasma fainted _was_ sexist. I assure you that I had no attention of that. But now, I can't help but cover my face with my palm.**

**The males were engaging in good, old fashioned fisticuffs while the females pulled each others hair and called them names. I will now take a moment to personally say what might be on some of your minds. -Clears throat- _What in Tartarus's name is wrong with you? _Along with the other obscenities that might come from your mouths. I mean, seriously? I feel uncomfortable with that. Now I feel like giving myself a well-deserved slap. Maybe even a good knee in the stomach or something. So, yeah, I am sorry for that. I guess the only thing left for me to say is that I sincerely apologize. Man, I've been saying the word _apologize_ a lot in these two paragraphs haven't I? I mean, saying in three times is fine, but more than that is just plain ridiculous.**

**One last thing though, the place in question where it was written has been edited.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer? I think it was stolen.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty-Two

Normal Point of View

As sunlight filtered into their room at the Pokémon Center, it went directing into the closed eyes of a certain raven-haired Pokémon Trainer.

"Five more minutes." Ash mumbled, turning over.

However, even in his sleepy state he heard something that sounded suspiciously like electricity crackling. Cracking an eye open, he saw Pikachu in front of him. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Pika Pika Pikapi." ("Look around Ash.")

Opening his other eye, he sat up as he looked blearily around the room. He was then startled when he realized that it was empty save for him and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, where is everyone?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pikachu Pika." ("They already went downstairs.")

And with that, Ash jolted out of bed before rushing to put his clothes on.

"And no one bothered to wake me up?" Ash asked as he was putting his pants on.

Pikachu then seemed to shrug. "Pikachu Pikapi, Pika Pika Pikachu." ("They tried Ash, you're just a heavy sleeper.")

"Well we better be going!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

As he exited the door and closed it behind him, realization dawned on him as he covered his face with his palm.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi?" ("What is it Ash?")

Grinning and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, Ash responded, "Today's my Gym Battle with Burgh."

He then sweat-dropped. "How could I have forgotten that?"

Pikachu seemed to have an impish grin on his face. "Pikachu Pika Pika Pika Pikachupi?" ("Maybe it has something to do with Misty?")

At that, Ash turned a shade of crimson. "What do you mean by that?"

Pikachu then arched an eyebrow. "Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pikapi." ("I think you know what I mean Ash.")

The color on Ash's cheeks then deepened, although, it was more from embarrassment than his feelings for a certain Water-type Pokémon Trainer. "Were you spying on us last night?"

Pikachu simply nodded his head.

Ash sighed.

XXXXXXX

"You what?" Daisy exclaimed excitedly.

Misty held up her hands as she was talking to her three sisters over the videophone. "Calm down Daisy, Lily, Violet. It isn't much of a big deal."

"It isn't a big deal?" Lily repeated with a hint of incredulity.

"Looks like you're all grown up little sis." Violet said with a nod of approval.

"You just had you're first kiss!" Daisy interjected. "Of course it's a big deal!"

She then cupped her face and closed her eyes as she had a dreamy expression on her face. "I remember my first kiss with Tracey well."

"We can attest to that." Lily commented on the behalf of her and Violet.

"She was walking on air." Violet added. "Even happier than usual."

"But enough about that." Daisy said hastily, waving her hand dismissive. "How was your first kiss with Ash?"

"It was nice." Misty said as she was smiling. "Tender and nervous, but nice."

This was met with three exclamations of _**Aww!**_ from the Sensational Sisters.

"As I've said, it's not a big deal!" Misty insisted.

Putting a hand over her heart, Violet spoke, "Of course it's a big deal!"

"Love is very important." Lily added.

Misty sighed. "What am I going to do with you three?" She then added with a small smile. "Okay, I _guess_ it is a bit of a big deal."

XXXXXXX

"Oh Ash!" Delia Ketchum exclaimed. "I always knew you two were _bound_ to happen eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was obvious there was a connection between you two." Mrs. Ketchum explained. "And a conversation I had with Misty once only served to further my expectations of it."

"A connection, huh?" Ash repeated. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Mrs. Ketchum said with a wink. "A mother is sometimes keenly attuned to this sort of thing."

She then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Then again, Misty's feelings were exactly subtle."

"Well, they went over my head." Ash said self-deprecatingly.

"My little boy's growing up." Mrs. Ketchum said, wiping away a tear of pride that sprang from her left eye.

"Mom..." Ash said, a bit flustered. He then noticed how his mother's expression turned serious. As her eyes bored into him, he couldn't help but feel a little unnerved at the unflinching gaze.

"Something wrong Mom?" Ash inquired. Mimey was holding a broom in the background, looking quizzically at the mother and son.

"Oh, nothing's wrong sweetie," Mrs. Ketchum answered. "It's just, I think we should talk about something."

Ash looked puzzled. "And what would that be?"

A few minutes later, a loud voice filled the air. "MOM!"

The Pokémon Trainer's face was the color of scarlet as he was incredibly flustered. And mortified. "Mom! You should know me better than that!"

"Oh I know," Mrs. Ketchum said. "But a mother can never be too careful."

"And don't you know that Misty would pummel me with her mallet if she felt the least bit uncomfortable?" Ash reasoned. "She can take care of herself."

"You know I can!" Came a familiar female voice.

"Mist!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty tilted her head to the side. "Ash? Why do you seem so flustered?"

Mrs. Ketchum smiled sweetly at the two of them. "Oh I was just having a little chat with Ash. That's all."

"A little chat?" Ash the put his hands on either side of his head. "I think that was anything but."

Looking between the two of them and seeing a mischievous glint in Mrs. Ketchum's eyes and the state her son was in, realization dawned on her. "Oh, I see."

She then tugged on Ash's arm. "Well, it was nice seeing you Mrs. Ketchum."

"It was good seeing you too Misty." Mrs. Ketchum said. She then winked. "Be sure to keep an eye on Ash for me."

"MOM!" Ash repeated.

Misty chuckled. "Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

Mrs. Ketchum then hung up the phone, turning around to seeing Mimey looking at her. "What?" She inquired innocently. "Ash may be good at heart, but he still needs to hear it."

"Mime Mr. Mine Mime." ("I think you scarred him.")

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Mrs. Ketchum waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing keeps him down for long."

Mimey gave one last look at her before going to do some sweeping.

**Castelia City Gym**

"So cool." Ash commented as they were walking through the Castelia Gym. After some breakfast and a reassuring pat on the back from Misty, he had long since recovered from _the_ _talk_.

"Sure is!" Iris said.

"Speak for yourself." Misty said, her hand in Ash's. "I on the other hand am a bit uncomfortable here."

"Relax Mist." Ash said comfortingly. "It isn't like there are a bunch of bloodthirsty Bug-types here ready to attack."

"I know that." Misty said, blushing a little at the use of the -somewhat anyway- nickname. "Thanks for the image though of a bunch of bloodthirsty Bug-types."

"Sorry Mist." Ash said with a sweat-drop, gripping her hand a bit tighter for reassurance.

"It feels like an enormous greenhouse in here!" Cilan interjected.

They then walked further into the gym and saw Burgh feeding a Sewaddle up in a tree.

"Here you go!" Burgh said. "Eat as much as you like."

"Hey, Burgh!" Ash shouted after they saw him.

"Huh?" Burgh said before turning his attention to the teens. "You made it!"

"Welcome to the Castelia Gym!" Burgh said after jumping out of the tree.

"Thanks!" Ash said, pumping the hand that wasn't holding Misty's in front of him with determination. "I'm here for our gym battle!"

"Excellent!" Burgh said before noticing that the two teens were holding hands. "Ah, young love. It resonates deeply with my pure heart!"

Ash scratched the back of his neck while Misty just blushed a faint red.

"I must thank you all for what you did in helping Castelia City." Burgh continued. "If not for you, I shudder to think what would've happened had you not intervened."

"Aw, it was nothing." Ash said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck.

XXXXXXX

"I've never seen so many trees indoors before." Cilan commented. "It's amazing!"

"We transplanted trees from the Pinwheel Forest in here, for the Bug-types' benefit, of course!" Burgh said.

Ash, upon picking up on Misty's reaction to Bug-types, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Misty gave Ash a grateful smile in return.

"Wow!" Ash commented at what Burgh had said.

"I will admit," Misty said. "It _is_ impressive."

"There's nothing better than lots of greenery for a Bug-type Pokémon lover!" Burgh continued. "And it's this type of natural and beautiful environment that gives me inspiration."

"That sounds like Burgh!" Cilan said.

"So, Ash, how are you feeling?" Burgh inquired.

"I feel great!" Ash answered. "Great enough to win my third badge!"

"Excellent." Burgh said. "I can't wait to see what kind of battle you'll wage."

Burgh then snapped his fingers. After which, a battlefield started to appear in the area next to them.

"Check it out!" Ash exclaimed when the battlefield was done appearing.

"Good luck Ash." Misty whispered in his ear before planting a quick kiss on his cheek, disentangling her hand before going to join Iris and Cilan on the sidelines. In her wake, she left a blushing Pokémon Trainer.

XXXXXXX

"The Castelia Gym Battle between Ash and Burgh is about to begin!" The male Judge announced. "Three Pokémon per side! The gym battle will be completed when all of the Pokémon on one side are unable to continue!"

"It's a gym leader's duty to show you my choice of Pokémon first." Burgh said. "And that choice is...Dwebble! Let's go!"

"Look at the rock on Dwebble's back!" Iris commented after the Rock Inn Pokémon appeared. "It's different than your Dwebble's, Cilan."

"You're right!" Cilan said.

"I wonder what type of Pokémon Ash is going to choose to go against a Bug- and Rock-type." Iris said.

"Most likely he'll go for a Pokémon that has an advantage." Misty said, before contemplating it. "Or doesn't have an advantage. Or even one at a disadvantage. His battling can be quite impulsive and unpredictable sometimes."

_Okay, so Dwebble's a Bug- and Rock-type which means that Rock-, Steel-, and Water-type attacks will be effective. _Ash thought.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Wow, that's a pretty smart move for Ash!" Iris commented.

"It seems he is going for a Pokémon with an advantage." Misty added.

"Now we wait and see how it goes." Cilan said.

_Attempting to win by type advantages hmm? _Burgh thought to himself. _We'll just see about that._

"Begin!" The Judge shouted.

"Oshawott, Water Gun, now!"

Oshawott then reared back a little before firing a powerful spray of water.

"Dwebble, dodge it!"

Listening to Burgh's order, Dwebble effortlessly went to the side, dodging the Water-type move completely.

"Water Gun, once more!" Ash shouted.

Oshawott then reared back to prepare another Water Gun attack. Burgh however, was prepared for that.

"Dwebble, Dig!"

The Rock Inn Pokémon then began to dig while the Water Gun hit the ground harmlessly.

"Oshawott, try to sense Dwebble and then use Razor Shell!"

Oshawott then closed its eyes and try to listen for Dwebble. When he heard very faint, almost inaudible movements, Oshawott readied his Razor Shell attack.

Jumping up out of the ground, Dwebble collided directly with Oshawott but not before taking the super-effective damage from the Water-type move.

The two Pokémon then landed in front of their trainers, panting lightly.

"X-Scissor!" Burgh shouted.

Dwebble then crossed its little arms as they glowed light blue and purple at the edges in an "X" as it started to attack with X-Scissor.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

The command however, came too late as Oshawott took the full brunt of the attack.

"That's fast!" Ash commented.

"Dwebble's something!" Iris said. "So quick on its feet!"

Cilan nodded in response.

"The rock that my Dwebble carries on its back is special." Burgh explained. "It weighs much less than mose Dwebbles."

"That's why it moves so fast, with such grace!" Burgh continued.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!" Ash ordered.

"Protect!" Burgh said.

As Oshawott reared back to launch the Water Gun attack, Dwebble crouched down a little and was encased in a light green shield.

"X-Scissor!" Burgh ordered.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ash commanded.

Dwebble then crossed its arms as the light blue and purple "X" of X-Scissor appeared. Oshawott pulled its scalchop as a line of blue elongated from it.

The two attacks met directly and sent the Rock Inn Pokémon and the Sea Otter Pokémon reeling in front of their trainers.

"Oshawott, that was great!" Ash said. "Now to finish with one hit! Use Razor Shell one more time!"

"Use Protect!" Burgh said.

Oshawott then took his scalchop as the line of blue elongated off it as it went to the Rock Inn Pokémon. Dwebble was prepared though as it crouched down again and was encased in a shield of light green. Although Oshawott was persistent in his assault, he was eventually rebuffed.

"Dwebble, Rock Wrecker!" Burgh ordered.

Dwebble then put its little claws in front of itself as a rock with a red outline appeared in front of it and grew to the size of a boulder. It then fired the rock and it collided directly with Oshawott. The result being a plume of black smoke. As the smoke cleared, Oshawott struggled to stand but he had received too much damage and promptly fainted.

Although Oshawott fainted, Dwebble was panting a little. It wasn't noticeable unless you got close though.

"Oshawott is unable to battle!" The Judge announced. "Dwebble wins!"

"Return!" Ash said. "You deserve a good rest."

"A close-range Rock Wrecker." Cilan commented. "Effective!"

"That Dwebble must be something else indeed." Misty added.

"Do you think he purposely lured Oshawott in?" Iris asked.

"Sure." Cilan said. "He was just waiting for Oshawott to get close!"

"Hmm." Iris said.

"That's Burgh's style." Cilan said.

"So, tell me, what's your next Pokémon, Ash?" Burgh inquired.

"It's gotta be a Pokémon that can take on Dwebble." Iris said. "Which one of Ash's will it be?"

"Either Tepig with his Fire-type moves could be a good choice, or Pikachu with his Iron Tail." Cilan said.

"My guess?" Misty said. "Is that he'll use another Pokémon entirely."

"'Kay! Bug-type battle!" Ash said. "Sewaddle, I choose you!"

After the Sewing Pokémon emerged, Iris and Cilan were left surprised. Misty however, knew something like this would be coming.

"Ash must've retrieved Sewaddle before we came to the Castelia Gym." Cilan said.

"Isn't that a bit too bold?" Iris wondered.

"Ah, the familiar scent of an Ash-style choice." Cilan commented.

"What would be bold is to send Snivy in to battle Dwebble or any of Burgh's other Bug-types." Misty said.

"Ah, the Sewaddle from before." Burgh said.

"Yup!" Ash said.

"My Leavanny made its new clothes!" Burgh commented.

_And saved Ash's and Sewaddle's life. _Misty thought to herself.

"And I'm really grateful for what you did!" Ash said.

"They look very good on Sewaddle." Burgh noted. "I don't want to ruin such a lovely outfit."

This caused a small sweat-drop to appear on Misty's head.

"But this is a gym battle and that's number one." Burgh continued. "I remember Sewaddle is very strong-willed. This should be a lot of fun!"

"But isn't Ash at a disadvantage since Burgh's met Sewaddle before?" Iris asked.

"No, no!" Cilan said. "Burgh's never seen Sewaddle _battle_!"

"Begin!" The Judge shouted.

"Sewaddle, use Razor Leaf!"

Sewaddle's head leaf then glowed light green as it began to fire the barrage of leaves.

"Dwebble, use Protect!"

The leaves then bounced off of Dwebble's light green shield of Protect at an angle.

"X-Scissor, let's go!"

Dwebble then took its light blue glowing claws and raised them to attack.

"Use String Shot to dodge it!"

Sewaddle then complied by firing its string up at the ceiling of the gym. Sewaddle then jumped up with it as Dwebble came by with X-Scissor.

"Great stuff, Sewaddle!

"Sewaddle's doing great!" Iris commented.

"I must say that dodge was just beautiful." Burgh noted. "Just like a Bug-type. My heart belongs to them!"

"Bug Bite!" Ash shouted after Sewaddle came back to ground.

"Protect!"

Sewaddle then leapt in the air but before it could attack, Dwebble crouched down and activated its light green shield. This sent Sewaddle back.

"Dwebble, Rock Wrecker, go!"

Dwebble then started to form the rock between its claws.

"It's that close-range Rock Wrecker again!" Iris observed.

"Use String Shot to dodge!"

Sewaddle then complied again by shooting its string at a wall to the right of it. This caused the Sewing Pokémon to effortlessly dodge the attack.

"Razor Leaf, now!"

Sewaddle's head leaf then glowed green as it began to fire the attack.

"Protect!" Burgh said.

Dwebble then crouched down as it used its light green shield to deflect the attack.

"Dwebble's Protect is amazingly strong!" Cilan commented.

"And amazingly redundant." Misty added.

"'Kay, now what?" Ash pondered.

"Use Rock Wrecker!" Burgh shouted.

Dwebble then fired the huge rock once more.

"String Shot, let's wrap it up!"

Sewaddle then fired its string, enveloping the rock a bit and causing it to veer off course harmlessly.

"Now use X-Scissor!" Burgh said.

Dwebble's claws then glowed light blue as it prepared the attack.

"Tackle, go!" Ash said.

Sewaddle then collided directly with Dwebble, interrupting the attack.

"Now's Ash's chance!" Cilan said after the impact of Tackle sent Dwebble out of its shell.

"Razor Leaf, let's go!"

As Sewaddle's head leaf glowed, the barrage of leaves hit Dwebble directly.

"Hurry back to your rock!" Burgh shouted.

"I don't think so!" Ash said. "Use Tackle!"

Sewaddle then slammed straight into Dwebble. This sent the Rock Inn Pokémon reeling.

"Finish with Razor Leaf!" Ash said.

Sewaddle then lowered its head as the leaf on it glowed and started to shoot the crescent leaves of Razor Leaf. The leaves hit directly with Dwebble, resulting in a small explosion of black smoke. This left Dwebble unable to battle.

"Dwebble is unable to battle!" The Judge announced. "Sewaddle wins!"

"All right!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, that was well done." Burgh commented. "Now, Dwebble, return!"

"We've got a one-and-one match!" Cilan said.

"And I know who will _eventually_ prove to be the winner." Misty commented.

"Excellent!" Burgh said. "That Sewaddle of yours is impressive."

"Ha-ha." Ash said, scratching a finger against the bottom of his nose. "Wow, thanks a lot, Burgh!"

"Now for my next Pokémon." Burgh said. "Whirlipede, it's your turn!"

"Whirlipede?" Ash pondered before getting his Pokédex out.

"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon, and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard-shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents." The Pokédex uttered.

"That Bug-type gives the creeps." Misty said, hugging Marill just a bit closer to herself as she shivered a little.

Iris and Cilan merely sweat-dropped at her reaction.

"Whirlipede, I trust your pure heart is burning with spirit!" Burgh said.

To emphasize this, Whirlipede jumped into the air above itself and spun a little.

"Wow, it sure looks tough!" Iris observed.

"Well, it is a Bug- and Poison-type..." Cilan said.

"So, what type would work well against it?" Iris asked.

"A Flying-type." Cilan replied. "A Fire-type Pokémon would be a good choice as well."

"Looks like this is shaping up to be a really tough battle regardless." Iris said.

"Sewaddle, stay in there!" Ash said. "Keep doing what you're doing, 'kay?"

"Sewaddle!" ("Okay!") The Sewing Pokémon said happily.

"Begin!" The Judge shouted, raising his arm in the air.

"Whirlipede, Poison Sting!"

Whirlipede then jumped up, spinning around while it fired the dots of poison.

"Use String Shot to dodge!"

Sewaddle then shot its string up at the ceiling, dodging the attack.

"Face Whirlipede and use String Shot!"

Sewaddle then let go of the string it was holding onto, stopped in mid-air, and fired its String Shot attack. The string encircled the Whirlipede.

"Spin, Whirlipede!" Burgh shouted. "Break that thread!"

Whirlipede did just that as it spun around.

"Sewaddle's String Shot won't work!" Ash commented.

"Steamroller, now!"

"Huh?"

Whirlipede then, while spinning, rammed into Sewaddle. This sent the Sewing Pokémon reeling.

"Sewaddle!" Ash shouted.

"That hit hard!" Iris commented.

"Ew!" ("Yeah!")

"Steamroller, once again!"

"Razor Leaf, go!"

As Whirlipede came in spinning again, Sewaddle lowered its head as the leaf on it glowed and shot forth the leaves. This would prove to be ineffective as Whirlipede came in, ramming into Sewaddle again.

"Sewaddle, you okay?" Ash asked as the Sewing Pokémon was thrown back on the ground in front of him.

"A powerful attack!" Burgh said. "Beautiful. My Whirlipede's pure heart is shining just as brightly as can be!"

"Now use Bug Bite!"

"Iron Defense!"

Sewaddle then jumped forth to attack with Bug Bite. Whirlipede glowed a light blue outline as was using Iron Defense. Whirlipede then took on the appearance of being made of iron, sending Sewaddle back.

"So Whirlipede can use Iron Defense." Cilan commented.

"Yeah." Iris said. "This battle's getting tougher!"

_Ash has been in tougher battles though. _Misty thought to herself.

"Whirlipede, Steamroller!"

Whirlipede then spun around as it charged forward to attack Sewaddle. This sent the Sewing Pokémon reeling.

"Sewaddle, no!"

"Let's finish this!" Burgh said. "Whirlipede, SolarBeam!"

Whirlipede's front horns then glowed yellow as it absorbed the energy from the sun. It then prepared a sphere of white energy between those horns before firing the attack. The yellow light of SolarBeam then hit Sewaddle.

"On no!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" ("Uh oh!")

"Sewaddle, hang in there!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pika!" ("You can do it!")

As the SolarBeam stopped, Sewaddle was then engulfed in a bright blue light.

"All right!" Ash said.

"Sewaddle is evolving!" Cilan observed.

"That's great!" Iris said, clasping her hands.

"Just the break needed." Misty said.

Sewaddle was then encircled by the yellow lights as its body began to change. The blue light then went off of Sewaddle when it evolved in sparkles.

"A...Swadloon?" Ash pondered.

"Indeed, a Swadloon!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Hmm." Ash said before getting his Pokédex out.

"Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon and the evolved form of Sewaddle. Swadloon's body is covered in leaves, which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well." The Pokédex uttered.

"That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed excited, jumping up with his exuberance.

"Pika Pika!" ("Yeah it is!")

"So Sewaddle evolved." Burgh noted. "Excellent! Swadloon is one of my favorite Pokémon!"

"Finding a Swadloon in the forest is wonderful!" Burgh continued. "It means one thing: that the trees that grow there are extremely healthy and strong!"

Burgh then took on a more serious tone from the previously excited one while still retaining it. "But this is a gym battle, and battle you I will!"

"He certainly is something." Misty commented with a sweat-drop.

"Ma rill." ("I agree.")

"Swadloon, String Shot!"

"Loon!" ("Right!")

Swadloon then unleashed three lines of webbing from its mouth at the Curlipede Pokémon. Whirlipede was then enveloped in more strings than before.

"Whirlipede, spin and break that thread!"

Whirlipede did just that as it spun around and broke the thread.

"Swadloon's String Shot's _still_ not enough." Ash commented.

"It's time for a beautiful finish!" Burgh said. "Use Steamroller!"

Whirlipede then spun and charged forward to go through with the attack.

"Use String Shot to dodge!"

Swadloon then fired three strings of thread at the ceiling.

Whirlipede however, intercepted that as it leapt into the air and broke the threads.

Swadloon then fell to the ground.

Whirlpede's two spinning sides then gained a bright glowing outline. It then charged forward to end the battle.

"Let's show them your new power!" Ash exclaimed. "Use Energy Ball!"

Swadloon then prepared an orb of green, blue, and white to fire at its opponent. When it fired its Energy Ball at Whirlipede, it sent the Curlipede Pokémon flying.

"Whirlipede, no!"

"Swadloon, great job!"

"So Swadloon knows Energy Ball!" Iris commented.

"Now that Sewaddle's evolved, Swadloon's following a new recipe!" Cilan added.

"And it might just be enough to win the battle." Misty added.

"Wrap this up!" Ash shouted. "Use Tackle!"

Swadloon then charged threw the air a little to attack its opponent. Swadloon then slammed directly into Whirlipede, which sent it reeling. Whirlipede then collapsed to the ground, fainted. It quietly murmured its name once.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle!" The Judge announced. "Swadloon is the winner!"

"Whirlipede, return." Burgh said.

"All right, great job, Swadloon!" Ash exclaimed. "And that means...One more and we win!"

"Swadloon!" ("It would appear so!")

"I can't help but wonder which Pokémon will be Burgh's last." Cilan said.

"Most likely it will be his Leavanny." Misty said.

"You think?" Iris wondered.

Burgh then lifted a Poké Ball with an air dramatically. "Now for the guardian of the Castelia Gym!" Burgh then readied the Poké Ball. "Come out, Leavanny!"

"Leavanny!" Ash said as the Nurturing Pokémon emerged.

"Uh-oh. Looks like you were right Misty." Iris said. "I was afraid of this..."

"Begin!" The Judge shouted.

Team Rocket's Point of View

Down in the harbor, the Team Rocket Trio were talking with Matori, Giovanni's Secretary.

"So where is Giovanni?" Jessie asked.

"He's in an important meeting and unavailable at the moment." Matori replied.

"But he was in a meeting yesterday, too!" James said.

"I'm afraid Giovanni is very busy these days." Matori said. "He is still recovering a bit from the Meteonite Debacle."

"We understand, but did you at least ask him what our next assignment is?" Jessie inquired.

"I did." Matori answered. "And Giovanni told me to tell you it's up to you. So do your best for Team Rocket. Farewell."

"Hey!" Meowth exclaimed after she ended the transmission. "You can't just go and hang up!"

"She said it's up to us!" Jessie said. "What does that mean?"

"Well, she also said we're supposed to do our best." James said.

"Our best?" Meowth asked. "Doing what?"

"Uh, perhaps she was alluding to us fighting the good fight." James said.

"It feels like the Boss is abandoning us!" Meowth said.

"Not true!" Jessie said determinedly. "No way! The Boss is counting on us, of course!"

"Right!" James said.

"You betcha!" Meowth said. "We're not gonna let him down 'cause we're gonna catch Pikachu for the Boss once and for all!"

"Excellent!" James said.

After they said this, they tossed their dark coats into the air as they switched back to their white outfits. It seemed though that their outfits had more of gray gradient to them though.

Jessie: "Challenging questions indeed!"

James: "The answers to come as we feel the need."

Jessie: "Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the blackness of the universe!

Meowth: "And carving our names into the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer! I am Jessie!"

James: "And, with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, I am Meowth!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth: "And as always, we gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"We'll finally catch that powerful Pikachu and gift it to the Boss!" Jessie said.

"This time for sure!" James said.

"And it's Team Rocket for the win!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed.

Their attention was diverted though when they saw something appear.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Jessie pondered.

"I believe it's called a Yamask." James said.

"I would think catching it would serve to increase our overall strength!" Jessie said.

"Now you're talking!" Meowth said.

"Woobat, let's go!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Just a minute." James said after the Bat Pokémon appeared. "Perhaps this Yamask is hungry."

"Ya, Yamask!" ("Hmm, I'm intrigued!")

"Here we are." James said, pulling out what was in the case in front of them.

"Go on, eat!" James continued as he put it on the ground.

Yamask did just that. And it did it happily.

XXXXXXX

Yamask was then at peace from eating.

"Better?" James inquired. "I trust you're feeling full?"

"Ya, Ya Yamask!" ("Yep, I am full!")

"Fine!" James said. "Now, how would you like to join our team?"

"Ya, Yamask!" ("Hmm, Sounds good!")

"Good!" James said.

James then put a Poké Ball in front of Yamask. Yamask then happily opened it and went inside.

"A Yamask!" James exclaimed, standing up from kneeling in front of the Spirit Pokémon. "It's ours!"

"A sign of great things to come!" Jessie added.

"With a great boss, who needs more?" Meowth interjected.

A thought then crossed Jessie's mind. "You know what?"

"What Jessie?" James asked.

"Aside from stealing Pikachu, do you know what we can do?" Jessie said.

"What?" Meowth asked.

"We can avenge the name of Team Rocket that's what!" Jessie replied.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Meowth asked.

"I think I get it." James said, nodding. "You're suggesting we try to find where Team Plasma is and cause trouble for them?"

"Precisely." Jessie said. "On the double!"

"What an excellent idea!" James said.

"Well, of course." Jessie said haughtily. "I thought of it."

"The Boss would be proud." James said kissing Jessie on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks." Jessie said, holding a hand to her left cheek while blushing a light red.

"Don't mention it." James said, also blushing a light red.

They then stayed there, looking into each others eyes. His green eyes staring into her blue eyes.

"Oh boy." Meowth said, rolling his eyes. He turned his back to them and shrugged. "Lovebirds."

This only caused the two Team Rocket Agents to blush more.

Jessie then kissed James on his left cheek before they composed themselves and got back to business. Which would be figuring if any of the Team Plasma Bases are near.

Normal Point of View

"Swadloon! You battled hard. Thanks." Ash exclaimed. "Return!"

"Interesting." Burgh commented.

"Great job Swadloon. Get a good rest." Ash said, looking at the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon's Poké Ball before getting another Poké Ball ready. "Tranquill, I choose you!"

"Ah, a Flying-type Pokémon." Iris commented. "Ash is really going for broke!"

_Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. _Misty thought with a sweat-drop.

"His strategy's getting spicier for sure..." Cilan said.

"Now Tranquill!" Ash exclaimed. "Use Gust!"

"Protect!"

As Tranquill then flapped her wings once, unleashing a mighty gust of wind, the Nurturing Pokémon deflected it by forming its light green shield.

"Leaf Storm, go!"

Leavanny then raised its arms in the air. After it did, it gained a light green outline as leaves started to swirl around the Nurturing Pokémon. Lifting them above its head, it fired them at the Wild Pigeon Pokémon.

"Quick Tranquil, use Air Cutter!"

Tranquil then waved her wings in an "X" motion as a light blue "X"-shaped energy was released from the tips of her wings.

The two attacks managed to miss each other completely. Leaf Storm ended up dealing mild damage to Tranquill while Leavanny took the full brunt of the doubly super-effective attack.

"Tranquill's looking good." Iris commented.

"Indeed," Cilan agreed. "Although, it looks like Tranquill managed to take some damage from the attack."

"And Leavanny looks like it had taken a lot of damage from the doubly super-effective attack." Misty added, observing the faintly panting Nurturing Pokémon. "I will admit, for taking that much damage Leavanny is also looking good."

"Leavanny, use Hyper Beam to try and wrap this up!"

"What?" Iris exclaimed. "That Leavanny knows _Hyper Beam?"_

"It does add a dash of surprise." Cilan commented.

Between Leavanny's antennae, it created a pink orb of energy that was surrounded by a white orb of energy. Leavanny then unleashed the beam of pink and white at the Wild Pigeon Pokémon.

"Tranquill, dodge and use Gust!"

Tranquill attempted to dodge, but got a bit of the Hyper Beam. Recovering mildly, Tranquill then flapped her wings once, unleashing a powerful Gust at the Nurturing Pokémon.

At this point, both Leavanny and Tranquill were panting heavily from the onslaught. Another move like Hyper Beam or a move from Tranquill could easily decide the match.

"This battle is getting intense." Iris commented.

"I agree." Cilan said. "It looks like either side are determined to take the other out."

"Yeah." Misty said. "Both Pokémon look to be on the verge of fainting."

Leavanny, having recovered quickly from the recharge needed for Hyper Beam, was prepared to attack. Tranquill was prepared too as she hovered, waiting for her trainer's command.

"Leavanny, use Leaf Storm!"

The Nurturing Pokémon then raised its arms once more. After it did, the green outline around it appeared along with the many leaves of Leaf Storm. Leavanny then fired the attack, colliding directly with Tranquill. Tranquill however, was determined to hang on.

"Yeah, that's right Tranquill!" Ash exclaimed. "Use Air Cutter!"

"Quick Leavanny, use Hyper Beam!" Burgh shouted.

Leavanny then prepared an orb of pink and white above its head before eventually firing the pink and white beam. Tranquill then waved her wings again in a "X" motion before attacking with the light-blue attack of Air Cutter.

The Normal-type and Flying-type moves collided directly into one another. This erupted into a explosion, covering most of the battlefield and obscuring Leavanny and Tranquill from sight.

"Tranquill!"

"Leavanny!"

"So, who won?" Iris wondered.

As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that both Leavanny and Tranquill had fainted and were unable to battle.

"Leavanny and Tranquill are unable to battle!" The Judge announced. "However, the challenger, having one Pokémon left wins! Which means, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"We did it!" Ash said excitedly, jumping in the air for a moment.

"Wow, Ash really won it!" Iris said.

"There's nothing like a surprise last course," Cilan added. "especially with such a spicy flavor to it!"

Ash then ran over to kneel next to his fainted Wild Pigeon Pokémon. "You battled long and hard Tranquill. I'm proud of you."

"Tranquill..." ("Thanks...") Tranquill chirped weakly.

"And _I'm_ proud of you." Misty said, hugging Ash tightly after she ran into him from behind.

"Thanks Mist." Ash said, blushing a shade of red before turning over to kiss the Water-type Pokémon Trainer's head. This eliciting a quick happy giggle from her.

XXXXXXX

"You're one of the best challengers I've seen in a long time." Burgh said after coming to meet Ash in the middle of the battlefield. Next to Ash was Misty holding her Marill. Behind the two teens were Pikachu, Oshawott, Swadloon, and Tranquill.

"Here you go." Burgh continued as he pushed the container holding the Insect Badge closer. "Proof of your Castelia Gym Victory! The Insect Badge!"

Ash then took the Insect Badge and did his signature victory pose.

"This is awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "I just got the Insect Badge!"

The four Pokémon then jumped up to join their trainer in his enthusiasm while Misty looked on with a fond expression on her face.

"Misty, Iris, Cilan, I got the Insect Badge!" Ash said after he put the badge in his case and Iris and Cilan walked over.

"Yeah, I _saw_ that Ash." Misty commented dryly, although there was a bit of humor to her voice.

"Great!" Iris said. "I was so worried!"

"Were you?" Misty asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, not as much as I could've been." Iris amended with a small sweat-drop.

"With every battle, your strategy recipe adds more ingredients!" Cilan interjected.

"He's right." Burgh said. "That was a great win."

"Good luck with your future gym battles!" Burgh continued.

"Thank you!" Ash said.

XXXXXXX

As the sun was setting on Castelia City, the teens were biding farewell to Burgh.

"Take care, everyone!" Burgh said. "And I wish you and Misty the best."

"Thanks a lot, Burgh!" Ash said.

"Hope to see you again!" Cilan said.

"And say hi to all your Bug-types!" Iris said.

"Goodness knows I won't." Misty said, faintly shuddering. Her hand in Ash's as he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh don't worry." Burgh said while Iris and Cilan were sweat-dropping at Misty's shuddering. "I have faith that we will meet again someday."

Before anyone could comment on that though, they decided to leave it be and started walking away to the next city, the next gym, and continued their journey throughout Unova.

"Only time will tell though," Burgh said to himself as they were out of earshot and farther away. "if we meet again during a good or bad situation."

When he went back into the Castelia City Gym and where he stored his artwork, in a corner of the room was his current project. It was a picture of Ash holding Sewaddle. The latter's sensory knobs were pressed against the former's forehead.

Burgh looked at it fondly before taking up an artist's palette and began weaving brush strokes on it. Soon enough, the picture would be finished.

XXXXXXX

Team Plasma's Point of View.

"Those two trainers - Ash and Misty - they intrigue me." N said, looking across from them in the shadows.

"What do you wish us to do?" The Absol Triad asked.

"Battle them?" The Accelgor Triad inquired.

"Get rid of them?" The Banette Triad pondered.

"No," N replied hastily. "Anything but _that_!"

"Then what?" Absol Triad inquired.

"I want you to keep an eye on them." N said. "And I have a feeling Ghetsis would want to do the same."

"As you wish Lord N." The Shadow Triad said in unison.

_That Pikachu and that Marill. They seem so...happy?...those Pokémon confound me. _N thought to himself. _Even that Axew seems like it enjoys being with its Pokémon Trainer. I wonder if I'm losing my mind._

XXXXXXX

Normal Point of View

"So Cilan." Ash asked. "Where's the next gym?"

"You're such a little kid." Iris commented. "Always looking for the next gym or the next Pokémon Battle."

"Hey!" Ash shouted hotly.

"Well, is that false?" Misty asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No, not really." Ash said, hanging his head dejectedly. He perked up immediately though when Misty gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"At least I know that's not _all_ you think about." Misty said knowingly.

"Yeah, you're right Mist." Ash said. "One of the things that's on my mind is you."

"Ash..." Misty said, giving Ash a loving glance.

"It says that the next gym is in Nimbasa City." Cilan interjected.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't wait to get my fourth gym badge!"

"Going to have to battle the gym leader first though." Misty said.

"I know that." Ash said.

The teens then heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Ash?" The familiar voice said while they we're running towards them. "And Iris and Cilan too!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Iris pondered.

"Yeah." Cilan said. "I think it is her."

The person coming towards them then, in her typical fashion, ran into Ash. _Quite literally too. _This caused Ash to fall, almost hitting a nearby tree.

"Ash!" Misty said, helping Ash up. Misty chuckled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ash said.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"Well, I saw you guys walking out of the city and I decided to follow you." Bianca replied.

"Who's this?" Cilan asked, gesturing to the woman next to Bianca.

"Oh she's a friend of mine that I met up with in Castelia City!" Bianca exclaimed. "She helped me rescue my poor Munna from these group of villainous people."

"Aw it was nothing. My Magmortar and I made quick work of those grunts." The woman said haughtily. "It was mainly Burgh's doing though."

"Still, thanks." Bianca said.

"Anyway, my name's Hilda!" The woman - Hilda - exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said. "My name's Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" ("Hello!")

"And my name's Iris." Iris said. "And this is my friend Axew!"

"Axew!" ("Hi!")

"The name's Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan said.

"And who's this?" Bianca inquired, gesturing to Misty. "I assume she's a friend of yours?"

"You could say that." Cilan said.

"She's a friend of ours but she's _really good friends_ with Ash." Iris said.

This caused Ash and Misty to flush a deep shade of red.

"I'm Misty Waterflower and this is my friend Marill." Misty said.

"Ma rill marill marill!" ("Pleased to meet you!")

"So, where are you guys headed?" Bianca asked.

"We're heading to Nimbasa City to challenge the Nimbasa Gym!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's great!" Bianca said. "I'll accompany you along the way!"

"And I'll follow you too." Hilda said, putting her elbow on Bianca's shoulder. "After all, _someone_ has to try and keep Bianca from running into people."

The rest of the teens sweat-dropped at that.

"Thanks Hilda." Bianca said. "You're a good friend."

"Anytime Bianca." Hilda said. "Anytime."

XXXXXXX

"So Hilda, how long have you been on your journey?" Ash asked conversationally as they were walking along the path that would eventually lead to Nimbasa City.

"I'd say I left on my journey from Nuvema Town not long ago." Hilda replied. "After I received my Magby from my mom, I left on my Pokémon Journey. The day I left I would have to say would be around when some weird lightning was appearing over Nuvema Town."

"I remember that!" Ash exclaimed. "That was before I went on my Pokémon Journey around Unova."

"I also saw it before I met Ash." Iris added.

"How many badges do you have?" Misty inquired.

"Badges...badges." Hilda said thoughtfully, tapping her chin absently. "Ah yes! I have about two badges."

"Same as me!" Bianca said.

"I haven't exactly been on my journey that long." Hilda explained. "But once I get all eight badges I'm going to enter the Unova League!"

"Yeah?" Ash inquired. "We'll you're going to have to go by _me_ if you want to win."

"Is that a challenge?" Hilda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet it is!" Ash shouted.

Misty then pulled on Ash's collar. "Settle down there Pokémon Master, you still need to get all the badges."

"I know that." Ash said.

Just then though, Hilda's yellow X-Transceiver was ringing.

"Who's there?" Hilda inquired.

"Why Hilda, it's good to see you again!" The teen on the other side of the X-Transceiver exclaimed.

"Hilbert!" Hilda shouted. "It's good to see you again too."

"Want to meet up in Castelia City?" Hilbert asked. "I'm there right now and, let me tell you, I am _bored out of my mind_."

"Sure, Hilbert, I'll be..." Hilda trailed off, giving Bianca a glance.

Bianca merely had a big smile on her face and was nodding her head a little. "I'll be fine." Bianca said. Hilda had a grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks Bianca!" Hilda exclaimed, giving the girl a quick hug before turning back to her X-Transceiver. "Okay, Hilbert, sounds like fun! I'll be there right away!"

"Great!" Hilbert exclaimed, his Electivire close behind him. "I'll see you when you get here!"

"See you then!" Hilda said before Hilbert shut off his X-Transceiver. Hilda then turned to the group of teens. "Okay guys, good luck on your travels!"

And with that, Hilda was running back to Castelia City.

"What was that all about?" Iris pondered.

"Oh Iris, you're such a little kid." Ash said knowingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Iris inquired.

"Nothing." Ash said. "Nothing at all."

"Well, let's continue our way to Nimbasa City." Cilan interjected. "At least, before it gets to dark to travel."

"Right!" The other teens said in unison.

And with that, Ash and his friends were slowly making their way to Nimbasa City.

**Author's Notes: N is such a stalker, wouldn't you agree? Well, it isn't like he gets out much. Aside from that though, it seems that someone else had made their way onto the scene. Those in question being Hilda and Hilbert. Also, if N seems confused and has no idea what to think, in all fairness to him, he isn't exactly the most social of people. Ghetsis and the other six sages have messed with his mind.**

**As for any reactions to Leavanny using Hyper Beam, that was really my own reaction. I honestly did not expect that Leavanny to utilize that move.**


	25. Aristotelem Town

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Instead of a repeat of a previous episode, here is a chapter that sprang from my very imagination! As for the name of the town, it is a rough translation of electricity to Latin. I think. I tried translating it today, but I ended up with nothing. Curse you Information Super Highway! -Shakes fist angrily - Anyway, I think I am planning on a sort of mini arc involving Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Hilbert and Hilda, and the International Police. Although, it won't all be in the same order like that. Sometimes, Hilbert and Hilda will be involved in their own little world. Aside from that, let's get on with the story. Also, I apologize in advance for anything...unsavory in the chapter. I'm sorry -Holds up hands in a placating manner- I was going to change it, but I felt that Misty had to use her mallet again. Which is _always_ a fun time for those involved.**

**And guess what?! I am excited! What to know why? I'll tell you. This story has passed ten thousand views. Isn't that awesome?! Thanks to all of you who are reading this. Even seeing all those views is nice. Thanks to those of you who have been here since the beginning and thanks to those of you who join as the updates increase. The story is also halfway to a hundred reviews. Let's try to get to a hundred reviews before the end of the month shall we? ...I would try for next Thursday, but I think that would be pushing it.**

**Disclaimer: Blasted thing. Where in the world could it be?**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty-Two

Team Plasma's Point of View

"How are we on the electricity?" Giallo inquired, his Luxray on his left and his Galvantula on his right.

"Everything seems to be functioning at maximum capacity sir." One of the Team Plasma Grunts replied.

"Excellent." Giallo said. "Soon we will be done here."

"Indeed." Another Team Plasma Grunt said.

Team Rocket's Point of View

"Where should we start first Jess?" James asked.

"It seems that the closest place with recent Team Plasma activity would be the Aristotelem Town's Power Plant." Jessie replied as they were walking down the path to the aforementioned town.

"How close is it Meowth?" James asked.

"It shouldn't be too far from here." Meowth replied.

"Looks like you're right about that. Look!" Jessie exclaimed, point to a building atop a nearby hill after they had left the outskirts of Aristotelem Town.

The building looked to be an abandoned unassuming place. The windows were broken in some places and the walls were a faint color of the blue it once was.

"Then I suggest they prepare for trouble." James said.

"If not, Team Rocket will make it double." Jessie said.

"Meowth that's right." Meowth said.

"Wow." James said. "Haven't said those lines in a long time."

"Yeah." Jessie said reflectively. "We sure have come a long way."

"I'd say Jess." James said, wrapping his hand in hers.

This caused Jessie to blush a light red. She also seemed to notice someone walking ahead of them.

"Hey, look at those two." Jessie said, pointing at the two people: a guy and a girl. Their Magmortar and Electivire close behind.

"What about them?" Meowth asked.

"Think they're going to the same place we are?" James asked.

"Perhaps..." Jessie said. "Let's find out."

"Right!" James and Meowth said simultaneously.

Hilbert's and Hilda's Point of View

"Look!" Hilbert exclaimed, pointing at the abandoned building. "Think that's where those town people said the old power plant is."

"Yeah." Hilda said, her Magmortar conversing with Hilbert's Electivire. "Those people said they heard strange noises coming from it. And they also saw strange electricity arcing up from the place."

"I wonder who's causing it?" Hilbert pondered.

"Let's find out!" Hilda shouted, taking Hilbert's hand in hers and running to the abandoned building.

"Whoa, hang on there Hilda!" Hilbert shouted as he was dragged after her. A faint shade of red was on his face. Magmortar and Electivire sweat-dropped at their trainers before following them.

Team Rocket's Point of View

"It seems that we aren't the only ones who are interested in this place." James commented as they saw the two teens run into the building.

"It would appear so." Jessie added as they walked closer to the building.

"This should work out well then." Meowth said.

"Indeed." James said.

The Team Rocket Trio then followed the two teens into the building.

Hilbert's and Hilda's Point of View

"Man Hilbert," Hilda said. "This place sure is creepy."

"Yeah, well it _is_ an abandoned building." Hilbert said noticing his hand was still being gripped by Hilda's.

"I wonder if there are anyone here." Hilda pondered.

Their questions would soon be answered as two Team Plasma Grunts appeared from the shadows.

"Team Plasma!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hilda inquired.

"We're here to siphon off the residual electricity from this place." The Female Grunt said.

"Although, that is of no concern to you two." The Male Grunt said.

"Well, we're going to put a stop to your plans!" Hilbert said.

"Yeah!" Hilda shouted.

Before anyone could react though, an Air Slash attack appeared between the four people.

"Who goes there!" The Female Grunt shouted.

"Show yourself!" The Male Grunt added.

Jessie: "'Who goes there' is the exclamation indeed!"

James: "The answer soon to come as we feel the need!"

"Team Rocket!" The two Team Plasma Grunts shouted before growling. "What are you pests doing here?"

Jessie: "Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" As she said this Woobat was flying next to her.

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe!"

Meowth: "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

James: "And with thunderous emotion, James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

Team Rocket Trio: "And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Hilbert wondered, scratching his head.

"Who are they?" Hilda pondered, also scratching her head.

"You meddlesome pests!" The Female Grunt growled.

"Didn't you get enough when we stole the Meteonite from you?" The Male Grunt asked.

"With us, enough is never enough!" James said.

"We also have to repay you for what you did!" Jessie added.

"Uh, Hilda?" Hilbert began with a sweat-drop. "What did we just walk into?"

"I don't know Hilbert." Hilda replied. "Think it could be some kind of rivalry?"

"Looks like you might be right about that." Hilbert said as he saw that the Team Rocket Trio and the Team Plasma Grunts were staring each other down angrily.

"Jolteon, come on out!" The Female Grunt exclaimed.

"Ampharos, I require your assistance!" The Male Grunt exclaimed.

"Jolteon huh." Hilbert said. "Never seen that Pokémon before."

"Ampharos?" Hilda pondered. "Got to check this out."

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce ten thousand volts of electricity." Hilbert's Pokémon uttered.

"Ampharos, the Light Pokémon. Ampharos emits a strong light from the tip of its tail, which can be seen over long distance and serve as a beacon to those who are lost." Hilda's Pokédex uttered.

"Okay, if it's a battle you want." Hilda said, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Then a battle you will get!" Hilbert said.

"Go and get 'em Magmortar!" Hilda exclaimed.

"You too Electivire!" Hilbert added.

"Magmortar!" ("Right!")

"Electivire!" ("Yes sir!")

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!"

"Ampharos, you attack with Discharge!"

"Magmortar, attack with your Fire Punch!"

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!"

Yellow sparks then appeared around Jolteon's body before it fired a bolt of yellow electricity at Magmortar. Ampharos began to release various bolts of blue electricity at Magmortar and Electivire.

A ball of fire then appeared at the end of Magmortar's arm cannon before it went to punch Jolteon. One of Electivire's fists was surrounded by yellow electricity, which was accompanied by yellow sparks. Electivire then fired his fist at Ampharos.

Magmortar took the full brunt of the two attacks before her fist collided directly with Jolteon. This left both opponents panting heavily. Electivire also took the brunt of Discharge, but not as much as he had resistance to it. Ampharos was then sent reeling from the powerful Thunder Punch.

"Awesome work Magmortar!" Hilda shouted.

"Great job Electivire!" Hilbert added.

"Hey Jess." James said.

"Yes James?" Jessie asked.

"While they're distracted, let's see if anyone else is around here." James replied.

"Yeah!" Meowth said. "They have to have someone important around here."

Team Plasma's Point of View

"Sir!" A Male Team Plasma Grunt exclaimed. "It would appear that this place has been infiltrated!"

"What?" Giallo asked. "By whom?"

"Why, by us of course!" Jessie shouted.

"Team Rocket!" A Female Team Plasma Grunt shouted.

"The one and only!" James exclaimed.

"What do _you_ want?" The Male Team Plasma Grunt inquired, growling softly.

"We intend to pay you back for what you did involving the Meteonite." Jessie said.

"And you'll soon pay back with interest too." Meowth added.

"You guys are a thorn in my side." The Female Team Plasma Grunt growled. "Come on out Liepard!"

"I agree." The Male Team Plasma Grunt said. "Watchog, come and fight!"

"Liepard, use Hyper Beam!"

As Liepard fired the blast of pink and white, the Team Rocket Trio merely jumped backwards to dodge the blast.

"Going to have to try better than that." James taunted.

"Woobat, use Air Slash!"

Woobat then fired several light blue saw disc-like energy blades at Watchog and Liepard. This dealt medium damage to them.

"Watchog, use Crunch!"

Watchog then leapt up and bit onto Woobat. This caused the Bat Pokémon to take mild damage.

"Time to use Night Slash!" Meowth exclaimed, holding up one of his paws threateningly.

"Of course, let's see if I can use it." Meowth added with a sweat-drop before composing himself. "First time for everything."

Meowth's claws then elongated and glowed a whitish-purple as he prepared the attack. He launched himself at the two Pokémon, attacking them before returning where he was before.

Liepard was sent reeling, panting heavily, while Watchog fainted from the sheer force of the attack.

"Whoa..." Meowth commented. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"What is going on here?!" A voice demanded.

"Sage Giallo!" The Team Plasma Grunts said as they saluted him.

"Sage Giallo hmm?" Jessie said.

"He must be the leader of this operation." James said.

"Team Rocket!" Giallo exclaimed. His Luxray was growling while his Galvantula eyed them with contempt. "Not you again!"

"It would appear they have a grudge against us." The Male Grunt commented, returning his unconscious Lookout Pokémon.

"About the Meteonite." The Female Grunt added, returning her Cruel Pokémon. "I'll admit, they're a persistent bunch."

"What are you going to do Sage Giallo?" The Male Grunt inquired. "Attack with Luxray's and Galvantula's combined electrical might?"

"None of that!" Giallo shouted, interested now in the laptop device in his possession. "We have all the electricity we require so there is no need for us to linger here."

"But sir!" The Female Grunt exclaimed.

"Of course," Giallo said, a small smirk on his face. "There is no reason we cannot deal with these annoying insects."

The Two Team Plasma Grunts then ran behind Giallo after returning their Pokémon.

"Galvantula, use your Thunder Wave." Giallo commanded.

"Galvantula!" ("Right away!")

The EleSpider Pokémon then fired several bolts of yellow electricity at the Team Rocket Trio, paralyzing them.

"Now Luxray!" Giallo shouted, pointing to a nearby wall. "Use your Hyper Beam!"

"Luxray!" ("With pleasure!")

Luxray then reared back before launching the Normal-type move at the wall Giallo pointed at. This effectively put a hole in it.

"Now, let's get out of here." Giallo said before returning his two Pokémon and jumping out the window.

"Right!" The Two Team Plasma Grunts exclaimed before doing the same.

Unaware of their surroundings, everyone was oblivious to the existence of a certain Electric-type Pokémon lurking in the shadows.

Two people then burst into the room. Clearly they were beaten by the two trainers from before, given how they seemed to rush out of there.

"Wait for us!" The Jolteon Team Plasma Agent shouted as she jumped out the hole in the wall.

"Yeah!" The Ampharos Team Plasma Agent added as he joined her. "Don't forget about us!"

Team Rocket's Point of View

"Drat!" Meowth exclaimed after they had left the abandoned building and were walking down a path. The sun was set at an interval at the sky that denoted that it was around five o'clock P.M. Meaning they had been in there for about a hour and a half. "They got away."

"No matter." Jessie said, waving her hand dismissively. "We'll get them eventually."

"And I know exactly where!" James exclaimed, his hand in Jessie's.

"Where James?" Jessie and Meowth asked in unison.

"Follow me and you'll see!" James answered.

Hilbert and Hilda's Point of View

"So, where do you think those Team Rocket and Team Plasma Agents went?" Hilbert asked, arms crossed behind his head. His Electivire was resting in his Poké Ball.

"I don't know." Hilda said, her Magmortar resting in her Poké Ball. "I just hope that, in their rivalry, they didn't end up killing each other."

"Yeah," Hilbert said, shuddering a bit. "not exactly a pleasant thought."

"Eh, I'm sure their fine!" Hilda exclaimed as they were walking back into town.

"Yeah!" Hilbert shouted.

XXXXXXX

"So, where's the next gym we need to go to?" Hilda wondered as she was analyzing her Town Map.

After Hilda had met up with Hilbert in Castelia City, they had went to challenge the Castelia Gym. Hilda swept the gym with ease with her Magmortar. After her victory she thanked Hilbert for being such a good friend as to allow her to trade her then Magmar to him when she had the Magmarizer. It worked out well for Hilbert too because his then Electabuzz was primed for evolution and he had just gotten the Electirizer. Hilbert simply laughed it off saying that it was what friends did for each other. That it wasn't a big deal in the slightest. That didn't stop Hilda from locking him in - at least to her - an affectionate headlock. He didn't exactly appreciate it, but the slightest contact that he had received from Hilda sent little sparks through him. Bemused and disgusted with himself, he thought that, while the headlock wasn't exactly pleasant, he kind of liked it. Of course, he would never say anything that didn't sound completely platonic to her. _After all. _He had thought. _A strong yet beautiful tomboy such as herself could do way better than a childhood friend from Nuvema Town. _It didn't stop him from being her best male friend though. The distinct honor of being her best female friend was Bianca while the honor of being his best male friend was Cheren.

On another note, Hilbert had more trouble dealing with Burgh's Bug-types. He had a momentary lapse in judgment when he sent his Grovyle out. This would cost him as the Wood Gecko Pokémon promptly fainted. However, after a long and strenuous battle that taxed both Hilbert and his Electivire, Burgh's Bug-types eventually fainted and he was rewarded with the Insect Badge. He felt like a total moronic idiot for making such a rookie mistake in sending a Grass-type Pokémon against a Bug-type Pokémon: to which the latter had super-effective attacks against the former. He even said as much to Hilda. He felt that he had made a fool of himself in front of her. This of course, he would remain silent about. Hilda would have nothing of his sort of self-pity as she told him that people make mistakes and that is what makes life interesting and humanity perfectly imperfect. He smiled at that, wondering where such sagely advice came from. She was, after all the same age as him. They were both scrappy Pokémon Trainers from Nuvema Town who left at the age of sixteen. Although, while he could throw a decent punch every once in a while, Hilda made up with it so much more with her fierceness. It was one of the things he found so charming about her.

While they had their similarities, they also had their differences. Hilda was strong, fierce, independent. Hilbert on the other hand was a bit of a weakling, no matter the posturing he did to try and convince otherwise. He also didn't have the same spark of ferocity that seemed so innate to Hilda. He supposed it was a good thing. Too many differences and they could never see eye to eye and if there were too many similarities people might be put off by them. He felt mortified a little though to think that he was the _Yin _to her _Yang_. Which was kind of weird given how the former was feminine and the latter was masculine. Hilbert mused how that made him similar to Zekrom, crackling with electricity. He also found it appropriate that the blazing fire entity known as Reshiram was more akin to Hilda's personality.

He would never say it bothered him to anyone, but he felt a bit put off himself on how they had been friends ever since they were six and she remained a bit oblivious to his feelings. Hilbert then thought sheepishly that he wasn't exactly putting it out there for the world to see. He wasn't sure when it happened. When he was around twelve, he starting to feel a little funny whenever he was around Hilda. At first he didn't know what the Inferno was wrong with him. Later though, and he felt quite warm in his face, perhaps denoting how he was blushing profusely, he realized what it was. He had developed a crush on his childhood friend. A few years past and those quiet and simple feelings of sweet innocent love turned into something so much more. Not to say the feelings of love he had weren't innocent mind you. Hilbert just felt the uncertain crush turn into something more...forceful, insistent, and clear.

_Of course. _Hilbert thought a bit sullenly. _The world is going to engulfed in flames and lightning before that happens._

Such thoughts never kept him down long though as long as he could be with his best friend in any capacity. After all, unlike some people in Unova, he wasn't a Grumpig.

They were sitting at the local café as they discussed where to go to. Well, actually, Hilda was sitting while Hilbert just hovered over her shoulder.

"Well, we both have three badges right?" Hilbert began, looking over Hilda's shoulder. "So, the next place to go would be the Nimbasa Gym located in Nimbasa City."

"Looks like it." Hilda said before shutting off her Town Map. She then proceeded to stand up.

"My Sandslash and I are going to win that badge!" Hilbert shouted. "And I'll be _sure_ to get it _before_ _you_."

"That's what you said about the last _two _gyms." Hilda said.

"Well, I mean it this time!" Hilbert said.

"Got something to prove?" Hilda asked, arching an eyebrow. Her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"N-no what makes you say t-that?" Hilbert responded, looking almost everywhere except at Hilda.

Hilda then couldn't help but chuckle at Hilbert before locking him into a headlock. "You can be so funny sometimes."

"Thanks, I guess." Hilbert said. "Mind letting me go Hilda?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Hilda said, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Hilda." Hilbert said, a serious tone to his voice.

"Oh fine." Hilda said, crossing her arms after releasing him. "I _was_ going to let you go anyway."

"Then why didn't you?" Hilbert asked.

"Sometimes it's fun to watch you squirm." Hilda replied.

"I didn't know you were so sadistic..." Hilbert said, scratching his neck and looking up at the sky.

"Don't be so serious." Hilda said, punching Hilbert's arm. "You know that I care for you, right?"

"Uh." Hilbert said, rubbing his arm, a faint shade of red on his face. "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Hilda then sighed loudly. "You are impossible."

Before Hilbert could retort, he found that Hilda was hugging him. The intimate contact caused the faint shade of red on Hilbert's face to increase dramatically.

"There," Hilda began, a seductive - at least to him anyway - tone in her voice. "is that better?

"Y-y-yeah, I guess." Hilbert replied after Hilda had let go. "Much better than you abusing me."

"I was not abusing you!" Hilda said hotly.

"Well, it looks like it to me!" Hilbert replied, looking around. "Definitely feels like it too."

A loud sigh then came from Hilda again. "Honestly Hilbert..."

"What?" Hilbert inquired.

"I just don't know what I am going to do with you." Hilda said, shaking her head dismissively with her hands on her hips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hilbert asked, a bit irritated.

"The things you say and do, well, confound me sometimes." Hilda said.

"At least I don't go around putting people into a headlock and punching their arm." Hilbert said.

Before Hilda could retort, she noticed something over in the distance.

"Hey Hilbert?" Hilda began, pointing in the direction she saw something.

"I see it too Hilda." Hilbert said.

Over the horizon, about near where Castelia City led off onto the road to Nimbasa City, was a small black thundercloud.

"Seems kind of strange." Hilda commented.

"I agree." Hilbert said. "And if I'm right then..."

"Bianca!" Hilda exclaimed before Hilbert could finish his sentence.

"I'm sure she's fine." Hilbert said, placing a hand hesitatingly on Hilda's arm. When he saw that nothing was happening, he continued. "After all, she's a competent battler after all who can take care of herself. And doesn't she have those four other people with her?"

"I guess you're right." Hilda said, some of the tension ebbing from her. "Thank you." Hilda then gave Hilbert a grateful smile.

"Anytime Hilda." Hilbert said, a faint shade of red on his face.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." Hilda said, wrapping up Hilbert in a hug.

"Me too." Hilbert said. The shade of red on his face increasingly a little at the intimate contact. Hilda didn't notice it, but Hilbert had an almost sad smile on his face. _If only you knew..._

"Anyway!" Hilda exclaimed abruptly, letting Hilbert go. Hilda then fist-bumped the air. "Let's head to Nimbasa City and get that fourth gym badge!"

"Right!" Hilbert exclaimed. "I'm with you!"

Hilda and Hilbert then clasped their hands in the air, determined looks on their faces and fire burning in their eyes, before turning to walk in the direction of Nimbasa City.

Ash and Company's Point of View.

"What was that?" Misty wondered as the storm cloud unleashed one final blast to the ground before dispersing into the air.

"I don't know." Cilan said. "It was sudden, that's for sure."

"And a bit...intimidating." Bianca said, grabbing her hat slightly.

"I know who it was." Ash said.

"I have a good guess as to who it was too." Iris said.

"Who?" Misty, Cilan, and Bianca asked simultaneously.

"It was Zekrom." Ash and Iris said in unison.

"Zekrom?" Misty asked.

"I've heard faint rumors about Zekrom." Cilan began thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too." Bianca said.

"Well, unfortunately, that's all I know mostly." Ash said.

"Of course it is." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Ash shouted indignantly.

"Oh you know I don't mean anything by it." Misty said.

"Still." Ash said, crossing his arms with a slightly stern expression on his face.

However, it didn't last long as Misty planted a quick kiss on Ash's cheek. "There, better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ash replied, almost dreamily. _The things that mere contact with her can do to short-circuit__ my brain._

"Ah, lovebirds." Bianca said, putting her hands to her face as see looked at the two Pokémon Trainers. "A part of me wishes that I had someone like that."

"I'm sure you'll find someone eventually." Cilan said, placing a hand on Bianca's shoulder.

Iris then shot a quick glare at the two. _Down Iris! _She mentally chided herself. _Don't act like such a little kid. It is just a comforting gesture and nothing more. _

"Oh, I don't worry about that too much." Bianca said cheerfully. "I am perfectly content with traveling with my Pokémon and battling."

"Speaking of which," Ash said, recovering from his Misty-love induced haze. "Caught any new Pokémon?"

"Yep!" Bianca exclaimed, gesturing to her bag where she kept her Poké Balls. "My little Lillipup evolved into a Herdier and I couldn't be prouder! And my mother also sent me a Poké Ball containing a Pansage."

"A Pansage huh?" Cilan inquired.

"Yes, although, there is one thing..." Bianca said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's not a big deal in the slightest - not at all! - but," Bianca began. "I fear for my Munna's safety. What if Munna isn't strong enough?"

"I'm sure that Munna will become big and strong." Iris said.

"Munna..." Misty said thoughtfully.

"Something on your mind Mist?" Ash asked before adding cheekily. "Besides me I mean."

"Ash!" Misty said, earning an exclamation of "Ouch! What was that for?" when she hit him in the arm. "In the matter of fact there is. Mind if I see your Pokédex."

"Sure." Ash said, handing Misty the device in question.

"Okay, Munna...Munna..." Misty muttered, scrolling through the Pokédex before shouting a triumphant "Ah-ha!" when she found what she was looking for. "Hey, Bianca, I think I may have a solution to your dilemma."

"Really?" Bianca asked expectantly.

"Yeah!" Misty replied, digging around in her backpack. On the backpack was a simply stunning display of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto: the Freeze Pokémon Articuno, the Electric Pokémon Zapdos, and the Flame Pokémon Moltres. Articuno was at the top of the backpack, unleashing a powerful Blizzard as it raised its mighty wings. Zapdos was next, electricity crackling around it as he looked to be making a sort of battle-cry, the sky black with thunderclouds. And lastly, there was Moltres. Moltres was perched on a cliff overlooking a pit of lava. She wondered how such an intricate design could be on a backpack. It reminded her of something that would be on a painting. In the time when the Pokémon League shut down the Pokémon Gyms when the Indigo League was occurring, Misty had taken a much needed vacation to the Shamouti Islands.

When she had arrived, she had run into her old friend Melody. She thought bemusedly then at how jealous she had gotten when Melody was flirting with Ash a little. She even had the audacity to kiss him! Granted, it was only on the cheek and Ash was too dense to even understand its implications. It still made her blood boil and contemplate hitting her with her trusty Misty Mallet. At the end though, before they ultimately left, she had become friends with Melody. She also recalled though how she had called her "Ash's Girlfriend" to which she had fervently denied. Though she couldn't help but wish and hope beyond hope that it could be true.

While on the island though, Misty had visited a little shop. She found that it was cute, although, she wasn't exactly that into shopping. Her sisters would faint at the idea that their sister didn't want to shop. While perusing the items though with a sort of detached interest, she had found a charming backpack with the designs of the three Legendary Birds that had become agitated by Lawrence the Third. Whatever happened to that guy anyway? Misty thought though that the backpack would be a vast improvement over the small red knapsack she carried with her.

Continuing to dig around the backpack, she finally found what she was looking for. "Found it!" She exclaimed, holding the item up triumphantly.

"It that what I think it is?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Iris said. "Only a little kid wouldn't recognize it."

"I recognize it." Ash said, growling softly while shooting a glare at Iris. "Perhaps I was just looking for confirmation."

"Now Iris, no need for that." Cilan said, placing a hand on Iris' shoulder which sent several faint shivers down her spine. _Well, that's a bit peculiar._

"Sorry." Iris grumbled.

"Anyway." Misty interjected. "This should help you. Catch!"

Misty then tossed the item to Bianca. Bianca fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting a firmer grip on it. "Misty, is this a-"

"Indeed." Misty said, interrupting Bianca. "I got it from Lenora when I helped to retrieved the Dragon Skull."

"Helped?" Ash exclaimed incredulously. "Please. I'm sure you wiped the floor a couple times _over_ with the thieves who stole it."

"Well, I can't take _all_ the credit." Misty said, suddenly feeling a bit bashful.

"I know that you were instrumental." Ash said insistently.

"So, Bianca!" Iris exclaimed abruptly, most likely to avoid giving Ash and Misty to show how much they felt for each other. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to evolve my Munna!" Bianca practically squealed happily before running over to hug Misty. "Thanks so much!"

"My pleasure." Misty said modestly. "It was nothing."

"Okay Munna, come on out!" Bianca said before the Dream Eater Pokémon came out.

"Munna?" ("Bianca?")

"What do you say about evolving?" Bianca asked.

"Munna munna!" ("I'd love too!")

"Then here we go!" Bianca said before touching the Moon Stone to the Dream Eater Pokémon.

Munna was then engulfed in the blue light of evolution as it grew in size and the yellow lines circled around the blue light. When it was done in a sort of explosion of sparkles, Munna had become Musharna.

"Musharna!" ("How great!")

"Oh Munna!" Bianca exclaimed, hugging the Drowsing Pokémon happily. Bianca then noticed something when she pulled away. "I guess though now I get to call you Musharna now."

"Musharna!" ("Looks like it!")

"Looks like she might give you a run for your money Ash." Misty whispered in Ash's ear.

"What do you mean Mist?" Ash asked, a bit confused as to what she said.

"I mean that it looks like you have someone who might love their Pokémon even more than you." Misty elaborated.

"Hmm." Ash said thoughtfully. "Well, she _is _a _girl_."

Ash then felt a bit of a throbbing pain in his head from Misty's Mallet. "What was that for?"

"For that comment." Misty replied, her mallet behind her head. "I didn't appreciate it's implications."

"Mist, you're ridiculous." Ash said, crossing his arms as he sat on the ground. His position a result of Misty hitting him over the head. Pikachu managed to jump off of Ash's shoulder in time to land on the ground. "You know I didn't mean _that_ when I said it."

"You're moronic." Misty scoffed, putting her mallet back to wherever she got it from.

"After all, you should be more respectful." Cilan said, shaking his head as his arms were crossed.

"Ash, you're such a little kid." Iris added. And, Ash might've been mistaken, but he couldn't help but feel like the comment had more than its usual bite.

Ash glared at them before a smirk crossed his features as he turned back to Misty. "Mind helping me up?" He asked, extending his hand. "And I guess what I meant to say was that Bianca seems to be a lot more excitable than me."

Iris sweat-dropped. "That's a scary thought."

"Oh Iris." Cilan said. "It wouldn't be that bad."

Misty let out a puff of air. "Fine. I'll help you since you're apparently incapable of getting up yourself."

However, when Misty took Ash's hand, he pulled her down onto the ground. Where she _was_ on the ground was _not_ what Ash had intended.

"Well, this is, um..." Ash said as Misty was mere inches from his face as she was on him.

"Look at what you did Ketchum." Misty said, growling softly. Her breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Sorry?" Ash said, a goofy grin on his face. "Didn't mean to."

"Honestly..." Misty began but then looked into the eyes of the Pokémon Trainer she was on and any anger she had simply evaporated. _Ugh. It was so much easier to be angry at you when we were traveling in the past._

"You're lucky I find you charming sometimes." Misty said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Oh yeah, I'm really lucky." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

When she was about to kick him in the shins, she noticed the sincerity in his eyes. She also noticed the love that rested in them and felt herself blush a faint red.

"Thank you again." Bianca interjected, hugging her Musharna once more before returning it. "Without you Misty I don't know what I would've done."

"I know the feeling." Ash said, looking at Misty as a faint shade of red was on his face.

"No problem." Misty said, her faint shade of red turning a shade darker. "I wasn't going to use the Moon Stone anytime soon anyway."

"Still, thanks." Bianca said.

Misty then quickly recovered from the Ash-Love Induced Haze. "Anyway, I digress. Remember how were talking about Zekrom?"

The teens simply nodded their heads.

"Well, I ran into this one guy with green hair in Nacrene City and before he left, he said he would make Reshiram his friend." Misty continued.

"Green hair?" Iris asked.

"Make Reshiram his friend?" Ash inquired.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bianca asked.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Cilan said.

"Wait, did you guys meet him too?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Iris said tersely.

"All the way back in Accumula Town when I caught my Tepig." Ash added.

Iris' fists were then clenched in rage. "When I find that trainer I'm going to make him pay for what he did."

"What?/What!" Misty and Cilan said, a questioning tone in Misty's voice and an incredulous tone in Cilan's.

"Iris, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Cilan asked, with a bit of concern. _Odd, why do I seem to specifically care for her safety._

"Can you explain to me what happened?" Misty asked.

"Well, you see," Ash began. "When we found Tepig, he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a while and he was dirty and unkempt."

"And me and Iris learned that his previous trainer essentially abandoned him." Ash continued and now it was his turn to clench his fists.

"Poor guy." Bianca commented as she clutched her bag close to herself.

"What a shameful act indeed." Cilan said.

"Well, on the bright side, he now has a trainer who would _never_ abandon him." Misty said.

"You got that right!" Ash exclaimed before pulling out Tepig's Poké Ball. He then looked at it thoughtfully. "Charizard, Infernape, Tepig."

"Who?" Iris asked.

"I believe those are Pokémon of Ash's." Cilan surmised.

"Yeah, and their really good friends of mine." Ash said reflectively. "The best..."

"Well anyway!" Bianca exclaimed, clasping her hands. "How about we continue on to Nimbasa City?"

"Right!" The other teens said simultaneously.

The five teens then continued on to Nimbasa City and the gym battles that would inevitably await them.

**Author's Notes: So, how was it? Okay, let me see something. Why is Team Plasma siphoning electricity? Just have to wait and find out. Also, can anyone guess what was lurking in the shadows? I got to say, I really like the idea of what Pokémon was lurking there. ...You know, with some of the interactions in the story and the words that are said, I can't help but feel as though I should increase the rating of the story. What do you think guys? I mean, this ****_is _Pokémon after all. But then again, at the same tangent, Unova has some dark potential. It also deconstructed several ideas of the games. The main thing of course being Pokémon Battles. I guess that would be why people like the Generation Five games so much.**

**Now I want rereleases of Pokémon Black and White. Unova Remakes Confirmed! -Sigh- If only, if only. I would _love_ to see the enhanced graphics. And maybe even an altered plotline! I suppose though that I should just be grateful that Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire will soon come out. -Bubbling With Enthusiasm- Oh, I can hardly wait! Can you? I know I can't! Anyway, see all you guys later. **

**Before I go though, I was planning on changing what Ash said after Bianca started to hug Musharna, but I just _couldn't_ pass up an opportunity for the Misty Mallet...Patent Pending. I just _had_ to make a quip. I felt like saying Misty Mallet and then adding under my breath the word Trademark.**


	26. Scare at the Litwick Mansion

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you guys been doing? I'm doing fine. Anyway, if you've noticed, there isn't a chapter on either Emolga the Irresistible and Emolga and the New Volt Switch. The reason for that being, they felt bland to me. I didn't think I could really do anything with them. Mainly though I think I just wanted to skip ahead to this chapter. After all, I feel this episode has a lot more potential given the story. Well, I digress. Let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: -Panting- Well...I found...the Disclaimer...but it seems...I lost...it again.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty-Three

Normal Point of View

"What a scorcher!" Ash complained.

"Sure is!" Cilan agreed.

"I don't know, doesn't seem all that bad to me." Misty said.

"Well, maybe that's because you're using Marill's Bubble Beam to cool you off." Ash said.

"A Water-type Pokémon Trainer _would_ be prepared in these situations." Misty said.

"So, where's a good rain storm to cool things off when you need one?" Ash pondered.

Ash's disposition then changed when he felt something.

"Thanks Misty." Ash said as Marill was using Bubble Beam on him. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I needed that."

"Anytime Ash." Misty said. "Although, your constant whining was getting on my nerves."

"That's a dangerous place to be." Ash said with a sweat-drop.

Iris, busy in her own world, sniffed the air twice.

"A south wind..." She said before pointing a finger up at the sky. "and the scent of water! We're getting rain for sure!"

"Hold on." Ash said before looking up at the sky. "How do you know?"

"I know." Iris said simply.

"Well, where're the storm clouds?" Ash asked. "'Kay, if it rains a drop, I'll walk on my hands. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu Pikapi!" ("Right Ash!")

"Careful Ash." Misty said. "You might regret those words."

"Well, mark my words, it'll rain!" Iris said.

In correlation to the statement, a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder appeared.

"Uh-oh..." Ash said.

"I wonder if Lugia's flapping its wings again." Misty said jokingly.

"Told you!" Iris said after blue lightning appeared on the clouds and rain began to descend.

"No way!" Ash commented.

The rain then started to come down harder, prompting the teens to run away.

"We've got to get out of this!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Oh sure, I'm certain they have a hotel or something around here." Misty said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Cilan's right!" Ash shouted.

After a few seconds of running, Iris noticed something. "Look, what's that?"

"A house!" Cilan said. "Let's head over there!"

"Well, looks like there is a place around here." Misty said.

XXXXXXX

"Hello?" Ash asked as they stood at the front door. Ash then pounded on the door twice. "Anybody in there?"

"Hello?" Cilan inquired. "Anyone home?"

"May we come in, please?" Iris said.

"Doesn't look like anyone is." Misty said.

Before Ash could pound on the door again, it creaked open.

"Well that's odd." Ash said.

"You think?" Misty said.

XXXXXXX

"It would appear we have visitors Shauntal." A masculine voice said as he watched four teenagers and their Pokémon walk into the mansion.

"It would seem so Grimsley." A feminine voice - Shauntal - said. "What a more perfect setting for a story than that of an eerie mansion as a storm rages outside."

"You and you're story metaphors and the like." Grimsley griped. "Sometimes they get on my nerves."

"Oh, I know you don't mean that." Shauntal said as she kissed Grimsley's cheek before looking at him. "I know how you love to hear me go on about my novels."

Grimsley relinquished a resigned smile. "Yeah, I suppose you're right about that."

"Of course I am." Shauntal said knowingly. "And who else would I call upon to proofread my magnificent scene of prose?"

"'Magnificent scene of prose'?" Grimsley repeated, raising an eyebrow. "And as for who else you could call upon, there is always the other three members of our group."

"Oh sure, I like them to read my stories too." Shauntal said, waving her hand dismissively.

"However...I sense a 'however' coming in." Grimsley said.

"How perceptive." Shauntal said. "However, I always like _you_ to read them first."

"Then I suppose I should be honored." Grimsley said, making an exaggerated motion of bowing.

"And honored you shall be." Shauntal said with a bit of a dramatic flair.

She then placed her book that she carried everywhere with her on both of his shoulders.

"And what exactly would this entail in your story?" Grimsley inquired. "Does this make me 'the knight in shining armor who rescues the fair princess'?"

"Don't be silly." Shauntal scoffed playfully. "Besides, it would be more like a dragon protecting the fair maiden. Or a princess liberates herself. Personally, I'm more inclined to the latter."

"Oh right, how silly of me." Grimsley said in mock self-admonishment. "One thing you love most about your stories is how you always subvert what is expected."

"I do enjoy that." Shauntal said. "I find it more interesting that way."

"I most certainly agree." Grimsley said, kissing Shauntal's cheek tenderly.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" Shauntal said.

"Of course." Grimsley replied. "Although..."

"Although what?" Shauntal inquired.

"I find my politeness more refined and pronounced when I'm with you." Grimsley answered.

"I wouldn't imagine it any other way." Shauntal said before she kissed him.

XXXXXXX

"Uh, is anybody here?" Ash inquired as they had entered the mansion.

"We need shelter until it stops raining!" Cilan said.

"If you wouldn't mind!" Iris added.

"If there is anyone here to mind it." Misty commented.

"I guess there's no one home..." Cilan said.

Team Rocket's Point of View

"So...the twerp." Jessie said. "I didn't expect to see _him_ here."

"Nor did I!" James said. "And of course, it's after finding the perfect out-of-the-way spot for our super-secret hideout."

"Hey, do you see that?" Meowth interjected.

"What?" James inquired.

"It looks like the twerp is traveling with the red-headed twerp again." Meowth answered.

"Well what do you know." Jessie said. "I always thought those two were a couple."

"Them being here is just perfect though." Meowth griped. "We just got communications up and running."

"I'm afraid this turn of events _could_ ruin the _whole_ thing." Jessie said.

The Team Rocket Trio then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Those twerps." James said. "They're _always_ putting a crimp in our style!"

"I'm sick of them!" Meowth added.

"Oh, I've got it!" Jessie exclaimed. "We'll capture Pikachu first and then chase those losers away from here!"

"Of course, we could leave the operation up to the Litwick." James said as they looked back at the Pokémon in question. Eight Litwick were playing with Yamask.

"Right!" Jessie said. "After all, they've been living here a long time."

"And they'll do whatever Yamask tells them to do!" Meowth added.

"Hey!" James called to get Yamask's attention. "Oh, Yamask!"

"Yamask?" ("What is it?")

"Would you tell Litwick to catch Pikachu and then chase away the twerp and his friends, quickly?" James said.

"Ya!" ("Yes sir!") Yamask then saluted his Pokémon Trainer before returning to the Litwick.

"Ya Ya Yamask!" ("Litwick, assist us!")

"Li Litwick!" ("Affirmative!") The Litwick then made little salutatory gestures before following Yamask.

XXXXXXX

"Hello?" Ash asked after opening a door.

"This place looks deserted." Iris commented.

"You're right," Cilan agreed. "but we've got to stay here until the rain stops. We can explain things later."

"For a deserted place this mansion looks to be in fairly good condition." Misty said.

XXXXXXX

"Man, what a downpour." Ash commented as they sat in the middle of the red carpet leading from the stairs to the door.

"See?" Iris said, putting her hands on her hips. "It's just like I told you!"

"With your natural senses, I'm not surprised!" Cilan said.

"Axew ew!" ("Amazing indeed!")

"Seems to be like a coincidence to me." Misty said.

"Guess we were wrong." Ash said. "Weren't we, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika." ("I don't know what you're talking about.")

"Geez, thanks Pikachu." Ash said sarcastically.

"Pikapi." ("Ash.") The Mouse Pokémon then rolled his eyes before giving Ash a little electric shock.

"Yeah, I know Pikachu." Ash said, scratching Pikachu's head and elicting a happy "cha".

"So, I'm keeping my promise!" Ash exclaimed before standing up.

"Pikachu!" ("Me too!")

Ash and Pikachu then stood on their hands and paws respectively.

"You don't have to do that, really." Iris said, her facial expression showing she was not amused.

"Who knows though," Misty said, shrugging. "The blood rushing to his head might put some sense into him."

"Hey!" Ash said indignantly, now standing up. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you tend to do irrational and headstrong things sometimes." Misty commented.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Ash shouted.

"Well maybe it is!" Misty shouted back, standing up herself as Marill was now standing next to Pikachu.

"Marill Marill." ("Looks like they're at it again.") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon said with a sweat-drop.

"Pikachu, Pikapi Pika Pikachupi Pikachu." ("Yeah, Ash and Misty never learn.") The Mouse Pokémon said with a sweat-drop.

"Uh, guys." Cilan began, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Is now really the time to be arguing?"

"Yeah, arguing is for little kids." Iris said with a sweat-drop.

"I hardly say what we're doing is arguing." Misty said, crossing her arms as she glared at Ash.

"And we are not little kids!" Ash added, also crossing his arms but turning away from Misty.

"Could've fooled me." Iris said, shrugging.

Ash then turned back around, first glaring at Iris before glaring at Misty. Between Ash's and Misty's eyes one could think they saw lightning.

Ash then burst into laughter. "They got a point though."

Misty then couldn't help but laugh too. "I wonder how many people we've annoyed with our arguing."

"All I know is that that was a bit silly." Iris commented.

Before anyone could comment, a window opened up.

"Say, the wind's really picked up." Cilan commented.

Cilan then walked over to close it.

"That should do it. Good!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Or not." Misty said after the window reopened.

"What was that?" Ash inquired.

A table nearby with a vase then started to shake. It then ran across the room, nearly hitting Ash, Misty, and Iris.

"Are you okay?" Cilan asked after coming over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iris said.

"Well, actually, I was talking about all of you." Cilan said sheepishly.

"What is going on?" Ash wondered, referring to the moving table.

"Something about this place gives me the creeps." Iris commented.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"I kind of feel like we're being watched." Iris said.

"By who?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Iris said.

Unbeknownst to the teens, they _were _being watched. Specifically by Litwick.

"Now hold on." Cilan said. "That was just wind!"

"Could the wind move such a heavy object like that?" Iris asked.

Cilan merely sweat-dropped.

"It's the Nacrene City Museum all over again." Ash griped, bringing a hand down his face. "It was then that Ash noticed something behind Iris.

"Oh man..." Ash said with a sweat-drop, a dark hue to his forehead. Pikachu looked very much the same in that regard.

"Hmm?" Cilan wondered before letting out a gasp. He now was also purple in the forehead and sweat-dropping.

"Wonder what that is." Misty said.

"Judging by the freaked-out look on your faces, it's like you three got hit by Confuse Ray." Iris commented.

"Iris...behind you!" Ash said.

"What's behind me?" Iris said before looking behind herself. When she did, her pupils shrank as did Axew's. They too were now sweat-dropping with a purple veil to their foreheads.

The thing that was on the stairs: A statue bust of a man with a picture frame in front, a record player on one side and a lamp and an umbrella on the other. 'He' was sitting in a chair with a tea kettle and a cooking tin as 'his' feet. 'He' was using the umbrella as if to swipe at the teens as 'he' chased them around.

"We've got to get outside!" Cilan said.

"Okay!" Ash said.

However, before they go there, a dresser was put in the front of it.

"Can't get out this way!" Cilan said.

They then looked to see the amalgamation of objects charged forth. They managed to get out of the way though as "He" crashed into the dresser.

As they jumped to the ground, the bust fell in front of Cilan, scaring the daylights out of him.

Cilan then, panicked, ran away screaming.

"Wait Cilan!" Iris exclaimed, chasing after him. "Come back!"

Ash and Misty merely sweat-dropped before chasing after them.

XXXXXXX

"Strange, they blocked off the exit." Jessie said. "I don't get it. We said catch Pikachu and chase off the twerps!"

"That we did!" James said. "What's going on?"

"Obviously the Litwick didn't understand what we wanted them to do so I guess I'll have to go and tell Yamask again." Meowth said, getting up to do just that.

XXXXXXX

"It seems as if those troublesome Litwick are causing mischief again." Grimsley said as he walked through the halls of the mansion. His fingers entwining with Shauntal.

"I agree." Shauntal said. "The foul ruffians appear to be causing chaos in the small village."

"Yeah, something like that." Grimsley said after a chuckle.

"I wonder if they're going to try and open the spirit world again." Shauntal said.

XXXXXXX

"All right, what's up with this place?" Ash pondered as he and his friends were sitting at a table.

"I wonder if Ghost-types are involved." Misty said, more to herself than to anyone else. She was then reminded of the Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar they meet back in the Lavender Tower.

Ash, hearing the comment, remembered the day well.

_So, Misty, you're really worried about me._

_Ash, open you eyes. Please, Ash._

Ash then gave Misty's hand a squeeze. In response, Misty just rolled her eyes, but not before giving him a small smile.

"This table is fully set and ready!" Cilan observed.

"Which means someone must be here." Iris added.

Just then a bell was picked up with a light blue outline as it was rung. Afterwards the light blue outline surrounded Ash, Misty, Iris, and Cilan's chairs as they were thrown about.

The plates and silverware were then picked up and thrown at then teens. However, the teens were lowered and the plates and silverware crashed harmlessly into the wall behind them.

The teens were then dumped out of the room.

When Ash looked up, he saw a hand outstretched to him. He saw what looked to be a squire's outfit. And behind it was a jester's outfit and a lady's yellow dress.

Their presence though, caused the teens to jump up and scream. The three outfit's then danced with the teens. They alternated between the four of them as they danced.

Pikachu and Marill then unleashed a Thunderbolt and Water Gun respectively which caused them to stop.

"Hey, wait." Ash said, noticing the Litwick. "Hold on!"

The four Litwick that weren't traveling through the halls then started to run away. However, it would be to no avail as two of them were cut off by Ash and Misty. One of them tripped and the Litwick behind them fell on them.

"So you're the ones who did this to us?" Ash inquired. To the Litwick, the sight of the humans overbearing on them looked quite menacing.

"Ghost-types." Misty said. "Always the pranksters."

XXXXXXX

"They're Litwick." Cilan commented.

"Litwick?" Ash wondered, getting out his Pokédex.

"Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but..." The Pokédex uttered but soon turned off.

"Wow, that's so weird." Ash commented before putting the Pokédex away. "Whatever!"

"To think Pokémon were doing this all along!" Cilan said. "Obviously, they can use Psychic quite well."

"Sometimes Cilan," Iris said. "I just don't even know."

"So, Litwick, does your Trainer own this place?" Ash inquired.

"Really!" Cilan said as the Litwick spoke.

"No?" Iris asked as they spoke again.

"Which is it?" Ash asked.

_I'm wondering if these guys even have a Pokémon Trainer. _Misty thought.

"We're not here to do anything bad to you, you know." Ash said.

"Or steal anything, either!" Iris added.

"_Is_ there anything _to_ _steal_ here?" Misty quipped.

"The only reason we came here was simply to get out of the rain!" Cilan said.

"And it'd help to know what they're saying..." Ash said, hanging his head as the Litwick spoke again.

XXXXXXX

The teens then walked through the halls with Cilan carrying one of the Litwick and Ash carrying the other.

"Hey, Litwick, where are all your buddies, anyway?" Ash inquired.

"Litwick." ("Who knows.")

"Wonder if it knows what I'm saying..." Ash said.

Ash was then taken aback when a Yamask mask appeared.

"A Yamask!" Iris and Cilan exclaimed.

"Great, just what we need." Misty said. "Another Ghost-type."

The Yamask then disappeared.

"So work with me and chase the twerps outta here on the double!" Meowth said, walking through the halls into the teens field of vision.

"It's Meowth from Team Rocket!" Iris said.

"And that's a lot of Litwick." Misty said, seeing the six Litwick behind Meowth.

"Yipes!" Meowth exclaimed. "It's the twerps!"

"All right, you!" Ash said. "What are you doing here?"

"Not staying long!" Meowth shouted before running off with the Litwick close behind.

"Stop!" Ash shouted, rounding the corner but was surprised to see nothing there.

"Whoa..." Ash said.

"Now, what in the world is Team Rocket up to?" Cilan pondered.

"No good, I'm sure." Iris said.

"Yeah...lot's of evil to be had in this mansion." Misty said. This got a sweat-drop from Iris.

"Well, if you're right," Ash exclaimed. "we'd better find out what it is and fast!"

"Right!" Cilan said as they nodded their heads.

XXXXXXX

"What?" Jessie said. "The twerps didn't see you, did they?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Meowth said.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Jessie asked.

James then noticed a distinct lack of energy in Meowth. "Are you feeling okay? You look exhausted!"

"Oh, yeah?" Meowth inquired. "Well, you do, too!"

"Me?" James asked before rubbing his cheeks. "Fancy that!"

"Something's wrong." Jessie said. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"That includes you!" James said, pointing at Jessie.

"Hey!" Meowth exclaimed as the Litwick played with each other in the background. "It's gotta be because we've been working twenty-four-seven!"

"Regardless, let's hurry and catch Pikachu and chase the twerps out of here!" Jessie said. "After all, this place is perfect for a secret base."

"True!" James said. "It's the front line for all our Unova region endeavors!"

The Team Rocket Trio then stood up.

"Here's to success!" James exclaimed.

"Conquering Unova!" Meowth said.

"Doing it for the Boss!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted.

Yamask then floated behind them and spoke in agreement.

The Team Rocket Trio then fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Look!" James said after the six Litwick appeared. "Is it me, or are the Litwick flames larger than before?"

"No..." Jessie said. "You're making it up."

"Look again!" James said.

"You're right!" Jessie said.

"You're both right!" Meowth added.

"No joke?" James asked.

"None!" Jessie said. "Well, whatever! Please tell the Litwick to chase the twerps away, won't you?"

"And catch Pikachu, too!" Meowth said.

"Yamask Ya Ya!' ("You guys hear that!")

The Litwick spoke their assent.

The Litwick then huddled, looked at each other and snickered evilly.

XXXXXXX

"I sense a disturbance Grimsley." Shauntal said.

"A disturbance?" Grimsley asked.

"Those Litwick are siphoning off the life energy of someone in here." Shauntal answered.

"How can you tell?" Grimsley asked.

"Being around Ghost-types so much tends to give you a sort of inkling to what they're doing." Shauntal said. "A sixth sense."

"Well, sooner or later, we'll be there in case those Litwick decide to open a portal to the spirit world." Grimsley said.

"Indeed." Shauntal said, nodding. "My Chandelure will make quick work out of their portal."

"And my Bisharp will most certainly be helpful in sending those Litwick back." Grimsley added.

XXXXXXX

"Team Rocket, come out, now!" Ash shouted.

"Stop hiding!" Cilan said.

"No matter what you're planning, it won't work!" Iris said.

"Do you honestly believe they'll just come out into the open?" Misty asked, an eyebrow raised.

Before anyone could respond though, nearby tables with vases on them were outlined in a light bluish outline.

"That must be Litwick's friend!" Iris commented, pointing to the Litwick in question.

Litwick then threw the tables and vases at the teens. The teens however, dodged them.

"Litwick, knock it off!" Ash said. "We don't wanna fight with you!"

"I don't think Litwick shares your feelings." Misty said as the Litwick's eye glowed light blue as it made a chandelier almost fall on them.

"Let's get out of here!" Cilan exclaimed as chandelier after chandelier were falling from the sky.

Axew however, due to him being in the back, was prey for the Litwick.

XXXXXXX

"Glad that's over with." Ash said as they panted.

"Pikachu." ("I agree.")

"Why did that Litwick attack us?" Cilan pondered.

"Ghost-types, always causing some sort of mayhem." Misty said.

"Huh, where's Axew?" Iris pondered.

"I thought Axew was running behind Pikachu and Marill." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" ("Me too!")

"Marill marill?" ("Where did he go?")

"Axew!" Iris called, standing up and cupping her mouth like a megaphone.

"What happened to the first and second Litwick?" Ash wondered.

"What happened to all of them?" Iris said.

XXXXXXX

"Uh-oh..." James said, looking behind him.

"What's wrong, James?" Meowth asked.

"Yamask seems to have disappeared!" James answered.

"Are you sure?" Jessie inquired.

"I thought Yamask was keeping an eye on those Litwick." Meowth said.

"I hope you're correct." James said.

XXXXXXX

"Axew!" Iris called. "Axew! Where are you?"

"Hey! Axew!" Cilan said.

"Axew..." Ash said.

"Axew!" Misty said.

"Pika!" ("Axew!")

"Marill!" ("Where are you!")

Pikachu and Marill then stopped as they heard something behind them.

"Pika?" ("Huh?")

"It's no use..." Ash said.

"Where could they have gone?" Iris pondered.

"I'm sure we'll find Axew Iris." Cilan said, placing a hand on Iris' shoulder. Iris responded by blushing faintly and offering a small smile in return.

While the teens were up ahead, Pikachu and Marill turned around in fright to see four Litwick staring menacingly at them.

XXXXXXX

"Okay, where's Pikachu?" Ash pondered.

"And Marill?" Misty wondered.

"Pikachu and Marill were here a moment ago." Cilan said.

"Don't tell me Pikachu and Marill are gone too!" Iris exclaimed.

"We've gotta figure this out!" Ash said.

"I wonder where they could of gone." Misty said.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Marill!"

"Pikachu!" Cilan shouted. "Where are you? Marill!"

"Axew!" Iris called. "Pikachu! Marill!"

"Marill!" Misty shouted.

"Could Team Rocket have done this?" Iris inquired.

"I don't know!" Ash said.

"They couldn't have just disappeared!" Cilan said.

XXXXXXX

"Professor Zager, this is Jessie." Jessie said. "We think we've found the perfect building for our Unova headquarters. But we need your help."

"What kind of building is it?" Professor Zager inquired.

"It's an old mansion, and it's huge!" James answered.

"Perfect." Jessie said. "Kitchen, bathrooms, walk-in closets, elevator and a group of Litwick!"

"You said _Litwick_?" Professor Zager asked.

"That's right!" James replied. "They're very good Pokémon and do exactly as they're told!"

"You'd better be careful." Professor Zager said.

This statement caused Jessie and James to become a bit apprehensive.

"Why do you say that?" Jessie asked.

"I've seen much research that concludes Litwick feed off the life energy of both people and Pokémon." Professor Zager said.

This information brought a dark purple hue to their foreheads.

"The life energy?" James repeated.

"And he said both people and Pokémon!" Jessie added.

"I've actually been meaning to research the phenomenon myself..." Professor Zager said before the machine he was talking to over cut off.

"Doctor Zager!" Jessie and James exclaimed. "Doctor Zager!"

"So that means..." Jessie said.

"...those Litwick have been feeding off of life energy..." James said. "Ours!"

Jessie then dug around in her pocket for her compact mirror. She gave a yelp when she saw her features.

"So that's why we all look so drained." James said as Jessie started to pant.

"It's hard to breathe." Jessie said.

"Enough!" James said. "We need to leave now!"

James then noticed a distinct lack of a third party to their group.

"Wait, where's Meowth?" James said.

"Meowth was going to check on the Litwick." Jessie reminded.

The two then realized the implications of this.

"Oh, no!" Jessie and James exclaimed.

XXXXXXX

"This is weird." Meowth said. "Why am I having such a tough time walking?"

"Huh?" Meowth said when he saw two Litwick. "So what are you doing hiding out around here? I thought I told you to hurry up and chase the twerps away!"

Litwick's eye then gleamed malevolently as it raised Meowth into the air.

"Yipes!" Meowth exclaimed. "I think this is Psychic! Oh, no...Oh, no!" Lightning then crashed down as thunder boomed ominously outside.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that Shauntal?" Grimsley asked as he looked around a corner suspiciously.

"Indeed I did." Shauntal said, kneeling on the ground as she looked around sporadically, a hand above her eyes. "It sounded like the frightened wail of a doomed soul."

Grimsley shuddered at that as he helped her up. "The things you say can be so interesting."

"Yes, I know." Shauntal said as they continued down the corridor. "Sometimes all something needs is a little dramatic touch."

"But there _is_ such a thing as being _too _dramatic." Grimsley said.

"Sure there is." Shauntal said, rolling her eyes as her arm was linked through his. "Who knows though? A little dramatic finesse can be quite charming."

"If you say so." Grimsley said, rolling his eyes dramatically. He then sighed in an overblown manner.

"_Now _who is the one being overly dramatic." Shauntal said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Grimsley asked. "You think you're the _only one_ who can be dramatic?"

"I never said that." Shauntal said.

"Sounded like you were implying it." Grimsley said.

"Sounds more like a foul trickster is manipulating the words to their advantage." Shauntal retorted.

"I'll repeat it, sometimes your story metaphors get on my nerves." Grimsley said, although the comment was good-natured.

"And you playing those little games of chance gets on _my_ nerves." Shauntal said.

Grimsley then flipped the coin he always carried with him in his opposite hand.

"What can I say," He said shrugging. "I love a good game of probability."

Grimsley then took on a much more brooding appearance. "My family..."

"Don't worry about it." Shauntal said, looking at him with understanding. "It's not your fault."

"I know that." Grimsley said. "But it isn't like one of your more idealistic and optimistic series of books. You can't just write yourself a happy ending."

"I think your life is fine the way it is." Shauntal said, kissing his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Grimsley asked.

"Well, for starters, you're an Elite Four Member of Unova." Shauntal began.

"That is rather gratifying." Grimsley admitted.

"Not to mention you have me." Shauntal said, using the arm that wasn't linked with Grimsley's to wave over herself. As if to encompass her being.

"And I couldn't be more delighted by that." Grimsley said before their lips pressed together.

After kissing for a minute or two, they separated.

"Every time I fall in love with you all over again." Grimsley said, his blue eyes gleaming as he put the back of his hand against her cheek.

Shauntal's brown eyes also gleamed before a thought struck her. "Although, we should most likely find the source of those screams."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Grimsley said before wrapping an arm over her shoulder and they continued down the hallway towards the aforementioned screaming.

XXXXXXX

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as they were back where they entered the mansion.

"Axew!" Iris shouted.

"Marill!" Misty shouted.

"Where are you?" Iris said. "Wow, I sure wish I knew where they were."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Cilan said, placing a comforting hand on Iris shoulder. _Strange, why do I feel so inclined as to do this._

"Well, something tells me they're probably all together." Misty said. "So Pikachu, Marill, and Axew will be able to protect each other."

"Thank you Cilan. Misty." Iris said with a small smile.

"Say, Ash, you remember when your Pokédex stopped in the middle of describing Litwick, right?" Cilan said.

"Yeah!" Ash said, nodding his head. "That's the first time that happened."

"So, can you open it up again?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Ash said, getting his Pokédex out.

"Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the Ghost World." The Pokédex uttered.

A loud crash of thunder was then heard as lightning illuminated the area, as if nature itself wanted to add a dramatic touch.

_Ghost World? _Ash thought. _Haven't heard of that since all the way in Sinnoh when I went to that Pokémon Summer Academy with Dawn and Brock._

"They feed off the life energy of people and Pokémon and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads." The Pokédex continued.

"Wow, does this mean that our lives are in danger?" Iris wondered.

"So the Litwick cut off your Pokédex because they didn't want us to know that!" Cilan exclaimed, remembering when they had first ran into the Litwick.

"We've gotta find Axew, Pikachu, and Marill now!" Iris said.

"Right!" Ash and Misty said, nodding their heads.

"Axew!" Iris called.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted before they starting running back towards the stairs.

"Marill!" Misty added.

XXXXXXX

"Meowth, where are you?" Jessie wondered as she traversed the halls with James.

"Getting too close to the Litwick could be trouble!" James said.

Jessie then put her hand to her chest and breathed heavily.

"Jessie, are you okay?" James asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Jessie said.

"Let's find those Litwick." James said.

"That's it!" Jessie said. "Give me back my life energy right now!"

Their attention was then diverted as they heard the elevator ding.

A wave of water then came crashing through when it opened.

XXXXXXX

"There they are!" Ash exclaimed after running around a corner.

"What have you done with Axew!" Iris shouted as she saw the four Litwick.

"And Pikachu!" Ash added.

"And Marill!" Misty said.

The Litwick merely ignored them as they walked away.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "Where are you four going?"

"Those Pokémon are asking for a swing from my mallet!" Misty said.

"Stop!" Iris demanded before running after them.

The teens then ran and burst through two wooden doors into a dark place that wouldn't look out of place as a dungeon.

"Huh?" Iris said, noticing something. "Axew!"

"Pikachu!" Ash said, running to his buddy with Iris and Misty close behind as they did the same.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked as he held the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pika." ("I'll be fine.")

"Axew, how about you?" Iris inquired as she held the Tusk Pokémon.

"Axew?" ("Iris?")

"Marill, how are you feeling?" Misty asked.

"Marill." ("I'm feeling fine.")

The doors to the room then slammed shut.

Cilan then walked over to them and was surprised when a gush of water came through a hole it made.

When it petered out, Jessie's head came through. "There you are!"

"Uh, oh, no!" Ash exclaimed.

Jessie and James then burst through the door, surprising Cilan as he was left in a weird pose. The result of dodging the suddenly opening doors.

Jessie: "You must have questions. We're impressive, indeed!"

James: "But answers will come as we feel the need!"

Jessie: "Bring the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the blackness of the universe!"

Meowth: "And carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

James: "And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

Team Rocket Trio: "And now, gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

Yamask then appeared behind them.

"Say, Misty, do they look...off...to you?" Ash whispered.

"Yeah, I wonder if the Litwick sucked their energy." Misty whispered.

"Quick, Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed, pointing to her right. "We've got to get out of here right away!"

"But, Jessie, this is the best chance we'll have to catch Pikachu!" Meowth said.

"Not if the Litwick catch us!" James said. "They're draining our life energy."

As if on cue, eight flames then winked into existence.

The eight Litwick then appeared, but they were not alone as they had two Lampent behind them.

"Lampent!" ("Hello.")

"Lampent!" ("Guests.")

"Litwick." ("Life energy.") The eight Candle Pokémon said in unison.

"Their flames are even larger!" James said as the Team Rocket Trio panicked at the sight.

"From _our_ life energy!" Jessie said.

"Look, there's someone else!" Cilan said.

"And it would appear they have a friend." Iris added.

"Yeah, those are Lampent!" Ash said.

"I wonder what your Pokédex says about _their _life-sucking capabilities." Misty said. "If, you know, they have any."

Ash then pulled out his Pokédex.

"Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon and the evolved form of Litwick. Rarely, Lampent can be found with Litwick, leading people and Pokémon to the Ghost World while stealing their life energy." The Pokédex uttered.

"This can't be good!" Iris shouted.

"You think?" Misty said.

The two Lampent then put their arms together and a light blue and blue flame appeared between their hands. They then pulled their arms next to themselves, dragging the fire with them. They then leaned on their backs as they threw the fire to the top of their heads. When the fire reached their heads, the Lampent then started to spin rapidly with the top of their heads facing the group of people. A light blue stream of fire with dark blue rings of fire around it was then fired from the top of their heads.

The eight Litwick then followed suit as the purple flames on the top of their heads stretched out into the sky. An orb of light blue and blue fire then formed in front of the Litwick's flame. The Litwick then fired a spiraling stream of light blue fire with rings of dark blue fire from the orb at the group of people.

Team Rocket went out of the way so the attacks hurtled straight towards the teens behind them.

"That's Inferno!" Cilan commented before they ducked out of the way and the attacks hit the wall.

When they did, a plume of black smoke appeared. When it dissipated, it revealed a hole in the wall.

"I hope these people are insured." Misty quipped.

Behind the hole was a dark purple and light purple realm. It also seemed to suck in its surroundings.

"That must be the Ghost World!" Ash exclaimed, then remembered vaguely that it was the _Spirit World_ he had gone to in Sinnoh. He then chided himself for thinking it made much of a difference.

"Is _that_ what the Pokédex was talking about?" Iris said.

"The Ghost World entrance!" James said.

"If we get drawn inside there..." Jessie said.

"There'll be nothing left of us to be tired!" Meowth exclaimed, clutching his head.

"That would all be in very poor taste!" Cilan said.

"Got that right." Misty said.

Four of the Litwick then stretched out the purple flame on their heads into the air above them again. This time though, a purple and black orb of energy appeared in front and the Litwick then fired the orb at the teens Pokémon.

A fifth Litwick followed suit as it did the same with an Inferno attack.

The Shadow Ball attacks slammed into Yamask, Axew, Pikachu, and Marill while the Inferno attack collided into Meowth.

Yamask hovered while the others scrambled to try and get away from the Ghost World entrance.

The two Lampent then fired another Inferno attack at the wall. A plume of black smoke appeared as the attack exploded, pushing back the other four Pokémon but leaving Meowth scrambling.

The walls of the room then fell apart, leaving behind nothing but the floor and the smoke around them.

"Now what?" Ash shouted.

"If we don't defeat the Litwick and Lampent once and for all, we're going to be stuck here forever!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash said, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Misty calls-" Misty began but then sweat-dropped when a certain Duck Pokémon appeared. "PSYDUCK!"

"Psy?" ("Huh?") Psyduck wondered, holding his head as he usually did.

"Oh just go and use Water Gun." Misty said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Psy...duck?" ("Water...Gun?")

"What an interesting Pokémon." Cilan commented.

"Psyduck, you _still _have trouble knowing how to use your own attacks?" Misty griped, covering her face with her hand.

"Psy...duck." ("Yes...maybe.")

"Use Water Gun!" Ash shouted.

As the two Water-types then fired their Water Gun attacks, the Litwick and Lampent merely protected themselves with a light green shield.

"Dwebble, let's go!" Cilan said, throwing his Poké Ball into the air.

"Now, X-Scissor!" Cilan shouted after the Rock Inn Pokémon appeared.

Dwebble's claws then glowed light blue before they were crossed in an "X" motion. A huge purplish "X" then appeared as Dwebble prepared the X-Scissor.

The Litwick and Lampent merely dodged the attack.

"Woobat, out here on the double!" Jessie said, although it was obvious how drained she was.

"Use Air Slash!" Jessie said after the Bat Pokémon appeared.

Woobat's wings then glowed light blue in front of her. She then pulled them back as four saw energy disc-like objects appeared.

"Quick, Yamask, use Shadow Ball!" James said, but it was also clear how much he had been affected.

Yamask then put his hands in front of his face as he formed the shadowy orb. When it was at a decent size, he reared back his hands before tossing the ball.

The Litwick though managed to dodge the attack.

One of the Litwick then levitated Woobat and Yamask with Psychic.

"Yipes!" Meowth commented. "It's the Litwick's Psychic!"

The Litwick then slammed Woobat and Yamask into their respective trainers.

"We're being sucked in!" Jessie and James shouted in unison as they gripped onto the floor for dear life with Woobat and Yamask hanging onto them.

The flames on the heads of the eight Litwick then grew drastically from the life energy.

"Look!" Iris shouted. "The Litwick flames!"

"And at the same time, they're draining away all of our precious life energy!" James said as he used both hands to hang onto the floor.

"We'll be nothing but empty shells!" Jessie added as she hung on with only one hand.

"Not a pretty sight!" Meowth said as he, like James, was holding on with both paws.

"No way am I gonna let that happen." Ash said.

"I'm right there with you Ash." Misty said, giving him a thumbs-up.

Jessie then gave a small gasp when she lost her grip. "That's it!"

Grunting a bit, Ash then grabbed onto Jessie's hand.

"It's the twerp!" Jessie said.

The Litwick then prepared to launch their Shadow Ball attacks once more.

With a bit of startled grace, Cilan managed to dodge the Shadow Ball that hurtled straight for him.

"Cilan!" Iris said.

"I'm okay." Cilan said.

Before James could lose his grip too, Misty then grabbed onto one of James' hands. "Geez. You sure are heavy."

"No need to be rude." James said.

Pikachu and Marill, however disgruntled by the task, also managed to grab onto one of Meowth's paws and bring him back onto the floor.

"But they're with Team Rocket!" Iris shouted.

"Doesn't matter." Ash said as he got Jessie back onto even ground.

"No one should be lost to the Ghost World." Misty added as she got James back on even ground too.

Jessie and James, ecstatic to see each other still alive, hugged each other fiercely.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" Ash asked, scratching his head before Meowth jumped into the hug too.

"I think it's rather obvious Ash." Misty said with a sly grin. "About time too. I always _knew_ there was _something_ between those two."

"Huh." Ash said. "I never noticed it before."

"Oh please," Misty scoffed. "You're not exactly the best at noticing what is right in front of you."

Ash was about to make some sort of clever retort, but decided against it. _This is not the time nor place._

"Look, twerp." Jessie said, having pulled herself away from the embrace between her and James, and later Meowth when he jumped in. "What say we call a truce?"

"Yeah, for a while." Ash said.

"Combining and battling as one!" James said.

"Perfect blend time!" Cilan added.

"Wouldn't be the first time we had to team up." Misty said, shrugging.

"Quick, Yamask, use Shadow Ball!" James said.

Yamask fired the attack, but the Litwick and Lampent merely put up their light-green shield of Protect.

"Your turn!" James said.

"Now, Dwebble, use X-Scissor!" Cilan said.

Four of the Litwick merely dodged the attack again as the other four fired their Shadow Ball attacks at the Rock Inn Pokémon. This left Dwebble feeling a bit dizzy.

"Dwebble!" Cilan exclaimed.

The two Lampent then fired their Inferno attacks, hitting Psyduck and causing him to wander even more aimlessly than he was already.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!" Ash said.

"You fought well Psyduck, but I think that's enough for now." Misty said, returning the Duck Pokémon.

"You too Dwebble." Cilan said. "Return!"

"Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie said.

Four of the Litwick countered the Air Slash attack with their Shadow Ball attacks while one of the Lampent fired an Inferno attack. The impact of the move sent Woobat back.

"Quick, twerp, your turn!" Jessie said.

"Okay!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

Pikachu then gathered up the electricity in his tail before rearing back and firing the attack. However, while he managed to cause damage to a Lampent and three Litwick, that left the other Lampent and five Litwick still active.

"These Litwick sure are tough." Cilan said. "Like an overcooked meal."

"There's got to be _some_ way to defeat them." Iris said.

"'And as the valiant heroes try their best to defeat their foes, it is for naught'." A female voice said.

"Huh?" Cilan said, looking around. "Who said that?"

"Ah Ghost-types." A second masculine voice said. "Always causing trouble and seeking to devour the life energy of those around them."

"At least these Ghost-types anyway." Iris said.

"'When faced in their darkest hour, who should come but a force to be reckoned with'." Shauntal said. "Chandelure, use Shadow Ball on the Litwick!"

"And Bisharp, attack with Night Slash!" Grimsley said, crossing his arms in front of him as the back of his hands touched his cheeks. His eyes closed as he and Shauntal appeared from the fog.

Bisharp, in the same pose that Grimsley was in, then opened his eyes in a flash before he brought back his arms. His hands then elongated as they turned a whitish-purple. He then charged at the Litwick and Lampent, causing them considerable damage. Chandelure then followed suit as she tipped her head down and formed a black and purple ball of energy. She then fired the ball at the Litwick.

The Litwick and Lampent then collapsed on the ground.

"Chandelure!" Shauntal shouted. "Finish this up with Overheat!"

"And you Bisharp attack with your Dark Pulse!" Grimsley added.

Chandelure's body then turned a faint red. She then tipped her head down before firing a stream of a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the Litwick and Lampent. Bisharp then followed through with his attack as he closed his eyes and put his hands together in front of his chest. His eyes then gleamed as he opened them and fired a beam of black and purple at the aforementioned Ghost-types.

The force of the two blasts then sent the two Lampent and the eight Litwick spiraling into the Ghost World. The room around them then turned back to normal as the bricks came back into place and sealed off the Ghost-types.

"Well, that was something." Ash commented.

"I think it might've been a bit _much_." Misty agreed with a sweat-drop.

"Where did they go?" Jessie wondered.

"Back to the Ghost World." Meowth said.

"Then that means..." James began.

"Yay, we're back to normal!" The Team Rocket Trio exclaimed before they put their heads on their cheeks as if for reassurance.

"And now, we're finally able to leave this house of horrors!" Jessie added after kissing James on the cheek.

"Great!" Cilan said, turning to his companions. "We can leave too!"

"Right!" Ash said.

They then ran out of the mansion.

"Hey look," Misty said, looking up at the sky. "It stopped raining."

"Yeah, and look at the mansion!" Cilan said.

"For being infested with troublesome Ghost-types, it sure looks to be in good condition." Iris commented. "I knew things weren't right the moment I set foot in there."

"Then perhaps you should've said something." Misty said.

"Not much we could do with it raining." Cilan said, placing a hand on Iris' shoulder when she shouted a glare at Misty.

"Hey, twerp!" James shouted, diverting their attention.

"Next time we see you, the gloves are off!" Jessie said as they came atop the mansion.

"And Pikachu _will_ belong to us!" James added.

"Yeah, count on it!" Meowth said.

The Team Rocket Trio then blasted off on their jet-packs, leaving being a cloud of dust as they did.

"They never give up, do they?" Misty said.

"Nope." Ash said, shaking his head.

"Good time for us to leave, too!" Cilan interjected.

"You bet!" Ash said.

Iris then sniffed the air again twice before pointing a finger at the sky. "I smell rain again!"

"Again?" Ash asked as stormclouds formed above them.

The rain then started to downpour on them.

"Ah, let's get out of this rain!" Cilan said as they ran away from the mansion.

"I couldn't agree with you more Cilan!" Iris said.

"Look, that tree seems to be ample shelter!" Ash said, pointing at the aforementioned tree.

"We'll just go under it to wait the storm out." Cilan said before they were in the alcove the tree had.

"I wonder who those two people that came to our rescue were." Iris said.

"Well, no matter who they are, I have a feeling we'll meet them again." Cilan said.

**Author's Notes: And meet them again you shall! At least, when the situation would call for their presence anyway. So, what did you guys think of my inclusion of Shauntal and Grimsley? If you ask me, I wish that those people who write this show utilized the characters more. -Lamenting- The wasted potential of it all! -Clears throat- Ahem, anyway, see all you guys later. Until then, remember the three Rs. Rest. Read. And most importantly, review! I get quite hungry for those. And the story. Mainly the story. Ravenous little beast...**

**Also, I _was _planning on updating another chapter to the last one, but I figured that the whole point of a mini arc is that you don't get to see it all at once. After all, what would be the fun of me updating all those chapters at once? Seriously...**


	27. The Dragon Master's Path

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you guys been doing? Anyway, time for another chapter. ...You know, for someone who wants to be a writer, I sure have some trouble figuring out what to say in the Author's Notes. Oh well. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is sulking in a corner.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty-Four

Normal Point of View

"So, how long have we've been walking?" Ash inquired.

"Are you tired already?" Iris asked. "You're such a little kid."

"I am not!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sure you're not." Iris said sarcastically.

"Anyway, to answer your question Ash," Cilan interjected, seeking to diffuse the situation before it grew out of hand. "we've been walking for about a hour."

"A hour huh." Ash said

"All I know is I could walk for miles and miles." Misty said with an edge of haughtiness.

"Geez Mist, when did _you_ become so boastful." Ash said, amused.

"I am not boastful." Misty said, linking her arm with Ash's. "I just happen to be quite athletic."

"So you say." Ash said, poking the arm Misty linked with his. "I will say this though, those days swimming have _definitely_ had an impact."

Cilan sweat-dropped at the two of them before being caught off-guard by a sudden outburst.

"Hey!" Iris shouted, pointing over to an empty field as she snatched Ash away from Misty.

"What is it Iris?" Ash asked with a sweat-drop.

"That field just looks like an _awesome _place for Axew and Scraggy to battle!" Iris answered.

"Was it really necessary to shout and grab Ash's arm?" Cilan asked, a bit amused.

"_Now_ who is acting like a _little kid_." Ash said, smirking.

"Still you Ash." Iris said.

Ash facefaulted at that before he and Iris stood on opposite sides of the open field.

"'Kay Scraggy, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, releasing the aforementioned Shedding Pokémon.

"Come on out Axew." Iris said before the Tusk Pokémon did just that, leaping down from her hair.

"Good luck to you both." Cilan said.

"Ready Ash?" Iris asked.

"You bet!" Ash replied. "Bring it on!"

"All right, Axew, use Scratch!" Iris said.

"Scraggy, dodge it quick! Ash said as Axew came across the battlefield, holding his arms up as he got ready to attack.

Scraggy then jumped backwards to dodge the Scratch attack.

"Yes, Headbutt, go!" Ash said.

Scraggy then used Headbutt on Axew, causing him to clutch his head in pain.

"Axew, be strong!" Iris said. "Now, use Dragon Rage!"

Axew then jumped back up as he prepared the attack. A light-blue orb formed, however, before he could launch it from his mouth, he bit down on it, causing it to explode. The result was everyone covering their eyes from the light and a black plume of smoke appearing. Axew then found himself sitting dazed in a crater.

"That was some...wallop!" Ash said, on the ground from the result of the attack. Scraggy was on him while Pikachu was to his left.

"Oh, like you've never been on the receiving end of a Pokémon Attack before." Misty said, helping Ash to his feet as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and Scraggy had recovered, pulling up his "pants".

"Powerful, yes." Cilan commented. "But your Dragon Sneeze can leave one with a bitter aftertaste."

"It's not Dragon Sneeze!" Iris exclaimed, having recovered herself from the attack. "It's Dra-gon Rage!" To emphasize her point, she punched the ground with her fist three times.

"I know Axew's trying hard." Ash said, readjusting his hat. "But it sure looks like a struggle for me."

"Pika." ("Yeah.")

"Maybe, but what am I gonna do?" Iris wondered. "Raising a Dragon-type takes time."

"All Pokémon take time to train." Misty said.

"That's enough for today." Iris said, picking up Axew. "You'll learn it sooner or later! Practice makes perfect!"

"Axew!" ("Yeah!")

Axew then started to snuggle against Iris.

"You too Scraggy." Ash said, getting his Poké Ball ready. "Enough training for you today."

"Huh?" Misty pondered, hearing a rustling behind her as Scraggy was returned. "What's that?"

"Whatever it is," Ash said, looking at the bush. "I wonder what's over there."

As if in some sort of answer, the being in the bushes unleash a Flamethrower on the teens.

Ash and Cilan had to crouch down to avoid the blast as Misty and Iris were fine where they were.

"What was that?" Iris asked.

"Looked like a Flamethrower to me." Misty said.

"It's a Druddigon!" Iris exclaimed as the Pokémon in question rose from the bush.

Druddigon then roared again before releasing air through her nostrils.

Ash then got his Pokédex out as Druddigon seemed to be looking about.

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun." The Pokédex uttered.

"Okay, so that's a Druddigon." Ash said.

"It's a Dragon-type!" Iris added. "Druddigon's so cool-looking and powerful too!"

Druddigon then roared before releasing air from her nostrils again. Druddigon then put her hands apart from each other as she prepared a blue sphere of energy.

"That's Focus Blast!" Cilan commented as then teens cringed away.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash said.

"You too Marill!" Misty added. "Use Water Gun!"

Pikachu then jumped off Ash's shoulder before he released electricity off his body in arcs. He then siphoned the electricity to his tail, forming the Electro Ball. Marill also jumped out of Misty's arms and jumped next to Pikachu as she reared back her head before unleashing the torrent of water.

Druddigon then unleashed her Focus Blast like a bowling ball as Pikachu somersaulted backwards before firing the Electro Ball. The Fighting-, Water-, and Electric-type attacks then collided directly. The three attacks then imploded from the friction of each attack pressing on the other.

"Now it's mad." Ash commented as he saw Druddigon growling. "Pikachu, keep your guard up!"

"Same goes for you Marill." Misty added.

Pikachu then alternated waving his paws in front and behind him like a fan. Marill just looked on with a determined expression on her face.

"Druddigon!" A female voice exclaimed, running in front of the Cave Pokémon. "There you are! You're all right!"

Druddigon then pushed the woman to the side as she ran off into the woods behind her.

"Now what?" Iris pondered, noticing something on one of Druddigon's ankles.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked, running after Druddigon.

"Hang on Axew!" Iris said, steeling her resolve before giving chase.

"Iris, where are you going?" Cilan inquired.

"I think we'd better go too!" Ash said.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!") The Mouse Pokémon exclaimed, jumping onto Ash's shoulder as Marill jumped into Misty's arms.

"I agree." Misty said, following Ash as he ran off.

"Wait for me!" Cilan said before giving chase.

XXXXXXX

Iris then landed on a rock as she looked at an outcropping of caves in the rocks in front of her.

_I wonder where that Druddigon went. _Iris thought, carefully scrutinizing the caves.

"Iris!" Ash shouted, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"There you are!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Oh dear!" The woman who was looking for Druddigon said. As they were walking through the forest they met up with her and decided to look together for their objectives. "Where'd my Druddigon go?"

"Shh!" Iris said as she silenced them.

Iris then turned to Axew. "Tell it to come out, 'kay?"

"Axew!" ("I'll do my best!") The Tusk Pokémon said before jumping out of Iris' hair.

Axew then began to climb the rock as he was searching for the Druddigon. When he found a promising cave, he jumped into it.

The group of humans then hmm thoughtfully collectively.

After a moment's pause, Axew then jumped out of the cave, looking frightened. Axew then jumped down from the rock as the Druddigon burst from the cave, obviously enraged.

Axew then, panicking, jumped quickly into Iris' hair.

Cilan then cringed away from the sight of the Druddigon as she jumped down from where she was.

_While I'm a bit intimidated by the Dragon-type. _Ash thought. _I've dealt with worse._

_Not the most fearsome Pokémon I've seen. _Misty thought. _But I am a bit intimidated._

The Druddigon then roared again at the people present, unnerving them slightly.

"Druddigon..." The woman said, a touch of admonishment to her tone.

"It's angry and dangerous!" Cilan noted.

"You're fine..." Iris said, approaching Druddigon with her hands outstretched. "Right?"

"Iris, be careful!" Cilan said, a tint of concern to his voice.

Druddigon then eyed Iris before unleashing another bellow from herself. Druddigon then grimaced as she fell to one knee.

"Iris!" Ash said.

"Looks like Druddigon is in pain." Misty muttered under her breath.

"Now you just stay still." Iris said, placing a hand on Druddigon's face. She then crouched down to Druddigon's ankle. "Let me help you."

"There, that should do it." Iris said, removing the rope from around her ankle.

Druddigon then looked at the floor as if it had just become extremely fascinating.

"See this rope?" Iris inquired as she presented the item in question to the other humans. "It was wrapped around Druddigon's ankle cutting into the skin."

"When did that happen?" The woman wondered, taking the rope. "Maybe...It could've happened when it went to look for Belue Berries."

"Could someone have done this?" The woman added as she looked at the end of the rope.

"Someone purposefully tied a rope around Druddigon's ankle?" Misty pondered, envisioning the scenario. "Seems farfetched if you ask me."

"Farfetch'd?" Ash inquired, amused. "As in, the Pokémon?"

"Oh ha-ha Ash." Misty said. _"__How clever."_

"Are you making fun of me?" Ash asked.

"No, not at all." Misty said sarcastically. "What would give you that idea."

"I do not appreciate the sarcasm." Ash said, but it was obvious from the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth that he wasn't as offended as he let on.

"Thank you so much!" The woman exclaimed suddenly, bowing to the other people present. She then brought her head back up. "Hello, my name's Emmy!"

"Well, first off, you're more than welcome." Iris said. "And I'm Iris!"

"Axew!" ("Hello!") The Tusk Pokémon said, coming out from Iris' hair.

"And this is Axew." Iris added.

"Hi there, I'm Ash!" Ash said before looking at Pikachu. "And this's my partner, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" ("Nice to meet you!") The Mouse Pokémon said, raising a paw as if to wave.

"I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan said.

"And my name's Misty!" Misty added before looking down at Marill. "This is my friend, Marill."

"Marill!" ("Hello there!") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon greeted friendlily.

"Nice to meet you Iris, Ash, Cilan, and Misty." Emmy said. "I can't get over how you were able to figure out where Druddigon was."

"Easy!" Iris said as they looked up at the cave. "Druddigon can't move when its body temperature drops. See that cave way up there where the sunlight in shining on it? Well, I figured it'd be hiding in there."

"You really know a lot about Druddigon, don't you?" Ash asked Iris, a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Of course!" Iris exclaimed proudly, hands on her hips. "I _did_ grow up in the Village of _Dragons_, after all."

"Village of Dragons?" Ash wondered.

"Duh! Iris answered, nodding her head once. "Obviously, you forgot."

"Well, nobody's perfect." Ash said, crossing his arms.

"Ash Ketchum, forgetting something?" Misty said in mock surprise. "Unbelievable."

"Well, it isn't like I have the intelligence of an Alakazam!" Ash said indignantly.

"Yeah, you _definitely_ don't come _even close_ to that amount of intelligence." Misty said.

"At least when I get mad I don't go on a anger-fueled rampage!" Ash shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Misty said, getting into Ash's face.

"Yeah!" Ash shot back as he got into her face.

"Oh yeah?" Misty asked. If one looked close enough, you could see the lightning going between their eyes.

"Is there something between those two?" Emmy asked, leaning over conspiratorially towards Cilan.

"Yeah." Cilan answered. "They're a couple."

"A couple!" Emmy responded, shocked. "Really?"

"I know." Cilan said. "You wouldn't know it by looking at them would you?"

Emmy nodded her head in agreement.

"I think though that it is one of the weird ways in which they show that they care for each other." Cilan added.

"That's...a bit weird." Emmy said.

"Don't worry." Cilan said, placating the girl. "They aren't _always_ like this."

"If you say so." Emmy said, although there was an undercurrent in her voice that told him she was unconvinced.

Team Rocket's Point of View.

"Seems like the Twerps are at it again." Jessie mused, as they looked down at the scene.

"Always so belligerent." James added, as he saw the two Pokémon Trainers looked at each other with slight smile on their faces.

"Doesn't last long though." Meowth imputed as the two Pokémon Trainers then hugged each other, looking like they were laughing a bit at their actions.

"On another note." James interjected, getting back to business as he held a wire in one hand. "We almost had it...But for Druddigon to rip through this heavy wire, that's real power!"

"It's a good thing we followed through and kept tabs on Druddigon." Jessie said.

"Another great idea by you Jess." James said, removing the goggles from his eyes for a moment to look at her.

Meowth rolled his eyes.

"Because that follow through brought us right here to the Twerps." Jessie continued after flashing a smile at James.

"And now we can catch Axew, who's also a Dragon-type," Meowth said as he looked down at a machine that presented Pikachu, Axew, and Marill. "As well as the pick of the Pokémon, Pikachu! And that Marill looks promising too. All right then!"

"To the future!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed. "For Team Rocket! And, for the Boss!"

Normal Point of View

"I remember now!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu, Axew, and Marill were jumping over Druddigon's tail as Emmy petted its head. "You said there are lots of different Dragon-type Pokémon where you come from and everybody there was really laid-back."

Iris was sitting on a tree branch while Ash, Misty and Cilan sat on the rock below her. Ash had his arm over Misty's shoulders while Misty had her arm around his waist and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, the people and Pokémon there all get along really well." Iris said.

"I wonder if Team Plasma would disagree with that." Misty said absently.

"But you know who's amazing?" Iris continued before clenching her fist. "Dragon Masters, that's who!"

"Yeah, Dragon Masters?" Ash asked.

"I've heard of them." Cilan said. "They're people who get along very well with Dragon-types and know how to truly bring out their richest flavor." Cilan then looked to Iris for confirmation. "Isn't that right, Iris?"

"You've got it!" Iris declared, pointing in their direction. Iris then had a faint shade of crimson on her face as she scratched the back of her head. "I want to become a Dragon Master." Iris then swiped the hand she had scratching her head in front of her. "It's a lifelong dream!"

"That must the "secret" you spoke of in Striaton City." Ash said.

"My, our group has an interesting collection of flavors and spices." Cilan said.

"What do you mean Cilan?" Ash inquired.

"Well, what do you all want to become?" Cilan asked.

"I want to be a Pokémon Master!" Ash answered.

"And I want to be a Water-type Pokémon Master!" Misty added.

"Exactly!" Cilan exclaimed. "And Iris wants to become a Dragon Master."

"Interesting to say the least." Misty said.

"Of course!" Emmy interjected as Pikachu was hanging on Druddigon's left wing and Axew was hanging on the right wing. Marill was sitting on Druddigon's back, idly using Bubble Beam. "That's why you know so much about Dragon-types."

"Say, I wonder if I could ask you a favor." Emmy continued before getting up from her rock. "Could you teach me more?"

"Hmm?" Iris said, her interest piqued.

"About Druddigon?" Emmy clarified. "I've only been a trainer for a little while."

"So you're a beginner?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, my dad traded his Druddigon with me." Emmy answered before turning to her Pokémon, Pikachu, Axew, and Marill sitting on her head. "It's the very first time I've raised a Dragon-type."

Druddigon then put her head in the hand Emmy outstretched.

"Once I get a little bit more comfortable, I'd like to go on a journey." Emmy continued, scratching Druddigon's chin as she showed her contentment. Emmy then stopped to look at her hand. "So far I haven't really gotten there."

"Oh, gotcha!" Ash said as Misty got up from where she was. Iris then jumped down from her perch on the tree.

"Sure!" Iris said, placing a hand over her heart. "I'll do whatever I can to help you with your dream!"

"Thanks, that's wonderful!" Emmy exclaimed.

"So you want to feel comfortable." Iris said, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see...Having a battle would be a good start!"

"A battle?" Emmy asked.

"Right!" Iris answered. "What do you think?"

"I dunno." Emmy said, shaking her head. "I've never battled with Druddigon."

"Then I strongly suggest you do that." Cilan interjected. "You'll get much closer!"

"Yeah, Cilan's right." Ash added before pulling on his hat. "How about a battle with me?"

"That's it!" Iris said, standing next to Emmy. "Perfect! Give it all you've got! Right?"

Emmy nodded her head in agreement.

"This should be interesting." Misty commented.

XXXXXXX

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as they were on the battlefield.

Tepig then emerged, blowing embers from his snout.

"All right, begin!" Cilan exclaimed, his right arm up in the air.

"Let's go!" Ash said. "Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig then ran directly into Druddigon, effectively tackling her.

"Druddigon, oh no!" Emmy said as Druddigon was sent reeling.

"Frist, remember to stay calm and then you need to stop Tepig!" Iris said.

"Right!" Emmy said before bringing her left arm in front of herself. "Druddigon, use Focus Blast!"

Druddigon did exactly that as she formed a light blue orb with a white center between her claws. Bringing her claws back, Druddigon then fired the blast like a bowling ball.

"Tepig, dodge it!" Ash said.

Tepig then dodged out of the way of the blast as it exploded a rock. Tepig just barely dodged it.

"All right!" Ash said. "Now use Flame Charge!"

Tepig then stomped his feet repeatedly into the ground before he caused a gray plume of smoke to appear. This was followed by fire breaking through the smoke as Tepig prepared Flame Charge.

"Druddigon can handle it!" Iris said. "Block Tepig's attack!"

"Right!" Emmy said. "Druddigon, block it now!"

Tepig then charged forward, engulfed in the flames of Flame Charge.

Druddigon then crossed her arms in front of herself as she blocked Tepig's attack. Tepig's attack exploded as a plume of gray smoke appeared. Tepig was sent reeling from it.

"Quick, Tepig, get up!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" ("You can do it!")

"Now, attack!" Iris exclaimed as Tepig slowly got to his hooves.

"Druddigon, use Dragon Claw!" Emmy said.

Druddigon's claws then glowed light blue as she thrust them forward threateningly.

"Tepig, Ember!" Ash said.

Tepig then reared back as he fired the Fire-type move.

The two waves of Embers caused Druddigon to lose her focus.

"Can't back down now, do it!" Iris exclaimed.

"Right!" Emmy said. "Druddigon, keep attacking with Dragon Claw!"

Druddigon the pushed forward, attacking with her claws as Tepig continued the Ember attack.

"Tepig!" Ash exclaimed as the Fire Pig Pokémon was sent reeling when Druddigon attacked.

The force of the attack caused him to faint, his tail drooping.

"Tepig's unable to battle!" Cilan announced, looking at Tepig. Cilan then looked back towards Druddigon as he thrust his right arm in their direction. "Druddigon wins!"

"We won?" Emmy wondered with a bit of disbelief as Iris and Axew cheered behind her.

Druddigon then let loose a roar of her name.

"We really won!" Emmy said before turning to Iris and Axew. "And it's all because of all your wonderful advice!" Emmy then bowed to her. "Thanks, Iris!"

"Getting in sync with a Dragon-type is not such an easy thing to do." Iris said, scratching the back of her head as Druddigon walked over and Axew hung off her right hand. Iris then rubbed Druddigon's head. "The most important thing you can do is trust each other. And also never, ever give up!"

"What do you say, Axew?" Iris asked, turning to the Tusk Pokémon.

"Ew Ew!" ("You're right!") Axew said, nodding his head.

"Tepig, are you okay?" Ash said as Tepig struggled to his hooves.

"Pikachu, pika?" ("Yeah, you okay?")

"Tepig, Tepig!" ("Yeah, I am!") Tepig said, getting up.

"You did a great job!" Ash said, holding Tepig's Poké Ball. "Now take a good rest!" Ash added as he returned Tepig.

"Tepig!" ("Okay!) The Fire Pig Pokémon said before entering the Poké Ball.

"Oh well." Misty said, placing her elbow on Ash's shoulder as he stood up. "You win some, you lose some."

"Yeah." Ash said as Pikachu was conversing with Marill on the ground. "As long as my Pokémon have fun as we forge friendships, it's a win regardless."

"That's true." Misty said.

Ash then felt his face heat up as he caught himself then staring into Misty's viridian eyes.

"Uh, Ash?" Misty said, waving a hand in front of Ash's face. "Hello?"

Pikachu, somewhat knowing what would occur next, led Marill quietly away from the two people.

Ash then, closing the slight distance between the two of them, pressed his lips against Misty's. Misty was taken off-guard by the sudden, but not unwanted, affection. Misty then deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"Sorry." Ash said sheepishly, a fierce blush on his face. "I'm not entirely sure what came over me."

"No need to apologize." Misty said, a smile on her face as she also had a bit of a blush on it. "It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy it."

Ash then had a smile on his face. "We should probably go over to where the others are, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah." Misty answered tersely as Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her over to Iris, Cilan, Emmy, and their Pokémon.

"Wow, so your Druddigon is able to use Focus Blast, Dragon Claw, and - I assume - Flamethrower!" Cilan said.

"Does Druddigon know any other moves?" Iris asked curiously, looking for confirmation too.

Emmy shook her head in disagreement. "So far, just those three!"

"Okay, we've got Druddigon with three moves..." Iris said thoughtfully. "But learning one more move would be huge!"

"It'd be a whole new game!" Ash added, the blush still visible on his face.

"Great moves are important." Misty said, the blush also on her face.

"I see you two had some fun." Cilan said. This merely caused the blush to deepen as the two separated and their respective Pokémon got onto them. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Marill in Misty's arms.

"Pika Pika!" ("I agree!")

"Marill!" ("On both counts!")

"Hmm, learn another move." Emmy wondered before turning to her Druddigon with determination. "We'll do it!" Emmy then reach out to pet the side of her face. "Right, Druddigon?"

"Druddigon!" ("Right!")

Unbeknownst to the group, a nearby Ghost-type was about to fire a Shadow Ball at them. Yamask then fired the Shadow Ball directly at Druddigon, causing a black plume of smoke to appear.

Iris had fallen on the ground while Axew lied on his stomach. The other humans and Pokémon looked on in surprise as Yamask approached them.

"A Yamask!" Ash said as the smoke cleared.

"But why attack out of nowhere?" Cilan wondered.

"It must be Team Rocket's Yamask!" Misty said.

Yamask then prepared another Shadow Ball and fired it straight at Druddigon again. Yamask tossed it like a bowling ball.

"Look out!" Iris exclaimed.

Druddigon and Emmy then ducked as the attack flew over their heads.

"So you want to battle, huh?" Emmy said. "Druddigon, use Flamethrower!"

Druddigon then reared back as she gathered the flame in her mouth.

Before she could attack though, a Woobat flew behind them and started attacking with Gust.

"What's going on?" Emmy said as Druddigon and herself were being pushed by the wind currents.

"It's a Woobat!" Cilan said.

"What's with the Gust?" Ash wondered.

Axew was then pushed off of Iris's shoulder as he slammed into Pikachu, knocking him off as well. Ash tried reaching them, but to no avail.

As the Pokémon flew through the air, they were caught with the same wire that was around Druddigon's ankle.

A third and fourth wire were then fired: the former catching Druddigon and the later managing to catch Marill out of Misty's arms.

"Druddigon!" Emmy exclaimed.

Axew, Pikachu, and Marill then rolled along the ground, fighting for their freedom.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Axew!" Iris shouted.

"Marill!" Misty added.

"All right, Druddigon, Dragon Claw!" Emmy shouted.

Druddigon then reached down to the squirming Mouse and Aqua Mouse Pokémon, freeing them.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Marill, you feeling all right?" Misty inquired.

"Pikachu." ("I'm fine.")

"Marill." ("Me too.")

Axew and Druddigon were then pulled into the aircraft above them. Ash and Misty held their respective Pokémon in their arms as Axew and Druddigon were thrown into the aircraft.

"No!" Emmy exclaimed. "Now what?"

James and Jessie then appeared at the top of the aircraft.

Jessie: ""Now what?"" Now there's a twerpish question! Dumb, indeed!"

Jessie: "We bring...the white light of evil into the future!"

James: "Thrusting the hammer...onto the black darkness of the universe!"

Meowth: "And carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer! Jessie!"

James: "And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

Team Rocket Trio: "Now gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Emmy inquired.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "They're really bad guys who show up and steal people's Pokémon!"

"I _knew_ it was them!" Misty added.

"Bad guys?" James said. "I would reframe that as three geniuses working hard to capture Druddigon with a brilliant plan!"

"And grabbing Axew just shows that our awesome plan is working great!" Meowth added.

"And catching Pikachu and Marill will be the icing on the cake." Jessie said. "A cake that we'll bake for our dear boss, who will certainly savor every delicious bite!"

"Well, I don't think so!" Iris said angrily. "Axew is my partner!"

Iris then charged forward. "Look out!"

Iris then jumped up the rock in front of them and tried to leap to the aircraft, but just barely fell short.

"Iris!" Ash shouted as she fell.

Cilan then moved to catch her, holding her in his arms.

"I would've been fine on my own Cilan." Iris said, blushing faintly at the intimate contact as she got out of his arms.

"I know, I just reacted to the situation at hand." Cilan said, blushing faintly, although he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Seems like the twerp and his old friend aren't the only ones seeking romance." Jessie mused under her breath.

"We'll raise Axew right and have it evolve." James said, his arms crossed. "Then..."

"Team Rocket will take over the whole Unova region!" Jessie finished.

_Take over Unova with a Haxorus and a Druddigon? _Iris thought. _I got to admit, these guys sure are ambitious._

"Now, Woobat, use Gust!" Jessie said.

Woobat then complied as she unleashed the gales from her wings.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" James said.

Yamask then followed through as he tossed the ball of shadow energy like a bowling ball.

The humans then jumped out of the way as a plume of black smoke appeared where they had been.

"Farewell!" Jessie and James said in unison.

Woobat and Yamask then followed their respective Pokémon Trainers.

Their aircraft then flew off into the distance.

"That's it." Emmy said, turning to Iris. "We gotta do something!"

Iris nodded her head in agreement. "You betcha!"

Team Rocket's Point of View

"There are several mesas up ahead." James said. "The perfect place to land."

Meowth then came down from where he was atop the glass bubble at the top of the aircraft. "And the perfect time to let the Boss know the great things we've done for him!"

"What was that?" Meowth said after they heard a vibration in the aircraft.

The vibration being caused by Druddigon using Dragon Claw on one of the walls and punching it.

"You're _certain_ Druddigon won't be able to break out, aren't you?" Jessie asked.

"Have faith that our ship is one hundred percent safe and sound!" James answered.

Normal Point of View

"All right, everybody!" Cilan said as they were running in the direction Team Rocket went. Keep your eyes on Team Rocket!"

"I am going to get my precious Druddigon back from them if it's the last thing I ever do!" Emmy said determinedly.

_Axew, my best friend and partner, means more to me than words can say!_ Iris thought to herself as she reminisced to herself the day the Village Elder talked to her about leaving on her journey. _This is something that Axew and I have to overcome if I want to be a Dragon Master!_

Iris then quickened her pace as she raced in front of them. The others behind her followed suit as they quickened their speed as well.

XXXXXXXX

Druddigon was casting waves through the airship as she slammed her fist into the wall again and again.

"Wait Druddigon." Axew said. "Let me help!"

"If you say so." Druddigon said, a bit winded from the constant attacking.

Axew then gathered up energy in his stomach. He then soon released it from his mouth, successfully using Dragon Rage.

The airship then lurched from the attack as black smoke billowed from it in three lines.

"What was that?" Jessie wondered as the controls were short-circuiting.

XXXXXXX

Iris and Emmy let out a gasp at the sight of the airship falling.

"They're going down!" Ash commented.

"I wonder if they'll be okay." Misty said.

XXXXXXX

"Man..." Meowth said after the Team Rocket Trio emerged from the holes on the top of the aircraft. "I never would've guessed that that pipsqueak Axew could use Dragon Rage."

"When it joins us, it'll be a plus!" James said.

The Trio's attention was then diverting as they heard Druddigon breaking down the wall of their containment.

"They are escaping." Jessie observed as Axew was on Druddigon's back. "But they won't get far, that's for sure!"

XXXXXXX

"We've gotta hurry!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" ("I agree!")

"Hold on!" Iris said before Ash could continue walking away.

Iris then jumped onto the branch of the tree in front of them.

Using some sort of connection with Axew, Iris saw where Axew and Druddigon were.

"Iris, what are you doing?" Emmy asked, cupping her hands like a megaphone. "We need to hurry and rescue Druddigon and Axew!"

"Got it." Iris said to herself before pointing off into a direction. "That way!"

Iris then jumped off the tree to go in the direction she had pointed at.

"Iris, where are you going?" Emmy inquired.

"Going this way is much faster!" Cilan said, pointing in the direction he was referring to.

"Iris must be able to sense where Axew and Druddigon are!" Ash said. "I'm gonna trust her. Let's go!"

"Pikachu!" ("Right!")

"Right behind you Ash!" Misty said, following him as the Pokémon Trainer ran off.

XXXXXXX

As Druddigon was running away, she lost her balance at an edge. She then fell off. Axew soon followed and landed on a moss-covered rock.

"Are you okay?" Druddigon asked, getting close to Axew.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Axew answered, sitting up.

"Hate to burst your bubble..." Jessie said, Woobat and Yamask in front of the other Pokémon.

"But you can't escape the grip of Team Rocket!" James finished.

"So get a grip and join with us!" Meowth added.

In response, Druddigon gathered an orb of light blue and white and fired it like a bowling ball at the humans.

The Team Rocket Trio merely backed away a bit to the side to dodge the blast.

"You're a feisty Pokémon with an attitude." Jessie said. "I like it!"

"But we're finished playing kids' games." James said. "Now, Yamask, Shadow Ball!"

Yamask then formed the ghostly ball between his hands before he reared his right arm back and tossed it like a bowling ball.

Druddigon blocked it by crossing her arms in front of herself, causing the Shadow Ball to disappear harmlessly.

"Woobat, Gust!" Jessie said.

Woobat then flapped her wings, causing Druddigon to lose its balance and for Axew to be sent flying.

"If you give up while the giving's good, then you'll be on the front lines when we take over the Unova region!" Meowth said.

"Not going to happen!" Iris said.

"It's the Twerps!" Jessie noted.

"Axew, we'll save you!" Iris said.

"You'll be just fine, Druddigon!" Emmy said.

"You can count on us." Misty added.

"Axew!" ("Iris!")

"Druddigon!" ("Emmy!")

"Don't bet on it!" James said. "Yamask, Shadow Ball!"

Yamask formed the Ghost-type move between his hands, but before he could fire, Ash and Misty had other ideas.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Marill, use Water Gun!" Misty said.

Pikachu then gathered the electrical energy before unleashing it on Yamask and Woobat. Marill added damage to the move as she reared back and launched a her Water Gun.

The combined moves caused the Shadow Ball to explode in a small plume of gray smoke.

"Quick, now's your chance!" Cilan said, talking to the two Dragon-types.

Emmy was waiting with open arms for her Druddigon to return.

Druddigon obliged as she walked over to them, carrying Axew in her arms.

Axew then jumped happily into Iris's arms.

"We came as fast as we could!" Iris said.

"Yamask, use Night Shade!" James said.

Yamask then glowed a faint light purplish color as his eyes glowed red. He then unleashes red sound waves from his mouth.

Druddigon then put her arms protectively around Emmy as they were both outlined in a faint purple color.

The Night Shade attack caused them to be sent back a couple steps each second.

"Hang on, Druddigon!" Emmy said, her voice wavering from the attack.

"Yamask, let it rip!" James said as the Spirit Pokémon continued pressing the assault.

Druddigon and Emmy were then sent flying back a little from the attack, landing on the group while pushing up a cloud of dust.

Yamask then stopped the attack.

"You all right?" Ash inquired as he ran over to her with Cilan, Misty, Pikachu, and Marill around him.

"Pikachu?" ("Are you?")

"Yeah, I'm okay." Emmy answered.

"Drudd." ("So am I.")

"Thanks so much, Druddigon." Emmy said, looking down at her Pokémon. "You protected me!"

Druddigon then got up, determined to deal with Team Rocket.

Druddigon then placed her left arm over her right arm as she started to glow orange.

"What's that?" Emmy wondered as Team Rocket looked on in horror and Ash, Misty, and Cilan looked on in awe.

"Druddigon learned Draco Meteor!" Iris answered.

"Draco Meteor?" Emmy repeated.

"Yeah!" Iris said. "Now it needs to concentrate all its power and shoot it toward the sky!"

"Druddigon, concentrate all of your power!" Emmy said.

Druddigon did exactly that as an orange light emanated from her jaws.

"Do it!" Iris encouraged.

"Now release it, straight toward the sky!" Emmy said before pointing up at the sky.

Druddigon then moved its head up towards the sky, a ball of orange glowing in his mouth. Druddigon then fired the ball into the air.

It then exploded, releasing several trails of it down the sky, a majority of them hitting Team Rocket. One hit Yamask, causing him to faint.

_I wonder how my Gible's doing at Professor Oak's. _Ash thought absently.

"Wow, this is Draco Meteor?" Emmy said.

"You bet, way to go!" Iris said.

"Remarkable!" James said as Draco Meteor seemed to stop. "Druddigon learned Draco Meteor!"

"Which means, let's catch it!" Jessie said. "Now, Woobat, Gust!"

Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash said as the Bat Pokémon unleashed the winds upon them.

"Marill, Bubble Beam!" Misty said.

Pikachu then gathered the electricity in his tail, somersaulting a bit as he did so. He then fired the attack at Woobat. Marill then followed up by releasing a flurry of bubbles at Woobat. A cloud of gray smoke then appeared.

"Yes!" Iris said. "Axew, use Dragon Rage!"

"Axew!" ("Okay!") Axew said, jumping off her shoulder.

Axew then gathered the light blue and white orb in his stomach before it reached his mouth. Axew then, instead of biting down on it and causing an explosion, released the waves of black, blue, light blue, and white.

The attack then collided with Team Rocket, exploding into a plume of black and white smoke.

"Yeah!" Ash said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Pika Pika!" ("Look at that.")

"I guess it isn't Dragon _Sneeze_ anymore." Cilan mused, a smile on his face.

As the smoke cleared though, they saw that Team Rocket was gone.

They then heard the sound of jets as Team Rocket escaped on their jet packs.

"I detest meddlesome Twerps!" James said. "They always appear to get in our way."

"It might look like we've lost this latest round, but our dream _will_ definitely be realized." Jessie said.

"And that dream is taking over the entire Unova region for the Boss!" Meowth added.

"Still," James said. "those Twerps aren't nearly as annoying as Team Plasma."

"Now _they_ are most certainly bothersome." Jessie agreed.

"I wonder when we will meet them next." Meowth added as they went to their destination on their jet packs.

XXXXXXX

"Axew, you were wonderful!" Iris said, holding Axew in her hands. "You did it! You finally learned how to use Dragon Rage!"

"Axew!" ("I sure did!")

"I know and I'm just as happy as you are!" Iris said, hugging Axew close. "We've worked so long and hard for this!"

"It was a long time coming," Cilan said. "but, like a fine meal, it was well worth the wait!" Cilan then put his hand on his chest. "A tasteful Dragon Rage!"

"And Druddigon's Draco Meteor was pretty awesome, too!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" ("Yeah it was!")

"Nothing quite like your Pokémon improving with every passing day." Misty added.

"Marill!" ("I agree!")

"You've all helped me decide what to do." Emmy said before leaning in conspiratorially towards Druddigon. "I'm going on a journey with Druddigon!"

Druddigon then rubbed her head lightly against Emmy as she laughed.

"Great!" Iris said, pumping a fist. "We'll work hard, too! And I'll become a Dragon Master!"

"Axew!" ("Count on it!")

"I'm working hard, too!" Ash said before looking up at the sky. "And someday, I'm gonna become a Pokémon Master!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" ("Yeah, someday!")

"But will you become a Pokémon Master before I become a _Water-type_ Pokémon Master?" Misty asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You can bet I'll try my hardest!" Ash responded, pumping a fist determinedly in the air.

"Well, it looks like you'll be there to support each other." Emmy mused, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Ash said, looking at Misty. "you're right about that."

"And _someone_ has to keep you in line Ash." Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash said, crossing his arms indignantly. It was clear from the smile on his face that he wasn't annoyed.

Misty then kissed Ash on the cheek. This contact caused Ash to blush crimson.

Iris stuck out her tongue in disgust at the display. "Ack."

"Oh Iris," Cilan said, amused. If one listened closer though they could hear the undercurrent of disappointment in his voice. "don't act like that. I think it's rather cute." Cilan then, noticing her disgust, noticed what he had been feeling. _It seems that I have developed feelings for Iris. Sounds like a secret ingredient in a rare recipe._

"Whatever Cilan." Iris said, crossing her arms and looking away.

Emmy merely chuckled at the display of the four teens.

**Author's Notes: So, it seems that Cilan has developed feelings for Iris. I wonder how long it'll be until they end up together. If only I was better at writing romances that develop realistically. -Sigh- I cannot help but feel like the romances I write are...well...lackluster. What do you think? But I digress. I think my writing is significantly better during Pokémon Battles and normal dialogue. Man, I sound redundant.**

**Also, for those of you who are very observant and know the episodes of Pokémon like the back of your hand, you're probably wondering why Iris seems put off by romance when she _gushed_ over those two Cottonee. The only explanation I can think of - besides some sort of arbitrary fact - is that Iris likes the relationship between Pokémon, but is put off by human relationships, at least for the moment. -Crickets- I know right? Stupid explanation. -Shrugs- Oh well, what can you do?**


	28. Cottonee in Love

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you guys been doing? I've been good. -Shrugs- Anyway, on with the next chapter! Also, sorry in advance for the rambling at the beginning of the chapter. I'm not necessarily good at recapping the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The Disclaimer is planting apple trees.**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty-Five

Ash's Point of View

_As we were traveling to Nimbasa City, we ran into this Pokémon Trainer named Stephan. He challenged me to a battle which I agreed to. Before I could battle his Blitzle with Pikachu though, Oshawott came out of his Poké Ball. It seemed that Oshawott couldn't attack with Aqua Jet though. When Oshawott attacked with Razor Shell, Blitzle used Double Kick. This knocked Oshawott's Scalchop away and into the area behind us._

_Followed by Misty, we chased after Oshawott as he looked for his Scalchop. When we found him, we helped him try to find his Scalchop. It seemed the only things we could find were a bottle cap – something Misty decided to hold onto – and a Joltik. After the Joltik was done shocking Oshawott, it went away. It was then that Iris and Cilan came after us. Apparently, Iris thought that an Iapapa Berry would work as a great substitute for Oshawott's missing Scalchop._

_The Iapapa Berry would prove to be insufficient as Pikachu's Thunderbolt split it in half and went to shock Oshawott. Iris, Cilan, and Axew then took a bite of the charred Iapapa Berry before Cilan offered his dish to Oshawott. The dish would also prove to be useless as Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacked Oshawott. Cilan then freaked out about how his dish was blackened from Pikachu's attack. I couldn't help but notice as Iris seemed to absently put a hand on his shoulder._

_Recovering from his slight freak out, Cilan called out his Dwebble. Dwebble then made a shield in the likeness of a Scalchop for Oshawott to use. Misty commented though that it seemed to be a bit too big though. Oshawott managed to deflect the Thunderbolt with the rock, but collapsed under its weight. I then started to do some vigorous exercise with Oshawott so he could use the Scalchop made of rock._

_As night had fallen, I then noticed along with Misty, Pikachu, and Marill that Oshawott seemed to have vanished. We then, with Pikachu's assistance, saw that Oshawott was training with the Scalchop made of rock. I then engaged in some more special training with Oshawott as Misty decided to train along with us. Most likely to stay in top condition. Oshawott was then able to use the Scalchop to deflect Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks._

_The day next, we then went to look for Stephan when we saw him riding a stationary bicycle to power up his Blitzle. It vaguely reminded me of what I did before taking on the Pewter Gym. We then decided to have a battle right then and there. A powerful Shock Wave made the Scalchop Oshawott was using to crack. It then broke apart from a Double Kick attack._

_Remembering what Cilan had said earlier about how the best offense is a strong defense, I told Oshawott to charged forth with Tackle. Soon after though, Blitzle corned Oshawott against a tree. Oshawott and Blitzle then went head to head with Aqua Jet and Flame Charge. They then slammed into a rock, sending them reeling back as Blitzle fainted. Axew then came up holding Oshawott's Scalchop soon after the battle was over._

_Now though, after that, we continued on our way to Nimbasa City and my fourth gym badge! On our way though, Iris decided to have Axew battle against Scraggy._

Normal Point of View

"Now, Scraggy, Headbutt!" Ash shouted after Scraggy pulled on his "pants".

"Dodge it, Axew!" Iris shouted back.

As Scraggy came in for a Headbutt, Axew nimbly jumped and dodged it.

"All right, use Scratch!" Iris said.

Axew then went by Scraggy and scratched him.

"Scraggy!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pika." ("Interesting.")

"Quick, Dragon Rage, let's go!" Iris shouted, pointing in front of herself.

Axew fired the attack from his mouth. The dark and light blue attacked morphed into a dragon once before reverting to being a line and attacking Scraggy. This caused a plume of dark smoke and white-blue light to appear.

Scraggy was knocked back to the ground by the blast.

"Aw, man..." Ash said, his left hand on the side of his hat and the back of his right hand on his hip.

"Pika Pikachu." ("Oh well.")

The wind started to rustle and whistle, blowing leaves in its wake.

"Pika?" ("Huh?")

As the wind stopped, what appeared to be a Grass-type Pokémon drifted down from the sky.

The Pokémon hovered over Scraggy's forehead. Scraggy awoke from his unconscious state to see the Pokémon staring down with brown eyes.

"Whoa, what's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered after hearing the Pokémon speak. "Think it's a Cottonee?"

Cilan nodded his head. "That, Ash, _is_ a Cottonee!"

"Hmm." Ash said, kneeling down to the Cottonee as he brought out his Pokédex.

"Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Cottonee shoots cotton to distract its opponent when attacked and travels around wherever the blowing wind carries it." The Pokédex uttered.

Scraggy rose to look at Cottonee, a challenge in his eyes and facial expression. Scraggy used Leer against the Cottonee. This caused the Cottonee to sweat-drop. Cottonee backed away from Scraggy, leaving behind four puffs of cotton. Scraggy jumped up to scratch at them, but to no avail.

"It's rather unusual to see a Cottonee all by itself this time of year." Cilan commented.

"What's so strange about that?" Misty asked.

"You see, under normal circumstances, Cottonee will gather in large group and then happily pair up!" Cilan explained.

"So, it's like a big singles get-together?" Iris asked, walking over to Cilan, Ash, and Misty.

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Cilan said with a sweat-drop. "Then, after they've found a partner, the happy couples ride the winds as they start their new lives together!"

Iris took a bite of the green apple she was holding. That she inexplicably pulled out of thin air. "How romantic can you get?"

"Though, it sounds a little less romantic with your mouth full." Cilan said.

"Sounds interesting, that's for sure." Misty commented.

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed. "So the couples are like really good buddies, right?"

"That's so like you!' Iris commented. "You're such a little kid!"

"'Little kid'?" Misty repeated, waving her mallet around threateningly. "I think the problem is more along the lines of his density."

"I was joking Misty!" Ash said defensively as Misty seemed ready to hit him over the head with her mallet.

"Well, it wasn't very funny." Misty said, her mallet returning to wherever it comes from. Her expression soften a little. "Although it _would_ be like you to be so dense."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash asked, his gaze narrowing.

Before Misty could answer, Cilan interrupted them. "Now, hold on."

"What is it?" Iris asked curiously, taking another bite of the green apple.

"Let me see..." Cilan said absently as he was fiddling with a his Town Map. "Ah, I thought so!"

"Thought so what?" Misty inquired.

"Rainbow Valley's close to where we are now." Cilan explained.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Rainbow Valley?" Misty repeated.

"It's quite popular." Cilan said before raising his right arm. "It's a world-famous spot known for its rainbows, as well as its Diamond Breeze!"

"But, what's a Diamond Breeze?" Ash asked.

"A glorious wind that sparkles like diamonds when it blows!" Cilan answered.

"Sounds fascinating." Misty said.

"It's also known as the place where Cottonee pair up," Cilan continued. "hop on the Diamond Breeze and set off on their new life together!"

"Sounds ultra-romantic!" Iris noted.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it." Misty said, linking her arm with Ash's.

The teens walked over to the Cottonee.

"I would guess this Cottonee is probably on its way to Rainbow Valley right now!" Cilan presumed.

"Then what is it doing here?" Misty wondered.

Their attention was diverted by Scraggy pointing at something in the sky.

"What's the matter, Scraggy?" Ash asked.

"Look, it's another Cottonee!" Iris commented, referring to the Pokémon that Scraggy had been pointing at.

The first Cottonee blushed in the other Cottonee's presence.

"Hmm?" Iris said, diverting her attention from the second Cottonee back to the first Cottonee. "This Cottonee's blushing!"

"I'll bet that Cottonee distracted you from your group, right?" Cilan asked.

The Cottonee nodded their head once.

"Of course!" Cilan said, pointing upwards.

"That means..." Iris said.

"It must be in love." Misty mused.

"Yes, and it's..." Cilan said, kneeling on the ground. "Heart-to-Heart Time!"

Cilan then stood back up as he continued. "The time to confess your true innermost feelings!"

"Being honest and assertive is so important when it comes to true love!" Iris added after taking another bite of her apple.

"Yeah, I bet you two are just experts in that field." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Cilan said with a sweat-drop before composing himself. "Although, Iris, talking with your mouth full is still a bit less than inspiring."

"Well, I just happen to be hungry, so get over it!" Iris said.

"Just go and tell that Cottonee you wanna be in a relationship!" Ash imputed.

"A relationship?" Misty said, an eyebrow raised. "Seems a bit forward."

"Just tell Cottonee how you feel." Cilan said gesturing for Cottonee to go.

"Go for it and be brave!" Iris added, her fist clenched.

"And don't forget to be friendly!" Misty added with a thumbs-up as Cottonee went over to the other Cottonee.

"And now, we wait and see the result." Cilan said.

"Cottonee'll be great!" Iris added.

"And yet...I'm no so sure." Ash said skeptically.

As the Cottonee were talking, the second Cottonee turned to the side and blasted the other with Stun Spore.

"I think that was Stun Spore!" Cilan observed.

"Was that a brush-off?" Iris wondered.

"Talk about getting the cold shoulder." Misty added.

The Cottonee that used Stun Spore fired Razor Leaf from her green leaves on either side of her body at the male Cottonee.

"And now it's Razor Leaf!" Ash exclaimed.

"Heart-to-Heart Time has changed into Battle Time!" Cilan said.

"Why is that?" Iris pondered.

"It's probably a test to see how strong Cottonee is when it comes to battle." Cilan said, a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Makes sense." Iris said.

"Seems a bit uncouth to me." Ash muttered.

The female Cottonee gathered energy in front of herself before firing the sphere of Energy Ball. The Energy Ball collided with the male Cottonee, causing a puff of black smoke to appear.

"Ugh..." Ash said. "Cottonee should've dodged that!"

"Pika Pika!" ("I agree!")

"Looks like a counterattack!" Cilan said as the male Cottonee fired a Razor Leaf attack of his own.

The Razor Leaf attack, however, flew right past the female Cottonee.

"Whoa, talk about bad aim!" Ash commented.

"Reminds me of Oshawott's Aqua Jet." Misty added.

The male Cottonee then formed an Energy Ball, however, it flew off aimlessly.

"And there goes an Energy Ball!" Iris noted.

The Energy Ball landed to the ground near a tree with a small "pop" noise.

Iris had her eyes closed and her left hand over her right eye. Axew looked disappointed at the turn of events. Cilan was slightly opened-mouthed with his eyes closed as he hung his head back a little in exasperation. Pikachu also looked to be a bit disappointed at what had occurred. Ash was growling a bit with his right fist clenched in front of himself. Misty was shaking her head while Marill looked on with the same facial expression worn by Axew and Pikachu.

After turning away from the awry Energy Ball, the female Cottonee readied an Energy Ball of her own. It collided with the male Cottonee, causing a small puff of black smoke and green light while Cottonee fell to the ground. The female Cottonee then flew away, unimpressed.

"Guess that's it." Cilan said.

"That had to be a snub!" Iris said.

"It would appear so." Cilan agreed.

"Definitely seemed rude to me." Misty added.

The teens and their Pokémon walked over to the fallen male Cottonee who, at the moment, was crying their eyes out.

Ash knelt down on one knee in front of the male Cottonee. "Cottonee, you okay?"

The male Cottonee turned over so his tears couldn't be seen.

"Poor Cottonee." Misty said.

XXXXXXX

Iris took a bite out of a red apple before speaking. "No partner is going to say yes if you battle like a weakling. When it comes to true love, you've got to be able to really show off!" She added as she was winking and wagging her finger a little.

"That sounds...messed up." Misty murmured under her breath. Although, it wasn't _completely_ under her breath as she was overheard.

"I agree with you there Misty." Ash whispered back. "But I guess to be fair they _are_ Pokémon."

"Though, love advice somehow loses something with your mouth full." Cilan said as he was sitting in a chair, a first aid kit on the ground next to him. He was tending to the injuries the male Cottonee sustained.

"Hmph." Iris said, sounding indignant.

"That should do it!" Cilan said after he put a bandage on the male Cottonee's forehead.

Cilan sighed. "If you want to be a couple, Iris is right about needing to be strong in battle."

"Of course I'm right!" Iris exclaimed proudly, taking another bite of her apple as a faint shade of crimson was on her face.

"And you get strong by training hard!" Ash said.

"Through hard work and determination!" Misty added as Pikachu and Marill spoke their assent.

"Yes!" Cilan exclaimed, standing up and his right fist clenched. "With our help, you'll train so hard, you'll conduct yourself with confidence!"

"What do you say, Cottonee?" Ash said.

"Let us assist you!" Misty added.

"Impress for success!" Iris imputed as Pikachu spoke in agreement.

The male Cottonee agreed as he hovered. Ash noticed that Scraggy was pulling on the leg of his pants.

"Wow, so you wanna battle against Cottonee, Scraggy?" Ash asked, looking down at the Shedding Pokémon.

"Great!" Cilan said next to Ash. "I'm sure Scraggy will be a wonderful opponent to train with."

XXXXXXX

The male Cottonee, Scraggy, Ash, and Pikachu were on opposite sides of the open field as Iris, Cilan, and Misty were standing on the sidelines.

The male Cottonee looked ready and determined.

"Ash, we're counting on you!" Cilan said, holding up his right arm and hand.

"You just leave it to me!" Ash said.

Scraggy pulled up his "pants".

"Don't mess it up Ash!" Misty shouted, although, a hint of amusement was in her voice.

"'Kay, Scraggy, let's start with Leer!" Ash said, choosing to ignore Misty's comment regardless.

Scraggy looked at Cottonee using his Leer. To Cottonee, it looked like a giant and angry Scraggy was in front of him. The male Cottonee went to hide behind a slanted tree stump.

"Come on, you're not supposed to run away!" Ash shouted as Cottonee peeked from behind the slanted tree stump.

"Pika Pika!" (You're supposed to battle!")

Cottonee sweat-dropped at those in front of him.

"Scraggy, Headbutt!" Ash said.

As Scraggy looked ready to attack, Cottonee covered himself in a field of cotton.

"Say, that was Cotton Guard!" Cilan commented after Scraggy was bounced off.

"Looks like a good defense." Misty added.

"Yeah, that'll come in handy!" Ash said before walking over to kneel in front of the Cottonee.

"Now, first off, you need to learn how to dodge an attack."

"Nee." ("Yep.") The Cotton Puff Pokémon said in agreement.

"Say your opponent's trying to attack you..." Ash began, putting his left arm in front of his chest. "Keep your eyes glued and watch everything your opponent does!" Ash raised his right arm and looked to be pointing at his left fist.

"Nee." ("Okay.") The Cotton Puff Pokémon said as he nodded his head.

"Then you move to the side!" Ash said, his right hand up like a wall. He then moved that hand as his fist passed by it harmlessly in demonstration.

"Cottonee!" ("Got it!") Nodding his head.

"You won't be able to dodge if you look away, see?" Ash said, pointing to his left eye with his left index finger.

"Nee!" ("I see!") Nodding his head again.

"Then let's try it!" Ash said, determined as he stood up.

"Eyes on Scraggy!" Ash said as Scraggy came forth with a Headbutt.

"Pika Pika!" ("Stay focused!")

"Don't look away!" Ash said as Scraggy got closer.

"Keep watching!" Ash said as Scraggy got ever nearer.

The advice would prove to be ineffective as Scraggy slammed his head into Cottonee's face. Ash put his left hand against his face as he looked down and away to the right and sweat-dropped at the occurrence.

"Hmm." Cilan said as Iris sighed.

"I guess Cottonee was too distracted to do anything, _but _look at Scraggy." Misty said.

"It was good that you looking at your opponent," Ash said, standing next to Cottonee, his hands on his knees. "but then you've gotta dodge."

"Let me show you." Ash continued, getting behind Cottonee and placing his hands on the Cotton Puff Pokémon.

"Eyes open..." Ash said as Scraggy looked ready to charge.

"...then you dodge quick!" Ash finished, pulling Cottonee away as Scraggy went by harmlessly.

"And that's all there is to it!" Ash said, holding a hand up as he pointed upwards.

"Scraggy, let's do it one more time!" Ash said, running back over to where Pikachu was. "Use Headbutt!"

As Scraggy charged forward with Headbutt, Cottonee dodged the attack.

"You did it!" Ash exclaimed. "That was great!"

"Things are looking up!" Iris commented.

"Well, Cottonee does have a good teacher." Misty said. At the comment, a faint shade of crimson appeared on Ash's face.

"You bet!" Ash said, recovering and referring to both of the statements. "'Kay, try floating up and dodging!" Ash said, pointing at the hair with his left hand.

Cottonee nodded his head.

"Now, Scraggy, Headbutt!" Ash exclaimed, pulling his left hand back as he punched the air with his right hand.

As Scraggy charged forward to attack with Headbutt, Cottonee floated above him.

"Good!" Ash said after Cottonee dodged two more Headbutt attacks. "Just don't forget your timing!"

"Cottonee sure is a quick study!" Cilan observed.

"Talk about learning fast!" Iris added.

"In my unbiased opinion," Misty said without a hint of anything other than sincerity. "Ash does manage to train Pokémon well if given a little time."

"'Unbiased?'" Iris asked, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Okay, maybe a little bias is involved." Misty admitted, her arms holding Marill closing in substitution for crossing her arms.

"Axew ew!" ("I want to battle!")

"Huh?" Iris asked. "Do you want to battle against Cottonee, too?"

"Ew!" ("Yes!")

"Hmm." Iris said in affirmation. "Okay!"

Iris ran over a little in Ash's direction. "Ash, we want to battle too!"

Ash turned behind him as Iris continued and ran across the open field.

XXXXXXX

As a group of five Cottonee were floating about aimlessly, a certain trio of troublesome people were watching them.

"Cottonee located!" James exclaimed, as Meowth was looking at the Cottonee through his goggles.

"One, two, three, four..." Meowth said, counting them. "Five of them in all!"

"Not worth the trouble!" Jessie said. "Cottonee are widely known to gather by the hundreds this time of year!"

"You're correct." James said as he was fiddling with the tablet-esque device in his hands. Jessie turned to look at him. "It's just not worth the effort!"

"I say we catch a horde of them while they ride the wind," Jessie began. "before they all scatter!"

"And do it in one fell swoop!" Meowth said.

"A Cottonee haul..." James said as he looked at the map on the device. "A model of efficiency!"

XXXXXXX

Back with Ash and Company

"All right, you both ready to go?" Cilan asked as Misty stood next to him while Iris and Axew was on one side of the open field and Ash, Pikachu, Scraggy, and Cottonee on the other.

"Whenever you say!" Iris said, the back of her hands on her hips as Axew got into a battling stance.

"Heads up!" Ash said, kneeling behind Cottonee. "Keep your eyes on Axew!"

"Pika Pika!" ("Stay focused!")

"Scraggy!" ("What he said!")

"Here we go!" Iris shouted, pointing in front of herself. "Axew, use Scratch!"

As Axew came at him, the Cottonee steeled his resolve and easily dodged the Scratch attack. He also dodged the two after that.

"Hmm." Cilan said, his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Cottonee's moves are looking sharp!"

"Looks like Axew's moves are fairly good too." Misty added, in a way voicing the other thought on his mind.

"Awesome, you're on a roll!" Ash exclaimed, fist-bumping the air.

"Pika Pika!" ("Go and get 'em!")

"Scraggy!" ("Good job!")

"Cottonee!" ("Thanks!") The Cotton Puff Pokémon said upon landing in the air in front of Ash, Pikachu, and Scraggy.

"Now, Energy Ball!" Ash shouted.

Cottonee's two green leaves then glowed and shimmered as he readied the Energy Ball in front of himself. As before though, the Energy Ball swerved away aimlessly. It landed with a "pop" behind and to the left of Iris. Cottonee scratched his head with his right leaf, sweat-dropping.

"Not quite." Ash said, pointing in front of himself as everyone walked over to Cottonee. "Aim toward your target first and _then_ shoot!"

"Axew had the same problem," Iris said. "except in Axew's case, it was Dragon Rage!"

Axew scratched the back of his head at the statement.

"Axew," Iris said, leaning down a little. "why don't you teach Cottonee how to do it?"

As Axew spoke his assent and was conversing with Cottonee, Misty spoke up. "Yeah, a Dragon-type Pokémon is going to help a Grass-type Pokémon learn Energy Ball. That makes sense."

"It does seem a bit...ridiculous...when you think about it." Ash said, scratching the back of his neck.

Before Iris could respond to the slight, Axew unleashed his Dragon Rage into the sky. The beam of the Dragon-type move hit a rock on the open field, flattening it.

Axew then went over to it ad put a smaller rock on top of it. Axew then motioned for Cottonee to hit the rock. Before he launched the attack, Pikachu offered words of encouragement. When Cottonee fired the attack though, he fell backwards a little into Pikachu's paws. The Energy Ball landed a little ways off from the rock and Axew, hitting the ground with a "pop" and a puff of dust.

"Oh no!" Ash and Cilan exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Misty said, placing a hand on Cottonee's hand and rubbing it.

"That wasn't even close." Ash commented.

Ash then knelt down behind Cottonee after Misty had stood up and was standing next to Cilan. "'Kay, the first thing you need to do is pick your target!" To emphasize his point, he pointed forward with his right index finger at the direction of the rock and Axew.

"Cottonee." ("Okay.") The Cotton Puff Pokémon said with a nod of his head.

Ash then placed his hands on Cottonee's head. "Then, focus when you start to use your move and make sure you stay completely still. It'll mess up your aim if you move even a little bit!"

Cottonee nodded his head once more.

"'Kay, once more!" Ash exclaimed, holding Cottonee up a little.

Cottonee's leaves then glowed light green. He then started to form the orb of Energy Ball in front of himself. Cottonee then fired the Energy Ball, hitting the rock and surprising Axew. A slight plume of

dust appeared after the blast.

"That's it!" Ash said, rubbing Cottonee's head. "You've got it now!"

"Pika. Pikachu!" ("I'd say. You did it!")

"I told you." Misty said.

XXXXXX

"All right, now it's our turn!" Cilan exclaimed. "Dwebble, use Slash!"

The Rock Inn Pokémon's claws then glowed white at the attack was prepared.

"Cottonee, dodge it!" Ash shouted.

As Dwebble used Slash, Cottonee had dodged the attack by getting out of the way twice.

"Now, use X-Scissor!" Cilan shouted.

Dwebble then charged forward, the white and purple "X" of X-Scissor in front.

"Cotton Guard, let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

Cottonee then covered himself in a wide array of cotton puffs. As Dwebble came in to attack, he was bounced back.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Ash exclaimed, pointing forward with his right hand.

Cottonee's leaves were then outlined in a yellow energy while he launched the Razor Leaf attack. The Razor Leaf attack collided directly into Dwebble.

"Keep it up!" Ash encouraged as Pikachu on his right and Scraggy on his left cheered along with him.

"How about a round with Pansage?" Cilan suggested, holding Pansage's Poké Ball in his right hand as he extended his left arm outwards. The Grass-type Pokémon then made an appearance.

"Razor Leaf, once more!" Ash ordered.

Cottonee did exactly that as he fired the crescent-shaped leaves of Razor Leaf.

"Quick, dodge it!" Cilan commanded.

Pansage then jumped up from the ground to avoid the Razor Leaf attack.

"Use Energy Ball!" Ash said, bringing his right arm from his left shoulder before extending it outwards.

Cottonee then prepared the move. He then fired the ball of energy, hitting Pansage in mid-air. The result was an explosion of a puff of black smoke.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed, giving a high five with his right hand to Cottonee's left green leaf.

Iris, Cilan, and Misty then walked over to them.

"After that kind of battling, you'll be just fine!" Cilan commented, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Being rejected once doesn't mean you ever give up!" Iris added after taking a bite of the yellow berry that was covered in tiny black dots. "You keep on keeping on! And once you prove you're serious, then you're in!"

"You would think all this talk of love would quiet down that hearty appetite of yours just a teensy little bit..." Cilan commented.

"Well, when I think about love and romance, then I eat!" Iris said. "I'm hungry!"

"Then you must think about it a lot given your hearty appetite." Cilan said, a sort of suggestion under his voice.

At that, Iris blushed imperceptibly before taking another bite of the yellow, black-dotted, fruit. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Misty then looked between the two of them and couldn't help but notice something about the two of them. _I wonder, could it be?_

"So!" Cilan exclaimed, breaking Misty out of her reverie. "Let's go and find that Cottonee!"

"Wait!" Ash said. "Think it already went to Rainbow Valley?"

"That is a possibility." Misty said absently.

"No, the Diamond Breeze usually blows through Rainbow Valley right after a full moon, so I think we're in good shape!" Cilan answered.

"Some more than others." Ash commented, causing a faint shade of crimson to appear on Misty's face.

"Of course!" Iris imputed, facing Cilan. "The moon wasn't totally full last night."

"Then let's get there on the double!" Ash said as his Pokémon spoke their assent.

"Scraggy, return!" Ash said, bringing out his Poké Ball to return the Pokémon.

Scraggy then waved his arms in disagreement.

"Huh, what?" Ash wondered. "You want to stay and help Cottonee?"

"Scrag, Scrag!" ("Yes, I do!") The Shedding Pokémon said with a nod of his head.

"Right!" Ash said, pointing upwards with the Poké Ball still in his hand. "Then let's all head over to Rainbow Valley together!"

His Pokémon spoke their agreement.

"And find that Cottonee." Misty added. A thought then struck Misty. "Actually, how about you battle with one of _my_ Pokémon Cottonee?"

The Cottonee looked hesitate at first, but soon shook his head in agreement.

"Great!" Misty said, getting a Poké Ball ready. However, before she could release the Pokémon, a bright light emerged from one of her other Poké Balls. "PSYDUCK!"

"I see Psyduck is the same as always." Ash said with a sweat-drop.

Misty sighed. "Yeah, but he _is_ getting better at battling. Somewhat anyway."

"That's awesome Misty!" Ash said, patting her on the shoulder. "But can he swim yet?"

A small patch of cross-popping veins appeared on Misty's forehead before she shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I swear, Psyduck is the only Water-type Pokémon I know that _can't_ swim."

"Sounds like a contradictory assortment of ingredients to me." Cilan commented.

"I agree." Iris said, eating a bite of a red apple. "How can a _Water_ Pokémon_ not_ swim."

"Yeah, it's strange." Misty admitted before looking at the Duck Pokémon with a soft expression. "I love him anyway, even if he can be a bit..._off."_

"Are you talking about Psyduck or Ash?" Iris asked with a mischievous smirk.

"_Now _who is acting like a little kid." Ash muttered.

"Why are you eating an apple anyway?" Cilan asked. "We weren't talking about love at all."

Iris blushed faintly. "No reason." She then took another bite of her apple.

"I think I know why." Misty started with a smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows. "It might be because she was thinking of-"

"Don't you have a Pokémon Battle to do!" Iris exclaimed, interrupting her as her blush intensified imperceptibly. Cilan raised his eyebrow in suspicion. _Iris, could it be that perhaps you're not telling me something?_

XXXXXXX

"Okay Cottonee, are you ready?" Ash asked as they were standing opposite Misty on the field.

Cottonee nodded his head in affirmation.

"I'm ready too!" Misty shouted confidently. She then looked at Psyduck holding his head and sweat-dropped. "Well, as ready as I'll ever be."

"'Kay, Cottonee use Razor Leaf!"

"Psyduck, attack back with Water Gun!"

"Psy?" ("Huh?")

Misty brought her hand down her face. She then sighed. "Psyduck."

Cottonee's side green leaves then sparkled as he shot the crescent-shaped leaves at Psyduck. Oddly enough, the majority of them hit Psyduck's head.

"Why is it that other Pokémon attacks feel inclined to hit Psyduck in the head?" Misty wondered with a sweat-drop.

"Psyduck." ("Well that hurt.")

"Well, it helps to increase his Psychic-type powers." Ash said.

"Yeah," Misty admitted. "But I don't think I'd _purposely_ want Psyduck's headache to worsen."  
"Well anyway," Ash started. "Cottonee, use Energy Ball!"

Cottonee then gathered the energy in front of him.

"Psyduck, try to use Psychic!" Misty said.

"Psy." ("Okay.")

Psyduck's eyes then glowed blue as he managed to take control of the orb of energy heading toward him. However, he didn't maintain enough control as it was sent spiraling into the sky.

"Okay, then," Ash said. "that happened."

"I think we've done enough battling today." Cilan said.

"I agree." Misty said, bringing out a Poké Ball. "Psyduck, return!"

The Duck Pokémon then returned to his Poké Ball.

"So, let's go help Cottonee find the other Cottonee!" Iris said.

"Right!" Ash, Misty, and Cilan said in unison.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, did you find Cottonee?" Ash asked, the fingers of his left hand intertwined with Misty's as Tranquill came for a landing. The sun was setting in the distance but still gave off ample sunlight.

"Tranquill." ("No I didn't.") The Wild Pigeon Pokémon said with a shake of her head.

"Well, thanks for trying anyway." Ash said, returning Tranquill to her Poké Ball that Ash held in his right hand.

"Man, I don't have a clue!" Ash said, looking at Tranquill's Poké Ball.

"Not that that's anything different." Misty commented, the reassuring squeeze she gave Ash's hand belying any mocking insinuation.

"Well, Cottonee aren't able to fly on their own," Cilan said, a finger to his chin thoughtfully as he looked upwards with his eyes closed. He opened them as he looked at Ash, removing his finger from his chin. "so if we simply follow the wind's path, I'm sure we'll be able to find them!"

"That's a great idea!" Iris said, her hands making fists in front of herself.

Cilan felt himself blush slightly before shaking his head imperceptibly. _Pull yourself together. It's just a friendly compliment._

"But how do we do that?" Ash inquired, turning his gaze to Cilan.

"We run a few tests!" Cilan replied.

Cilan brought out his Town Map as he continued. "Which means it's wind-testing time!" He said as he held it up proudly.

Cilan began to fiddling with the Town Map as Iris stood next to him and put her index finger to her tongue and putting it in the air. She was 'hmming' thoughtfully to herself as she did so.

"The winds are from the south!" Iris said, turning to look at Cilan.

"So, if we calculate the direction that southern winds blow..." Cilan began.

"You mean, in the _southern_ direction?" Misty asked, an eyebrow raised.

Cilan chuckled lightly to himself for a moment before continuing. "It's toward that mountain! Let's hurry!"

"Right!" Ash, Misty, Iris and their Pokémon said in unison.

XXXXXXX

Team Rocket's Point of View

Woobat was coming in for a landing on Jessie's open right hand.

"Were you successful locating Cottonee?" Jessie inquired.

"Woobat!" ("Nope!") The Bat Pokémon said with a shake of her head.

"Then, time to use this!" James said, holding up a black-gray device with a bar on the side and divided in the middle of the cube.

"Off you go, then!" Meowth said as he held the same device and a propeller emerged from the both of them.

They released about four more of the devices.

XXXXXXX

Normal Point of View

"Now let's see..." Cilan said as they were walking along the path and he was looking around. "They would intersect the wind here..."

"This isn't easy!" Ash noted.

"Isn't exactly difficult either." Misty added as Iris emerged from a tree behind them.

"Reading the winds is complicated!" Iris exclaimed.

Iris held up her left index finger to get a reading.

"Here the winds are from the west!" Iris said, looking down at them. Iris put her left hand to her forehead. "I'd better watch the clouds moving, too..." Turning her head a little she continued talking and pointing in the direction she was referring to. "The northwest winds are blowing through that part of the forest!"

"The northwest winds, which means only one thing..." Cilan said, moving his gaze from the Town Map to his right. He pointed in the direction he was looking at. "The winds are all gathering at the foot of that mountain!"

"Great, let's go!" Ash exclaimed before taking off,

"Wait for me, Ash!" Misty said.

Misty was running on his right while Cilan ran on his left. Iris was close behind by moving in the trees.

XXXXXXX

Team Rocket's Point of View

"All right, here's our location." James said as they had moved from their place on the mountain to the trail at the foot of it. Jessie was standing on his left while Meowth was on his right as James knelt on the ground, the tablet-esque device in his hands.

"Now, are those the temperature and moisture readings?" Jessie inquired, a hand on James's shoulder.

"Yes, and this indicates wind direction and speed." James answered. On the device looked to be a river going through the area with arrows going into it, representing the wind.

"So, where are the Cottonee gathering?" Jessie asked.

"I'll tell you in a jiff..." James said as he was fiddling with the tablet. As he went further up on the tablet, the answer revealed itself. "The winds all congregate right up there."

"Hmm." Jessie said, the area covering with a light green circle and yellow blocks of dots in the center while a light blue circle was in the middle. "Bingo!"

The three then chuckled simultaneously.

Normal Point of View

The night had fallen as they found the Cottonee together in a field.

"We finally found the Cottonee!" Ash said as he held the Cottonee they were training.

"Just look at all of them." Misty added.

"Let's hope we find your friend, too!" Cilan said.

As they were slowly milling around, Iris gave a little gasp as she spotted a Cottonee. "Over there!"

"Okay, just do your best!" Cilan said as Cottonee was now floating in front of them. "Don't try too hard and be yourself!"

"Give it everything you've got!" Iris added, a red apple in her right hand. "Show off some of the fire in your heart!" She added and it looked as if she actually _was_ on fire. "After all, we're talking about love here, aren't we?" Iris then took a bite of her red apple after freaking out a little.

"This isn't martial arts, you know." Cilan said.

"All's fair in love and war." Iris said.

"Somehow your blend of eating and talking about love doesn't have quite the right flavor." Cilan added as Iris took another bite of her red apple.

"Just don't feel pressure and you'll be fine!" Misty said as Cottonee was floating over to the female Cottonee.

"If you battle, battle hard!" Ash added.

The male Cottonee approached the female Cottonee.

"It's Heart-to-Heart Time, Second Edition!" Cilan said, a hand over his heart.

As the male Cottonee was talking, a sudden gust of wind appeared to blow them away.

"Whoa!" Ash said, as they turned from the left to look at the right. "Cottonee!"

"What's that?" Ash wondered, looking at at a gray fan with orange blades that were separated by three silver bars in the shape of a steering wheel.

"Looks like a giant fan to me." Misty said, squinting as she looked closer at it. "And something about it strikes me as...familiar."

The Cottonee were being blown into a gray-white sack by the fan's winds.

"What's going on?" Iris wondered as they saw the Cottonee going into the sack.

The sack closed up as they figured out who was responsible. The people responsible were chuckling evilly.

"Team Rocket!" Misty exclaimed. "I thought that "R" on the side of the fan looked familiar!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash inquired.

Jessie: "You would ask. Clueless indeed!"

James: "We'll answer your question as we feel the need."

Jessie: "Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe!"

Meowth: "And carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

Jessie: "The fiery destroyer! I am Jessie!"

James: "And wind thunderous emotion, I am James!"

Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

Team Rocket Trio: "And now, gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket!" Iris shouted.

"How dare you?" Cilan added. "You can't have Cottonee!"

"We're gonna blow you off, so keep your tie on!" Meowth said as he held a sort of detonation device in his right paw. A golden device with a red button at the top.

After he pushed the button, the fan's head turned to its left to blow wind at Ash and Company.

"Told ya!" Meowth shouted as they sped away and the force of the wind caused the teens to fall to the ground. "Bye!"

"Pikachu, quick, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Marill, you help too and use Water Gun!" Misty added.

Pikachu then gathered up his electricity before firing the bolt of electrical energy at the machine. Marill puffed her cheeks out before unleashing a torrent of water at the fan. The force of both attacks caused the fan to explode in a plume of black smoke, yellow electricity, white light, and a bit of water.

"Yes!" Ash said after the wind was no longer blowing on them. Ash then brought a Poké Ball out. "Okay, Tranquill, I choose you!"

The Wild Pigeon Pokémon appeared as she chased after Team Rocket.

"Use Air Cutter on that bag!" Ash said.

Tranquill flapped her wings. She unleashed about eight light blue moves in the shape of a "X". The blows of energy though would prove to be fruitless as nothing happened.

"Oh, now there's a surprise." Jessie commented as the Team Rocket Trio looked back.

"We never travel unprepared!" James said.

As Iris and Cilan looked a bit distressed, Ash and Misty growled at them. The Team Rocket Trio was looking back confidently. That was until, the bag started to increase in size.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jessie wondered.

The Cottonee burst from the sack, spilling out of it.

"I can't see a thing!" James exclaimed as he was covered in the Cottonee's cotton.

"It's pandemonium!" Jessie added as they were swerving a little.

After James cleared his eyes of the cotton and Meowth and Jessie looked ahead, they saw that they were about to hit a rock. After what they were driving hit the rock in a explosion of light and a plume of black smoke, the Team Rocket Trio escape by way of their jet-packs.

"Drat!" James said as they were in the air. "We were so close!"

"Oh, they're going to pay..." Jessie said.

James, Jessie, and Meowthflew off into the night.

"All right!" Ash said.

"Well, looks like they're gone for now." Misty said.

They saw the Cottonee descending in front of them.

"Cottonee, you're okay!" Ash said as the male Cottonee floated over into his hands.

"And all the other Cottonee too." Misty added.

"Look who's there!" Iris interjected, seeing the female Cottonee they were chasing after.

"I'd say you're quite prepared, so why not go and speak with your heart?" Cilan said.

"Don't be scared." Iris added. "It's time to be confident!"

"Give it your all!" Misty imputed.

The Cottonee then floated away from them to the female Cottonee. The male Cottonee, after going to the female Cottonee, was flanked on either side by two other Cottonee.

"Cottonee's got company..." Cilan observed.

"Doesn't look like friendly company." Misty added.

"How popular can you get?" Iris said.

The two Cottonee threw the male Cottonee away with their green leaves. Their leaves were outlined in a light green-blue color as they unleashed Razor Leaf. The male Cottonee easily deflected them by using Cotton Guard.

"All right, what a block!" Ash commented.

"Quick, counterattack!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Yeah, go get 'em!" Iris cheered.

"Don't give 'em an inch." Misty added.

The two Cottonee fired Energy Ball attacks at the male Cottonee. The male Cottonee easily dodged the attacks. The female Cottonee seemed to be interested by the male Cottonee and the battle at hand.

The male Cottonee unleashed a Razor Leaf attack of his own.

"Awesome!" Ash commented as the Razor Leaf attack hit the other two Cottonee directly.

"Great stuff!" Iris cheered.

"Go, go!" Cilan encouraged.

"Yeah, that's the way!" Misty added.

The male Cottonee unleashed an Energy Ball attack that hit them in their entirety, causing them to fall to the ground,. The two Cottonee were rendered fainted.

"Wow, two of them in one shot!" Iris noted.

"Fancy battling!" Ash added.

"'Fancy battling?'" Misty repeated, an eyebrow raised as her mouth quirked up at the end. "Sounds more like what Cilan would say, not you."

"The taste of brilliance!" Cilan said, spreading his arms out wide.

The female Cottonee looked on at the male Cottonee. As the male Cottonee turned to face her, the female Cottonee was amazed by what she'd seen.

This caused the female Cottonee to look downward to the right, blushing a shade of red.

The male Cottonee floated over to the female Cottonee. As they looked into the eyes of each other, they knew they had fallen in love.

"Success!" Cilan exclaimed happily. It looked like his green eyes were sparkling. "A loving pair! It's like a blend of fresh-baked bread and cheese!"

"The Cottonee do make a great pairing." Misty said.

"It's great that Cottonee finally found a Cottonee to pair up with." Ash commented, his arms crossed.

"It is, isn't it." Iris said before taking a bite out of the red apple in her hand.

"What?" Ash wondered.

"Who knows with her mouth full?" Cilan said, a small sweat-drop on his head. After recovering, Cilan continued. "And so, our happy couples float off to Rainbow Valley to live happily ever after!"

"Let's go tell them all goodbye!" Ash suggested.

XXXXXXX

"We made it!" Cilan said as they were walking up the trail to where Rainbow Valley is. "Rainbow Valley!"

"Wow!" Ash and Pikachu said in unison.

"Look at those waterfalls." Misty said.

"It's just amazing!" Ash commented.

"Pikachu!" ("It sure is!") The Mouse Pokémon said with a nod of his head.

They turned around to see the sun rising behind them.

Iris turned around and pointed in the direction. "Hey, look!"

"What?" Misty asked as they turned around.

"A giant rainbow!" Iris said.

"Wow, the whole valley's sparkling!" Ash observed as he saw that the rocks and water were sparkling.

"That's because it's made up of lots of minerals!" Cilan said.

"What a view." Misty said as the wind started to blow behind them.

They turned a little behind them to see sparkles coming towards them.

"That's it!" Ash said.

"It's the Diamond Breeze!" Cilan confirmed.

"Scraggy, check it out!" Ash exclaimed, getting Scraggy's Poké Ball ready to release the Shedding Pokémon.

"Let's say goodbye to the Cottonee!" Ash said as Scraggy was pulling on his "pants". "They're leaving!"

Scraggy nodded his head.

On the Diamond Breeze were the happy couples of the Cottonee as they floated lazily on the wind.

"What a wonderful sight!" Iris commented.

"Such a beautiful start to the rest of their lives..." Cilan added.

"I wonder where those two Cottonee are." Misty wondered.

As if on cue, the two Cottonee floated in front of them, looking content.

"Hey, it's them!" Ash said.

They then ran along the trail, waving goodbye to the Cottonee.

"Bye-bye!" Ash said.

"Goodbye!" Misty said.

"Take care of each other!" Iris added.

"Have a wonderful life together!" Cilan said. "Best wishes!"

"Pikachu!" ("Farewell!")

"Scraggy!" ("Later!")

**Author's Notes: Well, that chapter happened. Anyway, I'm not sure how to end this chapter so I'll just bid you all farewell!**


	29. An UFO for Elgyem

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! How have you guys been doing? Hmm...hmm...hmm? On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ...What?**

Pokémon Black and White

Chapter Twenty-Six

Normal Point of View

It was a quiet, peaceful night as Ash, Misty, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon were sleeping under the stars in the sky of Unova. Iris was sleeping in a hammock held up by two trees, her Axew close. Ash, his arms sprawled to the sides of his head. Pikachu was resting contently on his green sleeping bag. Misty was sleeping in her own sleeping bag next to Ash, her hand on his chest. Marill was resting peacefully on her sleeping bag. Cilan was off to the side, sleeping in his blue sleeping bag.

Cilan then awoke though when the leaves of the trees were rustling in the breeze. Iris and Axew soon woke up groggily.

"Pika?" ("Hmm?") The Mouse Pokémon wondered after he woke up.

"Marill Marill?" ("What is it?") The Aqua Mouse Pokémon wondered.

"Something the matter Marill?" Misty asked after she woke up.

"ACHOO!" Ash exclaimed after getting up.

"Pikapi!" ("Ash!")

"Almost sneezed on me." Misty said.

"Hey, Pikachu, what's going on?" Ash said, rubbing his right eye. "Do you have any guesses Misty?"

The severity in which the wind was blowing then picked up as leaves started to fall from the trees.

"What was that?" Cilan wondered, now wide awake.

"Beats me!" Ash said, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Is a storm coming?" Misty pondered, Marill in her arms.

They then turned away when a bright light shone above them.

"Look out!" Ash and Cilan said in unison.

"Well, that's bright." Misty commented.

"That light!" Cilan said, looking up at the sky.

"It's a UFO!" Ash noted.

"Pika?" ("Really?")

"A what?" Iris said, getting into an upright position.

"Axew?!" ("What?!")

The unidentified flying object then sped away from them in the sky over a nearby cliff.

"Did you," Iris asked, coming over to the three teens. Her Axew in her arms. "see what I saw?"

"Yeah!" Ash answered, turning to her. "Something super bright just flew by!"

Ash then pointed up above them in the direction it went. "And then it went off that way and disappeared!"

"Then that means..." Cilan said after a few moments passed. "It can only be Science Time!"

"Huh?" Ash, Misty, and Iris asked, turning to the green-haired Pokémon Connoisseur.

"Whenever there are reports of UFOs," Cilan continued. "they're often the result of a simple mistake. But I'm certain that was no shooting star or man-made satellite!"

"I think that is fairly obvious really." Misty quipped. "Given how it was so close to us I doubt it could be either of those things."  
Cilan sweat-dropped before resuming undeterred. He looked down a bit with his eyes closed. "And it couldn't have been a plane, because there were no blinking lights!"

"You know a lot!" Ash commented. He then felt a playful jab in his right side.

"More than you know anyway." Misty said with an edge of humor.

"I suppose your right," Ash said after a few moments. "_Partially_, anyway."

"You see," Cilan said, turning to them. "I'm not just a Pokémon Connoisseur...I'm also a Science Connoisseur!"

"Science Connoisseur?" Ash repeated.

"Correct!" Cilan replied. "If one examines any type of supernatural event," He then began to walk in front of them with a hand raised up. "there will _always_ be some kind of rational explanation!" Cilan then stopped in front of the three teens. "And getting to the bottom of such events is the job of a Science Connoisseur!"

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna get annoyed?" Iris inquired of no one in particular as an unamused expression creased her features along with a sweat-drop.

"Ew." ("Yeah.") The Tusk Pokémon said thoughtfully.

"Ack, you _wound_ me Iris." Cilan said, a hand to his heart and forehead dramatically. As if some sort of Pokémon was leering at him. It was evident in his tone however, that he was joking.

_Ash, sometimes you make the weirdest friends._ Misty thought. She then looked behind Iris and Cilan as a faint smile appeared on her face. _Hmm, I wonder..._

"Question, did you actually_ see_ the UFO, Iris?" Cilan asked, turning to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm." Iris said, looking up at the cliff. "Well, I might have, but I'm not sure."

"Hey, I saw it!" Ash interjected, looking excited as he hands were fists in front of him. "It was a UFO with space aliens!"

"That has a very unscientific aroma to it." Cilan commented as he cupped his chin with his hand.

XXXXXXX

The next day, Ash, Misty, Iris, and Cilan were sitting at a diner. Ash, of course, sat next to Misty. Iris was sitting on Ash's right as Cilan sat next to her. Iris was busy nursing the orange beverage in front of her.

"What?" Cilan exclaimed. "We're in Area Twenty-Eight?"

"Uh, what's an Area Twenty-Eight?" Ash inquired as he was now facing Cilan. Misty was subconsciously brushing her hand against Ash's as they listened to the man in front of them recount their surroundings.

"Sounds mysterious." Misty said as Iris was done for the moment with drinking her beverage.

"It's a place famous for the large number of UFO sightings they've had." Cilan answered, looking at Ash before looking at the wood bar in front of them. "I read all about it, but I had no idea it was here!"

Ash then turned his attention to the brown-haired mustachioed man in front of them. "Sir, we saw a UFO fly east over the mountain!"

"We'd like to find out what's over there." Iris added.

"Who knows what could be in that UFO." Misty imputed.

The man then turned to the inquisitive faces of the teens sitting at the bar.

"Well, there's nothing all that exciting out there." The man said.

The man behind the teens then spoke up. He wore a brown hat that had a darker band near the fringe. He wore black circular glasses and had gray-white hair. His shirt was white and he was drinking coffee.

"Actually, there's a strange scientist living there." The mustachioed man said from behind them.

"Strange scientist?" Ash inquired as the four teens turned to face him.

"A UFO researcher name Professor Icarus." The man said after putting his coffee mug down and looking at them.

"Professor Icarus?" Misty and Cilan asked. Their tones were significantly different though. Misty's was of curiosity while Cilan's one was on almost disbelief.

"I finished reading one of his books not that long ago!" Cilan exclaimed. He then went from leaning a bit in his chair to being upright as he put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "It's titled "The Truth Behind UFOs" and it's excellent! Then I saw him on a television special about UFO sightings!"

"Yeah, he's weird, to be sure." The bartender said as the teens turned their attention back to him. "Come to think of it, that reminds me..."

"Reminds you of what?" Misty asked.

"A mailman I know was out on his rounds one day when out of nowhere," The bartender continued. "he got the worst headache and starting seeing things!"

"Seeing things?" Ash inquired.

"Says he was suddenly surrounded by a scene from outer space." The Coffee Man said behind them.

"We got so concerned, we went to ask the Professor." The bartender interjected. The bartender then detailed when the two of them, including the mailman, went to visit Professor Icarus.

"My head felt like it was inside a vise, it was so painful." The bartender said.

"And we had to leave there without finding out anything." The Coffee Man added, taking his coffee mug in his hand.

"What could this mean?" Cilan wondered, a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

Ash looked at Misty questionally as she shrugged. Iris was looking at Cilan with puzzlement.

XXXXXXX

"Hmm." Cilan said as they were walking along a mountain rode to visit Professor Icarus. He hand a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "There _has_ to be a logical reason..."

"You mean why those men got such terrible headaches?" Iris asked as she stood next to Cilan on his right. Ash and Misty stood on his left.

"That's part of it, yes." Cilan replied. "But why did that mailman see outer space floating all around him? I would theorize that _someone_ or _something _transmitted those images into the mailman's brain."

"But is that even possible?" Iris asked.

Cilan removed the finger from his headd. "Well, we've heard of psychic power," He then lowered his hand. "and we know there are Pokémon who possess psychic powers as well..." He then crossed his arms as he looked determined. "Which means we've got to investigate this!"

"Think it could be another Gothitelle?" Misty inquired. "Like the one we saw at the Skyarrow Bridge?"

"I don't know, that seems unlikely." Cilan commented.

"Investigate?" Ash inquired.

Cilan nodded his head, making a sound of affirmation. "We have to go to that lab and see for ourselves."  
Ash, Misty, and Iris all reacted differently to that prospect. Ash looked excited while Misty looked apprehensive, although, she did seem a bit excited. Iris on the other hand, gasped.

"But you heard what happened to those men." Iris said.

"Like I said," Cilan started. "all supernatural events have a rational explanation." He then closed his eyes as he turned his head to the side. "Applying science to understand them," He then raised his right hand. "is the job of a Science Connoisseur!"

""Applying"?" Iris repeated with a sweat-drop. "Try annoying."

Axew murmured in agreement.

"Annoying sciene to understand them?" Misty said, integrating the word. "Iris, that doesn't make any sense."

"Only a little kid would think I meant that literally." Iris huffed indignantly.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "If you're going to call _anyone_ a little kid around here it is going to be me!"

"Don't be so dramatic Ash." Misty said with a tone of amusement.

They were then interrupted as they arrived at a rope bridge that lead to Professor Icarus.

"There it is!" Cilan noted.

"We're really going?" Iris asked with a hint of apprehension.

"Of course!" Cilan replied.

"This'll be fun!" Ash said. "Come on!"

"What's there to fear?" Misty added.

The four of them then started to walked across the bridge. They were not alone though as an Elgyem was viewing them. "Elgyem." ("Visitors.")

"Elgyem." ("Uh-oh.") Elgyem then noticed that one of the boards was unstable and would give way. "Elygem..." ("That's not good...")

"Uh-oh..." Iris said as they looked down at the rope bridge creaking a bit under them.

"This bridge does have the scent of danger..." Cilan commented.

The four teens and their three Pokémon then saw an image of Ash falling through the bridge. Misty was hanging onto him to keep him from falling as Cilan and Iris were pulling on Misty to keep her and Ash from falling.

"Ash," Cilan said, turning to the Pokémon Trainer. "I just saw an image of you falling!"

"I did too!" Ash said.

"Yeah, so did I!" Iris exclaimed.

"And it looked like I was hanging onto you Ash, trying to keep you from falling." Misty added.

Ash then went forward to crouch down in front of where the unstable plank was. "Wait..." Ash then knocked on the wood. "Maybe there's something..." He then looked in shock as the wood gave way, falling into the ravine below.

"How did we see what we saw?" Iris wondered.

"We saw the future!" Ash said, getting up.

"And that future image was somehow sent to us..." Cilan said.

"Ash." Misty said with her arms crossed. "I find that hard to believe given how it didn't happen."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Ash said with a sweat-drop, scratching the back of his head.

"I think it might've been an image of what _could_ of happened." Misty said.

"That does sound like it makes more sense." Iris added before putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Think it could've been a Psychic-type Pokémon that did it?"

"Perhaps," Cilan said absently. "Perhaps."

The Elgyem that sent them the image then backed out from where it was under the stairs leading to Professor Icarus's house. The Elgyem then vanished in a blur of rainbow energy.

"It's gone!" Jessie commented, looking down below on a rock with the special binoculars.

"Catching a Pokémon that can use Teleport could be tricky." James said as Jessie removed the binoculars.

"Just leave it to me." Meowth said, removing his binoculars. He was above the two humans as he stood on a rock. "I'll track its movement patterns and then analyze the data."

"So rumors of an unusual Pokémon from outer space were all true..." Jessie said. "Excellent!"

"We'll catch it and claim it for the glory of Team Rocket!" James exclaimed, standing up after removing his goggles.

"And the Boss's eternal gratitude!" Meowth added.

Meanwhile, back with Ash and his friends...

"Hello?" Cilan inquired as they stood before the green house of Professor Icarus. "We're wondering if Professor Icarus is at home."

The door then opened as a gray-haired man with stumble above his mouth and below his chin appeared. He seemed to have quite the serious disposition.

"What is it?" The man – undoubtedly Professor Icarus – asked. "What do you want?"  
"Well, you certainly are friendly." Misty murmured under her breath.

Cilan gasped in awe before walking forward and taking the professor's left hand in his. "Professor, what an honor!"

The man seemed put off by Cilan's exuberance.

"We witnessed a UFO and it flew in the direction of your laboratory and then disappeared." Cilan continued. "Did you happen to see it?"

"Uh, about what time?" Professor Icarus inquired.

"It was about twelve o'clock last night!" Cilan answered.

Professor Icarus then took his hand out of Cilan's. "Well, that certainly was no UFO, but..." Professor Icarus then turned his side to Cilan. "Oh, forget it! Now please, just leave me alone!"

"But, Professor, I read your book!" Cilan said, his hands clutched up in front of him a little in the excitement he was feeling. "You explained the actual science needed for a UFO to fly!"

Professor Icarus looked at Cilan like he was crazy. To him, he had no idea if he actually was.

"That wonderful aroma of truth was so evident throughout," Cilan continued excitedly. "that I was wondering, would you perhaps tell me how your research has been progressing since then?"

Professor Icarus scoffed before looking away to his right. "As you know, my theory states that if you can manipulate dark matter, you could fly a UFO anytime."

"Dark matter?" Ash asked. "What's that?"

"Dark matter is a substance related to gravity." Cilan explained.

"Ah, I see." Ash said. "We'll I'm not exactly a scientist."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how _he_ is doing?" Misty wondered absently.

"Isn't _he_ more of a researcher?" Ash said, scratching his head.

"'Kay, now what would happen if you were to manipulate this dark matter?" Iris interjected.

"You could make a flying saucer immune to gravity's effects." Cilan explained, turning from them to Professor Icarus. "Professor, have you found a way to manipulate dark matter?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." Professor Icarus replied.

Cilan gasped. "Why, that's astounding!"

"But it could take another thirty, maybe a hundred years to prove." Professor Icarus continued. "Successfully showing scientific proof for any new theory takes a very lone time and involves a lot of work."

"And..." Cilan said, getting the professor's attention. "Any revolutionary theory must first be questioned!" He then proceeded to quote from a book. ""But in order to move forward, one must continue to experiment even in the face of ridicule!"" Cilan then stopped. "Those are your words from the postscript to your book. And they're very moving words, indeed!"

"I don't know..." Professor Icarus said, looking amused for the first time since the teens met the man "Would you like to come in for a snack?"  
"Okay?" Misty said.

"Talk about your one hundred eighty degree changes." Iris commented.

They then went inside the professor's home to enjoy a snack.

"You see, Professor, the thing I admire about your wonderful book is the way you're able to transform the difficult science of UFOs into easy-to-disgust words!" Cilan said as he saw on a blue couch. Iris sat next to him on his left as Ash and Misty sat next to her.

"Awesome!" Ash said. "I wanna read it, too!"

"Forget about it." Iris said. "A kid like you couldn't get through page one!"

"Iris, that was just...harsh." Misty said. "Hmm. Actually, I've _never_ seen you read a book before."

"I can read a book if I wanted to." Ash said, crossing his arms in indignation.

"By the way, Professor," Cilan continued as they sat opposite Professor Icarus. Small cups of five beverages were on the table in front of them. "I haven't seen you on television discussing UFOs lately."

"I gave up on all that worthless drivel." Professor Icarus said, an arm on the couch behind him. "My _real_ interest isn't actually in UFOs, anyway."

They then were surprised to feel another image flash before their eyes. This image seemed to be of two yellow things exploding. They seemed to be electrical rods in science laboratories.

"What was that?" Ash wondered.

"Oh, no!" Professor Icarus exclaimed, getting up and running off.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Misty said as Professor Icarus ran through the door, a hallway, through another door, and down a ladder of stairs.

"Whatever it is, let's check it out." Ash said as they got up to follow the professor.

"Professor!" Ash shouted at the top of the ladder as the professor descended it.

"Let's go!" Cilan said before they descended the ladder after them.

The four teens then ran down the hallway into Professor Icarus's scientific laboratory.

"What's that?" Cilan shouted, referring to the circular object in the middle of the room. It looked to be a flying saucer. An orange band went around it. Professor Icarus was on the other side of the room, standing by what appeared to be a generator.

"Pika?" ("What?")

"Marill Marill." ("A flying saucer?")

"I've seen that!" Ash exclaimed. "Could that be the UFO we saw?"

"What else could it be?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't be certain, but it sure looked like it." Cilan said.

"Another UFO perhaps?" Iris suggested in relation to what Misty said.

"Hey, where' the professor?" Cilan pondered.

"Over there!" Iris said, pointing in the direction where he stood.

They then ran over to him.

"We saw that explode in the vision!" Cilan commented as Professor Icarus was fiddling with the electric device as it was sparking dangerously.

Professor Icarus gasped before turning to them. "You must leave at once!"

"But, Professor, we can't just leave you here!" Cilan exclaimed.

"If there is someone in need, you can bet that I'll help!" Misty added confidently.

"Oh, all right then!" Professor Icarus relented before pointing at a cable connected to the Unidentified Flying Object. "Pull out that cable that's connected to the saucer!"

"Right!" Ash, Misty, Cilan, and Iris exclaimed in unison as they began to tug at the cable.

"All right, pull!" Cilan said. The four teens then went to pull at it. Lower down the cord, Pikachu, Axew, and Marill were doing their best to pull on it too.

"It feels like it's locked on tight!" Cilan commented as they strained against it.

Elgyem then lifted its hands as the red, yellow, and green dots on them started to glow in synchronization. This caused two red and green dots to appear near the cord as a yellow dot was off to the side. The cord then unlocked and they pulled it out. Cilan and Iris landed on their butts. Misty, however, landed on top of Ash.

The machine that Professor Icarus was fiddling on calmed down as the energy output decreased. The threat of it exploding nullified.

"All right!" Professor Icarus said in relief. He was wiping his forehead with his right arm as beads of sweat were visible on his face. "Everything's under control now..."

Cilan and Iris were groaning as they had their hands their their backsides. Ash was grimacing as he held his left shoulder with his right hand and was rubbing it down.. "I think you might've dislocated my shoulder Misty."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic Ash." Misty said as she was rubbing her arms with her hands. She too was grimacing a bit in pain as their Pokémon were at their feet.

"But what about those red, green, and yellow dots lights?" Cilan wondered after he recovered somewhat.

Ash then looked on in surprise to see Elgyem hovering near them.

"Elgyem!" ("Hello!")

"It's a space alien!" Ash said.

"No, in fact, it's an Elgyem!" Cilan corrected.

"That's a Pokémon!" Iris added.

"Well, whaddaya know." Ash said, reaching for his Pokédex.

"Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Nobody had ever seen an Elgyem before it made its sudden appearance in the desert." The Pokédex uttered.

"Wow!" Ash said.

Elgyem then hovered behind Professor Icarus's left pant leg as it hid. Elgyem then looked out from behind it carefully.

"Now, Now, there's no reason to be frightened." Professor Icarus said. "I can assure you these aren't bad people."

"Elgyem?" ("You sure?") The Cerebral Pokémon said as he looked at Professor Icarus with its big green eyes.

"Oh." Cilan said in realization. "You must have sent us the image of the explosion!"

"Yes." Professor Icarus said as Elgyem was now hovering next to his right shoulder. He then hugged the Cerebral Pokémon with his right arm. "And thanks to this wonderful Elgyem, my research is safe!"

"Then that means Elgyem must be the one that saved us on the bridge, too!" Iris said.

"Really?" Professor Icarus said, looking like this was surprising news for him. Which it was. "I wasn't aware of that..."

Elgyem was staring at its hands, looking like it was bashful of what it had done.

"Thanks Elgyem." Misty said. "You really helped us back there."

The four of them smiled warmly at Elgyem.

Some time later, after Axew was back in Iris's hair, Pikachu was back on Ash's shoulder, and Marill was back in Misty's arms, the four teens and their Pokémon watched as Professor Icarus worked on the flying saucer.

"So professor," Cilan started. "when did you start building your UFO?"

"Hmm?" Professor Icarus murmured, turning his attention from his work to Cilan briefly. Looking up, he continued. "I became fascinated with UFOs a long time ago. "

Professor Icarus then detailed the time when the fascination developed. "I was a young boy of eight when I saw something in the sky that I'll never forget! It was something of an yellow comet weaving across the sky!"

"Sounds interesting." Ash commented as Professor Icarus continued undeterred.

"I had always enjoyed learning about outer space in school, so I studied astrophysics and eventually became a professor, but I never was able to give up my dream of making a saucer-shaped flying craft." Professor Icarus stated. "So I quit the university and focused on my research, and finally, I succeeded in building a small flying saucer."

Ash, Misty, and Iris looked to be intrigued by the story. Their Pokémon were too.

"Professor, that's incredible!" Cilan praised.

"Not really." Professor Icarus admitted. "As you'll recall in my book, real UFOs achieve faster-than-light speeds by manipulating dark matter, and by extension, gravity. But all _I_ did was install propeller engines" He then took the device at his side. "into a saucer-shaped body."

Using the device, he controlled the miniature flying saucer he built over to them.

"So this is it?" Iris inquired as it passed over them.

"Correct." Professor Icarus replied, taking the flying saucer in his hands. "You see, I've been testing this miniature prototype." He turned to look at the flying saucer behind him. "I've also been working on building this full-scale model."

"That would explain the UFO sightings that have been taking place over Area 28!" Cilan realized.

"Yes, most of the UFO sightings have been my work." Professor Icarus said.

"Most?" Misty asked. "Does that mean that some of the sightings _haven't _been you're work?"

"Probably _all_ of the UFO sightings have been my work." Professor Icarus amended. "I've honestly lost track of some of the times. "

_That doesn't exactly instill a lot of confidence. _Misty thought with a sweat-drop.

"That's probably what you all saw as well, although UFOs have been spotted around Area 28 for a very lone time, long before I ever came here." Professor Icarus said. "Only six months ago...I lost control of the miniature prototype and it fell into the nearby woods. Laying close to my creation was the Elgyem that is standing behind you." He then motioned to Iris and Ash as Elgyem was hovering silently. "I was concerned that my flying saucer had caused Elgyem to fall unconscious. I brought Elgyem back to my home and did what I could. Fortunately, its injuries were minor. Soon Elgyem was back to perfect health. At first, Elgyem was frightened and shy. But we gradually got used to each other, and Elgyem started living here, hidden from the people of the village. But then one day...I was looking through a telescope at the night sky when I was overcome by a vision of outer space."

"Like what happened with the mailman." Misty commented.

"Afterwards, I was wondering if Elgyem wanted to return to outer space." Professor Icarus continued. "A great many other scientists have tried to analyze Elgyem's pattern of light flashes, but so far, no one has been successful. Later, after observing Elgyem use Telekinesis to move objects, I began to conduct research into whether or not it could somehow be related to dark matter. I conducted my research quietly, and in secret. And that's why, when the people from the village came here, I'm certain Elgyem was trying to protect me."

"That does make complete sense..." Cilan noted as Elgyem floated over to Professor Icarus.

"It feels like it was Elgyem's fate to meet a professor like you with such love for outer space!" Iris commented.

"Hey, Elgyem?" Ash began. "It was a good thing you met Professor Icarus, huh?"  
"Elgyem!" ("Yep!")

Professor Icarus's facial expression changed slightly when he heard the doorbell ringing.

The perpetrators of the ringing being a thinly disguised Jessie and James.

"Is anyone home?" Jessie asked. She was rearing black-tinted glasses that were rimmed at the top with red. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a gray business dress and a red tie. She wore a white undershirt. She was also carrying a gray attaché case.

"We're from the Space Agency!" James said. He was wearing black-tinted square sunglasses and a crisp black suit with an indigo tie. He wore a white undershirt as well.

"What did you say?" Professor Icarus asked after they had went outside.

"You heard right." James answered. "We've just completed our work on a machine that can manipulate dark matter."

"And because you are the foremost researcher on the subject of dark matter, we'd like to present it to you first." Jessie added, her forefinger and middle finger pressed together against the left side of her glasses.

"Of course!"Professor Icarus exclaimed. "Please! I'd be thrilled to see it!"

"Hey Ash," Misty whispered as she stood next to Ash. "Do these two seem familiar?"

"Now that you mention it," Ash responded with the same hushed tones. "they _do_ seem to resemble someone."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Misty said.

"Let's just see where this goes first." Ash decided.

"If you say so." Misty said as she narrowed her gaze slightly at Jessie and James.

They weren't the only ones suspicious as Elgyem was hiding behind the wooden stairs leading to Professor Icarus's front door.

Jessie then put the black and slender box she was carrying flat on the ground. "Our device can detect the location of hidden Pokémon and then capture them from within its magnetic field."

"Next, it takes the captured Pokémon and disables their powers." James added.

"But why would you want to do that?" Professor Icarus inquired.

Cilan looked to be worried as Ash and Misty looked on with suspicious stares that went unnoticed by the two Team Rocket humans. They all had their arms crossed. Iris didn't seem suspicious of them, but their was a flickering of something inside her mind. Something that spoke of her seeing these two people before her once ago. _Why do these two seem so familiar..._

"Oh, just one more thing." Jessie said as she brought up a brown box in her right hand. "When our device is activated, people are frozen motionless!"

Jessie then tossed the device down to where the five humans stood. The device then opened up as four gray sticks were connected with spheres of the same color. Another one sprouted up from the top of it.

The four in the center emitted blue electricity that wrapped around the teens, bringing them to the ground. The one on top ensnared Professor Icarus.

Before a strand of electricity could hit Elgyem, it teleported.

"Teleportation patterned analyzed!" Jessie exclaimed.

The black box at her feet then emitted a strand of yellow electricity. This strand went and captured Elgyem who was hovering nearby next to the teens. As the squirming Cerebral Pokémon was brought to it, a cage of electricity furthered its captured state. As it tried to stand up and teleport, it fell on its butt after its failed attempt.

"See?" James said. "Just as we explained, the captured Pokémon can't use any moves!"

"All right, who are you people anyway?" Professor Icarus asked.

As if a lightbulb went off, Ash and Misty realized who these people were as wisps of the same knowledge was creeping around in Iris's mind.

"I have a feeling I know who they are." Ash said.

"I only know of two people who have the hair coloring of these two." Misty added.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty said simutanelously.

Jessie and James were chuckling lightly as an gray aircraft-esque vehicle came from the ravine behind them. The color of its rotating wings was orange. The driver of the vehicle was none other than Meowth.

"I guess you are more perceptive than you appear." Jessie commented, pushing her cosmetic glasses up her nose slightly. They gleamed dangerously.

"I agree whole-heartedly with that sentiment." James said as he mimicked what Jessie was doing.

As Meowth came in behind them, dust was brought up all around the duo. As it cleared, it was revealed to be none other than Jessie and James. Their suits disappeared as their uniforms were in their place.

Jessie: "An unscientifically based question, indeed!" Referring to what Professor Icarus asked.

James: "The answer comes, as we feel the need!"

Meowth: "You know the rest, we live for speed!"

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. "I should've known it was you! Only you two have that familiar hair color!"

"Well, to be fair, their disguises aren't exactly that helpful to them." Misty commented. "I've never seen such thinly veiled disguises."

"Who's Team Rocket?" Professor Icarus asked.

"They're criminals who steal other people's Pokémon!" Cilan said.

"Criminals!" Jessie exclaimed in mock hurt. "No. How insulting."

"I prefer to refer to us as 'opportunists'." James added as they were now on the aircraft. "So off we go!"

"Elgyem!" Professor Icarus shouted as they took off into the sky.

"We've got to disable that machine!" Cilan said. He then reached for a Poké Ball. As it rolled passed the device, Dwebble emerged from it. Dwebble greeted them friendlily.

"Quick, Dwebble, use X-Scissor and destroy that machine so we can be freed!" Cilan said.

Dwebble's front claws then glowed light blue as the Rock Inn Pokémon complied. Dwebble then crossed them in front in an "X" position. The colors of the "X" were light blue and purple. The Bug-type move then destroyed the machine, freeing its captives.

"We've got to get Elgyem out of there, quick!" Ash said as they stood up.

"Right!" Iris said with a nod of her head.

"I guess I'll have to use the flying saucer I've been working on!" Professor Icarus said as Cilan helped him up.

"Please, Professor, you need to take us with you!" Cilan said.

"I really shouldn't..." Professor Icarus said.

"But we want to help you rescue Elgyem!" Ash said.

"Please, Professor!" Iris said.

"And unless you have a Pokémon of your own, I don't think you'll be able to stand up to Team Rocket!" Misty added.

Professor Icarus sighed before looking at Cilan. The Pokémon Connoisseur nodded his head.

"Very well." Professor Icarus relented.

They then went down to where the flying saucer is and got into it as Professor Icarus turned it on. The roof opened up above them.

"Okay, hang on tight." Professor Icarus said as Cilan and Iris and Ash and Misty stood on his left and right sides respectively. "We're ready to go!"

"Yes, sir!" The four teenagers said in unison.

"And liftoff!" Professor Icarus declared.

The flying saucer then flew into the sky above as it emerged from the brown roofed and blue walls of the building next to his house.

They were then in hot pursuit of the thieving Team Rocket Trio.

"Hmm?" Meowth said as he saw a light flashing on the monitor in front of him. He then turned to the humans behind him. "Something's coming up on us fast!"

"What?" James said as they turned to see the twerps following them.

"'Kay, Team Rocket, stop now!" Ash demanded.

Misty sweat-dropped and breathed out a puff of air. "Ash, do you honestly believe they are going to listen?"

It was now Ash's turn to sweat-drop. "Well, not really. Worth a shot anyway. I guess."

"Quick, Meowth, turn us around!" Jessie said.

"Roger that!" Meowth said as they were now facing them.

"Woobat, take them out!" Jessie exclaimed as she prepared to release the Bat Pokémon.

"Tranquill, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed before the Wild Pigeon Pokémon appeared.

"Woobat, use Gust!" Jessie said.

"We'll use Gust too!" Ash said.

Woobat and Tranquill's wings glowed light blue as they flapped them furiously. Each of them trying to out-match the other in wind power. However, it was too much for the Bat Pokémon as Woobat was sent reeling back.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" James said before the Spirit Pokémon emerged.

A sphere of black and purple energy then appeared in the Pokémon's right hand as it was thrown forward like a bowling ball. The Ghost-type attack hitting Tranquill square in her body as a puff of black smoke engulfed her.

"Oh no, Tranquill!" Ash said.

"Now, Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris said.

Axew then jumped out of Iris's hair and gathered the blue energy in his chest. He then shot it forward, hitting directly with the Spirit Pokémon. The Pokémon was sent reeling back.

"Now Pansage!" Cilan said, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. "Use Bullet Seed and free Elgyem!"

"Misty calls Corsola!" Misty exclaimed. "You help too using Spike Cannon!"

Pansage then appeared and with a bit of a battle-cry, fired the Grass-type move at the cage surrounding Elgyem. Corsola helped too by glowing white and firing multiple spikes at the cage as well. The cage was then destroyed as Elgyem sat up. The Cerebral Pokémon then teleported in front of Professor Icarus.

"Elgyem!" Professor Icarus said before bringing the Pokémon close to hug Elgyem.

Misty had a small smile at the reunion before looking back at Team Rocket. "It isn't over yet though!"

"I agree!" Ash said. "You ready Mist?"

"You know I am." Misty said with a confident smirk.

"All right, Pikachu, use Electro Ball, let's go!"

"Marill, use Water Gun!"

Ash had his right arm out pointed to the aircraft as Marill jumped out of Misty's arms.

Pikachu then reared back as electricity gathered in his tail. He then shot the Electric-type move at the aircraft as it was spurned on when Marill shot forth a Water Gun at it. The attacks hit the left wing. The result was a small explosion of light and smoke.

"Make a note of what just happened." Jessie said as they retreated in their jetpacks.

"I'll mark it as future payback time!" Meowth said.

"In the meantime, Yamask, Night Shade!" James said as he pointed his right arm forward.

Yamask's eyes then glowed an eerie red as it seemed to be lighter-colored than before. Yamask then emitted the red waves of Night Shade. This resulted in a small explosion happening inside the flying saucer. It then started to descend.

"We've got to get back to the lab!" Professor Icarus said.

As they were crashing across the land, the rotating blades keeping them flying stopped one by one. The then ran dangerously close to the ravine.

"We're going down!" Professor Icarus said, closing his eyes as they started to fall.

Elgyem's eyes then glowed green. This caused the flying saucer to be outlined in green energy as it flew out of the ravine.

They then landed safely past it.

"It was your Telekinesis that saved all of us, thanks!" Professor Icarus said after they had recovered and returned to his home.

"Elgyem!" ("No problem!")

"But, what about your flying saucer?" Cilan inquired.

"I can always build that again." Professor Icarus replied. "It's really not all that important."  
Cilan gasped softly, but saw the logic in that. "Professor, what will you do when your new saucer is completed?"

"Let's see..." Professor Icarus said. "My first order of business will be to return Elgyem to outer space if possible."

"Outer space?" Cilan asked. "Really?"

"Yes." Professor Icarus said, turning to them. "I'm actually quite aware I may be incorrect in my assumption that Elgyem really does come from outer space, but we'll find out when we make the trip!"

"All right, awesome!" Ash said.

"Wow, what a beautiful dream!" Iris commented.

"Good luck on that professor!" Misty added.

"Elgyem, what you say to a space trip together?" Professor Icarus asked.

The five of them then saw an image of the times that Elgyem has spent with Professor Icarus.

"Elgyem seems really happy!" Iris said, clapping her hands together.

"I get the feeling that Elygem doesn't _want_ to go to outer space." Ash said.

"I'm getting that feeling as well." Misty said.

"Hmm." Cilan said thoughtfully, a hand to his chin. "Maybe Elgyem would rather stay here with the professor instead of traveling into space!"

"Is that true?" Professor Icarus asked.

"Elgyem." ("It is.") The Cerebral Pokémon answered, lifting its arms. The buttons glowing in synchronization.

"Well then," Professor Icarus said, reaching out to bring Elgyem close. "for now...being housemates sounds good to me! That sound good to you?"

"Elgy!" ("Yep!") The Cerebral Pokémon replied as its buttons glowed in synchronization.

Professor Icarus chuckled.

The sun was then setting as they bid their farewells.

"You're welcome to visit again anytime!" Professor Icarus said.

"Thanks so much!" Cilan said. "We would all love that!"

"Take care, professor!" Ash said.

"'Bye for now!" Iris said.

"Farewell professor." Misty added as they then turned to leave. They waved at each other as they left.

"Best wishes everyone!" Professor Icarus shouted as he and Elgyem were waving. Elgyem more had its arms up then actually waving.

As the four teenagers and their Pokémon were walking farther away, they saw an yellow comet move sporadically across the sky.

Professor Icarus had an a smile on his face as he saw it. He and Elgyem then turned their backs on it as they headed home.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ash wondered.

"Whatever it was," Misty said. "It looked interesting."

"Didn't Professor Icarus say something about a yellow comet shooting through the sky?" Iris inquired.

"He sure did Iris," Cilan said. "He sure did."

The four teenagers then had a smile on their face as they continued on their way to Nimbasa City.

**Author's Notes: Nothing like ending a chapter with everyone smiling. Am I right? Well, I digress. Anyway, see you guys later on the next chapter.**


End file.
